Adam Walker : Réincarnations
by Lafant
Summary: Un petit moldu se découvre sorcier, pour son plus grand... déplaisir. De la magie ? Quelle plaie ! Adam préfèrerait rester chez lui et continuer sa vie banale. Fin de la première partie, une nouvelle fic contera la seconde.
1. Prologue : Le Bûcher

**Le bûcher**

La foule hurle. Les paysans ont des visages de déments, qui se déforment à chaque fois qu'ils crient « A mort ! » en chœur. Ils bavent presque de rage, leurs poings brandis en direction du parvis de l'église désignent une femme aux mains liées.

Cette dernière arbore un sourire forcé, plein de la dignité qu'il lui reste. Ses yeux sombres parcourent l'assemblée, semblant chercher quelqu'un. Elle n'est pas vraiment belle, mais une impression de puissance se dégage de tout son corps. Elle se tient droite, ignorant la douleur des coups dont elle a été la victime pendant son séjour en prison.

Un prêtre se tient à sa gauche. Il est mal à l'aise et jette de fréquents coups d'œil désolés à la condamnée.

Après quelques minutes, on conduit la femme vers le bûcher. Elle se laisse faire, étouffe un cri lorsque le bourreau sert le nœud autour de ses poignets et lui lance un regard venimeux. L'homme l'ignore, se croyant à l'abri derrière son masque, et se retire. Le prêtre avance à son tour.

-Repentez-vous pendant qu'il en est encore temps, femme, dit-il d'une voix douce et mal assurée.

La femme ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Elle jette un regard triste à la foule hurlante.

-Croyez-vous qu'ils valent mieux que moi ? répond-elle. Ils sont avides de mon sang, n'attendent que le moment où je hurlerai lorsque les flammes attaqueront mes pieds. Et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? J'ai utilisé les dons qui m'ont été accordés alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant pour améliorer ma vie. Si elles ne craignaient pas d'être accusées à leur tour, certaines personnes confirmeraient que je n'ai jamais fait de mal à quiconque. J'ai toujours été bonne chrétienne… j'ai assisté aux messes, donné aux pauvres et prié chaque jour que Dieu fait.

La foule ne l'écoute même pas. Elle n'attend que l'issue finale de cette exécution. Le prêtre se penche vers la condamnée.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais l'Inquisition ne peut être contredite. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous n'auriez même pas été arrêtée.

-M'aideriez-vous à partir, si cela était possible ? demande la femme, pleine d'un espoir soudain.

-Je… je ne sais pas, répond le prêtre en secouant la tête.

-Dites juste oui, pour me réconforter, insiste la prisonnière.

Le prêtre hésite. N'y aurait-il pas anguille sous roche ? Il connaît cette femme, sait qu'elle n'est pas vraiment normale, mais ne peut se résoudre à la laisser dans le désespoir.

-Oui.

La femme sourit et baisse la tête. L'exécution peut commencer. Un homme arrive avec une torche et allume le feu. L'embrasement commence. La foule se calme, attendant les cris de la mourante. Etonnamment, elle ne dit rien, reste obstinément tête baissée. Pas un son ne sort de sa gorge. Plus loin, le prêtre vacille.

-Ca va, mon père ? lui demande un homme à côté de lui.

-Oui, oui, juste un petit malaise, rien de plus.

Et l'ecclésiastique s'éloigne en direction de son église d'un pas chancelant.


	2. Chapitre 1 : La lettre

**Chapitre 1 : La lettre  
**

François Walker ramassa son courrier. Il posa les factures sur la table du salon et passa dans la cuisine pour lire le reste. Son fils et sa femme étaient déjà à table et mangeaient leur petit déjeuner. Le premier engloutit une tartine au chocolat puis plissa les yeux et sourit largement.

-Y a une lettre pour moi ! s'exclama-t-il.

François regarda la dernière lettre de la pile. C'était une vieille enveloppe jaunie, bordée de motifs dorés. Le nom de son fils et leur adresse était calligraphiée à l'encre verte émeraude et brillaient à la lueur du soleil.

-Pas très commune, cette lettre, murmura-t-il. Tiens, Adam, ouvre-la.

Il tendis l'enveloppe à son fils et se plongea dans son journal. Adam prit sa lettre et l'examina quelques secondes avant de l'ouvrir. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas, mais il ne put résister. Le garçon en sortit une feuille de papier du même gabarit que l'enveloppe et la déplia.

-Cher… Monsieur Walker… lut-il. Nous vous informons que…

Il continua en silence. Ses yeux s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il hésita entre rire ou en informer ses parents. La seconde option lui parut la meilleure.

-Euh… M'man ? P'pa ? Regardez…

Il leur tendit la lettre. Ses parents la parcoururent des yeux. Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la cuisine. Les deux époux échangèrent un regard perdu.

-Adam ? Va dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît. Maman et moi devons discuter.

* * *

Le garçon leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de table. Ils ne croyaient tout de même pas à ces débilités ? Même lui trouvait ça stupide. Et pourtant, il était passionné par tous ces trucs occultes. Tout en montant les marches du vieil escalier de bois menant au premier étage, Adam se mit à rire. C'était vraiment stupide. Quoique…

Le garçon s'interrompit en plein mouvement. Et si c'était vrai ? Et s'il était un vrai sorcier et qu'il pouvait lancer des sorts ? Ce serait quand même génial.

Histoire de faire un essai, Adam tendit une main pleine de volonté devant lui et imagina qu'un rayon laser traversait le mur de la maison. Il resta là quelques secondes puis commença à avoir mal au bras. Il redoubla de volonté et poussa physiquement et mentalement. Quelque chose fit « clic » dans sa tête, puis une odeur de brûlé envahit le hall. Le garçon regarda le trou fumant devant lui avec de grands yeux et hurla.

* * *

Adam baissa la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute. Devant lui, ses parents le regardaient avec effarement. Surtout sa mère ; son père ayant l'air beaucoup moins affecté par ce qui s'était passé.

-Alors c'est venu… comme ça, tout seul ? demanda-t-il.

-Ben… Je voulais essayer, répondit Adam. Je pensais pas que ça marcherait.

-Alors cette lettre disait vrai, se lamenta sa mère.

-Je veux pas partir, s'écria le garçon. Il y avait marqué que je resterais toute l'année là-bas !

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, répliqua François. Imagine si ça avait et un garçon devant toi. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé ?

-Mais…

-Je suis désolé, il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Tu suivras leurs cours pour apprendre à maîtriser tes… bref, puis tu rentreras à la maison.

-J'veux pas !

-Ne discute pas, s'il te plaît.

Adam jeta un regard de chien battu à sa mère, qui détourna le sien, puis éclata en sanglots.

Incapable de fermer l'œil, Adam soupira. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Maintenant, il allait devoir tout quitter : ses amis, son école, sa famille, sa maison… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour faire de la magie !

Le garçon se roula en boule. Ce mot l'avait enchanté tellement de fois. A présent, il était synonyme de mauvaises nouvelles. Comme il la haïssait, à ce moment précis ! Il savait que c'était injuste, que ce n'était la faute de personne, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il fallait bien en vouloir à quelqu'un, ou quelque chose.

Et son père… Pourquoi avait-il réagi comme ça ? Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde et avait déclaré qu'il irait dans cette école de magie pourrie. Adam avait espéré que son père ait pitié de lui ou ne veuille pas qu'il parte, mais c'était peine perdue.

A présent, il fallait aller de l'avant. Peut-être que cette maudite année passerait vite, qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il découvrirait un sort pour accélérer le temps !

Se raccrochant à ce mince espoir, Adam sombra dans des rêves d'enfant.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le Chemin de Traverse

**Chapitre 2 : Le Chemin de Traverse**

La voiture roulait vite, direction Londres. Retranché dans un silence boudeur, Adam regardait le paysage défiler à travers la vitre. Son père était mal à l'aise, il le sentait, et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Autant que son bourreau aient un peu de mal.

Adam culpabilisa directement. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ? C'était sa faute s'il devait partir. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire le malin avec ses supposés pouvoirs. Et maintenant, à cause de ça, il devait partir…

-On arrive quand ? demanda-t-il histoire de briser la glace.

-Bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Si ça tenait qu'à moi, on rentrerait à la maison.

Son père soupira et changea de vitesse. Adam regarda ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Une mélodie lui vint à l'esprit, et il commença à la jouer sur un piano imaginaire. Ses doigts bougeaient rapidement, et les notes étaient presque réelles.

Peut-être trop.

Adam leva la tête. La musique était réelle. Il jouait vraiment du piano, même s'il n'y en avait pas. Le garçon croisa le regard son père, qui le fixait avec stupeur, et cessa de jouer. La mélodie disparut de suite. Il soutint le regard de son père pendant quelques secondes puis se tourna vers la route.

-Attention ! cria-t-il.

François se retourna vivement et agrippa violemment le volant. La voiture fit une embardée à gauche et évita le bus qui arrivait dans l'autre sens. Un klaxon furieux retentit rapidement, pendant que François garait le véhicule en respirant profondément.

-On a failli y passer, fit-il après quelques secondes. S'il te plaît, Adam, ne fais plus rien jusqu'à notre arrivée, d'accord ?

Adam acquiesça, sous le choc. La voiture redémarra et repartit. François emprunta de petites rues, histoire d'éviter les embouteillages, mais dut finalement se garer à plus de cinq cents mètres de leur destination.

Adam attrapa la main de son père et la serra pendant le trajet à pied, essayant de transmettre ses excuses par le touché. Ils longèrent pendant un moment la Charing Cross Road puis s'arrêtèrent devant un pub miteux appelé le « Chaudron Baveur ».

-Je pense que c'est ici, fit François. Je t'attends en face, d'accord ?

-J'veux pas y aller !

Le père soupira et s'agenouilla.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Pour l'instant, ce que tu fais nous encombre plus qu'autre chose. Regarde ce qui s'est passé, tout à l'heure. Tu dois y aller. Il vaut mieux que je reste en arrière, ce n'est pas vraiment mon monde.

-Pourquoi ? Je veux pas y aller seul…

-C'est… compliqué. Vas-y, je t'attendrai.

Il sortit l'enveloppe jaunie et bordée d'or de son manteau et la donna à son fils.

-Et n'oublie pas ceci. Tu devras la montrer au responsable de cet… établissement. C'est ce qui est marqué dans la lettre. D'accord ?

-Oui…

François se releva et traversa la rue. Un café éclairé se trouvait de l'autre côté, disposant d'une terrasse où il s'installa. Adam hésita quelques secondes puis entra dans le sombre pub qui lui faisait face.

D'abord, il y eut l'odeur. Une odeur de renfermé, de moisi, un peu d'alcool et de fumée de cigarette. Ensuite, l'apparence. C'était plus grand que ça en avait l'air, plus éclairé et propre aussi Au centra de la salle se dressait un bar où s'agglutinaient les clients. Adam s'approcha et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds.

-Excusez-moi, marmonna-t-il. Je dois montrer ça à quelqu'un…

Il leva la lettre et l'agita un peu. Le barman le regarda quelques instants puis la prit et la parcourut rapidement.

-Au fond à droite, fit-il en montrant une table du doigt.

Adam le remercia et alla à l'endroit indiqué. Un homme était assis, sirotant une tasse de thé avec un air las et blasé. Son visage changea lorsqu'il vit le garçon. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il se leva, faisant bouger la longue cape qui pendait dans son dos.

-Laisse-moi deviner… Adam Walker ?

-Euh… oui.

-Fais voir ta lettre.

Adam la montra, intimidé. Son interlocuteur était grand et mince, avait de courts cheveux bruns et des yeux noisette qui bougeaient rapidement pendant qu'il lisait. Il portait un sweet-shirt gris et un pantalon noir comme sa cape.

-D'accord… fit l'homme en rangeant la lettre dans l'enveloppe. Bon, on va devoir y aller, mais avant... je m'appelle Allan Ring, et je serai, disons, ton guide pour aujourd'hui. Nous achèterons tes affaires ensemble. Retiens bien les positions des différents magasins, car tu devras le faire seul, l'année prochaine.

-Compris.

-Maintenant, suis-moi.

Allan se dirigea vers l'arrière cour, sa cape voletant derrière lui. Adam était presque certain que cet effet n'était pas naturel mais ne releva pas et le suivit. La cour était petite et servait de débarras. Cependant, une partie du mur était étonnamment propre. Justement, l'homme se plaça devant elle et lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Retiens bien ce que je vais faire, tu devras m'imiter la prochaine fois.

Il sortit un bout de bois de la poche arrière de son pantalon et tapota plusieurs briques dans un ordre précis qu'Adam essaya de retenir. Le garçon se promit de le noter le plus vite possible pour ne pas l'oublier.

Le mur bougea un peu puis… s'écarta, laissant apparaître une rue pleine de monde. Adam écarquilla les yeux et passa son bras dans l'ouverture, histoire de voir si tout cela était vrai.

-C'est réel ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

-Ouaip. C'est une véritable ville dans la ville. Tout l'espace que tu vois là est magique. Il n'existe pas réellement. En fait, il ne doit pas faire plus de quelques centimètres…

-Incroyable…

-On a beaucoup de choses à faire, viens.

Allan s'engagea dans la rue magique, Adam sur ses talons. Beaucoup d'adultes étaient habillés de robes, de capes et de chapeaux pointus colorés, ce qui étonna grandement le garçon. Les enfants, par contre, s'habillaient d'une manière plus conventionnelle : t-shirt et jeans. La rue était aussi fréquentée que les grandes avenues de Londres, et ils avaient du mal à se frayer un chemin dans la foule. Cette dernière finit par s'éclaircir à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient du Chaudron Baveur.

-Il y avait plus de monde là-bas car c'est le point de départ et d'arrivée des cheminées du Chemin de Traverse, commenta Allan, répondant à la question silencieuse d'Adam.

-Des cheminées ?

-Un moyen de transport très pratique, bien qu'un peu salissant. Tu le découvriras bien un jour ou l'autre. Ah ! Voilà notre première destination.

Il entra dans une boutique assez grande qui fourmillait de monde. Adam s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle vendait presque exclusivement des marmites et des chaudrons. Il interrogea son guide à ce sujet.

-Le chaudron est très important, répondit Allan. Un sorcier se doit de savoir préparer toutes sortes de potions. Nous allons t'acheter un modèle pliable standard. C'est celui qu'utilisent presque tous les élèves.

Adam hocha la tête, pensif. Des potions ? Génial… Il avait imaginé quelque chose de plus excitant.

Allan paya rapidement et l'entraîna à l'extérieur. Ils passèrent à la papeterie, où Adam se vit offrir une plume et des rouleaux de parchemins. Après avoir lancé un « C'est une blague ? » au vendeur qui l'avait regardé avec incompréhension, il s'était résigné et avait laissé Allan régler la note.

L'étape suivante fut « Fleury & Bott », une librairie grande et éclairée. Adam s'étonna du nombre de livres dont il aurait besoin mais ne fit pas de commentaires. Allan paya une fois de plus et ils passèrent au magasin suivant. Il s'agissait d'un tailleur qui vendait des robes.

-Pourquoi on est ici ? demanda le garçon.

-Pour ton uniforme, répondit son guide. Tu n'as pas lu la liste ?

Il tendit la liste des fournitures à Adam qui la lut avec des yeux ronds.

-C'est une blague ? fit-il en déglutissant.

Les mots « Robes » et « Uniforme » mis côte à côte lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Allan ne parut pas étonné et sourit.

-Tu verras. La plupart des sorciers s'habillent de cette façon ; une robe, une cape et un chapeau. Tu l'as déjà remarqué, non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Pas de discussion, nous avons encore beaucoup à faire.

Adam soupira et le suivit une nouvelle fois. Ils passèrent de magasins en magasins, achetant des fournitures parfois extrêmement étranges, et finirent finalement devant une vieille boutique moisie.

-Notre dernier arrêt, sourit Allan. Entre.

Adam ne se fit pas prier. Si c'était la dernière boutique, autant expédier ça en vitesse. Il entra et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Le garçon soupira et parcourut les rayons. Ils étaient remplis de boîtes de tailles et de couleurs différentes, comme une sorte de grand magasin de chaussures.

-Bonjour…

Adam sursauta et se retourna. Un très vieil homme le fixait avec un regard perçant.

-Euh… bonjour. Je suis là pour… euh…

-Votre baguette, évidemment. Asseyez-vous là.

Il désigna une vieille chaise branlante et repartit. Adam s'installa en fronçant les sourcils. Baguette ? Comme dans… baguette magique ? Déjà qu'il ne savait pas se tenir avec ses pouvoirs, si on lui donnait un instrument magique, il n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il serait capable de faire. Le vieil homme revint avec une boîte.

-Bois d'if, vingt-sept centimètres, marmonna-t-il en l'ouvrant. Contient un crin de licorne. Tenez.

Adam la prit et attendit. Rien ne se produisit. Le vieux marchand la lui reprit et lui en donna une autre.

-Celle-ci est en bois de saule, trente centimètres, ventricule de dragon.

A nouveau, rien ne se produisit. Le vieil homme soupira et ramena trois boîtes. Adam les essaya une par une, sans succès. Cinq autres allèrent les rejoindre. La dernière brûla carrément la main du garçon qui la lâcha aussitôt.

-J'en ai marre ! geignit-il.

-Un peu de patience. Prends celle-la.

Adam soupira et prit la dernière. Quelque chose traversa son corps entier. Une sorte de chaleur bienveillante. Et, tout au fond de son esprit, il sentit, ou plutôt entendit, une sorte de soupir de soulagement. Un peu désorienté, le garçon agita sa baguette. Une lueur verte illumina la pièce et une fumée verte sortit de l'extrémité du bout de bois. Elle flotta quelques instants puis se dissipa.

-C'est la bonne, soupira la marchand. Bois de bouleau, vingt-huit centimètres, contient une plume de caladre. C'est une baguette de soutient, mais elle pourrait faire mal à vos ennemis.

N'ayant pas compris la moitié des élucubrations du vieil homme, Adam se contenta de le remercier et examina sa baguette. Elle n'avait vraiment rien de spécial. Il la rangea dans sa poche arrière, comme l'avait fait Allan, et leva les yeux vers ce dernier, arrivé quelques minutes plus tôt. Le guide paya le marchand et emmena le garçon à l'extérieur.

-Voilà, nous avons fini, fit-il en s'étirant. Ca n'a pas été rapide, mais nous avons tout.

Adam sourit.

-Merci beaucoup. Et pour tout ce que vous avez payé…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, rit Allan. Tout est payé par l'école. En gros, tu as reçu une sorte de bourse d'étude, si tu veux.

-Oh…

-Viens, je te ramène à la sortie.

Le garçon acquiesça et suivit son guide jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Il le salua, prit ses courses et ressortit dans la ville normale, avec des gens normaux qui vaquaient à des occupations tout aussi normales. De l'autre côté de la rue, son père agita la main en souriant. Adam le rejoignit, enfin libéré de ses obligations.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Poudlard

**Chapitre 3 : Poudlard**

Le jour J était arrivé. Après avoir embrassé sa mère, Adam monta dans la voiture familiale et attendit. Son père arriva, chargea le dernier sac dans le coffre puis monta à l'avant et démarra. Le trajet se passa une nouvelle fois en silence, mais pas un silence gêné, juste un silence. Le garçon examinait sa baguette, essayant de ne pas penser à quelque chose de trop explosif. Juste au cas où.

-C'est quel quai, encore ? demanda son père au bout d'un moment.

-Euh… Neuf trois-quarts, répondit Adam en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur sa feuille.

-Evidemment…

François soupira et se concentra sur la route. Ils entrèrent enfin dans la capitale. Il restait moins d'une heure avant le départ du train d'Adam. Ils parquèrent la voiture dans le garage de la gare et chargèrent les bagages sur un porte-bagages.

-J'imagine que ton quai est quelque part entre la voie neuf et dix, commenta François.

-C'est marqué dans la lettre, confirma Adam. Il faut traverser un mur pour s'y retrouver.

-Sans blague ? Et si on prend le mauvais ?

Adam pouffa.

-On aura l'air bête !

Son père rit à son tour. Le garçon s'arrêta soudain et soupira en regardant ses pieds.

-J'ai pas envie de partir.

-On en a déjà discuté. C'est juste pour dix mois. Et puis, on se verra à Noël, et à Pâques.

-C'est quand même long…

-Imagine tout ce que tu vas découvrir ! Je pensais que tu aimais les histoires de ce genre, pleines de sorcellerie.

-C'est vrai… mais là, c'est pas la même chose.

François s'arrêta. Le mur qu'ils étaient censés traverser se trouvait juste devant eux.

-On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. On y va ?

Adam hocha la tête avec un faible sourire, prit une longue inspiration et s'élança. Une petite sensation de froid, ou peut-être de chaud, le traversa, puis il se retrouva sur un quai éclairé par la lumière du soleil. Des dizaines de personnes s'y trouvaient déjà. Beaucoup étaient habillées en sorciers, robes et capes à l'appui, mais certains semblaient tout à fait normaux.

Son père arriva quelques secondes plus tard, l'air déboussolé. Il jeta un regard à peine étonné à la grande locomotive rouge qu'admirait son fils puis avança un peu.

-Viens, il faut monter tes affaires dans le train.

-J'arrive.

Adam détacha son regard de la locomotive et suivit son père jusqu'aux wagons. Il monta dans le premier et attrapa le grand sac de voyage et la malle à roulettes que lui tendait François.

-Le train va bientôt partir, fit son paternel. Sois gentil avec les autres, essaie de te faire des amis, ne te fourre pas dans trop de problèmes et, surtout, sois sage.

Adam acquiesça gravement puis serra son père dans ses bras, se retenant de pleurer.

-Je veux pas y aller…

-Je sais, répondit François en s'éloignant de lui. Mais tu n'as pas le choix, alors essayes de t'amuser un peu, d'accord ?

-D'accord.

Adam soupira, mit son sac en travers de son épaule et tira sa malle dans le couloir. Le premier compartiment était plein, tout comme le second, le troisième et une bonne dizaine d'autres. Au bout d'un moment, le garçon commença à désespérer. Il avait mal à l'épaule, aux bras et aux jambes.

Changeant une nouvelle fois son sac d'épaule, le garçon entra dans le compartiment suivant. Il était occupé par une fille de son âge qui jouait avec un chat noir comme de la suie. Ses cheveux à elle étaient bruns. Elle leva ses yeux émeraude vers lui lorsqu'il entra.

-Oh, bonjour, fit-elle en souriant.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda Adam.

-Pas de problèmes, il y a de la place.

-Merci.

Le garçon casa sa malle dans un coin et posa son sac sous la banquette. Il s'assit ensuite en face de la fille et soupira en se massant l'épaule.

-Je commençais à croire qu'il n'y avait plus de place, rit-il. Je m'appelle Adam Walker, et toi ?

La fille hésita un peu puis sourit.

-Moi, c'est Sally.

-Sally comment ?

-Euh… Sally Potter.

Elle sembla attendre quelque chose. Qui ne vint pas. Adam hocha la tête avec un air entendu et s'intéressa à son chat.

-C'est une fille ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Bien vu ! Elle s'appelle Anya.

-On peut avoir des animaux à Poudlard ?

-Bah oui…

-Oh…

Le garçon était perplexe. Quelle école acceptait-elle des animaux ? C'était vraiment bizarre. Justement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Un garçon roux et plus grand que lui apparut, essoufflé et portant une grande malle et une cage contenant un hibou. Ce dernier détail étonna grandement Adam.

-Désolé, Sally, fit le garçon. Je suis un peu en retard… Oh, il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

Il jeta un regard surpris à Adam.

-Je m'appelle Adam Walker, se présenta ce dernier.

-Moi, c'est Zack Weasley.

Il s'installa à côté de Sally et posa sa cage sur la table. Adam regarda l'oiseau enfermé dedans avec stupéfaction.

-Vous pouvez même avoir des oiseaux ?

Zack haussa un sourcil surpris et regarda Sally. Cette dernière sourit.

-Je pense que ses parents sont moldus, commenta-t-elle.

-Oh… Oh ! D'accord.

Le garçon sourit.

-On utilise les hiboux pour envoyer des lettres.

-Des lettres ?

-Oui, on envoie des lettres à nous familles pendant l'année.

-Et si on a pas de hibou ? s'inquiéta Adam.

-L'école à une volière. Si tu en as besoin, il y a des hiboux à disposition.

Adam soupira de soulagement et s'enfonça dans le dossier de la banquette. Le train s'était entre temps mis en marche et un paysage campagnard défilait à travers la vitre. Le garçon soupira intérieurement et observa ses deux compagnons. Ils discutaient avec animation sur un sujet qui lui échappait complètement. Ils avaient aussi l'air de bien se connaître, ce qui le fit se sentir un peu en dehors.

A présent, il voulait vraiment rentrer, faire demi-tour et oublier tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de l'été.

* * *

Adam enfila sa robe par-dessus ses vêtements et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bête. Sally et Zack avaient déjà mis la leur et fixait leur cape avec aisance. Le né-moldu, lui, passa un petit temps à se débattre avec sa broche. Sally finit par la lui accrocher en riant. Ensuite, il fallut mettre le chapeau.

-C'est hors de question ! s'écria Adam. Je vais avoir l'air ridicule !

-Bah non, fit Zack. Tout le monde en met.

-Mais c'est moche, en plus !

-C'est plutôt cool, en fait.

Sally éclata de rire.

-Si tu le mets pas, tout le monde te regardera !

-Bouh… d'accord.

Adam enfila son chapeau pointu et regarda les deux autres. Ils avaient vraiment l'air stupide. Et lui aussi.

-On arrive bientôt, vous croyez ?

-Normalement, on y est presque, répondit Sally.

Elle se rassit, imitée par Zack et Adam. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant quelques temps, pour passer le temps, jusqu'à ce que le train s'arrête. Une voix les pria de sortir sans leurs bagages et de rejoindre leur guide.

Les trois nouveaux élèves s'exécutèrent. Dehors, il faisait déjà nuit. Les élèves plus âgés se mettaient déjà en marche vers une lointaine silhouette sombre qui se détachait du ciel bleu foncé. Adam faillit perdre de vue Sally et Zack et les suivit jusqu'à un attroupement d'élèves de leur âge, agglutinés autour d'un très grand homme.

-Tout le monde est là ? fit ce dernier. Bien, suivez-moi !

La troupe se mit en marche, empruntant un chemin différent de celui des autres élèves. Ils passèrent dans une sorte de sous-bois, marchant sur un terrain accidenté. Adam, après s'être pris une branche en pleine figure, commença à en avoir marre. Pourquoi les faisait-on faire un détour qui les ralentissait considérablement ? Franchement, c'était inutile.

Le bois laissa soudain la place aux berges d'un lac noir comme la nuit. Des barques y étaient accostées, attendant des occupants. Le géant les invita à monter de dans. Adam regarda les autres obéir puis se planta devant le guide.

-C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? On va pas traverser le lac ?

-Bien sûr que si ! Dépêche-toi, prends une barque.

Adam faillit répliquer mais se détourna et monta dans la barque occupée par Sally, Zack et un autre garçon, blond aux yeux bleus, qui se présenta comme Vincent Lewis. La barque commença à bouger après quelques secondes, lorsque le géant entra dans la sienne. Tous les bateaux filèrent silencieusement dans la nuit, en direction d'une montagne aux contours étonnamment déchiquetés.

Il apparut bien vite qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un véritable château de style assez médiéval perché sur une falaise. Adam écarquilla les yeux en le regardant, tout comme la plupart de ses camarades. Des dizaines de tours, fines ou larges, montaient dans le ciel sombre. La lune disparaissait même derrière l'une d'entre elles.

Les barques se dirigèrent vers la falaise, arrachant une grimace au né-moldu.

-Pourquoi on fonce dans la montagne ? demanda-t-il à Sally.

-Tu vas voir, répondit-elle mystérieusement.

De fait, les bateaux fonçaient vers un mur de lierre qui dissimulait une caverne assez impressionnante, éclairée par une série de torches enflammées accrochées aux parois. Les bateaux s'arrêtèrent brusquement, au bord d'une plage intérieure. Le géant sortit en premier et mena les élèves jusqu'à un escalier creusé dans la pierre, qui déboucha sur une pelouse penchée. En aval se trouvait une grande forêt sombre, et en avant, le château.

Le groupe gravit la pente, puis les escaliers menant à la grande porte de Poudlard. Le géant frappa trois grands coups puis attendit.

Derrière lui, aux côtés de Sally, de Zack et de Vincent, Adam commençait à s'ennuyer ferme.


	5. Chapitre 4 : La Répartition

**Disclamer : **C'est la première fois que je le fais, et j'en suis désolé. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche, mais bon, je me lance : L'univers et certains personnages ne sont pas de moi et appartiennent à **J.K. Rowling**. Cependant, de nombreux personnages ont été créés par moi. A part ça, je crois que c'est tout... Ah, oui : Laissez une review, please, ça me donnera l'impression d'être lu xD

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La Répartition**

La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme assez grand portant un justaucorps gris apparut, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Adam, lui, étouffa une grimace de dégoût. Une longue balafre traversait son arcade sourcilière, s'arrêtait en dessous de son œil gauche puis bifurquait et coupait sa joue en deux.

-Qui c'est ? murmura le garçon.

-Le professeur Galdrar, répondit Zack sur le même ton. Il donne des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Défense contre quoi ?

-Les forces du mal. Il paraît que c'est un des meilleurs professeurs dans ce domaine.

Adam gémit intérieurement. Les forces du mal… ça sonnait bien, mais ça avait l'air assez difficile. Et puis, les forces du mal devaient être mauvaises. Peut-être que le cours serait dangereux.

-Bonsoir, Hagrid, fit le professeur. La balade a été bonne ?

-Très, professeur. Je vous amène les petits nouveaux.

Le géant s'écarta et laissa les élèves entrer. Adam se força à détacher son regard du visage du professeur Galdrar et suivit les autres à l'intérieur. Le hall, très éclairé, était vraiment immense ; on aurait pu y mettre une maison de taille standard et encore avoir de la place. Le professeur les conduisit jusque dans une petite pièce plus sombre et se racla la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

-Je vous laisse ici un instant. Quand je reviendrai, nous irons rejoindre les autres dans la Grande Salle. Vous serez répartis dans les différentes Maisons de Poudlard.

Il sortit sans plus de cérémonies, laissant les élèves en plant.

-C'est quoi, son histoire de maisons ? demanda Adam après quelques minutes.

-Poudlard est divisé en quatre grandes Maisons, expliqua Vincent en s'approchant de lui. Serpentard, qui privilégie l'ingéniosité et la créativité…

-…ainsi que les Sang-Pur, les criminels et les mages noirs… intervint Zack avec amertume.

-…Ouais, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas le principal, répliqua le blond. Bref, il y a aussi Serdaigle, où vont ceux qui ont le meilleur esprit…

-…les génies, quoi… marmonna le roux.

-…et alors, t'as quelque chose contre ça ?

-Pas du tout !

-Mmph… Ensuite, il y a les Poufsouffle, qui préconisent le travail, l'endurance et la loyauté.

Vincent s'arrêta pendant quelques secondes.

-Rien à dire, Zack ? fit-il après un moment.

-Non, pourquoi ? répondit innocemment ce dernier.

-Pour rien. Et enfin, en dernier, les Gryffondor. Ils prennent ceux qui ont du courage et de la témérité à revendre. Voilà, tu sais tout !

Adam médita ces informations en silence. Quatre maisons ayant chacune leur lot d'élèves bizarres. Dans quelle maison allait-il aller ? Serdaigle le tentait bien, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être assez intelligent. Zack avait l'air très remonté contre Serpentard, et Adam n'avait pas envie de s'en faire un ennemi. A Poufsouffle, il fallait travailler… aucune chance qu'il y aille. Et Gryffondor… il ne pensait pas être assez courageux pour y entrer.

-Et comment est-ce qu'ils choisissent nos maisons ?

Zack et Vincent se regardèrent puis secouèrent la tête. Sally étouffa un petit rire puis les imita. Adam haussa un sourcil surpris mais ne dit rien.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le professeur Galdrar.

-Le Balafré, murmura Adam avec un demi-sourire.

Sally pouffa. Le professeur leur jeta un regard perçant puis frappa dans ses mains.

-Suivez-moi, la soirée ne fait que commencer !

Le groupe traversa le hall du château et s'arrêta devant une grande double porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre. Une voix de femme monta dans la salle.

-…l'heure de la Répartition !

Un brouhaha se fit entendre. Adam se fraya un passage dans le groupe de nouveaux élèves, suivi par Zack, Sally et Vincent, et déglutit difficilement. Devant eux se dressaient quatre tables très longues et assez larges, allant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient jusqu'au fond de la salle, ou presque, et remplies d'élèves qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour les nouveaux venus. Derrière, à une table plus petite, placée dans l'autre sens, se trouvaient des adultes, sans doute les professeurs.

Le né-moldu leva les yeux vers le plafond et grimaça. Déjà, il n'y en avait pas. Les murs s'estompaient à partir d'une certaine hauteur, laissant place à un ciel étoilé. Plus bas, des centaines de bougies flottaient, diffusant une lumière pas vraiment naturelle dans la salle. C'était grand, c'était un peu exagéré, mais ça en jetait !

Son regard fut ensuite attiré par autre chose. Un vieux chapeau râpé était posé sur un tabouret à trois pieds qui trônait sur l'estrade, face à toute l'école. Une voix résonna dans la salle, vieille et rauque. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le chapeau. Adam prit un air blasé.

-Evidemment, c'est lui qui…

-Hum, hum !

Une fente s'était ouverte dans le chapeau, comme une bouche. Elle fit un bruit semblable à un raclement de gorge puis entonna une chanson d'une voix bizarrement plus harmonieuse.

_Il y a quelques centaines d'années,_

_Existaient quatre très grands sorciers._

_Ils vivaient tous en Angleterre,_

_Où l'on f'sait la chasse aux sorcières._

_Alors un jour se concertant,_

_Ils décidèrent de but en blanc,_

_De réunir tous les enfants,_

_Chez qui l' pouvoir était présent,_

_Afin d'pouvoir leur éviter,_

_De finir un jour au bûcher._

_Les quatre fondèrent donc Poudlard,_

_Y accrochèrent leurs étendards,_

_Avant d'désigner les jeunes sorciers,_

_A qui ils allaient enseigner._

_Ne sachant pas comment faire,_

_Solennellement ils me créèrent,_

_Me donnèrent une vie, un cerveau,_

_Me présentèrent à ces marmots._

_Gryffondor demandait une vertu,_

_Celle du courage, du salut._

_Serpentard voulait les rusés,_

_Ceux qui réfléchissent et qui créent._

_Serdaigle prenait tous les génies, _

_Ceux qui ont le meilleur esprit._

_Poufsouffle dans sa grande clémence,_

_Accueillait le rest' de l'enfance,_

_Pour elle loyauté, amitié,_

_Comptaient plus que pouvoir de sorcier._

_Mais surtout n'oubliez pas,_

_Que même séparés par cela,_

_Vous formez une seule grand'famille,_

_Celle du pouvoir, de la magie !_

Un silence tomba sur la salle. Adam hésita. Fallait-il rire ? Ou bien applaudir ? Il ne fit aucun des deux et attendit. Petit à petit, des applaudissements envahirent la salle ; certains élèves allaient jusqu'à siffler ou crier un retour. Le né-moldu applaudit à son tour, histoire de ne pas être en reste.

Le Balafré interrompit l'ovation en levant simplement la main puis se tourna vers le groupe de nouveaux.

-A présent, nous allons vous répartir. Lorsque l'on vous appellera, vous vous assiérez sur le siège et mettrez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Il vous répartira dans les quatre maisons suivant ce qu'il lira en vous. Commençons tout de suite. Emma Alkan !

Une fille brune avança en tremblant. Le Balafré posa le vieux chapeau sur sa tête et attendit. L'antique couvre-chef murmura quelque chose puis cria « Gryffondor ! » d'une voix forte, faisant sursauter Adam. La fille s'installa à la table la plus à droite sous les applaudissements de ses camarades rouges et or. Les élèves défilèrent, remontant dans l'alphabet. Le né-moldu, quasiment certain d'être un des derniers à passer, admira le ciel étoilé sans se préoccuper de la Répartition.

-Vincent Lewis !

Adam tiqua et regarda le garçon blond s'asseoir sur le tabouret avec un air gêné. Le Choixpeau marmonna quelque chose qui fit sourire Vincent puis cria « Serdaigle ! », déclenchant une ovation à la deuxième table à gauche. Le blond jeta un regard à Adam puis alla rejoindre sa table bleue et bronze. Les suivants passèrent, de moins en moins nombreux.

-Sally Potter !

La brune soupira et avança. Adam remarqua avec surprise que des murmures parcouraient la salle. Les élèves la désignaient du doigt avec un air étrange. Elle les ignora superbement et prit place sur le siège. Le Choixpeau n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant de l'envoyer à Gryffondor.

-C'était couru d'avance, commenta un garçon près de lui.

-Ah, bon ? s'étonna le né-moldu.

-Bah ouais, avec les parents qu'elle a…

-Oh…

Adam s'apprêta à lui demander plus d'informations mais le garçon fut appelé à son tour et envoyé à Serpentard. Les élèves restant se succédèrent les uns après les autres.

-Adam Walker !

Le garçon grimaça, hésita, puis se lança et s'approcha du Balafré. Il s'assit lentement et détourna le regard de la salle pendant qu'on lui mettait le vieux chapeau sur la tête. Justement, le couvre-chef se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe.

-Mmh… intéressant… tu n'aimes pas la magie, à ce que je vois ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça. Néanmoins, tu as de bonnes qualités. Je te verrai bien à Serdaigle, mais quelque chose me dit que tu devrais aller à Gryffondor… Alors, que choisir ? Serdaigle ? Gryffondor ? J'avoue que quelque chose perturbe mon raisonnement… Serdor ? Gryffondaigle ? Oh, lala, je divague, je divague… Pourtant, je n'ai pas bu d'alcool. Bon, on va pas y passer la soirée. Ces deux maisons sont à égalité. C'est assez ennuyeux, mais je n'arrive pas à te répartir… à moins que… ah, voilà ! La balance penche, un peu… vers… Serdaigle !

Adam regarda la table des Serdaigles. Sa table. Il croisa le regard ravi de Vincent, puis se tourna vers les Gryffondor et croisa celui, un peu déçu, de Sally. Le Balafré enleva le Choixpeau de son crâne et le laissa partir. Le né-moldu alla s'installer à côté de Vincent.

-Je suis content de pas être tout seul, sourit le blond. Je ne connais personne, ici.

-On se connais pas vraiment, objecta Adam.

-C'est vrai, mais quand même… On s'est déjà parlé avant !

Le né-moldu pouffa et puis toussa en se tenant la gorge. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'une cravate était apparue autour de son cou. Elle était rayée bleu et jaune. Un badge représentant un aigle de bronze sur fond bleu était aussi accroché sur sa robe, au niveau du cœur.

-Pas mal, hein ? fit Vincent en voyant sa surprise.

-J'avoue, c'est assez bien.

-Regarde, la directrice va faire un discours !

En effet, une grande femme à l'air sévère s'était levée et réclamait le silence. Les élèves se calmèrent peu à peu. Elle commença par souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux, puis énonça certains règlements de l'école et fit quelques mises en garde. Adam, en l'écoutant, se promit de rester aussi loin que possible de tous les endroits étranges dont elle avait parlé, comme la Forêt Interdite ou le Saule Cogneur.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, on annonça le dîner. Les plats vides disposés sur les tables se remplirent de nourriture en moins d'une seconde. Les élèves commencèrent à manger, se passant les plats et prenant ce dont ils avaient envie. Adam hésita, pas sûr de vouloir manger ce qu'il y avait sur la table. A priori, ça avait l'air normal, mais cette nourriture était quand même arrivée par magie.

-Tu ne manges pas ? lui demanda Vincent entre deux bouchées.

-Si, si…

Le né-moldu soupira et se servit quelque chose qui ressemblait assez à des lasagnes. A son grand soulagement, ça en avait le goût et la texture. Le garçon finit son assiette de bon cœur et expérimenta d'autres plats. Ils étaient normaux.

Le repas se termina tard dans la soirée. Repu, Adam se laissa guidé dans le château par le préfet des Serdaigle, une grande fille rousse, tout en parlant avec Vincent et d'autres élèves de son année. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un tableau représentant un jeune homme à l'air blasé qui tenait une plume de paon dans une main et un morceau de parchemin dans l'autre.

-Bonjour la jeunesse, soupira-t-il en les voyant. Alors, voyons voir… si je connais un secret, que je le dis à cinq personnes qui le disent aussi à cinq personnes, combien de personnes au total connaissent ce secret ?

-Trente et une, répondit la préfète. Tu es rouillé, Royal, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Tu as trop grandi, Angela, répliqua le jeune homme. Allez-y, passez…

Le tableau s'écarta, laissant apparaître une entrée. Le groupe l'emprunta et arriva dans une grande salle ronde, dont les murs étaient tapissés d'étagères remplies de livres. Un grand feu flambait dans une cheminée située en face de l'entrée et était entouré de fauteuils rayés de bleu et de bronze. Deux grandes tables étaient également disposées le long des murs. Pour finir, deux escaliers en spirale montaient aux dortoirs. Adam et Vincent l'empruntèrent, ainsi qu'une dizaine d'autres garçons. Le premier était réservé aux filles, et donc inaccessible. Ils montèrent le second et débouchèrent dans un dortoir comprenant dix lits à baldaquin disposés en cercle. Ils étaient tous placés près d'une fenêtre et semblaient assez vieux mais confortables. Une table de chevet, une étagère et une petite armoire venait compléter le décor.

-Je prends celui-ci, décréta Robert McDouglas, un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris en désignant le lit le plus proche de la porte. Ca ne dérange personne ?

Adam haussa les épaules. Les autres répondirent à moitié et s'installèrent à leur tour. Le né-moldu prit le lit à la droite de celui de Vincent et déballa ses affaires apparues dans la pièce comme par magie. Réellement par magie, en fait. Ensuite, il se mit rapidement en pyjama et se glissa sous les couvertures. Le sommeil ne vint pas facilement. Adam ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux évènements de la journée. Son arrivée dans cette école de timbrés, la chanson du vieux chapeau, la répartition assez stressante et la découverte de la tour des Serdaigles, sa nouvelle « maison ».

* * *

Voilà pour ce quatrième chapitre. Comme vous le voyez, notre cher Adam n'est pas vraiment emballé par son arrivée à Poudlard (c'est incompréhensible, non ?).


	6. Chapitre 5 : La Métamorphose

**Morghana : **(Et désolé si j'écorche ton pseudo xD) merci pour ta review ! Effectivement, j'essaie de ne pas écrire quelque chose de vu et déjà vu. Déjà, il me fallait un personnage n'ayant aucun rapport direct avec Potter/Weasley/etc. Un né-moldu était le moyen le plus facile d'en créer un. Ensuite, Je n'ai pas tenu compte de l'Epilogue car je l'ai trouvé vraiment affreux. Les noms des enfants m'ont choqués à un point inimaginable. Qui irait prénommer tous ses enfants comme des gens morts qu'on a connu ? A la limite, quand ils sont de la famille, c'est traditionnel, mais là... En plus, cette odeur de Happy End après une histoire devnue tellement sombre était insupportable. Bah ! Je m'éloigne, je m'éloigne... En ce qui concerne l'énigme du tableau, il est possible que je l'ai mal formulée. En fait, un homme le dit à cinq personnes qui le disent CHACUNE à cinq autres personnes ; je te laisse faire le calcul :) J'espère sincèrement te contenter avec la suite de cette histoire !

Ensuite, la bonne idée que j'ai eue xD : Adam n'aime pas la magie. C'est une idée qui m'est venue comme ça. Je repensais à Hermione (sans doute mon personnage préféré), et me disait qu'elle était vraiment exceptionnelle ; elle s'était adaptée tellement facilement à la vie de sorcière ! Aurais-je pu faire la même chose ? A partir de ce moment-là, j'ai décidé que mon héros n'aimerait pas la magie, du moins, au début de l'histoire. Pour la suite, je ne suis pas certain. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il y a peu de chances pour qu'il devienne un sorcier à part entière.

**

* * *

****Chapitre 5 : Métamorphose**

Adam s'éveilla à l'aube, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et se glissa silencieusement à l'extérieur. Le contact entre ses pieds nus et le sol dallé et froid le fit frissonner. Le garçon ouvrit silencieusement son armoire et en sortit de quoi se laver. La salle de bain, adjacente au dortoir, possédait deux douches et plusieurs lavabos. Il se lava rapidement, s'habilla et ressortit. Les autres dormaient encore. Devait-il les réveiller ? Il hésita quelques secondes puis secoua la tête et rangea son pyjama et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle était totalement vide.

-Génial, soupira-t-il. Je sens que je vais adorer cette école.

Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, il décida de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Peut-être que le déjeuner était déjà servi. Après tout, il faisait jour, même s'il était encore tôt. Adam marcha à tâtons dans le petit couloir menant à l'extérieur. Le tableau s'écarta à son passage, comme une porte de supermarché.

-Depuis quand les élèves se lèvent-ils si tôt ? se lamenta Royal en faisant de grands gestes théâtraux.

-Comment pouvez-vous être vivant ? répliqua Adam. Ca devrait pas être possible… vous êtes une peinture !

-Et alors ? Si j'étais mort, cette œuvre n'aurait plus de sens.

Le garçon soupira.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… Bah, laissez tomber.

Il s'éloigna, cherchant un moyen de descendre. L'escalier qu'il avait pris la veille devait se trouver dans les environs.

-Bingo ! s'écria-t-il en le trouvant.

Soulagé, il l'emprunta et descendit à l'étage inférieur, puis à celui encore plus bas. Ne reconnaissant toujours pas l'endroit, il descendit encore. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose avait changé. Certains escaliers semblaient avoir bougé. Pas rassuré, il continua sa descente puis se figea en plein milieu d'une volée de marches.

L'escalier bougeait pour du vrai. Adam en resta bouche bée et ne réagit pas pendant que les marches changeaient de direction. Tout s'arrêta d'un coup. L'escalier menait à un nouveau palier qui lui était plus familier. Le garçon se précipita en bas et fonça dans le couloir. C'était vraiment un château de tarés ! Quelle personne sensée aurait créé des trucs pareils ? Tableaux qui parlent, escaliers vivants,… c'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi.

Passablement énervé, Adam atterri dans le hall. Il entra dans la Grande Salle sans plus attendre et s'installa à sa table, qui était complètement vide.

-C'est quand même grand, marmonna-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

Sans l'agitation et le monde de la veille, la salle à manger ressemblait plus à une cathédrale silencieuse qu'à autre chose. Adam jeta un œil à la table des professeurs et vit que même elle n'était pas remplie. Seuls la directrice de l'école et deux autres professeurs y étaient installés. L'un était un jeune homme brun au regard doré portant une cape brune, elle aussi, l'autre une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds habillée d'une robe, d'une cape et d'un chapeau bleus clair. Ils discutaient tranquillement en sirotant du thé. Ou du café, peu importe. Hormis eux, une bonne dizaine d'élèves étaient déjà là, répartis chez les Serpentards, les Poufsouffles et les Gryffondors.

Adam ne mangea pas beaucoup, juste de quoi tenir jusqu'à midi. Il n'avait plus très faim, vu ce qu'il avait avalé la veille au soir. Après avoir fini son petit déjeuner, il hésita. Devait-il déjà retourner dans sa salle commune ? Elle n'était vraiment pas très intéressante. Le garçon soupira et joua quelques minutes avec ses couverts avant de les poser dans son assiette et de se lever. Aussitôt, une feuille de papier se plaqua sur son visage. Adam faillit crier mais se retint et retira la note. C'était son horaire de cours.

-Foutue magie, grommela-t-il en la parcourant des yeux.

Il commençait par un cours de Métamorphose, puis de Sortilèges, et l'après-midi était libre. La salle du premier cours se trouvait au deuxième étage. Curieux, le garçon décida d'aller voir à quoi elle ressemblait, même si le cours ne commençait que dans une heure et demie. Il quitta la Grande Salle, remonta dans son dortoir et ouvrit sa malle. Il en sortit un sac de cours dans lequel il fourra ses affaires, le mit sur son épaule et redescendit. Il compta les étages, histoire de se souvenir du chemin, et regarda à quels paliers s'arrêtaient les escaliers mouvants. Arrivé dans le couloir qu'il cherchait, il se mit en quête de la bonne salle. Pas facile, le long corridor en possédait une bonne dizaine, et presque aucune n'avait d'indication sur son utilité. Adam finit par la trouver. Une plaque portant l'inscription « Salle de Métamorphose » était clouée au dessus de la porte. Il entra discrètement et siffla d'admiration.

La salle était en demi ovale et des dizaines de livres a priori très vieux jonchaient le sol poussiéreux. Le garçon posa son sac sur un banc, créant un nuage de poussière qui le fit tousser. Il se protégea les yeux et recula.

-Personne a jamais passé l'aspirateur ici, ou quoi ? maugréa-t-il. C'est sale !

Il toussa encore un peu puis chercha de quoi faire un peu de ménage. Il trouva une vieille loque coincée entre deux livres et dépoussiéra largement les bancs et le bureau professoral. Il se choisit ensuite une place au premier rang et attendit.

Oh, il aurait pu aller au dernier rang et ne rien faire de son année, mais il ne voulait pas rater ses études. Même s'il n'aimait pas la magie, il se devait de réussir à la pratiquer un minimum, histoire de réussir ses examens. Et comme il n'avait pas envie de bosser dur tous les soirs, il avait décidé d'écouter en classe et de prendre des notes. Peut-être qu'en s'appliquant de la sorte, l'année passerait plus vite.

Le temps passa lentement. Le tic-tac d'une horloge imaginaire résonnait dans la tête d'Adam. L'aiguille des secondes sur sa montre avançait à une vitesse d'escargot, prenant plaisir à faire durer chaque seconde aussi longtemps que possible. Absorber par la contemplation de cet engin diabolique, le garçon ne vit pas l'ombre planer au dessus de lui. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, un faucon était perché sur le bureau du professeur, à deux mètres de lui. Adam ne fit pas un geste. Son esprit cherchait fébrilement des informations sur cette bestiole. Elle n'était pas vraiment méchante, mais rapide. Son bec et ses serres semblaient particulièrement acérés.

Le garçon esquissa un mouvement vers son sac mais se figea. Devant lui, l'oiseau était en train de… fondre ? Non, pas vraiment. ses contours se brouillaient, son bec changeait de couleur et disparaissait, ses plumes se résorbaient, son corps s'allongeait… bientôt, le jeune professeur qu'il avait vu dans la Grande Salle apparut, assis sur le bureau, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca fait du bien de voir que certains élèves se lèvent tôt, dit-il en se levant.

Adam le regarda avec un air interdit.

-Ca ne va pas ? s'inquiéta le professeur.

-Excusez-moi pour cette question, dit le garçon après quelques secondes, mais vous êtes quoi, au juste ? Un humain, ou un oiseau ?

Le professeur parut décontenancé.

-Un humain, bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire hésitant.

-Mais vous étiez un oiseau, objecta Adam.

-Je suis un Animagus. Le faucon est ma forme animale.

-Un quoi ?

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, semblant chercher quelque chose. Il s'approcha enfin d'un gros livre à la couverture de cuir, le souleva difficilement et le posa sur le banc d'Adam. Il sortit ensuite sa baguette et l'agita faiblement. Les pages se soulevèrent et défilèrent rapidement avant de s'immobiliser.

-Normalement, je vois les Animagi en quatrième année, mais vu que tu ne connais même pas le concept… lis ça.

Adam baissa les yeux sur la page indiquée. Elle parlait d'humains pouvant se changer en animaux. Il s'agissait a priori d'une chose extrêmement compliquée à faire, et seuls les très bons sorciers en étaient capables. La forme ne pouvait être choisie et était déterminée par la personnalité du sorcier.

-Y a pas de risque que j'en devienne un, soupira le garçon en repoussant le livre.

-Ca n'a pas l'air aussi dur, le rassura le professeur. Ne sois pas défaitiste.

Adam lui lança un regard blasé. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire. Le problème n'était pas qu'il ne savait pas, mais qu'il ne voulait pas. Il faillit exprimer ses pensées à voix haute mais la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment, laissant entrer les premiers élèves. Le professeur ferma le grand livre et le rangea dans un coin.

-Ah ! Tu es là ! s'exclama Vincent et s'installant à côté d'Adam. Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin, où étais-tu ?

-Je me suis levé tôt, répondit évasivement le né-moldu.

-En tout cas…

-Bienvenue à tous ! le coupa le professeur. Je suis heureux de vous accueillir dans ma classe de Métamorphose. Je suis le professeur Adelphe Avis. D'après mon horaire, je devrais donner cours aux Serdaigles et aux Poufsouffles. Tout le monde est là ?

Un concert de « oui » lui répondit. Adam se retourna. Effectivement, les élèves étaient très nombreux, peut-être une quarantaine. Comment un seul professeur pouvait-il prendre en charge autant d'élèves ?

-Comme vous êtes nombreux, continua l'Animagus, vous travaillerez toujours par groupes de deux. Vous pourrez ainsi corrigez les erreurs de votre partenaire et suivre ses conseils. Passons au sujet principal. Le cours de Métamorphose n'est pas le plus compliqué que vous aurez. Cependant, il vous faudra de la patience et de l'entraînement pour maîtriser les différents sorts que je vous proposerai. Si vous êtes assez doués, vous pourrez peut-être un jour faire ceci…

Le jeune homme pointa sa baguette vers une des bibliothèques recouvrant le mur derrière lui et murmura quelque chose. Aussitôt, des dizaines de livres se changèrent en oiseaux multicolores qui voletèrent dans la salle en piaillant. Un nouveau coup de baguette et ils se remirent sagement en place en reprenant leur apparence première.

Malgré lui, Adam trouva ça attirant. L'idée de pouvoir changer des choses de cette façon était vraiment tentante. Il se reprit rapidement. Tout ça n'était pas réel, ce n'était que de l'imposture. Comme tout dans ce château.

-…Mais pour l'instant, reprit le professeur Awis, je vais vous enseigner les bases. Nous commencerons par apprendre à transformer un objet en un autre avec ces simples cubes de bois. Voulez-vous bien les distribuer, monsieur… ?

-Adam Walker, répondit le né-moldu en se levant.

Il prit la boîte et passa entre les bancs, donnant un cube à chaque élève. Ce travail fini, il retourna à sa place avec son propre cube.

-Maintenant, je veux qu'il y ait au moins un livre de cours par banc. Ouvrez-le à la page dix. Les instructions du sort que vous allez effectuer s'y trouvent.

Vincent prit son livre et l'ouvrit à la page indiquée. Une image mouvante montrait une main tenait une baguette et faisant un geste en continue. Juste à côté était écrit le nom du sort à prononcer. Adam se pencha pour le lire. Il était inscrit en caractères gothiques.

-Cyclos ? déchiffra-t-il.

-Je vais essayer, proposa Vincent en sortant sa baguette.

Il imita le mouvement de la main et cria « Cyclos !». Les coins de son cube s'arrondirent un peu. Adam prit le livre avec un air amusé.

-« A présent », lut-il, « votre objet devrait être parfaitement sphérique. ». Pas très concluant comme tentative.

-Essaie, toi, si tu te crois plus malin, rétorqua le blond.

-D'accord.

Le né-moldu, par défi, sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur son cube. Il répéta mentalement le mouvement de baguette puis se lança. Son cube de bois s'arrondit petit à petit… puis s'aplatit. Adam regarda avec surprise le cercle de bois, fin comme une feuille de papier, qui avait remplacé l'objet initial.

-Au moins, il est rond, celui-là, fit-il après quelques secondes.

Vincent et lui échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire. Le blond retenta plusieurs fois le sort, sans que ce soit vraiment concluant. Adam le laissa faire, fixant son cercle de bois, songeur.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier cours de Métamorphose. Retenez bien ce personnage, le professeur Avis, c'est l'un de mes chouchous :) A plus pour la suite !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Sortilèges

Chapitre plus court que le précédent, mais ne vous en formalisez pas ^_^

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6 : Sortilèges**

-Maintenant, on a Sortilèges avec les Gryffondors.

Adam bâilla et suivit Vincent, qui semblait déjà connaître le chemin. Ils entrèrent dans une classe plus grande que celle de Métamorphose ; les Gryffondors y étaient déjà installés. Le né-moldu repéra Sally, assise à côté de Zack. Elle lui fit un signe de la main et désigna le banc vide derrière elle. Adam haussa les épaules, attrapa Vincent par la manche et l'y emmena.

-J'aurais vraiment voulu que vous soyez à Gryffondor, soupira Sally. Mais Serdaigle, c'est bien, aussi.

-Mieux que Serpentard, renchérit Zack.

Vincent leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi détestes-tu tellement les Serpentards ? demanda Adam.

-Tous les Mangemorts venaient de Serpentard, répondit le roux. Sans oublier le… enfin…

Il parut gêné et se tut.

-…Voldemort, termina Sally.

Un silence s'abattit sur les tables voisines. Deux ou trois élèves, comme Adam, se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Le né-moldu se pencha vers sa camarade.

-Qui ça ?

-Oh, c'est vrai, tu ne le connais pas, répondit-elle avec un air mi-étonné, mi-amusé. Il s'agit d'un très puissant mage noir qui a fait régner la terreur en Angleterre. Il est responsable de la mort de dizaines de personnes !

-Et… il est en prison ?

-Non, il est mort !

-Et même que c'est son père à elle qui l'a vaincu ! s'écria Zack.

Sally lui donna un coup de coude réprobateur. Le roux lui lança un regard furibond et se retourna, boudeur.

-Ton père ? s'étonna Adam.

-Oui, répondit un peu sèchement la Gryffondor. Harry Potter, le Survivant, l'Elu, et tout le blabla. Je suis sa fille, chouette, non ?

Elle se retourna à son tour et sortit son livre de Sortilèges. Le né-moldu la regarda quelques instants, étonné, puis sortit le sien.

Ainsi, certaines personnes n'hésitaient pas à utiliser la magie pour tuer ? Evidemment, il avait été stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé. Mais quand même, il avait du mal à imaginer un gigolo en robe noire avec un chapeau pointu et une baguette en train de tuer quelqu'un. C'était un peu… surréaliste !

-Hum, hum !

Adam leva la tête. Un petit homme, assis, ou plutôt debout, derrière son bureau, réclamait le silence. Vincent lui glissa qu'il s'agissait du professeur Flitwick, un des plus vieux professeurs de Poudlard. Il enseignait depuis des dizaines d'années.

-Les sortilèges sont la base de la magie, fit le professeur d'une voix fluette. Ils sont parfois simples, parfois difficiles. Il faudra vous entraîner dur pour tous les maîtriser. Ouvrez votre manuel à la première page et essayer un sortilège de Lévitation. Si vous avez des problèmes, appelez-moi, je suis là pour ça.

Les élèves se mirent au travail.

-Wingardium… Leviosa ? lut Adam. On dirait du latin.

Vincent haussa les épaules et essaya. Il fit un large mouvement du poignet et prononça la formule en fixant sa plume d'oie. L'objet tressauta quelques instants puis retomba, inerte. Devant eux, Zack arrivait au même résultat. Sally, un peu plus douée, réussit à soulever son encrier de quelques centimètres. Adam regarda sa propre plume et sortit sa baguette. Le contact entre sa main et le bout de bois lui faisait du bien. Il l'avait déjà remarqué en cours de Métamorphose ; cela lui procurait une douce sensation de tiédeur.

Reprenant ses esprits, le né-moldu imita le geste expliqué dans son livre et récita la formule.

-Wingardium Leviosa !

La plume se souleva lentement mais sûrement. Elle parvint bientôt à hauteur de son visage. Du coin de l'oeil, Adam vit Vincent le regarder avec surprise.

-Comment t'as f…

Un craquement sinistre lui répondit. La plume, cassée en plusieurs morceaux, retomba sur le banc du né-moldu.

-Han, non ! C'est pas vrai… soupira Adam. Elle est foutue, et je n'en ai pas d'autre.

-Je crois qu'il y a un sort pour réparer les choses cassées, fit Vincent. Il doit être quelque part dans le livre.

Il feuilleta son manuel et s'arrêta vers le milieu. Il lut rapidement la formule, imita silencieusement le mouvement puis prit une grande inspiration et se lança.

-Reparo !

La plume demeura inerte.

-Allez, Reparo !

Toujours rien. Le blond fronça les sourcils.

-Reparo !

Cette fois, les morceaux de plume bougèrent imperceptiblement, puis se rassemblèrent à une vitesse folle, recréant la plume originelle.

-Tu as réussi ! s'exclama Adam en examinant l'objet.

-Et je ne sais même pas faire voler un objet, soupira Vincent.

-On ne peut pas être bon partout.

Le né-moldu reposa sa plume et reprit sa baguette.

-Je réessaie, fit-il. Wingardium Leviosa !

L'objet se souleva, suivant les mouvements de sa baguette. Adam s'amusa quelques secondes avec, le faisant voler autour de lui.

-Je crois que j'ai compris le truc, lança-t-il à Vincent.

Le blond enchaîna essais sur essais, sans aucun résultat. Devant eux, Zack aussi semblait avoir du mal, contrairement à Sally qui semblait très à l'aise. Le né-moldu la regarda, pensif.

La fin du cours approcha rapidement. Adam, Vincent, Zack et Sally se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Grande Salle puis se séparèrent une fois arrivés là-bas. Vincent semblait préoccupé et mangea peu. Lorsqu'il eut fini de manger, Adam attendit que le blond ait fini lui aussi, puis les deux Serdaigles sortirent dans le hall.

-On a toute l'après-midi de libre, fit remarquer le né-moldu. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, ici ?

-Ben… il y a un parc assez grand, répondit Vincent. Il fait encore chaud, alors on pourrait passer l'après-midi dehors.

-Si tu veux, ça ne me dérange pas.

-On ne devrait pas attendre Zack et Sally ?

-Ils n'ont pas encore fini ?

-Je ne pense pas.

Les deux garçons poirotèrent dans le hall pendant près de vingt minutes avant l'apparition des deux Gryffondors.

-On a failli vous attendre, ironisa Adam.

-Vous avez prévu quelque chose ? demanda Sally en l'ignorant.

-On pensait aller dans le parc, expliqua Vincent.

-Bonne idée ! Et on pourra aller dire bonjour à Hagrid !

Adam fronça les sourcils. Hagrid ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose… Où l'avait-il déjà entendu ? Le garçon se creusa la tête tout en suivant ses amis à l'extérieur. Sally s'arrêta fréquemment pour demander son chemin à des élèves plus âgés, et les entraîna finalement à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

-On était pas sensé ne pas y aller ? demanda le né-moldu en fixant la forêt sombre.

-On y va pas, répondit Zack. Hagrid habite juste au bord de la forêt, regarde.

Il pointa du doigt une cabane un peu délabrée. Un grand potager entouré d'une barrière et un enclos ouvert venait compléter le paysage. L'endroit semblait désert. Les quatre élèves s'approchèrent de la baraque en suivant un escalier de pierre assez raide. Ils passèrent devant une tombe qui attira l'attention d'Adam.

-Crockdur ? lut-il sur la pierre tombale. Qui est-ce ?

-C'était son chien, répondit Sally. Je ne l'ai pas connu, mais il paraît qu'il était très gentil.

-C'est glauque, marmonna le né-moldu en détournant son regard.

La Gryffondor frappa à la porte de la cabane. Elle s'ouvrit plusieurs secondes plus tard, laissant apparaître un très grand homme qu'Adam reconnut immédiatement.

-Le géant ! s'écria-t-il.

-Demi-géant, le corrigea Hagrid d'une voix forte. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous…

Il baissa les yeux sur les quatre premières années.

-Oh ! mais si c'est pas Sally et Zack ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix soudain plus douce. Entrez, entrez !

Zack obéit et disparu à l'intérieur. Sally attrapa les deux Serdaigles par leur robe et les tira dans la baraque. Elle n'était pas grande, contenait une grande table, de grandes chaises, un grand lit, bref… un mobilier de demi-géant. Hagrid installa ses invités à table et leur servit à tous une tasse de thé. Adam dévisagea cet homme étrange, à l'air si dangereux. Il était assez vieux, vu les bandes grises qui striaient sa chevelure en bataille et sa grande barbe brune.

-Alors, qui sont vos amis ? demanda le demi-géant en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Voici Vincent Lewis et Adam Walker, les présenta Sally. Ils sont à Serdaigle en même année que nous.

-C'est Dumbledore qui serait content, soupira Hagrid. Lui qui avait toujours prôné l'entente entre Maisons.

-Qui ça ? intervint Adam presque malgré lui.

Le démi-géant lui lança un regard vitreux, Vincent et Zack parurent stupéfaits et Sally réprima un gloussement.

-Mes parents sont des moldus, ajouta-t-il. Je ne connais rien à votre monde de… à votre monde.

Il avait failli dire « de tarés », mais ce n'était peut-être pas assez diplomatique. Hagrid soupira longuement.

-C'est toujours étrange de rencontrer quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas, fit-il en touillant dans sa tasse de thé. Il était tellement… bon, généreux. Il aimait tout le monde et protégeait les faibles des puissants. C'est grâce à lui si Poudlard a résisté si longtemps au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je croyais que c'était le père de Sally qui l'avait battu, objecta le né-moldu.

-C'est vrai, concéda le demi-géant, mais avant la naissance de Harry, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était déjà là, et il ne s'est jamais attaqué à Poudlard parce qu'il avait peur de Dumbledore.

-Oh… Il devait être fort, ce Dumbledore.

-Il l'était.

Un silence s'installa. Sally fixait sa tasse de thé, pensive, tout comme Hagrid. Zack et Vincent semblaient mal à l'aise. Adam ne comprit pas pourquoi. D'accord, ce Voldemort avait tué des dizaines de personnes… mais voilà, quoi. Il existait des gens bien pires que lui dans le monde.

-Je pense que nous allons vous laisser, fit Sally pour rompre le silence. Merci pour le thé, Hagrid.

Elle se leva, imitée par ses amis. Hagrid les raccompagna à la sortie et ouvrit la porte pour les laisser passer.

-Revenez quand vous voudrez, fit-il avec un sourire sincère. J'aime avoir de la compagnie, parfois.

Il semblait soudain plus triste. Adam repensa à la tombe de son chien ; il devait lui manquer. Un demi-géant ne devait pas avoir une foule d'amis. Les quatre élèves rentrèrent au château en discutant de choses et d'autres. Dans le hall, ils se séparèrent et montèrent dans leurs salles communes respectives. Adam hésita un peu devant les escaliers mais se résigna et les emprunta à la suite de Vincent. Arrivés devant Royal, ils attendirent l'énigme.

-Hum… fit le jeune homme peint. Une énigme…

-Est-ce que vous demandez une énigme à chaque élève qui veut entrer ? le coupa Adam.

-C'est la règle, répondit Royal.

-C'est stupide, répliqua le né-moldu. Et si un élève que vous savez être de Serdaigle n'arrive pas à répondre à votre devinette ?

-Eh bien, il n'entre pas.

-C'est débile…

-C'est la règle ! s'insurgea le tableau. Et puisque vous êtes si malin, répondez à ceci : Qu'est-ce qui est vert, qui tourne et qui devient rouge ?

Adam haussa un sourcil. Ca ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait…

-Une grenouille dans un mixer ? tenta-t-il.

Royal parut surpris.

-Vous la connaissiez ? C'est un élève dont les parents sont moldus qui me l'a raconté l'année dernière.

-Ce n'est pas juste pour les sorciers, intervint timidement Vincent. On n'utilise pas d'appareils moldus.

-C'est vrai que c'est pas très loyal ! renchérit le né-moldu.

-Bon, ça va, grommela le jeune homme. Arrêtez de me faire perdre mon temps et passez.

Le tableau s'écarta de l'entrée. Adam et Vincent s'y engouffrèrent en gloussant. La salle commune était déjà bien remplie ; certains élèves faisaient même leurs devoirs. Adam grimaça en s'imaginant travailler le premier jour de l'année. D'autres Serdaigles s'entraînaient à la magie. Le garçon fut pris de l'envie de les rejoindre mais résista. Pourquoi faire de la magie sans y être obligée ? Elle était déjà assez barbante comme ça.

Le né-moldu soupira. Et pour quelle raison pensait-il ça ? Il sentait que la magie lui déplaisait de moins en moins, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de l'apprécier. Il essaya de ne plus y penser et passa le reste de l'après-midi à parler avec Vincent et d'autres élèves de son année. Ensuite, ils allèrent dîner, puis remontèrent et passèrent la soirée à jouer à un jeu d'échec magique.

Enfin, jouer… Adam regarda les autres jouer, se sentant mal à l'aise devant ce jeu. Les pièces étaient trop vivantes, et s'amuser à les voir s'entretuer avait quelque chose de malsain. Pas étonnant que certains sorciers deviennent des cinglés sanguinaires, s'ils passaient leur temps à jouer à ça…

Vers dix ou onze heures du soir, le né-moldu décida d'aller se coucher. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil ; ses pensées dérivaient vers sa famille et ses amis. Il se demandait comment ils allaient et s'ils pensaient à lui. Eloigné de tous les gens qu'il aimait, il avait l'impression qu'il finirait par tomber dans l'oubli et que, lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui, personne ne le reconnaîtrait. Et même si c'était quelque chose de complètement irréaliste, cette idée le hanta jusque dans ses rêves.

* * *

Mais quelle est donc cette chose qui empêche Adam d'aimer la magie ? Pourquoi Vincent était-il bizarre ? Combien de Weasley y a-t-il à Poudlard ? Vous le saurez... dans quelques chapitres.

Et pour ceux qui se demandent, je ne suis pas une fille :) Enjoy !


	8. Chapitre 7 : Deuxième journée

Deuxième journée de cours pour Adam... ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne raconterai pas tous les jours de l'année.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Deuxième journée**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Adam se réveilla à l'aube. Il se traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain et grimaça en se voyant dans le miroir ; il avait des cernes sous ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil. Le né-moldu soupira et se lava le visage, essayant de faire disparaître ces traces. Ensuite, il prépara ses affaires et descendit manger. Comme la veille, la Grande Salle était presque vide. Le professeur Avis conversait avec le Balafré, formant un tableau assez étrange, et la directrice mangeait en silence.

Adam mangea rapidement puis regarda sa montre. C'était une montre mécanique, Allan Ring lui avait dit que les objets électriques avaient la mauvaise habitude de se dérégler face à une importante source de magie. Elle indiquait six heures trente. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Le cours commençait dans plus de deux heures.

Le né-moldu sortit son horaire de sa poche. Il commençait avec le cours de Potion, puis celui de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Morose, il quitta sa table et sortit dans le hall. Là, il hésita, puis passa la grande porte d'entrée déjà ouverte. La fraîcheur du matin le fit frissonner, tout comme le léger vent qui soufflait en rafales. Adam descendit la prairie, se laissant pousser par le vent, et s'arrêta à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite.

Il fixa les bois sombres pendant quelques minutes, pris d'une envie irrésistible de s'y engager. Il s'apprêtait à le faire lorsqu'une grande main s'abattit sur son épaule. Le né-moldu sursauta, et le charme fut rompu. Il se retourna et croisa le regard intrigué de Hagrid, le demi-géant.

-Qu'avais-tu l'intention de faire ? demanda-t-il.

-Moi ? Euh… rien en particulier.

-Un conseil, ne t'approche pas de cette forêt. Certaines choses ne doivent pas être dérangées.

-B… bien sûr… je… je rentre au château.

Un peu déboussolé, Adam fit demi-tour. Il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner plusieurs fois. Quelque chose, dans cette forêt… mais quoi ? Il avait l'impression de la connaître, chose inexplicable. Perdu dans ses pensées, le garçon descendit aux cachots du château, où se déroulait le cours de Potion. Comme la veille, il était le premier élève arrivé ; pas étonnant, vu l'heure.

-Oh, mon Dieu, fit-il en entrant dans la classe.

Les cachots étaient gris, sombres et froids, plein de courants d'air, mais cette pièce… Quelqu'un avait suspendu des tentures colorées un peu partout, et recouvert le sol de dalles à motifs floraux et aux couleurs éclatantes. Adam se frotta les yeux et prit place à un banc peint en vert. En sortant son chaudron pliant et en le dépliant à l'endroit indiqué, il eut presque honte de cette touche noire et triste dans cet univers joyeux et bariolé.

Soudain, quelques tentures bougèrent et s'écartèrent. La sorcière blonde habillée en bleu que le né-moldu avait vu la veille apparut, tout sourire.

-Laisse-moi deviner, s'exclama-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu es Adam Walker, c'est ça ?

-Euh… oui.

-Adelphe m'a parlé de toi. Il a dit que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un élève arriver si tôt un de ses cours. C'est vrai que c'est assez étrange de voir quelqu'un qui…

Adam perdit le fil. La jeune femme parlait vite, en faisant de grands gestes et en n'arrêtant pas de sourire. Elle parlait de la décoration, de celle du professeur précédent, puis du mal qu'elle avait eu à enlever toutes les horribles choses qui encombraient la pièce.

Le né-moldu fut sauvé par l'arrivée des autres élèves. Normalement, il avait cours avec les Gryffondors. Gagné, il vit Sally entrer, le repérer et s'installer à côté de lui. Zack, jamais loin de son amie, prit le banc derrière eux, tout comme Vincent. Les nouveaux arrivants étaient stupéfaits par la décoration pour le moins… originale de cette salle.

-Bien dormi ? demanda Sally et dépliant son chaudron.

-Pas assez, on va dire, répondit Adam. Dis, t'as pas l'air très surprise par la déco, c'est bizarre.

-Je savais déjà à quoi m'attendre, sourit la Gryffondor. Le cousin de Zack nous en a fait une description assez réaliste.

-Son cousin ? s'étonna le né-moldu. Il y a combien de Weasley à Poudlard ?

Sally sembla réfléchir.

-Et bien… il y a Zack, son grand frère, Léon… euh, nos cousin, Ralph, Sam et Mike et nos cousines Suzie, Laure et Ana.

Adam tiqua.

-Comment ça, vos cousins ?

-Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? fit Sally. Zack est mon cousin.

-Vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout...

-Ca arrive !

Le né-moldu médita ces informations. Sans prendre Sally en compte, ça faisait… huit élèves Weasley dans l'école. Et d'après ce qu'il avait entendu la veille dans sa salle commune, cette famille allait presque exclusivement à Gryffondor…

La sorcière blonde réapparut, demandant le silence. Adam réprima un sourire ; il l'avait presque oubliée. Elle se présenta comme le professeur Damant, qui allait leur donner cours de Potion pendant toute leur scolarité. Le garçon s'étonna de voir la différence entre son attitude face à la classe et celle qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'il était seul. Elle souriait toujours, mais sévèrement, et parlait beaucoup moins, donnant des ordres et des conseils. Elle les mit tout de suite au travail, leur apprenant à faire une potion de base.

Adam baissa les yeux sur son livre. Les explications pour la Potion de Printemps étaient très claires mais difficile à mettre en oeuvre ; couper des racines en cubes parfaits n'était pas vraiment facile, et que voulait-il dire par « une pincée » ? Le né-moldu essaya d'imiter le travail de Sally, bien plus à l'aise dans ce domaine, comme dans les autres, d'ailleurs.

Le cours se termina trop rapidement au goût d'Adam. Il n'osa même pas regarder le professeur en lui remettant son échantillon de potion et s'en alla directement. Il était sûr de l'avoir raté.

-Ta potion n'était pas si mal ; le réconforta Sally. Peut-être un peu trop claire… mais à part ça…

-Je préfère ne pas y penser, la coupa le né-moldu. Vous avez quel cours, maintenant ?

La Gryffondor consulta son horaire en mâchouillant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns.

-Métamorphose, et vous ?

-Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-Bon, bah… on se revoit à midi !

Adam acquiesça. Sally attrapa Zack par le bras et l'entraîna au deuxième étage. Le né-moldu se tourna vers Vincent.

-C'est où, le cours du Balafré ?

-C'est méchant comme surnom, pouffa le blond. Et si tu veux savoir, on a cours au troisième étage, suis-moi.

Les deux Serdaigles se mirent en route. Ils tombèrent sur une partie de leur classe et l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle de classe. Le professeur Galdrar y était déjà, assis à son bureau, un livre à la main. Il le referma en les voyant entrer et sourit, faisant bouger sa cicatrice de manière très peu seyante.

-Installez-vous, je vous en prie. On attendait plus que vous.

Adam regarda la classe ; effectivement, elle était bien remplie. Il reconnut des élèves de Poufsouffle et de sa propre Maison. Vincent et lui trouvèrent un banc libre au premier rang. Le Balafré annonça directement la suite des opérations. Cette année serait dédiée aux bases de la magie noire et des façons de la combattre. Le professeur passa une grande partie du cours à lire des passages du livre de cours à voix haute. Il avait une voix grave et rassurante, un peu endormante, aussi. Adam se surprit à piquer du nez vers la fin de l'heure, ce que lui fit remarquer Vincent à la sortie.

-Je dors pas très bien, ici, répliqua le né-moldu. Ca n'a rien à voir avec le cours !

-Si tu t'endors en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, tu risques de faire une syncope en Histoire de la Magie, ricana Sally, qui les avait rejoint. Le professeur Binns est vraiment inintéressant.

-Et en plus, il est mort, ajouta Zack.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? lui demanda Adam. C'est un genre de revenant ?

-Un fantôme, plus précisément, répondit le roux.

-Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas découvert à mon premier cours, soupira le Serdaigle. Sinon, je pense que je serais vraiment tombé dans les pommes.

-Il n'y a pas de fantômes, chez les moldus ? s'étonna Zack.

-Pour nous, ce ne sont que des légendes. Et les gens qui y croient ne sont pas toujours bien vus.

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarres, quand même, marmonna le Gryffondor.

-Parle pour toi ! rétorqua Adam.

Zack haussa les épaules et suivit Sally à la table de leur Maison. Vincent et Adam rejoignirent la leur. Le repas se passa dans le calme ; Vincent était silencieux et jetait fréquemment des regards autour de lui.

-Ca va ? lui demanda le né-moldu.

-Mh ? Euh… oui, oui.

Adam haussa un sourcil sceptique. Pour sûr, le blondinet était très convaincant. Bah, après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il termina son assiette et attendit que Vincent finisse de manger.

-On fait quoi, cet après-midi ? demanda le blond.

-Je pensais retourner dehors, répondit Adam. C'est le seul endroit où on peut être entre Maisons.

-Il faut prévenir Sally et Zack, alors.

-Je m'en occupe.

Le né-moldu se leva et s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors. Il trouva ses deux amis en pleine conversation avec une fille rousse plus âgée.

-Adam ! s'exclama Sally. Tu tombes bien, voici Ana, notre cousine.

-En fait, je m'appelle Anabelle, la corrigea Ana. Mais tout le monde m'appelle par ce surnom. Tu es Adam Walker, c'est ça ?

-Euh… oui.

-Ils m'ont parlé de toi…

La jeune fille s'interrompit.

-Désolé, on m'appelle, fit-elle en désignant un groupe de filles du regard. A bientôt, Adam.

-…salut.

Le né-moldu regarda Ana partir avec étonnement. Elle était exubérante, spontanée… bizarre. Il secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur Sally et Zack.

-On va dehors, avec Vincent. Vous venez ?

-Pourquoi pas ? répondit la brune en regardant son cousin. Tu es partant ?

Zack haussa les épaules.

-'Me dérange pas.

Adam sourit et reparti, suivi par les deux Gryffondors. Ils rejoignirent Vincent dans le hall et sortirent. Il faisait plus froid que la veille, mais la température restait clémente. Les quatre élèves se promenèrent autour du château, explorant des endroits cachés et trouvant diverses entrées secondaires. En fin d'après-midi, ils s'arrêtèrent au bord du grand lac.

-Il a l'air profond, commenta Adam.

-Il l'est, confirma Sally. Mon père m'a dit qu'il y avait tout un peuple qui vivait sous l'eau.

-Comme… des sirènes ? s'étonna le né-moldu.

-En gros, oui.

Le Serdaigle se pencha au dessus du lac. Des sirènes, si proche… Et dire que des centaines de personnes passent leur vie à chercher des formes de vie intelligentes dans l'espace, alors qu'il en existe sur Terre.

-J'aimerais les voir un jour, murmura-t-il.

-Qui sait ? fit Vincent en haussant les épaules.

Adam retourna s'asseoir avec ses amis, reprenant leur conversation. Lorsqu'il commença à faire noir, ils rentrèrent au château, dînèrent et montèrent dans leur Maison respective. Les deux Serdaigles profitèrent de la présence d'un quatrième année pour ne pas avoir à répondre aux énigmes douteuses de Royal et s'écroulèrent dans un canapé de leur salle commune.

Ce soir-là, Adam accepta une partie d'échec, mais ne put la terminer, dégoûté après la mort de sa reine, au sens littéral. Il ne tarda pas à monter dormir et pria pour que sa nuit soit plus complète que les précédentes.

Hélas, encore une fois, il fut persécuté par différents cauchemars, voyant sa famille et ses amis vivre sans lui et ne pas s'en soucier.

* * *

A suivre... j'essaie d'écrire un chapitre tous les deux jours environ, mais ça ne durera pas. Roooh...


	9. Chapitre 8 : Baguettes vivantes

**Chapitre 8 : Baguettes vivantes**

Septembre passa vite. Les devoirs commencèrent à s'accumuler gentiment, obligeant Adam à respecter ses bonnes résolutions : travailler et écouter. Par contre, Vincent passait le plus clair de son temps à rêvasser, chose assez inquiétante, vu qu'il délaissait ses études. Lorsque le né-moldu lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, le blond éludait la question et affichait un masque calme et joyeux.

Octobre arriva, apportant avec les premières chutes de feuilles. Adam commençait à apprécier la magie, mais quelque chose le bloquait encore, l'empêchant de profiter pleinement de son état de sorcier. Il travaillait bien, réussissait la plupart de ses sorts, avait des notes correctes, mais ça ne suffisait pas.

Ce jour-là, un mardi froid et pluvieux, Adam était assis à côté d'un Poufsouffle avec qui il avait sympathisé, un certain Edmund Falogan. Néanmoins, il se retournait fréquemment pour voir Vincent, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Aujourd'hui, fit le professeur Galdrar, nous allons nous éloigner de notre matière, et parler des baguettes. Que savez-vous à leur propos ?

Une main se leva, celle d'un Serdaigle, Eric Pick.

-Elles sont magiques.

Quelques rires secouèrent la classe, faisant rougir le pauvre bougre. Le Balafré les fit taire d'une main.

-Que veux-tu dire par là, exactement ?

-Eh bien... hésita Eric. Elles ne sont pas ensorcelées, mais de nature magique, et leur conception reste un mystère. J'ai entendu dire qu'une guilde secrète faisait pousser des arbres magiques qui produisent le bois dont sont faites les baguettes.

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Quelqu'un peut-il expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas ensorceler une baguette ?

Personne ne leva la main. Adam regarda autour de lui, puis sortit sa baguette. Vu comme ça, c'était évident. Peu sûr de lui, il leva son bras.

-Oui ? fit le professeur.

-Peut-être parce que… utiliser un objet ensorcelé pour faire de la magie est impossible ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais tu t'en rapproches.

Le Balafré commença à déambuler dans la classe, mains derrière le dos.

-Ce n'est pas impossible mais très difficile, expliqua-t-il. Seul les très bons sorciers en sont capables. En fait, vous ne devriez pas pouvoir utiliser la magie, car c'est un art qui demande beaucoup de capacités et de concentration. Les baguettes ont été créées pour catalyser votre pouvoir, de sorte que vous puissiez lancer des sorts plus facilement. Enfin, c'est ce qui était prévu au départ.

Il fit une pause, parcourut les élèves des yeux. Adam n'arrivait pas à quitter son horrible balafre des yeux. Au fil du temps, il s'y était habitué, et ne ressentait plus de dégoût en le regardant. Maintenant, il était curieux, voulait savoir comment il s'était fait ça, mais le lui demander ne serait sûrement pas une bonne idée.

-Il s'est avéré, continua le Balafré, que certaines baguettes sont devenues étranges. C'est vraiment rare, mais ça a été observé dans plusieurs pays. Elles auraient agi par elles-mêmes, indépendamment de la volonté de leur possesseur. La plupart des gens n'y croient pas, mais moi si. Après tout, tout est possible pour quelque chose de magique.

-Vous voulez dire, intervint Eric, que les baguettes sont vivantes ?

-Effrayant, n'est-ce pas ? répondit le professeur. Après tout ce que nous leur faisons subir ? Non, je ne pense pas qu'elles soient vivantes. Du moins, pas au sens ou nous l'entendons. Mais je pense aussi qu'elles ne sont pas dénuées d'esprit ou d'intelligence.

Adam jeta un œil à sa propre baguette, sceptique, puis nota ce que le professeur avait dit. Son parchemin était constellé de pâtés et de déchirures, mais bon, ce moyen d'écriture était tellement archaïque. Le né-moldu se promit de recopier le tout sur du papier normal, avec un stylo normal, qu'il avait emmené avec lui en début d'année, par précaution. Cependant, son bloc de feuilles était presque vide ; il devrait bientôt en demander un à ses parents.

La sonnerie annonça la fin du cours et l'heure du déjeuner. Adam attendit Vincent et alla manger. Ensuite, ils retrouvèrent Sally et Zack dans le hall.

-On ne peut pas sortir, il pleut trop, décréta La Gryffondor.

-Et la bibliothèque est à exclure, ajouta son cousin. On n'a pas le droit d'y parler.

-Alors on est condamné à rester dans le hall ou à errer dans les couloirs ? s'étonna Adam.

-Bah, On peut rester dans la Grande Salle, proposa Sally. Même si c'est très bruyant.

-Et toi, Vincent, t'en pense quoi ? demanda le né-moldu à son ami.

Le blond sembla sortir de sa rêverie et se tourna vers eux.

-Je préférerais qu'on ne traîne pas ici…

-Y a pas moyen de se réunir quelque part, comme une sorte de club ? fit Adam.

-Ce serait possible, mais il faudrait l'accord d'un professeur, objecta Sally. Ca risque d'être difficile.

-Cette école est vraiment compliquée, soupira le né-moldu. On peut pas juste trouver une classe inutilisée ?

-On peut essayer, répondit la Gryffondor.

-Alors, faisons ça !

Le quatuor monta les marches du hall, en direction des escaliers mouvants.

-Vincent Lewis !

Les quatre élèves s'arrêtèrent. Le blond grimaça et se retourna.

-Oui, Taddicus ?

Un garçon de deux ou trois ans de plus que lui, portant les insignes de Serpentard, rejoignit le groupe. Il était accompagné par une petite bande qui resta au bas des marches. Adam s'étonna de la ressemblance frappante entre lui et Vincent. Mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux, même nez droit et fin. L'autre était plus grand et mieux bâti.

-Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis la Répartition, fit le Serpentard. Les vieux savent-ils que tu es à… Serdaigle ?

Dans sa bouche, le nom sonnait comme une insulte. Loyal à sa Maison, Adam faillit lui sauter au coup mais résista. Après tout, le gars avait des acolytes et était bien plus fort que lui.

-Ils ne savent pas, murmura Vincent en détournant son regard. Je n'ai rien dit.

-Moi si, rétorqua l'autre avec un sourire sadique. Et tu ne devrais pas tarder à recevoir une lettre. Bon courage…

Il sourit, satisfait, et redescendit rejoindre ses amis. Vincent ferma les yeux, abattu.

-Tu ne l'arrêtes pas ? s'écria Adam.

-Pour quoi faire ? répondit le blond. Le mal est déjà fait.

-Raison de plus pour te venger !

Vincent secoua la tête. Le né-moldu le regarda avec un air incrédule puis sortit sa baguette et la pointa discrètement sur le Serpentard.

-Locomotor Mortis, murmura-t-il.

Le garçon sembla trébucher, manqua la dernière marche et s'étala dans le hall, déclenchant l'hilarité des élèves présents. Sally fit les gros yeux à Adam, Zack éclata de rire et Vincent gémit. Taddicus se releva et sortit sa baguette.

-On ferait mieux de partir ! cria Sally en tirant Adam et Vincent par la manche. Courrez !

Le Serpentard lança un sort qui manqua Vincent de peu. Le blond suivit les autres qui montaient un escalier. Au premier étage, ils continuèrent à monter. Le groupe de Taddicus courrait après eux.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? geignit Vincent. Il ne nous lâchera pas !

Adam se mordit la lèvre. C'était vrai, ça, pourquoi avait-il jeté ce sort ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Sur le moment, il s'était senti furieux, et n'avait pas réfléchi. Mais quand même, quel idiot il avait été !

-Je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul, s'excusa le né-moldu.

-Il faut qu'on se cache ! s'écria Sally.

-Prenons cet escalier, fit Adam. Il mène à notre salle commune !

Les quatre élèves bifurquèrent et montèrent les marches quatre à quatre. Au dernier moment, l'escalier commença à bouger, dans les deux sens. Ils ne pouvaient ni monter ni descendre. Au palier précédent, les Serpentard les invectivaient et jetaient des sorts au hasard. L'escalier s'arrêta finalement, débouchant sur un couloir inconnu.

-Profitons-en pour prendre de l'avance, déclara Zack en jetant un œil derrière eux et en s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

Sally le suivit, puis Adam et enfin Vincent. L'endroit était peu éclairé et poussiéreux, signe qu'il n'était pas fréquemment utilisé.

-Où croyez-vous qu'il mène ? fit Sally après quelques minutes.

-Aucune idée, répondit Adam. J'espère juste qu'il ne nous ramènera pas en arrière…

Les murs étaient pleins de vieux tableaux dont les personnages les regardaient d'un air intrigué. Des femmes, des hommes et des enfants défilaient au fil de l'avancement des élèves. Soudain, Adam s'arrêta devant le tableau d'une femme aux cheveux couleur fauve et aux yeux sombres.

-Vous savez qui c'est ? demanda-t-il aux autres. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue.

Vincent s'approcha et se baissa.

-Il y a un nom… Ouah ! C'est Eleanora Gryffondor !

-Qui ?

-C'est la fille de Godric Gryffondor, l'un des quatre sorciers ayant créé Poudlard, l'informa Sally. C'était une de ses trois descendantes, mais elle est morte sans avoir eu d'enfants. Les historiens ont perdu la trace des enfants des deux autres il y a longtemps.

-Mais il paraît que le Ministère de la Magie les connaît et les garde sous surveillance, ajouta Zack.

Adam resta quelques secondes devant le tableau, dérangé par cette impression de déjà vu. La jeune femme peinte lui souriait et regardait ses quatre spectateurs. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration irréelle et elle clignait régulièrement des yeux. Le né-moldu s'étonna une nouvelle fois de l'étrangeté des tableaux magiques.

-Continuons, fit Sally au bout d'un moment. Nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

-Et puis, les autres pourraient nous retrouver, ils ont vu par où nous sommes partis, renchérit Vincent.

-A propos, dit Zack. Comment se fait-il qu'il te connaisse, ce Raddicus ?

-Taddicus, le corrigea le blond. C'est mon cousin. Nous sommes des Sang-Pur. J'ai essayé de l'éviter depuis le début de l'année… ça avait bien marché jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Je comprends, compatit Adam. Il est pas vraiment gentil…

-C'est pas ça, le coupa Vincent. C'est juste… dans ma famille, tout le monde va à Serpentard.

-C'est bizarre, ton nom et ton prénom ne correspondent pas à ceux des vieilles familles de Sang-Pur, intervint Sally.

-Ma mère n'était pas comme les autres Serpentards, expliqua le Serdaigle. Elle n'aimait pas la violence et était loyale. Elle a été répartie à Serpentard uniquement parce qu'elle était très créative. Quand elle a finit ses études, elle s'est mariée avec mon père, Harold Lewis, un Sang-Pur qui venait d'Amérique. Là-bas, ils sont souvent moins snob qu'ici. Ils ont disparu il y a des années, et j'ai été élevé par mes grands-parents. Ils ont essayé de faire changer mon nom sur les papiers du Ministère, mais ça n'a heureusement pas marché. Maintenant, Taddicus va me mener la vie dure, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. Tu as fait une grosse erreur, Adam, mon cousin est très rancunier.

-Désolé pour tes parents, répondit le né-moldu. Et puis, j'essaierai de ne pas tomber sur Taddy.

Vincent pouffa.

-Appelle-le comme ça devant lui et tu es mort !

-Raison de plus pour le faire !

Sally leva les yeux au ciel.

-Franchement, on se demande pourquoi tu es à Serdaigle, un vrai fonce-dans-le-tas.

Adam se tut, mal à l'aise en repensant aux hésitations du Choixpeau. Et si le vieux couvre-chef s'était trompé ? Si Gryffondor était sa vraie Maison ? Le né-moldu secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées.

-On ferait mieux de continuer, fit-il pour changer de sujet.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Ils se remirent en chemin, parcourant le long couloir silencieux sur des centaines de mètres. Adam avait remarqué depuis longtemps que l'intérieur était souvent plus vaste que l'extérieur, chez les sorciers.

-Il y a de la lumière, devant ! s'écria soudain Zack. Venez !

Il se mit à courir, imité par les trois autres.

-Incroyable, souffla Adam. C'est immense !

La pièce était en demi-cercle, très grande, munie de deux larges baies vitrées donnant sur le lac et la Forêt Interdite. Une vieille bibliothèque contenant peu de livres et une armoire fermée à clef se dressaient contre les murs du couloir menant à cette salle. Plus loin, à côté d'un vieux fauteuil à bascule faisant face à l'extérieur, trônait un vieux métier à tisser. Une grande table en bois abîmée et quelques chaises délabrées remplissaient le milieu de la pièce. Au fond, une vieille cheminée était adossée au mur séparant les deux baies vitrées. Devant elle, des fauteuils et canapés, étrangement ressemblant à ceux de la salle commune des Serdaigle, mis à part leur couleur d'or sale, étaient disposés en demi-cercle, posés sur un tapis oriental.

-On est où ? demanda le né-moldu après quelques minutes. C'est extraordinaire !

-J'en sais rien, répondit Sally. Mon père ne m'a jamais parlé de cet endroit… et pourtant, il connaît bien Poudlard.

-Même chose pour moi, fit Zack.

-A qui cet endroit pouvait-il appartenir ? fit Vincent en fronçant les sourcils. Il a l'air abandonné depuis longtemps.

-C'est vrai, confirma Sally. Il y a de la poussière partout.

Elle souffla sur la table pour appuyer ses dires. Un nuage de poussière se souleva et la fit éternuer. De son côté, Adam s'approcha de l'armoire. Il toucha la serrure mais retira vite sa main, comme brûlé par son contact. Sans savoir pourquoi, il passa une main derrière le meuble. Gagné ! Une clef était accrochée à un vieux clou. Il la détacha et la ramena vers lui.

-Comment tu l'as trouvé ? s'étonna Vincent.

-Je sais pas, une intuition.

Le né-moldu hésita, puis mit la clef dans la serrure. L'armoire s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre…

Adam et Vincent hurlèrent.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Rêves étranges

La suite...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Rêves étranges**

Adam et Vincent hurlèrent.

Le cadavre tomba sur le né-moldu qui bascula sous son poids et s'écroula en arrière. Sa tête heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

La jeune femme tissait, silencieuse et appliquée. Ses mains bougeaient rapidement, mécaniquement, montrant qu'elle faisait ce travail depuis longtemps. Trois autres femmes se trouvaient dans la pièce. L'une d'elle se balançait dans le fauteuil à bascule, un bébé dans les bras. Une autre, encore, traquait la poussière avec un plumeau. La troisième les regardait, avachie dans son canapé. Elle était habillée en homme, pantalon et veste de cuir, et affichait un air supérieur et arrogant. Soudain, elle se tourna vers lui.

Adam recula. Ce regard sombre, ces cheveux fauves… Etait-ce Eleanora Gryffondor ? La jeune femme continua de le fixer, mais sans le voir. Le né-moldu comprit pourquoi lorsqu'un enfant le traversa littéralement ; un petit garçon ayant la même tignasse et les mêmes yeux qu'Eleanora.

-Trois descendant, murmura Adam.

Sa voix lui sembla étrange. Lointaine. Il regarda tour à tour Eleanora, le petit garçon et le bébé. Tous trois étaient les derniers descendants de Godric Gryffondor, il en était presque sûr.

-El', fit le garçon, l'escalier ne veut pas me laisser descendre.

-C'est normal, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix triste. Tu ne peux pas descendre.

-J'en ai marre de rester ici !

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Si père nous trouve en train de déambuler dans le château…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend. Son frère baissa la tête et s'approcha de la bibliothèque. Il prit un livre au hasard et s'installa pour la lire, un air déçu sur le visage. Adam traversa la grande pièce, se dirigeant vers Eleanora. Elle était jolie, d'une certaine manière, mais elle paraissait surtout très forte, physiquement et mentalement. Il sentait qu'elle était puissante.

-Adam…

Le né-moldu se retourna. Personne.

-Adam !

Qui l'appelait ? Il connaissait cette voix…

* * *

-Adam !

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux, désorienté. Les visages de Sally, Zack et Vincent étaient penchés sur lui, inquiets. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé et se redressa vivement.

-Le cadavre !

-Du calme, fit Sally et appuyant sur son épaule. Pas de gestes brusques.

-Mais il y avait un… dans…

-Ce n'était pas un corps humain, l'informa Vincent. Juste un sortilège. Quand tu as perdu connaissance, l'armoire s'est refermée et la clef a disparu.

-Alors… c'était faux…

Adam soupira de soulagement et se leva doucement. Il palpa sa tête et fut heureux de constater qu'il ne saignait pas ; au moins une bonne chose d'arrivée. Soulagé, il jeta un œil dans la pièce. Son regard croisa le vieux métier à tisser.

_La jeune femme tissait, silencieuse et appliquée._

Le né-moldu se figea. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Mais était-ce vraiment un rêve ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il n'avait jamais fait de rêve pareil, et les pensées qu'il avait eues, ce qu'il avait ressenti, ça lui paraissait vraiment réel.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta Vincent.

-Oui… oui.

-Je pense que nous devrions partir, fit Sally. Il est bientôt l'heure de manger.

Adam acquiesça et la suivit dans le couloir. Il s'agrippa à Zack, n'arrivant pas à marcher très droit. En passant devant le portrait d'Eleanora Gryffondor, il s'arrêta. C'était bien elle qu'il avait vue. Et, étrangement, le tableau ne souriait plus, mais le regardait avec un air de défi. Le né-moldu frissonna et se remit en marche. La traversée du couloir prit plusieurs minutes, et il fallut encore attendre que les escaliers bougent. Les quatre élèves se dépêchèrent et descendirent manger ; Adam était resté inconscient longtemps, et la nuit tombait déjà. Au dîner, Vincent se fit tout petit, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer par Taddicus, et les deux Serdaigles filèrent directement dans leur salle commune.

Adam refusa une partie d'échec magique et écrivit une lettre à ses parents, prenant de leurs nouvelles, de celles de ses amis et demandant des feuilles et de l'encre. Il se sentit mal en écrivant ; son ancienne vie lui manquait toujours autant. Pourtant, il s'était fait de bons amis à Poudlard, comme Vincent, Zack et Sally, et les cours l'intéressaient. Mais, au final, quelque chose n'allait pas, et il ne savait pas quoi.

Adam rangea la lettre pour la poster le lendemain et monta se coucher. Le rêve qu'il avait fait durant l'après-midi lui revint en tête, et il ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit.

Lorsque l'aube arriva, il était couché sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts en fixant le vide. Le chant d'un oiseau quelconque le décida à se lever. Il se lava rapidement, prépara ses affaires de cours, prit sa lettre et partit pour la volière. Une fois sa lettre confiée à un hibou, il alla manger, et resta attablé jusqu'à l'arrivée de Vincent.

-Bien dormi ? lui demanda le blond en jetant des regards craintifs autour de lui. Dis, tu as vu Taddicus ?

-Pas fait attention, répondit le né-moldu en terminant son bol de chocolat.

-J'ai vraiment pas envie de tomber sur lui, après ce qui s'est passé hier…

-Mmh…

Adam se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Dans le hall, il rencontra et salua distraitement Sally et Zack. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch, où allait se dérouler son cours de Vol. Enfin, son cours… En début d'année, lors de la première leçon, il s'était pris son balai en pleine figure et avait été amené d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Au deuxième cours, il avait fait une chute de cinq mètres et s'était cassé une jambe, réparée en un clin d'œil par l'infirmière, Madame Pomfresh. A son troisième cours, il avait perdu le contrôle de son balai et s'était écrasé contre un mur. Il s'en était sorti sans trop de dommages, mais pas son balai. Depuis, Madame Bibine l'autorisait à rester à terre pendant sa leçon. Il en profitait pour s'avancer dans ses études ou lire un livre intéressant.

Les élèves ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Installé sur la pelouse, un livre à la main, le né-moldu les regarda distraitement enfourcher leur balai et s'envoler. Il eut une bouffée de jalousie vite étouffée par ses mauvaises expériences.

-Et en plus, marmonna-t-il pour lui, ils ont l'air stupide…

Le cours se termina sans incidents. Adam attendit Vincent, puis ils se rendirent aux serres du château, pour leur cours de Botanique. Le professeur Chourave, bientôt à la retraite, leur fit rempoter des plantes carnivores assez agressives. Plongé dans ses pensées, le né-moldu se fit mordre plusieurs fois et passa la fin du cours à l'infirmerie.

-Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda Vincent lorsqu'il arriva en plein dîner, la main gauche bandée.

-Bah, c'était rien, répondit Adam. Ca ne fait même plus mal.

Vincent hocha la tête et se servit.

-Mais toi, tu vas bien ? insista-t-il après quelques bouchées. Depuis hier, tu te comportes bizarrement.

-Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça.

-Si ça continue, ce ne sera pas une simple morsure, la prochaine fois.

Adam médita ces paroles tout en mangeant. Effectivement, il devait faire attention. Mais la fatigue accumulée depuis la veille et le rêve étrange auquel il n'arrêtait pas de penser ne l'aidaient pas. Après le repas, il décida d'aller se reposer et partit sous le regard inquiet de son ami. Dans le hall, il tomba nez à nez avec la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir pour l'instant.

-Toi, tu ne fileras pas, cette fois, fit Taddicus en sortant sa baguette.

Adam soupira. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre. Et de toute façon, il était sûr de perdre. Néanmoins, il prit sa baguette et fit face à son adversaire en soupirant.

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait, siffla le Serpentard.

-Et si je dis que je suis désolé ? objecta Adam.

-Ca ne marche pas comme ça… Locomotor Mortis !

Adam sentit ses jambes se bloquer et tomba à genoux.

-Copieur, grommela-t-il.

-Plakausol !

Le né-moldu sentit comme un poids sur ses épaules et bascula en avant. Sa tête heurta le sol et tout devint noir. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, il s'évanouit.

* * *

Le hall était presque vide. Eleanora, flanquée de deux servantes qui regardaient leurs pieds avec un air désolé, jeta un regard noir à Adam.

-J'en ai marre de devoir rester à l'écart, se plaignit-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous enfermer ici !

-Hein ? fit le né-moldu. Mais elle ne peut pas…

Il se retourna et recula. Un grand homme habillé de rouge et d'or, à la longue crinière fauve et aux yeux sombres pleins de fierté, se tenait face à lui. Godric Gryffondor. Et il en imposait. Tout, en lui, respirait la puissance. Adam s'écarta des deux parents, impressionné.

-Le château n'est plus sûr, rugit Godric. Remonte tout de suite !

-Je ne suis plus une enfant ! se défendit Eleanora. Je suis plus puissante que beaucoup de sorciers… je ne crains ni la douleur, ni la mort !

-Mais moi, je crains la tienne, répondit le fondateur d'une voix radoucie. Tu n'as pas besoin de te mettre en danger pour prouver ta valeur.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, père… Je veux juste… être plus libre !

-Le temps n'est pas à la liberté. Nos ennemis rôdent, et tu es une de leurs cibles. Depuis le départ de Salazar, entrer au château est devenu trop facile.

-Mais…

-Ne discute pas et remonte !

Eleanora lança un long regard empli de fureur à l'attention de son géniteur et tourna les talons. Ses deux servantes s'inclinèrent devant Godric et la suivirent en courant presque.

* * *

Adam se redressa en se tenant la tête. Il avait une bosse au niveau du front. Les évènements de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se rappela vaguement s'être fait maîtriser par le cousin de Vincent, et puis… plus rien.

Enfin, si. Encore un rêve bizarre dans lequel il voyait Eleanora Gryffondor. De plus, il avait même fait face à Godric, un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard ! Comment pouvait-il rêver d'une personne qu'il n'avait jamais vue ? Il était presque certain qu'aucun tableau du château ne montrait Godric Gryffondor. Plongé dans ses pensées, le né-moldu ne vit pas ses amis arriver.

-Ca va ? lui demanda Sally en s'asseyant sur son lit.

-Il paraît que tu ne t'es même pas défendu, fit Zack. Pourquoi ?

Adam sourit faiblement.

-Disons que… je l'avais un peu mérité.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Vincent. C'est ma faute si Taddicus…

-C'est moi qui ai commencé, le coupa le né-moldu. Tout est de ma faute, pas de la tienne..

-Mais quand même, intervint Zack. Il a fait fort, sur ce coup. Heureusement qu'un professeur est arrivé.

-Ca m'apprendra à me mesurer à des gars plus grands que moi, soupira Adam.

-C'est vrai que ce n'était pas très malin, fit Sally. C'était vraiment stupide, en fait. Le genre de chose que Zack aurait pu faire, s'il avait plus de cran.

-Hey ! s'offusqua ce dernier. Je suis prudent, c'est tout !

-Bien sûr, railla sa cousine.

Adam et Vincent éclatèrent de rire, attirant l'attention de Madame Pomfresh qui se chargea de mettre les trois visiteurs dehors et gronda le malade. Elle l'obligea à se recoucher et lui dit qu'il ne quitterait pas l'infirmerie avant l'heure du dîner.

-Tout un après-midi de perdu, soupira Adam en se retournant dans on lit.

Le soir venu, il descendit à la Grande Salle et dîna légèrement, n'ayant pas vraiment fin. Il salua ensuite ses amis Gryffondor et monta dans sa salle commune. Ses camarades voulurent savoir ce qui lui était arrivé exactement, mais il éluda leurs demandes en prétextant une fatigue intense et alla se coucher. A son grand soulagement, il réussit à dormir, et aucun rêve bizarre ne vint le troubler de toute la nuit.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Taddy Chéri

Merci pour ta review, **Verba**. Effectivement, j'essaie que mon personnage ne soit pas trop caricatural. Ce n'est ni un saint, ni un démon.

Désolé d'avance, mais ce chapitre est quand même plus court que les précédents. Je suis légèrement en panne d'inspiration pour le moment (MAIS je continue :) ).

**

* * *

****Chapitre 10 : Taddy Chéri**

Novembre arriva sans qu'Adam ne soit à nouveau tourmenté par des rêves bizarres. Depuis son séjour à l'infirmerie, il évitait soigneusement Taddicus et sa bande. Vincent, Zack, Sally et lui n'étaient plus remontés dans la salle en demi-cercle depuis l'épisode de l'armoire ensorcelée, et c'était très bien comme ça.

Ce jour-là, Adam terminait une lettre pour ses parents, assis dans sa salle commune totalement vide. Presque toute l'école s'était réunie pour le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Lui-même n'avait pas voulu y participer, ce sport ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Après tout, voir des guignols à califourchon sur leurs balais en train de passer une balle dans des anneaux ou de s'envoyer des boulets de canon à tour de bras… non merci.

Une fois sa lettre finie, le né-moldu monta à la volière et la confia au hibou qu'il utilisait le plus souvent, un moyen duc docile et rapide. Du haut de la tour, le garçon avait une vue sur la Forêt Interdite. Il se sentait toujours attirée par elle, mais ne s'en était presque plus approché depuis sa rencontre avec Hagrid.

Adam fixa la grande étendue sombre pendant plusieurs minutes puis s'en détourna et retourna dans sa salle commune. Ses pas résonnaient dans le château presque vide, lui donnant la chair de poule.

-Je pensais que tu étais parti voir le match, fit Royal en le voyant arriver.

-Le Quidditch ne m'intéresse pas, répondit le né-moldu. Tu me laisses passer ?

-Tu oublies mon énigme, ricana le jeune homme. Voyons voir…

Le né-moldu leva les yeux au ciel et fit demi-tour.

-Laisse tomber, fit-il en agitant la main.

-Mais… s'offusqua Royal. Ne… ne pars pas comme ça ! Mais quelle honte… Reviens !

Adam disparut à l'angle d'un couloir, fier de la déconfiture du tableau un peu trop prétentieux pour lui. Sauf que, maintenant, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Le garçon erra dans les couloirs, rencontrant ça et là quelques élèves, puis entra finalement dans la bibliothèque. Il n'y allait pas souvent ; il préférait passer son temps libre à se balader avec ses amis.

Lorsqu'il passa la porte, un frisson parcourut son corps. Un frisson chaud, vraiment étrange. La bibliothèque était vide, même Madame Pince n'était pas là, ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible. Le né-moldu flâna entre les rayons et finit par tomber sur la seule personne présente dans la pièce.

Elle était plus vieille que lui et se balançait sur sa chaise, ses pieds posés sur la table. Elle ne portait pas l'uniforme de l'école et chipotait à une mèche de ses longs cheveux couleur fauve. Couleur fauve.

-Oh, non ! geignit Adam. Pas ça…

Eleanora ne l'entendit bien sûr pas du tout. Cependant, elle leva quand même la tête et enleva ses pieds de la table en voyant son père arrivé. Ce dernier la regarda avec réprobation.

-Tu ne m'as pas obéi, lui reprocha-t-il. Tu ne peux pas venir ici.

-Cela fait un mois que je suis vos consignes, père, protesta-t-elle. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais besoin de faire autre chose.

Elle regarda son livre avec lassitude.

-Estimez-vous heureux que j'ai choisi la lecture, ajouta-t-elle en le reposant. Non, ne dîtes rien ! Je remonte dans mes appartements.

La jeune femme se leva et partit d'un pas fier et digne. Godric la regarda, partagé entre la colère et l'amour qu'il avait pour sa fille, puis se retourna.

-Merci de m'avoir prévenu de sa présence ici, fit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

Les deux servantes s'inclinèrent plus profondément et se retirèrent. Le fondateur soupira et prit le livre que lisait sa fille. C'était une histoire d'amour impossible entre un sorcier et un fantôme. Il le regarda avec tristesse et le rangea dans son rayon.

* * *

-Il est enfin réveillé !

Adam ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait à l'infirmerie, entourée de Sally, Zack et Vincent. Le né-moldu soupira intérieurement. Ca avait recommencé… ce rêve, avec Eleanora, et Godric Gryffondor. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le tourmentait ?

-Adam, tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Sally.

-Oui, désolé… je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé…

-D'après la bibliothécaire, tu es resté un quart d'heure dans l'entrée de la bibliothèque sans bouger. Elle a fini par s'inquiéter, est aller te parler et tu t'es écroulé, lui expliqua obligeamment Zack. Bizarre, non ?

-Euh… ouais.

-On s'est beaucoup inquiété, fit Vincent. Tu es resté inconscient pendant des heures.

-Ils sont même venus nous déranger en plein match, marmonna Zack.

Sally lui donna un coup de coude réprobateur, faisant rire Adam.

-Mais quand même, fit la Gryffondor. C'est déjà la troisième ou quatrième fois que tu es amené à l'infirmerie, cette année. Essaie de faire plus attention lorsqu'on n'est pas là.

-Et lorsqu'on est là aussi, renchérit Zack en s'éloignant d'elle.

Adam promit de faire attention et prétexta une fatigue pour qu'ils le laissent seuls. Une fois au calme, il se mit à réfléchir.

Plus rien n'allait. Ces rêves étaient revenus, mais cette fois, il était conscient. Ils s'étaient imposés à lui. Et s'il avait été dans un escalier ? Il serait tombé et aurait pu se faire mal, ou se tuer. Le né-moldu était inquiet, à présent. Et, seigneur, pourquoi lui ? Alors qu'il commençait à être à l'aise avec le monde magique, il fallait que quelque chose vienne raviver ses doutes. Fatigué malgré ses longues heures de sommeil, Adam s'endormit sur ces pensées moroses.

* * *

Les jours passèrent. L'incident ne se reproduit plus et tomba peu à peu dans l'oubli. Adam avait arrêté de se poser des questions et avait repris ses habitudes. Un après-midi, vers la mi-novembre, les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans la Grande Salle pour travailler. Sally et Zack s'entraînaient à quelques sorts de Métamorphose pendant que Vincent et Adam rédigeaient un devoir sur les propriétés magiques du sel pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

-J'ai pas grand chose, soupira Vincent. Tu as mis quoi, toi ?

-Que ça repoussait les morts-vivants, les monstres d'eau douce, énonça le né-moldu, et… bah, c'est tout.

-Il n'y avait pas une histoire de purification ? demanda le blond.

Adam fronça les sourcils.

-Oui… je crois. C'était pas quelque chose concernant certaines potions ?

-Peut-être…

Sally, en train de s'amuser à changer son crayon en ver de terre, se figea.

-Ne vous retournez pas, les gars, souffla-t-elle. Taddy est dans la place.

Adam grimaça en se touchant le front. Vincent soupira et se tassa sur son banc. Le Serpentard passa à côté d'eux en les ignorant superbement puis, finalement, se retourna avec un sourire narquois.

-Tiens, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est plus vu.

Adam le regarda avec un air intrigué. Sang de quoi ? De bourde ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? A côté de lui, Vincent baissa la tête. Le visage de Zack se ferma et Sally bouillonna littéralement sur place.

-Répète un peu ! explosa-t-elle en levant sa baguette.

Taddicus leva les mains et désigna la table des professeurs du pouce. Les professeurs Galdrar et Avis les regardaient, attirés par le bruit qu'ils faisaient.

-Si tu utilises la magie contre moi, tu es fichue, ricana le Serpentard.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, siffla Sally en rangeant sa baguette. Et si tu oses l'appeler encore…

-…Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et alors, que peux-tu me faire ?

Adam fronça les sourcils. C'était donc ça… Sang-de-Bourbe. Et vu les têtes de ses amis et des élèves qui les écoutaient, ce devait être une insulte assez conséquente. Et ce Taddicus… il méritait qu'on le remette à sa place. Ce n'était qu'un petit sorcier prétentieux à peine plus âgé que lui. Un sorcier. Seulement un sorcier.

Le né-moldu sourit.

-Elle ne peut peut-être pas te lancer de sort, mais il y a d'autres moyens, fit-il en se levant et en faisant face au Serpentard. Comme celui-là… !

Taddicus ne vit rien venir. Adam lui balança son poing en pleine figure et le Sang-Pur tomba en arrière en gémissant. Des cris résonnèrent dans la salle, puis les professeurs se levèrent et approchèrent en courant presque. Le Balafré regarda la victime à terre en fronçant les sourcils puis se tourna vers le Serdaigle.

-Toi, suis-moi, ordonna-t-il. Et vous, conduisez votre ami à l'infirmerie.

Le groupe de Serpentard aidèrent Taddicus à se relever et l'emmenèrent. Adam suivit le professeur Galdrar après avoir jeté un regard à ses amis. Une fois encore, il avait agi impulsivement. C'était étrange, ce n'était pas son genre, avant son arrivée à Poudlard. La magie pouvait-elle changer sa personnalité à ce point ? Le Balafré fit entrer le né-moldu dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Il s'assit à son bureau et croisa les bras.

-J'attends, fit-il en le regardant fixement. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Il m'a insulté, expliqua Adam.

-C'était une raison pour le frapper ?

Le Serdaigle faillit répondre « oui » mais se ravisa. Ce n'était pas une bonne raison, il en avait conscience.

-Il m'a traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, se justifia-t-il.

Le professeur passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

-Ce n'est pas meilleur comme raison. Voilà ce que je te propose. Tu es un bon élève, tu travailles en classe, tu fais tes devoirs, et personne ne s'est encore plaint de toi. Pour cela, je ne te punirai pas. Mais la prochaine fois, tu iras en retenue, compris ?

Adam hocha la tête.

-C'est bon, tu peux partir.

Le garçon acquiesça et sortit. Une fois dehors, il soupira longuement. Ses amis arrivèrent rapidement et l'entourèrent.

-Alors ? s'inquiéta Vincent. Tu vas avoir des problèmes ?

-C'était excellent ! le coupa Zack. Si t'avais vu sa tête quand il s'est relevé… ouah !

-Ne l'encourage pas ! protesta Sally.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne recommencerai plus de si tôt, soupira Adam. J'ai eu de la chance, cette fois, le Balafré ne m'a pas collé.

-N'empêche… y a pas beaucoup de gens qui auraient fait ça, renchérit Zack.

-Surtout pas toi, ricana Sally.

-Je… j'aurais pu !

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et son cousin se retrancha dans un silence boudeur.

-On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda Vincent.

-Je pense que je vais me faire oublier quelques temps, grimaça Adam. Il faudra qu'on trouve un autre endroit que la Grande Salle pour se réunir.

-On y réfléchira demain, décréta Sally. Taddicus ne risque pas de nous embêter encore aujourd'hui, alors profitons du temps qui reste et finissons vite notre travail.

Les autres acquiescèrent et la suivirent. En entrant dans la grande Salle, le né-moldu vit que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Il fut tenté de faire demi-tour mais se retint et rejoignis sa place en les ignorant.

-Bon ! fit-il en prenant sa plume. On parlait de quoi, déjà ? Ah, oui, les propriétés magiques du sel…

Il se mit à écrire consciencieusement. Vincent, Zack et Sally échangèrent un regard surpris mais ne firent aucun commentaire et se mirent au travail.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Projets de vacance

**Désolé **pour cette attente **longue **et **intolérable** !

j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce onzième chapitre. Il marque un petit tournant dans l'histoire.

En effet, jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais une idée de départ, et un autre d'arrivée. Entre les deux, c'était le vide intersidéral. Autrement dite, je n'avais pas d'histoire. J'ai donc bazardé le premier jet de ce chapitre, créé une nouvelle page word et mis par écrit les idées qui me sont venues. J'ai résumé les vhaputres déjà écrits en quelques lignes et posé les bases des suivants (AActuellement, j'ai mes idées jusqu'au dix-sepièmre chapitre)

En même temps, j'ai relu cette fic et me suis dit "Mouais". Pour un adepte des séries fleuve (ATTENTION, je parle des fics, pas des animes... parce que Naruto et Bleach, j'ai ai plein le... enfin, bref. Y a que One Piece que je suis ), faire une histoire aussi courte n'est pas très malin. Aussi, la période des vacances de Noël durera au moins cinq-six chapitres (Kwaaaaa ? Oo). c'est beaucoup, mais je compte introduire un nouveau personnage important.

En parlant de personnages, j'ai également fiché la plupart des personnages, et en particuliers ceux qui sortent de mon imagination. Ainsi, nos quatre héros, ainsi que tous les élèves Weasley ont maintenant une fiche personnelle. C'est vraiment très utile, car j'ai mis sur papier des information que j'aurais pu oublier et que j'utiliserai à bon escient. Au fil de l'histoire, vous découvrirez donc les personnalité des enfants Weasley (Et je précise que la fille de Fleur et Bill aura un rôle sûrement important). Et j'ai aussi fiché les professeurs, évidemment.

Voilà, c'est tout. Je m'excuse encore et encore... me souviens plus de quand date mon dernier chaitre posté. Et je m'excuse aussi pour la longueur pathétiquement courte de ce chapitre. Vous comprendrez peut-être pourquoi il était légèrement inremplissable (Et j'ai, j'invente des mots. Et alors ?)

Bonne lecture, et sorry, sorry, sorry...

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Projets de vacances**

Décembre approchait. Assis sur une souche dégagée de la neige qui la recouvrait, Adam regardait Sally et Zack sculpter le visage de leur bonhomme de neige. Le né-moldu avait fermement condamné l'usage de la magie pour empiler les boules de neige mais n'avait pas été écouté. Résultat, il boudait. Un peu plus loin, Vincent fixait la Forêt Interdite, pensif. Adam s'approcha de lui.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le blond sursauta et se retourna.

-Tu m'as fait peur! Oui, ça va… je pensais juste aux prochaines vacances. C'est dans moins de trois semaines.

-Les vacances de Noël ? répéta le né-moldu. Les sorciers croient en Dieu ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Enfin, c'est surtout la tradition. Des vacances en hiver, ça ne fait jamais de mal à personne.

-Pas faux. Tu rentres chez toi… avec Taddicus ?

Vincent grimaça et souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer.

-Je ne rentrerai pas chez moi… Je préfère retarder le moment où mes grands-parents me sermonneront pour la Maison que le Choixpeau m'a choisie.

-J'avais oublié… Tu regrettes d'être à Serdaigle ?

Le blond sourit légèrement. Une lueur brillait dans son regard lorsqu'il regarda Adam dans les yeux.

-C'est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie, déclara-t-il. La chaîne des Serpentard de ma famille est en partie rompue. Il n'y a plus que Taddicus en lice. Non, je ne le regrette pas du tout.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment, lui confia le né-moldu. C'est vraiment si important ?

-Ma mère est née à l'époque de la guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui…

Devant l'air perdu de son ami, le blond sourit et se reprit.

-…Contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Oh, Voldemort, d'accord.

-Si tu veux, mais la plupart des gens évitent de parler de lui et de l'appeler comme ça. On dit que ça porte malheur. Bref, à l'époque de la guerre contre le Mage Noir, le statut d'ancienne Serpentard de ma mère a compromis sa vie. Les gens ne voulaient plus l'engager, ou bien ils avaient peur d'elle. Elle en a vraiment souffert, et c'est pour ça qu'elle est partie en Amérique…

-…et qu'elle a rencontré ton père.

-Exactement. Tu vois, si elle était encore en vie, je suis sûr qu'elle serait vraiment fière de moi. Pas comme le reste de ma famille.

Adam hocha la tête, compréhensif. Et lui qui se plaignait de sa vie… il avait trouvé pire. Vincent craignait sa famille, ce qui était assez triste en soi. Il n'avait personne à qui faire confiance. Le né-moldu se rendit compte que, pour son ami, Poudlard était une sorte de refuge, un endroit où il était loin de ses grands-parents et de leur mépris pour lui.

-Et toi, alors, fit Vincent, le coupant dans ses pensées, tu n'as pas un peu peur de rentrer chez toi ?

Adam soupira longuement. Il y avait réfléchi, évidemment.

-Un peu, avoua-t-il finalement. J'ai peur que les gens m'aient oublié.

-Qu'ils t'aient oublié ? répéta le blond. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais parti depuis trois ans… c'est juste quelques mois !

-Je sais, mais ça me fait quand même peur. C'est stupide, mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Et puis… mes amis, ma famille, ils vont me poser des questions. Mentir à tellement de monde, ça fait mal.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix… leur révéler ce que tu es, c'est vraiment dangereux.

-Dans un sens, j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir de pouvoirs…

-Ne dis pas ça… pour un enfant de moldus, c'est censé être un don !

-C'est vrai, je devrais être content.

-Mais tu ne l'es pas.

Adam soupira et chercha ses mots. Il hésita à parler de ce qu'il ressentait à Vincent. Pourrait-il comprendre ? Ce que le né-moldu avait en tête était sans doute incompréhensible pour un sorcier.

-Quand j'ai appris que j'étais un sorcier, ça ne m'a pas plu, dit-il finalement. Je n'aimais pas la magie et, dans un sens, je ne l'aime toujours pas maintenant. Bizarre, non ? En fait, la magie a quasiment détruit ma vie, ma vie moldue.

-Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Tu veux dire que ton pouvoir a détruit ta vie ? hasarda Vincent.

-En gros, oui. Je ne suis plus en contact avec mes amis, par exemple. Quand je rentrerai, on ne sera plus amis du tout. Ca me fait peur…

-Tu nous as, nous, fit le blond en désignant Sally et Zack, toujours occupés sur leur bonhomme de neige.

-T'as raison, je m'inquiète pour pas grand-chose…

Adam secoua la tête et alla rejoindre les deux cousins. Vincent le suivit après quelques secondes. Sally et Zack semblaient se disputer. Ils ne cessaient d'agiter leur baguette devant leur sculpture. En les voyant arriver, la Gryffondor s'écarta de leur oeuvre, mains sur les hanches.

-Ah, vous voilà ! Dites, c'est un garçon ou une fille ?

Les deux Serdaigles regardèrent le bonhomme de neige puis échangèrent un regard perdu. Effectivement, c'était une très bonne question. La sculpture n'avait aucune forme, mais on l'avait gratifiée de longs cils et d'une bouche rouge vif, ainsi que du chapeau pointu de Zack et de deux branches pour les bras.

-Eh bien… commença Vincent.

-… Une fille ? tenta Adam.

Sally lança un regard de triomphe à son cousin puis alla s'asseoir sur la souche qu'occupait le né-moldu quelques minutes plus tôt, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Zack grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et donna un coup de pied au bonhomme de neige qui ne bougea même pas.

-De quoi vous parliez, tous les deux ? demanda soudain la Gryffondor en se tournant vers les Serdaigles.

-Des vacances qui arrivent, répondit Adam. Vincent va rester ici, et moi je rentre à la maison. Retour à la civilisation !

-Tu insinues qu'on est sous-développés ? demanda Zack.

-Tu rigoles ? se moqua le né-moldu. Attends, vous vivez dans un château sans électricité, vous vous éclairez à la bougie et vous écrivez avec des plumes sur du parchemin. Franchement, c'est légèrement moyenâgeux.

-Vu comme ça, concéda Vincent.

-On ne vit pas tous dans des châteaux, intervint Sally. Zack, par exemple, vit dans une maison.

-Et elle dans un manoir, répliqua le roux. C'est une snob.

-Juste pour les vacances ! se défendit la Gryffondor.

-En plus ! s'exclama son cousin. Vous imaginez, c'est un manoir de vacances !

-Tu es si riche que ça ? s'étonna Adam.

-Héritage familial, marmonna Sally.

-Vous trouverez difficilement pire que ma famille, soupira Vincent.

-Les Sang-Pur sont souvent plein aux as, expliqua Zack au né-moldu. Ce sont de vieilles familles fortunées.

-Sinon, vous faites quoi pendant ces vacances, vous deux ? demanda le blond pour changer de sujet.

-On va faire un grand… un énorme dîner de Noël, répondit Sally. Toute la famille sera là.

-On sera au moins vingt, soupira Zack.

-Et en plus, mon père a prévu d'inviter les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Comme chaque année…

Vincent écarquilla les yeux.

-L'Ordre du Phénix ? Ouah !

-C'est quoi ? demanda inutilement Adam, blasé.

-Un groupe de sorciers ayant combattu les Mangemorts et Voldemort à l'époque où personne ne croyait qu'ils représentaient un véritable danger. C'est une véritable légende.

-Oh…

-Nos pères en ont fait partie, expliqua Sally. Tous les membres sont restés en contact, mais on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi.

Un silence s'installa. Au bout de quelques secondes, Vincent proposa aux autres de rentrer au château. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans la Grande Salle, à parler de leurs projets de vacance. Sally et Zack avaient un planning bien rempli, tandis que celui d'Adam était totalement vide. Pour lui, rentrer chez ses parents était le plus important.

* * *

Un matin de décembre, moins de deux semaines avant les vacances tant attendues, Adam déjeunait en compagnie de Vincent. Tous deux étaient songeurs et ne parlaient pas beaucoup, se contentant d'ouvrir la bouche uniquement pour y enfourner une tartine ou demander la cruche de chocolat chaud. Soudain, les hiboux du matin entrèrent par les fenêtres, apportant le courrier. Vincent reçu son exemplaire quotidien de la Gazette du Sorcier et le feuilleta tranquillement. Le né-moldu, quant à lui, regardait avec étonnement une lettre tombée dans on assiette. Elle était envoyée par ses parents. C'était vraiment inhabituel. Ses parents répondaient toujours à ses lettres, mais n'en envoyaient pas eux-mêmes. D'ailleurs, comment avaient-ils trouvé un hibou ? Adam prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il parcourut rapidement la lettre, son visage se décomposait au fil de sa lecture.

-Oh, non… gémit-il.

-Ca va ? lui demanda Vincent en voyant sa tête.

Le né-moldu lui tendit la lettre. Son ami la lut rapidement, sourcils froncés.

-Ca, c'est vraiment pas de chance, commenta-t-il en la lui rendant. Ils ne peuvent rien y faire ?

-Ils peuvent cacher mon retour et m'obliger à rester cloîtré dans la maison, mais ce ne serait pas des vacances.

-Et refuser d'héberger ta famille ?

-Impossible ! Déjà qu'ils ne s'entendent pas très bien…

-Je suis désolé…

Adam chiffonna la lettre et la fourra dans sa poche.

-Pas autant que moi, fit-il avec amertume. Je vais rester ici. Tu imagines ? Je ne verrai plus ma famille avant les vacances de Pâques ! Et encore, il y a des chances pour qu'ils aient encore une excuse pour que je ne rentre pas.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ne veulent pas de toi ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Tu ne trouves pas que c'est une étrange coïncidence ? Cela fait des années qu'on a pas passé de Noël avec toute la famille. Et, comme par hasard, c'est cette année qu'ils remettent ça !

-Ce sont tes parents ! Tu ne peux pas dire qu'ils ne veulent pas te voir.

-Je sais… désolé.

Après le déjeuner, les deux Serdaigles allèrent en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, en commun avec les Poufsouffles. Encore moins attentif que d'habitude, chose assez difficile avec le professeur fantôme Binns, Adam passa son temps plongé dans ses pensées. Il en voulait à ses parents de lui demander ça. Et en plus, ils espéraient une réponse ! Le né-moldu prit sa décision. Il ne rentrerait pas chez lui, et n'écrirait plus à ses parents. Après tout, il se fichait de ce qu'ils penseraient, de leurs inquiétudes et du reste.

Adam fut plus serein le reste de la journée. Il réussit la plupart de ses sorts pendant le cours de Sortilèges, mangea bien à midi et fit ses devoirs sans rechigner. Vincent s'étonna de ce changement de comportement par rapport au matin mais ne releva pas. Le soir, le né-moldu accepta même une partie d'échecs. Il la perdit mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il alla aussi se coucher tôt, inquiétant légèrement son ami.

Hélas, une fois dans son lit, toutes ses résolutions fondirent comme neige au soleil. Adam soupira longuement et enfouit son visage sous sa couette. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup et passa le plus clair de la nuit à ressasser le contenu de la lettre.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Tout s'écroule

**Chapitre 12 : Tout s'écroule**

Le lendemain, samedi, journée tranquille. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, Adam se réveilla à l'aube, alors que les rayons du soleil n'avaient pas encore atteint son lit. Il n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures mais n'était étonnamment pas fatigué. Il se leva silencieusement, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. La lettre de ses parents était restée sur une des tables de travail. Il la regarda pendant quelques secondes, le visage fermé, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Bonjour ! le salua Royal sur un ton guilleret. Bien dormi ? C'est bientôt les vacances, tu sais ?

-Mmh… répondit le né-moldu.

L'attitude du tableau était bizarre. Royal n'était jamais aussi joyeux le matin. Ca cachait quelque chose.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très emballé, remarqué le jeune homme. Tu n'aimes pas Noël ? C'est pourtant la période où l'on retrouve sa famille !

Adam lui jeta un regard enflammé.

-Au revoir, Royal, fit-il d'une voix glaciale en s'éloignant.

-Hé, mais… Attends ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce gosse part-il toujours aussi vite ?

Le né-moldu n'entendit pas cette dernière phrase. Il était déjà loin. Plongé dans ses pensées moroses, il descendit jusqu'à la Grande Salle quasiment vide, déjeuna légèrement, puis passa son temps à rêvasser en attendant Vincent. Ce dernier arriva vers sept heures et demie, encore à moitié endormi. Il mangea lentement, prenant tout son temps. Adam, déjà irrité, faillit lui hurler d'aller plus vite mais se retint. Passer ses nerfs sur son ami était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire aujourd'hui. Lorsque le blond termina son petit-déjeuner, les deux Serdaigles rejoignirent leurs amis Gryffondor dans le hall et firent une virée dans le parc. Ils allèrent voir Hagrid, qui les accueillit chaleureusement, et passèrent la matinée dans sa cabane. Le demi-géant parla de beaucoup de choses intéressantes, comme le passé du père de Sally et l'époque où Dumbledore était vivant et directeur de Poudlard, mais Adam ne l'écouta que d'une oreille.

L'après-midi, le garçon monta dans sa salle commune et dormit une partie de la journée. Il ne faisait jamais de sieste comme ça, mais il sentait qu'il en avait vraiment besoin cette fois-ci.

* * *

Dimanche fut une journée morose. Il pleuvait à verse, et Adam passa le plus clair de son temps à regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre de sa salle commune. Vincent tenta plusieurs fois d'engager la conversation mais ne reçut que des réponses laconiques et des grognements. Il finit par abandonner et descendit rejoindre Sally et Zack dans la Grande Salle.

* * *

Lundi, le temps ne s'améliora pas. Adam se plongea totalement dans ses cours, histoire de ne penser à rien d'autre. L'après-midi, il prit de l'avance dans ses devoirs et resta dans sa salle commune, au grand damne de ses amis qui commençaient à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Le soir, il s'installa à une table, un stylo en main et un bloc de feuilles devant lui. Il hésitait à écrire à ses parents. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? « C'est rien, je vais rester ici jusqu'aux prochaines vacances parce que vous ne savez pas quoi inventer sur mon absence. » ? Le né-moldu finit par abandonner, ne sachant quoi mettre, et alla se coucher.

* * *

Mardi, Adam passa sa journée à réfléchir à une réponse pour ses parents. Après réflexion, il voulait leur écrire, leur dire ce qu'il pensait. Mais il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer. Il se sentait trahi par ses parents, mais le dire comme ça était un peu ridicule, et il ne serait jamais pris au sérieux.

Il consacra donc son après-midi à écrire sa lettre. Vincent lui proposa son aide, qu'il refusa poliment. Bientôt, une montagne de papier chiffonné se forma près du garçon, attablé dans sa salle commune. Le soir venu, il n'avait toujours rien écrit. Lassé et épuisé, il alla dormir sans avoir même commencé.

* * *

Mercredi, Adam accepta finalement l'aide de son ami. A eux deux, ils écrirent une lettre potable dans laquelle le né-moldu parla de son mécontentement mais n'accusa pas directement ses parents. C'était un conseil de Vincent qui semblait s'y connaître, aussi lui obéit-il.

Vers neuf heures du soir, Adam prit son courage à deux mains et monta jusqu'à la volière. Il hésita beaucoup avant d'y entrer, et encore plus lorsqu'il dut choisir un hibou. Il opta pour son messager habituel, mais ne le lâcha qu'après une demi-heure de réflexion.

* * *

Jeudi, Adam reçut une réponse de ses parents. Il n'ouvrit même pas l'enveloppe et la fourra dans sa poche. Soulagé d'un certain poids, il redevint loquace et joyeux. Il encouragea et se moqua gentiment de ses camarades au cours de Vol, mangea bien et passa l'après-midi avec ses amis. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de faire de la rive du lac leur point de rendez-vous. Les deux Serdaigles attendaient les Gryffondors, adossés au tronc d'un grand conifère.

-Tu ne vas pas lire la lettre de tes parents ? fit soudain Vincent.

Adam ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il inspira et expira longuement, en proie au doute.

-Non, dit-il finalement. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Je sais déjà ce qu'il y a dedans. Ils s'excusent, me remercient et promettent que les prochaines vacances seront uniquement pour moi… ce genre de truc.

-J'ai un peu honte de le dire, mais je suis content que tu restes. Au moins, je ne serai pas tout seul…

Le né-moldu sourit et chercha quelque chose à dire.

-Ah, vous êtes déjà là !

Les deux Serdaigles se tournèrent vers Sally et Zack, qui arrivaient en courant presque. La Gryffondor portait un panier de pique-nique, ce qui intrigua fortement Adam. Elle le remarqua et le leva en souriant.

-Voilà notre goûter ! fit-il joyeusement.

-Où t'as trouvé ça ? lui demanda le né-moldu.

-C'est un elfe qui me l'a donné.

Adam haussa un sourcil. Un elfe.

-Par elfe, tu veux dire genre… grand, beau et fort qui utilise une magie encore plus mystique que la nôtre et qui tue un écureuil à deux cents mètres avec une seule flèche ?

Les deux Gryffondors échangèrent un regard consterné. De son côté, Vincent étouffa un fou rire qui le gagnait et secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

-J'avais oublié l'image que les moldus avaient des elfes, pouffa-t-il. Franchement, Adam, tu risques d'être extrêmement déçu !

-Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils sont comme ça ? s'étonna Zack.

-Ici, ils sont petits, assez moches, avec des grands yeux globuleux, un nez bizarre et des oreilles de chauve-souris, expliqua Sally. Par contre, ils font une magie encore plus mystique que la nôtre, c'est vrai.

Adam soupira.

-C'est pas que je suis déçu, mais c'est tout comme…

-En tout cas, l'interrompit la brune, y en a un qui m'a donné ça !

Elle leur montra le contenu du panier. Il était rempli de petits gâteaux et de biscuits. Les quatre amis s'installèrent au bord du lac, assis sur des pierres sèches et assez grandes, et goûtèrent les pâtisseries. Le né-moldu se demanda pendant une seconde si elles étaient faites naturellement mais ne résista pas à l'envie d'en manger. Ils se goinfrèrent littéralement pendant une heure, puis digérèrent en regardant la Forêt Interdite, au-delà du lac.

Personne n'aborda le problème d'Adam qui leur en fut reconnaissant. Le soir, en allant se coucher, il avait complètement oublié la lettre, toujours dans la poche de sa robe.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, le né-moldu constata avec surprise que le dortoir était presque vide. Un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre le fit grimacer. Il est passé huit heures, ce qui lui laissait moins d'une heure pour se préparer et déjeuner. Il enfila rapidement sa robe et descendit dans la salle commune. Tous les élèves y étaient rassemblés. Le professeur Flitwick, directeur de leur Maison, écrivait des noms sur un rouleau de parchemin.

-Il fait quoi ? demanda Adam à Vincent.

-Tu es réveillé ? Il prend les noms de ceux qui restent à Poudlard pour les vacances. Va t'inscrire.

-Oh… d'accord.

Le né-moldu hésita. S'il y allait, il officialiserait ce qu'il avait répondu à ses parents. Le souvenir de leur lettre lui revint en mémoire. Il mit sa main dans sa poche, serra l'enveloppe dans sa paume et avança.

-Je m'inscris, dit-il au petit homme.

Ce dernier le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes et écrivit son nom sans rien dire. Adam se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de respirer et soupira longuement en retournant près de son ami.

-Voilà, c'est fait.

Vincent hocha la tête.

-Je vais manger, annonça le né-moldu. A tout à l'heure.

Le blond le regarda partir. Adam sortit sans se préoccuper de Royal qui boudait contre lui depuis une semaine et descendit dans la Grande Salle. Il mangea léger, perdu dans ses pensées, puis retrouva son ami au cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Dès le début, il se mit à somnoler. Vers la moitié du ours, il se reprit et regarda autour de lui. La plupart des autres élèves rêvassait ou même dormait, ce qui le fit rire intérieurement. Il chercha dans son livre l'endroit où le professeur était arrivé et essaya de suivre la leçon jusqu'à la fin, tâche assez ardue.

Le cours suivant, celui de Sortilèges, permit au garçon de converser avec son ami. Ils passèrent une partie du cours à travailler sur un des nombreux Sorts de Confusion puis discutèrent tout en révisant d'autres sorts plus simples. Le repas du midi se passa dans la bonne humeur générale. L'approche des vacances rendait beaucoup d'élèves euphoriques.

Oui, ce fut une journée bien remplie et agréable. Le soir, à l'abri dans son lit à baldaquin, Adam sentit toute cette joie dégouliner sur lui et disparaître. Il ouvrit silencieusement les rideaux, regarda la photo de lui et de ses parents posée sur sa table de chevet pendant quelques minutes puis la rangea dans un tiroir et se recoucha, à la fois serein et coupable.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Vacances

Bon, voilà, quoi...

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews. J'adore en avoir, j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien xD

Je poste sans plus tarder le chapitre 13, histoire de rattraper un tout petit peu le retard accumulé durant ces vacances (d'une part, j'étais pas là, de l'autre, j'avais légèrement la flemme d'écrire. Terrible, non ?) et je vous annonce que le chapitre 14 est quasiment fini, mais j'attendrai un peu avant de le poster.

Le chapitre 15, déjà scénarisé, verra l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage du nom d'Aymeric Fontenroy... je ne vous en dis pas plus !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était le jour J, celui du départ. Les élèves étaient tous réunis dans le hall et sortaient au compte-goutte. Un peu à l'écart, Adam et Vincent disaient au revoir à leurs amis Gryffondors. Malgré ses bonnes résolutions, le né-moldu ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie en voyant les deux cousins rayonnant à l'idée de rentrer chez eux.

-On vous enverra peut-être quelque chose pour Noël, fit Sally en embrassant Adam sur la joue.

-T'es pas obligée, répondit rapidement Vincent, gêné. Un Noël sans cadeaux, ce n'est pas la mort.

Le né-moldu haussa un sourcil perplexe. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Le blond ne remarqua rien et enchaîna :

-En tout cas, profitez de vos vacances et ramenez-nous des histoires à raconter !

-Des histoires, il y en aura, soupira Zack. Certains des invités sont de vraies commères. Hagrid, par exemple. L'année passée, il nous a…

-Bref, je pense qu'on va y aller ! le coupa Sally.

Elle prit son cousin par la manche et le traîna dans la file. Juste avant de sortir, il agitèrent la main aux Serdaigles, puis disparurent à l'extérieur. Les deux garçons soupirèrent longuement, se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Adam fut le premier à reprendre son sérieux et regarda autour de lui. Le hall était presque entièrement vide, et les rares élèves encore présents étaient pour la plupart en dernière année et restaient à Poudlard pour étudier leurs examens.

-Deux semaines, fit le né-moldu. C'est long.

-Trouvons quelque chose à faire, proposa Vincent.

-Comme quoi ?

-Eh bien… je ne sais pas moi.

-Je sens que le temps va me paraître long…

Le blond haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Adam le suivit en soupirant.

* * *

Effectivement, le temps fut long. Pendant deux jours, les deux Serdaigles errèrent dans les couloirs du château ou dans le parc, la plupart du temps en silence, même s'il leur arriva d'avoir des discussions enflammées sur tel ou tel sujet. Ils rendirent visite à Hagrid, mais trouvèrent la cabane totalement vide. Ils en conclurent que le demi-géant devait avoir une famille quelque part avec qui passer les fêtes de fin d'année.

Le matin du troisième jour, Vincent se réveilla avec de la fièvre. Adam le conduisit à l'infirmerie, un peu inquiet. Qui sait quel genre de maladie pouvait attraper un sorcier. Heureusement, Madame Pomfresh ne lui diagnostiqua qu'une simple grippe.

-Vous ne savez pas le soigner avec un tour de magie ? lui demanda le né-moldu.

-Non, répondit la vieille femme. Il faut qu'il se repose beaucoup et qu'il prenne sa potion trois fois par jour.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Et maintenant, sortez d'ici, il doit se re-po-ser.

Adam soupira et quitta l'infirmerie.

-Génial, marmonna-t-til en traînant dans le couloir. Je me retrouve seul, maintenant.

Le garçon marcha sans but précis et finit par se retrouver dans le hall. N'ayant plus rien à faire à l'intérieur, il décida de sortir. Dès qu'il quitta le château, il sentit le froid de l'hiver transpercer ses vêtements et frissonna. Il se rendit compte à quel point le château était chaud et accueillant et songea y retourner, mais résista à cette envie et se balada dans le parc, laissant ses traces dans la neige fraîche et encore inviolée.

Au bout d'un moment, ses pas le menèrent vers le lac. Il débarrassa l'une des grandes pierres de la neige qui la recouvrait et s'y installa. Il l'avait déjà remarqué à plusieurs reprises, mais le lac était bizarre. Que ce soit en hiver ou en été, il était toujours aussi noir, aussi inquiétant, comme si il cachait quelque chose. Le regard du né-moldu fut attiré par l'autre chose inquiétante de Poudlard : la Forêt Interdite. Il sentait que des choses s'y trouvaient, des choses conscientes, des formes de vie intelligentes. Il avait envie d'aller voir ce qui se tramait là-bas, mais ça le terrifiait. Et puis, ce serait sans doute une mauvaise idée.

Oui, une très mauvaise idée.

Adam rejeta sa tête en arrière, fixa le ciel gris quelques secondes puis ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la lumière du soleil l'éblouit. Surpris, il se leva d'un bond et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait plus de neige. Le parc était vert et parsemé de fleurs blanches ou jaunes. Un bruit d'éclaboussure se fit entendre sur sa gauche. Une voix lointaine, étouffée par quelque chose, murmura des paroles incompréhensibles depuis le lac. Le garçon se tourna vers elle et vit une forme humaine agenouillé sur la rive, la tête et les mains enfoncées dans l'eau. Deux autres formes se tenaient en retrait. L'une d'elle portait quelque chose. Le Serdaigle s'approcha et écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait ces personnes. Il voyait le frère d'Eleanora Gryffondor, ainsi qu'une de ses servantes portant le bébé, leur frère ou leur sœur. Dans ce cas, la personne avec la tête dans l'eau devait être…

La fille de Godric Gryffondor sortit la tête de l'eau en respirant bruyamment et reprit son souffle pendant une longue minute.

-C'est bon, dit-elle en se tournant vers les autres. Ils vont nous aider à partir.

-Vous êtes sûre que c'est une bonne idée, Mademoiselle ? objecta la domestique. Sont-ils vraiment fiables ?

-Non, répondit la jeune femme. Mais ils nous aideront. Maintenant, rentrons au château avant que mon père ne se doute de quelque chose.

-Je pense que vous faites une bêtise, fit la servante. Votre père ne fait que vous protéger…

-Et le problème est là ! s'écria Eleanora. Nous sommes enfermés dans ce château depuis trop longtemps. Regarde Emilia, elle n'a jamais vu ce qu'il y a en dehors de cette enceinte !

L'autre ne répondit pas et baissa la tête en signe de soumission. La fille du fondateur repartit vers le château d'un pas fier et digne, ses cheveux mouillés encadrant son visage impassible. La domestique regarda le bébé pendant quelques instants puis soupira et la suivit. Le petit dernier l'imita mai s'arrêta en plein mouvement et se retourna vivement. Adam crut qu'il l'avait vu, mais le garçon secoua la tête et reprit son chemin en courant pour rattraper les autres. Le né-moldu le regarda partir puis s'approcha du lac, là ou la jeune femme s'était agenouillée. Une envie irrépressible de mettre sa tête dans l'eau le prit. Il n'y résista pas.

Adam ouvrit les yeux. Que se passait-il ? Sa vue était étrange, comme floue, et des choses flottaient devant lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne respirait plus et ouvrit la bouche. Sa gorge se remplit d'eau, le faisant étouffer. Le Serdaigle se releva d'un bond, sortant sa tête de l'eau, toussa et recracha tout le liquide accumulé dans ses poumons.

-Oh mon… mon… souffla-t-il.

Il fit quelques pas chancelant et tomba à genoux dans la neige. L'eau dégoulinait sur son visage, le faisant frissonner. Il s'essuya rapidement avec son écharpe aux couleurs de sa Maison puis essora sommairement ses cheveux et se remit debout.

Garder son calme. Il devait garder son calme. Difficile. Cette fois, c'en était trop. Jusqu'à présent, il avait vu ces choses, ces anecdotes concernant Eleanora, sans jamais que ça ne soit dangereux, sauf peut-être la fois où c'était arrivé devant la bibliothèque, mais aujourd'hui… Il avait failli se noyer ! Quelque chose l'avait obligé à mettre sa tête dans l'eau, et heureusement qu'il avait repris conscience à temps.

Il fallait le dire à quelqu'un. Mais qui ? Ses amis ne lui seraient certainement pas utiles, et les professeurs… il ne savait pas. Peut-être la directrice, ou le professeur Galdrar, mais il fallait en parler, avant que ça n'empire.

Adam rentra au château et se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers le bureau du directeur adjoint. Il hésita longuement, une fois arrivé, inspira longuement et frappa à la porte. Il n'y eut aucune réponse directe. Le né-moldu attendit pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité avant qu'une voix ne l'invite à entrer. Le professeur Galdrar était installé à son bureau, plongé dans un livre. Il leva la tête et parut surpris de voir son élève.

-Tiens donc, Monsieur Walker. Que voulez-vous ?

Adam prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Le Balafré haussa un sourcil. Il reposa son livre et croisa les bras.

-Mon aide ? répéta-t-il. En quoi ?

Le né-moldu s'approcha d'un pas tremblant et fit face à son professeur.

-Eh bien…

* * *

Le professeur Galdrar se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux. Il sembla étonné de voir ce qu'il y trouva et se leva de son siège. Il se retourna vers la grande bibliothèque qui ornait presque tout le mur derrière lui et passa ses doigts sur les reliures de ses livres.

-Tout me porte à croire que tu es victime d'une sorte de possession, fit-il en attrapant un ouvrage apparemment très ancien. Tes symptômes sont les mêmes que ceux décrits ici.

-Je suis… possédé ? reprit faiblement Adam.

-Une sorte de possession, le corrigea le Balafré. Tes visions montrent-elles un passé proche ou lointain ?

-Lointain, répondit le garçon. Assez lointain.

Il n'avait pas encore parlé de ceux qu'il voyait. Il avait l'impression qu'il valait mieux le cacher. Le directeur adjoint feuilleta son ouvrage et le remit dans son rayon. Il s'installa face à son élève et le regarda attentivement.

-Dans ce cas, la chose qui est en toi doit y être depuis un bon bout de temps. Je parierais même qu'elle possédait auparavant l'un de tes parents, et même de tes grands parents.

-Donc, c'est pas grave ?

-Est-ce que tes parents sont des sorciers ?

Adam secoua la tête. Le professeur grimaça.

-Il est possible que la chose qui te possède te fasse voir des choses parce que tu as des pouvoirs. Il ne pouvait sans doute pas se manifester chez des moldus.

-Et alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ce type de possession est extrêmement rare… il s'agit d'une magie très ancienne et difficile à contrer. Je vais me renseigner. En attendant, n'en parle à personne et ne t'aventure pas dans des endroits où tu serais susceptible d'avoir des visions. Il me faudra peut-être plusieurs jours avant de trouver comment t'aider.

-D'a… d'accord.

Le professeur Galdrar lui fit signe de partir et fouilla dans ses papiers, la mine soucieuse. Adam ne se fit pas prier et sortit du bureau. Une fois dehors, il soupira longuement et remonta dans sa salle commune. Il n'avait pas le courage d'aller voir Vincent. Il était sûr qu'il ne résisterait pas à l'envie de tout lui raconter. Le né-moldu s'installa près du feu qui flambait dans la cheminée et se mit à réfléchir.

Il était possédé, et la… personne qui était en lui devait avoir un rapport avec ses visions. Eleanora. Elle lui était toujours apparue, et il se rappelait du regard étrange que son tableau lui avait lancé. Mais pourquoi le tourmentait-elle ? Elle avait même essayé de le tuer près du lac. A ce rythme, il ne faudrait pas très longtemps avant qu'elle n'ait sa peau.

Et ça, il ne le voulait pas.


	15. Chapitre 14 : C'est Noël !

Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Enfin, peut-être pas. Vous verrez, en fait. Tout le monde aime Noël, non ?

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

Noël arriva avec une véritable tempête de neige. Adam se réveilla tôt, agacé par le bruit strident des rafales cognant contre la fenêtre à côté de son lit. En se levant, il découvrit une pile de cadeaux soigneusement emballés et posés devant son lit. En voir autant le surprit. Il s'installa en tailleur sur le sol de dalles froides et les examina un par un. Il y en avait un de Sally et Zack, un de ses parents, de sa tante, de son oncle, de sa cousine préférée ainsi qu'une enveloppe et un petit paquet sans nom.

-Bizarre, fit-il en prenant la lettre.

Il l'ouvrit et la lut.

-« Désolé, j'ai dû partir en catastrophe et je ne reviendrai pas avant au moins une semaine. Concernant votre problème, je pense avoir trouvé le moyen de l'endiguer. Passez le pendentif contenu dans le paquet autour de votre cou. Il devrait neutraliser la volonté de l'esprit qui est en vous. »

C'était signé « Aurel Galdrar ». Adam ouvrit le petit paquet et en sortit une sorte de collier. C'était une petite figurine en bois représentant un cheval et passée sur une cordelette en cuir. Il hésita quelques instants puis la noua autour de son cou et la dissimula dans son col. Inutile d'en faire part à quelqu'un.

Le né-moldu s'intéressa aux autres cadeaux. Il commença par celui de ses amis Gryffondor. Il contenait un grand livre de plusieurs centaines de pages qu'il ouvrit avec curiosité. Une inscription avait été écrite sur la première page.

-« Pour que tu ne nous poses plus de questions stupides, signé Zack et Sally. »

C'était un livre sur l'histoire des sorciers en Angleterre. Adam le feuilleta quelques minutes avant de s'intéresser aux autres paquets. Il prit celui de ses parents mais, encore rancunier, le mit de côté. Celui de sa tante, une petite femme boulotte aux joues rouges et à la joie de vivre presque insupportable, contenait un petit mot d'encouragement pour le reste de son année en pensionnat et un petit livret qu'il reconnut sans peine.

-Ah, ouais, quand même, lâcha-t-il en l'ouvrant avec précaution. Tout est dedans…

Il s'agissait du sacro-saint livre de recettes qui se transmettait dans la famille depuis des dizaines d'années. Adam adorait cuisiner, surtout des pâtisseries, et lorgnait sur ce livret depuis au moins deux ans. D'ailleurs, il le connaissait presque par cœur. Sa grand-mère l'avait confié à sa tante et cette dernière, n'ayant pas d'enfant, le lui avait offert en connaissance de cause.

Le dernier cadeau, celui de sa cousine, portait la mention « Fragile » écrite dessus. Le né-moldu l'ouvrit, intrigué. Sa cousine, qui devait avoir au moins dix ans de plus que lui, avait fait des études d'art, puis s'était tournée vers la sculpture, la poterie et le travail du verre. Son cadeau était une imposante sculpture en bois, représentant un cerf en plein saut d'une soixantaine de centimètres de haut sur un socle irrégulier taillé comme de l'herbe. On pouvait même y apercevoir quelques fleurs finement ciselées et des rochers émergent de ce faux sol. Adam l'examina sous toutes ses coutures puis le remit dans son emballage et le glissa sous son lit. Il l'exposerait quelque part lorsqu'il serait rentré chez lui. Le paquet de ses parents le rejoignit, toujours emballé.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner était léger, fait pour laisser de la place au festin de midi. Adam passa la matinée avec Vincent, toujours cloué au lit de l'infirmerie.

-C'est le destin, c'est sûr, se lamenta le blond. Je suis malade le jour de Noël…

-C'est juste une coïncidence, rit Adam. Et puis, je te ramènerai du gâteau, s'il y en a.

-Merci… t'as eu des cadeaux, toi ?

-Euh… ouais, et toi ?

-C'est moi qui ai posé la question en premier !

-Rooh… j'ai eu un livre d'histoire de Zack et Sally, un livre de cuisine de ma tante et une sculpture de ma cousine.

Vincent se mit à pouffer, une main sur la bouche.

-Quoi ? soupira le né-moldu.

-Un livre de… cuisine ? lâcha le blond en se contrôlant difficilement.

-Et alors ? répliqua Adam, sur la défensive. Ca te pose un problème ?

-Pas du tout ! Et le cadeau de tes parents ?

Le né-moldu détourna les yeux.

-L'ai pas ouvert, marmonna-t-il.

Vincent secoua la tête, réprobateur.

-Tu vas leur en vouloir longtemps ? Je suis sûr qu'ils ne voulaient pas être méchants… Tu l'as dit toi-même, ils ne pouvaient pas refuser d'héberger ta famille.

-Ca n'excuse rien !

Adam se leva et sortit de l'infirmerie, furieux. Son ami soupira longuement et se recoucha. Petit à petit, un sourire hilare envahit son visage.

-Un livre de… cuisine, souffla-t-il en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, histoire d'étouffer son rire naissant.

* * *

Plus qu'un festin, c'était une véritable orgie de nourriture qui s'offrait à Adam. Eberlué, le né-moldu resta dans l'entrée sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'un élève le bouscule, puis rejoignit sa table sans quitter les plats des yeux. Une fois assis, ses yeux passèrent successivement de la savoureuse dinde à la bûche de Noël grandeur nature, en passant par les petits fours brillants et la soupe à l'odeur enivrante. Il se servit de tout et prit son temps pour manger. En prenant une part de dessert, il eut une pensée pour Vincent, condamné à manquer ce festin. Sa maladie tombait vraiment mal. Et d'abord, pourquoi l'infirmière ne le soignait-elle pas ? Ce n'était qu'une simple grippe, après tout. sa compassion disparut bien vite, absorbé par le goût de la bûche et des divers gâteaux qui trônaient sur la table.

* * *

Adam monta les escaliers, nauséeux. Il avait vraiment trop mangé. Il prit la direction de l'infirmerie, histoire de rendre visite à son ami. Vincent dégustait une part de gâteau en lisant un livre. Dès qu'il le vit arriver, son visage s'illumina.

-Ah, te voilà ! s'exclama-t-il. Je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais pas.

Le né-moldu s'installa sur le lit du Serdaigle et soupira.

-J'aurais dû manger moins, se plaignit-il. Je crois que je vais être malade.

-Ne te plains pas, répliqua Vincent. L'infirmière ne m'a rien accordé, à part ce petit morceau de gâteau. Tu imagines ? J'attendais le festin depuis longtemps…

Adam éclata de rire.

-Il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse, à Noël ?

-Bah… dans ma famille, ils ne sont pas très portés sur la religion. Déjà, ils se sentent supérieurs à n'importe quel saint, vu qu'ils sont sorciers.

-Pourquoi fêtez-vous Noël, alors ? Je ne comprends pas.

-La tradition, je suppose.

Le né-moldu haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il toucha l'amulette du Balafré à travers le tissu de sa robe et se détendit. Si son professeur disait vrai, il ne lui arriverait rien tant qu'il la porterait sur lui.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ? demanda-t-il à Vincent.

Le Sang-Pur avait terminé son assiette et refermé son livre. Il soupira longuement.

-Encore plus qu'un rat mort. Et toi ?

-Le château est presque vide, et sans toi, c'est assez ennuyeux.

-Merci.

Adam agita la main et regarda ailleurs.

-J'espère que tu seras bientôt guéri, fit-il après un moment.

-Je devrais sortir après-demain, répondit joyeusement Vincent. Il me restera quand même une semaine de vacances !

-Une semaine, c'est court… mais en même temps, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que nous pourrons faire.

Vincent éclata de rire, ce qui entraîna l'apparition quasi-immédiate de l'infirmière, qui jeta Adam dehors à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient, et parce que son ami devait se reposer le né-moldu pesta contre elle quelques minutes puis remonta dans sa salle commune. Royal semblait s'ennuyer ferme dans son tableau, et jouait avec la plume de son chapeau. En le voyant si humain, Adam eut soudain une idée.

-Hem… Royal ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête.

-Tiens donc, le rabat-joie de service. Que puis-je pour toi ?

Adam ne se formalisa pas et sourit.

-Est-ce que vous étiez… enfin, est-ce que Royal a vraiment existé ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Pardon ? fit Royal.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un vous humain ?

Le tableau haussa un sourcil, décontenancé.

-Eh bien, oui, mais je suis mort depuis longtemps, rit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Et qu'êtes-vous, par rapport à lui ?

-Je suis lui…

-Totalement ? Je veux dire… vous pensez comme lui, vous avez ses souvenirs, tout ça ?

-Bien sûr. Après tout, je suis lui. Représenter quelqu'un sans l'être, ce ne serait que de l'imposture !

Adam hocha la tête. Peut-être pouvait-il… une idée germa dans sa tête. Hélas, la mettre en œuvre risquait d'être difficile.

-Merci beaucoup. Je peux entrer ?

-Et mon énigm… oh, et puis zut, passe.

Le passage s'ouvrit. Le né-moldu remercia le tableau et s'engouffra dedans. La salle commune était presque vide. Quelques deuxièmes et troisièmes années bavardaient dans un coin. Robert McDouglas bouquinait près du feu, un air très sérieux sur le visage. Intrigué, Adam s'approcha de lui. Robert n'était pas le genre d'élève qui lisait pendant son temps libre. Il le voyait plutôt faire du sport.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

Robert leva ses yeux gris acier vers lui. Le né-moldu frissonna intérieurement. Il avait toujours trouvé que le regard de son camarade avait quelque chose d'inhumain.

-Ce sont de vieux contes de l'époque des Fondateurs, répondit-il. Je l'ai trouvé sur une table de la bibliothèque.

-L'époque des Fondateurs, tu dis ?

-Oui, Madame Pince m'a dit qu'il n'appartenait pas à l'école.

Adam fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce une simple coïncidence ? Robert retourna à sa lecture. Il lisait vite et semblait totalement absorbé par son livre. Le né-moldu le laissa et monta dans son dortoir. Il sortit la sculpture de sa cousine et l'admira dans ses moindres détails, plongé dans ses pensées.

Le cerf paraissait tellement réel, tout comme les tableaux. Sauf qu'eux, ils parlaient et réfléchissaient, chose qu'il n'arrivait pas comprendre. En tout cas, son idée valait mieux que rien.

Demain. Il essaierait demain.

* * *

Tadaaaa ! N'hésitez pas, question review, ça fait toujours plaisir (je me répète, mais bon)...


	16. Chapitre 15 : Clair obscur

Bon, voilà. Ce chapitre sera peut-être un peu court, mais riche en informations. Il marque aussi l'apparition du fameux AYymeric Fontenroy (vous verrez de qui il s'agit, et j'espère que vous ne l'aviez pas deviné !) et lève le voile sur quelques mystères... tout en en amenant d'autres ! (Je suis machiavélique, huhu )

Bonne lecture ! Le Chapitre 16 est déjà fini, mais j'attendrai un peu avant de le poster... ou pas :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 :**

Adam mit son plan à exécution à l'aube. Il se leva discrètement, s'habilla et sortit de sa salle commune. Il essaya de se souvenir du chemin qu'il avait emprunté avec ses amis quelques mois plus tôt. Il réfléchit une bonne dizaine de minutes, cherchant des yeux l'escalier en question. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'abandonner, un bruit qu'il connaissait bien attira son attention. Il se retourna et sourit. L'escalier était là. La raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas vu était que les marches, lorsqu'elles ne faisaient pas face au palier, étaient tout bonnement invisibles. Une protection efficace.

Le né-moldu grimpa les marches rapidement et, arrivé dans le couloir, chercha le tableau d'Eleanora. D'après se souvenirs, il se situait vers le milieu du corridor. Le garçon le parcourut lentement, examinant chaque portrait accroché au mur. Il ne tarda pas à trouver celui qu'il cherchait.

Le tableau d'Eleanora Gryffondor était vraiment grand, mais la jeune femme était de taille normale. Le Serdaigle ne s'y était pas intéressé plutôt, mais l'arrière plan n'était autre que la pièce située au bout du couloir ; celle où il avait eu sa première vision.

Eleanora lui lança un regard indifférent, ce qui agaça Adam au plus haut point.

-Je sais que c'est toi, fit-il en la fixant gravement. Tu as essayer de me… pourquoi ?

Il avait crié ce dernier mot. La jeune femme se raidit à le regarda enfin. Ses yeux sombres, étonnamment réalistes, se posèrent sur lui.

-Je ne souhaite pas ta mort.

Sa voix était plus sèche et dure que celle dont le né-moldu se souvenait. Il fut un peu surpris qu'elle lui réponde si vite mais n'en montra rien.

-Que voulais-tu, alors ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Fuir, répondit-elle. Partir loin de mon père et de sa protection.

-Mais ton père est mort il y a des centaines d'années !

Elle ne répondit pas, cette fois-ci. Adam fronça les sourcils. Si le tableau était une copie conforme d'Eleanora, il n'était pas lié à la vraie, présente en lui. Ca paraissait évident. Qu'espérait-il en venant ici ? Que le portrait lui explique pourquoi elle le possédait et avait tenté de le tuer ?

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal, lâcha-t-il, au bord des larmes. Je n'ai pas mérité ça.

Il se retint de pleurer et se détourna d'elle. Ses pas le menèrent dans la vaste pièce qu'il n'avait plus visitée depuis des mois. L'armoire était toujours là. La clef était réapparue, enfoncée dans la serrure. Le métier à tisser trônait au même endroit, comme dans ses souvenirs. Il traversa la pièce et se laissa tomber dans un des vieux fauteuils, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Là, à l'abri des regards, il se mit à pleurer.

* * *

Une fois calmé, Adam déambula dans la pièce, pensant à la suite des évènements. Tant qu'il avait l'amulette, rien ne devrait lui arriver. Du moins, en théorie. Ensuite, il suffisait d'attendre que le Balafré rentre de son voyage et trouve un moyen de l'aider.

Et en attendant, il devait faire attention à ne pas la perdre.

Le né-moldu s'approcha de l'armoire ensorcelée. Il y avait repensé plusieurs fois, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si précieux à l'intérieur. Lentement, il tourna la clef, tressailli en entendant le déclic de la serrure et l'ouvrit. Le sortilège s'activa. Adam sauta sur le côté pour éviter le cadavre qui tomba sur le sol et disparut instantanément.

-Une fois mais pas deux, marmonna-t-il.

Il regarda l'intérieur de l'armoire. Elle était assez petite, et complètement vide.

-Evidemment…

Le né-moldu soupira et sortit de la pièce. Il traversa le couloir sans même jeter un regard au tableau d'Eleanora et descendit jusque dans la Grande Salle. Le déjeuner fut sans réelle saveur, et la matinée morne, froide et ennuyeuse.

Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, Adam décida de prendre l'air. Il alla à son endroit fétiche, la berge du lac noir, et fut surpris d'y trouver quelqu'un…

…en plein pique-nique.

C'était un garçon de son âge, qu'il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais vu. Il avait les cheveux bizarrement dorés et leva son regard vert sur lui. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis le garçon avala ce qu'il avait en bouche et se leva.

-Mmh… Salut, fit-il en tendant la main.

Adam la regarda, hésita et la serra.

-Tu as faim ? lui demanda l'autre.

-Pas vraiment…

-Bah… installe-toi quand même !

Il se rassit. Le né-moldu haussa les épaules et l'imita. Aucun des deux élèves ne bougea pendant un long moment.

-Je m'appelle Aymeric, dit soudain le garçon. Aymeric Fontenroy. Et toi ?

-Adam, répondit le né-moldu. Adam Walker.

-Oh… oh ! J'ai entendu parlé de toi dans la salle commune des Serpen…

Il se mordit la lèvre, fautif. Adam haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Tu es à Serpentard ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Non ! Enfin, oui… mais je n'ai pas choisi !

-Je ne vois pas où est le mal, rit le Serdaigle. A part Taddicus, aucun Serpentard n'est spécialement méchant, je trouve.

Aymeric baissa la tête.

-Tu n'en as jamais vraiment rencontré, alors. Les premières et les deuxièmes années parlent de toi en mal… c'est pour ça que je suis parti.

-Mais ils ne sont quand même pas tous comme ça, non ?

-Non ! Mais par rapport aux autres Maisons, il y en a vraiment beaucoup. Ils sont riches, arrogants et détestent ceux qui sont différents.

-Mais pas toi.

-Non…

Aymeric sourit et proposa un gâteau à Adam, qui l'accepta. Il se demanda un instant comment le Serpentard avait fait pour avoir toutes ces pâtisseries mais n'osa pas lui demander. Ce dernier restait silencieux, et un peu gêné.

-Tu viens souvent ici ? lui demanda le né-moldu.

-Pas vraiment. D'habitude, je reste dans ma salle commune. Et toi ?

-Bah… mes amis sont partis chez eux pour les vacances, sauf Vincent, mais il est à l'infirmerie. Alors on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de venir ici. Mais oui, c'est un endroit où on aime bien aller.

-T'as de la chance d'avoir de vrais amis, murmura Aymeric.

-Tu n'en as pas ? s'étonna le Serdaigle.

-Pas vraiment… presque tous les élèves de mon année viennent de vieilles et riches familles de Serpentard, alors bon…

-Tu n'es pas riche ? Désolé mais… t'en a l'air.

Aymeric grimaça.

-Ma famille est tombée en disgrâce depuis au moins trente ans… elle s'est ralliée au Seigneur des Ténèbres puis a viré de bord lorsqu'il a disparu, avant de le rejoindre une nouvelle fois et de le renier lorsqu'il est mort. De vrais moutons. Nous sommes la risée des vieilles familles de sorciers.

Adam hocha la tête. Les sorciers étaient vraiment compliqués… on se serait cru au Moyen-Age. Les Serpentard jouaient les nobles, riches et cruels. C'était tellement vieux jeu. Le né-moldu se tourna vers le lac. Il se souvint de la vision dans laquelle Eleanora voulait s'enfuir de Poudlard. Peut-être voulait-elle échapper à ça…

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta Aymeric. Tu as l'air bizarre.

-Oui… c'est rien, juste un souvenir, sourit Adam. Rien d'important.

-Il commence à faire froid, on rentre ?

-Je te suis.

Le Serpentard remballa ses affaires et ils repartirent vers le château. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, et il ne tarderait pas à faire nuit. Le Serdaigle s'arrêta brusquement devant les portes de Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu ne vas pas… te faire mal voir, si les autres élèves de ta Maison te voient avec moi ?

-Pour eux, je suis déjà un moins que rien, alors ça ne changera pas grand-chose.

Adam hocha gravement la tête et entra. Aymeric commença à se diriger vers le sous-sol, où se trouvait sa salle commune, lorsque le né-moldu l'arrêta.

-Si jamais… tu n'as rien à faire, où si tu en as marre de rester en bas… viens me voir, d'accord ?

Le Serpentard sourit, murmura un « Merci » gêné et partit en courant presque. Adam le regarda quelques secondes, sourcils froncés. Ce garçon lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui ?

* * *

Après le souper, lorsqu'il remonta dans sa salle commune, le Serdaigle remarqua avec surprise que Robert, qui n'était pas descendu manger, était toujours plongé dans son livre, qu'il avait d'ailleurs presque fini. Il se demanda un instant en quoi il était si intéressant, puis monta dans son dortoir. Il avait vraiment sommeil et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

* * *

-Adam… Adam…

Le né-moldu ouvrit les yeux. Une forme grise était penchée sur lui. Il distingua un vague visage, comme à moitié effacé.

-Qui es-tu ?

Le visage sourit. Enfin, Adam interpréta ça comme un sourire. Il se redressa lentement et lui fit face. C'était un fantôme, comme ceux qu'il croisait quelques fois dans les couloirs. Sauf que lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu. C'était un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

-Elle ne voulait pas te faire de mal, souffla le jeune garçon. Pardonne-lui, elle voulait seulement les appeler.

-Je te connais…

-Je reviendrai bientôt, Adam. Ne lui fais pas de mal, s'il te plaît.

Le fantôme ouvrit les bras, comme pour le serrer dans ses bras, mais lui passa à travers et disparut dans le sol. Le né-moldu frissonna à son contact puis regarda autour de lui. Le dortoir était presque vide. Seule la silhouette endormie de Robert se découpait dans la lumière de la lune. Il la contempla un instant puis descendit dans la salle commune.

Ce fantôme, c'était celui du frère d'Eleanora. Et s'il était fantôme…

Les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler. Il lui avait dit qu'elle voulait les appeler. Il parlait sûrement des êtres de l'eau. Puis, il était mort… peut-être en voulant partir, ou peut-être même avant. Et peut-être que sa sœur aussi. Elle le possédait… elle devait sûrement croire qu'elle était encore mille ans auparavant.

Il lui fallait savoir.

D'un coup sec, Adam arracha l'amulette de son cou.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Léo

Tout d'abord, un merci à **Dr Ciboulette **pour toutes tes reviews ! Content que tu aimes cette fic... et je réserve quelques surprises !

Bon, ce chapitre révélation super-on-aurait-jamais-imaginé m'a pris un peu de temps, car j'ai fignolé l'histoire des héritiers Gryffondor pour faire une petite intrigue qui finira dans quelques chapitres. J'espère que vous apprécierez, parce que j'ai dû me creuser la tête pour tout ça xD

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous, et n'hésitez pas pour reviewer !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 :**

Adam traversa la salle à peu feutrés et sortit.

-Tiens, qu'avons-nous là ?

Le né-moldu grimaça et fit face à Royal. Ce dernier lui lança un regard sarcastique.

-Une petite sortie en douce, Adam ?

Le Serdaigle l'ignora superbement et s'avança dans le couloir. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il était à peu près sûr qu'il faisait une bêtise, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir.

***

Ses pas le menèrent devant le tableau qui gardait l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondor. Doucement, il souffla le mot de passe. La Grosse Dame sembla surprise mais le laissa passer.

Un feu flambait dans la cheminée. Dès qu'il entra, une jeune femme monta à l'étage. Il la reconnut facilement : pantalon et veste masculine, c'était Eleanora. Une bouffée de chaleur monta en lui. Ca y était ; il l'avait, sa vision.

Il s'apprêta à la suivre, mais son attention fut attirée vers le garçon qui lisait au coin du feu. C'était lui, le fantôme. Le bébé qu'il avait vu dans l'une de ses anciennes visions jouait avec sa nourrice, la même qui tissait dans la salle en demi-cercle. Je m'approchai du garçon. Il était jeune, un peu plus que lui, mais lisait un livre d'une taille assez conséquente. Eleanora réapparut en haut de l'escalier, un sac dans les bras, et dévala rapidement les marches.

-On y va, lança-t-elle aux autres. Léo, pose ce fichu bouquin !

Elle traversa Adam et disparut dans le couloir étroit qui menait à l'extérieur. Son frère soupira et rangea le livre dans la bibliothèque de la pièce. Le né-moldu fronça les sourcils. Le garçon avait glissé quelque chose dans le bouquin, il en était certain. La nourrice emmaillota le bébé dans une couverture, le prit dans ses bras et suivit sa maîtresse, imité par le jeune garçon.

***

Adam ouvrit les yeux. L'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondor se trouvait devant lui, béante. Il s'en éloigna un peu, pensif. Le garçon, Léo, était mort, sûrement en essayant de s'enfuir. Mais comment ? Il se souvint de Godric, qui parlait de danger pour eux. Eleanora était morte, elle aussi, puisqu'elle le possédait. Restait à savoir depuis quand était-elle dans la famille, et pourquoi sa famille à lui.

Il y avait aussi le bébé et la nourrice. Ils étaient peut-être mort dans les mêmes circonstances que les autres. C'était le plus logique. Peut-être que les êtres de l'eau les avaient trahis, et puis…

-Han… c'est trop compliqué ! grommela-t-il.

Le né-moldu soupira et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Le château, déjà immense, lui paraissait titanesque dans le silence de la nuit. Il entra dans la Grande Salle sur la pointe des pieds et parcourut les allées, entre les tables. Il vivait ici depuis près de cinq mois. Il avait appris la magie. Des sortilèges, des potions, le nom des étoiles et des constellations. Et qu'avait-il laissé derrière lui ? Une vie entière, des amis, des passions, des parents. Il se rendit compte à quel point sa vie lui échappait. Depuis cinq mois, il vivait reclus dans ce château. A présent, il essayait de démêler une histoire invraisemblable, celle de la mort des enfants de Godric Gryffondor, une histoire vieille de mille ans.

-Adam ?

Le Serdaigle fit volte-face, prêt à voir à nouveau le fantôme de Léo. Mais ce n'était pas lui qui lui faisait face.

-Aymeric…?

Le Serpentard ne s'attendait visiblement pas à voir quelqu'un. Il transportait son sac de cours et sa baguette brillait comme une lampe de poche.

-Que fais-tu ici ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Et toi ? répliqua le né-moldu.

Aymeric s'empourpra et détourna les yeux.

-Je ne pouvais pas dormir, répondit-il avec un pauvre sourire. Des élèves de deuxième année ont trempé mes draps et mes couvertures. Une simple blague.

-Une simple blague ?! s'indigna Adam.

-Je te l'avais dit… réputation familiale. Et toi, pourquoi t'es ici ?

-Moi ? Euh… un fantôme m'a réveillé. Très mauvaise blague.

-C'est sans doute Peeves, compatis le Serpentard. Il n'ose pas trop venir chez nous, à cause du Baron Sanglant, mais j'ai déjà entendu dire qu'il embête les autres maisons.

-Ouais… c'était lui. Peeves. L'esprit frappeur.

Aymeric haussa un sourcil et s'installa à une table. Il posa sa baguette dessus, ouvrit son sac et en sortit un livre. Ou plutôt une brique.

-Tu vas lire tout ça ? grimaça le né-moldu.

-Rien de mieux pour passer les longues nuits d'hiver, sourit le Serpentard.

-Quoi… c'est pas la première fois ?

-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est rien de grave.

Adam s'installa à côté de lui, dos contre la table, et regarda le plafond magique. Les étoiles se découpaient sur le ciel noir. C'était beau et envoûtant.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la salle vide. Le Serdaigle baissa la tête. Aymeric avait disparu, tout comme ses affaires. Une vision.

-Encore ? s'étonna-t-il.

Eleanora passa devant lui en courant, suivie par son frère et la nourrice. La fille de Gryffondor, baguette levée, murmura quelque chose en décrivant une grande croix dans les airs. L'une des vitres vola en éclats, mais sans produire de bruit. La jeune femme sauta habilement à travers et retomba dehors, sur ses pieds. Elle aida son frère à passer puis prit le bébé pendant que la nourrice traversait à son tour. Adam les vit partir vers le lac, comme prévu, voulut les suivre mais n'y arriva pas.

-Oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein ? Oh, pardon… Je… je reviens tout de suite.

Le né-moldu se leva et courut jusque dehors. Il était si prêt du but ! Malgré le froid mordant et la neige qui commençait à tomber, il se força à courir en direction du lac. Il n'y voyait quasiment rien, mais connaissait le chemin par cœur. Une lumière faiblarde brillait dans la nuit, loin de lui. C'était sans doute la cabane d'Hagrid.

Soudain, elle disparut, et des voix percèrent les ténèbres. Adam s'approcha du lac, à la fois excité et terrifié.

***

La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le corps apparemment sans vie de Léo, étalé dans la neige rougie par le sang. Il en eu les larmes aux yeux et recula de quelques pas. C'était donc comme ça qu'il était mort. Tué en s'enfuyant. Des traces de pas écarlates se dirigeaient vers la berge du lac, puis revenaient en sens inverse, vers le château. Le Serdaigle s'agenouilla près du cadavre du fils Gryffondor.

-Tu sais, maintenant, ce qui m'est arrivé…

Adam se retourna vivement. Le fantôme lui souriait tristement en regardant son corps.

-Qui t'a tué ? souffla le né-moldu.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Léo. J'ai juste senti une horrible douleur dans le dos. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais mort, et il n'y avait plus personne. Mes sœurs étaient déjà parties, très loin. Mon père ne m'a jamais pardonné et m'a enfermé dans l'armoire de notre prison dorée. Et vous… m'avez libérés. Et je la sens, en toi…

Il sourit et se dissipa dans une rafale de vent froid. Le Serdaigle resta là quelques minutes puis repartit vers le château. Il se sentait mal, triste pour ce pauvre fantôme. Enfermé dans son armoire pendant si longtemps, mort assassiné par un inconnu…

Avant de passer les portes de Poudlard, Adam jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le lac. La douce lueur de l'aube commençait à éclairer les environs. Plus de trace de sang, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Comment Godric Gryffondor avait-il réagi, lorsqu'il avait vu l'état de son fils ? Il avait dû être effondré.

Le né-moldu soupira et entra dans le hall à présent éclairé. Combien de temps était-il resté à l'extérieur ? Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle et sourit en voyant Aymeric endormi sur son livre.

-Hem… réveille-toi, Aymeric, fit-il en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule.

Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement.

-J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

-Longtemps. J'avais pas envie de te réveiller.

-Oh… tu as dû t'ennuyer, désolé.

-Non, je me suis endormi aussi.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire. Adam rangea tout ce qu'il avait appris dans un coin de sa tête et se promit d'y repenser en tant voulu. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste passer une journée normale avec ses amis. Surtout que Vincent sortait aujourd'hui de l'infirmerie.

-Il faudra que je te présente à Vincent, dit-il soudain. Je suis sûr qu'il sera content de te connaître.

-C'est toi qui le dis, marmonna Aymeric.

-Fais-moi confiance !

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire. Au même moment, les premiers élèves arrivèrent et s'installèrent à leur table. Aymeric se leva et rejoignit la sienne en soupirant. Le né-moldu regarda son ami partir, pensif. D'un côté l'école encourageait les interactions entre Maisons, de l'autre elle privilégiait aussi la compétition et la séparation. Le monde magique était tellement paradoxal ! Les professeurs firent bientôt leur entrée. Peu d'entre eux étaient restés, pendant ces vacances.

Adam bâilla et regarda avec un air blasé les plats apparaître devant lui. Ca sentait bon le pain frais, les couques et les croissants. Etrangement affamé, il prit son temps et mangea de tout.

-T'étais où, cette nuit ?

Le né-moldu avala de travers et toussa jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Robert haussa un sourcil et s'assit en face de lui.

-Je me suis réveillé, cette nuit, et tu n'étais pas là, fit-il en prenant une tartine. Et t'étais pas non plus dans la salle commune.

-Euh… j'arrivais pas à dormir, tenta Adam. Je suis allé faire un tour dans le parc.

-T'as de la chance de pas t'être fait attrapé, railla le Serdaigle. Tu devrais savoir que c'est strictement interdit de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit.

-Ah, bon ?

-Bah oui, tout le monde le sait !

Adam frissonna. Effectivement, il avait eu de la chance. Surtout qu'il ne s'était jamais inquiété du bruit qu'il faisait, lorsqu'il marchait dans les couloirs. Il termina rapidement son déjeuner, puis jeta un œil à la table des Serpentards. Aymeric était déjà parti. Tant pis. Le né-moldu se leva et partit à l'infirmerie. Vincent était déjà réveillé et fixait avec dégoût une mixture posée devant lui.

-Tu sors aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il avec espoir.

-Normalement, oui, sourit le Sang-Pur. Mais avant, faut que je boive ce… truc.

Il renifla le bol, grimaça et le but d'un coup.

-C'est vraiment… mauvais, articula-t-il en se mordant la lèvre. Je crois que la prochaine fois, je ferai comme si j'allais bien.

-Alors, on y va ? fit Adam en rigolant.

-Je vais juste dire un mot à l'infirmière et je te rejoins.

Le né-moldu acquiesça et sortit de l'infirmerie. Vincent arriva quelques secondes plus tard, apparemment de bonne humeur.

-On fait quoi, pour mon grand retour ? ironisa-t-il.

-Je pensais te présenter quelqu'un…

-Qui ça ?

-Tu verras !

Le blond jeta un regard intrigué à son ami et le suivit. Adam redescendit dans la Grande Salle, mais Aymeric n'était pas revenu. Le né-moldu soupira, consterné. Ce garçon avait le chic pour passer inaperçu. A tout hasard, il sortit et emmena Vincent jusqu'au lac. Quelqu'un était assis sur la berge et contemplait le point d'eau.

-Aymeric !

Le Serpentard se retourna.

-Oh, Adam et…

Vincent sourit.

-Vincent Lewis, enchanté !

-Aymeric Fontenroy, l'imita Aymeric en hochant la tête.

-Fontenroy ? répéta le blond. J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…

-Pas étonnant, marmonna le Serpentard.

Le Serdaigle haussa un sourcil, intrigué, puis son regard dévia vers l'insigne verte et argent qu'Aymeric portait au niveau de sa poitrine. Il parut soudain comprendre quelque chose.

-Fontenroy… murmura-t-il. Comme la Vieille Famille ?

-Oui…

-Ma mère était une Delestis !

-Une autre Vieille Famille… ?

Vincent hocha la tête. Adam intervint, un peu perdu.

-C'est quoi, une Vieille Famille ?

-Les Vieilles Familles sont les plus anciennes familles de sorciers, récita Aymeric. Leur sang est le plus pur que l'on puisse trouver en Angleterre.

-Ca veut dire qu'ils ne se sont jamais mélangés aux moldus ou aux Sang-Mêlé, expliqua Vincent. Evidemment, il y en a de moins en moins, de nos jours.

-Oh…

Les deux Sang-Pur éclatèrent de rire. Le né-moldu ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux.

* * *

Une fin joyeuse, pour changer... lol


	18. Chapitre 17 : Exorcisme

Voilà, on approche de la fin de l'intrigue ! En fait, l'intrigue de cette première année prendra fin au chapitre suivant (qui sera plus long que les autres, videmment), mais il y aura quand même quelques chapitres après pour clôturer le tout.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

Les vacances étaient désormais terminées. Les cours reprirent début janvier, avec le retour des élèves rentrés chez eux. Adam et Vincent retrouvèrent Zack et Sally après près de deux semaines de séparation. Ils passèrent presque une journée à raconter leurs vacances, empêchant les Serdaigle de leur présenter leur nouvel ami, qui se faisait discret avec le retour de ses camarades Serpentard.

Ce fut le lendemain, pendant un cours de Sortilèges, qu'Adam se décida à leur parler de lui. Leur réaction ne fut pas vraiment celle qu'il espérait.

-Un Serpentard ? siffla Zack. Tu rigoles ?

Le Serdaigle le regarda, décontenancé.

-Bah, non, pourquoi ? répondit-il

-Disons que, dans la famille, nous n'avons pas de bonne expérience avec les élèves de cette Maison, expliqua Sally. Surtout du côté de Zack.

-Quoi ? Ca ne te dérange pas, toi ? s'exclama le rouquin.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort, soupira la brune. Tu en fais trop.

Vincent, qui n'avait pas participé à la discussion et s'entraînait à rapetisser et à agrandir un cube de bois, posa sa baguette et se tourna vers eux, sourcils froncés.

-Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, Zack, ma mère était à Serpentard, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être contre Tu-Sais-Qui !

-C'est pas pareil… se défendit le Gryffondor.

-C'est exactement la même chose ! Avant de dire des trucs pareils, essaie au moins de rencontrer Aymeric !

-Mais…

-Oh, arrête, Zack, franchement, intervint Sally. Tu te conduis comme ton père.

-Quoi ? Bon, dans ce cas… je veux bien le rencontrer.

Adam sourit à Vincent, toujours aussi sérieux, puis attrapa sa baguette et soupira de soulagement.

-Dans ce cas, rendez-vous près du lac après manger, d'accord ?

Les Gryffondors acquiescèrent. Le né-moldu sourit et revint à ses exercices.

***

-Je ne sais pas si j'en ai vraiment envie…

Adam leva les yeux au ciel. Aymeric, Vincent et lui étaient assis sur la berge du lac, attendant Sally et Zack. Le Serpentard était inquiet, stressé, au plus grand agacement du né-moldu.

-Tout se passera bien, fit Vincent avec un sourire encourageant. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais du genre de mon cousin.

-Tu stresses pour rien, renchérit Adam. Zack aura peut-être un peu de mal à te faire confiance, mais je suis sûr que Sally comprendra. Tu verras, ils sont gentils, quand on les connaît.

-Si vous le dîtes…

Les deux Gryffondors arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Sally précédait son cousin, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle déposa son sac par terre et s'assit à côté du né-moldu. Zack, à la traîne, et le regard obstinément baissé, s'installa auprès de Vincent.

-J'imagine que tu es Aymeric ? commença la brune, apparemment très à l'aise. Je suis Sally Potter, et voici mon cousin, Zack Weasley.

Le Serpentard s'empourpra, arrachant un sourire à Adam.

-Potter… Weasley… répéta-t-il. Adam !

Il donna un coup de coude au Serdaigle qui éclata de rire.

-Quoi, je ne t'avais pas prévenu ?

-Non !

-Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura Vincent. Au début, ça fait un peu bizarre, mais on s'habitue très vite.

-Il suffit d'oublier nos noms de famille, ajouta Sally. Nous sommes juste Zack et Sally, des élèves de Gryffondor.

-Et toi, tu seras juste… Aymeric, fit Zack en se déridant.

-Ca me va !

Adam sourit, soulagé, pendant que Sally et Vincent poussaient de longs soupirs. Ils avaient cru que Zack ne céderait jamais ! Le reste de l'après-midi se passa agréablement. Les Gryffondors firent plus ample connaissance avec leur nouveau camarade, même si Zack eut du mal à se faire à l'idée d'être ami avec un Serpentard, ce que le né-moldu de comprenait pas. D'accord, la plupart des gens qui tournaient mal étaient à Serpentard, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour couper tout lien avec les élèves de cette Maison.

Le soir venu, juste avant de se coucher, Adam ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit un cahier assez fin, mais presque entièrement rempli. A chaque fois qu'il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau sur sa possession, ou sur la famille Gryffondor en général, il le notait, puis émettait quelques hypothèses parfois farfelues sur sa signification. Ca l'aidait à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Surtout que le professeur Galdrar ne l'avait toujours pas recontacté, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Le né-moldu avait repris l'habitude de porter l'amulette, à contrecoeur. Il ne tenait pas à avoir de vision devant ses amis, préférant garder ça secret. Parfois, l'envie d'arracher l'amulette le prenait, mais il se ressaisissait rapidement, conscient qu'elle pouvait aussi le mettre en danger.

Adam relut le cahier, sourcils froncés. De nombreuses choses lui échappaient dans cette histoire. Qui avait tué Léo ? Et pourquoi ? Comment Eleanora avait-elle pu possédé l'un de ses ancêtres ? Où étaient passés la nourrice et le bébé ?

Toutes ces questions restaient sans réponse, à son plus grand agacement.

***

Le lendemain, Adam fut enfin convoqué par le directeur adjoint. Il mangea en vitesse et se présenta au bureau du Balafré sans plus attendre. Ce dernier l'accueillit distraitement, plongé dans un livre.

-Adam… Tout s'est bien passé, pendant mon absence ? lui demanda-t-il en reposant son ouvrage. L'amulette a fonctionné ?

-Oui, mentit le né-moldu. Je n'ai plus eu de visions.

-Bien… je pense que vous allez devoir la garder un peu plus longtemps. J'ai discuté avec la directrice, et un de mes amis m'a aidé à trouver une façon de t'aider. Seulement, les ingrédients dont nous avons besoin sont rares et chers. Nous allons avoir besoin de temps pour les trouver, tu comprends ?

Adam hocha la tête. Dans un sens, il était soulagé. Il avait de plus en plus envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire de la famille Gryffondor.

-Tu peux aller en cours, sourit le Balafré. J'essaierai de faire aussi vite que possible.

Le né-moldu le remercia et sortit. Il était soulagé, et il se sentait coupable d'être soulagé alors que son professeur travaillait tellement pour l'aider.

Cette nuit-là, Adam reçut la visite du fantôme de Léo, à sa plus grande surprise. Il s'était levé à cause d'une envie pressante et était tombé nez à nez avec le spectre en sortant de la salle de bain. Ils étaient tous les deux descendus dans la salle commune pour discuter tranquillement.

-Tu vas bien, Adam ? demanda tout d'abord Léo.

-Euh… oui, répondit le né-moldu, interloqué. Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien ! Tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai parlé depuis des centaines d'années. La seule personne vivante, du moins.

-Mais tu ne devrais pas… passer de l'autre côté, rejoindre la lumière, ce genre de chose ?

Le fantôme baissa la tête et s'enfonça à moitié dans le sol.

-J'ai choisi mon destin à l'instant où je suis mort, répondit-il tristement. Je resterai ici indéfiniment.

-Désolé…

-Ce n'est pas si grave ! Au moins, j'ai un ami.

-Hein ? Oh… moi ?

Léo hocha la tête, tout sourire. Adam sourit à son tour. Le fantôme était assez surprenant. Il était à la fois mature et infantile, figé dans un corps d'enfant. Les deux garçons discutèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit, puis le né-moldu s'endormit, couché dans un des canapés. Léo le regarda quelques minutes puis disparut.

Le lendemain, évidemment, Adam se révéla épuisé et eut un mal fou à ne pas s'endormir en cours. Ses amis lui en firent la remarque en rigolant, à sa plus grande gêne.

***

Les visites du fantôme continuèrent. Il venait trois ou quatre fois par semaine, réveillait le né-moldu et ils parlaient une partie de la nuit. Léo était avide d'informations, et demandait à son ami de lui raconter des choses sur le monde moldu, et sur ce qu'il savait du monde sorcier. Le jeune fantôme s'intéressait à tout, sans exception, même s'il eut du mal à intégrer les notions d'énergie électrique ou de téléphone.

Evidemment, rester éveillé une nuit sur deux fatiguait beaucoup le né-moldu. Il dormait dès qu'il avait un moment de libre, et somnolait pendant certains cours. Son appétit avait également baissé, et il devint de plus en plus susceptible.

Cela dura jusqu'à la mi-février. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, les visites de Léo s'espacèrent, puis cessèrent totalement. Deux semaines après sa dernière apparition, aux environs du trois mars, Adam fut convoqué dans le bureau du directeur adjoint. Ce dernier n'était pas seul, loin de là. Une demi-douzaine de sorciers se partageait son bureau.

-Entre, Adam, n'ai pas peur, fit le Balafré en le voyant hésiter. Ces gens sont là pour nous aider. Te délivrer de l'esprit qui te possède ne sera pas chose facile, j'ai donc fait appel à des amis.

Il semblait assez euphorique, ce qui inquiéta considérablement le né-moldu, qui resta debout, dos à la porte. Le professeur Galdrar désigna trois hommes, deux blanc et un noir, et deux femmes, toutes deux apparemment indiennes. L'un des hommes regardait le Serdaigle fixement de ses yeux verts, comme s'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

-Voici Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Padma et Parvati Patil, les présenta le Balafré. Padma et Paravti sont des spécialistes en exorcisme. Harry, Dean et Semus sont des Aurors qui assureront ta sécurité au cas où l'esprit se montrerait dangereux.

Adam déglutit. Trois sorciers pour le protéger ? L'esprit devait être vraiment très puissant ! Il essaya de soutenir le regard vert du premier homme. Comment s'appelait-il, encore ? Harry… Potter. Le né-moldu fronça les sourcils. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit le père de Sally ? Il avait le même nom, et ses yeux… presque identiques ! Son nez aussi, tiens.

-Assied-toi, proposa le professeur en avançant une chaise. Tu risques d'en avoir besoin.

Le Serdaigle obéit, tremblant. Dès qu'il fut assis, l'une des femmes sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques mots. Des cordes surgirent de nulle part et immobilisèrent le garçon sur son siège.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura le Balafré. C'est juste pour éviter que tu ne te fasses mal.

Adam hocha fébrilement la tête. Il avait peur. Il était même terrorisé. Les liens étaient serrés, et sa position inconfortable lui faisait mal au dos. L'une des femmes, il ne savait pas laquelle vu qu'elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, pointa sa baguette sur une coupe et en fit sortir une nuée de pétales de fleurs dégoulinante qui vint voler autour de lui. Leur odeur douce et printanière le calma presque instantanément, et il se détendit considérablement. L'autre femme commença à tracer un cercle autour de lui à l'aide d'une grosse craie blanche, puis saupoudra son œuvre d'un mélange d'herbes et de poudres. Elle dessinait habilement et rapidement. Ensuite, elles se placèrent l'une face à lui, l'autre derrière la chaise, joignirent leurs mains, baguettes pointées vers le haut, et entonnèrent une longue formule en chœur.

Au plus grand désespoir du Serdaigle, on aurait dit une oraison funèbre. Il recommença à s'agiter, mais ne les perturba pas du tout. Elles semblaient étonnamment sereines et avaient fermé leurs yeux. Seuls les trois hommes et le directeur adjoint semblaient sur le qui-vive, baguette en main.

Au bout de cinq longues minutes, Adam commença à ressentir quelque chose. Il s'agita, mal à l'aise. Les deux sorcières haussèrent leur ton et augmentèrent le rythme de leurs paroles. Le né-moldu commença à transpirer, son cœur à battre plus fort. Il respirait trop vite, comme s'il manquait d'air, et son esprit était totalement brouillé.

Puis ce fut le noir. Un noir intense, profond, vide. Il ne voyait même plus son corps. Par contre, devant lui, se dressait l'esprit qui le possédait, celle qui l'avait fait tant souffrir, puis pour qui il avait eu de la pitié, et pour finir de la sympathie.

Devant lui, telle une reine, s'élevait la cause de tous ses troubles.

Et ce n'était pas Eleanora.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Vengeance

**DR Ciboulette :** Sur le coup, j'ai été cruel xD J'ai terminé ce chapitre avant même de poster le précédent, mais pas question d'en mettre deux à la fois ! (Uuuuuuuwww...) Ceci dit, il est probable que, dans l'avenir, je ne sois pas aussi radin.

Quoique, à partie de la rentrée, je risque d'écrire beaucoup moins... à mon plus grand déplaisir. Pas parce que je n'ai pas envie d'entrer en rhéto, mais parce que les cours sont surchiants et que... bref, voilà le chapitre 18...

...Celui qui révèle l'identité de l'esprit qui possède Adam... Hihihihi...

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Adam écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais… Vous n'êtes pas… balbutia-t-il.

La jeune femme sourit tristement. Elle ne ressemblait pas à Eleanora. Elle avait des cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient dans le dos et des yeux gris foncé. Elle portait une robe simple et sale, maculée de poussière et déchirée.

Et c'était la nourrice.

-Bonjour, Adam, fit-elle en s'approchant. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer enfin… même si je suis en toi depuis longtemps.

-Mais comment… ? s'étonna le né-moldu. Vous ne devriez pas être ici ! Où est Eleanora ?

-Ma maîtresse s'est éteinte il y a des siècles, répondit-elle doucement.

-Mais ces visions…

La jeune femme sourit. Le Serdaigle fronça les sourcils puis ferma les yeux. Quel idiot ! Bien sûr, cette femme avait toujours été là ! Dans sa première vision, elle tissait, assise à l'écart, et dans la bibliothèque… c'était elle qui avait espionné la fille Gryffondor et prévenu son père. Ensuite, elle avait toujours été là, s'occupant du bébé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention, évidemment, cette femme n'avait qu'un rôle secondaire dans les visions.

-Pourquoi m'avez-vous montré ces visions ? lui demanda-t-il. Elles ne parlaient pas de vous…

-Je n'ai pas choisi de te les montrer, répondit gentiment la nourrice. Elles apparaissaient sans véritable raison. Ce n'était que mes souvenirs.

-Mais alors, qu'est-il arrivé à Eleanora ?

La jeune femme soupira et fit mine de s'asseoir. Une chaise apparut aussitôt sous elle.

-Je n'en sais rien. La nuit de notre départ, pendant que nous courrions vers le lac, quelqu'un nous a vu partir. Il courrait derrière nous, et… il a attrapé Maître Léopold.

Une larme roula sur sa joue pendant qu'elle racontait. Le Serdaigle haussa un sourcil. Léopold ? Oh, Léo. Bien sûr, le frère d'Eleanora Gryffondor n'allait pas s'appeler simplement « Léo ».

-Je voulais l'aider, mais je portais Emilia, continua la nourrice. De plus, les êtres de l'eau étaient déjà là. Ils ne nous attendraient pas indéfiniment. Ma Maîtresse était déjà partie avec l'un d'eux, et je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai abandonné le jeune Maître.

-Et ensuite ?

-Nous sommes allés chez moi, dans un petit village perdu dans la campagne. Nous y sommes restés quatre jours, jusqu'à ce que les autres habitants ne viennent annoncer mon exécution pour sorcellerie.

Adam détourna les yeux. Il n'y avait jamais pensé, mais c'est vrai que, pendant longtemps, les sorciers avaient été des cibles de choix pour les villageois en colère. La jeune femme reprit son récit, imperturbable.

-Quand ils sont arrivés, avec leurs fourches et leurs pelles, nous avons tout de suite compris. J'ai supplié ma Maîtresse d'emmener Emilia, sa petite soeur, très loin d'ici, et je me suis livrée à l'Inquisition. Je ne pouvais pas me défendre, de toute façon. Les domestiques n'ont pas de baguette. J'ai été traînée sur le bûcher, et mon corps a brûlé. J'aurais dû mourir mais, juste avant, le prêtre du village, ton ancêtre, m'a permis de m'échapper de mon corps pour demeurer dans le sien. J'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur lui, car le transfert de conscience est une magie très risquée. Il faut que le receveur ait profondément envie d'aider le donneur. Heureusement pour moi, ce prêtre était un homme bon, qui savait que j'étais différente mais qui avait confiance en moi…

-Attendez une seconde ! l'interrompit le Serdaigle. Comment est-ce que mon ancêtre peut-il être un prêtre ? Ils n'ont pas d'enfants !

La jeune femme rougit légèrement.

-Je l'ai… poussé à quitter l'Eglise. Il a rencontré une femme et ils ont fondé une famille. J'ai transféré mon esprit dans l'enfant ayant le plus de potentiel, mais tu es le premier à avoir de réels pouvoirs.

Adam se laissa tomber en arrière. Sauf qu'aucun canapé ne le rattrapa. Il s'écrasa sur le sol, se releva en pestant et jeta un regard noir à la nourrice hilare.

-Ils sont en train de vous exorciser, là-dehors, vous savez ?

-Oui… mais je ne veux pas.

-Ils sont plus puissants que vous ! Enfin, je l'espère.

-Je peux leur résister, et j'ai encore des choses à faire ici.

-Des choses à faire ? Mais vous êtes morte !

La jeune femme lui lança un regard dur, froid comme l'acier.

-Je veux savoir ce qui est vraiment arrivé aux enfants de Maître Godric. J'ai grandis avec Eleanora, j'ai élevé Léopold après la mort de sa mère, et je me suis occupée d'Emilia aussi bien que j'ai pu. Je sais que Léopold est mort, et je veux résoudre cette affaire. Je sais qu'Eleanora et Emilia ont réussi à s'enfuir, mais pas ce qu'elles sont devenues.

Adam soupira.

-Mais ce n'est plus votre problème ! Pensez un peu à moi ! Je me retrouve sorcier, envoyé dans cette école de timbrés, et comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant, je suis possédé ! Laissez-moi tranquille une bonne fois pour toute !

-Pas tant que je n'aurai pas découvert la vérité !

Elle avait crié le dernier mot. Il résonna en écho pendant quelques secondes, puis le né-moldu se sentit aspiré par quelque chose. Tout redevint noir, une nouvelle fois, puis il émergea.

***

-Respire calmement…

Adam hocha fébrilement la tête. Son cœur battait la chamade, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour se calmer. On l'avait détaché et allongé sur un canapé moelleux. Le Balafré était penché sur lui, un air soucieux sur le visage. Les deux exorcistes discutaient entre elles, apparemment abasourdies. Le né-moldu comprit vite pourquoi. L'exorcisme n'avait pas marché.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il inutilement.

-L'esprit est plus puissant qu'on ne l'imaginait, répondit le directeur adjoint. Nous n'étions pas assez préparés. Tu t'es évanoui, puis tu as crié quelque chose et tu as commencé à t'agiter. Ce n'était pas normal. Toute cette histoire n'est pas normale.

Le Serdaigle soupira. La nourrice avait dit vrai… elle était plus puissante que ces deux exorcistes réunies. Et pourtant, elle n'était qu'une simple domestique. Adam s'assit en grimaçant. Il avait des courbatures un peu partout et des fourmis dans les jambes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, maintenant ? murmura-t-il.

-Tu vas rester ici aujourd'hui, et peut-être demain, répondit le Balafré. J'ai une chambre adjacente à cette pièce, tu pourras l'utiliser. Nous trouverons comment t'aider, je te le promets.

-Et pour les cours ?...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je me charge de tout ça. Contente-toi de te reposer.

Adam fut conduit à la chambre en question. Elle était petite et très simple : un lit, une table de chevet et une armoire. Le né-moldu soupira longuement et décida de se reposer. Il pensa à ses amis, qui devaient sérieusement se demander où il était, et finit par s'endormir.

***

Le soir venu, Adam fut réveillé par une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

« Oh ! Réveille-toi ! »

C'était la nourrice. Elle parlait dans sa tête ! Le né-moldu se redressa, encore fatigué.

-Depuis quand peux-tu faire ça ?

« Depuis hier… je n'avais jamais réussi avant. Bref, maintenant qu'on veut me détruire, je n'ai plus à me retenir. Sortons d'ici ! »

-On ne peut pas… la porte de la chambre est gardée par un Auror, et celle du bureau par deux autres…

« Il reste toujours la fenêtre. »

Le Serdaigle rit doucement.

-Tu es folle, ou quoi ? C'est beaucoup trop haut.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Fais ce que je te dis. »

-Si tu crois que je vais… Hééé !

Adam sentit un frisson traverser son corps. Ses jambes… il ne les contrôlait plus ! Elles le conduisaient lentement vers la fenêtre, d'une démarche un peu hésitante. Il déglutit difficilement. Elle jouait avec lui comme avec une marionnette, quelle horreur !

-Laisse-moi tranquille, geignit-il.

« Non ! »

Malgré lui, le né-moldu enjamba l'appui de fenêtre. Il voulut crier, mais même sa gorge ne lui obéissait plus. Il y eut un moment de flottement, pendant lequel il pria pour que ce ne fût qu'une blague ou que l'esprit se ravise, puis il sauta.

Il voulut hurler, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle l'en empêchait. A Environ vingt mètres du sol, il ralentit brusquement et finit par retomber sur ses pieds, sans aucune égratignure. Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de souffler un peu, son corps s'élança vers le lac.

« On y est presque. »

Adam arriva près de la berge et s'arrêta. Il comprit ce qui allait se passer lorsque l'esprit, s'emparant de son bras, le fit arracher son amulette, qui tomba dans la neige. S'ensuivit une attente insupportable, pendant laquelle le né-moldu guetta toute chose inhabituelle. La vision finit par arriver, un quart d'heure après son arrivée.

Léopold courrait, précédé par la nourrice et Eleanora. Soudain, il trébucha et tomba. Lorsqu'il se releva, son poursuivant lui sauta dessus et enfonça la lame d'un grand poignard dans son torse. Le jeune garçon s'effondra dans les bras de son assassin qui le déposa sur la neige, déjà rougie par son sang, et partit à la poursuite des autres.

Adam sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Léo avait été poignardé puis laissé pour mort. Combien de temps avait-il agonisé avant de mourir de froid ou de ses blessures ? Le né-moldu sentit la tristesse de l'esprit qui le possédait. Un mystère était résolu. Ou presque. Le meurtrier revint rapidement, bredouille, jeta un regard douloureux au corps et repartit vers le château. Le Serdaigle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. A peine eut-il eu cette pensée qu'il sentit une rage énorme éclater en lui. Elle était en colère, très en colère.

« C'est lui ! rugit-elle. Il va payer ! »

Avant d'avoir pu répondre, Adam fut emporté vers le château. Ses pas le menèrent dans le hall complètement vide et assez lugubre.

« Où est-il…? Là-bas ! »

-Mais arrête !

L'esprit de répondit pas et le fit se précipiter vers les cachots. Arrivés devant un mur a priori tout à fait normal, le né-moldu leva une main et sentit quelque chose la parcourir, comme des picotements. Une lumière intense l'aveugla, puis le mur explosa. Littéralement. Des cris commencèrent à fuser. C'était la salle commune des Serpentards ! Mais pourquoi ici ?

« Pour attirer son attention. C'est sa Maison, après tout. »

Les premiers élèves émergèrent de leurs dortoirs et se regardèrent d'un air perdu avant de voir Adam, debout au milieu des débris du mur, main levée. Le garçon gémit en voyant le visage d'Aymeric mais ne put rien faire.

-Que se passe-t-il, ici ?

Une jeune femme blonde arriva en courant, côté couloir. Le professeur Damant, directrice de la Maison des Serpentards. Elle regarda son élève avec surprise mais se reprit vite et sortit sa baguette. D'autres professeurs ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et une petite foule se forma autour du garçon. Le Balafré, les trois Aurors et les deux exorcistes se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à lui.

-Adam ? s'étonna le directeur adjoint. Que fais-tu ici, et qu'est-ce que… ?

-Ce n'est pas moi, réussit à articuler le Serdaigle. C'est elle !

-Elle ?

-L'esprit ! s'écrièrent en chœur les deux exorcistes.

Le né-moldu hocha fébrilement la tête. Une dernière silhouette, cette fois fantomatique, apparut. Il s'agissait du Baron Sanglant. En le voyant, Adam fut pris de frissons. C'était lui ! Il avait tué Léo ! Sa rage s'ajouta à celle de la nourrice, et il se retourna vivement vers lui, le regard plein de haine.

-C'est toi qui l'as tué ! cria-t-il.

Sa voix était double, celle de la domestique couplée avec la sienne. Le fantôme ne comprit pas et se contenta de le regarder gravement. De son propre chef cette fois, le Serdaigle leva la main vers le spectre de l'assassin. De nouveaux picotements l'envahirent, puis une onde de choc propulsa le fantôme en arrière. Adam exulta. Quelle puissance ! Quel bon sentiment que celui de venger un ami, après de si longs siècles d'attente ! Il pouvait même faire souffrir un mort, un spectre, un fantôme ! Quelle bonheur ! Quelle horreur !

Le Baron Sanglant leva un regard apeuré sur lui et recula, tentant de s'échapper. Le né-moldu ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il l'attira à lui, comme un aimant vivant, et posa sa main sur le front du fantôme. A sa plus grande surprise, il ne le traversa pas et sentit simplement une peau dure et glaciale.

-Tu ne mourras pas ! dit-il, en phase avec la domestique. Tu resteras figé, pour l'éternité !

La peau du fantôme durcit, devint opaque, puis se changea lentement en pierre dans un hurlement de souffrance couplé aux cris de l'assistance. Bientôt, une véritable statue se dressa devant Adam, le visage figé dans un rictus de douleur et de frayeur.

Léopold, après de si nombreux siècles, était enfin vengé. Le né-moldu regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de voir le fantôme du jeune garçon arriver et voir ce qu'il avait accompli. Ce qu'ils avaient accomplis. Elle voulait revoir son Maître une dernière fois. Hélas, le Serdaigle ne croisa que les regards stupéfaits, incrédules, effrayés et apeurés des élèves et des professeurs.

« Merci, fit la nourrice. »

Adam retrouva peu à peu l'usage de ses membres. L'influence de l'esprit se fit moindre, ses sentiments redevinrent véritablement les siens.

-Y a pas de quoi, répondit-il dans le vide.

Personne ne lui répondit. Il était à nouveau seul. Elle n'était pas partie, mais lui laissait les commandes. Le né-moldu commença à voir trouble et sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues. Ses jambes flageolantes ne le portèrent bientôt plus et il s'écroula sur le sol.

« Je suis désolé pour tout, mais je devais le faire. Je ne peux pas te laisser, car ma tâche n'est pas terminée. Il me reste deux histoires à élucider : celles de mes Maîtresses Eleanora et Emilia. A présent, je sais que tu es conscient de l'importance que ça peut avoir, et je te promets de ne plus jamais te forcer à faire des choses comme ce fut le cas aujourd'hui. Alors, pour l'amour du ciel, dis aux autres que je suis partie, et laisse-moi vivre encore un peu. »

* * *

J'paris que vous vous y attendiez pas, na !


	20. Chapitre 19 : Contrecoup

Merci pour les reviews !! Ben , je dois avouer que j'ai écrit le chapitre 18 sur un coup de tête... j'avais rien prévu. Au début, ça devait simplement être un exorcisme qui aurait réussi... en théorie, seulement.

Voici le chapitre 19, un chapitre un peu triste et prise de tête. Vous inquiétez pas, je ne fais pas que dans le drame, le prochain chapitre sera plus "détente" !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Terré au fond de l'infirmerie, Adam restait prostré sur son lit, jambes et bras repliés. Aymeric, assis sur une chaise à côté de lui, alourdissait le silence, ses yeux obstinément baissés vers le sol. Lorsque le né-moldu avait repris le contrôle de lui-même et s'était affalé sur les dalles, il y avait eu comme une seconde de silence et d'hésitation, puis les élèves s'étaient remis à crier et les professeurs à discuter. Le Balafré, secondé par les Aurors, l'avaient emmené à l'infirmerie. C'était dans le hall qu'ils avaient remarqué la présence d'Aymeric, qui les suivait comme un automate. Le Serpentard avait pu les accompagner à la demande du Serdaigle.

-Adam… commença Aymeric.

-Non ! Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît.

-Mais…

-Je ne veux pas en parler !

Le Serpentard, confus, déposa une main maladroite mais rassurante sur l'épaule d'Adam. Ce dernier leva la tête. En une heure, son corps avait subi le contrecoup de toute l'énergie utilisée pendant la nuit. Il avait de lourdes cernes sous ses yeux rougis et le teint pâle, maladif.

-Ce n'était pas moi, souffla-t-il. Ce n'était pas moi…

Aymeric sourit et rapprocha sa chaise du lit et raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de son ami. Ils restèrent longtemps comme ça, Adam répétant inlassablement « Ce n'était pas moi. », jusqu'à ce que la directrice arrive, flanquée du directeur adjoint et du professeur Flitwick.

-Nous avons réussi à calmer les élèves de Serpentard, fit-elle d'une voix sèche mais sans reproches. Très peu d'entre eux ont vu votre visage dans l'obscurité des cachots, donc vous n'avez rien à craindre pour le reste de votre année. Cependant, l'exorcisme ayant échoué, il faudra recommencer.

Aymeric écarquilla les yeux à la mention d' « exorcisme » en lança un regard stupéfait à son ami. Ce dernier se souvint brièvement du souhait de la domestique, mais hésita pendant un long moment à l'honorer. Même si elle lui avait promis de ne plus le contrôler, elle pouvait toujours le faire, et ça l'effrayait. Mais dans un sens, son but n'avait été que la justice. Elle avait vengé Léo, et le né-moldu lui en était reconnaissant. Il s'était attaché au jeune fantôme. De plus, le destin des autres Gryffondor était toujours un mystère, et il ressentait une envie presque dévorante de le connaître.

-Je crois qu'elle n'est plus là, déclara-t-il finalement.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir ? répliqua le Balafré.

-Elle m'a dit au revoir, mentit Adam. Elle a accompli sa vengeance et elle est partie.

Devant l'air stupéfait de son auditoire, il décida de tout raconter. Enfin presque, une grande partie, du moins. Il raconta la fuite les enfants Gryffondor et le meurtre de Léo perpétré par le Baron Sanglant. Cependant, il passa sous silence la fin de la nourrice et son désir de connaître le destin de ses deux Maîtresses. Ils l'écoutèrent tous en silence.

-Dans ce cas, je pense que l'affaire est réglée, fit la directrice. L'esprit s'est vengé, il peut partir en paix.

-Nous allons faire quelques examens pour en être sûr, ajouta le Balafré en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec elle, mais je pense que vous avez raison.

Adam soupira de soulagement. Quelques examens ? Bah ! Elle saurait les falsifier ou les contourner. Il sentit tout de suite un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de son ami, complètement perdu.

-Aymeric…

-Tu étais possédé ?...

Le né-moldu acquiesça. Le Serpentard retira sa main et le regarda un long moment.

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?

-C'était déjà assez difficile ! Et le Balafré m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire.

-Entre amis, les interdictions ne comptent pas !

-Je m'en souviendrai.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Aymeric lança un rapide coup d'œil aux sorciers qui quittaient l'infirmerie et fronça les sourcils.

-Je rêve ou c'est…

-…Harry Potter, confirma Adam. Le père de Sally. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne rien lui dire. Ne rien leur dire, d'accord ? Maintenant que c'est fini… je ne veux pas les inquiéter avec rien.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête à contrecoeur.

***

Dès que la lueur de l'aube commença à envahir la pièce, Adam sentit une douce chaleur monter en lui. La nuit était terminée, enfin. Il jeta un regard amusé à Aymeric, qui avait fini par s'endormir, la tête posée sur le lit, et se leva discrètement.

Si la nourrice n'avait pas menti, il était désormais libre de ses mouvements et de ses choix, et ce jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant que le mystère de Léo était élucidé ? Il avait bien envie de revoir le fantôme, et de pouvoir lui dire qu'il avait été vengé, même si le jeune garçon n'avait jamais semblé très préoccupé par l'idée de vengeance.

-T'es déjà debout ? bâilla Aymeric en s'étirant. Quelle heure est-il ?

-C'est l'aube, répondit le né-moldu.

-Quoi ? Han… Le déjeuner n'est pas servi avant sept heures et demi !

-Tu peux te rendormir, si tu veux.

-Pour une heure, je préfère pas. De toute façon, je dois aller m'habiller. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tout le monde me voie en pyjama…

Adam éclata de rire puis baissa les yeux sur ce qu'il portait. On lui avait enlevé sa robe pleine de neige et de poussière, mais il avait gardé son jean sale et son t-shirt.

-Je crois que je devrai y aller, moi aussi.

-Aller où ?

Les deux élèves sursautèrent. L'infirmière était arrivée par derrière et les regardait avec désapprobation.

-Nous aimerions aller nous changer avant que tout le monde ne se lève, expliqua le né-moldu.

-Vous, vous êtes encore convalescent, répliqua Madame Pomfresh.

Elle jeta un regard au Serpentard.

-Vous, par contre, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Aymeric ne se fit pas prier et détala vers la sortie. « Traître ! » pensa Adam en le voyant partir si vite. L'infirmière le fit se réinstaller dans son lit et le sermonna avant de le laisser avec une mixture apparemment infecte.

***

Le Balafré revint un peu plus tard avec les exorcistes pour les examens. Ils lui firent dire des choses, utiliser quelques sorts faciles et passèrent un petit objet noir et blanc devant lui, comme un détecteur de métaux… pas pour les métaux. Rien d'anormal ne se produisit, et l'affaire fut donc définitivement classée.

Adam fut autorisé à aller déjeuner. Les commentaires allaient bon train à la table des Serpentard, mais personne ne sembla le reconnaître comme étant le fauteur de trouble. Le né-moldu s'assit à côté de Vincent en soupirant.

-T'étais où, ce matin ? l'interrogea le blond. On nous a annoncé qu'il y avait eu un accident. Quelqu'un a changé le Baron Sanglant en pierre ! Mais ils ont dit que la personne en question avait été appréhendée, et je sais plus quoi.

-J'avais un peu mal à la tête, ce matin, mentit Adam. Je suis allé à l'infirmerie.

-Et ça va mieux ?

-Beaucoup mieux ! On a quoi comme cours, aujourd'hui ?

-Potion… puis Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Le né-moldu grimaça. Evidemment, il devait avoir cours avec le premier professeur arrivé lorsqu'il avait explosé le mur des cachots, puis avec celui qui avait tenté de l'exorciser, en vain. La vie était décidément mal faite.

Le premier cours commença rapidement. Adam et Vincent retrouvèrent les Gryffondors dans les cachots. Eux aussi ne discutaient que de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là, à la plus grande gêne du né-moldu. Il ne dit rien de tout le cours, espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Seulement, lorsqu'il apporta son échantillon au professeur, cette dernière lui lança un regard perçant et lui fit signe de rester à son bureau.

-J'aimerais vous parlez en privé, si vous voulez bien, dit-elle simplement.

Le Serdaigle attendit que tous les élèves soient partis, rassurant ses amis d'un signe de main, puis fit face au professeur Damant, mal à l'aise.

-La directrice m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé cette nuit. Même si le Baron Sanglant est une perte non négligeable, tu n'y es pour rien. Essaie de ne pas t'en vouloir, d'accord ?

-Euh… d'accord.

-Tu peux y aller, maintenant.

Adam la remercia et sortit, un peu déstabilisé. Pourquoi devrait-il s'en vouloir d'avoir fait taire l'assassin de Léo ? Ca n'avait été que justice. Pensif, il monta jusqu'à la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le cours avait déjà commencé, mais le professeur ne fit aucun commentaire. Le né-moldu s'assit à côté de Vincent et écouta sagement le professeur pendant une heure entière, sans bouger.

A l'heure du dîner, il mangea en silence, pensif. Il repensait à ce que lui avait dit le professeur Damant. Même s'il savait que la nourrice et lui n'avaient fait que rendre justice, les paroles de la jeune femme l'avaient ébranlé. « Essaie de ne pas t'en vouloir… » Il avait tué le Baron Sanglant. Pire, il l'avait changé en pierre. Le fantôme l'avait mérité, mais il ressentait quand même une pointe de culpabilité. C'était le comble ! Il se sentait coupable d'avoir mis un meurtrier hors d'état de nuire ! Où était la justice, à présent ? Il n'avait jamais voulu tenir ce rôle ! Elle l'y avait obligé…

Le né-moldu abattit un poing rageur sur la table, se leva et quitta la Grande Salle sous le regard surpris de ses voisins, amis et professeurs. Il hésita un instant à sortir ou à remonter dans sa salle commune et finit par choisir la deuxième option. Arrivé à destination il changea brusquement de direction et se dirigea vers le long couloir et la salle en demi-cercle. Heureusement, il n'eut même pas à attendre l'escalier, qui semblait avoir prévu son mouvement d'humeur.

Adam parcourut rapidement le corridor et déboucha dans la salle de la famille Gryffondor. Son regard fut tout de suite attiré vers l'armoire où Godric avait enfermé le fantôme de son propre fils. Elle avait été refermée, et la clef avait disparu.

-Léo… murmura le né-moldu.

Les larmes lui montèrent directement aux yeux. Il essaya de l'ouvrir, en vain, puis chercha la clef derrière le meuble, là où il l'avait trouvée la première fois. Elle n'y était pas. Il réalisa bien vite que la clef ne se trouvait plus dans la pièce. Qui avait bien pu enfermer Léo à nouveau ? Le Serdaigle se souvint des visites du jeune fantôme, de plus en plus espacées, jusqu'au jour où il avait disparu, totalement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait dû être piégé dans l'armoire. Ca faisait donc deux jours au minimum, et il n'avait révélé l'histoire de Léo que la nuit dernière. Qui d'autre avait bien pu être au courant ?

Adam s'approcha de l'armoire et posa son front dessus, essayant de capter la présence de son ami.

-Je te ferai sortir de là, je te le promets. Ca prendra sûrement du temps, mais j'y arriverai.

Il eut vaguement l'impression d'entre un « J'attendrai » lui répondre, mais c'était tellement abstrait que ça aurait pu aussi bien être une de ses propres pensées.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Détente

**Chapitre 20 :**

Adam redescendit, plus calme et surtout déterminé. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis sans véritablement leur donner d'explication et ignora le regard inquiet d'Aymeric. Il redevint le garçon agréable, un peu déboussolé et ignorant qu'ils connaissaient, gardant pour lui les deux promesses qu'il avait faites.

***

Le dernier match de Quidditch arriva assez vite. Le né-moldu, qui n'en avait pas regardé un seul depuis le début de l'année, fut traîné de force dans les tribunes sous le sourire désolé d'Aymeric, qui n'appréciait pas non plus ce sport et descendit dans sa salle commune.

Zack lui montra un de ses cousins, Ralph Weasley, qui jouait comme Poursuiveur pour sa première année dans l'équipe. Adam fut surpris de voir à quel point le garçon semblait à l'aise sur son balai, alors que lui-même avait abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée même de monter dessus. Le jeune Gryffondor, qui n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui, volait d'une façon très fluide, doublant presque gracieusement ses adversaires et visant toujours juste.

-Il est très doué, souffla le Serdaigle à son ami. Enfin, je ne m'y connais pas…

-Non, tu as raison, confirma Zack. Mon père dit souvent que Ralph est né avec un balai dans les mains…. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon cas, à son plus grand désespoir.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton ironique, mais ses yeux brillaient en suivant les mouvements de son cousin. Ce dernier marqua dix point en interceptant la Souafle et en la jetant à travers un des anneaux.

-Regarde Winchester ! fit soudain Vincent au né-moldu.

Thomas Winchester était l'attrapeur des Serdaigles. Il avait distancé celui des Gryffondor, suivant le Vif d'or de très près.

-Il est en cinquième année, l'informa le blond. Il fait craquer toutes les filles et c'est un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch de l'école. Mais il paraît que l'attrapeur des Gryffondor est très bon, lui aussi.

Effectivement, ce dernier remonta en flèche et tendit la main pour intercepter la sphère dorée. Hélas, il la manqua de quelques centimètres seulement. Il freina, fit demi-tour et repit sa course. En attendant, les Poursuiveurs de Serdaigle avaient marqué quelques dizaines de points et pris la tête. Cela changea du tout au tout lorsque l'un d'eux se prit un Cognard envoyé par un des batteurs de Gryffondor.

-La chance tourne, fit remarquer Sally en riant.

-Ca doit faire mal, compatit Adam en voyant la victime à terre. C'est pas un sport, c'est une boucherie !

-C'est pour ça qu'il faut éviter les Cognards, répliqua Zack.

La chance avait tourné. Les Gryffondor marquaient de plus en plus de points, au grand désespoir des Serdaigles. De leur côté, les deux attrapeurs volaient côte à côte, se percutant comme des voitures de course et ne quittant pas le Vif d'or des yeux.

Soudain, un Cognard fit un trou dans l'équipe des Gryffondor, qui se retrouva à son tour avec deux Poursuiveurs. Ensuite, ce fut au tour d'un batteur de succomber. Le deuxième, passablement affolé, redoubla d'effort pour contenir tout ce que l'équipe adverse lui envoyait.

-Y a toujours autant de blessés ? grimaça le né-moldu.

-Non, pas vraiment, répondit Sally. C'est assez bizarre… on dirait qu'ils sont tous trop forts ! Ca risque de durer longtemps.

-Il reste toujours les attrapeurs, intervint Vincent. Il suffirait que l'un d'entre eux attrape le Vif… et ce serait la fin.

-Mais regarde-les, soupira la brune. Ils sont collés l'un à l'autre… Dis, Zack, tu pourrais la fermer, on s'entend même plus parler, ici !

Le Gryffondor s'était levé et criait avec les autres supporters. Sally leva les yeux au ciel et s'écarta de lui.

-En fait, si ça continue… commença-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue par une véritable ovation dans les gradins. En se levant, Adam vit l'attrapeur des Gryffondor brandir son poing avec un sourire triomphant.

-J'imagine qu'ils ont gagné, ironisa-t-il.

-Mmh… répondit Vincent, légèrement déçu.

En le regardant, le né-moldu se rendit soudain compte de l'importance que sa Maison avait pour son ami. Lui-même ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment. Gagner des points pour sa Maison ne l'avait jamais motivé, et il ne ressentait rien de spécial en voyant la mine déconfite des supporters bleu et bronze, mis à part une pointe de compassion pour les joueurs qui, après un match difficile, avaient finalement perdu.

Après le match, Zack partit à la rencontre de son cousin. Beaucoup de gens étaient déjà venus féliciter l'équipe, en particulier l'attrapeur.

-C'était génial ! s'écria Zack en approchant.

-Tu as bien joué, fit Sally sur un ton plus réservé. D'autant plus que ton équipe a été salement amochée…

-Merci, sourit le Poursuiveur. Leurs batteurs visent vraiment trop bien…

Il ne ressemblait pas beaucoup à Zack. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui, mais était beaucoup plus grand, et ses cheveux plus bruns que roux et son visage plus fin. Par contre, il avait les mêmes yeux noisette.

-On a quand même failli gagner, intervint Vincent, patriote. Pas vrai, Adam ?

-Hein ? Oh, oui…

-Dans vos rêves, railla Zack.

-Commence pas, soupira Sally.

-Vous êtes à Serdaigle ? s'étonna Ralph.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce sont Adam et Vincent, les présenta-t-elle. Je t'ai parlé d'eux, à Noël.

-Si tu crois que je me rappelle de tout ce que tu dis…

Sally donna un coup de coude à son cousin qui l'esquiva en riant et partit rejoindre son équipe. Le petit groupe partit lui aussi, mais vers le château. Vincent et Zack se disputaient au sujet de quelle équipe de Quidditch était la meilleure, pendant qu'Adam écoutait Sally se plaindre de sa ribambelle de cousins.

-C'est pas qu'ils sont méchants, soupira-t-elle, mais tous ceux de mon âge sont des garçons. Ma cousine la plus jeune a trois ans de moins que moi, et la suivante est en troisième année…

Le né-moldu hocha vigoureusement la tête. La Gryffondor lui avait déjà fait la liste de tous ses cousins élèves à Poudlard, et il commençait déjà à l'oublier. Il y avait Zack, bien sûr, puis son frère, Léon, que le Serdaigle n'avait jamais vu. Ensuite, Ralph et sa soeur, puis des jumeaux, une autre fille, et enfin Anabelle, qu'il avait rencontré avant Noël. C'était véritablement une grande famille, Adam en était presque jaloux.

Les quatre amis retrouvèrent Aymeric dans la Grande Salle. Il s'était proprement fait jeté de sa salle commune par un élève plus âgé et lisait un livre en sirotant une tasse de thé. En les voyant arriver, il sourit et arrêta sa lecture.

-Alors, le match ? demanda-t-il.

-On a gagné ! fit Zack en lançant un regard à Vincent. Et de loin.

-Il s'en est fallu de peu, rétorqua le blond. Mais c'était un bon match.

-Depuis quand est-ce qu'on peut boire du thé à cette heure ? s'étonna Sally.

Le Serpentard rougit.

-C'est un elfe qui me l'a apporté.

-Quelle heure il est ? l'interrompit Zack.

-Presque quatre heures, répondit Vincent.

-On pourrait aller dans le parc !

-Pourquoi pas ?

Adam regarda Aymeric. Ce dernier semblait un peu mal à l'aise et fuyait son regard depuis la révélation que le né-moldu avait faite à l'infirmerie. Il s'en voulait, mais il avait cru que le Serpentard le prendrait mieux et était quand même déçu par son comportement.

***

Ce fut bientôt les vacances de printemps, période de dilemme très désagréable pour le Serdaigle.

-Comment ça, tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi ?

Adam soupira et se replongea dans son livre de Sortilèges. Assis à côté de lui pour le cours, Vincent venait de l'interroger sur ce qu'il prévoyait de faire pendant les vacances.

-Adam ! s'indigna le blond. Tu ne vas pas en vouloir à tes parents, encore ?

-C'est pas ça… répondit le né-moldu. C'est juste… il s'est passé des choses, cette année, et j'ai pas vraiment envie de le leur expliquer.

Enfin, il pouvait toujours mentir, mais à ce point ! Adam regarda son ami. Il avait envie de tout lui avouer, mais savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, vu comment avait réagi Aymeric. Il ne voulait pas mettre une autre de ses amitiés en péril. Ne rien dire était plus simple.

-Ca concerne ta possession ? souffla le Sang-Pur.

Le né-moldu lui lança un regard effaré.

-Comment sais-tu… ? Aymeric !

-Il n'arrivait pas à garder ça pour lui, le défendit Vincent. Il n'aime pas trop les secrets, vieille histoire de famille… Bref, je n'ai rien dit à personne.

Adam se sentit à la fois soulagé et trahi. Aymeric avait révélé son secret, alors que lui-même l'avait jugé assez digne de confiance pour que le Serpentard puisse l'entendre. Mais dans un sens… C'était sûrement pour ça que son ami était mal à l'aise. Il devait culpabiliser, ce qui signifiait que le problème n'était pas le secret même, mais le fait de l'avoir répété.

-Je vais devoir leur mentir, tu comprends ? souffla-t-il. Et je préfère retarder le moment où je vais le faire…

-Il faudra bien que ça arrive…

-Je sais, mais j'attendrai.

Vincent haussa les épaules.

-Comme tu veux. Au moins, Aymeric et moi ne serons pas tous seuls.

-Tu vois, ça t'arrange, railla le né-moldu.

Son camarade sourit mais ne répondit pas. Derrière eux, quelque chose explosa dans un grand bruit, attirant l'attention de toute la classe. Robert, baguette en main, regardait avec surprise sa plume réduite en cendres. Adam ne résista pas et éclata de rire.

***

-Tu ne trouves pas que Robert est de plus en plus bizarre ? fit Vincent en regardant son camarade traverser le hall. Il réussissait toujours ses sorts, avant, et maintenant…

Adam haussa les épaules puis sursauta en sentant une main s'abattre sur son épaule.

-Vous parlez de qui ? demanda Zack en souriant.

-Personne, répondit sèchement le blond. C'est confidentiel !

-Bien sûr…

Sally arriva, suivie par Aymeric. Elle semblait essoufflée et tira son cousin en arrière.

-T'es pas obligé de courir partout, tu sais ? soupira-t-elle. T'aurais au moins pu nous attendre !

-Désolé, s'excusa faussement Zack.

-Vous faites quoi pendant les vacances ? les interrompit Adam.

-Mon père ne sera pas là, répondit Sally. Et ma mère non plus, j'imagine. Donc je crois que je vais rester ici, ou bien aller chez Zack.

-Mon père aussi travaille, figure-toi, répliqua ce dernier. Et au Ministère, en plus. Il ne peut pas prendre congé pour ces vacances, et ma mère s'occupe déjà de ma petite sœur… Je crois pas qu'elle sera d'accord pour qu'on vienne à deux.

-Alors je reste ici.

-Moi aussi !

Adam hocha la tête, secrètement satisfait. Il se tourna vers Aymeric, qui restait silencieux.

-Et toi ?

-Euh… Je reste.

Le né-moldu acquiesça. Ils seraient donc tous les cinq à l'école pour les vacances. Génial. Il se demanda ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir bien faire. A Noël, il avait été obnubilé par son histoire de possession, mais maintenant… la nourrice lui avait promis de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant, mais elle risquait de ne pas tenir sa promesse. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de l'aider ? Sur le coup, l'envie de savoir ce qu'étaient devenues Eleanora et Emilia avait été plus forte que son bon sens, mais il risquait de le regretter plus tard…


	22. Chapitre 21 : Go, home !

Dernier chapitre de la première année d'Adam :)

Evidemment, j'ai utilisé une bonne grosse série d'éllipses narratives (mea culpa !). J'avais pas la force de m'amuser à écrire des chapitres vides de sens...

En tout cas, voilà maintenant le chapitre 21 !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 :**

-Vacances ! Enfin !

Premier jour de vacances. Comme à Noël, la Grande Salle était vidée de tous ses habitués. Adam, Vincent, Zack, Sally et Aymeric prenaient leur déjeuner ensemble, à la même table, et savouraient ce moment de liberté.

-Je sens qu'on va passer la journée dehors, sourit le né-moldu en regardant par une fenêtre. Il fait tout bleu ! ajouta-t-il en regardant le plafond-ciel.

-On pourrait pique-niquer, proposa Aymeric.

-Bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma Sally.

Le groupe se mit d'accord. Ils se retrouveraient à midi près du lac. Adam et Vincent remontèrent dans leur salle commune, enlevèrent leur robe et passèrent des vêtements d'été plus confortables. L'après-midi fut agréable, ils se prélassèrent dans l'herbe, dormant à moitié. Le né-moldu songeait à ce qu'il allait faire pendant les prochaines vacances. Revenir dans le monde « normal » l'angoissait un peu. Il avait raté tellement de choses, pendant ces longs mois d'isolement dans ce château !

***

Après la rentrée vint la dernière période de cours, plus calme que le reste de l'année, puis les examens. Ces derniers ressemblaient plus à de simples tests d'aptitude pour évaluer le niveau des élèves. Adam les passa avec une étonnante facilité qui l'ennuya plus qu'autre chose. Petit à petit, la magie était devenue une habitude pour lui. Une sale habitude.

Le dernier soir fut assez exceptionnel. La coupe des quatre Maisons fut gagnée par les Gryffondors, et de loin. Les Serdaigles arrivèrent deuxième, à la plus grande indifférence du né-moldu. S'ensuivit un banquet immense, long, gras et bourratif. Adam s'empiffra presque honteusement et termina la soirée à rire avec Vincent et les autres Serdaigles.

Le lendemain, tous les élèves du dortoir firent leurs bagages pour rentrer chez eux. En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, le né-moldu fut attiré par une lettre posée sur une table de nuit. Ce ne fut pas la lettre en elle-même qui l'intrigua, mais son apparence ancienne et l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part. Le garçon s'en approcha et la prit.

-« Pour Papa », lut-il.

Il retourna l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit presque inconsciemment. La feuille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était remplie d'une écriture maladroite, celle d'un enfant.

-« On est parti, désolé, Papa. El' et moi et Liliane et Emilia, on est parti pour retrouver l'amoureux de El'. Grande sœur dit que Poudlard c'est une prison et qu'on doit partir. C'est vrai qu'on a pas le droit de sortir, mais j'ai pas très envie de partir quand même… »

Adam s'arrêta. Il n'y avait aucun doute, elle avait été écrite par Léo. Son Léo. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? C'était impossible… Et Liliane, qui était-ce ? La nourrice sans doute… Liliane. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui avait jamais demandé son nom.

-Adam ?

Le né-moldu se retourna et croisa le regard surpris de Robert. D'instinct, il cacha la lettre derrière son dos.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? lui demanda son camarade.

-P… pas vraiment, non.

-Pourquoi tu caches cette lettre derrière toi, alors ?

Adam frissonna et baissa la tête, honteux.

-Désolé… Mais je connais la personne qui a écrit cette lettre.

-Impossible ! rétorqua Robert. Elle est beaucoup trop vieille, le papier est jauni et s'effrite par endroits…

-Elle a été écrite par un garçon nommé Léopold, l'interrompit le né-moldu, à l'époque où des gens habitaient encore à Poudlard.

Robert écarquilla les yeux et s'assit sur son lit.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'ai croisé le fantôme de ce Léopold plusieurs fois, révéla le né-moldu. Il m'a raconté certaines choses. Dans cette lettre, il explique à son père qu'il s'est enfui avec ses deux sœurs et leur servante, mais il a été assassiné avant d'avoir pu sortir de l'enceinte du château.

Robert ne dit rien, pensif. Il sortit le livre dans lequel il avait trouvé la lettre et le tendit à Adam. Ce dernier le prit et ressentit une pointe de nostalgie au fond de lui. Qui n'était pas la sienne.

-« Contes de la Fée de la Fontaine » lut-il. Tu l'as fini ?

-Oui, tu peux le prendre, si tu veux. Et prends aussi la lettre. Pour tout dire… je n'ai pas trop envie de la garder. Elle me met mal à l'aise.

Le né-moldu haussa un sourcil surpris mais se contenta de prendre le livre et l'enveloppe et d'aller les ranger dans un de ses sacs, à côté de son livre de cuisine et de la sculpture de sa cousine. Et du cadeau toujours fermé de ses parents.

Pendant le reste de la matinée, Adam jeta des regards méfiants à Robert. La rapidité avec laquelle il lui avait cédé les deux objets et son explication bizarre le rendait nerveux. En fait, il avait l'impression de se voir lui-même dans son camarade, à l'époque où il essayait de découvrir le secret des Gryffondors. Cela lui fit froid dans le dos.

***

-Alors, vous avez prévu quelque chose pendant les vacances ?

Adam secoua la tête, serré entre Vincent et Aymeric sur la banquette du compartiment dans lequel ils s'étaient installés tous les cinq en montant dans le Poudlard Express. A trois, c'était loin d'être confortable, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

-Je vais juste essayer de me réhabituer au monde moldu, répondit-il. Même si je vais devoir revenir l'année prochaine. Youpi.

-Ne te plains pas, geignit l'autre Serdaigle. Je n'imagine même pas ce que vont inventer mes grands-parents pour me sermonner sur la Maison où j'ai été envoyé. Sans oublier que je vais passer deux mois de rêve avec Taddicus, qui me hait encore plus qu'avant.

-On ne l'a pas beaucoup vu depuis décembre, remarqua Zack.

-Mais il est très rancunier, répliqua le blond.

-Moi je vais passer des vacances tranquilles avec mes parents, intervint Aymeric. Rien de spécial, donc.

Sally échangea un regard avec son cousin puis adressa un immense sourire à ses amis, la main posée sur la tête de son chat qui somnolait sur ses genoux.

-Ca vous dirait de venir chez moi ?

-Pardon ? s'écria Vincent.

-Chez toi… répéta Aymeric.

-Une maison de sorciers ? murmura le né-moldu.

La brune haussa les sourcils et donna un coup de coude à Zack, hilare.

-Ca vous pose un problème ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Pas du tout ! s'empressa de répondre Vincent. C'est juste que… être invité par les Potter… c'est quand même quelque chose !

Aymeric hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Ne le prenez pas comme ça, soupira la Gryffondor. Ce sera juste pour qu'on passe une ou deux semaines ensemble, c'est tout !

-On va s'amuser ! renchérit Zack. S'il vous plaît ! J'ai pas envie de passer deux mois seul avec elle…

La brune lui jeta un regard mauvais sous le rire des Serdaigle et du Serpentard. Adam se ressaisit rapidement et fronça les sourcils. Une ou deux semaines ? Il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie, mais rester chez lui lui faisait un peu peur. Il allait revoir ses amis… d'avant. Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire, il espérait même ne pas les voir du tout. Ce serait tellement plus simple…

-C'est d'accord pour moi, fit-il soudainement. Mais il faut que je demande à mes parents.

Vincent et Aymeric ne tardèrent pas à accepter à leur tour, au grand soulagement de Sally. Le né-moldu se demanda une seconde pour quelle raison voulait-elle tellement qu'ils viennent chez elle. Après tout, deux mois, ce n'était pas si long.

Hélas.

Ou tant mieux.

***

Adam inspira un grand coup et descendit du train. Zack lui passa sa valise puis descendit à son tour, suivi par Aymeric. Vincent et Sally étaient déjà sur le quai et regardaient autour d'eux. Anya miaulait aux pieds de sa maîtresse, arrachant un sourire au Serdaigle.

-Vous voyez vos parents ? s'enquit le né-moldu.

-Pas encore, répondit Sally en soupirant.

-Personne ne viendra pour moi, je pense, fit Vincent d'un air dégagé. Taddicus part directement chez un de ses amis, et je suis censé utiliser une cheminée pour rentrer chez moi…

-Il n'y aucune cheminée ici, intervint Zack. On est à la gare.

-Je m'en doute… Il faudrait que j'aille jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur.

-Mon père acceptera sûrement de t'y emmener, proposa Sally.

-Je ne crois pas que…

-Accepte, c'est tout !

Le blond rougit et baissa la tête, vaincu.

-D'accord…

-Voilà mon père ! s'exclama soudain Zack en regardant derrière Adam. Et le tien aussi, Sally !

Le né-moldu sentit un frisson parcourir son corps et se retourna lentement. Deux hommes se dirigeaient vers eux. L'un d'eux ressemblait à Zack, en beaucoup plus vieux, mais l'autre… c'était lui ! L'Auror qui accompagnait le Balafré et les exorcistes. Justement, Harry Potter lui jeta un regard perçant puis aperçut sa fille et sourit. La brune se jeta dans ses bras, alors que Zack se contenta d'embrasser son père sur la joue et de lui serrer le bras.

-Ma mère est là, fit soudain Aymeric. Je… je vous laisse ! A bientôt !

Il partit précipitamment vers une grande femme blonde et la tira vers la sortie, à la grande surprise d'Adam et des autres. Le né-moldu ne tarda pas lui aussi à reconnaître son père dans la foule et s'apprêta à le rejoindre lorsqu'une femme brune passa devant lui en courant et se jeta dans les bras du père de Sally.

-Oh, Harry ! s'écria-t-elle en le serrant contre elle. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Sally jeta un regard incrédule à son père. Ce dernier se dégagea de l'étreinte de la femme et la regarda avec un air stupéfait.

-…Hermione ?!

-Ca fait si longtemps, sourit-elle. Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça… j'aurais dû te contacter plus tôt, je suis sincèrement désolée !

-Mais comment ?... intervint le père de Zack.

La dénommée Hermione lui lança un regard glacial qui le fit reculer.

-Bonjour Ronald, fit-il froidement.

Elle se retourna vers le père de Sally et retrouva son sourire.

-Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu aujourd'hui, continua-t-elle. J'aurais aimé voir Ginny, aussi, mais toi, c'est encore mieux !

-Que fais-tu ici ? souffla Harry.

-C'est une très longue histoire…

Adam sentit quelqu'un à côté de lui. Sally s'était rapprochée de lui et le regardait avec un air un peu triste.

-Je crois que tu devrais t'en aller. Ce sont… des histoires de famille, tu comprends ?

Le né-moldu hocha la tête. La Gryffondor le serra dans ses bras, tout comme Vincent. Zack, encore accroché à son père, lui fit un signe de la main et un sourire. Le Serdaigle s'éloigna vers son père. A mesure qu'il s'en approchait, il le reconnaissait de moins en moins. Il semblait plus vieux, plus fatigué, plus petit et tassé que dans ses souvenirs.

-Papa…

François Walker baissa les yeux vers son fils. Son regard s'illumina, il s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras. Le Serdaigle sentit toute la rancune qu'il avait contre ses parents s'évanouir d'un coup. Il était là, il allait bien, son père était venu le chercher. Il n'y avait que ça qui comptait vraiment, le reste n'avait aucune sorte d'importance.

***

-Alors… l'école ?

Ils roulaient depuis une demi-heure, en silence. Adam regarda son père et hésita.

-…Pas trop mal, répondit-il finalement. C'était bizarre, et très long. Je suis content d'être rentré.

François sourit. Le né-moldu sentit qu'il avait dit ce qu'il fallait et sourit à son tour, de satisfaction. Il regarda la ville défiler par la vitre et se surprit à la considérer comme morne et terne, malgré toute son activité. Il manquait quelque chose.

De la magie.

Adam ferma les yeux et grimaça intérieurement. Il commençait à penser comme eux. Sale habitude…

* * *

Et voilà, surprise pour la prochaine saison...! Mais je ne posterai pas d'autre fic, je me contenterai de "continuer" celle-ci. Par contre, le prochain chapitre ne paraîtra pas avant quelques temps, vu que j'aimerais me consacrer à une fic LOTR (peut-être) ou même d'autre chose, voir une histoire à part entière...

En tout cas, je peux déjà vous dire qu'il y aura une nouvelle intrigue qui n'aura pas de rapports (dû moins directs) avec celle de cette saison, qu'Adam va découvrir une nouvelle forme de magie (c'est possible ! Mais il ne pourras pas l'utiliser.) et que Poudlard recevra la visite d'élèves de l'Ordre de la Lumière... huhuhu...


	23. Chapitre 22 : Eté de naze

Bon, finalement, j'ai décidé de pas trop attendre, alors voilà la suite... on peut l'appeler la "saison 2" Bref.

Elle sera placée sous le signe de l'occulte (sans blague...) et des différentes magies existantes dans le monde. La fin de la première saison vous laissait voir le retour d'Adam dans le monde moldu, et le retour d'Hermione dans le monde sorcier (c'est faux, mais ça sonne bien !).

Désolé d'avance pour les fans d'histoires moldues, mais ce chapitre bouclera vite fait le temps qu'Adam passera chez lui. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'attarder là-dessus. Du moins, tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint un certain âge.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**PS : Je remercie encore FireRox pour sa montagne de reviews... Youpi !**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 :**

Adam embrassa son quartier du regard. Accoudé à la fenêtre de sa chambre, il observait ce monde si différent de celui dans lequel il avait vécu ces dix derniers mois, essayant d'y retrouver quelques souvenirs. Parfois, des gens qu'il connaissait, ou pensait connaître, traversaient la rue ou sortait dans leur jardin. Lorsqu'ils se retournaient vers lui et lui adressaient un petit signe de la main, il hésitait toujours avant de le leur rendre.

Le né-moldu se détourna du spectacle extérieur et se jeta sur son lit. Rentrer chez lui lui avait fait du bien. Il avait dû mentir à ses parents, mais ça en valait la peine. Son père, surtout, s'était montré très intéressé par ce qu'il racontait, alors que sa mère préférait ne pas y penser.

Adam soupira, se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée. Il était encore tôt, son père était parti travailler et sa mère faisait les courses du weekend. Le garçon déboucha dans l'entrée et ramassa la pile de lettres apportées par le facteur. La plupart d'entre elles étaient de simples factures, mais deux enveloppes attirèrent son attention. L'une d'elle venait de Poudlard et contenait la liste de ses fournitures à avoir pour l'année prochaine. La deuxième provenait d'une adresse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il l'ouvrit et déplia la feuille. C'était l'écriture de Sally.

« Cher Adam,

Désolé pour ce qui s'est passé à la gare. En fait, la femme qui est arrivée était une vieille amie de mon père qui était partie il y a longtemps. Elle va rester chez nous pendant les vacances, et il paraît qu'elle a une fille qui va rentrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine ! Je ne l'ai pas encore vue, parce qu'elle a encore école, mais j'espère qu'on sera amies…

Mon père est d'accord pour que toi et les autres veniez chez nous. N'oublie pas de demander à tes parents et envoie une réponse à l'adresse marquée sur l'enveloppe. Tu peux venir à partir du dix août ou plus tard si tu veux.

Quand on a été conduire Vincent au Chaudron Baveur et que j'ai expliqué pourquoi à mon père, j'ai cru qu'il allait péter un câble ! Après, sur le chemin de la maison, il m'a dit que « c'était bien le genre des Serpentards » en parlant de ses grands-parents. J'ai pas osé lui dire qu'Aymeric était justement dans cette maison…

Bon, voilà, j'espère que tu t'amuses et que tu viendras le plus tôt possible !

Bisous,

Sally. »

Le né-moldu sourit, relut la lettre puis la rangea dans sa poche et alla se chercher quelque chose à manger.

***

-Chéri, je suis rentré !

Adam, affalé dans le canapé, devant la télévision, bâilla et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Sa mère était enfin rentrée. Il se leva et entra dans la cuisine. Elle rangeait déjà les courses. Il l'aida puis lui montra la lettre, appréhendant légèrement sa réaction. A sa grande surprise, elle la lui rendit avec un air impassible.

-Parle-en à ton père.

-Mais…

-C'est son domaine, chéri, alors attends qu'il rentre et montre-lui cette lettre.

Le né-moldu voulut protester mais sa mère s'en alla. Il resta quelques secondes debout à réfléchir puis monta dans sa chambre. Les choses avaient tellement changé ! Sa mère paraissait moins énergique, moins confiante et plus distante envers lui… tout ça à cause de cette fichue magie !

Le soir, lorsque son père rentra du travail, Adam lui montra directement la lettre. Une ombre passa sur le visage de son paternel, puis une lueur de surprise brilla dans ses yeux.

-Sally Potter… murmura-t-il. C'est le nom de ton amie ?

-…Oui… elle m'invite chez elle. Alors, je peux y aller ?

-Ma foi, pourquoi pas. Tu sembles t'ennuyer depuis que tu es revenu, alors ça me paraît être une bonne idée. J'irai te conduire jusque… où habite-t-elle ?

-C'est marqué au dos de la lettre…

-Oh… évidemment.

Adam lança un regard intrigué à son père. Etre si distrait ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas, et cet air un peu guilleret avec lequel il lui avait répondu était également très étrange.

-Quand préfères-tu partir ?

Le né-moldu sortit de sa rêverie.

-Euh… je sais pas. Elle a proposé le dix août, et ça ne me dérange pas.

-Dans trois semaines, alors… j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemblent tes amis !

Adam s'écarta franchement de son paternel et monta dans sa chambre. Là, c'était vraiment bizarre ! Son père ne s'était jamais particulièrement intéressé à ses amis, et il ne s'était jamais proposé pour aller le conduire chez l'un d'entre eux. C'était plutôt le rôle de sa mère, d'habitude. A présent, il avait l'impression que leurs places avaient été interchangées ! C'était étrange. Et flippant !

***

Adam se baladait dans le quartier, notant au passage les changements que ce dernier avait subis. Déjà, le supermarché du coin avait fermé, et un coiffeur avait pris sa place. Par contre, le boulanger avait agrandi son commerce et engagé plusieurs personnes pour l'aider, ce qui n'était pas du luxe vu qu'il était le seul à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ensuite…

-Adam… !

Le né-moldu frissonna. Cette voix…

-Jimmy ?! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant. C'est toi ?

Le garçon sourit et souleva une mèche de ses cheveux châtains, mal à l'aise.

-Ca fait longtemps, Adam… il paraît que tu es allé en pension !

-Oui, et c'était horrible, mentit le Serdaigle. Si tu savais… j'ai pas arrêté de penser à tout le monde ! Et pour Noël, je voulais rentrer mais j'ai pas pu à cause d'une épidémie de grippe au pensionnat… enfin, tu vois quoi !

-C'est chouette de te revoir, fit Jimmy. Sans toi, c'était pas pareil.

Adam geignit intérieurement. Pourquoi lui disait-il ça ? Il se sentait encore plus coupable, à présent. Ce mensonge… il était tellement gros, mais il l'avait dit si facilement !

-Tu vas par où ? continua Jimmy ?

-Euh… je rentrais chez moi, répondit précipitamment le né-moldu.

-Oh… dans ce cas, à bientôt !

Adam acquiesça avec un sourire et s'éloignement aussi lentement que possible. Une fois hors de vue, il pressa le pas et retourna chez lui. Cette fois, il en avait marre ! Vivement le jour du départ, qu'il puisse arrêter de raconter des bobards à la première personne qui lui demandait comment s'était passée son année !

***

Comme pour s'accorder avec son humeur, le temps devint gris et maussade. Il plut régulièrement pendant deux semaines, au cours desquelles le Serdaigle resta enfermé chez lui, soit devant le télévision, soit dans son lit. Ses parents ne disaient rien, mais il devinait aisément leurs pensées.

Sa mère était soulagée de voir qu'il était encore un garçon normal qui s'intéressait à des choses normales, mangeait des choses normales et regardait des émissions normales à la TV. En totale contradiction, son père se désolait de voir son fils si peu changé après dix mois passés dans une atmosphère… magique !

Et tout ça, ça agaçait sérieusement le né-moldu. Il en vint même à espérer la fin des vacances et son départ de la maison.

***

-C'est le grand jour !

Enfin. Adam embrassa sa mère un peu plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu puis monta dans la voiture. Son père le rejoignit rapidement en fredonnant un air énervant.

-Tu n'as rien oublié ? fit-il gaiement. Parce qu'on ne fera pas demi-tour !

-C'est bon, on peut y aller…

Le né-moldu soupira. Le trajet allait être long.

Effectivement, il le fut. François Walker se montra étonnamment bavard, au plus grand damne de son fils qui ne l'écouta pas et préféra regarder le paysage terne par la fenêtre. Les Potter habitaient dans un petit village du nom de Loutry Ste Chaspoule, au beau milieu de nulle part. En y arrivant, le né-moldu remarqua le contraste flagrant entre la ville et la campagne, puis le fait que les habitants avaient l'air de tout sauf de sorciers. L'adresse de Sally les mena jusqu'à une jolie maison d'allure victorienne un peu en dehors de la bourgade et entourée d'un grand jardin bien entretenu.

-…C'est ici, fit Adam en ouvrant la portière.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son père. Ce dernier semblait hésitant mais sortit quand même de la voiture. Il déchargea les bagages de son fils puis, à la plus grande stupéfaction du né-moldu, remonta et démarra le véhicule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Adam.

-Je… je suis désolé, murmura son père. Je ne peux pas…

Il fit demi-tour et repartit à toute allure vers le village. Le Serdaigle le regarda pendant quelques secondes, totalement pétrifié, puis jeta un œil à ses bagages. Son père avait eu l'air tellement joyeux à l'idée de venir ici, alors pourquoi était-il parti ? Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis aussi vite et aussi brusquement ?

Un bruit de porte retentit derrière lui. Le né-moldu se retourna et vit Sally lui faire de grands signes de la main puis crier quelque chose à l'intérieur de la maison. La Gryffondor portait une robe blanche sans manches et des tongs assorties. Une pure vacancière. Zack et Vincent ne tardèrent pas à arriver et accueillirent chaleureusement leur ami.

-T'as passé de bonnes vacances ? s'enquit son camarade Serdaigle en prenant un de ses sacs.

-Bah… ça allait, répondit Adam. Pas fait grand-chose.

-C'est chouette que tu sois déjà là, fit Zack. On attendait plus que toi !

-Et Aymeric ? s'inquiéta le né-moldu. Il n'est pas là ?

Ses trois amis échangèrent un regard préoccupé.

-Il y a eu… quelques problèmes, marmonna Zack.

Il repartit vers la maison avec Vincent. Adam prit son autre sace et se laissa entraîner par Sally jusqu'à l'intérieur. C'était joli, un peu prétentieux, peut-être, et encombré par des dizaines de babioles étrangères, des masques, des statues, des pots, etc. Une voix féminine s'éleva depuis une pièce adjacente.

-Sally ? Ton ami est là ?

-Oui ! répondit la brune en levant les yeux au ciel. Je lui montre sa chambre et puis on descend, d'accord ?

-Ne traînez pas trop ! Il fait trop beau pour être enfermé.

Sally soupira, arrachant un sourire au Serdaigle qui la suivit dans les étages. La maison était plus grande qu'il ne l'avait cru, et il siffla en voyant sa chambre. Il la partageait avec trois personnes, mais elle était quand même grande et bien meublée. Vincent et Zack étaient déjà là, ainsi qu'Aymeric, couché sur son lit, un livre entre les mains.

-Salut, fit le Serpentard en souriant tristement. Désolé de ne pas être descendu… c'est comme ça.

-Je comprends pas, intervint le né-moldu. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Disons que nos parents ne savaient pas qu'Aymeric était à Serpentard, expliqua Zack. Ca leur a fait un choc.

-Le père de Zack l'a très mal pris, le coupa Sally. Il n'a jamais été très fin, mais là il était vraiment méchant. Il s'est mis en colère, puis mon père a essayé de le calmer…

-…même s'il avait l'air de penser la même chose…

-…et Hermione s'est fâchée.

Vincent ricana, bientôt imité par Sally. Zack s'empourpra et Aymeric resta de glace. Adam fronça les sourcils. Hermione ? Oh…

-C'est la femme de la gare, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il à son amie.

Cette dernière hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Oui, je t'ai parlé d'elle dans la lettre. Elle a commencé à crier sur mon oncle. Il paraît qu'ils étaient amoureux, avant… bref. Il a pas apprécié et il est parti. Maintenant, il ne veut plus revenir tant qu'Aymeric est ici.

-Et ils n'ont pas voulu que je parte, compléta le Serpentard. Madame Springs m'a dit que je ne devais pas « céder à la pression »…

-…et ma mère a rajouté que mon oncle était un imbécile intolérant.

Adam se laissa tomber sur son lit, soufflé. C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi ! Les gens ne jugeaient même pas sur l'origine ou l'apparence… mais sur la Maison dont faisait parti un élève ? C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendu !

-Alors… on fait quoi ? dit-il au bout d'un moment. Aymeric, tu vas pas rester ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances !

-Je pose tellement de problèmes… j'aurais dû rentrer dès que c'est arrivé, soupira le Serpentard.

-N'importe quoi ! le coupa Sally. Adam, il faut absolument que tu rencontres Hermione, ses parents aussi sont des moldus !

-Quoi ?

-Quand je lui ai parlé de toi, elle a dit qu'elle aimerait bien te rencontrer.

-Euh…

-Elle est partie chercher sa fille, mais elle revient bientôt, et tu pourras lui parler.

Génial. Le né-moldu soupira intérieurement puis se reprit. Ca pouvait toujours être utile. Si cette fameuse Hermione avait résisté à sept ans de cours à Poudlard, elle pourrait sans doute l'aider à faire de même !

-Il faut aussi que tu rencontres mes parents, continua la brune. Ma mère a hâte de te voir, et mon père n'a rien dit, mais je suis sûre que lui aussi.

Le Serdaigle se retint de lui dire qu'il connaissait déjà Harry Potter et acquiesça gentiment. Certains secrets étaient mieux lorsqu'on les gardait pour soi. De fait, le garçon espérait que le père de son amie avait eu la même pensée et n'avait pas raconté à tout le monde ses mésaventures.


	24. Chapitre 23 : Du côté de chez Sally

**K : **Euh... lol ? Désolé, mais j'ai pas capté le sens de ton message ^^'' A moins que ce ne soit de l'art conceptuel ! (Il fallait que je la sorte, celle-là )

J'ai un peu de mal à écrire, ces temps-ci, alors bon, voilà le vingt-troisième chapitre pas superplein d'action, mais pas trop nunuche non plus.

Bonne lecture :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 23 :**

Adam ne tarda pas à rencontrer les autres habitants de la bâtisse victorienne. La mère de Sally, une femme rousse étonnamment énergique qui dirigeait la maison d'une main de fer, puis son père, qui le regardait toujours comme s'il l'étudiait ou attendait que le né-moldu fasse quelque chose. La Gryffondor avait également un petit frère de neuf ans, Adrien, aux cheveux noir d'encre et aux yeux bleus, ainsi qu'une petite sœur adorable, Lucy, d'à peine cinq ans, brune comme sa sœur et au regard de biche.

Un matin, après le déjeuner, Sally emmena tous ses amis dehors, dans le jardin. Adam découvrit avec surprise un mini-terrain de Quidditch aménagé derrière une rangée d'arbres assez haut pour cacher le jeu.

-Personne ne vient jamais ici ? s'étonna-t-il. On ne vous a jamais surpris sur vos balais ?

Zack, qui avait enfourché le sien, éclata de rire.

-Il y a des sortilèges repousse-moldu et d'inattention, et aussi un brouilleur de caméras ! On ne craint rien du tout.

Sally confirma d'un hochement de tête et s'éleva de quelques centimètres, toujours aussi à l'aise sur ces bouts de bois. Le né-moldu grimaça et recula hors du terrain.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser jouer… c'est pas pour moi, rit-il.

-Pour moi non plus, sourit Aymeric.

-Mais on est que trois ! protesta Zack.

-Plus maintenant !

Adam se retourna. Un garçon qu'il avait déjà vu se dirigeait vers eux, un balai à la main. Son visage… Il lui était familier. Un air de ressemblance avec Zack, surtout. Ralph… Ralph Weasley, le joueur de Quidditch !

-Salut ! fit le Gryffondor en souriant largement. Trois contre un, ça vous dit ?

-Nan ! répliqua son cousin.

-Avec plaisir ! le contredirent en choeur Sally et Vincent.

Tous deux échangèrent un regard puis éclatèrent de rire. Zack soupira et, finalement, accepta ce match très inégal. Adam et Aymeric firent office de supporters, encourageant leurs amis malgré l'évidence de leur défaite. Ralph jouait admirablement bien, volant la balle à ses adversaires et marquant de plus en plus de points. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, l'issue du match était devenue plus que certaine.

-C'est bon, j'arrête, déclara Zack, dégoûté. T'as gagné, Ralph…

-Très fort, confirma Sally.

-Trop fort, renchérit Vincent.

Ralph éclata de rire, bientôt imité par tous les autres. Adam ferma les yeux, un sourire sur le visage. Ca, c'était des vacances !

***

Adam regarda Hermione, mal à l'aise. Plus tôt dans la matinée, cette dernière était arrivée chez les Potter, accompagnée par sa fille, Ellen. Elle avait tout de suite demandé à le rencontrer lui, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. A présent, ils s'étaient isolés sur la terrasse extérieure.

Le né-moldu sirota son verre de limonade, gardant les yeux fixés sur la femme devant lui.

-Alors, ça te fait quoi ? demanda soudain cette dernière.

-Pardon ?

-D'être un sorcier, qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

Le Serdaigle réfléchit. On ne lui avait jamais explicitement posé cette question.

-…Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça, avoua-t-il après un moment.

-Ah, bon ? s'étonna Hermione.

-Vous n'avez pas eu ça, vous ?

La jeune femme sourit et s'appuya sur la table, pensive.

-Eh bien… Pour moi, ça a été une révélation. J'avais toujours été différente, trop intelligente, trop perspicace, trop… anormale. Mon pouvoir ne s'est pas manifesté par des évènements extérieurs, mais intérieurs….

Devant l'air perdu de son interlocuteur, elle sourit et se reprit.

-Je n'ai jamais provoqué de choses bizarres autour de moi. Par contre, il m'arrivait de savoir des choses, de connaître des réponses à des questions qu'on ne m'avait pas encore posées, de savoir de quoi parlait un livre même sans l'avoir lu… Quand j'ai su que j'étais une sorcière, tout est soudain devenu plus facile. Evidemment, j'ai dû abandonner ma famille et mes amis, mais ça en valait le coup. A Poudlard, j'ai découvert un monde nouveau et plus adapté à mes besoins.

-Que sont-ils devenus ?

-Qui ça ?

-Vos… vos amis. Vos amis moldus.

Hermione sembla décontenancée par la question. Adam baissa la tête, un peu honteux.

-C'est ça… ton problème ? fit la jeune femme. Tu as peur de perdre tes anciens amis ?

-En partie, répondit le né-moldu.

-Si vous êtes véritablement amis, le temps ne change rien. Regarde Harry. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis plus de treize ans, et il m'accueille à bras ouverts !

-Vous avez raison, concéda le Serdaigle. Merci beaucoup.

Hermione sourit, se leva et rentra dans la maison. Adam resta assis encore quelques minutes, pensif. Il était loin d'être convaincu par ce qu'elle avait dit, mais devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. De vrais amis ? Il se demanda s'il en avait eu, avant son entrée à Poudlard.

***

Une semaine après son arrivée, Adam commença à s'habituer au train-train de la vie chez les Potter. Il passait ses journées à s'amuser avec ses amis et la nouvelle venue, Ellen. Cette dernière était intelligente et vive, bien qu'assez maladroite, et entrait en première année à Poudlard.

-Ca va faire bizarre, avoua-t-elle aux autres, un après-midi pluvieux. Avant, j'allais dans une école moldue.

-C'est vrai ? s'étonna Sally ? Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas vraiment… C'est ma mère qui le voulait.

-Et ton père ? demanda Zack. Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu avec vous ?

-Il travaille, répondit Ellen en souriant. Il ne peut pas prendre de vacances maintenant…

Adam se demanda vaguement quel genre de travail pouvait faire un sorcier puis se tourna vers la fenêtre du salon. Il pleuvait à verse, dehors, et les gouttes frappaient la vitre dans un bruit particulièrement agaçant. Un éclair déchira le ciel, accompagné d'un bruit assourdissant. Tous les occupants de la pièce, c'est-à-dire les enfants de la maison, sursautèrent. Lucy se mit à pleurer et Adrien lâcha ses crayons de couleur qui s'éparpillèrent dans toute la pièce. Sally soupira et alla rassurer sa petite sœur.

-Quel horrible temps, murmura Aymeric.

-Et pourtant, il faisait beau, hier, renchérit Vincent.

Soudain, un bruit de crépitement attira l'attention de tout ce petit monde. Il venait de la cheminée, qui était éteinte. Normalement. Un feu verdâtre, parfois bleu ou violet, dansait dans l'âtre, léchant le bois sans pour autant le brûler. Un bruit sourd envahit la pièce, puis un nuage de poussière sortit de la cheminée, suivi par une grande silhouette noire encapuchonnée. D'instinct, les enfants reculèrent.

La silhouette toussa puis se racla la gorge.

-Hem… Bonjour, les enfants.

Adam sursauta. Il connaissait cette voix. L'inconnu ôta son capuchon, dévoilant le visage effrayant du professeur Galdrar. Ellen, Adrien et Lucy reculèrent encore plus, terrorisés. Le Balafré sourit aimablement.

-Pourriez-vous me dire où est votre père, Miss Potter ?

La Gryffondor hésita, ne sachant pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter.

-Il… il doit être dans son bureau, répondit-elle finalement.

-Merci beaucoup, fit le professeur en se dirigeant vers le hall. Je vois que vous avez des invités. Messieurs Lewis, Fontenroy, Weasley,… Walker.

Le né-moldu frissonna. Il savait que le regard sympathique du Balafré cachait une multitude de questions et de réflexions à son sujet.

Lorsque le bruit de ses pas disparut à l'étage, le silence se brisa, d'un coup.

-C'était qui ? s'écrièrent Ellen et Adrien d'une seule voix.

Derrière eux, Lucy sanglotait. Sally la prit dans ses bras, apparemment blasée.

-C'est le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, répondit obligeamment Vincent. Il fait peur, comme ça, mais il est très gentil.

-Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici, intervint Adam.

-Il vient parfois pour voir mon père, répondit Sally. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps.

-Oh…

Le né-moldu ne parut pas vraiment surpris. Après tout, Le Balafré avait fait appel à Harry Potter lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'exorciser. C'était sûrement parce qu'ils se connaissaient bien.

***

Le professeur repartit le jour même, mais par la porte, cette fois. Le père de Sally sembla préoccupé le reste de la journée et toucha à peine à son repas. Adam n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Après tout, c'était des histoires d'adultes.

Le lendemain fut plus agréable. Ils organisèrent un grand dîner dehors et invitèrent les Weasley qui vivaient dans les environs, c'est-à-dire les grands-parents de Zack et Sally, Ralph, sa sœur Suzanne et leurs parents. Ceux de Zack refusèrent de venir, ce qui refroidit considérablement l'ambiance. Assis entre Adam et Vincent, Aymeric se faisait discret, mais sa présence ne tarda pas à déclencher quelques discussions enflammées.

-Un Fontenroy ! s'exclama Arthur Weasley, le grand père de la famille. Ca fait longtemps que je n'en avait pas vu un… ils ont déserté Poudlard pendant longtemps, il me semble.

-Arthur ! le sermonna sa femme. Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es impoli ?

-Ca m'étonne que vous soyez devenus amis avec un Serpentard, intervint le père de Ralph, George Weasley. Surtout vous deux, vu les relations que vos parents ont eu avec eux !

-C'est du passé, le coupa Harry, visiblement gêné. Sans Voldemort, il n'y aucune raison pour que les Serpentard soient ennemis avec les autres Maisons.

-Ne crois pas que Tu-Sais-Qui a déclenché les hostilités ! Gryffondor et Serpentard n'ont jamais pu s'encadrer, de toute façon !

-Ce n'est qu'une idée reçue ! Avant même d'entrer à Poudlard, les parents dressent leurs enfants contre les autres Maisons ! Quelqu'un qui a grandi sans savoir, comme Adam, ne tient pas compte de ces « conventions ».

Les regards se tournèrent vers le né-moldu qui rougit presque aussitôt. La mère de Sally vola à son secours en arrivant avec le plat principal, détournant l'attention des convives vers leur assiette.

-C'est terriblement gênant, gémit Aymeric à ses voisins.

-Attends qu'ils apprennent de quelle famille je viens, soupira Vincent. Elle est dix fois plus pire que la tienne.

Cependant, la discussion continua longtemps. Adam se rendit compte que la précédente guerre, dont il ne savait presque rien, avait beaucoup marqué les esprits. Les adultes n'arrêtaient pas d'y faire référence, parlant de batailles, de morts et de victoires. Le né-moldu n'avait jamais considéré cette guerre comme importante. Après tout, il n'en avait jamais entendu parlé avant d'entrer à Poudlard. Mais elle avait été bien réelle, et terrible.

Le soir, dans son lit, le Serdaigle ne put s'empêcher d'y songer. Une guerre magique. Cela avait dû être extrêmement dur. Tuer d'un simple sort, c'était rapide, silencieux. Tellement simple. Le garçon frissonna et enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures. Il se sentait bizarre, il avait envie de pleurer.

***

La fin de son séjour chez les Potter approcha. Le matin de son départ, un klaxon retentit devant la maison. C'était son père, en voiture. Le né-moldu comprit qu'il ne descendrait pas de son auto, ne l'aiderait pas à mettre ses affaires dans le coffre. Aussi le fit-il lui-même, après avoir embrassé ses amis et les adultes encore présents.

Il ne salua pas son père, un peu honteux de son attitude. Ce dernier ne le regarda même pas et démarra de suite. Le long trajet se fit dans un silence gêné que personne n'essaya de briser. Une fois arrivé à destination, Adam descendit directement, embrassa sa mère et monta dans sa chambre. Une fois seul, il se jeta sur son lit et se mit à réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas son père. Si enthousiaste… il était devenu le contraire. Le né-moldu avait la désagréable impression de le dégoûter.

Et ça faisait mal.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Rentrée

Retard inconsidéré, lol, quoi... Désolé pour ça.

Je dis déjà que ce châpitre n'est pas génial. Mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux. Mea Culpa !!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 24 :**

Les derniers jours de vacances furent épouvantables. Adam passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre à lire ou à réfléchir. Il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de penser si longtemps sans véritablement s'ennuyer. Il voyait bien que ses parents s'inquiétaient, mais il n'avait plus du tout envie de les rassurer. De toute façon, c'était leur faute. Du moins, celle de son père. Ce dernier se comportait vraiment trop bizarrement avec lui.

Vers la fin de la dernière semaine du mois d'août, Le né-moldu prit le bus vers le centre de Londres et marcha jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Sally lui avait envoyé une lettre annonçant leur arrivée là-bas et lui proposait d'acheter leurs fournitures ensemble. Adam avait accepté, mais son père avait prétexté un travail urgent pour ne pas l'accompagner, et sa mère n'avait pas le permis. C'était donc seul, et avec un peu d'argent, que le Serdaigle avait emprunté les transports en commun, de mauvaise humeur. Sans oublier la pluie. Elle n'arrêtait pas, depuis quelques jours.

Le né-moldu poussa la porte du bistrot, ou plutôt de l'auberge, et entra. Il paraissait plus présentable qu'à sa dernière venue et était presque entièrement rempli de clients, essentiellement des élèves de Poudlard accompagnés par leurs parents. Adam ne tarda pas à trouver les Potter, attablés dans le fond de la salle. Vincent était toujours avec eux et lui fit de grands signes de main.

-Bonjour, les salua le né-moldu en approchant.

-Tu es venu seul ? lui demanda Ginny, la mère de Sally. Tu es trempé !

-Euh… il pleut dehors, répondit platement le Serdaigle. Je ne suis pas trop en retard ?

-Pas du tout, le rassura-t-elle. De toute manière, nous allons devoir attendre que la pluie s'arrête.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Et ils attendirent longtemps. Près de deux heures après l'arrivée du né-moldu, la pluie sembla se calmer. Ils en profitèrent pour faire leurs achats, plus rapides pour Adam que ceux qu'il avait faits avec Allan Ring. Le garçon se demanda vaguement ce qu'était devenu son guide. Il lui avait dit travailler pour Poudlard, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu là-bas.

***

-Bon, bah… à bientôt.

-On se reverra à la gare !

Adam hocha la tête et monta dans le bus. Il regarda ses amis par la vitre et sourit en voyant les grands signes qu'ils lui adressaient. C'était terrible, mais il avait l'impression qu'ils l'aimaient plus que ses parents.

L'humeur du né-moldu retomba pendant le trajet du retour, tout comme le temps. Rentrer chez lui ne l'enchantait pas des masses, et la pluie l'énervait plus qu'autre chose. Avec l'arrivée de la rentrée, sa mère devenait de plus en plus susceptible, silencieuse et morne. Le garçon avait l'impression de la revoir avant son entrée à Pouldlard. Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas ça chaque année ! Et son père… insupportable. Adam avait envie de lui demander des tonnes d'explications, mais le comportement effacé de ce dernier le rebutait un peu.

-Je suis de retour ! cria-t-il en entrant dans la maison.

Une voix lointaine lui répondit depuis la cuisine. Le Serdaigle monta directement dans sa chambre et rangea ses nouveaux livres dans son sac de voyage. Ses affaires d'école y étaient déjà presque toutes, restait juste quelques vêtements. Après tout, le départ n'était que dans deux jours.

***

Justement, deux jours plus tard, Adam revécut la même scène que l'année précédente. Ou presque. Sa mère semblait résignée à son sort, et son père était d'une humeur exécrable. Il déposa son fils à l'entrée de la gare puis s'en alla après l'avoir embrassé un peu froidement. Le né-moldu décida de ne pas s'en faire et rejoignis les autres sorciers, sur le quai neuf trois-quarts. Il salua quelques connaissances, ne repéra aucun de ses amis et en conclut qu'ils étaient déjà installés dans un compartiment.

Le Serdaigle monta dans un wagon et entreprit de les chercher. Il croisa Ralph, avec son équipe de Quidditch, sa sœur Laure seule dans un compartiment, puis trouva enfin celui qu'il cherchait.

-Adam ! s'écria Sally en le voyant entrer. On a cru que tu n'arriverais jamais !

-J'aurais raté la rentrée pour rien au monde, ironisa le né-moldu.

Enfin, il le pensait un peu, et c'était assez bizarre. Ces derniers jours, Poudlard lui avait manqué, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

-J'ai hâte de voir le programme de cette année, se réjouit Vincent. Ne plus faire de magie commençait à me manquer !

-Moi aussi, renchérit Zack.

Aymeric marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Adam s'installa à côté de lui et souffla de soulagement. Le train ne tarda pas à se mettre en marche, et une discussion intensive se mit en place.

-Vous avez écouté la directrice, pendant le discours de fin d'année ? demanda Sally.

-Nan, répondirent en chœur Vincent, Zack et Adam.

-Euh… oui, fit Aymeric. Elle a parlé d'un évènement spécial, cette année, c'est ça ?

-Oui, répondit la Gryffondor. D'après les rumeurs, Poudlard va héberger des élèves d'une autre école !

-Comme Durmstrang ou Beauxbâtons ? intervint Zack.

-Je crois pas… Il paraît que ce sont des gens bizarres, et qu'ils sont vraiment très forts !

-Pas des moldus, quand même ? fit Adam en riant. C'est impossible, hein ? reprit-il plus sérieusement.

-Je ne sais pas, soupira la brune. On verra bien. On dit qu'ils arriveront aujourd'hui même, après le dîner.

-Si tard ? s'étonna Vincent. Il sera au moins onze heure du soir, si pas minuit !

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, statua Aymeric. Attendons de voir ça par nous-même.

Sally acquiesça, apparemment rangée de son côté. Adam jeta un œil à Anya, le chat de son amie, qui se prélassait sur la table, et lui caressa doucement la tête. L'animal ouvrit un œil et ronronna de plaisir, faisant éclater de rire les autres.

***

A leur arrivée, le petit groupe se retrouva mêlé à la foule d'élèves qui se dirigeait vers l'école. Ils montèrent dans une calèche vieillotte tirée par des cheveux ailés noirs et squelettiques qui firent frissonner le né-moldu.

-C'est quoi, ces trucs ? souffla-t-il à Vincent.

-De quoi ?

-Les animaux qui tirent la voiture !

-Adam… il n'y a rien, la calèche avance toute seule.

-Quoi ? Mais… oh, laisse tomber.

Le blond haussa un sourcil intrigué mais ne répondit pas. Adam continua d'observer les chevaux bizarres pendant de longues minutes. Ils étaient comme le Balafré. Une fois habitué à leur apparence effrayante, ils n'étaient pas si terribles. Ils semblaient étonnamment dociles et leurs yeux reflétaient une intelligence certaine. Ils s'arrêtèrent après quelques minutes seulement, face au grand château, Poudlard.

Le né-moldu descendit et suivit ses amis à l'intérieur. La Grande Salle se remplit rapidement, puis les professeurs arrivèrent, et enfin les premières années. Adam eut tout de suite pitié d'eux, se souvenant de sa gêne lorsqu'il avait dû faire face à toute l'école. La Répartition commença. Les élèves se succédèrent les uns après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le tour d'Ellen.

Le Choixpeau n'hésita pas longtemps et l'envoya directement à Gryffondor. La jeune fille fit un signe discret à Adam, Vincent et Aymeric avant de rejoindre sa nouvelle Maison. Les derniers passèrent, puis la directrice commença son discours. Elle parla de ce qu'on pouvait faire, de ce qu'on ne pouvait pas faire, et de ce à quoi il ne fallait même pas penser. Ce fut interminable pour le Serdaigle qui commençait à avoir faim.

Hélas, ça ne termina pas aussi bien.

-A présent, fit la directrice, nous allons accueillir nos très chers amis de l'Ordre de la Lumière, qui doivent arriver d'ici… quelques minutes seulement.

Des murmures parcoururent toute la salle. Adam regarda Vincent, un peu largué.

-L'Ordre de la Lumière ? C'est quoi, une secte ?

-Sûrement pas ! s'écria le blond. L'Ordre de la Lumière… on dit qu'ils sont incroyables ! Leurs pouvoirs sont extraordinaires, même pour des sorciers. Je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était eux dont parlait Sally, dans le train.

-Je te suis pas vraiment, là…

La directrice calma l'assemblée en claquant simplement dans ses mains. D'un coup, le né-moldu n'eut plus du tout envie de parler et se tourna vers elle, comme tous les élèves présents. Encore de la magie !

-Maintenant, veuillez suivre le directeur de votre Maison à l'extérieur pour accueillir nos invités !

Les étudiants se levèrent et obéirent sans protester. Ils étaient tous impatients de voir à quoi ressemblaient les membres de l'Ordre et suivirent sagement leur directeur à l'extérieur. Ils attendirent un moment en silence, n'osant pas vraiment parler, même si quelques commentaires ou rires fusaient de temps en temps.

Eu bout de quelques minutes, un fredonnement brisa ce silence quasi-religieux. Il s'amplifia légèrement et, à la surprise de tous, sembla provenir de la Forêt Interdite. Les élèves, stupéfaits, firent face à la mer vert sombre qui s'étendait à quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas, et sur des kilomètres.

Adam plissa les yeux. Il avait l'impression… Ca recommença. Des lueurs venaient de la forêt. Le fredonnement se transforma en chant, long et mélancolique, fait d'aigus et de basses. Les lumières se multiplièrent, puis la première personne sortit des sous-bois. Les autres ne tardèrent pas. La lente procession s'avança vers Poudlard, sous les yeux ébahis du né-moldu et de ses camarades. Le chant des arrivants emplissait tout le parc, semblant venir de tous les côtés. L'homme en tête du groupe, habillé d'un long manteau blanc et portant un long bâton au bout duquel se balançait une lanterne, s'arrêta. Les autres l'imitèrent, et le chant cessa derechef. La directrice de Poudlard, apparemment peu impressionnée, alla à sa rencontre.

-Monseigneur Lexus, le salua-t-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête.

-Minerva McGonagall, répondit l'autre d'une voix impassible. Ou plutôt, Madame la directrice.

-C'est un plaisir de vous voir ici…

-Et c'est un plaisir de venir ici, avec mes fils et mes filles.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, de la nourriture et des boissons sont à votre disposition.

-Nous n'avons besoin que de repos. Merci tout de même.

-Dans ce cas… je vais vous amener à vos quartiers, vous et vos seconds. Comme prévus, des lits supplémentaires ont été ajoutés aux dortoirs des élèves pour accueillir les vôtres.

-Parfait. Je vous les laisse.

La directrice murmura quelque chose à l'intention du Balafré, qui était apparu à côté d'elle, puis entra dans le château avec son invité. Le directeur adjoint prit la suite des opérations. Certains des étrangers rejoignirent le Seigneur Lexus et la directrice, tandis que les autres restaient à leur place. Ils étaient assez nombreux, au moins une centaine. Le professeur Galdrar, en professionnel, forma rapidement les groupes, séparant les Maisons puis les années. Adam et Vincent se retrouvèrent avec quatre étrangers de leur âge. Ils avaient enlevé leur capuchon, dévoilant leurs visages sereins et… lumineux.

-Je m'appelle Rohald, fit l'un d'eux d'une voix forte. Les autres, ce sont Alice, Léonore et Lucien.

Alice était une fille blonde à l'air un peu cruche, Léonore semblait bien plus terre-à-terre et Lucien avait quelque chose de… maladif. Les professeurs reconduisirent les élèves à l'intérieur pour le banquet, mais la plupart d'entre eux n'avait plus faim du tout. Adam n'avala presque rien, un peu gêné en voyant les nouveaux arrivants jeûner à côté de lui.

-Tu ne manges pas ? demanda-t-il à Lucien, assis à sa droite.

-Non, merci, répondit le garçon d'une voix douce.

-Pourquoi, tu n'as pas faim ?

-Nous jeûnons, c'est tout.

-Ca doit être dur…

Le disciple de l'Ordre eut un petit rire enfantin.

-Pas du tout ! Les effets du Chant ne se sont pas encore estompés… je ne ressens ni la faim, ni la soif, ni la fatigue.

-Tu comprends ce que je voulais dire par « Pouvoirs extraordinaires », maintenant ? intervint Vincent en regardant son camarade.

-Je pense, oui, marmonna le né-moldu. Regardez, les préfets se lèvent… c'est l'heure de monter au dortoirs.

Les élèves commencèrent à se lever les uns après les autres. Les invités le firent en dernier et suivirent leurs hôtes dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Une fois arrivés dans la salle commune, les Serdaigles soufflèrent un peu. Adam découvrit avec une pointe de déception que le dortoir des deuxièmes années était identique à celui des premières, mis à part les deux lits supplémentaires ajoutés pour Rohald et Lucien. Harassé par cette journée, le né-moldu s'endormit très rapidement, malgré toute l'excitation accumulée pendant cette soirée.


	26. Chapitre 25 : Amis de l'Ordre

Voilà, je poste ce chapitre sans trop tarder pour me faire pardonner de mon absence de... deux semaines ? Avant le chapitre 24.

Là, c'est pas très long, mais j'espère que ça plaira :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 25 :**

Adam se réveilla à l'aube. Il pesta en voyant l'heure sur sa montre et maudit son horloge interne, qui avait la fâcheuse manie de se régler sur le soleil lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. C'était à n'y rien comprendre ! Pendant les vacances, il avait reprit un rythme « normal », se levant entre huit et neuf heures du matin. Mais là, il n'était que six heures !

Le né-moldu jeta un coup d'œil vaguement surpris aux lits vides des disciples de l'ordre puis s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. Alice lisait un livre, assise sur une chaise peu confortable, tandis que Léonore regardait le plafond, avachie dans un fauteuil. Le Serdaigle se demanda si c'était une habitude, chez eux, de se lever aussitôt, et les salua poliment.

-Lucien est encore en haut ? lui demanda Léonore en se levant.

-Non, son lit est vide, répondit Adam avec une pointe d'étonnement. Je pensais que vous l'aviez croisé.

-Il doit être dehors, soupira la jeune fille. Il aime beaucoup sortir, le matin. Dis, tu pourrais me conduire jusqu'au hall ? J'ai peur de me perdre, dans ce château si… étrange.

-Bien sûr !

Le né-moldu entraîna la disciple de l'Ordre vers la sortie. Il fit un signe de la main à Royal et disparut avant que le tableau n'ait pu dire quelque chose.

-Les tableaux parlent, murmura Léonore. C'est… malsain.

-Je trouve, aussi, confirma Adam. Ils ne devraient pas être en vie !

-Je pensais que les sorciers trouvaient ça normal…

-J'ai grandi dans une famille moldue, alors… disons que je ne suis pas encore vraiment habitué à tout ça.

-Oh... mes parents aussi sont… étaient comme ça.

Le Serdaigle haussa un sourcil surpris mais n'insista pas. La jeune fille semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Tous deux arrivèrent dans le hall, et le né-moldu décida d'accompagner la disciple de l'Ordre à l'extérieur, curieux de voir ce que Lucien pouvait y faire.

-Euh… tu sais où il est ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas du tout ! L'idéal, ce serait de trouver Finn.

-C'est un de tes amis ?

-Plus ou moins… il est capable de trouver n'importe qui.

-Ouah… mais en attendant, autant le chercher nous-même.

La jeune fille acquiesça et suivit Adam dans le parc. Ils le parcoururent pendant de longues minutes avant d'entendre un chant venant de derrière un bosquet de grands arbres. Ils le contournèrent et découvrirent Lucien, à genoux au milieu d'un cercle parfait rempli de fleurs d'une blancheur immaculée. Il chantait d'une voix très claire, presque féminine et, de dos, ses longs cheveux blonds et très pâles le faisaient ressembler à une fille. Le né-moldu fit mine de s'approcher, mais Léonore l'arrêta d'un geste.

-Ne le dérange surtout pas, lui souffla-t-elle. C'est le Chant de la Vie.

Adam ne comprit pas et reporta son attention sur le disciple de l'Ordre. Son chant était vraiment apaisant, doux et frais. A sa plus grande surprise, le garçon vit le cercle de fleur s'agrandir. De nouvelles pousses apparaissaient à une vitesse hallucinante et fleurissait en quelques secondes. Et chacune de ces fleurs était d'un blanc d'une pureté extraordinaire, sans aucun défaut.

Lucien s'arrêta une éternité plus tard et se retourna vers eux. En constatant la présence du né-moldu, il s'empourpra et se releva en vitesse.

-Oh ! Euh… Léonore et… balbutia-t-il.

-Adam, fit obligeamment le Serdaigle. Adam Walker.

-Désolé pour tout ça, sourit le garçon en désignant le parterre de fleurs.

Adam s'en approcha et en cueillit une. Elle se fana aussitôt entre ses doigts puis se transforma en poussière. Le né-moldu la lâcha, surpris.

-Elles ne résistent pas très longtemps, expliqua Lucien. Je ne suis pas encore assez doué pour ça.

-Comment as-tu fait ? s'étonna le Serdaigle. Personne ne peut faire ça ! Surtout sans baguette…

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de baguette, fit Léonore. Nous ne sommes même pas des sorciers. Tout ce que nous faisons est le résultat de notre foi. Après tout, nous sommes des élus.

-Des élus ? répéta Adam.

-Chacun d'entre nous a reçu un don, à la naissance. Nous avons été élus par le Seigneur, et notre tâche, lorsque nous quitterons le monastère, sera d'aider les gens à travers le monde. Nous avons toujours procédé comme tel.

-Par Seigneur, vous voulez dire Dieu ?

-Bien sûr !

Le né-moldu s'étonna franchement. Ces gens étaient de vrais fanatiques ! Ils se croyaient vraiment touchés par la grâce divine, c'était assez effrayant. Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Il devait quand même avouer que leurs pouvoirs étaient bien réels. Lucien avait fait pousser des fleurs juste en chantant. Qui pouvait faire ça ?

-L'heure du déjeuner arrive, dit Lucien d'une voix peu assurée.

-Vous pouvez manger ? lui demanda le Serdaigle, à moitié sérieux.

-Nous sommes humains ! rit Léonore. Il faut bien qu'on se nourrisse !

Elle partit vers le château, Lucien sur ses talons. Adam resta sur place encore quelques minutes, le regard rivé sur le cercle de fleurs. Elles étaient mortes, réduites en poussière, et il ne restait plus qu'un cercle de terre fertile. Quel étrange pouvoir !

***

Les disciples de l'Ordre de la Lumière ne participaient évidemment pas aux cours de Poudlard. Le né-moldu ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient pendant ce temps, mais ses cours prenaient trop d'importance pour qu'il y fasse attention. Le nombre de devoirs et d'interrogations avait doublé, et il devait constamment réviser sa matière. En même temps, cette dernière était bien plus intéressante qu'en première.

En Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, par exemple. Ils avaient laissé tomber la théorie et passaient le plus clair de leur temps à faire des exercices pratiques. Le Balafré enseignait bien et n'hésitait pas à bousculer ses élèves pour qu'ils s'y mettent sérieusement.

Autre changement d'ampleur, l'apparition des clubs. A partir de la deuxième année, les élèves pouvaient faire partie d'un club, s'ils le voulaient.

-Ca vous tente ? fit un jour Sally, plantée devant un panneau d'affichage. Regardez ce qu'il y a sur ce parchemin, un club de duels, c'est bien, non ?

-Pas pour moi, grimaça Adam.

-Moi, par contre, ça m'intéresse, répondit Vincent avec enthousiasme.

-Je pensais m'inscrire pour être remplaçant dans l'équipe de Quidditch, intervint Zack. Je me débrouille assez bien comme Batteur.

-Je me verrais plutôt en Potions, dit Aymeric. Je me débrouille assez bien dans cette matière.

-T'as de la chance, moi pas du tout, rit le Gryffondor.

-Bon, on va s'inscrire ? fit Sally à Vincent.

Le blond acquiesça et la suivit après avoir salué ses amis. Zack partit tenter sa chance au club de Quidditch, et Aymeric à celui de Potion. Adam resta seul, planté devant la liste des clubs, un peu gêné.

-J'ai l'air fin, sans groupe, murmura-t-il. Mais bon, pourquoi faire de la magie en dehors des cours, aussi ?

Il tourna les talons, lassé, et sortit dans le parc. Ses pas le menèrent naturellement sur la berge du lac, son endroit préféré. Il trouva une grande pierre assez confortable et s'installa dessus, pensif. Tous ses amis étaient de véritables sorciers. Ils aimaient la magie, ou ce qui s'y rapportait. Maintenant, ils faisaient partie de plusieurs clubs tandis que lui restait seul. Enfin, presque. La nourrice… Liliane, était toujours là, en lui. Du moins, il le pensait, parce qu'elle ne s'était plus manifesté depuis l'année passée, comme elle l'avait promis.

-Sur le coup, j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit là, marmonna-t-il.

-De qui parles-tu ?

Le né-moldu sursauta et tomba en arrière dans un cri. En rouvrant les yeux, il découvrit le visage de Lucien en contre-plongée. Le disciple semblait se retenir de rire.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je t'ai surpris… j'aurais dû m'annoncer.

-C'est pas grave, grimaça Adam. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, tu sais. Au monastère, nous priions beaucoup, et nous nous entraînions à devenir de bons élus, mais ici… Monseigneur Lexus nous a demandé d'entrer en contact avec les sorciers de Poudlard. C'est ce que je fais.

-Euh… Ouais.

Lucien afficha un air gêné et s'avança vers le lac.

-Est-il toujours aussi noir ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

-Je l'ai toujours vu de cette couleur, répondit le Serdaigle. A mon avis, il n'est pas normal.

-Quelle couleur triste… Si je pouvais, je lui donnerais un peu de vie.

Le né-moldu haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Bah, fais-le. Hier, tu faisais bien pousser des fleurs, non ?

Le disciple sourit et s'installa à côté de lui.

-Ce n'est pas si simple. Mon don n'est pas puissant, contrairement à celui de mes frères. En fait, on dit que plus un don est rare, plus il est difficile à maîtriser.

-Et le tien l'est ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je pense que oui.

-Il suffit de t'entraîner, alors !

-Ce n'est pas si simple.

Lucien gratifia le Serdaigle d'un sourire mystérieux, se leva et repartit vers le château en chantonnant. Il n'en avait peut-être pas conscience, mais, à chaque endroit où il posait les pieds, poussaient des fleurs blanches éclatantes, qui mourraient toujours aussi rapidement. Adam le regarda quelques secondes puis reporta son attention sur le lac. Il lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs !

C'est ici qu'il avait failli se noyer à cause d'une de ces visions. C'était également à quelques mètres de là qu'il avait vu la mort de Léo et le visage de son assassin.

Léo… le jeune garçon lui manquait. Il avait promis de le libérer, mais ne savait même pas par où commencer. Sans oublier que Liliane lui demanderait sans doute un jour où l'autre de l'aider à retrouver la trace d'Eleanora et d'Emilia.

-Quelle vie ! s'exclama-t-il en se relevant. Bon, je vais voir si les autres sont là !

Il partit d'un pas rapide vers Poudlard, désireux de retrouver ses amis.

* * *

J'oubliais ! Une petite review pour la route ? xD


	27. Chapitre 26 : Tranche de vie

Le chaitre 26 est là, pour ceux que ça intéresse :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 26 :

Octobre arriva sans incidents. Les disciples de l'Ordre ne semblaient rien faire de particulier, ce qui commençait à intriguer les habitants du château, mais l'atmosphère restait conviviale. Le premier évènement marquant se passa pendant un cours de Métamorphose.

-…La forme vivante la plus facile à donner est sans doute celle de l'invertébré, expliquait le professeur Awis. N'ayant pas de squelette interne, ils sont relativement simples à imiter. Regardez et apprenez.

Il saisit un cube et bout, pointa sa baguette dessus et murmura quelques mots rapides. Aussitôt, l'objet se transforma en un magnifique papillon qui voleta dans la pièce pendant quelques secondes avant de se poser sur son épaule.

-Je ne vous demanderai pas d'arriver à un tel résultat, sourit l'Animagus. Pour l'instant, une forme simple, comme la limace, est vivement conseillée.

Adam esquissa une grimace de dégoût puis ouvrit son livre. Les explications étaient assez simples, tout comme la formule. Par contre, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'arriver à ce résultat.

-C'est dégueu, les limaces, murmura-t-il à Vincent. Pourquoi on doit faire ça ?

-Tu peux toujours essayer plus difficile, ricana le blond, mais je ne sais pas si tu y arriveras.

-Mouais…

Le né-moldu tapota son cube du bout de sa baguette et prononça la formule, totalement ridicule, qui devait le changer en limace. Cela ne marcha pas tout à fait, bien que…

-Adam, elle a deux têtes…

-La tienne n'en a pas, répliqua-t-il.

-Pas faux…

-On pourrait les couper en deux et les coller !

-Dégoûtant.

Adam haussa les épaules, sourit et recommença le sort. Sa limace se tortilla puis se vit pousser une troisième tête, à la plus grande stupéfaction du deuxième année. Décidément, il était loin d'être doué. Enfin, certains autres élèves avaient toujours un cube devant eux, aussi. De fait, il ne s'en sortait pas si mal que ça.

La porte du local s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un disciple de l'Ordre.

-Euh… Monsieur Awis ?

Le visage de l'Animagus se ferma. Le né-moldu fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà remarqué que le jeune homme n'appréciait pas vraiment les invités du château, sans raison particulière.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? répondit-il d'une voix égale.

-Monseigneur Lexus voudrait vous voir…

-Je suis en plein cours ! Dis-lui d'attendre.

-Il insiste beaucoup…

Le professeur soupira.

-Excusez-moi, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Il suivit le disciple à l'extérieur et ferma la porte. Il ne revint pas de tout le cours.

***

Une semaine plus tard, le jeune professeur n'était toujours pas revenu. Il semblait avoir disparu de la circulation. De plus, le Seigneur Lexus niait l'avoir fait appelé, et le disciple qui était venu en classe n'existait apparemment pas. L'histoire provoqua une petite panique dans l'école, surtout lorsqu'on savait que le professeur Awis était un excellent sorcier et qu'il ne se serait pas laissé faire sans combattre.

-Vous croyez qu'il est mort ?

Sally donna un coup de coude à son cousin, outrée.

-Ne parle pas de malheurs !

-Tout le monde à l'air de l'aimer, marmonna Adam. Je savais pas qu'il était si populaire.

-C'est un bon professeur, énuméra Vincent. Il est doué, gentil avec ses élèves…

-…mignon, classe… continua Sally.

-… et il donne des cours de rattrapage et de soutien, renchérit Aymeric.

Un silence pensif tomba sur le groupe. Le né-moldu regarda le lac attentivement, perdu dans ses pensées.

-J'espère qu'il va bien, murmura-t-il.

Les autres acquiescèrent en chœur.

***

Octobre passa, sans que le professeur Awis ne réapparaisse. La tension retomba lentement mais ne disparut pas. La fête d'Haloween, comme l'année précédente, fut grandiose, et le festin encore plus. Adam se régala de plats qu'il n'aurait auparavant jamais osé goûter et rit avec ses amis toute la soirée. Vers minuit, lorsque l'excitation générale commença à s'essouffler, ils décidèrent de sortir profiter de l'air frais, comme beaucoup d'autres élèves. En marchant dans le parc, éclairé pour l'occasion, ils tombèrent sur des disciples de l'Ordre, qui n'avaient pas participé à la fête.

-Bonsoir, Lucien ! fit le né-moldu en souriant largement à l'élu.

Ce dernier lui renvoya un sourire plus réservé.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler aussi fort, Adam, répondit-il tout bas. Minuit est passé, c'est le jour des Morts.

Le Serdaigle se tu directement. Pour un fanatique religieux comme Lucien, ce jour devait sûrement être très important. Comme la Toussaint. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il n'était pas venu au dîner.

-Désolé…

-Ce n'est rien. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez participer.

Adam regarda ses amis qui haussèrent les épaules. Cette soirée les avait grisés, et enthousiastes comme ils étaient, ils seraient prêts à faire n'importe quoi. Sauf Aymeric, sans doute le plus lucide de la bande, qui se contenta d'acquiescer prudemment.

-Comment ? demanda le né-moldu.

-Priez et admirez, répondit mystérieusement le disciple de l'Ordre.

Il se retourna et entonna un chant avec ses camarades. C'était beau, lent et doux. Le Serdaigle commença à ressentir quelque chose d'étrange et leva les yeux au ciel. De bons souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Sa vie de moldu, ses anciens amis, sa rencontre avec Sally et Zack, puis Vincent et Aymeric, ses longues discussions avec Léo, puis la nuit où il l'avait vengé…

Un sentiment de plénitude s'empara de lui. Le chant était devenu plus puissant et grave. Il emplissait tout le parc. Adam se tourna vers ses amis et vit qu'ils ressentaient visiblement la même chose que lui. Partout dans le parc, les gens s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient le ciel.

Au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, les élus s'arrêtèrent, et les élèves de Poudlard retrouvèrent leur lucidité.

-Incroyable, souffla Aymeric.

-Génial, marmonna Zack.

Sally soupira et Vincent hocha vigoureusement la tête. Le né-moldu se tourna vers les disciples. Ils commençaient tout doucement à retourner vers le château. Il croisa le regard de Lucien et comprit qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de le remercier.

Après tout, c'était leur devoir.

***

Le lendemain, où plutôt le même jour, mais beaucoup plus tard dans la matinée, tout le château ne parlait que de ça. L'effet du chant avait été moindre sur ceux qui étaient restés à l'intérieur, mais ils avaient également ressenti une joie sans véritable raison. Ce « cadeau » contribua à faire disparaître les derniers doutes à leur sujet, et personne ne les accusa plus de l'absence du professeur Awis, que l'on n'avait toujours pas retrouvé. La directrice nomma quelqu'un d'autre à sa place, une sorte d'intérimaire au visage pâle et aux gestes fébriles appelé Carter. Il avait d'ailleurs une drôle de conception de l'enseignement.

-Hem… fit-il, le premier jour. Sortez vos livres, je suis sûr que votre ancien professeur vous a laissé des directives

Adam regarda Vincent, blasé.

-Evidemment que non, gloussa le professeur. Suis-je bête ! Dans ce cas, entraînez-vous sur ce que vous avez déjà vu, d'accord ?

C'était un véritable désastre, mais les élèves obéirent sagement. Le né-moldu, qui avait enfin réussi à obtenir une limace normale, décidé d'augmenter un peu la difficulté et passa à l'escargot. Mine de rien, c'était plus dur que prévu, car la coquille et la peau du gastéropode n'avaient pas la même consistance. Le Serdaigle échoua lamentablement, obtenant d'abord un escargot de pierre, puis une limace avec une protubérance écœurante sur le dos.

-C'est un vrai massacre, grimaça-t-il en retransformant la pauvre bête en cube de bois. Je pense que je vais arrêter pour aujourd'hui.

-Toi, au moins, t'arrive à faire une limace, grogna Théodore Meyer derrière lui.

-Bah, c'est pas si compliqué, suffit d'avoir le truc.

Vincent acquiesça pendant que Théodore soupirait et se reconcentrait sur son sort. Adam feuilleta son livre pendant quelques minutes, lassé du cours. Il tomba sur le chapitre des mammifères et soupira en voyant à quel point ça allait être difficile. Enfin, ils avaient peu de chances d'aborder cette partie de la matière si le professeur Awis ne revenait pas.

-Je me demande où il est, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

S'il savait…

***

Contrairement au cours de Métamorphose, le cours de Sortilèges était toujours aussi rapide et dynamique. Le professeur Flitwick leur apprenait en moyenne deux sorts par semaine, mais les laisser s'exercer sur ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu. Et ça marchait bien. Adam progressait sans difficulté dans cette matière, qu'il trouvait assez amusante. La plupart des sorts ne servaient strictement à rien, mais faisaient quand même bien rire. Comme le sortilège d'incompréhension…

-Nonintellego ! incanta-t-il un jour, face à Vincent et Zack.

Dès qu'il eut prononcé la formule, il se mit à ne plus rien comprendre. Il entendait ce que ses amis lui disaient, mais n'arrivait pas à mettre un sens dessus. Incapable de l'annuler, il commença à s'affoler. Pris de pitié, Vincent leva le sort en riant.

-Pourquoi ça a marché sur moi ? grommela le né-moldu. C'était pas prévu.

-C'est parce que tu as dis « Nonintellego », pouffa le blond. En gros, ça veut dire « Je comprends rien » Pour que ça marche sur quelqu'un d'autre, il fallait dire « Nonintelleges » ou « Nonintelleget » C'est écrit dans le livre, regarde.

Il indiqua la page en question du doigt, un air narquois sur le visage.

-Et en plus, il faut conjuguer les sorts ? s'indigna Adam. Depuis quand ?

-Euh… Pour ça, il faut regarder au début du manuel. Attends, ils le disent quelque part…

Vincent feuilleta rapidement son livre. Il survolait rapidement les pages, et finit par tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait.

-Voilà ! s'exclama-t-il. Ils disent que certains sorts, pour être réellement efficaces, doivent être ciblés. Normalement, il suffit de penser à la personne que tu vises pour que ça marche, mais pour que ce soit plus facile, il faut que la formule la désigne aussi…

-Rooh, c'est compliqué…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, c'est ça, la magie !

***

-Adam, pousse-toi un peu, on a pas de place !

Le né-moldu soupira et bougea vers la gauche. Vincent, Robert et Théodore s'installèrent à leur tour dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la cheminée. Un joyeux feu de bois flamboyait dans l'âtre, projetant des ombres dansantes dans la pièce. On était à la mi-novembre, mais le froid mordant faisait déjà grelotter une bonne partie de l'école. Adam proposa sa couverture à ses camarades qui la prirent avec reconnaissance.

-Quand je pense qu'on est qu'en novembre, commenta Théodore. J'imagine même pas janvier.

-On va geler sur place, renchérit Robert.

-L'école a pas un système de chauffage magique, ou un truc dans le genre ? s'étonna le né-moldu.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Vincent. Il faudrait une énorme quantité de magie pour que ça fonctionne tout l'hiver.

Adam soupira et ramena ses jambes contre lui. Son ami l'imita, suivi par leurs deux camarades. Le garçon se sentait bien, comme ça. C'était le soir, il n'y avait pas école demain, il ne stressait pas… tout était parfait. Les quatre Serdaigle soupirèrent en chœur, puis éclatèrent de rire.

Théodore fut le premier à monter se coucher. Il salua les trois autres en bâillant et gravit lentement l'escalier de pierre froide en grimaçant. Vincent le suivit rapidement, déjà à moitié endormi. Resta Adam et Robert, calmes et silencieux.

-Ca va ? fit soudain ce dernier.

Le né-moldu ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait l'esprit un peu embrouillé. Pourquoi Robert lui posait-il cette question ? C'était stupide !

-Euh… ouais, répondit-il finalement.

-Tu as lu le livre que je t'avais prêté ?

Adam se mordit la lèvre. Mince ! Il n'y avait plus pensé, à ce livre. Ni à la lettre de Léo.

-J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, mentit-il. Pas beaucoup de temps libre…

-Ca fait rien, garde-le.

-Hein ?

Robert le regarda bizarrement. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise.

-Ce livre… je ne l'aime pas, avoua-t-il. Il y a quelque chose dedans. Quelque chose de très vieux et de très triste. J'ai essayé de savoir quoi, mais j'ai pas trouvé. Et je suis sûr que ça a un rapport avec la lettre. Tu as dit que ton connaissais son auteur, non ?

-Euh… oui.

-Je pense qu'il faut chercher de ce côté-là, mais je n'ai plus envie de le faire. Tu peux essayer, si tu veux, mais je te le déconseille. En fait, j'ai presque envie de m'excuser de te l'avoir donné. C'est bête, non ?

Il eut un petit rire nerveux et se leva.

-Ca fait des mois que je voulais te le dire. Voilà, c'est fait, et je me sens mieux. Bonne nuit.

Il partit d'un pas pressé vers le dortoir. Adam le regarda partir, puis fixa l'escalier pendant de longues minutes. Léo avait-il choisis ce livre exprès, finalement ? Le né-moldu avait cru que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, qu'il avait glissé la lettre dans le bouquin qu'il lisait au moment même… Peut-être avait-il sous-estimé le jeune garçon. Après tout, Léopold Gryffondor était loin d'être un idiot.


	28. Chapitre 27 : La vision sorcière

**FireRox : **Merci pour les reviews ! J'ai bien ris en les lisant ! j'aime bien ta façon de voir les élus, en totale contradiction avec la mienne (même si, vu la tournure du scénario, ils vont pas finir tout blanc tout blanc, hein... j'en dis pas plus!)

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous (si vous lisez...) !

* * *

Chapitre 27 :

Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent bientôt, accompagnées d'un manteau de neige d'au moins vingt centimètres d'épaisseur sur tout le domaine de Poudlard. Adam resta au château, même si sa mère protesta un peu dans les lettres qu'elle lui envoyait. Le né-moldu n'avait pas envie de se retrouver face à son père et de découvrir qu'il n'avait pas changé et continuait à lui faire la tête, pour une raison connue de lui seule. Evidemment, Vincent resta aussi, mais Aymeric décida, cette fois, de rentrer chez lui.

-L'année passée, mes parents étaient tristes que je ne sois pas venus pour les fêtes, se justifia-t-il. Autant leur faire plaisir !

Zack et Sally rentrèrent également chez eux, comme la majorité des élèves. Bientôt, il y eut plus de disciples de l'Ordre que d'habitants du château à Poudlard, ce qui fut le sujet de plaisanterie d'une bonne partie de la classe étudiante. La cohabitation devint tout de suite plus facile, et plus familière, même si les élus gardaient leur politesse caractéristique en toute circonstance.

***

Les premiers jours de vacances furent très froids. Les élèves passèrent un maximum de temps dans leur salle commune, seule pièce vraiment chauffée dans le château.

-…Je ne comprends toujours pas comment vous faites ça !

Lucien, assis devant la cheminée, se retourna, amusé.

-Il n'y a rien à comprendre. C'est un don.

-Comme être sorcier ? hasarda Adam.

-Bien plus que cela.

Réponse utile et, surtout, vraiment très claire. Le né-moldu soupira et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil.

-Le truc que tu faisais… avec les fleurs, là. Tout les « élus » peuvent le faire ?

-Bien sûr que non, rit le disciple. Nous avons tous des dons différents, mais certains nous sont communs. Au monastère, nous apprenons à utiliser le pouvoir, mais aussi à développer notre don.

-Et tous les élus ont un don comme le tien ? s'étonna le Serdaigle.

-Certains en ont un bien plus impressionnant… Tu connais Léonore ? Elle est capable de nous faire voir ce qu'elle désire en changeant le ton de sa voix. Et Finn, un de nos frères, a le pouvoir de retrouver n'importe quoi. Dès qu'il chante et se focalise sur quelque chose, il entend une sorte de résonance qui le mène jusqu'à ce qu'il cherche.

-Dingue… on a l'air fin, nous, avec nos baguettes.

Lucien prit un air sérieux qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout et déclara presque sèchement :

-Vous n'êtes que des sorciers, des humains quelconques. Tu ne peux pas te comparer à ceux que le Seigneur a choisis ! C'est… du blasphème.

Il cracha presque le dernier mot puis partit précipitamment. Adam le regarda, ébahi, jusqu'à ce que Vincent ne le rejoigne.

-Tu parles souvent avec lui, remarqua-t-il.

Sa constatation sonnait comme un reproche. Le né-moldu prit la mouche.

-Et toi, tu ne lui parles jamais, répliqua-t-il.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, puis sembla chercher ses mots.

-Adam… tu es quasiment le seul élève à discuter sérieusement avec les disciples de l'Ordre… les autres se contentent de leur dire bonjour ou de les inviter à manger avec eux. Tu… ne devrais pas faire ça. Ils ne sont pas du même monde, le leur se situe… plus haut.

Il désigna le ciel du pouce. Adam le regarda sans comprendre puis tilta.

-Tu as peur d'eux ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Non ! répondit Vincent, trop vite. Pas du tout !

-Ne mens pas… c'est pas croyable ! T'as peur d'eux, alors tu me dis de pas leur parler en utilisant les différences entre eux et nous comme argument ? C'est n'importe quoi…

-Comment pourrait-on leur faire un minimum confiance ? rétorqua le blond. Tu les as vus ? Ce sont des fanatiques religieux ! Et regarde-les… ils sont parfaits !

-Hein ?

-Leurs visages sont totalement parfaits, pas la moindre tache, ils n'ont jamais l'air fatigués ou malades… Franchement, ils sont tout sauf humains, et si tu demandes leur avis aux autres, ils diront tous la même chose s'il n'y a aucun disciple dans le coin !

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?!

Adam se tu, soudainement conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la salle commune. Des élèves d'années inférieures et supérieures suivaient leur conversation comme une série télé. Le né-moldu se sentit rougir et asséna une dernière pique à son ami.

-Tu agis exactement comme tu cousin ! Tu sais, quand il me traitait de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Sur ce, et devant un Vincent choqué, Adam quitta la salle. Dans le couloir, il étouffa les sentiments de culpabilité qui montait en lui et descendit au rez-de-chaussée d'un pas rapide. Quelle cruche il avait été ! Pour quelle raison les sorciers respecteraient-ils les élus, alors qu'ils n'étaient pas capables d'accepter ceux qui étaient différents ? Le Serdaigle soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à un groupe de filles, dans le couloir. Il était prêt à parier qu'elles parlaient des hôtes du château, et pas en de bons termes.

-Ouah, je deviens parano, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête. Allez, ressaisis-toi !

Le garçon continua son chemin. Partout, il voyait des groupes d'élèves discuter, mais aucun d'entre eux ne comportait d'élu. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Maintenant que Vincent lui avait fait part de l'opinion publique, le né-moldu se rendait compte que la politesse des sorciers n'était qu'une façade. Ca expliquait certaines choses, comme les efforts déployés par les disciples pour être sympathiques et la tension apparue dès la disparition du professeur Awis.

Adam, malgré le froid hivernal, sortit dans le parc du château. Toute l'étendue herbeuse était recouverte d'une nappe blanche éblouissante qui lui fit plisser les yeux. Décidément, dans le nord, les hivers étaient vraiment comme on se l'imaginait : de la neige partout et des températures en dessous de zéro. Le né-moldu frissonna et marcha pour se réchauffer. Il s'amusa et laisser de grandes traces dans la neige vierge jusqu'à s'approcher du lac. Ce dernier, loin d'être gelé, semblait traverser l'hiver comme les autres saison ; il était noir, et le serait sans doute toujours. A la surprise du Serdaigle, quelqu'un avait eu apparemment la même idée que lui…

-Lucien ? s'étonna-t-il en reconnaissant l'élu.

Le garçon se retourna. Il avait les yeux rougis, comme s'il avait pleuré.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta le né-moldu.

-Oui… ne t'en fais pas. Je suis toujours triste, en hiver.

Adam s'assit à côté du disciple, intrigué.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'hiver… soupira Lucien. C'est beau, mais c'est plus un symbole de mort que de vie. Mon don est de donner la vie, alors voir tout ça… ces arbres morts, cette herbe gelée, tous ces animaux cachés dans la forêt, attendant le printemps. Cela me choque, tout simplement.

-Je ne comprends pas…

L'élu sourit.

-Pour faire simple, je suis la vie. Et en hiver, je souffre.

-Oh…

-Ne fais pas cette tête ! Je n'ai pas réellement mal, c'est juste que ce paysage me serre le cœur. Mais cessons de parler de moi. Pourquoi es-tu sorti par ce froid pareil ?

Le Serdaigle grimaça et prit un air indifférent.

-Comme ça, sans raison particulière.

Le disciple fronça les sourcils et plongea son regard dans celui d'Adam. Ce dernier eut un frisson intérieur. Vincent avait raison, Lucien était parfait… pas la moindre imperfection. Même ses yeux, d'un bleu pâle, étaient d'une couleur uniforme sur toute leur surface. Seuls les effets de lumière y mettaient un peu de nuance, mais à part ça, rien.

-Tu mens, souffla Lucien après quelques secondes.

Le né-moldu reprit ses esprits.

-Hein ?

-Tu es en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?

-Oh… C'est juste que je me suis disputé avec Vincent. Rien de grave.

-Vraiment ?

-Bah…

Adam soupira longuement et détourna les yeux de l'élu, un peu gêné.

-Il a dit… que personne ne vous appréciait vraiment ici, et que je devais arrêter de discuter avec vous comme je le fais. Après ça, j'ai compris que les sorciers… ne sont pas des gens bien. Horrible, non ? En plus, je suis l'un d'entre eux ! Et puis…

Lucien le fit taire d'un geste, en posant sa main sur son bras. Le Serdaigle sursauta ; elle était tellement froide !

-Nous savons déjà tout ça, sourit le disciple. Et nous comprenons. Nous ne vous jugeons pas, et nous ne vous jugerons jamais. Nous ne pouvons que vous pardonner.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase sur un ton un peu hésitant. Adam hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le lac. Lucien l'imita, et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long, long moment.

***

Adam et Vincent restèrent fâchés une bonne semaine. Ils ne se parlaient plus et s'évitaient autant que possible. Le blond passait son temps avec d'autres Serdaigle, alors que le né-moldu préférait discuter avec les élus. Les élèves le regardaient bizarrement à cause de ça, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Il essayait plutôt de comprendre les disciples de l'Ordre, tellement différents de lui.

Quand il parlait avec Lucien, il sentait qu'il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, même s'il gardait certaines choses vraiment cachées, car inavouables, comme sa possession et son désir de libérer Léo. Il avait bien vu que les élus n'étaient pas favorables à l'existence des fantômes, qu'ils considéraient comme de véritables erreurs de la nature. Adam apprit aussi à mieux connaître Léonore et le fameux Finn. Ce dernier était un garçon au physique assez banal, bien que parfaitement lisse, comme tous les autres. Outre cela, il était vraiment sympathique, un peu différent des autres disciples.

D'abord, contrairement à ses camarades, il s'offusquait des réactions des sorciers et n'hésitait pas à le dire haut et fort. Ensuite, il parlait d'une façon moins réservée et plus familière. Cela surpris beaucoup le Serdaigle, qui avait abandonné l'idée qu'un tel élu existe. Enfin, il comprit plus tard que Lucien était aussi assez extrême dans son genre. Léonore était entre les deux ; elle parlait d'une façon un peu distante, parfois, mais était chaleureuse et ne mâchait pas toujours ses mots.

De fait, la veille de Noël, ce sont ces trois disciples qui convainquirent le né-moldu de se réconcilier avec son ami. Ce qu'il fit d'abord à contrecoeur, au souper de huit heures.

-Vincent…

-Quoi ?

La réponse n'était pas sèche, juste désintéressée. Adam grimaça mais se lança.

-Je… je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Sincèrement.

Vincent sourit et se rapprocha de lui.

-Ne t'excuse pas… C'est ma faute. Tu avais raison, et tu m'as fait réalisé que je me conduisais vraiment comme Taddicus, ce que je ne veux surtout pas. C'est à moi de te demander pardon.

-Mais pourquoi tu es resté fâché, alors ? s'étonna le né-moldu.

-C'est juste… J'avais un peu de mal à l'accepter. Et puis, j'avais envie que tu t'excuses, aussi. Hem…

Adam leva les yeux au ciel puis éclata de rire. Le blond parut soulagé et sourit à son tour. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Le soir, assis dans le canapé de sa salle commune, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et une couverture autour des épaules, le né-moldu se mit à réfléchir. Dans un sens, Vincent avait raison. Comme il l'avait fait remarqué, les élus n'étaient pas vraiment humains. Mais alors, qu'étaient-ils vraiment ? Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de cogiter plus, son ami arriva, s'installa à côté de lui et lui chipa un morceau de sa couette.

-…Je ferai des efforts, déclara-t-il après un moment. Si tu veux, j'essaierai d'être ami avec les disciples de l'Ordre.

-Faut pas te forcer.

-Quand même…

-Tu verras, ils sont gentils…

Des pas retentirent à l'entrée de la salle. Adam tourna la tête et sourit.

-…Justement, en voilà trois, les meilleurs !

Son sourire disparut bien vite. Lucien, Léonore et Finn semblaient préoccupés et, surtout, apeurés. Le né-moldu ne les avait jamais vus comme ça, auparavant. Lucien regarde Léonore, qui se tourna à son tour vers le dernier des trois. Finn prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers les sorciers.

-Adam… il faut qu'on parle.

* * *

...**Il me faut de l'eau ! DE L'EEEAAAAUUUU !!! **Nan, okay, c'est totalement pourri comme jeu de mot (mea culpaaa)... _Ik ben een dome jongen_ (orthographe de naze, mais bon)


	29. Chapitre 28 : Tout s'explique

**Dast : **La pub... c'était pour une boisson au fruit, mais j'me souviens plus son nom. Un truc genre ptit Vittel, bref. Et merci, lol, tout le monde me dit que cette fic est originale, ça fait vraiment plaisir :)

**Eaop : **Si l'intrigue de cette "saison" est plus prenante, c'est surtout parce que j'allais pas faire un truc de ce genre avec des persos de onze ans... et encore, ils n'en ont que douze, c'est ptêtre encore trop jeune (j'aurais dû garder ça pour leur qquatrième année xD). ET là, j'ai l'impression de laisser aucun suspens, parce que tout le monde est déjà persuadé que les disciples de l'Ordre sont des salauds ! Enfin, z'avez pas tout à fait tort non plus.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 28 :**

Adam ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'expression des élus lui faisait froid dans le dos.

-Vous avez un problème ? leur demanda-t-il finalement.

Finn échangea un regard avec ses camarades.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il y aurait un endroit où nous pourrions parler tranquillement, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes ?

-Hein ?

Le brun s'approcha du né-moldu et murmura à vois très basse :

-Il n'y a pas que les murs qui ont des oreilles, figure-toi. Nous avons quelque chose d'important à te dire… Que personne ne doit entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez ? intervint Vincent, sourcils froncés.

-Cela ne te concerne pas, répliqua Finn derechef.

-Du calme ! le coupa Adam. C'est mon ami, et je lui fais confiance. Si vous devez me dire un truc, autant qu'il l'entende.

-…Très bien. En tout cas, nous avons besoin d'un endroit où nous réunir immédiatement.

Le né-moldu ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma aussitôt. Ca avait l'air grave… mais pourquoi lui demandaient-ils ça ? Comme s'il connaissait le château par coeur ! A moins que… Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Je sais où aller, suivez-moi. Mais faites attention, on ne doit pas se faire prendre par le surveillant…

Les trois élus acquiescèrent et le suivirent vers la sortie. Vincent ne réagit pas tout de suite, interloqué, puis s'élança derrière eux en grommelant. Sur le palier, Adam se tourna vers Royal.

-Si quelqu'un te demande, fit-il, tu ne nous as pas vu, d'accord ?

-Pourquoi donc ? rétorqua le tableau avec un sourire narquois.

-S'il te plaît !

-Mmh… compris. Mais tu me revaudras ça, petit sorcier !

Le né-moldu le remercia puis conduisit la petite troupe jusqu'aux escaliers cachés. Il avait une hypothèse à leur sujet. Si personne n'avait encore découvert l'étage de la fratrie Gryffondor, c'était certainement car ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir y accéder… mis à part Liliane, la servante attitrée ! Sa présence en lui devait sans doute activer l'apparition des marches.

Cela se révéla exacte, l'escalier ne tarda pas à tourner dans un bruit de frottement atroce. Il se cala dans un grand bruit sourd puis cessa de bouger. Adam commença à monter les marches, ignorant les regards surpris de ses compagnons.

-La salle de l'armoire, souffla Vincent. Je l'avais oubliée !

-Pas moi, sourit le né-moldu. On y va.

Ils traversèrent le couloir silencieux sous les yeux surpris et intéressés des tableaux puis débouchèrent dans la salle en demi-cercle, ex-lieu de vie d'Eleanora, Léo et Emilia. Les trois disciples restèrent bouche bée.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense que cet endroit est bourré de sortilèges défensifs, expliqua Adam. A mon avis, on ne peut pas être plus en sécurité qu'ici.

-Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna Vincent.

-Aymeric t'avait raconté, pour ma possession, non ? Eh bien, c'est ici que vivaient les enfants de Godric Gryffondor, avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient.

-Non… sérieux ?

-Ouais !

Le blond siffla longuement, impressionné. Le né-moldu se retourna vers les trois élus, qui inspectaient la salle avec des regards intrigués. Ils semblaient plus sereins que tout à l'heure, mais tout de même crispés.

-Maintenant que nous sommes en sécurité, vous pouvez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-Eh bien… commença Finn.

-Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous asseyez, le coupa Léonore. Vous allez avoir du mal à nous croire.

Adam haussa un sourcil, surpris, et regarda son ami qui haussa les épaules. Les deux Serdaigle s'installèrent dans un canapé poussiéreux, soulevant un nuage de poussière, mais les trois élus restèrent debout, mal à l'aise. Finn se racla la gorge et se lança :

-Monseigneur Lexus est un traître, annonça-t-il simplement.

-Un traître ? répétèrent Adam et Vincent en chœur.

-Il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être… il ne veut aucun bien à Poudlard, contrairement à ce qu'il laisse penser. Presque la totalité de nos frères sont sous son emprise, mais je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il passera à l'action.

Le né-moldu tomba des nues.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? souffla-t-il.

-Croyez-moi ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il veut s'emparer de Poudlard !

-Pourquoi nous dire ça à nous ? intervint Vincent. Nous avons douze ans, nous sommes en deuxième année… nous n'avons aucun pouvoir !

-On ne peut avoir confiance en personne ! s'écria l'élu. Monseigneur Lexus est d'une puissance extraordinaire, vous savez ? Adam, Lucien t'as expliqué que nous avons tous un don, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh… oui.

-Eh bien, lui, il en a plusieurs, je ne sais pas combien. En tout cas, il est capable de contrôler les gens qui l'entendent chanter, on appelle ça le Chant d'Asservissement, et c'est également lui qui nous a fait comme vous nous voyez.

Devant l'air perdu des deux sorciers, il soupira.

-Regardez-nous ! Nous sommes parfaits, ne tombons jamais malades, ne ressentons presque plus la faim, la soif ou la fatigue. Il est capable de nous changer physiquement. Ce pouvoir est tellement grand qu'il n'a pas de nom.

-C'est lui qui… vous a rendu comme ça ? s'étonna Adam.

-Il a fait ça à tous les disciples ? demanda Vincent.

Finn acquiesça et désigna ses deux amis, restés en retrait.

-Eux aussi, ils sont parfaits. Et ils ont également subi le Chant d'Asservissement.

Le né-moldu fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait. Il jeta à œil à son camarade, qui semblait lui aussi pensif.

-Si vous avez été « asservis », intervint-il. Pourquoi vous nous dîtes ça ?

-Finn nous a sauvé ! déclara Léonore en s'avançant. Lui aussi, il a plus d'un pouvoir !

Le garçon sembla un peu gêné mais reprit vite son expression sérieuse.

-Effectivement. Le Chant d'Asservissement de Monseigneur Lexus n'a jamais fonctionné sur moi. Il ne le sais pas, évidemment, j'ai toujours fait ce qu'il demandait… je croyais que c'était juste. Mais il y a quelques temps, j'ai surpris une conversation dans son bureau. Il parlait avec un miroir qui reflétait quelqu'un d'autre. Ils discutaient de la disparition du professeur Awis… qui n'en est pas une.

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent les deux Serdaigle.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais votre professeur le gênait. Alors, il l'a fait enlevé et le séquestre quelque part. Dès que j'ai entendu ça, j'ai compris que ça cachait quelque chose de plus grave encore. J'ai essayé d'en parler aux autres, mais ils ne voulaient rien comprendre. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que Monseigneur Lexus utilisait l'Asservissement sur tous mes frères et sœurs. J'ai essayé de les raisonner, mais seuls Lucien et Léonore ont retrouvé leur liberté d'action et de pensée. Ca s'est passé il y a quelques jours à peine…

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? s'énerva Adam. Pourquoi tu nous racontes ça ? Vincent a raison, nous sommes seulement en deuxième année… nous sommes nuls ! Surtout comparé aux pouvoirs de vos camarades ! T'aurais dû en parler à la directrice… ou au Balafré !

-Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! répliqua vivement le disciple. Lexus utilise le Chant d'Asservissement sur tout le monde. A l'heure qu'il est, il a certainement le contrôle de tous les professeurs et de tous les élèves du cycle supérieur !

Le né-moldu écarquilla les yeux, tout comme son ami.

-C'est impossible… murmura-t-il.

-Que va-t-il nous arriver ? demanda Vincent d'une voix étranglée.

-Nous n'en savons rien, répondit doucement Finn. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons aucun pouvoir… Peut-être que les effets de Chant se sont atténués chez les élèves repartis chez eux pour les vacances. Dans ce cas, nous devons attendre qu'ils reviennent pour pouvoir faire quelque chose.

-Faire quoi ? soupira Adam. Combattre les élus ? Et nos professeurs ? C'est perdu d'avance !

Le disciple ne releva pas. Le né-moldu comprit que, dans cette pièce, tout le monde pensait la même chose : tout était perdu. Comment combattre l'imbattable ? Il leur aurait fallu de l'aide, mais Poudlard était une véritable forteresse, il était aussi difficile d'en sortir que d'y entrer.

***

Le jour de Noël, jour de fête, fut déprimant. Adam et Vincent voyaient dans chaque geste étrange, chaque regard, chaque parole de leurs camarades, un signe que Lexus les contrôlaient. Ils ne parlèrent plus de ce qui leur avait été révélé la veille, pour que personne ne puisse les entendre. Au festin de Noël, ils ne mangèrent presque pas, épiant les professeurs du coin de l'œil.

L'après-midi, soudainement oppressés par le château pourtant vaste et aéré, ils sortirent dans le parc, jetant fréquemment des regards derrière eux, histoire de voir s'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Arrivés sur la berge du lac, ils relâchèrent la pression.

-On peut pas continuer comme ça, soupira Adam.

Vincent acquiesça.

-Il faudra en parler aux autres, quand ils reviendront, fit remarquer le né-moldu.

-Ils ne vont pas nous croire…

-Pourquoi ? Nous, on a bien cru les élus, non ?

-Ce n'est pas la même chose, soupira le blond. Les disciples de l'Ordre ne savent pas mentir.

-Ah ouais ? Mais après ce que Finn nous a raconté, on peut dire que Lexus est bien plus qu'un menteur.

Vincent se prit la tête entre les mains et soupira de plus belle.

-Je ne sais plus quoi penser, moi ! s'écria-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, nous ? Rien, strictement rien ! Et comment peux-tu être aussi calme, toi ?

Adam ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était une bonne question.

-Bah… Ca peut pas être tellement grave, si ?

Le blond lui laissait un regard à la fois stupéfait et furieux puis se leva et rentra au château. Le né-moldu le suivit des yeux, décontenancé. Qu'avait-il encore dit pour le mettre en colère ?

***

-Vincent… je suis désolé.

Le garçon leva les yeux de son livre et sourit.

-C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser… encore une fois.

Il partit d'un petit rire et s'écarta pour laisser Adam s'installer dans le canapé. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et s'assit.

-Y a des choses que je comprends pas, fit-il après un moment. Tu vois, j'ai grandi dans le monde moldu… Je ne pense pas toujours de la même façon que les sorciers…

-J'ai compris… l'interrompit Vincent.

Il regarda autour de lui. La salle commune était totalement vide, hormis eux deux.

-…Mais il faut que tu saches que si Lexus a Poudlard sous son emprise, c'est toute la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre qui est menacée. Presque tous les enfants sorciers vivent ici pendant sept ans… on nous apprend à devenir des adultes, et les positions éthiques ou politiques de l'école influencent beaucoup les nôtre !

-Euh… j'ai pas tout capté, mais en gros, si Lexus s'empare de Poudlard, il n'aura même plus besoin du Chant d'Asservissement pour contrôler les sorciers, c'est ça ?

-Exactement !

-Donc, il faut l'en empêcher…

-On en a déjà parlé, Adam. Nous ne pouvons rien faire !

-Il faudrait prévenir les gens de l'extérieur.

-Et comment ? Poudlard est le lieu le mieux gardé d'Angleterre.

Le né-moldu ne trouve rien à répondre et soupira, abattu. C'était tellement… étrange, comme situation. Il savait ce qui se tramait dans l'école, mais ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Il était loin d'être à bout de force, mais tout ce qu'il pourrait essayer échouerait certainement. Rageant. Et effrayant.

* * *

Ouah... trop cool. Le long dialogue d'explication m'est venu comme ça, alors il est peut-être un peu mal foutu. J'avais prévu de faire la grande révélation en douceur, mais bon... j'ai tednance à changer mes plans...

* * *


	30. Chapitre 29 : Réunion

**Shinakun : **Merci pour la review ! Je vois que tu penses comme tout le monde xD Concernant Awis, il se peut que ça ne soit pas comme vous pourriez le penser... hem

Bonne lecture (again...) !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 29 :**

La fin des vacances approchait. Les élèves allaient bientôt revenir de chez eux, signant le destin de Poudlard.

**J -3 **

-On devrait en parler à un adulte.

Finn ferma les yeux en soupirant.

-On ne peut pas, Adam. Lexus contrôle…

-Je parlais d'un adulte de l'extérieur, le coupa le né-moldu. On pourrait… utiliser un hibou !

-Tu crois que nous n'y avons pas déjà pensé ? s'insurgea l'élu. Notre Maître est loin d'être stupide. Tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais plus aucun oiseau ne vole dans le ciel au dessus de Poudlard.

-Quoi ?

-Je te l'avais dit… Lexus a de nombreux pouvoirs. Si tu essaies de faire s'envoler un hibou de la volière, il s'écrasera.

-…T'as déjà essayé ?

Cette fois, ce fut Lucien qui prit un air choqué.

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais des rumeurs courent dans le château. Quelques élèves ont essayé…

-…et ont eu une très mauvaise surprise, termina Vincent. Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

-Euh… nan, vraiment pas, grimaça Adam. C'est dégoûtant.

-Pour l'instant, chercher des solutions immédiates n'est plus possible, intervint Léonore. Nous devons trouver un plan pour dans trois jours, lorsque les autres sorciers reviendront.

Un silence assez lourd tomba sur le groupe. Adam se leva et s'approcha de la grande baie vitrée de la salle de Gryffondor. La Forêt Interdite était toujours sombre et fascinante. Et elle s'étendait tellement loin… il n'en voyait pas le bout…

-Je crois que notre seul espoir, c'est Finn, fit Vincent. Après tout, tu as réussi à rendre lucides Lucien et Léonore. Si tu t'entraînais, je suis sûr que tu arriverais à développer ce don.

-Il me faudrait bien plus de trois jours, le contredit le disciple. Pour maîtriser mon premier don, il m'a fallu près de quatre ans. Et encore, il n'est toujours pas parfait.

-Il nous faut des alliés, déclara Léonore.

-Et tu sais où en trouver ? répliqua Vincent. On a aucun contact avec l'extérieur, et les autres élèves sont devenus des pantins…

Lucien se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, mis à part Adam, qui fixait toujours la forêt avec une mine pensive.

-…En fait, seuls les élèves plus âgés sont sous l'emprise de Monseigneur Lexus. Nous pourrions sans aucun problème rallier les sorciers de première, deuxième, voir troisième année à notre cause.

-Sauf qu'ils sont presque tous rentrés chez eux, intervint Vincent. Ils ne sont pas plus de trente, et encore.

-C'est déjà un début, soupira Finn. Vous devez leur parler et leur expliquer tout ça… en douceur. Nous ne pouvons pas, ce serait bien trop louche. Trouvez des prétextes pour vous éloignez des grands et des disciples avec eux, puis parlez-leur… Adam, tu m'écoutes ?

Le né-moldu ne répondit pas tout de suite. Une idée germait dans son esprit. Elle était très mauvaise, vraiment très mauvaise, et sans doute dangereuse. Mais la situation l'était, elle aussi. Il se tourna lentement vers les autres.

-Et si on quittait Poudlard… par la Forêt Interdite ?

**J -2**

Adam déambulait dans les couloirs, boudeur. Sa proposition de la veille avait été rejetée à l'unanimité, et maintenant il devait jouer aux prédicateurs en « recrutant » les élèves restés au château pour les vacances. Vincent s'occupait des Serdaigle et des Serpentard, pendant que le né-moldu se coltinait les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor. N'empêche, son idée était quand même bonne ! Il n'y avait pas de barrière, magique ou non, dans la forêt, vu que des créatures y vivaient et que Hagrid y faisait souvent des promenades.

En parlant de Hagrid, le garçon ne l'avait quasiment pas vu, cette année. Juste pendant le mois de septembre, mais après… plus rien. D'ailleurs, son cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques était assuré par un remplaçant. Bah…

Adam s'arrêta devant la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Il faisait face à une grande porte en bois sombre recouvert de gravures dorées, et qui paraissait très solide. Ah, et elle n'avait pas de poignée. Génial.

-J'ai l'air fin, grommela-t-il. Comment j'entre ?

-Besoin d'aide ?

Le né-moldu sursauta et se retourna. Un élu lui souriait gentiment. Crotte.

-Euh… J'aimerais parler à un de mes amis, fit-il fébrilement. Mais je sais pas comment entrer.

-Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Adam pesta intérieurement. C'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de Poufsouffle. Il devait bien y en avoir un qu'il connaissait parmi ceux restés à Poudlard…

-Edmund… Falogan, répondit-il finalement. Dis-lui qu'Adam Walker voudrait lui parler. S'il te plaît.

-Je le ferai.

Le disciple s'avança… et traversa tout bonnement l'imposante porte. Le né-moldu leva les yeux au ciel. Evidemment, la porte était juste décorative. Histoire de dissiper ses doutes, il effleura cette dernière du bout des doigts. Elle était bien réelle, solide. Il y avait sûrement un truc. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un la retraversa en sens inverse. Edmund Falogan, un gentil garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus.

-Salut, Adam, dit-il en souriant. Je peux t'aider ?

-Euh… ouais. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres Poufsouffle de deuxième et de première année restés à Poudlard ?

-Eh bien… oui, s'étonna Edmund. Pas beaucoup, mais oui.

-Bien. Ecoute-moi attentivement.

Adam prit une grande inspiration.

-Va leur parler discrètement, dis-leur de se regrouper par trois ou quatre et de nous retrouver au sixième étage, près des toilettes des garçons, à dix heures du soir. Il ne faut pas en parler aux élèves plus âgés, ni aux disciples de l'Ordre, d'accord ? Si on vous demande, racontez n'importe quoi, mais pas la vérité, compris ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Euh… On veut leur organiser une surprise pour la fin des vacances. S'ils le savent, ce sera pas drôle, pas vrai ?

Edmund sourit et hocha la tête.

-Tu peux compter sur moi !

-Alors, à ce soir…

-Ouais, à ce soir !

Et le Poufsouffle rentra dans sa salle commune. Le né-moldu eut un petit rire. Edmund était naïf à un point… ouah ! Enfin, c'était pas sa faute, et le garçon sentait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il ne le trahirait pas. Du moins, il l'espérait.

***

-Allez, laissez-moi entrer !

-Le mot de passe.

-Juste une minute !

-Pas de mot de passe, pas d'entrée.

Adam soupira d'exaspération. La Grosse Dame était pédante à un point inimaginable. En plus, son air arrogant l'énervait beaucoup.

-Bon… Lion ? tenta-t-il.

-Non.

-Quidditch ?

-Non.

Le né-moldu se passa une main sur le visage puis réfléchit. Les élus contrôlaient le château de A à Z, c'était un fait. Et vu que, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, leur chef était légèrement mégalo… Ouais, il pouvait toujours essayer.

-Seigneur Lexus ? fit-il, à moitié sérieux.

-Correct.

Le tableau bougea, laissant apparaître une entrée semblable à celle de la salle commune des Serdaigle. Adam ricana. Sérieusement, ce gars était tellement orgueilleux qu'il utilisait son propre nom comme mot de passe. Stupide.

***

-Alors, Adam, tu as fini ?

Le né-moldu acquiesça, les yeux rivés sur l'autre disciple, qui parlait avec Finn lorsqu'il était arrivé. L'élu sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Oscar est… redevenu normal. Et ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait, je n'en sais rien.

Adam examina plus attentivement le dénommé Oscar. Il était à peu près de son âge, yeux et cheveux sombres… un peu flippant comme garçon, mais cette image était cassée par son air constamment soucieux et gêné.

-Enchanté, fit le né-moldu en tendant la main. Je suis Adam Walker.

-…Oscar, répondit l'autre en la serrant.

Il le regarda intensément puis sursauta.

-Tu n'es pas mort.

Ca sonnait presque comme une question. Adam haussa un sourcil, un peu déconcerté.

-Euh… nan, je crois pas. Enfin, j'ai l'air vivant, non ?

-Oui, mais… Non, ce n'est rien. Désolé.

Il s'excusa encore plusieurs fois puis s'éloigna distraitement. Finn le suivit des yeux, étonné, puis reporta son attention sur le sorcier.

-Alors ? Tu as convaincu les autres ?

-Pas de problème du côté des Poufsouffle. J'ai dit à Edmund qu'on voulait organiser une surprise aux disciples, donc il n'en parlera qu'à ceux qui doivent être au courant. Pour les Gryffondor, c'était plus compliqué. J'ai réussi à trouver une fille que je connais, mais y avait des élus dans la salle, alors je lui ai donné un papier avec les instructions.

-Elle ne nous trahira pas ?

-Je ne pense pas. Elle est très intelligente.

Finn hocha la tête, satisfait.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fuites… et préparer ce qu'on va leur dire ce soir.

***

-Tout le monde est là ?

Quelques élèves hochèrent la tête, mais la plupart n'esquissèrent même pas un geste. En tout, ils ne devaient pas être plus d'une trentaine. C'était vraiment très peu. Ils avaient même eu assez de place pour réunir tout le monde dans les toilettes. Finn se tenait en équilibre sur un évier, mal à l'aise. Lucien, Léonore, Oscar, Adam et Vincent étaient postés devant lui, face au groupe.

-Si nous vous avons tous réunis ici, continua l'élu, c'est parce que Poudlard est en danger.

Des murmures envahirent la pièce, se transformant bientôt en brouhaha. Finn réclama le silence, mais ne l'eut pas directement. Adam ricana intérieurement, amusé par la soudaine gêne du disciple. Il avait le trac ! C'était tellement inattendu !

-Le maître de l'Ordre, Lexus, n'est pas venu en paix ! Il veut asservir Poudlard, puis le monde des sorciers tout entier !

C'était un peu mélodramatique, mais le né-moldu comprit que l'élu cherchait juste à ce que les élèves se sentent concernés. Sauver l'école, d'accord, mais sauver le monde… ouah ! Quelle motivation !

-Pour cela, il a utilisé un de ses dons, qui est de pouvoir contrôler quiconque l'écoute chanter. Il s'est déjà emparé de tous les professeurs et de la plupart des élèves plus âgés que vous ! Et si nous ne faisons rien, ce sera votre tour !

Il reprit son souffle et laissa les autres digérer l'information. Adam jeta un regard à Ellen. C'était à elle qu'il avait confié l'heure et l'endroit du rendez-vous. Elle arborait une mine sérieuse, sagement adossée contre un mur, et fixait Finn intensément.

-Mes frères sont également sous son contrôle ! continua Finn. Heureusement, ça n'a pas marché sur moi, et j'ai réussi à libérer ces trois-là de son « sort ». Malheureusement, je ne sais pas comment faire ça pour les autres… il faudra donc que nous nous battions !

-Contre qui ? intervint une fille.

-Contre vos professeurs, et les autres élèves.

-Vous êtes dingues ?! s'insurgea un garçon. Ce serait du suicide ! Et d'abord, pourquoi on vous croirait ?

-Pourquoi aurais-je inventé une histoire pareille ? répliqua Finn. Si vous ne me croyez pas, tant pis pour vous ! Ce n'est pas mon problème… ce n'est pas mon monde dont Lexus veut s'emparer !

D'autres protestations s'élevèrent, et certains élèves demandèrent à quitter la pièce. Finn l'autorisa, mais les pria de ne rien révéler aux autres. Ils promirent tous, ce qui sembla convenir au disciple.

-Tu te contentes de ça ? s'étonna Adam.

-Une promesse ne peut être rompue, répondit-il.

-Dans ton monde, peut-être, mais ici…

-J'ai confiance.

-Prie pour avoir fait le bon choix.

-C'est ce que je fais depuis longtemps.

Le né-moldu grimaça. A l'avenir, il éviterait les expressions religieuses en présence des élus. Il regarda les élèves restant, repéra quelques têtes connues puis soupira. Ils n'étaient plus que quinze, lui et Vincent compris. Le garçon vit avec soulagement qu'Ellen et Edmund étaient restés. Justement, ce dernier eut un petit rire malicieux qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

-Quand on m'a dit qu'on préparait une surprise à l'Ordre, j'aurais jamais cru que ce serait ce genre de surprise !

Adam échangea un regard blasé avec Vincent, pendant que Finn tapait dans ses mains pour faire revenir le calme.

-J'ai un plan, déclara-t-il. Il a peu de chances de réussir et se base sur beaucoup de suppositions et d'hypothèses, mais c'est le seul qu'on ait.

* * *

Oh, mon Dieu ! Finn a un plan, tout le monde est sauvé ! Enfin, peut-être. LoL


	31. Chapitre 30 : Plan d'attaque !

Voici le chapitre 30, qui va en étonner plus d'un, croyez-moi !

**Shinakun : **Bah ça paraît quand même logique qu'il n'y ait pas de barrière dans la forêt. Faut bien que les bêtes se promènent... et puis, les disciples sont arrivés par là !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 30 :**

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour. Un seul jour. Adam se leva d'un bond, s'habilla en vitesse puis réveilla Vincent. Ce dernier, en bâillant, se prépara et descendit avec son ami. Les deux Serdaigle déjeunèrent rapidement puis rejoignirent Edmund et Ellen dans le hall.

-Vous êtes prêts ? fit le Poufsouffle d'une voix enjouée.

-Parés, répondit le né-moldu en souriant. Vous avez pris le reste ?

Ellen montra le sac rempli de livres pendu à son épaule.

-J'ai pas vraiment envie de réviser mes sorts, soupira-t-elle.

-Si tu veux réussir ton année, t'as pas le choix, répliqua Adam.

Elle ne répondit pas, et le petit groupe sortit dans le parc en discutant. Une fois dehors, ils soufflèrent tous de soulagement et se détendirent.

-Je suis nulle pour jouer la comédie, se lamenta la Gryffondor.

-Mais non, la rassura Vincent. Je suis sûr qu'ils n'y ont vu que du feu.

-Moi aussi, sourit Edmund.

Ils reprirent leur chemin vers le lac. La berge sur laquelle Adam avait l'habitude d'aller était leur nouveau point de rendez-vous. Elle avait l'avantage d'être au pied de la falaise portant le château, à l'abri des regards, éloignée des entrées, et peu d'élèves s'y aventuraient directement. La plupart préféraient l'autre côté, plus vaste et moins accidenté. Les quatre élus étaient déjà là. Léonore et Finn leur adressèrent de grands signes de mains, mais Lucien et Oscar semblaient occupés.

Le né-moldu comprit bientôt pourquoi. En s'approchant, il entendit leur chant. Les deux disciples chantaient en harmonie, à voix assez basse pour qu'on ne puisse les entendre de loin.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? s'étonna le Serdaigle.

-Ils préparent notre diversion, répondit Finn.

-C'est ça, notre diversion ? intervint Vincent. Ils vont… chanter ?

-Pas seulement, répliqua l'élu. Ils vont s'affronter.

-S'affronter ? répéta Adam. Mais comm…

-Regardez ! les interrompit Edmund en montrant les deux élus du doigt.

Le né-moldu se retourna et écarquilla les yeux, tout comme ses camarades sorciers. Lucien, debout au milieu d'un cercle de fleurs blanches et pures comme il en avait déjà vues, chantait en fermant les yeux, un bras tendu vers le sol, aux pieds d'Oscar. Et justement, ce sol était… carbonisé. La neige avait fondu, la terre dégelé, puis… brûlé ! Noire comme de la suie.

-Incroyable, souffla Ellen.

La bataille opposant les deux disciple était vraiment bizarre. Des fleurs blanches poussaient en masse entre les deux garçons, essayant de progresser vers Oscar, mais mourraient à un mètre de lui. De même, des sortes de tentacules de terre brûlée se frayaient un passage vers Lucien, avant d'être recouverts de fleurs sur toute leur longueur.

C'était beau, étrange et un peu effrayant. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Oscar haussa la voix. La terre brûlée gagna du terrain puis entoura totalement Lucien. Ce dernier, vaincu, se tut et tomba à genoux dans un soupir.

-J'ai perdu, fit-il après un moment.

Oscar l'aida à se relever.

-Je gagne toujours, fit-il en souriant tristement. Comment pourrais-je perdre ?

-Impossible, sourit le blondinet. Ah, vous êtes là ! Désolé, on ne vous avait pas vu arriver…

Adam frissonna puis secoua la tête.

-C'est rien… impressionnant, votre truc !

-D'habitude, c'est moins voyant, rougit Lucien. Mais… là, nous allons devoir faire une diversion. Donc il faudra que ça se voie de loin…

-Excusez-moi ! les interrompit Finn. Les autres arrivent, on va bientôt se mettre au travail.

Effectivement, deux petits groupes arrivèrent par différents chemins. Quatre personnes manquaient à l'appel : un Poufsouffle, un Gryffondor et deux Serpentard. A présent, ils n'étaient plus que onze sorciers, et quatre disciples.

***

Finn se racla la gorge.

-Hem… lorsque nous entrerons dans la phase d'attaque, il faudra que vous soyez rapides, compris ? Visez Lexus, ou les sorciers les plus proches de lui. Léonore vous couvrira avec le Chant d'Eblouissement, ça vous permettra de gagner quelques secondes. Quels genres de sorts pouvez-vous utiliser ? Avez-vous un moyen d'immobiliser Lexus ?

Ellen leva la main.

-On peut essayer Petrificus Totalus, mais sur des professeurs, je ne sais pas si ça marchera.

-Mouais…quoi d'autre ?

Une deuxième année de Serpentard leva la main. Elle était blonde et paraissait légèrement arrogante, mais sa voix était tout à fait neutre lorsqu'elle annonça :

-Nous ne l'avons pas encore appris, mais je connais le sort « Stupefix ». C'est un sort à effets cumulables, alors si on est plusieurs à le lancer en même temps, on pourrait immobiliser n'importe qui.

-Bien. Qui connaît ce sort ?

Trois élèves levèrent la main.

-Essayez de vous mettre en bout de table, dans ce cas. Dès que la bataille aura commencé, viser tous Lexus, et personne d'autre. S'il est immobilisé par un sortilège, il est possible que les effets de son chant disparaissent. Quoi d'autre ?

-Le sort d'incompréhension, fit Adam. Il est impossible de s'en défaire soi-même. Enfin, je pense.

-Et comme protection ?

Les élèves se regardèrent.

-On en est pas encore là, grimaça le né-moldu. Ca aurait été plus simple, mais bon.

-Tant pis, on fera avec. N'oubliez pas. Lorsque Lucien et Oscar commencent à chanter, attendez que tout le monde les regarde, puis passez à l'action !

***

Après le repas de midi, Adam retrouva Vincent, Edmund et Selena, la Serpentard blonde. Cette dernière était censée leur apprendre le sortilège de stupéfiction. Ils sortirent dans le parc, à l'abri des regards, et se mirent au travail. N'ayant pas de cible mouvante, ils durent s'utiliser eux-mêmes comme objets d'exercice. Selena leur apprit le mouvement de baguette, rapide et concentré, puis leur fit une démonstration sur Vincent, posté à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Regardez, dit-elle en levant sa baguette.

-Dis, va pas trop fort, intervint le blond.

-…Stupefix !

Un éclair rouge sortit de sa baguette et toucha Vincent en pleine poitrine. Le Serdaigle fut projeté en arrière et tomba dans la neige. Il se releva rapidement en pestant et en se frottant la poitrine.

-C'est très désagréable, comme sensation ! leur cria-t-il. Je crois que j'ai perdu connaissance pendant une seconde !

-Pas très puissant, ton sort, murmura Adam à la Serpentard.

-A plusieurs, c'est dévastateur, répliqua la blonde avec un sourire mauvais. Maintenant, à toi ! Lance-lui le sort.

Le né-moldu, pas rassuré, fit face à Vincent qui leva les mains.

-Vas-y mollo, railla-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce que t'insinue ? rétorqua Adam. Prends ça… Stupefix !

Vincent reçu le sort sur son épaule droite et recula d'un pas. Il lança un regard triomphant à son camarade puis fronça les sourcils et regarda son bras, resté collé le long de son corps.

-J'arrive plus à le bouger ! s'écria-t-il.

-Tu l'as un peu raté, souffla Selena au né-moldu. Le but, c'est qu'il soit inconscient… tu as juste assommer son bras.

-Bizarre, marmonna-t-il.

-J'arrête, moi, grommela Vincent en tenant son épaule. Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer les cibles vivantes.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Edmund. Le Poufsouffle, gêné, eut un faible sourire puis céda en soupirant. Après lui, ce fut au tour d'Adam de jouer les marionnettes. Petit à petit, les trois « élèves » de Selena commencèrent à s'améliorer. A la fin de l'après-midi, ils avaient acquis les bases nécessaires. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'ils devaient stupéfixé une personne à eux tout seul. En tout, ils seraient six à utiliser ce sort simultanément, alors même s'ils n'étaient qu'en deuxième année, personne n'arriverait à leur résister !

***

Les doutes vinrent le soir. En se regardant dans le miroir, Adam prit conscience de l'énormité qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il s'essuya le visage et sortit de la salle de bain. Le dortoir était presque désert ; Vincent lisait dans son lit, et Lucien priait en regardant la lune.

-Vous pensez qu'on va réussir ? fit le né-moldu.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués.

-J'veux dire… On est onze, plus quatre disciples… Comment pourrait-on seulement espérer gagner ?

-Vous devez uniquement neutraliser Monseigneur Lexus, dit doucement Lucien, pas combattre vos camarades.

-Il sera assis en plein milieu de la table des professeurs ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il se laissera faire ? Nous n'avons aucune chance ! Aucune ! C'est… du suicide. On va finir comme le professeur Awis, enfermés dans un cachot, ou une oubliette, ou je ne sais quoi !

-Calme-toi, soupira Vincent. Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé, moi aussi ? Si on fait ça, c'est pour toute la communauté sorcière, pas juste pour nous.

-Tu sais à quel point je me fous de ta communauté sorcière ? répliqua vivement Adam. Ce n'est pas la mienne ! Je… je ne devrais même pas être ici. Je ne suis pas un sorcier ! Je suis juste… un moldu qui utilise la magie. Je ne suis pas un sorcier… non…

Le né-moldu, les larmes aux yeux, sortit du dortoir sous le regard effaré de ses amis. Il dévala les escaliers, quitta la salle commune et courut jusqu'à l'escalier caché. Il attendit impatiemment qu'il apparaisse puis monta les marches quatre à quatre, traversa le couloir au pas de course et déboucha dans la pièce de Gryffondor. Tout de suite, il se sentit apaisé et s'écroula dans un fauteuil.

Plus rien n'allait ! Qua faisait-il dans ce monde de cinglés, où les gens s'emparaient d'un pays juste grâce à une école et contrôlaient le cerveau des autres grâce à un stupide chant ? Ce n'était pas chez lui, ce n'était pas fait pour lui…

Adam resta immobile pendant un long moment, plein de rancœur à l'égard de sa condition de sorcier, puis se releva et s'approcha de l'armoire de Léo. Il était certain que le jeune fantôme était encore dedans, à attendre qu'il le libère.

-Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je ne peux pas. Pardonne-moi.

***

Adam attendit l'heure du souper, où tout le monde serait rassemblé dans la Grande Salle, puis monta dans son dortoir et sortit son sac à dos de l'armoire dans laquelle il l'avait rangé en début d'année. Ce n'était pas un très grand sac, mais le né-moldu parvint à y mettre des vêtements pour quelques jours et des affaires plus ou moins utiles. Il prit également son sac à bandoulière et y rangea ses affaires de cours. Elles pourraient sans doute lui être utiles pour se débrouiller dans la nature. Cela fait, il quitta discrètement la salle commune, déserte, et courut dans les couloirs jusqu'à une des nombreuses sorties qui donnaient dans le parc. Passer par le hall était hors de question, sauf s'il voulait se faire prendre.

Une fois dehors, il hésita. Ce qu'il allait faire était mal, et égoïste. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… les autres croyaient dur comme fer que leur plan allait marcher, mais lui était persuadé que ce serait un échec total, et personne ne voulait l'écouter. Ils étaient dingues de penser ça.

Le Serdaigle avança vers la Forêt Interdite. Le soleil était déjà couché depuis longtemps, et il faisait de plus en plus noir dans le parc. Il lui fallait de la lumière. Le garçon sortit son livre de Sortilèges. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dedans… ah !

-Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Une lumière blanche teintée de vert très clair illumina le bout de sa baguette. Une bonne chose de faite. Adam attendit quelques secondes, histoire de voir s'il avait besoin de se concentrer pour qu'elle reste « allumée ». Après ça, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'enfonça dans les sous-bois.

* * *

Désolé pour les fans de Mary-Sue (J'aime ce terme, que j'ai découvert, à ma grande honte, y a qeulement quelques jours !), mais Adam est loin d'être un héros...


	32. Chapitre 31 : Des bas et des hauts

J'aurais jamais imaginé être capable d'avancer aussi vite dans cette fic ! Je poste ce chapitre alors que le suivant est quasiment terminé xD Je sais pas l'expliquer... ces jours-ci, l'histoire est très, présente dans mon esprit, et les évènements s'enchaînent sans problème dans ma tête, et puis ici :)

Allez, (très) bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Chapitre 31 :

C'était le jour J. Finn et les autres allaient exécuter leur plan « sauvetage du monde » pendant qu'Adam se cachait dans la forêt. Il se sentait affreusement coupable, mais quelque chose, en son fort intérieur, lui disait que ça n'allait pas marcher, et qu'il avait bien fait de s'en aller.

La nuit avait été très, très longue. Le né-moldu s'était enfoncé dans la forêt sur une centaine de mètres puis s'était reposé entre les racines d'un vieil arbre à moitié mort. Il s'était finalement endormi, mais chaque bruit, chaque bruissement de feuille, chaque branche grinçante le réveillait. Au final, le sommeil l'avait emporté, mais, au matin, il avait mal partout et crevait littéralement de froid.

Vers midi, le Serdaigle grignota quelques biscuits chapardés au dîner de la veille puis se rapprocha de l'orée de la forêt. Il se demanda un instant comment les autres avaient pris sa disparition, redoublant de culpabilité, mais décidé de retourner à son… campement. Il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire voir. Par qui que ce soit.

***

Le retour des élèves se passa le soir. Adam les regarda de loin, attendit qu'ils rentrent tous dans la Grande Salle, puis traversa le par cet se glissa sous une fenêtre, qui se trouvait derrière la table des professeurs. De là, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur toute la salle.

Et ce qu'il vit le terrifia.

Vincent n'était pas là. Ni Selena, Edmund, Ellen ou tous les autres sorciers du groupe. Finn, Lucien, Oscar et Léonore étaient également absents. Le né-moldu déglutit difficilement.

-Oh, mon Dieu… murmura-t-il. Ils sont…

La directrice se leva, sans doute pour prononcer son discours. Il dure assez longtemps, mais le Serdaigle n'essaya même pas de l'écouter. Ensuite, Lexus prit la parole, et commença à chanter. Même de l'extérieur, Adam entendait le chant. Dans un premier temps, il tenta de résister à son effet, mais la mélodie envahit peu à peu son esprit, éteignant sa volonté comme s'il s'agissait d'une allumette.

Le garçon avait presque entièrement sombré, lorsqu'une sorte de vague contra l'assaut de Lexus dans son esprit. Liliane ! Ca ne pouvait être qu'elle ! Le né-moldu se rappela de la puissance dont elle était capable ; elle avait résisté à deux exorcistes de haut niveau, après tout ! Il reprit espoir et combattit le pouvoir du maître de l'Ordre avec elle. Ensemble, ils parvinrent à le repousser.

-Merci… souffla Adam.

Il jeta un regard à l'intérieur. Lexus n'avait rien remarqué. Tous les autres, élèves et professeurs, arboraient une mine silencieuse, totalement soumis. Le Serdaigle tourna les talons et courut aussi vite qu'il put vers la Forêt Interdite. Il retrouva son campement, sortit son livre de Sortilège et chercha frénétiquement un sort pour le guider.

-Rosa venti… murmura-t-il. Mouais, c'est mieux que rien.

Il prononça la formule. Pour qu'elle fonctionne, il devait penser à une direction en particulier. Mais où aller ? Certains élèves avaient parlé d'un village pas très loin de Poudlard… Pré-quelque chose. Il devait se situer au nord-ouest. Oui, le nord-ouest.

Le né-moldu attendit, baguette levée. Au bout de quelques secondes, cette dernière s'inclina vers sa gauche, indiquant la direction à prendre.

-Génial, soupira-t-il. Une bonne chose de faite. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas passer par le parc, surtout maintenant que Lexus contrôle tout le monde.

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de se représenter la carte du domaine. S'il avait bien compris, il devait contourner les remparts en passant par la forêt. Facile. Ouais, super facile, super simple. Ultra flippant.

-Un peu de courage, grommela-t-il. En avant !

Il prit ses deux sacs et partit vers le nord. Une fois qu'il aurait dépassé l'enceinte de Poudlard, il lui suffirait de marcher vers l'est. Il se contenterait de longer les remparts jusqu'à la route, puis de suivre le chemin jusqu'au village.

***

La première mauvaise surprise vint le soir même. En marchant vers le nord, Adam était tombé sur les remparts. Dans la forêt. Il avait paniqué, évidemment, pensant que les murs coupaient la Forêt Interdite, auquel cas il était piégé. Après avoir repris son calme, il suivit l'enceinte vers l'est, espérant vivement qu'elle s'arrêterait à un moment.

Le garçon marcha une partie de la nuit puis, épuisé, s'assoupit contre le rempart. Il dormit quelques heures, se réveillant fréquemment, puis se força à continuer. La lune disparaissait derrière les arbres, et sans sa baguette lumineuse, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu, ou même osé, s'aventurer si loin. De plus, certains bruits étaient apparus. Des hurlements de loups, puis d'autres plus graves. Le Serdaigle aurait même juré avoir aperçu une ombre, à une dizaine de mètres de lui, qui s'était enfuie en vitesse.

Les élèves parlaient beaucoup des monstres supposés vivre dans la forêt. Le né-moldu n'y avait jamais vraiment fait attention, mais sur le coup, il priait pour que ce ne soit que des histoires. Surtout celle concernant les araignées géantes.

***

Adam cessa de respirer et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. De derrière le buisson, il pouvait voir la silhouette s'approcher, mais il espérait qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il faillit crier en reconnaissant ces vêtements, cette démarche solennelle… un élu. Mais que faisait-il ici ? Son visage lui disait quelque chose… il l'avait déjà vu auparavant.

Le disciple portait un sac et marchait d'un pas pressé en chantonnant. Le Serdaigle le regarda passer, puis décida de le suivre discrètement, se cachant derrière les arbres et les grandes plantes. Il avait l'impression de jouer dans un film d'espionnage un peu ridicule. L'élu s'arrêta finalement. De là où il était, Adam ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il faisait.

-Tenez, buvez. C'est de l'eau… inutile de faire cela, ça ne vous aidera pas à vous enfuir ou à aller mieux.

Un cri inhumain lui répondit. Le disciple s'inclina puis recula.

-Si vous continuez, je vais devoir vous forcer.

Cette fois, ce fut une voix humaine qui répondit :

-Va en enfer !

Le né-moldu étouffa un cri. Cette voix… était celle du professeur Awis ! Mais que faisait-il ici ? L'Ordre le retenait prisonnier dans la Forêt Interdite ? Il devait l'aider. L'élu s'en alla, passant à quelques centimètres de la cache du jeune sorcier, puis disparut dans les bois. Le Serdaigle attendit une, puis deux, puis cinq minutes avant d'oser se montrer. Il soupira et se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit où se trouvait son professeur. A priori, il se situait dans un renfoncement du rempart, et était donc invisible aux gens et aux bêtes qui ne faisaient que passer. Le garçon hésita, puis s'avança.

-Professeur ? murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme leva la tête. Un éclair d'incompréhension traversa son regard.

-Adam ?

Le né-moldu grimaça ; Son professeur n'était pas beau à voir. Il était sale, ses cheveux collés en mèche sur son visage émacié et mangé par une barbe peu fournie, ses yeux rougis par la fatigue et, peut-être, les larmes, et ses vêtements déchirés et tachés de sang par endroit. Mais surtout, il était enchaîné en croix au mur. De solides attaches de fer fixées au rempart entouraient ses poignets et ses chevilles. Le Serdaigle s'avança pour essayer de le détacher mais n'arriva à rien.

-Elles sont solides, soupira-t-il. Vous n'avez pas essayé de vous transformer pour partir ?

-Bien sûr que si, grogna le jeune homme. Mais ces chaînes sont spéciales. Regarde.

Il se transforma, prenant sa forme de faucon. Aussitôt, les attaches qui tenaient ses chevilles rapetissèrent pour entourer ses serres, et celles qui entouraient ses poignets s'élargirent pour plaquer ses ailes contre la pierre. L'Animagus essaya de se dégager, sans succès, et reprit forme humaine. Les chaînes se réarrangèrent à nouveaux.

-Il faut que je vous sorte de là ! s'écria Adam. Il se passe des trucs horribles à Poudlard !

-Ce fou de Lexus a déjà mis son plan à exécution ?

-Hein ? Euh… ouais, je pense. Mais comment vous le savez ?

-A ton avis, pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je me suis toujours méfié de cet homme. Je le connaissais déjà… mes doutes se sont confirmés.

-On doit faire quelque chose… comment vous libérer ?

Le professeur ferma les yeux.

-Je ne vois qu'un moyen, mais il est assez dangereux. Il faudrait énormément de force pour briser ces chaînes… va voir les centaures. Ils sont sages, et savent qu'il vaut mieux nous aider que nous combattre. Au pire, ils feront ça pour honorer la mémoire de Dumbledore.

Adam n'écouta pas. Il avait tiqué sur le mot « centaure ».

-Des… des… balbutia-t-il. Des centaures ? Genre… hommes-chevaux ?

-Oui ! Oh, c'est vrai tu ne… est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec toi ?

Le Serdaigle secoua la tête.

-Je suis le seul à avoir échappé au truc de Lexus.

-Bon, tant pis… mais fais attention. Les centaures sont des êtres fiers et un peu arrogants. Ils lisent l'avenir, donc il est possible qu'ils ne soient pas surpris par ce que tu vas leur dire. En tout cas, ne les traite jamais comme des êtres inférieurs, compris ? Si tu le fais, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Le né-moldu déglutit, mal à l'aise.

-Et… et comment je les appelle ?

-Contente-toi de continuer vers l'est. Lorsque tu seras sur leur territoire, ils viendront te voir d'eux-mêmes. Allez, vas-y !

***

Les centaures… les centaures… génial. Adam marchait au pas de course, se prenant les pieds dans les racines et trébuchant tous les trois pas. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait retrouvé le professeur Awis et allait bientôt le libérer !... s'il trouvait les centaures. Il cheminait depuis deux heures, et toujours rien. De jour, la Forêt Interdite était moins terrible. Il ne faisait pas clair comme dans le parc, mais le garçon y voyait assez pour être rassuré. Le problème, et il en avait conscience, c'était qu'en allant vers l'est, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans le bois, et risquait de plus en plus de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Et justement…

…le né-moldu se retourna vivement. Il aurait juré…

-Pas un pas de plus !

Adam leva les mains en l'air. Réflexe stupide de moldu face à un agresseur.

-Retourne-toi, humain.

Le Serdaigle s'exécuta lentement, puis leva les yeux. C'était donc ça, un centaure. Pas mal. Et moins humain qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. On voyait bien la partie cheval du corps : quatre pattes, une robe marron, et une longue et jolie queue de crins clair qui balayait frénétiquement l'espace. La partie humaine, cependant, était plus hésitante. Le… l'être avait un torse musclé, de gros bras et un gros cou. Son visage était dur, un gros nez, des yeux sombres enfoncés dans leurs orbites, et une crinière de cheveux clairs comme son crin.

Le né-moldu baissa les mains, se sentant un peu stupide.

-Euh… bonjour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un petit sorcier vient faire dans la forêt, notre forêt ?

-Je… euh… je vous… cherchais.

Au secours.

-Tu nous cherchais ? Tu t'es enfoncé si loin pour nous trouver ?

Nan, je me promenais juste, imbécile.

-Oui.

-Torm, laisse-le respirer!

Un autre centaure, plus petit, posa son bras sur celui de l'armoire à glace. Il était également plus fin et paraissait plus doux. Sa robe et sa crinière étaient d'un noir encre aux reflets bleutés, et ses yeux gris acier brillaient d'un amusement teinté d'inquiétude. Bizarre.

-Excuse mon ami, petit homme. Je me présente : Loren. Lui, c'est Torm, il n'est pas habitué à voir des humains. Cependant, il aurait dû savoir que tu serais là…

Il se tourna vers son compagnon et fronça les sourcils.

-…car c'était écrit des les étoiles. Torm ! Tu n'as donc pas consulté les astres ?

L'autre ne répondit pas.

-Si tu l'avais fait, continua Loren, tu aurais su qu'il venait nous demander de l'aide pour une tâche qu'un homme ne peut accomplir. Mais ce qu'elle est… je l'ignore.

Le centaure regarda Adam, patient. Ce dernier secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits.

-Vous… Vous devez m'aider ! Le professeur Awis est prisonnier, et nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour détruire les chaînes… il nous faut la force d'un centaure !

-Du calme, petit homme, rit le centaure. Essaie d'être plus précis. Nos prédictions sont hélas assez… obscures.

Le né-moldu reprit son souffle.

-Le… le professeur Awis… le maître de l'Ordre de la Lumière l'a fait enchaîné dans la forêt, mais je ne suis pas assez fort pour briser les chaînes. En plus, il a pris le contrôle de Poudlard, des profs et des autres élèves ! Et maintenant, il veut contrôler tout le monde des sorciers…

Les deux centaures se concertèrent du regard.

-Nous pouvons t'aider à libérer ton maître, fit Loren après un moment. Mais les histoires de sorciers ne nous concernent pas… Du moment que nous pouvons vivre dans notre forêt, nous ne nous battrons pas. Je suis navré.

Le Serdaigle faillit protester, mais il se rendit compte que le point de vue du centaure se défendait. Après tout, lui-même avait servi un discours de ce genre à ses amis. Pourquoi s'occuper d'une communauté à laquelle on n'appartient pas ?

-Je comprends… répondit-il. Du moment que vous pouvez sauver mon professeur, je vous remercie.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y !

Adam ouvrit la marche d'un pas rapide, histoire que les deux centaures ne l'écrasent pas par accident. Il se sentait un peu mieux à l'idée de ne plus être seul dans cette forêt peu accueillante.

* * *

Je sais ce que vous pensez : **Mais comment la Forêt Interdite peut-elle être si peu dangereuse ?! Comment Adam peut-il s'y promener sans être attaqué par toutes les bestioles qui y vivent ?! Bon sang, Val', tu fabules quand t'écris ta fic **

Bon, disons juste que j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport à l'oeuvre originale, mais cette histoire de gentille forêt sera expliquée dans le chapitre suivant. Patience ! Il arrivera sans doute demain, uuuuuuwww...


	33. Chapitre 32 : Lexandre

Bonsoir ! (Promis, c'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ça )

Tadam, voici le chapitre 32. J'étais super motivé, alors il est un peu long (Juste un peu !). Bon, il se passe rien de très beaucoup nouveau, mais je peux pas vous fournir de l'action à chaque fois, hein ! néanmoins, celui-ci n'est pas non plus totalement vide; En fait, je l'ai écris très vite, et à un moment, je me suis rendu compte qu'il commençait à être long, alors je l'ai arrêté, lol.

Profitez bien, et bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 32 :**

-Par ici !

Adam guidait Loren et Torm dans la forêt, essayant de retrouver son chemin ; ce n'était pas très difficile, et sa baguette l'aidait à ne pas dévier de sa trajectoire. Finalement, il arriva auprès du professeur Awis.

-Tu les as trouvé, soupira ce dernier, soulagé. Merci, Adam, vraiment…

-Par les étoiles ! s'écria Loren. Vous êtes dans un état… pitoyable.

L'Animagus eut un petit rire et toisa le jeune centaure.

-C'est vous qui allez me libérer ?

-Non, c'est mon ami Torm ici présent, répondit Loren en désignant le grand centaure.

Ce dernier s'approcha et se baissa pour regarder les chaînes. Il émit quelques « Mmh » significatifs puis les testa du bout de son sabot. Il parut ensuite satisfait puis donna un grand coup de patte dessus, en y mettant visiblement toute sa force. Adam sentit la terre trembler légèrement puis entendit la chaîne se rompre dans un cliquetis. Torm eut plus de mal pour les bras. Il manqua de blesser le professeur en cassant l'une des deux lourdes attaches de fer le retenant au mur. Une fois sa main libre, le jeune homme refusa de l'aide supplémentaire et se tourna vers le Serdaigle.

-Prête-moi ta baguette, s'il te plaît.

Le né-moldu obéit et lui tendit son « arme ». L'Animagus la pointa sur son autre bras, marmonna une formule rapide et regarda avec un air satisfait l'attache tomber au sol. Il se dégagea prestement du mur en tenant ses poignets endoloris.

-Merci beaucoup, fit-il aux deux centaures. Je vous suis très reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait… Si un jour vous avez besoin d'aide, comptez sur moi.

-Sur moi aussi, renchérit Adam.

Loren esquissa un sourire.

-Nous nous en souviendrons… adieu !

Il partit au galop, suivi par Torm. Les deux sorciers les regardèrent s'éloigner pendant quelques secondes, silencieux, puis le professeur se tourna vers son élève.

-Ca te dérange, si je garde ta baguette ? Ils ont pris la mienne lorsque je me suis fait attrapé.

Le né-moldu fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi… n'ont-ils pas simplement essayé de vous contrôler, comme tous les autres ?

-Sous ma forme animale, mon esprit est bien plus difficile à atteindre, sourit l'Animagus. Et comme ils n'avaient aucun moyen de m'empêcher de me transformer, ils ont préféré me mettre hors d'état de nuire.

-Ils auraient pu vous tuer, objecta le Serdaigle.

-C'est vrai… Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ne l'ont pas fait. Bref, assez bavardé. Nous devons trouver un moyen d'arranger les choses.

Adam acquiesça et désigna le rempart du doigt.

-Je pensais contourner l'enceinte et aller au village de Pré-au-truc pour chercher de l'aide…

-N'y pense même pas, le coupa le jeune homme. Lexus est loin d'être un idiot. Pré-au-lard est sous son emprise depuis longtemps. A moins que…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, pensif.

-…Je connais un Animagus, dans ce village. S'il était sous sa forme animale, il doit avoir été épargné par son chant. Dans l'immédiat, c'est notre seul espoir. Allons-y !

***

Adam s'inquiétait. Le professeur Awis marchait pour la première fois depuis sa disparition, ses pas étaient hésitants et il trébuchait souvent, se prenant les pieds dans à peu près n'importe quoi. Le né-moldu le soutenait discrètement tout en maudissant ses sacs qui commençaient à le peser. Les deux sorciers firent quelques rencontres avec la faune locale, mais rien de spécialement bizarre ; ils croisèrent des oiseaux, des lézard, un serpent, et le Serdaigle aurait juré avoir aperçu un énorme cerf à la ramure démesurée. Mais aucun monstre, fantôme ou quoi que ce soit de vraiment anormal.

En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent au point où la muraille s'arrêtait. C'était assez étrange, car elle était coupée net, comme si un couteau géant s'était enfoncé dedans comme dans du beurre. Heureusement, cela devait remonter à un certain temps, car la flore avait repris ses droits et il était couvert de plantes grimpantes. Les deux sorciers contournèrent le mur et continuèrent. Dès ce moment, l'atmosphère sembla changer, devenir plus lourde ; Une nappe de brume apparut de nulle part et réduisit considérablement leur champ de vision.

-C'est bizarre, marmonna Adam. Il fait de plus en plus froid.

-C'est la véritable apparence de la Forêt Interdite, expliqua le professeur Awis. Lorsque nous étions encore dans le domaine de Poudlard, la forêt était relativement sûre… les bêtes ont depuis longtemps appris à rester éloignées du château. De plus, le champ magique qui l'entoure « assainit » la partie du bois qui est sous son influence. A présent, ça risque d'être plus difficile. Reste près de moi, surtout, et ne t'éloigne pas. Quoi qu'il arrive.

-…D'accord.

Le né-moldu déglutit et serra la lanière de son sac à dos. Bon, il n'avait pas peur. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas de quoi avoir peur, vu que le professeur Awis était là. Non, il n'avait pas peur, il était simplement terrifié.

La traversée de cette partie-ci de la forêt fut encore plus longue que l'autre. Ils avançaient très lentement, guettant le moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect, et devaient souvent faire des détours pour éviter de tomber dans une crevasse et de bêtement se tordre le cou. Aux alentours de neuf heures du soir, éclairés par une pleine lune bienveillante, les deux sorciers sortirent enfin de cet enfer vert et sombre. Une pleine assez inintéressante s'étendait devant eux et sur les côtés.

-On a légèrement dévié de notre trajectoire, soupira l'Animagus. En allant tout droit, on devrait quand même tomber sur la route.

-Et après ? On entre dans le village ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Heureusement pour nous, l'autre Animagus habite au bout de Pré-au-lard. Nous allons contourner le village pour arriver directement chez lui.

-Chouette…

***

-C'est là ?

Adam et son professeur étaient cachés derrière une rangée d'arbres et épiaient une maison assez banale. L'Animagus acquiesça lentement et lui fit signe de rester là où il était.

-Attendez ! l'arrêta le né-moldu. Comment vous pourrez savoir s'il est contrôlé par Lexus ?

-Fais-moi confiance, ça ne posera aucun problème.

Il s'écarta et se changea en faucon. Sous cette forme, tout en lui était différent… sauf ses yeux, deux iris dorés. Pas jaune, comme la plupart des rapaces, mais d'une couleur d'or sombre très prenante. L'animal poussa un cri et s'envola d'un battement d'aile. Il plana quelques secondes au dessus de la maison puis se posa sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Le Serdaigle l'entendit donner des coups de bec sur le carreau, sans doute pour attirer l'attention de la personne à l'intérieur.

Effectivement, cette dernière, ou plutôt ce dernier, ne tarda pas à sortir. Le faucon s'envola et guida l'homme jusqu'à son élève, intimidé. Il se rechangea ensuite en jeune homme souriant et secoua la tête.

-Ca fait du bien, souffla-t-il. J'avais besoin de me dégourdir les ailes…

L'autre fronça les sourcils. C'était un homme très grand et massif, genre armoire à glace. Assez intimidant. Il détailla le professeur Awis, notant sans doute ses vêtements déchirés et son air maladif.

-Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. Adelphe, que t'est-il arrivé ?

-C'est une longue histoire, répondit le jeune homme. Nous te la raconterons plus tard, lorsque nous serons en sécurité.

-En sécurité ? s'étonna le grand homme.

-C'est une autre longue histoire, soupira le professeur. On pourrait en parler chez toi ? Si tu es seul, bien sûr…

-Pas de problèmes, j'ai pas beaucoup de visites, ces temps-ci. Dis, tu me présenterais pas à ce gamin ?

Il désigna Adam d'un signe de tête.

-C'est un de mes élèves, Adam Walker. Adam, je te présente Lexandre Beer.

-Enchanté, marmonna le né-moldu.

-Il a pas non plus l'air très chose, constata l'armoire à glace. Bon, suivez-moi à l'intérieur.

Il partit d'un pas lourd vers sa maison. Les deux autres le suivirent après avoir échangé un regard. L'intérieur de la baraque était assez chaleureux, bien qu'assez minimaliste. Un sapin encore décoré de guirlandes magiques frétillantes trônait dans un coin. Deux fauteuils et un canapé formaient un demi-cercle autour d'une grande cheminée dans laquelle flambait un feu de bois.

Lexandre partit leur chercher de quoi boire et manger dans sa cuisine et les laissa s'installer. Adam prit place dans un fauteuil, d'abord mal à l'aise, mais le moelleux de son siège l'emporta et il se détendit. Son professeur alla se débarbouiller le visage, puis changea de vêtements, empruntant ceux de son hôtes, beaucoup trop grands pour lui. Le né-moldu faillit rire en le voyant entrer dans le salon avec une chemise trop large aux manches retroussées et un pantalon trop long retenu par une ceinture très large. C'était assez ridicule, dans l'ensemble.

Lexandre revint avec quelques biscuits, de la bière et de l'eau. Adam n'osa même pas demander et se contenta de carburer à l'eau fraîche et aux biscuits. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis le matin, où il s'était contenté d'un petit gâteau sec et un peu écrasé. Les deux Animagi buvaient bière sur bière. Le professeur Awis racontait ses mésaventures en faisant de grands gestes et en maudissant ses geôliers.

-J'avais compris qu'il se tramait quelque chose, confia-t-il à son ami. Je connaissais déjà ce Lexus depuis plusieurs années, et visiter une école n'était vraiment pas son genre. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'aime pas les sorciers. Bref… j'étais en cours, et un de ses disciples m'a interrompu en plein cours. C'était un gosse qu'on n'avait jamais vu à l'école… il m'a emmené chez son maître… et c'est là que j'ai compris.

Le né-moldu tendit l'oreille. Ca allait devenir intéressant. Son professeur but une gorgée de bière puis continua :

-Lexus n'était pas seul. Il avait déjà envoûté une partie du corps professoral… ils se sont mis à trois pour me maîtriser. J'ai été assommé, puis je me suis réveillé dans la forêt. C'était en octobre… donc il y a trois mois. J'ai passé trois mois accroché à un mur en pleine forêt. Deux fois par jour, le disciple venait me donner à manger et à boire.

Il s'interrompit et désigna Adam du regard.

-Il m'a trouvé ce matin et a réussi à me libérer en demandant l'aide des centaures.

-Ces vieux chevaux ont accepté ? s'étonna Lexandre.

-L'un d'eux était assez bizarre. Il m'a un peu fait penser à Firenze, mais en pire. Ou en mieux, c'est selon. Bref, nous avons traversé une partie de la Forêt Interdite, puis nous sommes venus ici. D'après ce qu'Adam m'a dit, Lexus contrôle à présent l'entièreté de Poudalrd, et je suis quasiment sûr que Pré-au-lard y est passé aussi. Sauf toi.

-C'est vrai… marmonna-t-il. En hiver, j'aime bien passer du temps sous ma forme animale… c'est beaucoup moins froid, et puis je suis beaucoup plus fort, aussi.

Il éclata de rire, termina sa bouteille et se leva pour aller en chercher une autre. Soudain, il s'arrêta et se retourna, apparemment soucieux.

-Adelphe, qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire forcé.

-Nous devons mettre Lexus hors d'état de nuire.

***

Adam bouillonnait. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait… comment est-ce qu'il osait lui demander d'attendre gentiment dans la chambre d'amis ? S'il avait su, il aurait laissé ce sale piaf accroché à son mur, non mais ! Lui aussi, il voulait libérer Poudlard, et surtout ses amis. Les deux Animagi n'avaient pas le droit de le mettre à l'écart. C'était injuste.

***

-…s'introduire dans le château, disait le professeur. Mais pour ça, on a besoin d'aide. Ta cheminée est toujours reliée au réseau ?

-Oui, mais l'Ordre du Phénix est dans une position délicate en ce moment.

Adam haussa un sourcil, intrigué. L'ordre du Phénix ? Il se colla davantage à la porte, essayant de capter le maximum d'informations.

-Je pense que notre affaire est bien plus importante ! s'insurgea le jeune homme. De plus, ce sont leurs enfants qui sont sous l'emprise de Lexus… ils ne peuvent pas rester sans rien faire.

-Très bien, très bien… La poudre de Cheminette est sur la table, je m'en suis servi tout à l'heure.

Adam entendit des pas, puis le bruit du feu crépitant dans la cheminée s'intensifia pendant une seconde avant de redevenir normal.

-Bon, c'est parti, fit le professeur. 12, square Grimmaurd !

Un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Le né-moldu pesta silencieusement et regarda par le trou de la serrure. Son professeur était accroupi devant la cheminée… dans laquelle brûlait un feu vert. Assez joli.

-Tu crois qu'il n'y a personne ? demanda Lexandre après un moment.

-Il y a toujours quelqu'un ! répliqua le jeune homme. Bon, je me lance.

Adam le vit entrer littéralement dans la cheminée et retint un cri de stupeur. Le feu ne le brûlait même pas ! Le jeune homme plaqua ses bras le long de son corps et se racla la gorge.

-12, square Grimmaurd !

Et il disparut. Le Serdaigle resta bouche bée pendant que Lexandre imitait son ami et prenait place dans l'âtre. Il répété l'adresse et disparut à son tour. Le né-moldu attendit quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le feu redevienne normal, puis entra dans le salon. Ils avaient réellement disparu.

-Génial, soupira-t-il. Je suis seul et sans défense.

Et en plus, il n'avait plus sa baguette. Le garçon frissonna et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait noir, la lune et les étoiles étaient cachées par des nuages qui défilaient paresseusement dans le ciel. Le né-moldu bâilla et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

J'ai un peu de retard sur le chapitre 33... Je dois avouer que le 32 était prêt depuis deux jours, mais comme le 33 n'avançait pas, je ne l'ai pas posté. A présent, c'est mieux, je m'y suis remis et j'y arrive !


	34. Chapitre 33 : Blabla

Merci pour les reviewzzzzz ^___^

Voici le trente-troisième chapitre. A nouveau, pas beaucoup d'action, mais beaucoup de papotage ( J'aime le papotage ! ). Et oui, il en faut bien pour faire avancer une histoire, hein. Mais bon, pour compenser, le prochain chapitre sera posté demain, promis !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 33 :**

« Adam ! »

Le Serdaigle se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour de lui.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

« Adam, tu es là ? »

Cette voix… Le garçon se cala dans le fauteuil, tremblant.

-F…Finn ? C'est toi !

« Oui ! Oh, Seigneur, tu vas bien ? »

-Euh… oui, mais…

« Tu avais disparu… nous n'avons pas compris pourquoi ! Et ensuite, tout est allé de mal en pis… on s'est fait attrapé, Adam. »

-Je… je sais…

« Comment ça ? »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux du Serdaigle. Il se mit à pleurer et ferma les yeux.

-Je suis désolé ! J'ai… j'ai craqué et je me suis enfui… je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser ! Je suis revenu pour voir ce que vous alliez faire, mais vous n'étiez pas dans la Grande Salle, alors quand Lexus s'est mis à chanter… je…

Il se reprit. Il ne devait pas parler de Liliane et de son aide. Jamais.

-…J'ai couru dans la Forêt Interdite, et j'ai réussi à lui échapper.

« Adam, va chercher de l'aide ! Lexus nous a tous séparé, et je pense qu'il a réussi à convertir une partie d'entre nous… je n'arrive pas à accéder à l'esprit de tout le monde, juste à celui de Vincent, Edmund, Lucien, Oscar et Léonore… »

-Tu lis dans mes pensées ? s'affola Adam.

« Non… c'est bizarre, je n'y arrive pas. Je peux juste t'envoyer les miennes et… quand tu me réponds, tu parles ? »

-Bah… oui.

« Essaie de dire quelque chose dans ta tête. »

Le né-moldu haussa un sourcil. Bon, d'accord… Spaghettis ? Centaure ? Lexus est un gros malade orgueilleux et narcissique ?

« Tu es toujours là ? »

-Tu n'entendais pas ?

« Non… c'est vraiment étrange, il y a comme une sorte de blocage. »

-Ce… c'est pas grave, tu m'entends quand même, non ?

« Quand tu parles, oui… je ne l'explique pas. »

-Mais… comment arrives-tu à faire ça ?

« Bonne question, c'est totalement nouveau… Léonore avait raison : j'ai plusieurs pouvoirs, comme Lexus. Je t'en prie, Adam, il fait nous aider ! Nous sommes enfermés dans les cachots. Apparemment, Lexus ne sait pas encore que c'est moi qui inhibe son pouvoir, et tant que les autres sont proches de moi, ils ne craignent rien. »

Adam souffla. Bien, ses amis étaient en bon état. Les choses avançaient.

-Je suis à Pré-au-lard. En partant dans la forêt, j'ai trouvé le professeur Awis et je l'ai libéré avec l'aide des centaures. Ensuite, nous sommes partis chez un de ses amis… et ils ont disparu dans la cheminée ! Ils disaient qu'ils allaient chercher de l'aide et qu'ils reviendraient vite.

« Le professeur est vivant ? Voilà une bonne chose. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'instant. Lexus est peut-être fou, mais il n'est pas capable de nous faire du mal. Du moins, pas physiquement. Je vais relayer l'information aux autres. Bonne chance. »

Le né-moldu secoua la tête. Il avait l'impression… que le contact était coupé. C'était une sensation bizarre, comme si quelque chose s'était détaché de lui. Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il était rassuré, Vincent et les autres allaient bien, Awis et Lexandre reviendraient bientôt avec des renforts… tout allait bien se passer. Oui, tout.

***

Adam faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée. Mais que faisaient-ils ? Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas encore revenus ? Ca faisait au moins une demi-heure qu'ils étaient partis ! Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil sur la poudre de Cheminette posée sur la table, luisant dans son sachet. Il en prit une poignée, hésita, puis la lança dans le feu. Ce dernier grandit, se teinta de vert puis reprit une taille normale. Le né-moldu se mit à quatre pattes et s'approcha, légèrement effrayé, puis surpris. Ce n'était même pas chaud ! Il passa une main au dessus des flammes et se détendit. Bien.

-Euh… 12, square Grimmaurd ! fit-il en se souvenant de l'adresse qu'avaient prononcée les deux Animagi.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis un bruit sourd retentit.

-Ohé, y a quelqu'un ? hasarda-t-il.

Personne ne répondit. Il fronça les sourcils, hésita puis passa sa tête dans l'âtre. Et au lieu de se retrouver face au mur, il put contempler une pièce bien éclairée mais peu meublée, juste une grande table carrée, d'innombrables chaises et deux grandes armoires. Quelques personnes, dont les deux Animagi, étaient assises et le regardaient avec surprise. Il esquissa un sourire.

-Hem… euh… bonsoir…

-Adam…

-Dites rien ! Je dois juste… il s'est passé quelque chose.

Les sorciers se regardèrent, puis le professeur se tourna vers lui.

-Tu sais comment nous rejoindre ?

-Euh… oui, je crois.

-Dépêche-toi, alors.

Le Serdaigle acquiesça et sortit sa tête du feu. Cette fois, il s'y engagea carrément, plaqua ses bras le long de son corps et inspira longuement.

-12, square Grimmaurd !

Il sentit quelque chose l'aspirer vers le haut, puis tout devint noir. Des lumières orangées brillaient autour de lui, mais à part ça… c'était le vide intersidéral. Littéralement. Il ne sentait plis ni le haut, ni le bas, juste quelque chose qui le tirait en arrière, par la tête. Sensation désagréable. Qui stoppa bientôt. Le né-moldu atterrit sur ses deux pieds dans l'âtre d'une grande cheminée, face à son professeur et aux autres. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux, tout juste cinq : Awis, Lexandre, un garçon de moins de vingt ans qui souriait sous sa masse de cheveux châtains, un rouquin cicatrisé de partout, pire que le Balafré, et une femme très belle, blonde aux yeux bleu et accrochée à lui.

-Installe-toi, fit le premier en lui montrant une chaise. Et raconte-nous.

Adam hocha la tête et s'assit. La chaise n'était pas confortable, mais il devait faire avec.

-D'accord, dit-il après quelques secondes. Finn m'a parlé et…

-Finn ? l'interrompit le professeur. Un autre élève ?

-Un élu, le corrigea-t-il. Il m'a dit qu'il était enfermé dans les cachots avec trois autres élus, Vincent et Edmund… ce sont les seuls qui ne sont pas sous l'emprise de Lexus, nous devons les sauver !

-Oh, attends, de quoi parles-tu ?

Ah, c'est vrai, l'Animagus ne savait pas pour Finn et son plan, ni pour leur petit groupe de résistance. Le né-moldu soupira. Il allait devoir tout leur expliquer, maintenant. Génial.

***

-En gros, résuma Lexandre, un disciple de l'ordre avait prévu de combattre Lexus juste avec onze sorciers et trois de ses camarades ?

-Oui, confirma Adam. Mais ils ont été pris avant d'avoir pu essayer.

-Tu t'es enfui, continua Awis, tu m'as trouvé et nous sommes allés chez Lexandre, puis lui et moi sommes partis et tu as été… contacté par ce Finn ?

Le né-moldu acquiesça.

-C'était comme… de la télépathie ! Il parlait dans ma tête et m'a dit que tout le monde était sain et sauf.

-Et ce disciple a le don d'annuler le pouvoir de Lexus ? demanda le cicatrisé de partout. Si c'est le cas, il pourrait nous être très utile.

-Pas vraiment, intervint le Serdaigle. Il ne sait même pas utiliser son don… c'est juste que les gens qui restent près de lui ne sont pas affectés. Parfois, il y en a qui sont libérés du Chant d'Asservissement, comme oscar, mais on ne sait pas comment.

-De toute manière, il fera un allié de poids.

-Avant de penser à le libérer, l'interrompit le professeur, il faudrait trouver comment entrer dans Poudlard. Depuis que Lexus a pris le pouvoir, le château doit être encore plus protégé qu'auparavant. Passer par la Forêt Interdite n'est plus envisageable… on se ferait directement repérer avant d'avoir pu arriver jusqu'au château, et si Lexus chante, nous sommes fichus.

Le garçon assis à côté d'Adam, celui qui ne paraissait pas très vieux, marmonna quelque chose puis sourit.

-On devrait demander l'aide de d'oncle Harry ! Il connaît Poudlard comme sa poche et connaît sûrement un moyen d'y entrer sans se faire voir !

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, concéda Awis. De plus, nous aurons besoin de renfort. Je vais voir Harry et Ginny. Lexandre, essaie de trouver Kingsley, je pense qu'il est déjà revenu de sa mission…

-Je me charge de mes frères, fit le rouquin cicatrisé. Après tout, il s'agit aussi de leurs enfants. Fleur, tu viens avec moi ?

La femme acquiesça. Il y eut un blanc, puis le voisin du né-moldu se leva d'un bond.

-Et moi ? s'écria-t-il.

-Ted, tu restes ici, décréta le professeur. Il faut quelqu'un pour surveiller Adam, vu qu'il a du mal à obéir aux ordres.

Le Serdaigle eut un pauvre sourire et rougit, pendant que le dénommé Ted fronçait les sourcils.

-C'est pas juste !

-Tu sais transplaner ? demanda Awis d'un ton sec.

Le jeune homme s'empourpra.

-Pas… pas très bien… Mais…

-La question est réglée. Tu restes ici !

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce. Lexandre jeta un regard désolé à Ted et le suivit, bientôt imité par les deux derniers. Adam et le jeune homme restèrent seuls et silencieux. Le premier, plongé dans ses pensées, se demandait comment est-ce qu'il avait fait pour atterrir dans une histoire pareille. En plus, l'ironie du sort voulait qu'en s'enfuyant, il sauve Poudlard. Bizarre.

Le né-moldu se tourna vers Ted, qui bouillonnait, et retint un petit rire. La soirée allait être passionnante ! Enfin, la nuit. Ou le matin, il n'avait plus trop la notion du temps.

***

-Ca fait longtemps qu'ils sont partis, non ?

Ted s'ouvrit une cannette de Coca et commença à boire.

-Il faut du temps pour réunir tout le monde, répondit-il en la reposant. Harry va sûrement vouloir que le professeur lui explique tout, tout de suite. Et Kingsley n'est jamais très facile à trouver, il est souvent en déplacement et passe une grande partie de son temps libre au Ministère. Et Bill et Fleur… ils ont une grande famille.

Le silence se réinstalla. Adam loucha sur la canette et sourit, amusé.

-Même les sorciers boivent ça ? Dingue…

-Ca ? Non ! rit le jeune homme. J'ai passé un certain temps avec des moldus… et j'ai découvert ça ! C'est pas trop mal.

-Vous risquez de devenir accro…

Ted grimaça.

-Pas la peine de me vouvoyer, j'ai seulement dix-huit ans… Je suis pas aussi vieux que les autres.

-D'accord.

Le né-moldu sourit. Une pensée lui revint en tête. De quoi avaient parlé les deux Animagi, plus tôt dans la soirée ? Cette organisation avec un nom bizarre…

-Dis, c'est quoi… l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Le jeune homme sembla chercher ses mots.

-Eh bien… à l'origine, c'était un groupe de résistants qui combattaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts. Lorsque oncle Harry l'a tué, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre ont décidé de rester et de se consacrer à la protection de la communauté sorcière.

-Y a pas un gouvernement pour ce genre de trucs ? Genre une armée de sorciers ?

-Bah… y a les Aurors, mais le Ministère a toujours refusé de croire à une menace tant qu'elle ne leur est pas tombée dessus. Là-bas, ils ont peur parce qu'ils savent qu'ils sont bien moins puissants qu'ils ne le disent !

-Ca veut dire qu'on est tous menacés… tout le temps ?

Adam frissonna. Décidément, il ne risquait pas d'être tranquille… vivement le jour où il pourrait quitter ce monde de dingue et revenir à une vie plus tranquille. Moldue, quoi. Il pourrait aussi s'exiler en Australie, histoire qu'on ne vienne pas l'embêter. Ouais, c'était pas une mauvaise idée.

-On est pas tout le temps menacés, rit Ted. Juste assez souvent. Faut dire que, depuis quelques années, à part deux ou trois mages noirs mégalos, il ne se passe rien. Maintenant, y a cette affaire avec Lexus et sa folie des grandeurs, et il paraît que les membres les plus puissants de l'Ordre sont sur une affaire importante, mais ils veulent pas m'en parler. Juste parce que je suis là depuis seulement un an ! C'est pas juste, mes parents étaient tous les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix… et ils étaient forts ! Sans oublier que…

Le né-moldu décrocha et tomba dans un état de demi-sommeil. Son esprit divaguait un peu partout, passant de pensée à pensée. Le garçon eut vaguement conscience qu'on le soulevait et qu'on le déposait dans un lit moelleux puis s'endormit complètement.

* * *

Bla, bla, bla... Plus d'action au prochain chapitre :)


	35. Chapitre 34 : Infiltration

Pas de chichis, voici le chapitre suivant, comme promis !

Lisez, aimez/détestez, et commentez ( si le coeur vous en dit) ! Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 34 :**

Les draps étaient confortables, les couvertures chaudes, les oreillers moelleux. Parfait, tout était parfait.

En fait, rien n'était parfait. Tout allait de travers, Poudlard était sous la coupe d'un maître mégalo et la communauté sorcière était menacée. Mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Après tout, le lit était tellement…

Adam bâilla et rabattit la couverture sur sa tête. Il voulait juste dormir un peu plus longtemps, profiter de ce moment de bien-être total. Juste… être en paix, ne plus penser à ce qui s'était passé, et ce qui allait se passer. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

« Je sens que tu es réveillé, Adam. »

-Finn ? balbutia le né-moldu en ouvrant un œil.

Il avait la bouche pâteuse et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Au prix d'un énorme effort, le garçon se redressa puis sortit du lit. Il se traîna péniblement jusqu'à la salle de bain et se débarbouilla rapidement. Une fois frais et dispo, il consentit à écouter son ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? soupira-t-il.

« Désolé de te réveiller, mais je te rappelle qu'il se passe des choses, ici. »

-Désolé, rougit Adam, honteux. Comment vont les autres ?

« Aussi bien qu'ils le peuvent. Je m'inquiète juste pour Vincent et Edmund… Nous, nous résistons à la soif et la faim, mais eux… »

Le Serdaigle déglutit difficilement. Les ennuis continuaient.

« Il faut que vous vous dépêchiez… Lexus n'est pas un tueur, mais il les laissera mourir de soif sans aucun scrupule. »

-Oh, mon Dieu…

« Adam, vous devez faire vite… Je n'aurai bientôt plus assez d'énergie pour te parler, et je pense que je ne pourrai bientôt plus contrer le Chant d'Asservissement. »

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? s'affola le né-moldu.

« Je… j'ai peut-être une idée. Est-ce que tu es seul ? »

Adam tendit l'oreille. Des bruits de voix provenaient de l'étage d'en dessous. Les sorciers avaient dû rameuter tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Non, il y a des gens, en bas.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je n'arrive pas à détecter leur présence, sans doute parce que je ne les ai jamais rencontré auparavant. Mmh… Ecoute attentivement ce que je vais te dire… »

***

-...et il pense qu'il peut se servir de moi comme point de départ pour sa protection. Elle devrait agir sur un rayon de quelques mètres et annuler le chant de Lexus. Enfin, tant que vous restez autour de moi.

Tous les sorciers présents se concertèrent du regard. Il y avait le professeur Awis, Lexandre, Ted, Bill, Fleur, mais aussi Harry et Ginny Potter, Hermione, le père de Zack, celui de Ralph et un grand homme noir, assez âgé mais vigoureux.

-T'emmener avec nous serait trop dangereux, fit Awis. Finn ne peut pas… utiliser quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, répondit Adam. Il n'arrive pas à vous « voir ». Il dit que c'est sûrement parce qu'il ne vous connaît pas comme il me connaît.

-Mais quand même, tu seras sen danger, là-bas.

Non, sans blague ? Le né-moldu y avait déjà longuement réfléchi. Il était pété de trouille, mais il sentait qu'il devait le faire. Il avait déjà fui une fois et culpabilisait pour ça, même si ça lui avait permis de sauver son professeur et d'alerter l'extérieur. Il avait quand même pris la fuite ! Et c'était mal, et il s'en voulait, et il sentait qu'il pouvait réparer cette erreur.

-Je sais, dit-il simplement. Mais sans moi, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Nous devons nous dépêcher, Finn m'a également raconté que Lexus ne nourrissait pas ses prisonniers… Vincent et Edmund sont dans les cachots depuis deux jours, je ne sais pas s'ils tiendront encore longtemps !

Le Serdaigle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et les ravala en reniflant. C'était pas le moment de pleurer, surtout devant tout ce monde. S'il voulait qu'on le prenne au sérieux, il devait se montrer fort. Pas facile.

Harry Potter sortit un papier plié et jauni d'une de ses poches et le posa sur la table.

-Nous utiliserons la Carte du Maraudeur, fit-il en le désignant du doigt. Avec elle, nous pourrons éviter les adversaires les plus coriaces, comme McGonagall ou Flitwick.

-Et nous passerons par la Cabane Hurlante, décréta Hermione. Le passage est étroit, mais, du Saule Cogneur, il y a moins de chemin à parcourir jusqu'au château que de la Forêt Interdite.

-Quand partons-nous ? demanda Bill.

-Ce soir, répondit Harry. Comme disent les moldus « La nuit, tous les chats sont gris ». Nous serons bien plus discrets en arrivant pendant la nuit plutôt qu'en plein jour. Et je pense que les disciples aussi doivent dormir, de temps en temps.

-Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à mettre un plan au point, soupira Awis.

***

Les sorciers discutèrent pendant tout le reste de la matinée. Adam ne tarda pas à décrocher et rêvassa pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui propose de sortir de la pièce. Il ne protesta même pas et monta sagement dans la chambre, bizarrement fatigué. Il se coucha dans le grand lit moelleux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Ted le réveilla vers quatre heures de l'après-midi. C'était l'heure de partir.

-Nous deux, on prend la cheminée, fit-il avec un sourire amère. Je suis pas très doué en transplanage.

Le né-moldu acquiesça et le suivit jusque dans la salle de réunion. Tous les autres étaient déjà partis.

-Ils nous attendent à Pré-au-lard, l'informa le jeune homme.

Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans le feu et fit signe au Serdaigle d'y aller.

-Je dis quoi ? demanda ce dernier, debout au milieu des flammes.

-Ce réseau de cheminées est un réseau privé. Il suffit de dire « chez Lexandre » ou « Pré-au-lard ».

-D'accord… Pré-au-lard !

Comme la dernière fois, le garçon se sentit happé vers le haut. Le noir complet, puis les nombreuses lumières orangées défilèrent devant ses yeux. Si ça n'avait pas été un truc magique, il aurait sûrement eu la nausée, mais il devait y avoir un sort qui empêchait ça. Finalement, il atterri dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la maison de Lexandre. Et ce dernier l'attendait, ainsi que tous les autres. Adam dégagea vite fait, histoire de ne pas se prendre Ted dans la figure, et attendit le jeune homme avec les autres. Lorsqu'il arriva, quelques secondes plus tard, les sorciers réglèrent les derniers préparatifs.

Cela fait, ils transplanèrent tous jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante, mis à part Adam, Ted et Lexandre, qui leur servait d'escorte. Tous les trois sortirent discrètement de la maison et prirent un chemin assez peu emprunté, caché derrière les arbres.

-On va marcher longtemps ? s'inquiéta le né-moldu. Cette forêt… elle me fait penser à la Forêt Interdite.

-Elle n'a strictement rien à voir, sourit Lexandre. Il n'y a rien de dangereux, ici.

Ted se rapprocha d'Adam, soudainement intéressé.

-C'était comment, dans la Forêt Interdite ? demanda-t-il avec une lueur dans les yeux.

-Bah… au début, c'était juste une forêt avec quelques bruits bizarres, répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules. Mais après… quand on a dépassé les limites de Poudlard, c'était flippant !

-Flippant comment ?

-Y avait plein de brouillard… on y voyait pas à deux mètres ! Et puis, y avait des ombres qui bougeaient et des hurlements, comme des loups, mais en pire. Et il faisait sombre même pendant la journée ! Heureusement que le professeur Awis était là… j'aurais jamais osé y aller tout seul !

-Vu l'état dans lequel il était, se moqua Lexandre, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu vous sauver de quoi que ce soit.

-Dis pas ça, protesta Ted. Le professeur Awis est un très bon sorcier. Je suis sûr qu'il était encore capable de combattre des monstres, même après avoir passé des mois accroché à un…

-Maintenant, on se tait, l'interrompit l'Animagus en la bâillonnant d'une main. On va passer à l'arrière de maisons habitées, et il ne faut surtout pas attirer l'attention.

Adam hocha fébrilement la tête et Ted soupira. Les trois sorciers continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Il faisait de plus en plus noir, et le bruit de leurs pas s'enfonçant dans la neige leur semblait assourdissant. Le né-moldu se demanda même à plusieurs reprises comment les habitants de coin faisaient pour ne pas les entendre.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en vue de la Cabane Hurlante, une petite baraque assez glauque. Elle n'avait pas de porte et était impossible à percer de l'extérieur, aussi attendirent-ils que leurs complices prennent la peine de dégager une ouverture. Après une minute d'attente, une des planches sauta, libérant un accès assez étroit. Une deuxième planche fut enlevée, et ils purent tous entrer à l'intérieur…

…qui était bien plus grand que l'extérieur.

-Ah, ouais, quand même, marmonna Adam.

C'était le noir total, mais quelqu'un ne tarda pas à murmurer « Lumos », diffusant une douce lueur blanche dans la pièce.

-Adam, est-ce que Finn t'a recontacté ? demanda Awis.

-Non, pas encore, répondit le garçon. Je crois qu'il essaie d'économiser son énergie. De toute façon, il sentira ma présence dans le château…

-Nous devons être sûrs de pouvoir compter sur sa protection, le coupa Harry. Sans ça, nous serons des cibles faciles.

-Bon, d'accord, je vais essayer de l'appeler.

Le Serdaigle eut un temps d'arrêt. L'appeler, mais comment ? D'habitude, c'était l'élu qui prenait contact avec lui. Peut-être qu'en pensant très fort à lui… Non, ça ne marchait pas. Normal, il ne pouvait pas entendre ses pensées à cause de Liliane.

-Hem… Finn, tu es là ?

Il y eu un silence assez lourd, pendant lequel Adam se sentit vraiment ridicule. D'autant plus que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui, encore, et il détestait ça. Profondément. Soudain, il y eut comme une sorte de déclic, et la voix calme du disciple retentit dans sa tête.

« Je t'entends, Adam. »

-Oh, génial… On va bientôt arriver, alors est-ce que tu es prêt pour… euh… activer ton truc, là ?

« Je le ferai dès que vous serez dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Passer à travers me demande bien plus d'énergie, et je n'en ai plus beaucoup. »

-Ca fait rien… on arrive !

« Bonne chance. »

Le contact se rompit. Le né-moldu poussa un soupir et fit un signe de tête significatif aux autres. Harry hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une sorte de tunnel, au fond de la cabane.

-C'est par ici que nous allons entrer, déclara-t-il. Qui veut passer en premier ?

Bill s'avança, bientôt suivi par Fleur. Le Serdaigle se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas mariés, vu qu'ils passaient leur temps ensemble, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le grand noir, qui devait être le fameux Kingsley, passa à son tour. Puis, ce fut à Ron, le père de Zack.

-Maintenant, c'est à toi, Adam, fit Awis en le poussant gentiment vers l'entrée.

Ou la sortie, question de point de vue.

-Je passe après, firent Ted et Hermione en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent, puis le jeune homme laissa la place à la né-moldue, sûrement par galanterie. Adam s'enfonça dans le tunnel, pas si étroit qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le trajet sembla durer une éternité, puis il sentit un air froid et vif souffler sur son visage et frissonna. La sortie, à son plus grand étonnement, se trouvait entre les racines d'un énorme arbre totalement immobile.

Plié en deux, le garçon rejoignit les autres sorciers, qui se dirigeaient déjà vers le château. Ils s'arrêtèrent contre un mur, à l'abri des regards, et attendirent les derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une fois tout le monde présent, le groupe se forma. D'après Finn, le champ protecteur devait avoir de l'effet sur cinq mètres autour du Serdaigle. Ce dernier se retrouva donc encadré par une véritable escorte silencieuse. Ils avancèrent silencieusement jusqu'à une porte secondaire, ordinairement fermée pour la nuit, et se préparèrent à entrer.

-A partir de maintenant, souffla Bill, on ne peut plus reculer. Le mot d'ordre est « restons groupés », quoi qu'il arrive.

Tous les autres acquiescèrent, puis le cicatrisé poussa lentement la porte, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre digne des meilleurs films d'horreur.

* * *

Bon, voilà quoi. Le chapitre suivant n'est pas terminé (Je l'ai recommencé trois fois, et je viens d'en effacer la moitrié parce que c'était pas assez bien... hem), donc soyez patients !


	36. Chapitre 35 : Imprévu

Je voulais poster ce chapitre hier, mais le site avait un problème avec Doc Manager... bref, c'était caca boudin, mais je poste sans plus attendre (tant que j'en ai l'occasion) !

Merci à **Ryan**, **luffynette** et **Shinakun** pour les reviews ! **luffynette**, prends ton temps pour lire, hein. Parce que la fic est loin d'être terminée, et que tu lis plus vite que je n'écris (logique)... **Shinakun**, je vois pas ce que tu veux dire en parlant de la mission d'Adam xD **

* * *

**

**Chapitre 35 :**

Les sorciers entrèrent tour à tour, silencieux comme des ombres. Adam avait l'impression d'être le seul à faire du bruit, et chacun de ses pas résonnaient comme une alarme d'incendie. En plus, il n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Le château n'était pas éclairé, et les adultes lui bloquaient la vue. Aussi avançait-il prudemment, agrippé au bras de Ted qui lui lançait de temps à autre des regards amusés.

Le groupe s'arrêta soudainement, au beau milieu d'un couloir. Pris par surprise, le né-moldu se cogna à Ted qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba en avant. Heureusement, il fut rattrapé in extremis par Lexandre qui se retint de rire.

-On va s'arrêter ici, murmura Harry. Alohomora !

Il y eut une sorte de déclic, puis une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement insupportable. Les sorciers s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, puis Harry la referma soigneusement et sortit la fameuse Carte du Maraudeur. Il l'étala sur une table puis marmonna quelque chose en tapotant dessus avec sa baguette. Le papier se déplia lentement, puis des traits commencèrent à apparaître dessus. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, Adam se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un plan de Poudlard.

-Nous sommes ici, signala le père de Sally en pointant un endroit avec sa baguette.

Effectivement, leurs noms étaient marqués sur la carte, juste à côté de points noirs qui devaient les représenter. Harry traça un chemin imaginaire dans les couloirs jusqu'au hall.

-Heureusement pour nous, il semble que Lexus n'ait pas instauré de ronde de nuit. Personne ne semble surveiller les couloirs.

-C'est étrange, intervint Awis. Il sait que je me suis enfui… il devrait être aux aguets !

-Tu penses que c'est un piège ?

-C'est possible…

-Avec la Carte du Maraudeur, fit Ron, nous pouvons anticiper tous ses mouvements. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-C'est tout de même étrange, soupira l'Animagus.

-Nous n'avons plus vraiment le choix, trancha Bill. Repartons. S'il y a un problème, la carte nous le dira.

Les autres acquiescèrent et la troupe se remit en route. Adam, qui s'était assis entre temps, se releva de mauvaise grâce et se replaça au centre du groupe. Harry marchait en tête, le regard rivé sur sa carte magique. Ils bifurquèrent bientôt dans un couloir assez large, puis dans un autre et arrivèrent dans le hall du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée, peu rassurés. Une fois dans l'énorme salle, ils seraient à découvert. Heureusement, les escaliers menant aux cachots n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de mètres.

Ils y allèrent donc un par un, traversant le hall aussi silencieusement que possible. Lorsque ce fut son tour, le né-moldu retint sa respiration et s'élança en priant pour perdre trente kilos en une seconde. Ses pas résonnèrent dans l'immense salle comme un marteau sur une enclume. Il arriva enfin aux escaliers et reprit son souffle. Plus jamais ça !

Les autres ne tardèrent pas, puis tous descendirent au sous-sol. Le problème, c'était que ce dernier se composait d'une multitude de couloirs et de pièces, petites ou grandes. Retrouver les prisonniers allait être légèrement compliqué.

***

-Ils ne sont pas là non plus, soupira Lexandre en refermant une porte.

Ca devait être la quinzième qu'ils vérifiaient. Adam, assis par terre contre le mur, se releva et suivit les autres jusqu'à la suivante. Ils l'ouvrirent, c'était un placard, ils la refermèrent.

-Un placard, murmura le Serdaigle. Super.

« Adam, c'est toi ? »

Le garçon sursauta.

-Finn ?

« Tu es tellement proche… Nous sommes enfermés quelque part sur ta droite ! »

-J'arrive tout de suite !

Le né-moldu regarda à sa droite. C'était encore un autre couloir. Il s'y précipita, ignorant les rappels à l'ordre de ses compagnons, et ouvrit les portes, plein d'espoir. Les autres le rejoignirent rapidement, un peu perdus, mais l'imitèrent néanmoins. Finalement, ils trouvèrent la prison, tout au bout du couloir. Derrière une énorme porte de fer s'étendait un couloir étroit, glacial et sombre. Les portes de ce couloir donnaient sur des cellules, ou plutôt des oubliettes. Sans fenêtres ni lumière.

Ils y trouvèrent Finn, Lucien, Léonore, Oscar, Vincent et Edmund. Les deux élèves semblaient mal en point, mais les élus allaient un peu mieux. Adam eut envie de pleurer en les voyant tous aussi misérables, sales et affamés. Fleur et Ginny s'occupèrent des deux jeunes sorciers inconscients, pendant que les autres interrogeaient les disciples.

-Lequel d'entre vous est Finn ? demanda le professeur Awis.

-C'est moi, répondit l'intéressé.

-Tu peux garder ton champ inhibiteur en place ?

-Je… je pense…

Il vacilla puis se reprit. Le né-moldu se rendit compte que son ami devait être épuisé. Il maintenait sa protection sur les autres depuis des jours, et sur l'Ordre du Phénix depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard. Les autres élus semblaient aussi fatigués. Lucien avait de lourdes cernes sous les yeux et se tenait à Léonore, qui paraissait plus solide. Oscar, par contre, n'avait apparemment pas souffert de son emprisonnement et détaillait les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avec une expression impassible.

-Il est temps de partir, fit Bill. Quelqu'un peut se charger de ces deux-là ?

***

-On a un problème.

Adam acquiesça et recula. Ted se posta devant lui, baguette levée. Le groupe était presque complètement encerclé par des élèves de sixième et septième années, ainsi que quelques professeurs. Tous brandissaient leur baguette avec un air féroce assez destabilisant. A sa plus grande honte, le né-moldu fut soulagé de ne plus avoir de baguette. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à combattre ces véritables robots ! Par contre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. Le cercla de résistants se resserra.

-Nous allons devoir nous séparer, souffla Bill. Ted, Lexandre, prenez les enfants et partez d'ici. Le couloir sur ma gauche mène au bureau de la directrice. Allez-y… maintenant !

Lexandre, qui portait Vincent sur son dos, s'élança au signal. Ted se chargea d'Edmund et prit Adam par la main. Ce dernier vit Finn dire quelque chose à Bill puis s'en aller lui aussi, suivi par les trois autres élus. Les sorciers restant couvrir leur fuite et commencèrent une bataille effrénée, bien que totalement inégale. Ils retenaient leurs coups alors que leurs adversaires se lâchaient complètement. Le Serdaigle continua sa course pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que Ted s'arrête devant lui.

-Oh, non, marmonna le jeune homme. Lexandre, regarde.

L'Animagus s'arrêta. D'autres élèves venaient vers eux, mélangés à des disciples cette fois. Ils ressemblaient à des zombis, avec leur air un peu perdu et leur regard vitreux, mais semblaient déterminés à les arrêter. Les deux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix se déchargèrent des deux prisonniers et les confièrent aux élus et à Adam.

-Reculez, ça risque d'être pas beau à voir, grommela Lexandre.

Il cria une formule incompréhensible et brandit sa baguette. Des sortes de tentacules d'énergie d'un rouge malsain en sortirent et fondirent sur ses adversaires. Ces derniers se retrouvèrent vite immobilisés par ces liens qui les ligotaient, mais furent tout de suite remplacés par d'autres.

-C'est de la magie noire ! s'indigna Ted.

-On fait avec ce qu'on a, répliqua l'Animagus.

Adam se sentit tiré en arrière et sursauta. Heureusement, ce n'était qu'Oscar, qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Les trois autres élus étaient déjà devant un escalier étroit apparu comme par magie. Ou plutôt complètement par magie, après tout, c'était un ehcâteau magique et… Bref.

Léonore soutenait Edmund et Lucien portait carrément Vincent, malgré son petit gabarit, comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout. L'élu remarqua le regard estomaqué du né-moldu et eut un pauvre sourire d'excuse un peu inapproprié.

-Cadeau de Monseigneur Lexus, plaisanta-t-il.

-Cet escalier mène sûrement à son repère, l'interrompit Finn. Si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, tes amis vont finir par perdre, et nous aussi.

-Oh, du calme ! s'écria Adam. Tu veux qu'on aille combattre Lexus seuls ? J'ai même pas de baguette !

-Il ne peut rien nous faire, son Chant d'Asservissement n'a aucun effet tant que je suis présent.

-Mais…

-Essaie de comprendre, Adam, s'énerva le disciple. Ce… cet homme nous a fait croire à des choses complètement fausses ! Il a contrôlé nos esprits, même sans user de son pouvoir, et changé nos corps ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel âge j'ai quitté mes parents ? A sept ans ! Je ne me souviens même plus de leur visage ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est arrêter Lexus une fois pour toute, que plus personne n'ait à subir ça.

Cela dit, Finn s'engouffra dans l'escalier. Le né-moldu hésita puis soupira et le suivit en bougonnant. Il sentait qu'il allait amèrement le regretter. Les trois autres disciples montèrent à leur suite.

***

L'escalier était long, et en colimaçon. Adam commençait à avoir le tournis à force de tourner en rond. A quel étage pouvait bien se situer le bureau de la directrice, hein ? Au dernier ? D'après ses estimations, il devait avoir dépassé le cinquième étage, en sachant qu'il était parti du deuxième.

-On y est bientôt ? se plaignit-il inutilement.

Les autres ne lui répondirent pas. Mis à part Vincent, mais c'était des gémissements assez agaçants, comme s'il faisait un cauchemar. Non pas que le né-moldu ne s'inquiétait pas pour son ami, mais sur le coup, ses plaintes l'ennuyaient plus qu'autre chose. Et il avait mal aux jambes, et aux pieds, et il en avait vraiment ras-le-bol de cette mission de sauvetage. Et il aurait mieux fait de rester sagement dans le lit tendre, moelleux et confortable de cette chambre, au square Grimmaurd… Oh, lala…

***

-On y est !

Adam jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus l'épaule du disciple.

-La porte est ouverte…

-C'est une invitation à entrer.

-Hem… ça ressemble plus à un piège.

-Oui, et nous allons tomber dedans.

-Quoi ? Mais… Hé, attends !

Finn avait traversé la porte. Le né-moldu jura et le rejoignit, suivi par les autres.

Le bureau de la directrice était… grand. Et haut. Des étagères couvertes d'objets étranges, de livres ou de bocaux contenant des choses bizarres côtoyaient des dizaines de tableaux de différentes tailles représentant des hommes et des femmes, tous différents. Un grand bureau en bois recouvert de papiers, de vieux livres et d'autres objets trônait devant les nouveaux venus. Et Lexus y était assis. Il avait l'air surpris de les voir. Adam fut frappé par son apparence. Il ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près…

Lexus était un homme d'un âge indéfinissable. Comme tous les élus, il bénéficiait d'une apparence épurée, sans aucun défaut. Sauf que chez lui, c'était encore plus impressionnant. Ses longs cheveux ondulés tombaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules comme une cascade dorée, encadrant son visage d'une finesse et d'une beauté incomparable. Ses yeux, deux billes d'or pur, brillaient d'intelligence et semblait analyser les intrus en profondeur.

-Tiens donc, fit-il d'une voix cordiale. J'avais cru comprendre que des gens semaient le trouble dans mon château… mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Finn, Léonore, Lucien, Oscar… et les deux autres petits sorciers. Et toi… tu es Adam, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit l'intéressé…

…Avant de plaquer une main devant sa bouche. Pourquoi avait-il répondu ? C'était sorti tout seul… il n'avait même pas pu résister ! Lexus le regarda aimablement et le gratifia d'un sourire d'une sincérité incroyable.

-Tu es à l'origine de cette pagaille. Libérer ce bon vieux Adelphe… le destin joue contre moi. Mais il perdra, évidemment. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, vous allez simplement vous en aller. Il me reste tant de choses à faire…

Le petit groupe ne bougea pas. Lexus fronça ses sourcils parfaits puis sourit à nouveau.

-J'avais oublié, notre ami Finn a de quoi bloquer ma persuasion.

-Et vous ne pouvez donc plus rien faire, déclara l'élu. Rendez-vous et libérer les sorciers et les autres élus.

-Plus rien faire ? rit le maître de l'Ordre. J'ai un château entier à mes pieds… et les renforts arrivent.

Finn sembla comprendre quelque chose et se tourna vers ses compagnons.

-La porte, fermez la porte !

Adam et Oscar se précipitèrent vers l'entrée. Lexus éclata d'un rire… divin, presque enfantin, magnifique.

-Trop tard !

Le né-moldu s'arrêta net et recula. Le professeur Galdrar et la directrice étaient apparus, baguette en main, prêt à se battre. Finn attrapa le bras de Léonore.

-Vas-y ! Fermez vos yeux !

La jeune fille hésita une seconde puis déposa Edmund par terre et poussa un cri strident. Adam se boucha les oreilles, horrifié, et dut bientôt fermer les yeux, aveuglé par le flash lumineux qui éblouit la pièce. Le cri aigu et insupportable de la disciple dura pendant une vingtaine de secondes puis s'arrêta net. Le né-moldu ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda autour de lui. La lumière disparaissait lentement, revenant à la normale, et le Balafré et McGonagall gisaient au sol, face contre terre. Le garçon lança un coup d'œil apeuré à Léonore, qui reprenait son souffle, et vit la mine déboussolée du seigneur Lexus.

-Maintenant, fit Finn en regardant son maître dans les yeux, rendez-vous.

-Tu crois me faire peur, rétorqua Lexus avec un sourire narquois. Je suis toujours là. J'ai sacrifié tellement de choses pour arriver ici… vous n'allez pas tout gâcher.

Il se leva et se mit à chanter de sa voix exquise. Une ombre passa sur le visage de Finn.

-Le Chant d'Asservissement… Venez tous près de moi !

Adam s'exécuta et le rejoignit, à la fois effrayé et admiratif. Cet homme avait une voix tellement… magnifique ! Finn semblait indécis et pas très sûr de lui.

-Il est tellement proche… Je ne sais pas si je vais résister longtemps. Tout son pouvoir va être focalisé sur nous.

-Ne pouvons-nous rien faire ? s'alarma Lucien. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser tomber maintenant ! Pas après tout ce que nous avons fait…

-Il y a bien un moyen de l'arrêter, murmura Oscar et regardant fixement Finn.

-Non, ne fais pas ça ! s'écria ce dernier.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Lucien et Léonore semblèrent comprendre et protestèrent, mais le disciple s'écarta du groupe. Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration.

Et il chanta.

* * *

La suite aussi tôt que possible, promis !


	37. Chapitre 36 : Chant de Mort et de Vie

Mon dernier chapitre a déchaîné les foules ! Et en plus... quel suspens ! Mon Dieu, mon cerveau est tellement tordu que tout ce que j'écris (et vais écrire) est inattendable... inattendible... inattendu !

Bon, j'arrête les frais, voici je chapitre 36, où y a de l'action. Enfin, de l'action élue par le Seigneur DIeu Tout Puissant, mais de l'action quand même.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 36 :**

La voix lente et grave d'Oscar s'éleva dans la pièce, surpassant celle, plus rapide et douce, de Lexus. Le maître de l'Ordre lança un regard surpris à son disciple, puis une lueur de compréhension passa dans son regard. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la panique. Une seconde plus tard, le ton de sa voix avait changé. Plus haut, plus rapide, plus puissant. Et il y avait quelque chose d'autre… une troisième voix, puis une quatrième, une cinquième… Les voix se multipliaient, renforçant considérablement son chant.

Les autres élus regardaient leur maître, bouche bée.

-Il reproduit un choeur ! fit Lucien en criant presque pour couvrir les chants. C'est incroyable, personne n'avait jamais réussi !

-Pas depuis des siècles, en tout cas ! confirma Finn.

-Il quoi ? répéta le né-moldu.

Lucien lui lança un regard brillant teinté d'admiration.

-Il chante avec plusieurs voix, bien qu'il soit seul ! Cela multiplie son pouvoir à un point inimaginable !…

-C'est vrai, grimaça Finn. Je sens… il fait pression sur moi. Je ne pourrai pas tenir éternellement !

-C'est terrible à dire, intervint Léonore, mais j'espère sincèrement qu'Oscar va réussir !

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, attristés. Adam se demanda pourquoi, mais ne formula pas sa question à voix haute. Il était encore fasciné par Lexus, une véritable chorale ambulante d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Son regard se détacha difficilement de lui et se tourna vers Oscar, qui semblait avoir quelques difficultés à tenir le rythme. Le né-moldu se rendit compte que la protection de Finn allait bientôt lâcher, si ça continuait. Il pouvait presque sentir son pouvoir s'étioler. Il devait faire quelque chose. Peut-être qu'avec une personne en moins à protéger…

-Finn, arrête de me protéger ! cria-t-il.

-Non ! s'insurgea l'élu. Si je fais ça, tu vas…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je… j'ai un moyen d'y résister !

Finn parut décontenancé.

-Comment ? C'est impossible !

Adam soupira. Il sentait que l'élu n'allait pas tenir… il devait le convaincre de le lâcher. Et pour ça, il devait lui révéler l'existence de Liliane. Il n'y tenait vraiment pas, mais, cette fois, il n'avait pas le choix. Tant pis.

-Il y a un esprit dans mon corps… il est très puissant et me protège du Chant d'Asservissement ! C'est comme ça que j'ai pu m'enfuir, il y a quelques jours !

Finn hésita, puis hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Ses traits se détendirent un peu. Pendant une demie seconde, il ne se passa rien, puis le né-moldu sentit le pouvoir de Lexus le frapper en plein ventre, comme si c'était une énorme vague d'un blanc, mais d'un blanc très pur. Il serra les dents et appela intérieurement Liliane à son secours. Il n'avait pas le temps qu'elle le remarqua elle-même. Aussitôt, il sentit l'assaut être repoussé et reprit son souffle, plié en deux. Les autres lui lancèrent des regards inquiets, mais il les rassura en souriant faiblement. Une véritable bataille sans merci s'engagea entre la nourrice et Lexus à l'intérieur de lui. Bataille dont ce dernier n'avait probablement même pas conscience, tant il était concentré sur son désir de vaincre Oscar et de tous les asservir.

Soudain, la voix d'Oscar se fit plus puissante, grave, calme et harmonieuse. Adam et les autres élus le regardèrent avec effarement, se demandant d'où il tirait une telle puissance vocale et comment arrivait-il encore à la renforcer. La voix d'Oscar surpassa bientôt le chœur de Lexus, qui relâcha la pression sur Adam et Finn. Le maître de l'Ordre sembla totalement affolé et redoubla d'effort. Cependant, Oscar l'avait complètement à ses pieds et le fit bientôt taire. Le né-moldu vit, à sa plus grande horreur, le sol aux pieds de Lexus commencer à fumer comme s'il brûlait, sauf que la pierre ne pouvait théoriquement pas brûler. L'homme tomba à genoux, livide, tandis qu'un cercle noir s'étendait autour de lui.

Oscar, le visage impassible, continua sa besogne malgré les protestations de ses amis. Lexus lui lança un regard plein de haine et de peur puis s'écroula. Le disciple se tut et se laissa tomber à son tour. Léonore se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se relever.

-Est-ce que… commença Adam.

Il n'eut pas le courage de terminer sa question. Il avait l'horrible impression que ce qu'il pensait était juste. Finn, Lucien et lui s'approchèrent du corps de leur maître et le retournèrent délicatement sur le dos. Lexus toussa puis sourit paisiblement.

-Je meurs, constata-t-il simplement.

-Oui, répondit Finn.

-Bien… J'attendais cela… depuis des années.

Les élus ne semblèrent pas comprendre.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? s'étonna Lucien.

Le maître toussa et ferma les yeux.

-Il est un peu tard pour tout dévoiler… Sachez que, depuis cette dernière décennie, mon seul péché fut celui de n'avoir pu combattre les sorciers qui assiégeaient mon âme.

Adam regarda Lexus. Il semblait tellement misérable… et il avait quelque chose de différent. Ce n'était pas le même homme que quelques minutes auparavant, malgré son physique identique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi… c'était une sorte d'intuition. Ou une pensée de Liliane. Ces derniers temps, c'était plus ou moins la même chose. Mais que voulait dire la nourrice, si c'était elle ?

-Il y a plus de dix ans, continua le maître, des sorciers firent irruption au monastère. L'endroit était censé être introuvable… je n'ai même pas pensé me défendre. Ils m'ont muselé grâce à un Sortilège Impardonnable…

Il eut un petit rire qui se transforma en toux.

-Ils n'ont pas réussi du premier coup ! Ils s'y sont mis à huit pour me faire obéir… depuis ce temps, ils contrôlent mes mouvements et mes paroles, m'obligeant à me voir faire des horreurs que je n'aurais jamais faites. Croyez-moi, les enfants… Toi, Adam, petit sorcier…

Le né-moldu s'agenouilla.

-…Oui ?

-Ecoute-moi bien, Adam… Le danger guette les sorciers de ce pays. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était connu bien au-delà des frontières de l'Angleterre… ses partisans, ses admirateurs… ils sont partout, éparpillés dans le monde, dans les cultures…

Il reprit son souffle et ferma les yeux.

-Certains cherchent vengeance, révéla Lexus. Ils veulent la mort de celui qui le vainquit, de sa descendance… et ils veulent perpétuer son oeuvre, prendre le pouvoir, asservir les sans-magie… Ils sont nombreux, et les plus dangereux… sont ceux du Nouveau Monde…

Il souffla, puis se tourna vers Lucien. Ce dernier était en larmes et ne se retenait même pas. Le Serdaigle s'étonna un peu de le voir pleurer. Au fil du temps, il avait fini par croire que les élus en étaient incapables.

-Chante, Lucien, gémit le maître de l'Ordre. Apaise les souffrances de mon agonie, et permets-moi de partir en paix…

Le disciple renifla et acquiesça. Quelques secondes plus tard, une douce mélodie s'éleva dans la pièce. Le cercle noir fut peu à peu remplacé par un tapis de fleurs blanches, qui s'étendirent encore plus loin et recouvrirent presque toute la pièce. Adam sentit ses forces revenir, comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil, et poussa un soupir de bien-être. Il pouvait oublier tout ce qui s'était passé. Ce qui comptait, à présent, c'était de profiter de cette sensation. Derrière lui, Edmund et Vincent se réveillèrent, déboussolés.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda inutilement le Serdaigle. J'ai l'impression…

-…d'être en pleine forme, termina Edmund.

-C'est le Chant de la Vie, leur expliqua Oscar. Celui qui renforce et qui soigne. Mais ce n'est que temporaire. Dès qu'il aura fini de chanter, vous allez vous évanouir à nouveau.

Les deux élèves n'écoutaient même plus, captivés par le chant. Adam se laissa aller lui aussi, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait si bien… si serein… il aurait voulu que ça ne finisse jamais.

Mais le chant cessa.

***

Lexus ferma les yeux et mourut, pour de bon. Les fleurs qui recouvraient le sol se changèrent en poussière.

-C'est fini, dit Finn après quelques secondes. Adam, tes amis ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Le né-moldu hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte, pensif. Le méchant, qui était en fait un gentil, était mort, et il venait de lui révéler qu'un danger planait sur les sorciers et les moldus de son pays. Pire, encore, Harry était leur cible, et donc Sally aussi. Comment allait-il le leur annoncer ? Et cette histoire de Sort Impardonnable… qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ce truc ? Avec un nom pareil, ça devait pas être très joyeux.

Adam jeta un regard honteusement amusé à Vincent et Edmund, qui étaient retombés dans les pommes mais arboraient un teint moins pâle et maladif. Le Balafré et la directrice gisaient également devant l'entrée, assommés par le flash de Léonore. Le garçon grimaça en repensant à l'horrible cri qu'elle avait émit. Il avait cru pendant une seconde qu'elle allait lui percer les tympans !

En s'approchant de la porte, le Serdaigle entendit des pas dans les escaliers. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ted et Lexandre émergeaient, totalement essoufflés mais prêts à se battre. Le garçon eut envie de rire mais se retint et déclara simplement :

-C'est déjà fini.

Les deux sorciers ne comprirent pas et le dépassèrent. Il y eut un « Oh !» lorsqu'ils découvrirent les deux professeurs inconscients, puis un « Ah ! » quand ce fut au tour du cadavre de Lexus. Adam se retourna et faillit rire en voyant leur mine déboussolée. Ils ne s'attendaient visiblement pas à ce que des enfants fassent le travail tout seul.

-Mais comment… ? balbutia Lexandre. C'est vous qui avez… ?

-C'est une très, très longue histoire, répondit Finn. Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'attendre que vos amis arrivent à leur tour. J'imagine que nos frères et les autres élèves sont… hors d'état de combattre ?

-Euh… ouais, fit l'Animagus. Ils se sont tous écroulés d'un coup. J'imagine que c'est parce que ce Lexus est... comme ça.

-Vous imaginez bien, sourit l'élu.

Avant que Lexandre n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, ce fut au tour du reste de l'Ordre du Phénix d'apparaître. Ils étaient presque tous en nage, mais aucun ne semblait particulièrement mal en point. Adam s'écarta de leur chemin, après avoir jeté un regard douloureux à Harry. Quand allait-il le lui dire ? Comment allait-il lui dire ?

Les nouveaux arrivants furent tout aussi surpris de découvrir que la mission était un véritable succès… bien qu'ils ne l'aient pas accomplie eux-mêmes. Finn leur fit à tous en rapide résumé des évènements de la soirée, puis ils s'occupèrent des blessés, c'est-à-dire de Vincent et Edmund, du Balafré et de la directrice. Les deux élèves allaient mieux et ne faisaient que dormir, mais l'état des professeurs était… totalement inconnu.

-En tout cas, se défendit Léonore. Mon chant ne leur a rien fait de mal, du moins pas à long terme.

Adam pouffa de rire en entendant le mot « chant » et se retourna pour ne pas attirer l'attention. D'abord parce qu'il en avait marre que tout le monde le regarde, et ensuite parce que rire n'était pas vraiment la réaction qu'il était censé avoir. Poudlard avait été sauvé in extremis de la catastrophe, mais Finn avait révélé l'innocence de Lexus et ses mises en gardes concernant les adorateurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. L'heure était aux doutes et à la méfiance, mais aux moqueries.

***

Le château fut rapidement remis en place. Après la mort de Lexus, tous ses sbires étaient tombés dans les pommes, et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix durent les ramener dans leurs dortoirs ou chambres à coup de sortilèges de lévitations assez amusants à regarder. Le professeur Galdrar s'était réveillé environ une heure plus tôt, et affirmait n'avoir aucun souvenir des évènements de la soirée, au plus grand soulagement des autres qui lui résumèrent en quelques mots ce qu'il avait fait. Enfin, essayé de faire.

-Incroyable, souffla le Balafré à la fin du récit. Ce Lexus était donc tellement puissant ?

-D'après ce qu'il a raconté, répondit Harry, il a fallu que huit sorciers utilisent l'Imperium sur lui pour qu'il craque.

-Huit sorciers… en même temps ?

Le père de Sally acquiesça. Le professeur jeta un regard incrédule au corps du maître de l'Ordre, qui avait été enveloppé dans un drap blanc et posé sur le bureau de la directrice.

-Il devait être d'une puissance extraordinaire…

-Il l'était, confirma le professeur Awis. Je l'avais déjà rencontré, il y a très longtemps, et je peux vous dire que, malgré son apparence, il était vraiment très âgé. Certaines rumeurs prétendent que c'est lui qui a créé l'Ordre de la Lumière.

-C'est impossible, intervint Ted. Il devrait avoir plusieurs centaines d'années…

Silence. Adam se dit que tout le monde devait penser la même chose que lui, à savoir que oui, c'était peut-être possible. Du moins, pour un homme pareil. Le né-moldu regarda les élus. Lexus était mort, mais eux étaient toujours parfaits. Se pourrait-il que le maître de l'Ordre les aient changés physiquement… pour toujours ?

-En tout cas, déclara Bill. Nos soupçons sont à présent confirmés.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix acquiescèrent. Ils semblaient tous très sérieux.

-Nous savions que des adorateurs de Voldemort se terraient en Amérique, confirma Harry. Mais nous n'avions pas imaginé qu'ils seraient assez puissants pour s'introduire dans le monastère de l'Ordre de la Lumière et prendre son contrôle.

-Et maintenant, renchérit Bill, ils veulent se venger.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Je m'y attendais. Ce qui m'inquiète plus, c'est qu'ils vont s'en prendre à Sally.

Silence, à nouveau. Adam se sentit soudainement déprimé. Sally était en danger… et donc lui aussi, s'il restait auprès d'elle. Ce qu'il n'était pas obligé de faire. Mais comment pouvait-il penser ça ? Quel idiot… Sally était son amie, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Enfin, si, il pouvait, mais ce serait vraiment horrible, égoïste et cruel de sa part.

-Adam, fit soudain Harry.

-Euh… oui ?

-Ne dis rien à Sally, d'accord ? En fait, ne parle à personne de ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard, compris ?

-Je… oui, bien sûr. Muet comme une tombe… ouais.

Le père de Sally se tourna vers les disciples.

-J'imagine que je peux vous faire confiance ?

-Nous ne dirons rien, confirma Finn.

-Bien.

* * *

Oui, ça finit assez bizarrement, comme ça, sur un dialogue... Mais ne m'en veuillez pas. Ces derniers temps, l'inspiration n'est plus au top, chez moi.


	38. Chapitre 37 : Réflexion

Je continue sur ma lancée avec le trente-septième chapitre. Youpi.

Pas (peu) d'action, désolé pour vous, mais après les évènements des chapitres précédents, une bonne dose de réflexion (Il fallait bien que j'en mette, non ?). Je vous préviens d'avance, mais peut-être que vous l'aviez déjà remarqué, je ne suis pas très doué pour écrire ce genre de truc, les réflexions profondes et autres visions du monde ou de la vie. Alors j'ai fait de mon mieux, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop pourri...

Et je remercie **Gedauphin** pour sa review. Et oui, tout le monde écrit que ma fic est originale, je commence à croire que c'est vrai xD

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 37 : **

Adam ouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement. Il regarda autour de lui, un peu désorienté, puis soupira en reconnaissant son dortoir. Tout semblait normal, les autres dormaient paisiblement, inconscients de tous les récents évènements. Le né-moldu se glissa hors de son lit, s'habilla silencieusement et descendit dans la salle commune. Il faisait encore nuit, et la lune éclairait faiblement la pièce. Le garçon s'installa dans le canapé, face à la cheminée éteinte, puis repensa à toute cette histoire.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il se mit à rire, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

***

Adam regardait le parc, accoudé à la fenêtre. Il avait de nouveau neigé, et les premières lueurs de l'aube se reflétaient sur la neige, créant un effet coloré très agréable à l'œil. Le garçon en aurait presque oublié la nuit passée. A chaque fois qu'il repensait à la mort de Lexus, il était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. C'était tellement… irréel ! Improbable, impossible ! Dans le feu de l'action, tout s'enchaînait parfaitement, mais avec du recul…

Le maître de l'Ordre de la Lumière était mort, tué par un de ses disciples. Un disciple de douze ans, qui plus est. Et qui l'avait tué en chantant. Lexus, un des hommes les plus puissants du pays, s'était fait battre par un gosse. Pathétique. Effrayant. Risible.

Le né-moldu se demanda ce que ressentait Oscar. L'élu avait utilisé le Chant de la Mort, sa malédiction, pour combattre et vaincre son maître, qui était à ce moment-là un malade assoiffé de pouvoir. Mais lorsque le vrai visage du Seigneur Lexus était apparu… à quel point Oscar se sentait-il coupable ? Et les autres, de n'avoir pas remarqué que leur maître était contrôlé par des mages noirs ? Adam avait l'impression que tout ça ne le concernait pas, lui, le sorcier lâche qui s'était enfui et avait, par un coup du sort, grandement contribué au sauvetage de son école.

-Adam, déjà levé ?

Le garçon se tourna vers Lucien. Le disciple avait l'air fatigué mais souriait. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient noués en une queue de cheval qui descendait dans son dos, et il portait un long manteau blanc, le même qu'il avait en arrivant en début d'année.

-Lucien… tu vas où ?

Le sourire de l'élu se figea.

-J'ai… j'ai besoin de temps, répondit-il après quelques secondes. Après tout ce qui s'est passé… Je ne peux pas rester et faire comme si de rien n'était.

-Mais…

-J'en ai déjà informé la directrice, et elle m'a donné son accord. Je pars avec Oscar… lui aussi a du mal à… enfin, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

Adam baissa les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les disciples puissent être autant chamboulés. Lucien parut remarquer son incompréhension et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-A présent, je partage entièrement le point de vue de Finn, lui expliqua-t-il. A l'époque où je suis entré au monastère, Monseigneur Lexus était déjà sous… influence. Cela veut dire que toutes les choses que j'ai apprises sont tachées de mensonge et d'hypocrisie…

Il s'arrêta quelques instants puis eut un léger rire.

-Tu sais, je ne me souviens même plus de mon nom de famille, ou de l'endroit où je vivais. Ce n'est pas naturel… je suis sûr que ces souvenirs ont été enlevés. Je vais parcourir le pays, et peut-être aller plus loin. Mais on se reverra sûrement… un jour.

Le né-moldu ne répondit rien. L'élu le serra dans ses bras puis sortit de la salle commune. Adam le regarda partir et resta sans bouger un long moment. Ca… il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Les paroles de Finn lui revinrent en mémoire. Les disciples avaient raison ; leur vie leur avait été prise il y a des années par un… bah, un imposteur. Pas étonnant que Lucien et Oscar veuillent s'éloigner de tout ça.

L'un par tristesse, l'autre par culpabilité.

***

Adam passa une journée morose et silencieuse. Il n'alla pas en cours, donnant comme excuse le contrecoup du sauvetage de Poudlard. Le Balafré lui accorda volontiers son souhait, par reconnaissance pour ce à quoi le né-moldu avait contribué ou par honte de ce qu'il avait failli faire sous l'emprise de Lexus. Le Serdaigle resta une bonne partie de la matinée dans son lit à ressasser des pensées contradictoires.

La plupart concernaient le maître de l'Ordre, évidemment. Si admirable, magnifique, puissant… le garçon était dégoûté par le fait que des gens aient osé obliger un homme pareil à faire des choses aussi horribles. Il l'avait compris au moment où Lexus avait été libéré. Pendant près d'une minute, Adam avait ressenti toute la beauté de son âme, et se l'était prise comme un coup de poing en plein visage. Elle lui avait rappelé sa propre laideur, sa lâcheté, son égoïsme, son orgueil et son incapacité à accepter son nouvel état de sorcier, qu'il ne faisait que rejeter depuis presque deux ans.

Vers onze heures, le né-moldu consentit à se lever et décida d'aller voir Vincent et Edmund à l'infirmerie. Il se sentait mieux et avait pris de nombreuses résolutions. Il voulait rendre hommage à Lexus, en quelque sorte. Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver, mais il voulait au moins essayer.

Les couloirs étaient vides, les élèves étant en cours. Sans vraiment le remarquer, Adam refit une partie du chemin qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière, en compagnie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Evidemment, ce n'était plus aussi effrayant, maintenant. Finalement, après ce détour, il arriva à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh le reçu sans bonne humeur mais l'autorisa néanmoins à visiter ses amis. Apparemment, la directrice le lui avait demandé. Le né-moldu ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ces nouveaux privilèges et s'approcha du lit de Vincent. Le garçon dormait paisiblement, l'air beaucoup mieux qu'au moment où il avait été trouvé dans les cachots.

Dans le lit voisin, Edmund était déjà réveillé et était tourné vers une fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Adam haussa un sourcil, intrigué, et posa une main sur son bras. Le Poufsouffle sursauta et se retourna.

-Adam ! C'est que toi…

-Bah… oui. Bonjour quand même.

-Désolé…

Edmund soupira et se redressa un peu sur son lit.

-Tout est rentré dans l'ordre ? demanda-t-il après un moment.

-Je suppose, répondit le né-moldu. Il paraît que les autres élèves qui étaient au courant ont subi un petit lavage de cerveau… d'après le Balafré, ils ne se souviennent de rien concernant Lexus.

-Tant mieux, sourit le Poufsouffle. Moins on en sait, mieux on se porte.

-Si tu le dis…

***

Adam resta à l'infirmerie une partie de l'après-midi. Il veilla sur Vincent tout en discutant avec Edmund. Il se rendit compte à quel point il connaissait mal le Poufsouffle, qui était un garçon… adorable. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire.

Le né-moldu avait souvent entendu les préjugés qu'avaient beaucoup d'élèves au sujet des Poufsouffle. Ils étaient censés être très peu puissants en terme de magie, nuls en sport et fondamentalement crédules, voir même stupides. Pendant le temps passé avec Edmund, le garçon comprit qu'il n'en était rien. Son camarade éclata de rire en l'écoutant énumérer les on-dit puis le corrigea.

-Si on dit que les Poufsouffle sont stupides et peu puissants, c'est parce que nous passons beaucoup de temps à travailler nos sorts et à étudier, plus que les autres élèves. Mais ce n'est pas du tout parce que nous n'y comprenons rien ! En tout cas, moi j'aime vraiment travailler…

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles, là ?

Edmund eut un petit rire.

-Pas du tout ! J'aime bien comprendre ce que je travaille, alors je fais souvent des recherches à côté… Et pour le sport, ce n'est qu'un hasard. Enfin, je pense pas que le Choixpeau nous répartit en fonction de notre force physique.

-Pas faux.

-Et pour finir… nous ne sommes pas plus crédules que les autres ! On dit que les Poufsouffle le sont parce que, en général, on a tendance à faire facilement confiance aux gens… suffit de me regarder ! J'ai suivi Finn sans hésiter parce qu'il avait quelque chose qui me faisait avoir confiance en lui. C'est bizarre, non ?

Adam réfléchit intensément. Il commençait à y voir un peu plus clair. Le Choixpeau magique répartissait les élèves selon leur personnalité, mais en se basant sur des schémas très simples, voir même basiques ! Il était donc logique que tous les élèves d'une maison aient des traits de caractère en commun, tout en étant différents. Et, par la même occasion, il pouvait arriver qu'une des qualités « requises » soit absente, comme chez Aymeric.

Il ne ressemblait en rien à la plupart des Serpentard, mais avait une personnalité plus proche de la leur que de celle d'un élève d'une autre Maison : il était créatif et cogitait beaucoup ; Vincent était plutôt du genre à comprendre rapidement et facilement les choses, que ce soit pour les études ou dans la vie ; Sally était une fille fougueuse, un peu grande gueule, qui défendait ses amis d'arrache-pied et était sans doute la plus courageuse d'entre eux. Tous correspondaient à leur Maison.

Le né-moldu commença à s'interroger sur lui-même. Il savait qu'il était loin d'être stupide, et ses compétences en magie n'étaient pas négligeables, même si ça le rebutait. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était à Serdaigle. En tout cas, il n'aurait jamais pu aller chez les Gryffondor ! Il était bien trop lâche et peureux pour ça. Mais pourquoi le Choixpeau avait-il hésité ?

-Euh… Adam, tu m'écoutes ?

Le garçon sortit de sa rêverie.

-Hein ? Euh… oui, désolé. Désolé, mais je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air…

-T'inquiète pas, vas-y, sourit Edmund. De toute façon, je suis encore un peu fatigué, je vais me reposer.

Adam hocha la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie de prendre l'air. Il préféra monter dans la salle de Gryffondor, pour parler à Léo. Enfin, à son armoire, mais il imaginait que le fantôme était dedans. Et même s'il se sentait un peu stupide à parler à un meuble, il se disait que c'était pour la bonne cause. Le né-moldu s'installa sur une chaise, face à l'armoire, et ne dit rien pendant un long moment.

-Je suis revenu, fit-il finalement. C'est bizarre, hein ? Je me suis enfui, et j'ai sauvé Poudlard. Et personne ne sait que j'ai été si lâche… tout le monde croit que je suis un élève courageux qui connaissait les plans de Lexus et a bravé les dangers de la Forêt Interdite pour prévenir l'extérieur. Tu crois que je devrais tout expliquer ?

Le meuble ne répondit évidemment pas. Le Serdaigle soupira et fit la moue.

-J'en ai pas vraiment envie, tu vois. Parce que même si je me suis barré, j'ai quand même sauvé l'école ! Les autres n'ont pas besoin d'être au courant des circonstances… Ce qu'ils ne savent pas ne peut pas leur faire de mal. Et puis, ça ne fait qu'un secret de plus à garder. J'en ai déjà tellement que ça ne me fait plus rien.

Nouveau silence. Adam sourit tristement, passa une main sur la poignée de l'armoire puis quitta la pièce. Il n'entendit pas la douce voix enfantine qui murmurait, d'une voix presque indicible :

-Merci d'être revenu…

***

Le reste de la journée, le né-moldu évita les personnes qu'il connaissait autant que possible. Il emprunta des chemins peu utilisés, ignora les élèves qui l'interpellaient, pressant le pas pour les semer, et mangea seul et silencieusement. Il n'avait pas encore envie de se mêler aux autres et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

En fin d'après-midi, cependant, le Serdaigle se retrouva coincé. Et par la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir, en plus.

-Tiens, ce ne serait pas le Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Adam soupira et se retourna vers Taddicus. Ils ne s'étaient pas croisés une fois depuis des mois, au grand bonheur du né-moldu. Le Serpentard avait grandi et était bien plus impressionnant à présent. Et il n'était pas seul. D'instinct, le Serdaigle saisi sa baguette glissée dans une de ses poches. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance.

-Reprenons nos vieilles habitudes, ricana Taddy. Locomotor Mortis !

Adam sentit ses jambes se bloquer et lutta pour ne pas tomber. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir consterné. Le cousin de Vincent n'était pas du genre original. Au bout de quelques secondes, le garçon n'en puit plus et tomba à genoux, totalement dominé.

-Stupefix !

Le né-moldu sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. C'était pas un peu trop, ça ? Lui et Taddicus ne s'aimaient pas, mais de là à le blesser volontairement, et avec un sort, pareil… Il regarda la lueur rouge briller au bout de la baguette de son… ennemi, puis foncer vers lui et ferma les yeux.

-Moenia !

Le choc ne vint pas. Adam ouvrit les yeux et lâcha un cri de stupeur. Il se trouvait nez à nez avec un mur de pierre, grossièrement taillé, qui n'était pas là quelques secondes plus tôt. Il entendit les cris de surprise de Taddicus de l'autre côté et des pas précipités dans le couloir. Ils s'enfuyaient, mais pourquoi ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-Tu vas bien ?

Le Serdaigle essaya de se retourner, mais ses jambes ne voulaient toujours pas bouger. L'inconnu fit le tour et s'accroupit devant lui.

-Un sort bloque-jambes, marmonna-t-il. Je vois… Finite Incantatem !

Il y eu un « pouf ! » sonore, puis Adam retrouva l'usage de ses jambes. Il se releva, un peu décontenancé, et regarda son… sauveur ?

-Euh… merci.

C'était un garçon plus vieux que lui. Bien plus vieux que lui. Il devait être en cinquième ou sixième année, si pas plus. Il était grand aussi, apparemment athlétique et plutôt beau garçon, bien que le né-moldu ne soit pas un expert. Il n'avait pas la perfection des élus, mais ses traits avaient quelque chose d'harmonieux. Sans oublier son grand sourire ravageur.

Adam fronça les sourcils. Il était sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, et plusieurs fois. Mais où ?

-Winchester ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Thomas Winchester !

-Bien vu, sourit Thomas. Dis, pour que ce garçon t'en veuille autant, t'as dû lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Je n'avais presque jamais vu un élève utiliser la stupéfixion sur un autre…

Le né-moldu soupira et s'adossa au mur du couloir. Il avait encore des fourmis dans les jambes.

-C'est une vieille histoire, répondit-il. Il est vraiment très, très rancunier, parce que ça remonte à l'année passée… Disons que je lui au mis mon poing dans la figure.

Thomas eut l'air surpris, puis éclata de rire.

-J'imagine que tes parents sont des moldus ?

-Euh… oui. Comment t'as deviné ?

-Les sorciers ne se battent pas à mains nues… trop peur de s'abîmer quelque chose !

Ce fut au tour d'Adam de rire.

-Tes parents sont aussi des moldus ?

-Oui, et je dois avouer que j'ai eu une bonne série d'altercations… physiques avec des sorciers. C'est une très mauvaise idée, car ils ont des façons de se venger assez subtiles. Et comme tu l'as remarqué, beaucoup d'entre eux sont rancuniers.

-Je m'en souviendrai.

Thomas sourit et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de faire demi-tour.

-Je te laisse, j'ai un entraînement. A bientôt.

Le né-moldu agita bêtement la main puis regarda le mur qu'avait crée l'attrapeur des Serdaigle.

-Euh… Thomas, et pour le mur ?

-Il disparaîtra dans quelques minutes, ne t'en fais pas !

Sur ce, il disparut au détour d'un couloir. Adam sourit et attendit que le sort se dissipe. Ce fut assez étonnant. Le mur grossier commença à trembler puis s'effondra sur lui-même, comme s'il était absorbé par le sol. Le né-moldu toucha l'endroit en question d'un pied hésitant puis, certain que c'était bien dur et solide, le traversa et continua son chemin. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il avait envie d'aller. Son esprit était tourné vers Thomas Winchester, l'attrapeur des Serdaigle. Sympathique. Et le sort qu'il avait utilisé… trop cool.

C'était pour des gens comme ça que Poudlard méritait d'être sauvée.

* * *

Concernant le manque d'action : vu que la grosse intrigue de l'année est terminée, y en aura forcément beaucoup moins, mais j'essaierai d'étoffer un peu les relations entre personnages (même si chuis pas doué pour ça) et d'avancer dans la quête du ptit Léo.


	39. Chapitre 38 : La vie continue

**Shinakun : **Toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews, lol.

Bon, concernant la mort de Lexus, bah... comme disait Hagrid : "Les innocents sont toujours les premiers à mourir" (ou un truc du genre). c'est vrai qu'exploiter Lexus aurait été chouette, mais il était déjà mort quand ça m'est venu à l'esprit xD

Deuxième point, concernant ton post scriptum (^^) : Je comprends totalement ton point de vue, mais sache que j'adhère au principe qu'un homme, même s'il sait utiliser toutes les armes existantes et qu'il est un expert en arts martiaux, se fera toujours tué lorsqu'il se prendra une balle dans la tête. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, la magie des élus est bien plus puissante que celle des sorciers, ce qui explique que Lexus ait pu résister aux attaques des mages noirs. Par contre, comme on dit, "le mal contre le mal" ! Le maître de l'Ordre ne pouvait pas résister à un assaut d'Oscar, qui utilise la même magie que lui. je me rends compte, et j'en suis navré, que je n'ai que trop peu insisté sur le don d'Oscar et sur la nature des pouvoirs des disciples.

Parce que ce garçon est un véritable fléau ! Il est la mort incarnée, le contraire de Lucien. Et personne ne peut vaincre la mort (je pense que ça a été déjà beaucoup répété dans tous les Harry Potter xD). Bon, c'est un peu tard pour parler d'Oscar, mais je peux juste dire qu'il est sans doute l'élu le plus puissant et qu'il réapparaîtra bien un jour ou l'autre... en ami, ou en ennemi... uuww...

Sur ce, je m'excuse de l'attente (problèmes de PC, figurez-vous ! ) et je poste le trente-huitième chapitre. Il n'a rien d'exceptionnel, tant pis pour vous ^___^

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 38 :**

Edmund et Vincent sortirent de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard. Entre-temps, Adam avait repris les cours et renoué avec ses amis, inventant une excuse stupide pour son absence prolongée. Et comme les professeurs avaient l'air au courant, les Gryffondor et le Serpentard ne posèrent pas plus de questions.

Au bout d'une semaine, Le né-moldu s'était fait à son gros secret et ne ressentait plus l'envie d'en parler à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Cependant, il commença à s'inquiéter au sujet des disciples de l'Ordre. Finn était très souvent occupé et n'avait donc jamais le temps pour discuter des évènements. De plus, la mort de Lexus n'avait pas été annoncée, et les élèves ayant l'habitude de ne pas le voir très souvent, personne ne chercha de son côté.

Un mardi, entre deux cours, Adam tomba justement sur Finn. L'élu semblait très pressé et lui glissa un rapide « bonjour » avant de s'éclipser. Le né-moldu échangea un regard entendu avec Vincent et résista à l'envie de le suivre. Le prochain cours, celui de Potion, l'assomma plus qu'autre chose. Il avait découvert quelques jours plus tôt qu'il était assez doué dans ce domaine, par rapport à beaucoup d'autres élèves. Il n'avait aucun mal à estimer le poids des ingrédients devant lui et avait facilement assimilé les différentes combinaisons à éviter.

Le garçon regarda autour de lui. Les autres élèves étaient penchés sur leur table de travail ou leur chaudron et travaillaient, pour la plupart, consciencieusement. Adam jeta un œil sur son propre travail. Il avait découpé ses racines de rosiers en petits carrés et n'avait plus qu'à les mélanger à la solution d'encre de kraken et d'eau salée. Il s'exécuta et regarda avec attention la mixture devenir rose et commencer à fumer. Pas mal. Il en préleva un échantillon, satisfait, et l'apporta au professeur Damant. La jeune femme parut surprise de sa rapidité.

-Tu es sûr d'avoir terminé ?

-Certain, sourit Adam. La couleur est bonne, le chaudron a fumé,…

Le professeur Damant hocha la tête et lui fit signe de retourner à sa place. Le né-moldu obéit et fit disparaître le reste de sa potion. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Désireux de respecter ses bonnes résolutions, il s'obligea à penser positivement à la suite de la journée. Il avait cours de Métamorphose avec les Gryffondor, puis d'Astronomie avec les Serpentard.

La routine se réinstallait, envers et contre tout.

***

-Finn ! Attends-moi !

Adam se mit à courir pour rattraper le disciple. Ce dernier s'arrêta et l'attendit, visiblement pressé et agacé.

-Adam, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Bah… je me disais qu'on pouvait parler ! On se voit presque plus depuis… tu sais quoi.

L'élu se passa une main sur le visage, l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna dans un couloir désert.

-Adam, depuis que Monseigneur Lexus est mort, je suis très occupé. Lucien et Oscar sont partis je ne sais où, et Léonore ne veut plus entendre quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé !

Finn soupira et se cala contre le mur, soucieux et fatigué.

-Il faut que quelqu'un prenne la relève ! J'ai informé mes frères supérieurs de tous les évènements, et votre directrice m'a aidé à le prouver en me faisant boire une potion qui m'obligeait à dire la vérité. Maintenant, il doit y avoir une élection parmi les frères supérieurs, et quand ce sera fait, quand nous aurons un nouveau maître, et quand les choses seront rentrées dans l'ordre… j'aurais du temps pour toi, d'accord ?

Le né-moldu sourit.

-Tu vois, t'aurais pu me dire ça plus tôt… je peux t'aider, tu sais ?

-Comment ? Ces affaires ne te concernent pas.

-Je sais, mais je pourrais servir… de messager, par exemple ! Ou je pourrais porter des trucs, je sais pas, moi. Tous les autres ont des clubs et des activités… moi pas. Alors j'ai plein de temps libre, mais rien à faire.

L'élu sourit.

-Je n'ai besoin de rien… mais merci quand même. Bon, je dois y aller, maintenant.

Il donna une tape sur l'épaule d'Adam et s'éloigna. Le sourire du né-moldu disparut rapidement, remplacé par une expression soucieuse. Alors que lui était revenu dans sa banale vie de sorcier, si une vie de sorcier pouvait être banale, son ami devait gérer des affaires qui n'étaient ni de son âge, ni de son ressort. Le garçon s'émerveilla une nouvelle fois de la maturité dont faisaient preuves beaucoup de disciples. Encore un coup de Lexus ?

Peut-être, peut-être pas.

***

Adam s'ennuyait ferme. Samedi, jour de congé, mais aussi jour où ses amis avaient leurs réunions de clubs. Vincent et Sally au club de duel, Aymeric à celui de Potion, et Zack dans l'équipe de Quidditch, dont il faisait partie comme remplaçant. Apparemment, il était assez bon. Le né-moldu décida d'aller voir son entraînement ; il avait envie de rire, presque certain que son ami se débrouillait comme un pied.

Les entraînements se faisaient sur le terrain, donc à l'extérieur. Adam pesta contre le froid et s'enroula dans son écharpe aux couleurs des Serdaigle. En même temps, il regardait son ami s'entraîner. Il était bien plus doué que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Le Gryffondor était perché sur son balai, et d'autres joueurs tournaient autour de lui, lui envoyant parfois des balles normales qu'il devait repousser à l'aide de sa batte un peu trop grande. Il y arrivait plutôt bien, mais les projectiles venaient de partout : en haut, en bas, devant, derrière, sur les côtés…

Soudain, quelque chose passa juste devant le né-moldu. Quelque chose de très rapide. Il le suivit des yeux et sourit en reconnaissant Thomas Winchester. L'équipe des Serdaigle était arrivée sur le terrain ; c'était à son tour de s'entraîner. Adam, presque seul dans les gradins, salua Zack qui partait se changer dans les vestiaires puis regarda l'équipe de sa Maison jouer.

Thomas était l'attrapeur, évidemment. Il volait vraiment très vite et faisait des virages d'une précision extraordinaire. A terre, les batteurs s'entraînaient comme des joueurs de base-ball, essayant de diriger les balles qu'ils renvoyaient vers des points précis. Les poursuiveurs se passaient des balles à travers les anneaux centraux, et s'essayaient parfois à des techniques bizarres, comme de jouer les yeux fermés ou de marquer en volant à reculons ou en faisant des manœuvre compliquées.

Après une demi-heure d'entraînement, Adam commença à s'ennuyer et à geler sur place. Il descendit des gradins, direction le château où il espérait trouver un peu de chaleur et de confort.

-Attends !

Le garçon se retourna. Thomas Winchester s'approcha, le balai à la main. Il transpirait beaucoup, et ses cheveux collés en mèches tombaient devant ses yeux. Il les écarta négligemment et sourit en reprenant son souffle.

-On se croise de nouveau, fit-il. Tu regardais notre entraînement ?

Adam hocha la tête.

-C'était assez impressionnant, ajouta-t-il. Tu es vraiment très rapide.

-Cette année, Ralph Weasley ne me vaincra pas, affirma l'attrapeur. Au fait, tu connais mon nom, mais je ne connais pas le tien…

-Ah, oui. Je m'appelle Adam Walker.

-Eh bien, à la prochaine, Adam. Je retourne m'entraîner.

Comme la dernière fois, Thomas lui ébouriffa les cheveux et repartit vers le terrain. Passablement agacé, le né-moldu les remit en place puis sourit malgré lui. Ce garçon, il avait quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui lui était familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. C'était… comme s'il le connaissait déjà.

Adam sortit de sa rêverie, frissonna, cacha ses mains dans ses poches et repartit vers le château, priant pour qu'un chocolat chaud l'attende à l'intérieur.

***

-Adam, je peux te parler deux minutes ?

C'était Edmund. Adam hocha la tête et se tourna vers ses amis.

-Euh… je vous rejoins dans la Grande Salle, d'accord ?

Les autres acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent. Vincent traîna un peu, un air soucieux sur le visage, mais les suivit néanmoins. Adam conduisit le Poufsouffle jusqu'à un coin tranquille, dans un couloir peu fréquenté.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

Edmund avait l'air bizarre, un peu malade. Presque traqué.

-Pas vraiment, soupira ce dernier.

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

-Depuis… tout ça, rien ne va plus.

Adam s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Le Poufsouffle releva la tête et ravala ses larmes.

-Je n'arrive plus à vivre normalement, murmura-t-il. Je ne comprends pas comment vous faites… toi, Vincent, et les disciples… Je sais que Lucien et Oscar sont partis, et… et j'aimerais tellement faire comme eux !

-Il faut juste se réhabituer, expliqua le Serdaigle. Au début, quand je regardais les autres, j'avais encore l'impression qu'ils étaient contrôlés par quelqu'un… mais ce n'est plus vrai.

Il se déplaça pour faire face à son camarade.

-C'est fini, Edmund ! Lexus est mort, et tous ses… et tous les plans des mages noirs avec lui ! Nous sommes à Poudlard, en sécurité. Finn a déjà sondé toute l'école, et plus personne n'est sous leur emprise. Nous n'avons plus rien à craindre.

-Je sais !

Edmund soupira.

-Je sais… mais je n'y arrive pas. Mentir, rire, manger, dormir, travailler, et mentir encore… je ne peux plus le faire parce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible. Et maintenant, je n'y arrive plus. C'est trop dur.

Le né-moldu se releva. Tout ça le prenait au dépourvu. En voyant Edmund si misérable, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait facilement fait une croix sur tous les évènements passés, tout comme Vincent, Léonore ou Finn. Mais le Poufsouffle ne pouvait pas. Peut-être n'était-il pas aussi fort qu'eux, ou peut-être que cette histoire l'avait plus bouleversé que quiconque… Il devait faire quelque chose, pour l'aider.

-Ed… lève-toi !

Le garçon leva la tête et regarda la main tendue vers lui. Adam fit un signe de tête pour l'encourager.

-On y arrivera ensemble, Ed, d'accord ?

Le Poufsouffle attrapa sa main et se releva avec un faible sourire. Il essuya ses yeux embués et eut un petit rire.

-Merci, Adam.

-Tu verras, on y arrivera.

Tout en souriant et en rassurant son camarade, ou plutôt son ami, le né-moldu fit marcher son cerveau à toute allure. A présent, il allait falloir trouver une excuse pour incorporer le pauvre Edmund dans leur groupe. Vincent n'y verrait aucun inconvénient, mais les autres demanderaient sans doute une explication. Il était temps d'en trouver une, même vague ou bidon.

***

Le mois de février arriva, chargé d'une nouvelle vague de froid et même d'une tempête de neige assez inattendue qui obligea les élèves à rester enfermés pendant cinq jours. Et même si le château était très grand, les esprits s'échauffaient, et certains d'entre eux ne tardèrent pas à craquer.

-J'en ai maaaaarre…

Adam leva les yeux au ciel. Parmi eux, Sally était celle qui avait le plus de mal à supporter cette réclusion. Zack, qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'ennuyer, ricana ouvertement. La brune le gratifia d'un regard mauvais et ferma sèchement son livre de Botanique.

-Il faut que je sorte, se lamenta-t-elle.

-Pourtant, il fait meilleur à l'intérieur, intervint Edmund. Cette année, l'hiver est vraiment très froid…

Le Poufsouffle s'était assez bien intégré dans le groupe. Evidemment, les élèves avec qui il traînait auparavant l'avaient un peu mauvaise, mais il ne pouvait rien leur expliquer. Adam en avait plusieurs fois discuté avec lui, à l'abri des regards, et parfois en compagnie de Vincent, mais aucune solution n'avait été trouvée. Edmund ne pouvait pas expliquer à ses « anciens » amis pourquoi est-ce qu'il les avait laissé tomber, et nombre d'entre eux le méprisait désormais.

-J'ai juste besoin d'air, soupira la Gryffondor. De l'air pur. Parce qu'ici, c'est de l'air recyclé que tout le monde a déjà respiré une bonne centaine de fois.

Le né-moldu grimaça, imité par les autres. Vu comme ça, c'était vraiment dégoûtant.

-T'as pas une activité de club, aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il à son amie. Pour passer le temps.

-Non, sinon j'y serais déjà… et elle aussi.

Elle désigna Selena Malfoy du doigt. La Serpentard, pourtant assise assez loin d'eux, sembla les entendre et leva la tête. Comme à chaque fois qu'il la regardait, Adam se sentit un peu gêné. Elle avait tout oublié de leurs petites séances d'entraînements et du groupe de résistance… c'était flippant. Hop, mémoire effacée !

-Bref, continua Sally, je m'ennuie ferme, et cette neige qui n'arrête pas de tomber… je vais craquer !

-T'es genre claustrophobe ? se moqua Vincent.

-Dans un endroit aussi grand, ce serait vraiment bizarre, intervint Aymeric. Le hall est plus grand que ma propre maison…

-Je suis pas claustrophobe, soupira la Gryffondor. J'ai juste besoin d'un endroit où me détendre… c'est quasiment impossible, dans ce château.

Adam grimaça intérieurement. Oh, il connaissait l'endroit parfait. Et les autres aussi étaient au courant de sone existence. Mais depuis ce qui s'était passé l'année précédente, lorsqu'il avait ouvert l'armoire et qu'elle avait libéré un faux cadavre, puis qu'il s'était évanoui et avait eu sa première vision… aucun d'entre eux n'en avait plus parlé ou fait mention. Sauf Vincent, lorsque les élus avaient révélé les plans de Lexus aux deux Serdaigle. Mais c'était tout.

Le né-moldu hésita. Pourquoi garder cet endroit tellement secret ? Vincent ne dirait rien sur l'utilité qu'avait eu la pièce, et Aymeric ne pouvait que spéculer à partir des informations qu'Adam lui avait confiées l'année dernière. Non, il ne se comprenait même pas. C'était juste… quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas parler de cette pièce à ses amis et raviver leur mémoire. C'était encore Liliane qui influençait son esprit, il en était certain. Ne pouvait-elle pas le laisser tranquille un peu plus longtemps ? Le pressentiment disparut, comme si la nourrice l'avait entendu.

Le garçon sourit et se tourna vers Sally.

-En fait, je connais l'endroit parfait pour se détendre.

Tous les autres se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués. Il les gratifia d'un sourire énigmatique et se leva de table.

-Suivez-moi !


	40. Chapitre 39 : Nouvelle vision

Bon, ça fait perpet que j'ai rien posté... alors voilà, je suis désolé. J'ai eu un blocage sur ce chapitre, que j'ai recommencé quatre fois, mais je l'ai finalement bouclé. Pas beaucoup d'action, de nouveau, bref, pour les amateurs...

**Shinakun :** Pour tout dire, j'avais pas penser à ça, lol. Pour l'instant, son avenir est assez incertain, mais je note, c'est pas bête.

**DR Ciboulette : **'fectivement, ça fait longtemps xD Content que ça te plaise toujours, j'aime voir que y a des gens qui suivent depuis longtemps et qui aiment toujours !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 39 :**

C'était une erreur. Non, peut-être pas. La salle de Gryffondor n'avait rien de maléfique. Il ne pouvait rien leur arriver là-bas. Mais quand même, ce n'était peut-être pas très malin qu'ils y retournent…

-C'est par ici.

Adam gravit un étage supplémentaire, ignorant les questions de ses amis. Il retrouva son chemin sans problème, comme s'il le connaissait par cœur, et arriva au fameux palier. L'escalier caché se déplaça face à eux, leur offrant le chemin vers l'un des endroits les plus méconnus de Poudlard.

Le né-moldu se tourna vers ses amis. Ils avaient l'air… stupéfaits. Le garçon fronça les sourcils. Même Vincent, qui était venu très peu de temps auparavant, et les deux Gryffondor, qui étaient censés connaître l'existence de l'escalier. Y avait-il réellement un sort d'amnésie qui flottait par ici, comme il le supposait ?

Evidemment, avec Gryffondor, on pouvait s'attendre à tout…

-Après vous, ironisa-t-il en s'écartant.

Les autres se regardèrent puis montèrent les marches jusqu'au long couloir silencieux.

-J'avais totalement oublié cet endroit, souffla Sally.

-Pareil, fit Zack. Comment c'est possible ?

Vincent s'approcha du né-moldu, soucieux.

-Adam, murmura-t-il, même moi j'ai oublié cet endroit, alors que j'y suis venu avec toi et les disciples. Quelque chose cloche.

-Un sortilège d'amnésie, je pense, confirma le Serdaigle.

-Et ça ne marche pas sur toi ?

-Non. Sûrement parce que j'ai été en… rapport avec la famille Gryffondor.

Le blond hocha la tête, convaincu, et suivit les autres dans l'escalier. Adam soupira, se remémorant rapidement toute l'histoire de Liliane, et la sienne, en même temps. Il sentait qu'il devrait tenir sa promesse un jour et découvrir ce qui était arrivé aux filles de Godric. Le garçon soupira de plus belle et s'élança jusqu'à l'étage supérieur en secouant la tête pour chasser toutes ces pensées gênantes.

***

-Aymeric, tu fais quoi, là ?

Le Serpentard admirait un des nombreux tableaux du couloir. Ou plutôt de la galerie d'art. Il représentait un homme en armure rouge brandissant une épée nimbée d'une sorte d'aura écarlate. Sally s'approcha de lui et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

-Le… Cheval… Hein ? C'est quoi cette écriture, c'est illisible !

-C'est de la vieille calligraphie, rétorqua Aymeric. C'est écrit « Le Chevalier Rouge ».

-Tu le connais ?

Le garçon soupira.

-Il est mort depuis des siècles, Sally. Tu ne connais même pas son nom ?

-Bah, non.

-Moi non plus, intervint Adam, mais j'imagine que c'est normal…

-Jamais entendu parlé, fit Zack.

-Je pense que tu es le seul à le connaître, Aymeric, sourit Vincent.

Les autres acquiescèrent en chœur. Le Serpentard soupira une nouvelle fois, apparemment affligé.

-Cet homme, dit-il en désignant le portrait du doigt, était un génie et un formidable combattant. On raconte qu'il avait fait incruster sa baguette à l'intérieur de son épée pour l'ensorceler lorsqu'il se battait.

-C'est possible, ça ? s'étonna le né-moldu.

-Justement, non ! C'est pour ça que cet homme était un génie. Il avait trouvé le moyen de le faire, mais ne l'a pas laissé à la postérité…

-Tu t'y connais drôlement bien, remarqua Edmund.

-Je m'intéresse beaucoup à l'histoire de la communauté sorcière, sourit Aymeric. Ma famille possède beaucoup de vieux livres, parfois uniques, et je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire, lorsque je suis chez moi. Mais cet endroit… il est vraiment exceptionnel ! Il n'est censé exister aucun portrait du Chevalier Rouge, et pourtant il y en a un ici. Et ça vaut pour beaucoup d'autres tableaux.

Il se tourna vers Adam, enthousiaste.

-De quand date cette galerie ?

-De l'époque des Fondateurs, répondit le né-moldu. Enfin, je crois.

-Ca explique pourquoi il y a autant de tableaux rares… cet endroit est magnifique.

Adam haussa un sourcil. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'engouement de son ami pour tous ces portraits. Lui, il trouvait ça plutôt flippant. Ces… gens, à défaut d'autre mot, étaient vivants, en quelque sorte. Derrière lui, les autres soupirèrent. Apparemment, eux aussi n'étaient pas très emballés par la passion du Serpentard.

-Vous pouvez continuer, si vous voulez, fit Aymeric après quelques secondes. J'aimerais bien rester ici un peu plus longtemps.

-Pas de problème, répondit le né-moldu en haussant les épaules. Pour nous rejoindre… bah, c'est tout droit.

Mais le Serpentard n'écoutait déjà plus, plongé dans sa contemplation. Adam sourit légèrement et se remit en route. Il connaissait Aymeric depuis un an, mais il ne leur avait jamais parlé de cette passion. Le Serdaigle se rendit compte, un peu tard, qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose de ses amis.

Depuis le début, il s'était concentré sur lui-même, maudissant sa magie et se plaignant de sa vie, de sa malchance, de la présence de Liliane, puis du secret de l'Ordre de la Lumière. Mais les autres aussi avaient des problèmes auxquels il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Et dire qu'il s'était promis d'être quelqu'un de mieux devant le corps de Lexus, seulement quelques semaines plus tôt ! Sur le coup, c'était raté.

Le né-moldu regarda ses amis, les voyant soudainement sous un nouveau jour. Sally était la fille de Harry Potter, et ça devait être dur pour elle, sans compter le nouveau danger qui se rapprochait d'elle. Zack était continuellement dans l'ombre de sa cousine, moins bon en magie, moins connu, moins courageux et s'en sortait en plaisantant. Le seul domaine où il pouvait la dépasser, c'était en Quidditch. Et encore, Adam n'en était pas sûr. Ensuite, Vincent, élevé par des grands-parents a priori assez désagréables, les soupçonnait d'avoir assassiner ses parents mais devait quand même vivre avec eux. Edmund… il ne le connaissait pas assez bien, mais le Poufsouffle était encore très choqué par ce qui s'était passé à Noël. Enfin, Aymeric, sans doute le plus mystérieux. Le né-moldu ne savait presque rien sur lui, juste qu'il était issu d'une famille noble méprisée par ses pairs et qu'il n'aimait pas parler de lui ou de ses proches.

-Euh… Adam ?

Le garçon sortit de sa rêverie et regarda autour de lui. Il s'était inconsciemment arrêté devant le portrait d'Eleanora. La jeune femme le regardait avec un air de défi, une pointe d'amusement dansant dans ses yeux.

-Ah, euh… désolé, fit-il après quelques secondes. Je pensais à autre chose… c'est par là !

***

Adam passa une main dans ses cheveux et pria pour se transformer en un tas de poussière insignifiant. Lui et ses amis étaient assis dans la Grande Salle, et ces derniers le regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Pourtant, il venait juste de plaisanter sur la passion historique d'Aymeric, juste ça…

-Comment tu sais ça ? s'étonna le Serpentard. Je suis sûr de n'en avoir jamais parlé.

Le né-moldu retint la remarque acerbe qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher et sourit.

-Ca date de l'année passée, tu sais.

-Oh… bizarre.

Adam n'en revenait pas. Après moins de vingt-quatre heures, ils avaient déjà tout oublié, jusqu'au moindre détail. Pour eux, la journée précédente avait été tout à fait normale, ennuyeuse même. Ils ne se souvenaient pas de leur longue expédition dans l'étage caché, et de la découverte de la pièce de Gryffondor, de ses fauteuils et canapés moelleux mais poussiéreux et de la superbe vue qu'on avait sur le par cet la forêt. Tout était parti en fumée ! C'était d'un triste…

Quoique… non, ça pouvait être utile. Si les gens qui s'aventuraient là-bas l'oubliaient seulement quelques heures plus tard, le né-moldu pourrait s'en servir. Extorquer des secrets en échange de promesses qu'il n'aurait jamais à tenir, par exemple.

Le garçon pesta intérieurement. Non, c'était mal, et il avait décidé la veille de respecter ses bonnes résolutions : gentillesse, générosité, attention, etc. Manipulation et escroquerie n'en faisaient pas partie. Du tout. C'était quand même dommage.

-J'ai déjà terminé mes devoirs pour toute la semaine, annonça-t-il pour changer de sujet. Quelqu'un veut sortir, ou faire autre chose ?

-On a encore du travail, Zack et moi, soupira Sally.

-Bah, on peut quand même arrêter, sourit le Gryffondor.

La brune leva les yeux au ciel.

-Zack, concentre-toi un minimum sur tes études ! Déjà que tes points sont pas géniaux…

Le rouquin se rembrunit et attrapa un de ses livres en grommelant. Adam se tourna vers les autres. Aymeric rédigeait un long parchemin, complètement plongé dans son devoir. Edmund, lui, semblait plus distrait et jetait des coups d'œil fréquents à la table des Poufsouffle. Vincent était déjà en train de ranger ses affaires, prêt à suivre le né-moldu.

-Ed, tu viens ? demanda ce dernier.

-Hein ?

Edmund se retourna, surpris.

-Ah, si tu veux… répondit-il finalement.

Les trois élèves quittèrent la table, puis la Grande Salle. Ils traversèrent une partie du hall et sortirent dans le parc. Il ne neigeait plus, désormais, mais le froid était quand même vif. Adam regretta de ne pas avoir mis son écharpe et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Tous les trois se dirigèrent presque instinctivement vers la berge du lac. Comme à chaque fois qu'il empruntait ce chemin, le né-moldu revit, l'espace d'une seconde, le corps ensanglanté de Léo, face contre neige. Combien de temps cette image allait-elle le hanter ?

-Euh… y a déjà quelqu'un, fit remarquer Vincent en pointant une silhouette blanche du doigt.

Ils s'en rapprochèrent discrètement. Adam reconnut le manteau des élus, le même que Lucien portait lorsqu'il était parti. Le disciple se retourna.

-Oh, c'est vous... soupira-t-il.

-Finn ? s'étonna le né-moldu. Ca va ?

L'élu avait l'air fatigué, chose presque impossible pour lui, et un peu las, aussi. Il se tourna vers le lac en soupirant longuement. Les trois élèves se regardèrent puis s'installèrent à ses côtés.

-Ils me manquent, lâcha Finn.

-Qui ? Lucien et Oscar ?

-Oui.

-Ils sont partis, fatalisa Adam. On y peut rien.

Le disciple hocha la tête puis sourit légèrement.

-Au moins, le problème de la succession de Monseigneur Lexus n'est plus un problème, ils ont enfin réussi à se décider. Tant mieux, je commençais à en avoir marre de courir dans tous les sens.

-Ca veut dire qu'il y a un nouveau… chef, chez vous ? demanda Vincent.

-Non… les frères supérieurs ont décidé de gérer l'Ordre tous ensemble. Vu qu'ils sont une bonne quinzaine, ça risque d'être difficile, mais ce qui s'est passé avec Monseigneur Lexus ne se reproduira plus.

-Et concernant l'annonce de sa mort ?

Finn baissa tristement la tête.

-Officiellement, il n'est pas mort. Il est parti en pèlerinage, ou quelque chose comme ça. Sauf qu'il ne reviendra jamais.

Il soupira longuement.

***

Les jours qui suivirent, Adam poussa Finn à passer du temps avec ses amis et lui. L'élu n'était pas du genre timide, mais ses relations avec les sorciers s'étaient dégradées suite à l'affaire Lexus. De plus, nombre d'élèves de Poudlard ne s'étaient toujours pas habitués aux disciples, à leur beauté surnaturelle et leur caractère souvent calme et serein, même lorsqu'ils étaient provoqués.

***

-Et n'oubliez pas, je veux votre devoir pour demain, compris ?

Adam soupira et rangea ses affaires. Heureusement, il était doué en Potion, et la rédaction de ce devoir ne lui prendrait qu'une heure maximum. Le garçon sortit du cachot sous le regard sévère du professeur Damant et remonta dans le hall ; c'était l'heure de manger. Il attendit que Vincent arrive, puis tous deux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

-Au fait, fit Vincent en s'installant. Tu rentres chez toi pendant les vacances ?

-Hein ? Ah ! Euh… Je sais pas. Pour une semaine, je vois pas vraiment l'intérêt. J'imagine que toi, tu restes ?

-Bien deviné ! En plus, Taddicus rentre chez ses parents. On ne risquera pas de le croiser dans les couloirs.

Adam grimaça. Sa récente altercation avec le cousin de son ami lui revint en mémoire. Heureusement que Thomas était intervenu. Il aurait pu se retrouver facilement à l'infirmerie.

-Ouais, tant mieux, marmonna-t-il.

Il se servit de la soupe au millefeuille et mâchouilla un morceau de pain, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention, mais ce jour-là… Taddy avait failli faire quelque chose d'assez grave. Ce n'était pas un stupide sortilège d'écolier qu'il lui avait lancé. Il avait voulu le blesser réellement. C'était assez flippant. Le né-moldu se promit de rester très loin du Serpentard, désormais. Ouais, le plus loin possible.

Après dîner, les deux Serdaigle se mirent à leur fameux devoir. C'était une rédaction sur les différentes propriétés de la poudre de fée, produite en abondance par les battements d'aile des petites fées des bois. Adam se demanda vaguement s'il s'agissait de petites choses mignonnes comme il l'imaginait ou plutôt de bestioles hargneuses et carnivores comme le monde des sorciers en regorgeait, puis se mit au travail. Ce n'était pas très difficile, vu que le professeur Damant leur avait récité une grande partie de ses propriétés en classe, mais quelques recherches supplémentaires étaient néanmoins nécessaires.

-Bibliothèque ? fit-il en levant la tête ?

-Bibliothèque, confirma Vincent en se levant.

Les deux Serdaigle saluèrent leurs amis puis montèrent jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Cette dernière était immense et remplie de milliers de livres, mais la surveillante était stricte et jetait dehors quiconque osait faire un minimum de bruit. Adam alla voir du côté des livres de Potion, tandis que Vincent fouinait dans un des nombreux rayons destinés aux êtres et animaux magiques. Ils en ramenèrent une demi-douzaine et commencèrent à les feuilleter, tombant sur des informations… surprenantes.

-Les fées sont… hermaphrodites ? lut le né-moldu. Ca veut dire quoi ?

Vincent haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien. Par contre, y a marqué ici que les fées des marais sont particulièrement cruelles envers les voyageurs qui empiètent sur leur territoire. Pas très utile…

Ils se remirent à leur lecture.

-J'ai trouvé quelque chose, fit Adam après quelques minutes.

Il retourna le livre et le tendit à son ami.

-« Une fois mélangée à certaines substances présentes dans la salive de nombreux êtres vivants, la poudre de fée devient un poison violent qui tue sa victimes en quelques heures seulement. » lut ce dernier. Je pense qu'on peut le noter.

Le né-moldu acquiesça, nota la phrase en la reformulant légèrement puis reprit le livre et continua ses recherches après avoir poussé un long soupir.


	41. Chapitre 40 : Le quatrième fils

Voilà, j'essaie de reprendre un rythme de parution assez rapproché (mais je promets rien !)

**Shinakun : **Re... remplissage ?! Mais... mais non, enfin ! *poup*

Bon, peut-être un peu, mais si y avait que de l'action tout le temps, ce serait dur à suivre. J'aime bien faire des petites récapitulations, de temps en temps, ou remettre de l'ordre dans la tête d'Adam. Bah oui, quoi! Le pauvre, il passe son temps à avoir des problèmes, à s'en créer, ou simplement à être au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il a besoin de faire le point, aussi ! Et pour que ça prenne pas deux lignes, je l'incruste dans un chapitre (presque) inutile mais qui peut étoffer un peu le background...

Mais rassure-toi, le chapitre ci-dessous est rempli de révélations et d'autres trucs croustillants :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

Chapitre 40 :**

Adam se redressa vivement. Il resta immobile un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans son lit et que c'était encore la nuit. Sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose… il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le garçon regarda autour de lui. Tous ses camarades dormaient paisiblement. Il se recoucha et essaya de se rendormir. Impossible.

Adam se leva et descendit dans la salle commune, agacé. Pour pouvoir retourner dormir, il devait trouver ce qui n'allait pas. La pièce était vide et le feu éteint, rien ne clochait. Le Serdaigle baissa les yeux et comprit.

-Si t'as un truc à dire, Liliane, vas-y, soupira-t-il.

Il attendit, mais la nourrice ne prit pas le contrôle de sa voix ou de son corps. Cependant, il ressentit une pointe d'inquiétude et une envie irrésistible d'aller dans la salle de Gryffondor. Il ne résista pas et sortit de la salle commune. Royal l'interpella, mais le garçon n'écoutait plus, totalement tourné vers sa destination. L'escalier était déjà en place lorsqu'il arriva, et tous les tableaux chuchotaient entre eux. Il se passait quelque chose. Adam ralentit l'allure et se fit plus discret. Il arriva finalement au bout du couloir et entra dans la grande pièce en demi ovale.

Il sursauta en voyant une silhouette près de l'armoire de Léo, sa baguette dans une main, et l'autre posée sur la poignée. La faible clarté ne lui permit pas de la reconnaître, mais le né-moldu n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de l'interrompre. Il avait tout de suite compris que ses intentions envers Léo étaient tout sauf louables.

Adam se jeta sur la silhouette qui bascula sur le côté et s'écroula par terre dans un cri. Mais le Serdaigle avait mal jaugé son adversaire, et ce dernier était bien plus grand et fort que lui. Le deuxième année ne tarda pas à se retrouver sur le dos, immobilisé. L'autre était assis sur sa poitrine et maintenait ses bras au sol. Même comme ça, le né-moldu n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de son opposant.

-Adam ?!

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. Cette voix… L'agresseur, ou plutôt agressé, se leva et lui tendit une main hésitante que le Serdaigle attrapa après un instant d'hésitation. Une fois debout, il reconnut sans peine son adversaire.

-…Thomas ? lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes, complètement stupéfait.

***

Adam se laissa tomber sur une chaise, abasourdi. Thomas ramassa sa baguette, tombée pendant l'affrontement, et la rangea fébrilement dans sa poche après avoir jeté un regard à l'armoire de Léo.

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? demanda-t-il au né-moldu.

-Je te retourne la question ! répliqua vivement ce dernier. Je pensais être le seul à connaître cet endroit… tu aurais dû perdre la mémoire ! Et qu'est-ce que tu allais faire à Léo, hein ? Déjà qu'il est enfermé…

Le visage de Thomas se décomposa progressivement. Il s'assit sur une chaise, en face d'Adam.

-Mais tes parents sont des moldus, souffla-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas pouvoir entrer ici.

-Les tiens aussi, non ?

-Adoptifs, corrigea l'attrapeur. Adam, je suis le descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor. Son sang coule dans mes veines, ce qui me permet d'accéder à cette pièce. Mais toi…

-Le descendant du Fondateur ?!

Le né-moldu écarquilla les yeux. Le descendant de Godric… mais d'Eleanora ou d'Emilia ? Liliane resta silencieuse, à son plus grand agacement. Elle n'était jamais là lorsqu'il avait besoin d'elle. Son regard se fixa sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Il s'était toujours dit que Thomas lui rappelait quelqu'un…

Léo.

C'était ça. Il avait les mêmes yeux et des cheveux presque identiques. Adam reconnut également des similitudes entre son visage et celui d'Eleanora. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté ? C'était tellement… voilà, quoi, évident !

-Ouais… plutôt descendant illégitime, marmonna l'attrapeur.

-Illégitime ?

-Je suis le descendant du quatrième enfant de Godric Gryffondor. Après la disparition de ses trois premiers enfants, il s'est trouvé une femme et en a eu un autre. Malheureusement, il n'a pas réussi à les aimer et les a tous deux délaissés. En plus, il a fait en sorte que personne ne le sache.

-Un quatrième enfant, répéta doucement Adam.

Il baissa les yeux. Un flot de déception l'envahit soudainement et il eut envie de pleurer tellement il était triste. Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Liliane avait cru et espéré que la personne qui avait découvert cette pièce était le descendant de ses deux maîtresses disparues. Au lieu de ça, ce n'était que celui d'un bâtard de son maître.

-Mais toi, insista Thomas. Comment as-tu pu venir ici ? Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ce n'est pas la première fois, et tu es au courant pour le sortilège d'amnésie…

-C'est une longue histoire, soupira le né-moldu. En gros, l'esprit de quelqu'un qui pouvait accéder à cet endroit squatte mon corps, et me permet par la même occasion de venir ici.

-…Tu veux dire, l'un des trois enfants de Gryffondor ?

-Non, leur servante.

-Mais tes parents sont de vrais moldus ! Ne me dis pas que tu as été adopté, toi aussi ?

-Non ! C'est une longue histoire, je te l'ai dit.

L'attrapeur soupira longuement. Adam le regarda quelques secondes puis se tourna vers l'armoire scellée. Ce qu'il avait vu, et empêché, en arrivant…

-Que faisais-tu avec l'armoire ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Je voulais vaincre le démon qu'elle contient une bonne fois pour toute !

Le né-moldu tomba des nues.

-Hein ?

-Godric Gryffondor a scellé un puissant démon dans cette armoire peu de temps avant la naissance de mon ancêtre. Une des rares choses qu'il a demandé à son quatrième fils, c'est de veiller à ce que le démon ne puisse jamais en sortir. C'est pour ça que chaque sorcier de ma famille renforce le sortilège au moins une fois pendant son année scolaire.

-Un démon, répéta Adam, bloqué sur ce mot.

-Oui. Et l'année dernière, j'ai découvert que quelqu'un avait rouvert l'armoire et laissé le démon s'échapper. Il m'a fallu du temps, mais j'ai réussi à le sceller à nouveau grâce à un très puissant sortilège. Et cette année, j'ai décidé que j'allais en finir.

Il fit une pose et plongea son regard dans celui du né-moldu.

-Sans me vanter, je suis sans doute le sorcier le plus puissant de ma famille depuis Godric Gryffondor. Alors si quelqu'un peut détruire cette chose, c'est moi.

-Détruire… le démon ?

Adam avait du mal à assimiler le gentil petit fantôme et un démon surpuissant. Pourquoi Gryffondor avait-il fait croire quelque chose d'aussi absurde ? Evidemment, révéler qu'il avait sceller l'âme de son fils aurait été une très mauvais idée. Il avait dû penser qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

-Oui, confirma Thomas. Le tuer, si tu préfère. Et j'aimerais le faire cette nuit, pour que ce soit enfin terminé.

Il se leva et sortit sa baguette, déterminé à accomplir ce qu'il avait décidé. Adam écarquilla les yeux puis bondit et lui agrippa le bras, déséquilibrant l'attrapeur qui s'arrêta.

-Fais pas ça !

-Hein ?

Thomas se dégagea de l'étreinte du né-moldu, stupéfait, sembla hésiter puis pointa sa baguette sur le garçon qui leva les mains. Réflexe moldu par excellence.

-Tu… tu es avec lui ?

Il y avait une note d'effarement dans sa voix, et de peur aussi. Il avait l'air d'un animal acculé mais prêt à se battre. Il était flippant, quoi.

-Ce n'est pas un démon ! s'écria Adam. Godric a menti !

-Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

Le né-moldu soupira et se rassit.

-Parce que c'est le fantôme de son fils que tu as enfermé dans l'armoire, alors que je l'avais libéré l'année dernière.

Thomas baissa son bras, baguette vers le sol, stupéfait.

-Le… premier fils ?

-Léopold Gryffondor, assassiné par le Baron Sanglant pendant sa fuite du château.

L'attrapeur se laissa à son tour tomber sur sa chaise, complètement perdu. Il se tourna vers l'armoire, bouche bée, puis regarda Adam dans les yeux.

-Sa fuite… ? Mais alors… le Baron Sanglant… Je ne comprends plus rien !

Adam soupira et décida de tout lui expliquer. Du moins, ce qu'il avait lui-même compris, parce qu'il y avait quand même de nombreux trous dans cette histoire. Il lui raconta la surprotection du Fondateur envers sa progéniture, la rébellion de sa fille aînée, leur fuite un soir d'hiver, la mort de Léo, le rôle des êtres de l'eau et la mort de Liliane.

-…elle a transféré son esprit dans mon ancêtre et a attendu que naisse un sorcier pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Et c'est tombé sur moi.

Thomas digéra toutes ces informations, désorienté.

-Alors, l'histoire avec le Baron Sanglant, l'année passée…

-Liliane m'a possédé et l'a changé en pierre devant tout le monde. Heureusement, il faisait noir et personne ne m'a reconnu. Enfin, presque personne.

-Et maintenant, tu lui as promis de trouver ce qui était arrivé aux deux filles de Godric ?

-Exactement.

L'attrapeur se mit à rire.

-C'est… c'est n'importe quoi ! Mais tellement logique, sensé… dire que j'ai failli tuer un membre de ma propre famille !

-Ouais bon, il est déjà mort.

Thomas se reprit et s'approcha de l'armoire.

-J'imagine que je dois le libérer.

-Ce serait bien…

Le descendant du Fondateur sourit, posa sa baguette sur la poignée de l'armoire et marmonna une longue formule compliquée. Il y eut un déclic, puis elle s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il y eu un instant de flottement, puis une forme fantomatique bondit à l'extérieur, traversant les deux élèves qui sursautèrent. Les contacts avec un fantôme étaient toujours… assez spéciaux.

Léo vola à travers la pièce emplie d'un rire enfantin puis s'arrêta devant Adam, un grand sourire éclairant son visage d'ange.

-Je savais que tu me sauverais, Adam ! J'avais confiance en toi !

-Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui t'ai sauvé, répondit le né-moldu. C'est plutôt Thomas…

-Lui ? Il m'a scellé, et il voulait me tuer, encore ! grommela le jeune garçon.

Il se tourna vers l'attrapeur qui s'empourpra et baissa la tête.

-Tu peux courir pour que je te remercie ! fit le fantôme en lui tirant la langue. Ca fait des siècles que ta famille m'empêche de sortir de cette boîte. Sans Adam et Liliane, je serais mort sans avoir vu l'extérieur.

-Désolé…

-…Je te pardonne ! Je rigolais ! Merci de m'avoir libéré pour de bon. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ma soeur, tu sais ? Tu as le même nez, et les mêmes yeux que nous tous, dans la famille ! Ca prouve que tu es bien un Gryffondor.

-M… merci, je…

Adam sourit. Pour une fois que quelque chose finissait vraiment bien… bah, ça changeait. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais vu l'ombre d'un happy end. Il y avait toujours des morts, des blessés, des larmes, etc. Pour la première fois, il pouvait dire que tout est bien qui finit bien.

Une vague d'inquiétude le rappela à l'ordre. Maintenant que Léo était sauvé, il allait devoir se concentrer sur les deux sœurs du petit fantôme. Il soupira, agacé. Il s'était déjà produit beaucoup trop de choses, cette année, et il aimerait bien passer quelques mois de plus sans embrouille. Ou même quelques années de plus.

Il savait que ce serait impossible, mais c'était un joli rêve.

Non ?

***

Adam se glissa dans son lit, ferma les yeux…

…puis les rouvrit. Il faisait jour, le soleil était déjà bien levé. Le né-moldu regarda sa montre et jura silencieusement. Il n'allait pas pouvoir prendre son petit déjeuner, aujourd'hui. Il soupira et se leva, mécontent. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit son sac et descendit les marches qui menaient à la salle commune.

-Enfin réveillé ?

Le garçon se tourna vers sa gauche. La tête de Léo dépassait du mur, à l'envers. Le jeune garçon sourit, passa à travers lui et s'assit en tailleur, à environ un mètre cinquante du sol.

-Je suis pressé, grommela Adam une fois sa surprise passée. J'aimerais avoir le temps d'avaler quelque chose avant d'aller en cours.

-Trop tard, ils ont déjà commencé !

-Quoi ?! Mais ma montre…

-…regarde mieux.

Le né-moldu leva son poignet puis ferma les yeux, déconfit. Le premier cours avait commencé depuis un quart d'heure.

-Je suis mort et enterré, soupira-t-il.

-C'est de ma faute, s'excusa Léo. Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, j'aurais dû me douter que tu manquerais de sommeil…

-Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverais bien quelque chose… en plus, j'ai Potion, je suis doué et le prof m'aime bien. Bon, je vais pas traîner plus longtemps… profite de ta nouvelle liberté, Léo !

Sur ce, il s'engouffra dans le petit couloir qui menait à l'extérieur et sortit de la salle. Léopold resta quelques secondes sans bouger, pensif, puis passa à travers un mur et disparut.

* * *

Hop, je vais peut-être me mettre au chapitre suivant... pour info, j'ai écrit celui-ci hier entre 19h et 1h xD J'ai dû recommencer certains passages de nombreuses fois, puis j'ai encore re-corrigé ce matin... et je suis assez fier du résultat.


	42. Chapitre 41 : Chroniques moldues

Petit chapitre "HS". J'avais pas trop d'idées, alors je me suis dit... pourquoi ne pas aller faire un tour chez les moldus ? Et pourquoi ne pas faire revivre un ou deux de mes vieux personnages ? Ces deux idées mélangées ont donné ce chapitre inutile mais que j'ai aimé écrire :)

**DR Ciboulette** : Tu l'as sans doute remarqué... j'alterne les chapitres action/réflexion (ou plutôt action/inutile)

Bonne lecture (again) !

* * *

**Chapitre 41 : Chroniques moldues  
**

François Walker rentra chez lui en sifflotant. Il trouva un mot de sa femme l'avertissant qu'elle était partie faire des courses, grimaça et ouvrit le frigo. Après cette dure journée de travail, il avait vraiment faim. Il dénicha les restes de la veille, hésita, puis mit tout au micro-onde. Le plat fut rapidement prêt. François s'installa dans le salon, devant la télé, et commença à manger.

-Ca vaut pas de la nourriture fraîche, mais c'est pas mal, marmonna-t-il après la première bouchée.

-Après tout, c'est Aline qui l'a préparé, comment ça pourrait être mauvais ?

-Pas faux, elle a toujours été…

François avala de travers, toussa et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, stupéfait. Un jeune homme brun, comme lui, et aux yeux noisette était assis à ses côtés dans le canapé, très à l'aise. Il éclata de rire en voyant sa surprise et lui tapota le dos.

-Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Allan ?

-J'avais juste envie de voir mon vieux frère.

-Et ton vieux frère aimerait que tu le laisses tranquille. T'as pas des histoires de sorciers à régler ?

Allan fit la moue.

-En dehors de la rentrée scolaire, j'ai pas grand-chose à faire, figure-toi. Je peux rester ici quelques jours ? S'il te plaît !

-Quelques jours ? Mais ça va pas, non ? Tu es une catastrophe ambulante !

-Mais non !

-Tu te souviens de la cabane des Riverwood ?

Le jeune homme se tut, en pleine réflexion. Après quelques secondes, il claqua des doigts et sourit largement, comme s'il venait de se remémorer une bonne blague.

-Ah, oui… c'était le bon vieux temps.

-Tu as fait exploser la cabane, Allan. Ce n'était pas drôle, du tout. On a failli y rester !

-Je me suis excusé des centaines de fois…

François soupira et reposa son assiette sur la petite table du salon. Il hésitait… et comment pouvait-il hésiter ? Allan était un gosse complètement irresponsable et pourvu de pouvoirs magiques ; une très mauvaise combinaison. Et même si c'était son frère, il n'aimait pas la légèreté avec laquelle il prenait tout ce qui arrivait. Cependant…

-…Si Aline est d'accord, concéda-t-il finalement. En guise de remerciement pour t'être occupé d'Adam l'année passée.

Allan baissa la tête, touché. Il n'avait pas vraiment cru que son frère accepterait. Il restait toujours Aline, mais sa belle-sœur l'aimait bien. Du moins, il le croyait. Elle était toujours très gênée lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie, mais faisait beaucoup d'efforts. Le jeune homme repensa à son neveu, Adam.

Il ne l'avait vu que très rarement. Quelques jours après sa naissance, en compagnie de toute la famille, un soir de Noël, près de dix ans plus tôt, l'année dernière, pour l'aider à acheter ses affaires…

Mais le souvenir le plus fort qu'il avait de lui, c'était lorsqu'il avait dû le garder pendant une semaine entière suite à un accident. François et Aline étaient restés à l'hôpital et, comme il n'avait pas vraiment de boulot à l'époque, il s'était proposé pour veiller sur lui. Son frère avait accepté tant bien que mal et Allan s'était installé dans leur maison. Il avait passé une semaine formidable avec ce petit garçon de cinq ans, essayant de se comporter en moldu, comme lorsque lui-même n'était encore qu'un môme. Il avait même essayé d'enseigner quelques trucs magiques à son neveu, qui n'avait révélé aucune aptitude en la matière, à sa plus grande déception. Alors quand il avait appris qu'Adam était un sorcier, il avait réellement été surpris.

-Merci beaucoup, fit-il en se levant. Heureusement que j'ai déjà amené mes affaires.

François secoua la tête, amusé. Allan sourit et sortit de la pièce pour monter à l'étage.

-Est-ce que tu vas me dire pour quelle raison tu veux rester ici ? demanda le moldu en le suivant.

Le sorcier s'arrêta net et lui lança un regard peiné.

-Je pense que j'ai besoin de me ressourcer.

-Ca veut dire… plus de magie ?

-Pour l'instant.

François plissa les yeux, intrigué. Allan avait toujours adoré ses pouvoirs, et n'avait jamais manqué de s'en vanter devant son pauvre frère moldu. Alors, un si brutal changement de cap, c'était étrange, vraiment.

***

-Chérie, devine qui est là…

Aline enleva sa veste et répondit par un « Mmh » désintéressé avant de prendre ses courses, direction la cuisine. Elle laissa tout tomber lorsqu'elle reconnut Allan, occupé à faire la vaisselle. Ou plutôt, à la casser.

-Oh, salut, Aline ! sourit-il en la voyant entrer. Désolé, j'ai plus vraiment l'habitude… je promets que je ramasserait tout, et que je rembourserai !

-Mais… Allan ? Qu'est-ce que… François !

Le moldu arriva, réprimant un petit rire. Sa femme lui lança un regard noir puis gratifia son beau-frère d'un gentil sourire… plein de sous-entendus.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ?

-J'ai accepté de l'héberger quelques temps, intervint François. Je te promets qu'il va se tenir tranquille et qu'on ne verra pas la moindre trace de magie ici.

Il prononça clairement les derniers mots en regardant son jeune frère dans les yeux. Ce dernier soupira intérieurement. Il avait beau faire n'importe quoi, on le prenait toujours pour un gosse.

-Tu as accepté ? répéta Aline.

-C'est quand même mon frère… et on ne l'a jamais remercié pour s'être occupé d'Adam.

-Je ne dérangerai pas, je te le jure ! renchérit le sorcier.

La moldue les regarda tous les deux puis céda. Elle aimait bien Allan, mais du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il était capricieux, farceur, s'amusait de tout et ne prenait rien au sérieux. Au moins, la maison allait être animée, en attendant le retour d'Adam.

Aline soupira en repensant à son fils. Ils s'envoyaient de moins en moins de lettres, et les siennes étaient toujours rassurantes… mais il ne racontait que rarement comment se passait sa vie, là-bas. Il restait très vague, secret. Elle espérait tellement qu'il décide de rentrer pour les vacances de printemps, mais ne se faisait pas trop d'illusions. Il avait refusé de revenir pour Noël, et continuerait sûrement sur sa lancée.

La moldue se demanda comment est-ce qu'ils avaient pu en arriver là. Elle savait qu'elle avait été pitoyable pendant les vacances d'été, avec ses changements d'humeur trop fréquents, mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à son fils, le sorcier. Elle aurait préféré garder son fils, le moldu. Depuis qu'il fréquentait cette école, il s'éloignait de plus en plus de son monde d'origine. Même quand un évènement important se produisait, il ne le savait pas.

Elle le sentait.

Elle perdait son fils.

***

Il le sentait, il perdait son fils.

François regarda son frère affalé dans le canapé, devant la télévision. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas regardé les programmes de la BBC ? Des mois ? Des années ? Il s'était tellement bien intégré au monde des sorciers qu'il avait abandonné son monde d'origine, celui des moldus.

A présent, le moldu avait peur qu'il arrive la même chose à son fils, que ce dernier se trouve un travail dans une quelconque société magique et se détache progressivement du monde… réel, et finisse par oublier tout ce qui n'a pas de rapport avec la magie. Comme ses parents. C'était des pensées bêtes et très pessimistes, mais François voyait déjà le destin se mettre à l'œuvre. Il n'avait pas vu son fils depuis des mois et ne le reverrai pas avant d'autres mois. Et pendant tout ce temps, Adam devenait un sorcier.

-Allan, tu ne pourrais pas faire autre chose ?

Le sorcier tourna la tête vers lui en soupirant.

-Y a rien à faire, ici !

-Tu pourrais… sortir, rencontrer des gens… Tu n'as même pas vingt-cinq ans et tu restes devant la télévision toute la journée !

-Frans, t'es pas papa, figure-toi. Et puis, j'ai vraiment pas envie de sortir.

-Tu te comportes comme un enfant. Même Adam est plus mature que toi !

Allan se reconcentra sur son émission, un sourire sur les lèvres. Si son frère savait ! Adam était effectivement loin d'être un gentil garçon sans histoires. Le jeune homme suivait la scolarité de son neveu attentivement, en accord avec la directrice elle-même. Après cette histoire de possession, l'année dernière, c'est lui qui avait été appelé comme membre de la famille. Les parents d'Adam auraient sans doute mal compris et retiré leur enfant de Poudlard, ce qui aurait été une très mauvaise idée, car un sorcier qui ne contrôle pas ses pouvoirs peut être dangereux pour lui, et pour les autres. Mais, par un heureux hasard, un des membres de la famille du jeune Serdaigle était également un sorcier, et c'est à lui, Allan, qu'on avait tout expliqué.

Au début, il l'avait mal encaissé. Son premier réflexe avait été de vouloir prévenir son frère, puis d'aller voir si son neveu allait bien. Il avait vite compris que sa première impulsion était une mauvaise idée, mais s'était discrètement glissé dans l'infirmerie et avait épié Adam, qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, sur le moment. Il avait rapidement discuté avec le professeur Galdrar, qu'il tenait en très haute estime et qui l'avait tout de suite rassuré, même si la présence de plusieurs Aurors, dont Harry Potter lui-même, n'avait rien de rassurant.

Allan secoua la tête et changea de chaîne en ricanant. Son neveu avait apparemment hérité de son propre don, qui consistait à se créer facilement des ennuis.

***

-Je peux avoir le sel, Aline ?

La moldue donna poliment le sel à son beau-frère.

-S'il te plaît.

-Merci.

Le dîner continua en silence. François sentait que sa femme était encore contrariée par l'arrivée impromptue d'Allan, et il devait avouer que son frère commençait à lui taper sur le système. Il ne bougeait pas, restait avachi dans le canapé du salon, à regarder des films et des reality-show toute la journée. Il avait parler de se ressourcer, mais pas de cette manière.

-Et si on faisait quelque chose, demain ? proposa-t-il.

Les deux autres lui jetèrent un regard significatif. D'accord… ne pas jouer la carte de la famille unie. Le moldu soupira. Auparavant, tout était tellement facile… pourquoi avait-il fallu que son fils soit un sorcier ? Sa vie avait déjà été bouleversée lorsqu'on avait découvert les pouvoirs d'Allan… et comme par hasard, il avait dû revivre la même chose, mais en pire !

Cette fois, c'est sur un ton énervé qu'il prit la parole.

-Allan, soit tu nous dit pourquoi est-ce que tu viens squatter notre maison, soit tu te décide à lâcher notre télé et à sortir d'ici, compris ?

-…Tu me chasses ? s'étonna le sorcier.

-Non, je t'encourage à faire des rencontres à l'extérieur de cette maison. Bon sang, on en a déjà parlé ! Tu es jeune, alors profite, merde !

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'emporter comme ça, le calma Aline. Allan n'est là que depuis deux jours… laisse-lui le temps de s'habituer au train de vie moldu.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, franchement étonnés. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendaient à ce qu'elle prenne la défense du sorcier. Après tout, elle râlait sur lui depuis son arrivée.

-Mais François a quand même raison, continua la moldue. Allan, tu es beau garçon… Je suis sûr que toutes les filles n'attendent que toi, dehors. Tu voulais te ressourcer ? Eh bien, vis comme un moldu, sors et amuse-toi.

Le sorcier soupira.

-…Bon, d'accord. Demain, je vous laisse tranquille.

-Parfait !

***

Allan shoota dans un caillou et le regarda valdinguer à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait oublié que la vie d'un moldu était tellement… ennuyeuse ! En plus, il faisait froid, et son frère lui avait interdit de prendre sa cape chauffante, soi-disant parce qu'elle était trop voyante. Le sorcier entra dans un parc et se trouva un banc sous le soleil chaleureux du mois de mars. Les premiers bougeons pointaient le bout de leur nez et quelques fleurs précoces enjolivaient le paysage assez terne et morne.

-Monsieur Walker ?

Allan leva la tête, étonné qu'on l'appelle par ce nom. Un gamin de l'âge d'Adam accourut vers lui puis s'arrêta, gêné.

-Oh… désolé… de loin, vous ressembliez beaucoup à quelqu'un que je connais.

-Qui ? François Walker ?

-…Vous le connaissez ? s'étonna le jeune moldu.

-C'est mon frère, répondit le sorcier, amusé.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, ennuyé.

-Adam ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait un oncle…

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Allan d'être étonné.

-Tu connais Adam ?

Le moldu eut un sourire triste et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je m'appelle Jimmy, et on était amis, il y a longtemps. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… il est parti en pension, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ne m'a jamais envoyé de lettre ou téléphoné. J'avais même commencé à croire qu'il avait disparu et que ses parents le cachaient, mais je l'ai croisé l'été dernier. Il avait beaucoup changé, ce n'était plus Adam comme je le connaissais.

Allan lui lança un regard nostalgique.

-Ca a dû être dur.

-Au début, j'avais l'impression qu'il me manquait quelque chose, fit Jimmy après quelques secondes. Mais au final, ça ne me fait plus grand-chose. J'aime toujours Adam, mais c'est plus un souvenir qu'autre chose. J'ai d'autres amis qui sont toujours là…

Il s'arrêta brusquement et son sourire disparut.

-C'est pas tout à fait vrai, avoua-t-il finalement. Parfois, le soir, je pense à lui, et j'ai envie de pleurer. C'est bête, non ? C'était un de mes meilleurs amis, on se connaissait depuis tellement longtemps… ça me fait peur de voir à quel point c'est facile de casser une amitié comme la nôtre.

Le sorcier tapota l'épaule du jeune garçon puis se leva.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'il pense encore à toi, le rassura-t-il. Les meilleurs amis, ça ne s'oublie jamais vraiment.

Jimmy acquiesça, peu convaincu. Allan soupira et décida de rentrer. L'ambiance de cette banlieue était beaucoup trop triste pour lui. Tout en cheminant tranquillement, il se souvint de son enfance. Cette histoire avec Jimmy lui avait rappelé ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque lui-même était entré à Poudlard.

Il avait perdu tous ses amis et, par la suite, n'avait jamais cherché à les recontacter. Pour leur dire quoi ? Qu'il était un sorcier, que ce monde n'était plus le sien ? C'aurait été stupide. Mais qu'avaient ressentis ses amis, lorsqu'il était parti sans prévenir, pour une destination inconnue ? Pensaient-ils encore à lui, aujourd'hui ?

Egoïstement, il l'espérait.

De tout son cœur.

* * *

Je ne peux pas promettre de l'action pour le prochain chapitre, vu que je ne sais pas encore quoi dire dedans. Bah, on verra bien !


	43. Chapitre 42 : Il y a une fuite

**DR Ciboulette : **Ca n'explique pas tout, mais on peut comprendre certaines... réticences de la père du paternel. Il a vu son frère s'éloigner du monde moldu, et maintenant c'est son fils. Par contre, y a encore autre chose, mais j'en dis pas plus. Huhuhu...

**jpdionne : **"Rebondissement" est un terme qui apparaît de plus en plus dans les reviews. Ca fait plaisir, au moins mon histoire n'est pas toute plate xD

Bon, le quarante-deuxième chapitre marque l'arrivée d'un petit problème qui sera, espérons-le, assez vite réglé. Je précise que je n'avais pas du tout prévu ce qui allait se passer, et que j'ai été vachement surpris lorsque je l'ai écrit. Pour moi, l'année était déjà bouclée mais à présent... on peut compter sur quelques chapitres supplémentaires avant la Saison 3.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 42 :**

Adam fourra ses mains dans ses poches, lassé. Cette fois, ce n'était pas son écharpe qu'il avait oubliée, mais ses gants. Il pesta contre la température loin d'être clémente malgré l'arrivée du printemps et se reconcentra sur l'entraînement de Quidditch. Thomas volait derrière le vif d'or depuis un certain temps et l'avait déjà attrapé une douzaine de fois, mais il ne se fatiguait toujours pas.

Le né-moldu sourit légèrement. A présent, à chaque fois qu'il regardait l'attrapeur, il reconnaissait Léo, ou Eleanora. Il avait été stupide de passer à côté de cette étonnante ressemblance pendant si longtemps !

-Thomas a de la chance, Père ne m'a jamais laissé monter sur un balai.

Adam sursauta et regarda autour de lui, surpris. Il baissa finalement les yeux et grimaça. La tête de Léo dépassait du siège sur lequel il était assis. C'était dégoûtant. Le jeune fantôme ne fit pas attention, passionné par les acrobaties de son lointain parent.

-Fais gaffe à ce que personne ne te voie, lui conseilla-t-il vivement.

-Pourquoi ? rétorqua le garçon. Il y a de nombreux fantômes, à Poudlard, alors un de plus ou de moins…

-Pas faux… mais évite de parler de moi, ou de Thomas, à tout le monde.

-Je ne suis pas stupide ! J'ai plusieurs centaines d'années de plus que toi, ne l'oublie pas.

-Mmph…

Adam leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers le terrain. Thomas n'y était plus, contrairement au reste de son équipe. Le né-moldu le chercha du regard, surpris. Il ne l'avait quitté des yeux que quelques secondes.

-Derrière toi !

Le Serdaigle sursauta, se leva d'un bond et se retourna. Il se retrouva face à l'attrapeur, la tête en bas, accroché à son balai par les genoux. Le sixième année remarqua le petit fantôme et sourit.

-Léopold ! Je ne t'avais pas vu…

-Tu es vraiment très habile, s'extasia le fantôme. La plupart des gens arrivent à peine à tenir sur leur balai.

-En parlant de ça, intervint Adam. Tu pourrais te remettre à l'endroit ? Ca me donne mal au cœur…

Thomas hocha la tête, se balança en avant, saisit le balai à deux mains, tira et se retrouva assis en amazone sur sa branche. Le né-moldu grimaça en se remémorant son incroyable habileté à se prendre son balai dans la figure. Si seulement il pouvait être aussi à l'aise !...

-Merci. Sinon, ça va ?

L'attrapeur acquiesça lentement.

-Depuis… ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Je te remercie de m'avoir arrêté, ce soir-là, et je suis soulagé de pouvoir laisser toute cette histoire derrière moi. Sache que si un jour tu as besoin d'aide, pour retrouver la trace des deux filles de Gryffondor, par exemple, tu pourras compter sur moi.

Adam sourit.

-J'espère bien !

-Et puis… j'ai beaucoup discuté avec Léopold. C'est bizarre de parler à quelqu'un de sa famille qui est mort depuis des siècles.

-Vous pourriez cesser de dire que je suis mort, s'insurgea le fantôme. Je considère que seul mon corps est perdu. Mon âme est encore vivante, vous l'avez devant vous !

Le spectre gonfla les joues et disparut dans le sol, boudeur. Les deux Serdaigle éclatèrent de rire et l'attendirent, mais Léo ne réapparut pas.

-Il est rancunier, s'étonna le né-moldu.

-J'ai vu… Oh, mon entraînement est terminé. Bon, je vous laisse, à bientôt !

Il agita la main et son balai partit comme une flèche vers le terrain. Adam le suivit des yeux quelques secondes puis regarda en dessous de son siège, puis sous les gradins. Le fantôme était vraiment parti. Il soupira, épousseta ses vêtements et rentra au château. Aymeric et Edmund buvaient un chocolat chaud particulièrement appétissant, installés dans la Grande Salle.

-Il fait meilleur à l'intérieur, soupira le Serdaigle en s'asseyant à côté du Serpentard.

-Tiens, bois, fit ce dernier en lui tendant une tasse. Ca te réchauffera.

Adam le remercia et sirota le chocolat, bien au chaud. C'était le genre de chose qu'on ne pouvait faire qu'en hiver, ça.

***

La deuxième moitié du mois de mars arriva avec les vacances de Pâques. Le professeur Flitwick, un dimanche matin, prit les noms de ceux qui comptaient rentrer chez eux pendant la semaine de vacances. Adam hésita plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais décida finalement de rester au château. L'ambiance familiale, il voulait l'éviter le plus longtemps possible.

-A ta place, je serais quand même rentré, fit Vincent pendant le dîner. T'as des parents qui t'attendent… profites-en !

-C'est trop compliqué… Ma mère est super bizarre et mon père est une girouette. Un coup il est content que je sois sorcier, un autre il me fait la tête. Je comprends rien.

-C'était y a six mois, Adam ! Je suis sûr que tu leur manques et qu'ils t'attendent.

-J'ai déjà pris ma décision, trancha le né-moldu.

Le blond soupira et termina son assiette en silence. Adam se sentit immédiatement assailli par une vague de culpabilité. Son ami n'avait pas de parents, et personne pour se soucier de lui à part ses amis. Cependant, il gardait quand même le sourire. C'était d'un triste…

Après le repas, les deux Serdaigle retrouvèrent leurs amis dans le parc. La neige avait fondu depuis un moment déjà et les arbres commençaient à se couvrir de fleurs. Ils s'installèrent sur la berge du lac et furent rapidement rejoints par Finn. Le disciple semblait aller beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il n'avait plus à s'occuper des détails de la succession de Lexus et redevint le garçon agréable que le né-moldu avait connu en début d'année.

-Finalement, vous rentrez chez vous ? demanda Sally en examinant l'eau du lac, toujours aussi noire.

-Moi pas, répondit Adam.

-Même chose, soupira Vincent.

-J'hésite, marmonna Aymeric. Mais le professeur Damant veut une réponse pour ce soir au plus tard…

-Moi je rentre, sourit Edmund. Un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal. Cette année a été… chargée.

Il lança un regard éloquent aux deux Serdaigle et à l'élu qui comprirent très bien le sous-entendu. Adam se tourna vers Finn, qui n'avait toujours rien dit. Et pour cause, il n'avait rien à dire. Où pouvait-il rentrer, à part dans son monastère ? Il n'avait plus de famille depuis des années, aucune maison ou aller.

***

-Adam, Vincent, vous pouvez rester ?

Les deux élèves se regardèrent puis acquiescèrent, intrigués. Le Balafré attendit que tous les autres soient partis puis les conduisit dans son bureau, où Edmund les attendait déjà, installé sur une chaise. Le directeur adjoint s'assit à son bureau et soupira.

-Je ne sais pas si l'un, ou plusieurs d'entre vous avez décidé de rentrer chez vous pendant ces vacances, mais j'aimerais vous demander, encore une fois, de ne rien révéler sur l'incident de cet hiver.

Les trois élèves se regardèrent, surpris.

-On garde le secret depuis des mois, fit le né-moldu. Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez qu'on pourrait en parler maintenant ?

Le professeur sembla hésiter.

-…Depuis quelques jours, des rumeurs se répandent dans l'école à ce sujet. Et elles sont vraies.

-Ce n'est pas nous ! s'insurgea Adam.

-Nous savons à quel point c'est important, fit Vincent plus calmement. Je vous assure… nous n'y sommes pour rien.

-Nous avons promis de ne rien dire, renchérit Edmund. Une parole de sorcier… c'est sacré.

Le Balafré soupira une nouvelle fois et croisa les bras, pensif.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde au courant. Hormis vous, il y a la directrice, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui se sont infiltrés, quatre disciples dont deux ne sont plus à Poudlard, les frères supérieurs… et moi.

-Finn n'aurait jamais fait ça, murmura Adam. Et Léonore… il nous a dit qu'elle a complètement refoulé cette partie-là de l'histoire. Je ne vois vraiment pas qui a pu parler.

-Sauf s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre au courant.

Les trois élèves se figèrent.

-C'est impossible, souffla Vincent.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Finn avait sondé toute l'école pendant son incarcération, répondit le blond Si quelqu'un était resté lucide, il l'aurait su et l'aurait contacté.

-Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus qu'à parler à ce fameux Finn, soupira le professeur. C'est bon, vous pouvez retourner en cours. Je me charge du reste.

Adam se leva, imité par les autres, et tous trois sortirent du bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, le Poufsouffle partit vers les cachots, alors que les deux Serdaigle prenaient la direction de la salle de Métamorphose. Le professeur Awis leur lança un drôle de regard lorsqu'ils entrèrent en classe, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Adam se sentait toujours un peu mal à l'aise quand il se trouvait dans la même pièce que l'Animagus. Si le jeune homme avait bien récupéré de ses longs mois où il avait été séquestré dans la Forêt Interdite, il avait tout de même sensiblement maigri et avait l'air constamment fatigué. L'excuse officielle avait été qu'il avait dû rester au chevet d'un membre de sa famille atteint d'une grave maladie ; pas très élaborée, mais efficace.

***

Vincent bâilla, referma son livre et commença à grimper l'escalier menant au dortoir. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu et lança un regard fatigué à son ami.

-T'as pas sommeil ?

Adam leva les yeux de son propre bouquin et secoua la tête. Lorsque les bruits de pas de Vincent disparurent, le né-moldu reposa son livre et s'installa plus confortablement dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur le feu de cheminée. Et il attendit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tête de Léo émergea du sol, tout sourires.

-Merci d'avoir attendu.

-De rien. Ca va ?

Le fantôme haussa les épaules et s'assit en tailleur.

-Quand on est un fantôme, les journées ne sont jamais très captivantes, répondit-il. J'ai encore essayé de sympathiser avec Peeves, mais je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas. En tout cas, fais attention si tu vas au troisième étage, demain. Il réserve une surprise aux élèves qui s'y rendront.

-Merci de l'info.

Un silence agréable s'installa dans la pièce, brisé par le crépitement du feu. Au bout de quelques minutes, Léo s'approcha d'Adam, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

-Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent chez les fantômes, lui révéla-t-il. On dit qu'il se serait passé quelque chose juste avant la rentrée. Tous les spectres en sont convaincus. Ils disent qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de ce qui s'est passé entre le jour du retour des élèves en vacance et celui de la réapparition du professeur Awis.

Le né-moldu déglutit, essayant de garder un visage indifférent. Léo le regarda dans les yeux, expérience assez étonnante, car ceux du fantôme étant translucides, Adam avait l'impression de regarder le mur derrière lui.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, hein ? murmura le jeune garçon. Tu es venu me dire que tu étais un lâche, que tu avais fui… et que ça avait sauvé Poudlard. De quoi parlais-tu ?

-Je… ne peux pas en parler.

Léo prit un air contrarié et s'éloigna, boudeur.

-Tu peux tout me dire, je suis ton ami !

-Je l'ai dit à aucun de mes amis, Léo. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi… Par contre, est-ce que tu sais qui a commencé à faire circuler cette rumeur ? Elle s'est répandue chez les élèves, aussi.

Le jeune fantôme hésita puis sourit.

-Je ne sais pas… mais je peux enquêter !

-Tu le ferais ? s'étonna Adam.

-A une condition.

-Euh… laquelle ?

-Tu me raconteras tout !

Le né-moldu faillit protester mais se retint. Il sentait que le Balafré n'allait pas réussir à dénicher la « source » et si la personne en question rentrait chez elle et en parlait à quelqu'un de l'extérieur… que se passerait-il ? Le garçon n'en savait rien, mais il était intimement persuadé que ça ne serait pas bon pour l'Ordre de la Lumière, et pour lui non plus.

***

Adam attendit toute la semaine que Léo le contacte. Il resta chaque soir dans la salle commune, attendant parfois jusqu'à une heure de matin avant d'aller se coucher, résigné. Il était donc de plus en plus fatigué et comptait bien se reposer pendant les vacances. Après tout, c'était fait pour.

Le jeune fantôme finit cependant par réapparaître, la veille du premier jour de congé. Le né-moldu lisait un livre ramené de chez lui en début d'année, avachi dans un canapé, et ne remarqua son ami qu'après quelques minutes. Le petit spectre sortit d'un mur en voleta jusqu'à lui, un air satisfait sur le visage.

-Je sais qui c'est ! déclara-t-il en plongeant malicieusement sa main dans la tête d'Adam.

Ce dernier lâcha son livre en voyant une main sortir de son front et se leva d'un bond, pris par surprise. Il passa une main sur sa tête en frissonnant. Quelle sensation… il avait eut l'impression qu'on lui gelait le cerveau. Léo le regarda un riant bêtement, fier de sa super blague. Le né-moldu ramassa son livre et le posa sur une petite table de salon en soupirant.

-Evite de faire ça… c'est vraiment désagréable.

-C'était pour rire, grommela le fantôme. Bon, j'ai réussi à remonter la piste spectrale que tu m'as demandée.

Adam fit tout de suite plus attention. Ca devenait intéressant.

-Et… ?

-Apparemment, le fantôme qui a lancé cette rumeur est celui des Serpentard, le Berger Roi.

Le né-moldu hocha la tête. Après la… pétrification du Baron Sanglant, un nouveau fantôme avait été attribué aux Serpentard. Le Berger roi était un homme grand et maigre, habillé comme un berger, gentil mais assez obscur. On disait qu'il avait été roi d'une petite île sur laquelle on trouvait plus de moutons que d'habitants, d'où son nom de Berger Roi.

-Si c'est de lui qu'est partie la rumeur, murmura-t-il, alors le coupable doit être un Serpentard !

-Il n'a rien voulu me dire, soupira Léo. Il veut protéger l'intimité de ses élèves et de sa Maison.  
-J'irai en parler au Balafré demain matin, décida le Serdaigle en se levant. Merci beaucoup, Léo, je te revaudrai ça.

-N'oublie pas que tu as promis de me raconter la vérité !

-Je te raconterai tout quand ce sera fini, je le jure.

Le fantôme lui lança un regard perçant, très sérieux pour son âge.

-Je t'attendrai… encore.

Adam sentit le soupçon de reproche dans sa voix et baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Léo traversa le sol et le laissa seul avec ses pensées. Le né-moldu grimpa les marches menant au dortoir et alla dormir, un peu déprimé.


	44. Chapitre 43 : Alors c'était donc

Désolé pour l'attente, et merci pour les reviews ! J'ai rien d'autre à dire alors...

...Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 43 : **

Adam saisit sa montre, regarda l'heure et grimaça. Il était tard. Le garçon bondit hors de son lit, s'habilla prestement et dévala les escaliers menant à la salle commune, presque vide. Il en sortit et descendit jusqu'au hall, où une bonne partie des élèves prêts à rentrer chez eux pour les vacances attendaient, impatients. Il chercha le Balafré dans la foule mais ne le trouva pas. Où pouvait-il bien être ?

-Adam !

Le né-moldu se retourna. Aymeric et Edmund, chacun avec leurs valises, lui faisaient de grands signes de main. Il s'approcha malgré son envie de retrouver le directeur adjoint et les salua.

-On se demandait si tu allais venir, fit le Serpentard en souriant. Les autres sont déjà venus nous dire au revoir, mais ils sont partis assez rapidement. Zack avait son entraînement de Quidditch et Sally et Vincent devaient rejoindre leur club de duels.

-Désolé, s'excusa le Serdaigle. Je viens de me réveiller… vous auriez pas vu le Balafré, par hasard ?

-Il était ici y a pas cinq minutes, répondit Edmund après un temps de réflexion. Tu devrais aller voir dans son bureau.

-Merci. Désolé, les gars, mais je dois vous laisser… bonnes vacances !

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement, sous le regard surpris de ses deux amis. Une fois hors du hall bruyant, il se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Galdrar… où était-il, encore ? Quelque part au premier ou au deuxième étage, voir au rez-de-chaussée. Décidément, ce château était une véritable plaie. Pas moyen de se repérer, surtout avec certains couloirs qui avaient la manie de s'étirer, de raccourcir ou de boucher certains passages, obligeant les élèves à faire des détours parfois longs et fatigants.

Finalement, après s'être perdu une demi-douzaine de fois, Adam retrouva son chemin, puis dénicha le bureau du Balafré. Il s'apprêta à frapper à la porte avec agressivité, agacé par sa marche forcée, et fut surpris de constater que la porte était déjà entrebâillée. Il fit mine d'entrer mais des voix venues de l'intérieur l'en dissuadèrent.

-Je suis sûr que vous savez de quoi je parle !

C'était une voix féminine, qu'il était presque sûr d'avoir déjà entendue.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez, Miss…

Là, c'était le professeur Galdrar.

-Je me souviens de tout, et si vous n'avouez pas, je dirai tout à tout le monde, et…

-Qui vous croira ? Votre histoire est tellement invraisemblable.

-Vous avez fait quelque chose aux autres… je suis sûr que c'est illégal, en plus. Je vous dénoncerai au Ministère !

-En attendant, sortez de mon bureau, Miss.

-Et je révèlerai à tout le monde que le Seigneur Lexus est mort en ayant essayé de s'emparer de Poudlard !

Adam retint un cri en plaquant une main contre sa bouche. Quelqu'un savait réellement, alors ! Comment était-ce possible ? Le garçon recula d'un pas, mais trébucha sur une dalle mal enfoncée. Il fit des moulinets pour ne pas tomber en arrière mais perdit néanmoins l'équilibre et s'écroula… en avant. Il tomba sur la porte qui s'ouvrit en grand, puis s'étala sur le sol du bureau du directeur adjoint. Il resta quelques secondes aplati contre le sol, mort de honte et un peu effrayé, puis releva la tête.

Le professeur Galdrar, debout derrière son bureau, le regardait avec un mélange de surprise et de gêne. La deuxième personne était une fille à l'air déboussolé qui écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant le né-moldu qui jura silencieusement.

C'était Selena Malfoy.

***

Le silence dura longtemps. Personne ne fit mine de bouger, pas même Adam, pourtant dans une position assez inconfortable. Finalement, après une éternité d'attente, la Serpenatd saisit son camarade par le bras et le releva sèchement. Le né-moldu grimaça. Elle le serrait si fort qu'il en avait mal.

-Il pourra confirmer ce que je prétends ! cracha-t-elle à l'attention du Balafré. Vous ne pouvez plus cacher la vérité.

-Et que pourra-t-il confirmer ? demanda posément le professeur en posant un regard très lourd sur le Serdaigle.

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, super gêné.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, Selena, fit-il après un moment. J'étais venu pour parler au pro…

La jeune fille le poussa brutalement en arrière et s'appuya fermement sur le bureau du directeur adjoint.

-J'ai été manipulée, siffla-t-elle. Les Malfoy détestent être manipulés, au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas. Je prendrai du Veritaserum, je prouverai que j'ai raison.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Adam, qui avait atterri contre un meuble, la regarda avec effarement. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment ? Quand ? Pourquoi réagir comme ça ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle s'apprêta à passer la porte lorsque le Balafré pointa sa baguette sur elle.

-Désolé, Miss, mais vous ne partirez pas.

Selena se figea, puis se retourna lentement.

-Je suis désolé que vous veuillez en venir à de telles extrémités, soupira le professeur. Que pourrais-je faire pour vous convaincre de ne pas boire cette potion ?

-Me tuer, répondit-elle sur un ton tranchant. Ou bien me dire toute la vérité.

Le directeur adjoint sembla hésiter, à la plus grande horreur du né-moldu. Il n'envisageait tout de même pas de la… tuer, quand même ? Pourtant, il sentit que son professeur pesait vraiment le pour et le contre, ce qui lui glaça le sang.

-Vous êtes compliquée, Miss Malfoy, fit-il finalement.

-Les Malfoy n'aiment pas être abusés, rétorqua la Serpentard. Nous l'avons déjà trop été dans le passé.

-Vous avez l'air de beaucoup tenir à votre nom…

-Cela ne vous regarde pas !

Le Balafré soupira une nouvelle fois et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il proposa également un siège à Adam, toujours dans son coin. Le Serdaigle ne se fit pas prier et s'installa sur le siège confortable, en face du directeur adjoint.

-Adam m'aidera à combler les trous, expliqua ce dernier devant l'air surpris de Selena.

Le né-moldu hocha la tête. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas raconté cette histoire…

***

-…Et Poudlard a été libéré de l'emprise des mages noirs.

Selena garda un air impassible, mais Adam sentit qu'elle était troublée. Pas étonnant, vu l'histoire que le Balafré et lui venaient de lui raconter ! La jeune fille resta silencieuse un long moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ces mages… adorent Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Oui, confirma le professeur Galdrar. Ils sont a priori plus nombreux que les Mangemorts, mais sans doute moins puissants. Les disciples de Voldemort devaient leurs pouvoirs à leur maître, du moins en partie. C'est pour ça qu'ils étaient tous de très bons sorciers. Comme Voldemort est bel et bien mort, seul un autre mage noir d'envergure pourrait leur fournir de tels pouvoirs.

La Serpentard déglutit. Adam avait l'impression qu'elle cogitait à toute vitesse.

-J'imagine qu'ils vont s'en prendre aux Potter, supposa-t-elle.

-Sans doute.

-…Sally Potter est donc en danger.

-Effectivement.

Le né-moldu plissa les yeux. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Il ne comprenait pas. Selena ne désirait quand même pas la mort de Sally, tout de même ? Les sorciers ne pouvaient pas tous être aussi calculateurs et assoiffés de vengeance !

-Garderez-vous le secret ? demanda le Balafré.

-Je n'ai pas réellement le choix, répliqua la blonde. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Cette information… est entre de bonnes mains.

Le directeur adjoint fronça les sourcils, méfiant.

-Nous connaissons tous les antécédents entre vos deux familles, Miss Malfoy, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Adam haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Encore un truc que tout le monde savait sauf lui. Chouette. Il se promit de demander à ses amis de quoi il s'agissait, et ce au plus vite. Selena ne répondit pas, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sur le seuil, elle se retourna et sourit.

-Les enfants répètent souvent les erreurs de leurs parents, professeur, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire narquois. Je ne le ferai pas.

***

-Selena Malfoy est au courant ?!

Adam plaqua une main contre la bouche de son ami en faisant les gros yeux.

-Pas si fort ! souffla-t-il. Oui, elle est au courant.

Vincent enleva la main qui le bâillonnait et reprit sur un ton plus bas et quasiment affolé.

-Mais comment… ?

-J'en sais rien. Il faudrait demander à Finn.

Le blond se laissa tomber dans le canapé, les yeux rivés sur la cheminée. La salle commune était, heureusement, presque vide. Mis à part eux deux, il n'y avait que quelques élèves des années supérieurs, en pleines révisions pour leurs examens.

-Au fait, demanda le né-moldu. C'est quoi, l'histoire entre la famille de Selena et celle de Sally ?

Vincent lui lança un regard surpris puis sourit.

-C'est vrai, tu ne sais rien, toi… Bah, Le père de Selena, Drago Malfoy, était le pire ennemi d'Harry Potter. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de se provoquer et de se battre pendant leur scolarité. Sauf à la fin, quand Malfoy est devenu un Mangemort et que Harry a quitté Poudlard… mais ils sont se battus pendant la grande bataille où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort.

Il fit une pause puis étouffa un fou rire naissant.

-Si tu voyais leurs filles au club de duels ! Elles passent leur temps à se défier pour voir qui est la plus forte. Même si toutes ces histoires datent de plus de quinze ans, on peut dire qu'elles ont été élevées pour ne pas s'aimer !

-C'est horrible, grimaça Adam.

-On y peut rien… mais pour Selena, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Le né-moldu haussa les épaules.

-C'est pas notre problème, je crois. Le Balafré va s'en charger. Et puis, Selena n'est pas méchante, non plus.

Vincent ne répondit rien, pensif. Adam secoua la tête, le salua et monta au dortoir. Il se changea puis se glissa dans son lit. La lumière de la lune éclairait son visage. Le garçon regarda le ciel, en pleine cogitation. Il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment pour Selena et ce qu'elle pourrait faire de leur secret, mais plutôt pour Sally, qui allait devoir faire face à un grand danger sans même le savoir. Le Serdaigle soupira en remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son cou.

Cette vie de sorcier était décidément bien trop compliquée.

***

Les vacances furent loin d'être exceptionnelles. Le petit groupe, réduit temporairement à quatre membres, commença à s'ennuyer dès le troisième jour. Le quatrième, Zack lâcha ses amis pour s'entraîner avec d'autres membres de son équipe, laissant sa cousine seule avec les deux Serdaigle.

Les trois élèves s'installèrent dans la Grande Salle, presque vide ce jour-là. Adam laissa son esprit vagabonder pendant que ses deux amis disputaient une partie d'échec magique. Bientôt lassé et dégoûté par les cris d'agonies des différentes pièces du jeu, le né-moldu prétexta un besoin urgent pour s'en aller. Il en profita pour se perdre dans les couloirs, son activité favorite, et explora distraitement le château. Au détour d'un couloir, il croisa Thomas, en pleine conversation avec son lointain parent, le petit Léo.

-…Dangereux ? Pas plus que devenir… oh, Adam, salut !

Le né-moldu sourit, légèrement intrigué. L'attrapeur s'était tu dès qu'il l'avait vu arrivé. Le fantôme sourit plus largement et se jeta sur lui, le traversant d'un coup. Adam frissonna puis lui lança un regard noir.

-Arrête un peu de faire ça, c'est insupportable !

-Désolé…

Mais Léo n'avait pas du tout l'air désolé. Le né-moldu soupira et se tourna vers Thomas, qui riait discrètement.

-Tu n'es pas rentré pour les vacances ? lui demanda-t-il.

-C'est bientôt les examens, se justifia le sixième année. Je suis en très bon sorcier, mais la théorie est plus dure à assimiler que les sorts.

-T'as pourtant pas l'air d'étudier, là…

-Chaque chose en son temps. Et puis, Léopold se sentait seul et est venu me chercher pour qu'on discute.

-Quand on est un fantôme, les journées sont interminables, fit tristement le spectre. Je pensais que je ne pourrais pas m'ennuyer avant quelques siècles, vu tout ce que j'ai manqué en étant enfermé dans cette fichue armoire, mais je m'étais bien trompé. Les choses qui se passent dans ce château sont tellement… banales.

Adam s'étrangla à moitié. « Banales » aurait été le dernier mot qu'il aurait employé pour cette école et ses occupants.

-Ca vous dérange si je vous laisse ? intervint Thomas. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

-Vas-y, je reste avec Léo, sourit le né-moldu.

-Travaille bien, l'encouragea Léo.

L'attrapeur leva les yeux au ciel et s'en alla rapidement. Adam le regarda avec une certaine envie. S'il avait eu son physique et sa puissance, il aurait fait autre chose de ses journées qu'étudier dans son coin. Le jeune fantôme l'interrompit en passant une main devant ses yeux. Le garçon baissa les yeux vers Léo, qui était adossé à un mur. Enfin, il faisait semblant d'être adossé à un mur…

-Dis, tu me la racontes, cette histoire ? fit-il sans l'ombre d'un sourire.

Le né-moldu ferma les yeux. Il avait oublié sa promesse. Il soupira longuement puis s'assit dos au mur, face à son ami.

-J'imagine que c'est le moment…

Léo hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Le Serdaigle soupira une dernière fois puis commença son récit.


	45. Chapitre 44 : Laissons tomber

Voilà, mon rythme de publication ralentit inexorablement, et ça risque d'être encore pire (bawé, y a les exams, hein). Donc ne vous précipitez pas sur ce chapitre et savourez-le xD

Et merci pour la review.

Et merci pour les lecteurs, en général.

Ce chapitre est le dernier de la "Saison 2". La prochaine année est en partie scénarisée, mais l'intrigue est loin d'être au point, alors patience, patience !

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 44 :**

-Alors ?

Finn ferma la porte mais ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées, et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Les deux Serdaigle se regardèrent puis suivirent et entourèrent leur ami, intrigués.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demanda Adam.

L'élu lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

-Cette Selena Malfoy… elle a quelque chose de spécial ?

-Pas que je sache, répondit Vincent à la place de son camarade. Elle a un bon niveau scolaire, mais rien de transcendant et elle ne s'est jamais vraiment démarqué des autres.

-Le professeur Galdrar m'a informé du fait qu'elle savait « tout »… Je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer. Pendant notre séjour en prison, j'ai passé près de deux jours à essayer de trouver quelqu'un de lucide dans l'école. Si elle l'avait été, je l'aurais su. Et elle n'a pas pu se cacher, car il semble qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de tout, et qu'elle n'ait gardé aucun souvenir de la nuit où Lexus est mort.

-D'où tient-elle ses informations, alors ? s'étonna le blond.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais comme elle a promis de ne rien dire, il semble que l'affaire en reste là.

Les deux élèves s'arrêtèrent, stupéfaits.

-C'est tout ? s'écria Adam. Ils vont juste… rien faire ?

Finn acquiesça, un peu surpris par leur réaction.

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de si terrible. Vous aussi, vous savez tout.

-Ouais, reconnut le né-moldu, mais c'est pas pareil. C'est un peu grâce à moi qu'on a sauvé Poudlard…

-J'ai beaucoup participé, aussi, renchérit Vincent.

Le disciple haussa les épaules et reprit sa progression. Les deux Serdaigle le regardèrent partir, pensifs. C'était super bizarre. Adam se retourna et fixa la porte fermée du bureau du Balafré. La discussion avait duré trop longtemps pour qu'il ne s'agisse que de ça. Finn leur cachait quelque chose…

Le né-moldu secoua la tête. Il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de penser que les gens préparaient en permanence un coup fourré. Il commençait à en avoir marre de soupçonner tout le monde. C'était pas comme si tout était rose avec des petites fleurs, des papillons et des petits oiseaux, mais c'était pas tout noir non plus.

-On va rejoindre les autres ? proposa-t-il à son ami.

Ce dernier acquiesça et le suivit. Adam comprit rapidement, vu son air… normal, qu'il devait être le seul à supposer le pire lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre.

***

Adam regarda sa feuille avec effarement. Un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis l'informa qu'il était sans doute le seul à ne pas être au courant. Encore. Il la relut rapidement puis la laissa tomber sur la table, claqué.

-Vous allez choisir quoi, vous ? fit Sally en regardant ses amis.

Zack sembla hésiter puis pointa quelque chose sur sa propre feuille.

-Mon père suivait le cours de Divination, expliqua-t-il. Il m'a dit qu'à part prédire la mort de Harry, la prof ne faisait pas grand-chose. Par contre, le centaure était plus convaincant.

-Le centaure ? s'exclama Adam en se redressant.

Sally sourit.

-C'est vrai… j'imagine que tu n'as jamais vu de centaure. Moi non plus, remarque, à part dans un livre.

Le né-moldu sourit, omettant de préciser qu'en fait, si, il en avait rencontré deux, leur avait parlé, et tout et tout. Mais ça faisait partie du dossier « top-secret » qu'il gardait dans sa tête.

-Euh… ouais, ouais. Mais pourquoi on a jamais vu ce prof ?

-Il est plutôt sociable, pour un centaure, mais il préfère ne pas se mêler à trop d'humains en même temps. Il passe beaucoup de temps dans la forêt ou dans sa salle de divination.

-Oh…

-On tout cas, décréta la Gryffondor, je ne mettrai pas un pied au cours de Divination. J'ai vraiment pas envie qu'on m'annonce une mort prématurée !

Adam fut secoué par un frisson. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça risquait d'être le cas, mais il ne pouvait rien dire. C'était rageant. Les Gryffondor ne remarquèrent pas son air étrange, mais Vincent semblait lui aussi préoccupé. Il devait penser la même chose que lui.

Un silence pensif s'installa. Chacun était penché sur sa feuille et réfléchissait aux matières qu'il allait choisir. Le né-moldu parcouru sa liste, découragé. La choix n'était pas vraiment très vaste. Outre la Divination, il comptait l'Arithmancie, Les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, l'Etude des Runes et l'Etude des Moldus. Ce dernier choix intrigua la Serdaigle, qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça.

-Ils étudient quoi, dans ce cours ? demanda-t-il aux autres.

-La technologie moldue, répondit Vincent après un moment. La façon dont ils ont réussi à évoluer sans l'aide de la magie, les différentes sources d'énergie qu'ils utilisent… des trucs comme ça.

-C'est stupide, soupira le né-moldu. Y a rien à expliquer…

-Je pense qu'ils essaient d'ouvrir les élèves au monde moldu, argumenta son camarade.

Adam leva les yeux au ciel. Il pouvait déjà laisser tomber ce cours. Celui de Divination aussi… et l'Arithmancie, c'était des maths, donc dehors également. Restait l'Etude des Runes et les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Le premier l'intéressait assez. Il adorait toutes ces histoires de vieilleries super mystiques, de sceaux gravés dans la pierre ou de parchemins indéchiffrables. Pour lui, c'était ça la vraie magie, et pas juste le fait d'agiter un bout de bois en parlant latin. Le second cours l'inquiétait plus. Depuis son arrivée dans le monde de la sorcellerie, il avait bien compris que les bestioles magiques étaient plus souvent dangereuses qu'inoffensives. De plus, elles avaient la mauvaise habitude de ne ressembler à rien, comme les chevaux squelettiques qui tiraient les carrosses en début d'année. Mais d'un autre côté, elles étaient follement intéressantes.

-Je crois que je vais choisir l'Etude des Runes, déclara-t-il en reposant sa feuille. Et peut-être les Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

-Je te suis pour les runes, fit Vincent. Par contre, je vais prendre Arithmancie comme deuxième choix. Si je pouvais en avoir un troisième…

Il soupira. Son camarade leva les yeux au ciel. Deux cours supplémentaires, c'était amplement suffisant.

-Etude des Runes ? grimaça Zack. Ca à l'air… super ennuyeux. Je vais me contenter des créatures magiques et de la Divination. J'ai déjà bien assez à faire avec mes entraînements de Quidditch, et l'année prochaine ce sera pire, vu que je pourrai peut-être remplacer un des deux Batteurs actuels dans l'équipe.

-Je vous rejoins pour les bêtes magiques, sourit Sally. Mais comme deuxième choix… l'Arithmancie me tente bien.

Adam rangea sa feuille, déjà épuisé à l'idée du nombre de travaux qui l'attendraient l'année prochaine dans ses options. Il se voyait déjà en train de déchiffrer un vieux parchemin moisi couvert de symboles inconnus, ou essayer d'apprivoiser un monstre plein de dents, de griffes ou d'autres appendices coupant et effilés.

***

Le né-moldu ne revit plus Selena de toutes les vacances. L'idée que le Balafré lui avait réglé son compte effleura plusieurs fois son esprit mais Léo, au courant de tous les ragots qui circulaient chez les fantômes et les élèves, le rassurait à chaque fois.

Le Dimanche de Pâques, les élus improvisèrent une chapelle dans la Grande Salle et invitèrent les habitants du château à les rejoindre pour une sorte de messe assez barbante. Adam y alla par curiosité et fut surpris de constater qu'un bon nombre d'élèves étaient présents. Voir des sorciers prier était assez spécial, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Les élèves rentrés chez eux pour les vacances revinrent le dernier jour de congé, en début de soirée, et assistèrent à une sorte de banquet de re-bienvenue avec leurs camarades restés sur place. Le dîner dura tard dans la soirée et, une fois terminé, une bonne partie d'entre eux allèrent se coucher sans tarder, véritablement exténué.

De son côté, Adam attendit que tout le monde aille dormir, puis se coucha dans le canapé de sa salle commune et fixa le plafond. Léo ne tarda pas à apparaître et vint flotter au-dessus de lui.

-Toujours rien, soupira le jeune garçon. C'est une élève tout à fait banale, que ce soit au niveau de ses activités ou de ses fréquentations.

-C'est pas normal, marmonna le Serdaigle. Elle sait… doit bien y avoir une raison, quand même !

-Je veux bien continuer à la suivre, mais ce n'est plus vraiment drôle…

Le né-moldu sourit et se redressa.

-Je vais pas encore t'ennuyer avec ça, Léo. Tu m'as déjà beaucoup aidé.

-C'était le moins que je puisse faire, répondit modestement le fantôme. Et même comme ça, ma dette est encore loin d'être payée.

Adam leva les yeux au ciel. Il était content que le rejeton de Gryffondor fasse tout ça pour lui, mais il préférait nettement le voir comme des services rendus à un ami, et pas le remboursement d'une dette. D'autant plus que, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, les sorciers accordaient beaucoup d'importance à toutes ces histoires de promesses, d'endettement, etc. Pour eux, c'était presque… physique !

-Je vais aller me coucher, je crois, dit-il en se levant. Ne la suis plus, Léo… je suis sûr que tu peux faire plein d'autres choses dans ce château !

Le fantôme haussa des épaules, le salua et s'en alla. Le né-moldu resta sur place un moment puis monta silencieusement dans son dortoir. Il se changea sans faire de bruit et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Au début, il avait seulement demandé à Léo de s'assurer que Selena allait bien ; cette histoire avec le Balafré lui avait fait peur. Mais au fil des jours, sa curiosité avait pris le dessus, et le fantôme était devenu un espion à temps plein, ou presque. Il n'avait cependant jamais pu dénicher la source de la Serpentard, à la plus grande frustration du Serdaigle. A présent, ce dernier sentait que c'était le moment d'abandonner, et de laisser des sorciers plus expérimentés s'en charger.

***

Les examens approchèrent rapidement. Adam passa une bonne partie de son temps à étudier dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis. Même s'il avait des facilités dans certaines matières, comme en Potion ou en Sortilèges, il avait plus de mal avec la théorie en général. Il travailla d'arrache-pied pendant les eux semaines précédents les premières épreuves et emmagasina un nombre d'informations exorbitant. Grâce à cela, il passa les examens sans trop de peine, sauf en Histoire de la Magie et en Astronomie.

Les membres de l'Ordre de la Lumière partirent un beau matin, trois jours après la fin officieuse de l'année. Ils avaient revêtu leurs beaux manteaux blancs et prirent le même chemin qu'à l'aller, traversant la Forêt Interdite. Un vieux frère supérieur était à la tête du grand groupe, à la place de Lexus. Adam sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Finn dans la foule et s'approcha de lui.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra, sourit-il tristement.

-Nous n'avons pas de contacts réguliers avec les sorciers, répondit l'élu sur le même ton. Cette année… c'était exceptionnel et très inhabituel. Nous savons tous deux pourquoi.

Le né-moldu acquiesça.

-Cependant, continua le disciple, je ne compte pas rester longtemps au Monastère. Je vais récupérer le peu d'affaires que je possède, puis je partirai à la recherche de ma famille. De ma vraie famille. Je n'en ai plus aucun souvenir d'eux, mais je pense pouvoir les retrouver en voyageant, si Dieu le veut.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Adam et sourit.

-Je ne sais pas quand nous nous reverrons, mais je peux toujours te contacter. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, je… sens que je pourrai te parler d'à peu près n'importe où.

-…Sérieusement ?

-Oui.

Le Serdaigle haussa un sourcil, peu convaincu.

-Je te crois… mais alors, donne-moi de tes nouvelles cet été, d'accord ? Tu pourras… m'appeler de temps en temps !

-Je te le promets.

Le né-moldu sourit puis recula et retourna vers le château. D'autres élèves, peu nombreux, faisaient leurs adieux à d'autres élus. Ses amis avaient déjà salué Finn, aussi ne resta-t-il pas pour regarder l'Ordre s'en aller et les rejoignis à l'intérieur. Il avait le sentiment que le départ allait être déprimant.

Effectivement, quelques minutes après qu'il soit rentré, une complainte venue de l'extérieur envahit le château. Elle était triste, mélancolique, nostalgique… déprimante, quoi.

***

Près d'une semaine après le départ de leurs invités, ce fut aux habitants du château de faire leurs bagages. La veille du départ, on décerna la Coupe des Quatre Maisons aux Poufsouffles pour leur ardeur, puis s'ensuivit un véritable festin. Comme l'année dernière, Adam s'étonna du nombre de victuailles présentes sur les tables, mais ne se posa pas trop de questions et en profita allègrement. Vers onze heures du soir, les élèves commencèrent à aller se coucher, tandis que d'autres restaient dans la Grande Salle pour discuter. A cette occasion, les vieux bancs de bois s'étaient transformés en des canapés géants et confortables.

Le né-moldu monta dormir vers minuit et demi, en compagnie de Vincent. Ils s'écroulèrent littéralement dans leur lit respectif, sans même se changer, et s'endormirent aussitôt. Le lendemain matin, ils durent faire leurs bagages en vitesse et se passer de petit déjeuner pour ne pas être en retard. Dans le hall, ils retrouvèrent leurs amis, prêts à partir pour la gare.

-Vous venez de vous lever ? s'étonna Aymeric, frais et dispo.

-Contrairement à toi, on a le sommeil lourd, répliqua Adam. Je sais pas combien de temps on a dormi… sûrement pas assez.

-Vous n'êtes pas les seuls, fit Sally en étouffant un bâillement.

-Vous saviez qu'il fallait se lever tôt, aujourd'hui, objecta Edmund. Alors pourquoi avoir veillé si tard ?

-Cherche pas à comprendre, répondit Zack en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je suis certain qu'ils n'y pensaient même pas, hier soir.

-Et toi bien, peut-être ? répliqua sa cousine.

-…Je n'ai eu aucun problème pour me réveiller, dit le Gryffondor avec un sourire narquois.

-Un coup de chance, rétorqua la brune.

Zack haussa les épaules, abandonnant la joute verbale. Ils attendirent encore une dizaine de minutes dans le hall avant que le Balafré, en compagnie d'Hagrid, ne vienne les rejoindre. Adam, qui n'avait plus vu le demi-géant depuis longtemps, le trouva plus vieux et fatigué que la dernière fois. Les deux adultes conduirent les élèves jusqu'aux carrosses et les laissèrent s'installer. Le né-moldu regarda les chevaux bizarres pendant un long moment, perdant ses amis de vue.

-Tu les vois…

Le garçon se retourna. Aymeric était revenu sur ses pas et lui lança un regard attristé.

-Personne ne fait attention à eux, répondit le Serdaigle. Comme s'ils étaient transparents.

-Ils sont invisibles pour la plupart des personnes. Pour les voir, il faut avoir été témoin d'une mort.

Adam écarquilla les yeux.

-Ca veut dire que tu… ?

-Ma tante, confirma le Serpentard. Un accident de magie. Et toi ?

Le né-moldu fronça les sourcils. Lui, hein ? Il avait vu Lexus mourir, mais les chevaux lui étaient déjà apparus en début d'année. Qui d'autre ? Il y avait bien le meurtre de Léo, mais ce n'était qu'un souvenir, et pas le sien. Cela comptait-il quand même ?

-Tu te souviens du souvenir de l'esprit que m'habite…ait ? fit-il doucement. Il y avait le meurtre d'un garçon, dedans. C'est peut-être ça.

-Possible, répondit son ami en hochant la tête. Allons-y, les autres ne vont pas nous attendre indéfiniment.

Adam acquiesça et suivit le Serpentard jusqu'à un carrosse dans lequel les attendaient Vincent et Edmund. Sally et Zack avaient rejoint Ellen et un autre Gryffondor de son âge. Le né-moldu regarda la première année attentivement. Il ne lui avait presque pas reparlé depuis qu'il s'était enfui du château. Dans un sens, il était heureux qu'elle se soit fait laver le cerveau plutôt qu'enfermé dans une des oubliettes de Poudlard. Ce qu'elle ignorait ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Le regard du garçon s'égara dans la foule de carrosses, puis croisa celui de Selena. Assise avec ses amies, elle le regardait fixement, un sourire en coin, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle savait tout, absolument tout.


	46. Chapitre 45 : Bel été

Voilà, la nouvelle saison peut commencer xD

J'ai résumé les deux mois de vacances en un chapitre parce que c'était bien assez... et parce que l'année risque d'être assez longue (mais je ne promets rien !) La narration risque de changer légèrement, mais je vous expliquerai tout plus tard.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 45 : **

Adam bâilla, s'étira, puis quitta son lit à regrets. Il regarda sa chambre, son bureau, ses anciennes affaires de cours, les nouvelles dans sa malle ouverte… Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'il était rentré de Poudlard, et il devait avouer que la vie moldue avait du bon.

Le garçon descendit au rez-de-chaussée, entra dans la cuisine et s'installa pour son petit-déjeuner. Sa mère lui lança un regard dépréciateur.

-Tu pourrais au moins t'habiller, lui reprocha-t-elle.

Adam baissa les yeux sur son pyjama.

-J'suis en vacance, m'man, soupira-t-il.

-Mais quand même…

Le né-moldu soupira de plus belle et commença à beurrer sa tartine. Son père ne tarda pas à arriver, un paquet de lettres en main. Il en tendit deux à son fils qui les prit, intrigué, sans pour autant le remercier. L'ambiance familiale était plutôt tendue, depuis son retour. Le comportement de son père était un peu plus sensé, mais une barrière invisible les séparait. Adam avait décidé de ne pas essayer de comprendre quel était le problème. Il savait que, de toute manière, ce n'était pas sa faute. Du tout.

Le garçon regarda ses deux lettres. L'une venait de Sally, l'autre d'Aymeric. Celle de la Gryffondor était plutôt banale, mais l'enveloppe du Serpentard était décorée de dorures et son adresse calligraphiée avec soin. Adam ouvrit celle de Sally et la lut rapidement. Elle lui donnait de ses nouvelles et de celles de Zack et l'invitait à acheter leurs fournitures ensemble une semaine avant la rentrée.

Le né-moldu sourit puis attrapa la lettre d'Aymeric, beaucoup plus intrigante.

_« Cher Adam, _

_Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce que je vais te demander, mais je ne sais pas à qui d'autre m'adresser._

_Le travail de mes parents les oblige à voyager un peu partout dans le monde. Habituellement, ils prennent leurs vacances lorsque je rentre de Poudlard mais, cette année, ça n'est pas vraiment possible. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire pourquoi, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques problèmes aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique, je n'en sais pas plus._

_Mes parents ont coupé les ponts avec leur famille depuis longtemps, et ils m'ont demandé si un ami à moi pouvait m'héberger jusqu'à la fin des vacances._

_Ils ne savent presque rien de ma situation à l'école, et s'imaginent que j'ai des amis dans ma Maison, ce qui est loin d'être le cas. Je ne veux pas profiter une nouvelle fois de l'hospitalité de la famille de Sally, et je sais que celle de Zack ne m'apprécie pas. Vincent a beaucoup de problèmes avec la sienne, et je ne sais pas grand-chose sur celle d'Edmund. On peut dire que tu es, en quelque sorte, mon dernier espoir…_

_Réponds-moi aussi vite que possible,_

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Aymeric Fontenroy. »_

***

-…Sérieux ?

-Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Adam regarda son père avec suspicion. Lui voyait très bien où était le problème. Il lui avait même donné un nom : « Père qui râle parce que son gosse est un sorcier » Il aurait dû refuser directement, et pas donner son accord avec un air détaché.

-Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas de problème avec ça ? insista le né-moldu.

-Tu veux qu'il vienne ?

-Bah oui.

-Alors c'est bon.

Adam ne répliqua pas, incrédule. Nan, c'était vraiment trop bizarre. Il lança un regard à sa mère qui haussa les épaules, puis se leva et monta dans sa chambre pour écrire sa réponse. Il dut s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour être à la hauteur de la syntaxe et du vocabulaire de son ami. Il avait toujours trouvé que le Serpentard parlait un peu trop bien, mais à l'écrit, c'était pire.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son travail, il glissa la lettre dans une enveloppe, écrivit l'adresse d'Aymeric en la recopiant sur sa lettre puis sortit la poster. Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller pour le courrier destiné aux sorciers, aussi la mit-il simplement dans une boîte aux lettres. L'adresse d'Aymeric devait quand même exister dans les registres moldus.

***

Le temps passa. Adam prit son temps pour répondre à la lettre de Sally et l'informa de la prochaine présence de leur ami chez lui, sans pour autant répéter tout ce que le Serpentard avait mis dans son message. Ensuite, il attendit une réponse, chaque jour paraissant plus long et ennuyant que le précédent.

Le né-moldu ne sortait presque pas de chez lui. Il avait été tellement gêné en rencontrant Jimmy, l'année précédente ! Celui qui avait été son meilleur ami… il lui avait parlé comme à une vague connaissance. Il voulait réparer cette erreur, mais n'avait pas la force d'y faire face.

A son plus grand soulagement, son père s'était sensiblement calmé. Il avait cru que ce n'était qu'à cause de son retour et que ce serait temporaire, mais le paternel, bien qu'un peu distant, était redevenu normal, même si Adam le surprenait parfois à le regarder avec un air étrange. Sa mère, par contre, stressait un peu à l'idée d'héberger un petit sorcier chez elle.

Un matin de début août, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le sang d'Adam ne fit qu'un tour. Ca ne pouvait qu'être son ami. N'importe quel autre personne… normale aurait sonné. Il se précipita et ouvrit la porte, impatient. Aymeric attendait derrière, seul et souriant maladroitement. Le né-moldu se calma un peu et le fit rapidement entrer en l'aidant à porter ses bagages.

-T'aurais pu faire un effort niveau fringues, fit-il remarquer en riant malgré lui.

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux sur sa tenue, composée d'une chemise bleu ciel, d'un pantalon de velours noir maintenu par une large ceinture rouge écarlate et d'une longue cape bleue marine. Assez spécial, très peu moldu.

-Je ne savais pas quoi mettre, avoua l'invité. C'est la cape qui fait trop, c'est ça ?

Adam hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa inutilement le sang-pur. J'aurais dû le savoir…

-…N'en fais pas tout un plat, non plus. Bon, mes parents sont sortis. On va monter tes affaires dans ma chambre.

Aymeric acquiesça et saisit une de ses deux malles. Son ami prit l'autre et monta devant lui pour montrer le chemin.

-J'imagine que c'est plus petit que chez toi ?

-Effectivement. Mais c'est beaucoup plus chaleureux. Vivant.

Adam haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Il l'avait rangée quelques jours auparavant et avait libéré de la place pour un lit de camp.

-Tu peux dormir dans mon lit, déclara-t-il. Je prends celui-là.

-Je ne veux pas te… protesta Aymeric.

Le né-moldu lui fit signe de se taire.

-C'est de la pure politesse ! Et puis, si je te fais dormir sur le lit de camp, ma mère me tuera.

-Je vois.

Le Serpentard posa sa malle près du lit et regarda l'ensemble de la pièce. Il semblait presque fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

-C'est vraiment différent des maisons de sorcier, fit-il finalement. Tous ces livres colorés, ces photos moldues qui ne bougent pas, ces choses étranges sur ton bureau…

Adam sourit.

-Il te reste un mois pour tout découvrir ! Allez, viens, on va manger quelque chose !

***

Aymeric restait stoïque, assis sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Adam lui avait donné une canette de Coca et ouvert un paquet de chips. Le né-moldu observa son ami, qui regardait sa boisson sans un mot. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-…Rassure-moi, tu sais comment l'ouvrir ?

-Non, avoua le sang-pur. Je n'avais jamais vu de chose comme ça.

Adam se retint de rire et lui montra comment faire avec sa propre canette.

-C'est pas vraiment compliqué, tu vois…

-Désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas ! Essaie.

Aymeric s'exécuta et réussit à ouvrir sa boisson après de laborieux efforts. Le né-moldu se força à rester impassible malgré le rire qui le tenaillait. Voir un sorcier s'escrimer avec la technologie moldue la plus simple était assez amusant.

Une fois leur repas frugal terminé, les deux garçons s'installèrent dans le salon.

-Pourquoi t'es arrivé tout seul ? demanda soudain Adam.

Cette question le taraudait depuis un moment, il avait eu l'impression de se voir lui-même l'année précédente, lorsque son père s'était éclipsé sitôt arrivé chez Sally.

-Mes parents sont partis en Amérique ce matin, expliqua le Serpentard. J'ai utilisé notre cheminée jusqu'à un point d'arrivée pas trop loin d'ici, puis je n'ai eu qu'à trouvé ta maison.

-Un point d'arrivée ? Ici ? s'étonna le né-moldu.

-Ce n'est pas surprenant. Le réseau de cheminée est très développé, et il existe de nombreux points d'arrivée un peu partout dans le pays.

-Vraiment partout ?

-Presque chaque ville dispose d'un point d'arrivée. Ici, il se situe à quelques rues de ta maison… c'est vraiment pas loin.

-Et pour tes bagages ?

-…Une plus grande cheminée !

***

L'arrivée des parents d'Adam le surprit plus qu'autre chose. Son père se montra agréable, différent, et sa mère horriblement gênée. Elle n'osait rien demander à leur invité qui, pendant le dîner, entretint la conversation presque à lui seul, parlant de tout et de rien. Le né-moldu fut sincèrement impressionné par son ami qui, sous ses airs timides et maladroits, cachait un esprit vif et subtil. Le principe de base d'un Serpentard, en somme.

Adam fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Effectivement, Aymeric était digne de sa Maison. Mais lui ? Etant à Serdaigle, il était censé être une sorte de génie en couche-culotte, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment plus intelligent que les autres, et n'avait aucun talent particulier qui le placerait au-dessus de ses semblables.

Après le dîner, les deux élèves se réinstallèrent devant la télévision. Adam affalé dans le canapé, Aymeric assis sagement à côté de lui. Il semblait captivé par la série qui passait à l'écran.

-Les moldus ont vraiment beaucoup d'imagination, glissa-t-il à son hôte sans quitter l'émission des yeux. Par contre, je ne comprends pas comment cet homme fait pour voyager dans le temps sans être un sorcier…

-Il utilise la technologie, répondit le né-moldu en haussant les épaules.

-C'est possible ? s'étonna Aymeric.

-Non, mais dans le futur, ça le sera peut-être… beaucoup de scientifiques planchent dessus, tu sais.

-Je me demande pourquoi les moldus désirent toujours ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir…

-Les sorciers ne le font pas ?

-La plupart d'entre nous ont ce qu'ils veulent grâce à la magie.

-C'est triste.

Le sang-pur détacha les yeux de la TV, surpris.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah… C'est un peu facile, non ? Un coup de baguette magique et hop ! on a ce qu'on veut. Pas de satisfaction du travail accompli, tout ça.

-Ce n'est pas toujours si simple… et puis, les moldus aussi utilisent des « raccourcis » pour arriver à ce qu'ils veulent.

-D'accord, mais…

Adam fit une pause, cherchant quoi répondre. Sur le moment, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Aymeric n'avait pas tord. Les sorciers utilisaient peut-être la magie, mais la technologie était une sorte de magie, elle aussi.

-T'as peut-être raison, concéda-t-il en reportant son attention sur la télévision.

Cependant, son esprit était tout autre part.

***

Le mois d'août passa à une vitesse assez spectaculaire. Adam fut ravi de voir son ami s'habituer aussi rapidement au mode de vie moldu de sa famille, et il commença à regretter la rentrée prochaine. Depuis qu'Aymeric était là, il avait l'impression que ses parents étaient redevenus complètement normaux. Dans un sens, c'était plus qu'étrange.

Il était presque certain que son père avait un problème avec les sorciers ou la magie. Son comportement passé l'avait prouvé. Quant à sa mère, elle semblait s'être calmée, mais il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle était déçue. Le né-moldu se demanda s'il aurait le courage de rentrer chez lui à Noël et d'affronter les sentiments apparents de ses parents sans avoir Aymeric comme… bouclier.

Une semaine avant la rentrée, comme promis, Adam rejoignit Sally au Chemin de Traverse. Lui et Aymeric utilisèrent le fameux réseau de cheminée. L'un des points d'arrivée se trouvait à l'intérieur du Chaudron Baveur, un autre dans la rue marchande elle-même. Le né-moldu se montra rétif à l'utilisation d'une cheminée comme moyen de transport. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était lors de sa fuite de Poudlard, et il ne s'était pas posé trente-six milles questions avant.

Le Serpentard passa en premier. Il entra dans les flammes émeraudes, sourit à son camarade puis disparut dans un bruit de succion écoeurant. Adam hésita avant de l'imiter. Il énonça clairement sa destination et fut aspiré à son tour. A nouveau, le tunnel noir, sans haut ni bas, les lumières orangées… la Porte des Etoiles, mais en moins coloré !

Le né-moldu déboucha au Chaudron Baveur. Aymeric l'attendait.

-Ca a été ?

Adam acquiesça vaguement, déboussolé.

-Euh… ouais, bredouilla-t-il. Je me demande si les scénaristes sont des sorciers…

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien. T'as vu Sally quelque part ?

-Je ne me suis pas éloigné d'ici. A mon avis, elle doit être dans la salle commune.

Cette dernière était la salle principale, dans laquelle le Serdaigle avait fait la connaissance d'Allan Ring, son mystérieux guide soi-disant employé par Poudlard. Comme ils se trouvaient au premier étage, les deux élèves durent descendre, arrivant à l'arrière du bar. Ils avaient vu sur toute la salle et ne tardèrent pas à repérer leur amie. Sally était là, accompagnée par son père, son frère et sa sœur. Zack était également présent, avec son frère et son père. Hermione et Ellen complétaient le tableau.

-Salut ! fit Adam en s'approchant. On est en retard ?

Sally se leva et vint embrasser ses amis, heureuse de les voir. Les autres accueillirent gentiment le Serdaigle, mais le père de Zack regarda Aymeric d'un mauvais œil, s'attirant les foudres d'Hermione. Le frère du Gryffondor, Léon, un peu en retrait, leva les yeux de son livre et détailla les nouveaux arrivants.

-A peine, sourit Sally en les invitant à s'asseoir. On parlait de l'évènement principal de cette année.

-Un évènement ? s'étonna le né-moldu. Encore une visite surprise ?

La Gryffondor secoua la tête.

-Ca n'a rien à voir.

-La Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a lieu cette année, l'informa Hermione, rêveuse.

-Hein ?

Adam regarda autour de lui. Tout le monde semblait savoir de quoi elle parlait, sauf lui. Il soupira, lassé.

-C'est un tournoi assez important, lui expliqua la né-moldue. Au départ, elle rassemblait trois écoles réputées de sorcellerie. Un champion était choisi pour chacune d'elles, puis des épreuves avaient lieues pour les départager. Le gagnant recevait une coupe et une somme d'argent assez importante, et son établissement scolaire était auréolé de gloire…

-Cette année, le tournoi se déroule en Egypte, il me semble, l'interrompit Harry. En tant qu'ancien champion, on m'a prié d'y assister. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y aurait un environ d'une demi-douzaine d'écoles de sorcellerie représentées cette année.

Ca semblait plus l'ennuyer qu'autre chose, mais il ne le dit pas explicitement.

***

-C'est si important que ça ? soupira Adam.

-Poudlard n'a plus gagné depuis que mon père y a participé, rétorqua Sally. C'est dommage que ça se passe dans un autre pays, j'aurais bien voulu voir les épreuves.

-On pourra essayer dans quatre ans, ricana Zack. Enfin, toi, parce que je ne compte pas me mettre en danger pour une coupe, même en or.

Le né-moldu écarquilla les yeux. C'était dangereux, en plus ? Evidemment, c'était sorcier… il aurait dû s'en douter. Il ne comprenait toujours pas l'attirance des sorciers pour les jeux de ce genre. Le Quidditch, par exemple, était le sport le plus brutal qu'il avait jamais vu. Et parce que l'infirmière était capable de soigner n'importe quoi, les joueurs délaissaient la délicatesse et le fair-play, cassant les membres de leurs adversaires, ou les leurs, s'ils n'avaient pas de chance.

Adam soupira une nouvelle fois et attrapa un des livres dont il avait besoin pour son cours d'Etude des Runes. Aymeric avait déjà son manuel d'Arithmancie et cherchait celui de Divination. Le Serpentard était resté très silencieux depuis leur arrivée, sans doute à cause du père de Zack, une véritable tête à claques.

-Adam, on a trouvé le livre sur les créatures fantastiques d'Angleterre ! lui cria Sally, quelques rayons plus loin.

Le né-moldu la rejoignit et prit le livre avec reconnaissance. En se retournant pour rejoindre Aymeric, un mouvement derrière un autre rayon attira son attention. Intrigué, il le contourna et tomba nez à nez avec Selena Malfoy. La Serpentard le bâillonna d'une main et lui fit signe de se taire. Adam acquiesça et elle le libéra.

-Ne me dis pas que tu espionnais Sally ? murmura-t-il sur un ton réprobateur.

-Je suis venue acheter mes livres, crétin, répliqua la blonde.

-Alors pourquoi tu restes cachée ?

-Sally n'a sûrement pas envie de me voir, et son père encore moins. Et puis, cette histoire de complot étranger m'inquiète.

-…Sérieusement ? Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

Selena lui lança un regard noir.

-Je ne suis pas mon père, siffla-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune raison de la haïr. En fait, je l'aime bien, même si ce n'est sûrement pas réciproque. Sa famille a de bonnes raisons de détester la mienne…

Elle s'arrêta, le regarda puis fronça froidement les sourcils.

-Tu répètes ça à quelqu'un et tout le monde saura pour ce qui s'est passé cet hiver.

Adam la regarda partir d'un pas énergique, abasourdi. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas nette. Il posa les yeux sur les livres qu'elle avait oublié de prendre : le livre sur les créatures magiques et un manuel d'Arithmancie. Simple coïncidence ou choix délibéré ? Le né-moldu frissonna puis tourna les talons et retrouva ses amis.


	47. Chapitre 46 : Rentrée nostalgique

Pas deux semaines d'attente, cette fois-ci ! Veinards ! *BAFF*

**Shebang :** Content que ça plaise encore :) Effectivement, je trouve le couple Hermione/Ron super bateau. Franchement, est bien trop bien pour lui. Pour la rivalité Malfoy/Potter, je trouvais juste stupide de la continuer avec leurs gosses. Eux aussi ont leur mot à dire ! Et puis, Selena n'est pas du genre à se faire dicter sa conduite, même si elle est sait que ce sera dur de se faire apprécier par Sally ^^

**Shinakun : **Cette histoire de Tournoi m'a bouffé pendant toute la deuxième année. Je voulais absolument l'inclure, et cette troisième saison est idéale pour ça...

**jpdionne : **Merci... et plus besoin d'avoir hâte, le chap' est là xD

**Rootswoods : **Mais justement ! J'ai précisé dans un chapitre ("Lexandre") qu'un Animagus sous forme animale ne craint rien. Lexandre était sous cette forme, mais McGonagall pas, vu qu'elle devait être en train de dormir. Pour Adelphe, c'est plus compliqué, mais le pourquoi du comment sera sans doute expliqué... un jour ! Pour les fautes... j'ai toujours hésité pour "tort", mais maintenant je sais quoi mettre. Par contre, pour courir, c'est bizarre, je sais qu'il nn'y a qu'un seul "r", alors je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait cette erreur Oo

Fiou ! Maintenant, voici le chapitre de la rentrée en troisième année ! Youpi ! Bonne lecture à tous ! *super enthousiaste*

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 46 :**

« Adam ! »

Le né-moldu se redressa vivement.

-Finn ?!

Dans le lit à côté du sien, Aymeric se retourna en grognant, sans pour autant se réveiller. Adam fronça les sourcils. Il aurait juré que Finn l'avait appelé…

« Oui, c'est moi… je suis désolé de te déranger à cette heure de la nuit. »

Le Serdaigle jeta un œil à son réveil. Il indiquait quatre heures et demie. Le garçon grimaça, se leva discrètement et descendit au rez-de-chaussée sans faire de bruit. Il entra dans le salon, fermant la porte derrière lui, alluma la lumière et s'installa dans le canapé. L'endroit était désert, mais il sentait la présence de Finn dans son esprit.

-Toujours là ?

« Oui. »

Le né-moldu soupira.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me réveilles à cette heure, alors que tu ne m'as pas contacté de toutes les vacances ?

Petit silence gêné, ou quelque chose comme ça. L'élu sembla chercher ses mots, puis émit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un soupir, mais un soupir spirituel. Etrange.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'ai aucune excuse. »

-Quoi ? T'as juste… oublié de me parler ? railla Adam, légèrement vexé.

« Non ! Mais après avoir quitté le monastère, je suis tombé sur Lucien et Oscar, et nous voyageons ensemble depuis. »

Adam haussa un sourcil, relativement surpris. Il aurait cru que les deux disciples soient partis beaucoup plus loin qu'aux alentours du monastère des élus. Après tout, ils étaient censés fuir leur passé, non ?

« Oscar est devenu fragile… il ne contrôle plus du tout son don. Son pouvoir peut s'activer à chaque fois qu'il utilise ses cordes vocales. »

Le né-moldu écarquilla les yeux.

-Ca veut dire qu'il ne peut même plus rire ?!

« Entre autre. Tant que je suis conscient, j'arrive à endiguer son pouvoir et à lui permettre de vivre normalement, donc ce n'est pas un problème. Je n'ai pas besoin de me reposer à l'excès, une ou deux heures par jour me suffisent. »

Adam soupira. Que s'était-il passé ? Peut-être qu'Oscar avait fait une sorte d'overdose pendant son combat avec Lexus, qui sait. Néanmoins, quelque chose le chiffonnait. Il comprit quoi et grimaça.

-Et pourquoi tu m'en parles ? demanda-t-il en craignant le pire.

« Cette situation ne peut durer indéfiniment. J'aimerais que tu trouves un moyen d'aider Oscar. Autrefois, l'Ordre de la Lumière était plus proche des sorciers, et je suis certain que des cas comme le sien se sont déjà présentés et ont été répertoriés. J'ai entendu dire que la bibliothèque de Poudlard contenait des livres très rares, même uniques. S'il y a un endroit où on peut trouver un remède, c'est là-bas. »

-Tu es sûr ?

« Non, mais il faut essayer. »

Le né-moldu hocha la tête inutilement. Si ça se limitait à des recherches, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser. Lire des livres n'allait sûrement pas mettre sa vie en danger. Quoique… on disait que quelques livres rares n'étaient pas très amicaux avec ceux qui voulaient les consulter. Certains d'entre eux avaient des dents, des griffes et pleins d'autres trucs coupants et n'hésitaient pas à s'en servir.

-D'accord, céda-t-il après un moment de réflexion. Je vais vous aider.

« Merci beaucoup ! »

-Mais je ne te promets rien !

« Je comprends. Désolé, j'aurais voulu parler plus longtemps, mais maintenir ce contact me demande de l'énergie, et j'en ai besoin pour contenir le pouvoir d'Oscar. »

-Combien de temps peux-tu tenir ?

« Autant qu'il le faudra, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je te recontacterai dans deux semaines, en espérant que tu aies trouvé quelque chose. »

Adam s'apprêta à répondre mais ne dit rien. Finn n'était plus là. Le garçon resta un long moment sur place, un peu déboussolé. Cette conversation, comme toutes celles qu'il avait en pensée, était légèrement surréaliste. Par contre, le problème d'Oscar existait bel et bien. L'année risquait d'être longue…

***

Adam prit une grande inspiration et traversa le mur de brique, débouchant sur le quai neuf trois-quarts. Il s'éloigna sensiblement pour permettre à Aymeric de passer, puis tous deux cherchèrent leurs amis du regard.

Le né-moldu repéra Thomas, en pleine conversation avec une femme qui devait être sa mère adoptive. Il hésita à aller le saluer mais suivit finalement Aymeric, qui avait déniché Edmund, en train de monter ses affaires dans un wagon. Le Poufsouflle sourit largement et les voyant arriver et leur fit un signe de la main.

-Ca fait plaisir de vous voir, dit-il en tirant sa malle à l'intérieur. Vous avez vu les autres ?

-Pas encore, répondit le né-moldu en soulevant sa propre valise.

Edmund la saisit et la déposa à l'intérieur. Lorsque tous leurs bagages furent à montés, les trois élèves cherchèrent un compartiment vide. Ils en trouvèrent un vers l'arrière du train et s'y installèrent avec soulagement. Quelques minutes plus tard, Vincent apparut à l'entrée et sourit en les voyant.

-Je vous ai cherché partout, fit-il avec une pointe de reproche. Sally et Zack sont derrière moi… enfin, étaient.

Il regarda derrière lui, surpris, puis haussa les épaules et déposa ses bagages dans un coin avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Edmund. Techniquement, toutes les places étaient prises, mais en se serrant, ils pouvaient accueillir deux personnes supplémentaires.

-Bonnes vacances ? demanda laconiquement Adam.

-Pas mal, répondit le Poufsouffle. Plutôt tranquille, en fait.

-Horribles, soupira Vincent en s'accoudant à la tablette. Je suis content de pouvoir rester dix mois loin de chez moi.

-Salut la compagnie !

Les quatre élèves se retournèrent vers Sally, apparue dans l'encadrement de la porte. Zack se trouvait derrière elle, les yeux levés au ciel. La Gryffondor embrassa ses amis puis s'installa à côté d'Adam, le comprimant contre Aymeric. Son cousin s'assit en face d'elle, apparemment exténué.

-La prochaine fois, compte pas sur moi pour porter tes affaires, grommela-t-il. Franchement, tout ça parce que tu t'es levée trop tard !

-Désolé s'il me faut du temps pour me préparer, répliqua la brune. Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas une débraillée !

Adam étouffa son rire naissant, ne voulant pas froisser Zack, qui s'était pris la remarque de plein fouet. Les autres aussi se retenaient de rire, et ce tableau arracha un sourire au né-moldu. Une nouvelle année allait commencer, et a priori, elle allait être plus normale que les précédentes, malgré sa promesse d'aider Finn à trouver un remède. Et sa promesse de retrouver les descendants d'Eleanora et Emilia.

Finalement, l'année ne risquait pas d'être normale.

***

Le train arriva à destination tard dans la soirée, comme à son habitude. Adam monta dans un carrosse avec Aymeric, Zack et Vincent. Pendant que ses amis discutaient, il garda les yeux rivés sur les chevaux squelettiques et silencieux. Leur vue lui donna un sérieux coup au moral, car elle lui rappela les morts qu'il avait vues. Celle de Léo, puis de Lexus. Sérieusement, combien d'enfants de son âge avaient-ils déjà affronté deux morts ? S'il était resté moldu, ça ne serait sans doute jamais arrivé…

Les véhicules s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres du château. Adam descendit avec ses amis, retrouva Sally et Edmund, puis tous se dirigèrent dans un silence relatif vers la grande porte d'entrée. Ils passèrent directement dans la Grande Salle et s'y installèrent, attendant la Répartition. Le né-moldu sourit en voyant les têtes effrayées des nouveaux venus. Il se souvenait de cette expérience, assez désagréable, et se détourna d'eux. Vincent discutait avec Robert et Théodore, tous trois paraissaient enthousiastes.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? leur demanda Adam, intrigué.

-Du Tournoi des trois Sorciers, répondit Vincent.

-Oh, c'est vrai…

-Il paraît que Thomas Winchester va faire partie de la délégation, révéla Théodore. A mon avis, il a toutes les chances d'être choisi, et même de gagner !

-C'est vrai que c'est un très bon sorcier, confirma Robert. Sans doute le meilleur de notre Maison.

-Est-ce qu'il veut participer, au moins ? intervint le né-moldu.

Les autres se regardèrent, surpris.

-Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas ? s'étonna Vincent.

-…Parce que c'est dangereux ?

-Il faut savoir prendre des risques, sourit Robert. Fort comme il est, Thomas ne risque rien.

Adam secoua la tête, peu convaincu, et s'écarta de la conversation. Il chercha Thomas des yeux, en vain, puis se reconcentra sur la Répartition. Ils en étaient déjà à la lettre « P » et il ne restait qu'une petite dizaine d'élèves.

Après que tous les élèves aient été répartis, la directrice annonça le dîner. Le né-moldu mangea peu, plongé dans ses pensées. Thomas allait-il réellement tenter sa chance ? Il était très fort, mais quand même… Adam se rappela de la fois où le descendant de Godric lui avait sauvé la mise. Quel sort avait-il utilisé, encore ? Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, mais revoyait le mur de terre devant lui, barrière infranchissable créée par la magie. Si Thomas était capable de faire quelque chose comme ça, il devait maîtriser n'importe quel autre sort, non ?

Le repas se termina dans un joyeux brouhaha auquel le né-moldu ne participa que très peu. Lorsque la directrice annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher, il ne se fit pas prier et suivit le flot d'élèves qui sortait de la salle. Il retrouva Vincent dans la foule et tous deux montèrent jusque dans leur salle commune. Leur dortoir était, cette année, encore un étage plus haut, ce qui lui arracha un soupir.

-J'imagine même pas le nombre d'étages qu'on devra monter en dernière année, grommela-t-il en s'engageant dans l'escalier.

-Moins non plus, grimaça Vincent.

Une fois arrivé dans le dortoir, totalement identique à celui qu'ils avaient l'année dernière, ils choisirent leur lit respectif et commencèrent à défaire leurs bagages. Leurs camarades arrivèrent rapidement et les imitèrent presque silencieusement. Ils étaient tous morts de fatigue. Une fois prêt, Adam se changea et se glissa dans son lit, refermant le rideau autour de lui. Il s'endormit quelques secondes à peine après avoir fermé les yeux.

***

-…Salut !

Adam ouvrit un œil fatigué et étouffa un soupir et voyant la forme fantomatique flotter au-dessus de lui. Il l'avait oublié, celui-là.

-Léo…

-Ca fait deux mois que je n'ai parlé à personne de vivant, je suis tellement heureux de voir que…

-Du calme ! Attends que je m'habille… je te rejoins en bas.

Le spectre sourit de toutes ses dents et disparut dans le matelas. Le né-moldu résista à l'envie de se recoucher, se leva et s'habilla aussi discrètement que possible. Il s'escrima une bonne minute avec sa robe puis, enfin prêt, descendit dans la salle commune. Léo n'était pas seul, il avait également réveillé son lointain parent, qui dormait à moitié dans le canapé.

-Mes deux amis sont là ! s'écria le jeune garçon en bondissant à travers la pièce. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je vous attends !

-Désolé pour ça, s'excusa Thomas en soupirant. Léopold est incontrôlable.

-C'est pas ta faute, sourit Adam en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Bonnes vacances ?

-Pas trop mal, et toi ?

-Même chose.

Le né-moldu sourit et regarda Léo qui voletait vers eux.

-Parlons de choses plus sérieuses, dit ce dernier en changeant radicalement de ton. Thomas, vas-tu participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

-Oui, répondit le septième année sans une once d'hésitation.

Adam s'étonna de la conviction avec laquelle il l'avait dit mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Léo sembla dépité et descendit à leur hauteur.

-C'est dangereux, tu sais ? En temps que membre de ta famille, je dois te prévenir que tu risques d'être blessé… ou pire.

Le né-moldu sentit son estomac se nouer. Lui aussi y avait pensé. Pourtant, Thomas semblait plutôt serein.

-Je veux prouver ma valeur, dit-il en se levant. Désolé, mais tu ne feras pas changer d'avis. J'irai en Egypte, je tenterai ma chance.

Sur ce, il partit d'un pas digne et grimpa les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir, au dernier étage. Adam se leva et soupira en pensant que, dans quelques années, ce serait à lui de gravir sept étages pour aller dormir. Quelle plaie.

-Il me considère comme un enfant, marmonna Léo.

Le Serdaigle détailla le fantôme de la tête aux pieds, blasé.

-Tu es un enfant, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Mon esprit est âgé, j'ai la sagesse des siècles passés… !

-Mais tu te comportes comme un petit garçon.

-C'est faux !

-La preuve ! Quel personne sensée réveillerait deux personnes en pleine nuit pour dire à l'une d'entre elle de ne pas partir pour un voyage qui sera organisé dans deux mois ?

Le jeune spectre s'empourpra, ou du moins sembla s'empourprer, puis grommela quelque chose et s'en alla, traversant rageusement Adam et le mur derrière lui. Le né-moldu frissonna à son contact et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il regarda les escaliers à sa droite, hésitant. Ca faisait quand même trois étages à monter pour retourner dans son lit. Il préférait encore attendre ici que le jour se lève.

Tout en s'installant le plus confortablement possible dans son siège, il marmonna d'une voix agacée et presque inaudible :

-Fichu gamin !


	48. Chapitre 47 : De l'ennui à l'action

Tada, nouveau chapitre. Il va introduire un type de narration un peu différent de d'habitude... et vous comprendrez pourquoi bien assez tôt. Sinon, il ne sert strictement à rien. Quoique...

**Shinakun : **Tout est possible... (inquiétant, n'est-ce pas ?!)

**Valabo : **COntent que ça te plaise ! Effectivement, comme tu le dis, c'est assez simple d'écrire sur un sujet comme HP. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de commencer à fanfictionner là-dessus, l'univers de JK Rowling est ordonné mais on peut y rajouter un tas de chose, c'est l'idéal ! Et oui, c'est vrai qu'Adam est devenu un cachottier expérimenté. Maintenant, reste à savoir s'il arrivera à tout emporter avec lui dans sa tombe...

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 47 :**

-Les runes sont sans aucun doute la plus vieille forme d'écriture apparue dans beaucoup de pays, ce qui nous indique que…

Le coude d'Adam dérapa de son bureau. Le garçon se cogna à la table et étouffa un cri de douleur. Il se redressa, rassura Vincent d'un geste et se massa le menton en reportant son attention sur son professeur. Pourquoi avait-il choisi ce cours, déjà ? Ah, oui, le côté mystique. Eh ben, c'était raté.

-…de plus, selon les cultures, certains sigles se ressemblent mais ont un sens complètement différent, même s'il est possible d'établir un lien entre…

Le né-moldu baissa les yeux sur son livre. Il avait devant lui quelque chose qui ressemblait à un alphabet runique. Ce dernier comportait pas moins d'une cinquantaine de symboles correspondant à des sons bizarres dont certains étaient presque impossibles à retranscrire en anglais classique. Il tourna vaguement les pages et grimaça en voyant les textes runiques défiler devant ses yeux.

-…vous pouvez prendre un nouveau parchemin, nous allons passer à l'histoire des runes occidentales, et tout particulièrement celle des runes de notre pays, sans aucun doute les plus intéressantes de ce secteur grâce à…

Adam regarda son parchemin vierge et saisit sa plume avec résignation.

***

Le professeur Galdrar demanda à ses élèves de sortir leur baguette. Un certain nombre d'entre eux le firent avec enthousiasme, mais d'autres semblaient plus réticents.

-Pour commencer l'année, je vous propose une séance de duels, avec sorts et contre-sorts, bien entendu. J'espère que ces vacances ne vont ont pas rouillé, en tout cas. Mais pas d'effusion de sang, vous êtes prévenus.

Certains élèves grimacèrent. Le directeur adjoint posa une feuille blanche sur son bureau et lui jeta un sortilège. Petit à petit, des noms commencèrent à apparaître dessus, tous groupés par paires.

-Le premier duel opposera Thomas Winchester…

Des murmures envahirent la pièce. Le Serdaigle se leva et rejoignis son professeur, un peu gêné. Tout le monde prenait sa victoire pour acquis… c'était assez lourd, à la fin. Le jeune homme espéra tomber sur quelqu'un d'assez fort et audacieux pour tenir contre lui. L'idéal, ça aurait été…

-…à Laurence Weasley.

Une grande fille aux cheveux blonds très pâles et aux yeux bleus et perçants se leva à son tour, avec une grâce peu commune. Thomas déglutit. Laure était vraiment, vraiment très jolie, mais c'était également une puissante sorcière. La Gryffondor se posta à sa gauche, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

-Combat d'anthologie, lui souffla-t-elle en plaisantant.

-J'espère, répondit Thomas sans la regarder.

Les deux adversaires se placèrent face à face, séparés par une dizaine de mètres. Les autres élèves, connaissant leur puissance respective, déplacèrent leurs bancs vers l'arrière de la salle de classe, leur donnant plus d'espace.

-Allez-y !

Thomas leva sa baguette mais ne fit rien, attendant l'offensive. Laure le gratifia d'un sourire magnifique.

-Je vois… murmura-t-elle. Stupefix !

L'éclair rouge fonça sur le Serdaigle qui haussa un sourcil.

-Protego !

Un bouclier translucide apparut devant lui et absorba littéralement le sortilège, sa surface se teintant d'une couleur rouge écarlate. Thomas sourit à son tour, bien qu'un peu déconcerté. Tout le monde connaissait la nature de son bouclier, alors pourquoi lui lancer ce sortilège ? Il regarda son adversaire, qui arborait une mine impassible, puis secoua la tête. Tant pis pour elle…

-Reverto !

Toute l'énergie magique accumulée dans le bouclier se déchargea sur Laure sous la forme d'un éclair de stupefixion. La Gryffondor sauta sur le côté, à une vitesse surhumaine, mais n'évita pas totalement le sort. Son bras gauche pendait mollement contre son corps, comme endormi, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire narquoisement. Elle était droitière.

-Incarcerem ! incanta-t-elle en profitant de la surprise de son adversaire.

Thomas n'eut pas le temps de se protéger à nouveau. Les réflexes surhumains de Laure lui avaient permis d'esquiver, chose normalement impossible pour un contre-sort si rapide, et il était maintenant à sa merci. Le Serdaigle se retrouva instantanément ligoté par des cordes sorties de nulle part. Il essaya de se dégager, en vain. Son adversaire pointa sa baguette sur lui, bien décidée à en finir.

-Leonis !

Une forme dorée sortit de sa baguette et se mua en un buste de lionne rugissant et assez impressionnant, bien que totalement factice, qui bondit sur sa… proie, pattes et griffes en avant. Thomas ferma les yeux, serrant sa baguette de toutes ses forces. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois, il suffisait que…

-Moenia ! cria-t-il.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis plus rien. Le Serdaigle ouvrit les yeux, relativement surpris. Il faisait complètement noir. Est-ce que ça avait marché ? Les cordes le libérèrent doucement, lui rendant l'usage de ses mouvements. Le jeune homme avança une main, hésitant, et sourit lorsqu'elle rencontra un mur de terre humide. Il comprit rapidement que son sortilège l'avait complètement entouré, seul moyen d'échapper à la lionne de Laure.

Et quelle lionne ! C'était un des sorts les plus puissants qu'il avait connaissait. Il n'y avait que trois Gryffondor capables de l'utiliser à Poudlard, et Laure en faisait partie. Ca n'avait rien d'étonnant, c'était une sorcière vraiment très douée.

Le descendant de Godric se reprit et fronça les sourcils, songeur. Sa muraille était solide, mais pas infranchissable. Il devait trouver un moyen de tourner le combat à son avantage.

-Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Une lueur blanche bleutée envahit le petit espace. Thomas baissa les yeux sur le sol et sourit. Il pouvait toujours essayer…

***

-…donc, le XIIème siècle marqua la disparition progressive des runes dans l'écriture. Ce changement se radicalisa avec les nouvelles lois édictées en 1145. Par la suite, beaucoup de grands sorciers constatèrent…

Adam étouffa un bâillement. Ce premier cours d'Etude des Runes était aussi… passionnant qu'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Sur le coup, le né-moldu aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que quelque chose vienne interrompre le professeur, une femme d'un certain âge complètement à l'ouest. Elle semblait plus intéressée par ce qu'elle racontait que par l'engouement inexistant de ses élèves.

Un bruit sourd venus du plafond interrompit les pensées du Serdaigle. Il leva la tête, bientôt imité par tous les autres élèves, et même le professeur. De la poussière tombait du plafond en assez grande quantité. Soudain, ce dernier se… brouilla, comme s'il devenait liquide, et des jambes apparurent, suivit par le reste d'un corps qui chuta puis se réceptionna sans problème sur ses deux pieds, au beau milieu de la salle de classe.

Adam faillit s'étrangler en reconnaissant Thomas. Le septième année, un peu désorienté, lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de main avant de s'excuser et de quitter la salle, par la porte, dans un silence total.

***

Thomas soupira de soulagement. La première partie de son plan était un succès. Il sourit en se remémorant la tête de ses jeunes camarades, surtout celle d'Adam, puis se dirigea dans la cage d'escalier. Pour que sa petite combine marche, il devait arriver avant que son sort ne disparaisse. Il lui restait environ deux minutes, pas plus. Il avait le temps.

Le jeune homme préféra ne pas tenter le diable et se mit à courir. Il grimpa à l'étage supérieur et ralentit en s'approchant de sa salle de classe. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur et se retint de rire en voyant tous les autres rivés sur son cocon de terre. Ils allaient être surpris ! Le Serdaigle ouvrit doucement la porte, visa Laure puis incanta :

-Expelliarmus !

La Gryffondor se tourna vers lui, interloquée. Sa baguette s'envola brusquement et alla se perdre dans un coin de la pièce. Thomas s'avança vers son adversaire, un peu gêné et désolé pour elle.

-Désolé, mais tu as perdu.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard énervé puis soupira et reconnut sa défaite. Les élèves applaudirent le vainqueur qui s'inclina devant eux avant de se tourner vers la perdante.

-Accio baguette, murmura-t-il.

La baguette magique de Laure lui vint en main. Il la tendit à sa camarade qui la prit brusquement et retourna à sa place d'un pas digne. Thomas soupira. Laure était forte et jolie, mais trop orgueilleuse.

***

Adam soupira en entrant dans la Grande Salle. Il restait dix minutes avant l'heure du dîner, et la pièce était loin d'être remplie. A la table des Serdaigles, Thomas était entouré par une foule d'élèves qui semblaient lui poser des questions.

-C'est à cause de ce matin ? demanda le né-moldu à Vincent.

-Sans doute, répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Le sortilège qu'il a utilisé pour passer à travers le sol et le plafond est très dur à maîtriser. Je ne savais même pas qu'on l'apprenait à Poudlard.

-Oh… ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.

Vincent lui lança un regard intrigué mais ne releva pas. Les deux Serdaigle s'installèrent à leur table et furent rapidement rejoints par Robert et Théodore.

-Vous avez entendu la nouvelle ? fit ce dernier en se penchant vers eux.

-Laquelle ? s'enquit Vincent.

-Thomas Winchester a battu Laure Weasley en duel !

Le sang-pur parut impressionné. Adam haussa un sourcil.

-Et alors… ?

-Laure Weasley est une des meilleures élèves de l'école, et la plus puissante de sa Maison, répondit son ami.

-Ah ouais, quand même.

Le né-moldu regarda son assiette vide. Tout ça ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Il savait que Thomas était vraiment très, très fort, et n'aurait pas été plus surpris si on lui avait dit qu'il était le plus fort de l'école.

Par contre, le descendant de Godric n'était peut-être pas plus fort que les champions des autres écoles de sorcellerie. Et il pourrait l'apprendre à ses dépends.

***

Thomas s'éclipsa de la Grande Salle avant la fin du dîner. S'il avait su que sa victoire déchaînerait les foules, il aurait laissé la lionne de Laure le mâchouiller sans rien dire ! Enfin, peut-être pas. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il aimait bien être le centre d'attention. Aujourd'hui, il avait prouvé qu'il était digne d'être champion en battant l'une des favorites pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Thomas Winchester, champion de Poudlard… ça sonnait plutôt bien.

-Winchester !

Le jeune homme grimaça et laissa Laure le rattraper. La Gryffondor s'arrêta à côté de lui, essoufflée.

-Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? lui demanda-t-elle directement.

Thomas plissa les yeux, surpris.

-Tu parles de quoi, là ?

-Je t'avais ligoté ! Comment as-tu pu créer cette muraille sans bouger ?

Le Serdaigle s'étonna puis afficha un air pensif. Ah, la façon dont il avait lancé le sort sans bouger… il n'allait certainement pas le révéler à une adversaire pareille ! En plus, il avait fait beaucoup de recherches et s'était beaucoup entraîné pour y arriver.

-Secret défense, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Laure haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

-Ca veut dire quoi ?

-C'est un secret !

-Tu ne me le diras pas ?

-Désolé, j'ai travaillé trop dur pour révéler ça à n'importe qui.

La Gryffondor sourit, resplendissante.

-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, répliqua-t-elle.

Ses cheveux ondulaient sans raison apparente et ses yeux étincelaient. Thomas se força à ne pas reculer, chose qu'il avait terriblement envie de faire. Cette fille… il y avait quelque chose d'anormal chez elle. Une force peu commune.

-Nous sommes en compétition, rétorqua-t-il en détournant les yeux. Jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous soit choisi comme champion, je garderai mes atouts pour moi.

La jeune femme soupira et s'éloigna gracieusement. Le Serdaigle soupira à son tour en regardant sa silhouette s'éloigner dans les couloirs. Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi elle avait du sang de vélane dans les veines et avait hérité de certains pouvoirs propres à leur race. Il avait toujours été sceptique face à cette possibilité, mais il commençait à croire qu'il y avait une part de vérité dedans.

***

Adam se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils de sa salle commune. Ce premier jour avait été plus qu'épuisant. Si l'Etude des Runes avait été d'un ennui terrible, les autres cours avaient été plus chargés, et il avait déjà des devoirs à rendre pour la semaine suivante. Il commençait presque à regretter sa maison et l'ambiance familiale qui y régnait. Au moins, il pouvait passer son temps devant la télé à ne rien faire. Et il ne devait pas porter de robe et de chapeau pointu. Tiens, en parlant de ça…

Le né-moldu enleva son couvre-chef et le regarda avec dédain. Il le portait depuis deux ans et n'arrivait toujours pas à le trouver normal. Pour lui, c'était encore un accessoire de sorcier de contes de fée, stupide et embarrassant.

Un soupir le sortit de ses pensées. Il se redressa un peu et vit Thomas affalé dans le canapé. Il avait l'air épuisé, lui aussi. Pas étonnant, il avait dû être pourchassé toute la journée par ses fans. Cette pensée fit sourire le troisième année, qui imaginait très bien la scène. Il se leva et s'approcha de son ami.

-J'peux avoir un autographe ? railla-t-il.

Le descendant de Godric grimaça.

-Me parle pas de ça ! geignit-il. J'ai passé une journée affreuse. Au début, je trouvais ça amusant, mais maintenant je crois que j'aurais dû laisser Laure Weasley gagner ce duel.

-Si tu participes au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ce sera encore pire…

Adam se mordit la lèvre. Il avait parlé sans réfléchir. Thomas fronça les sourcils.

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi, tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ? Léopold passe son temps à essayer de me faire changer d'avis… tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !

-Pas du tout ! répondit précipitamment le né-moldu. Je… désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

L'attrapeur le rassura d'un geste et passa une main dans ses cheveux, apparemment exténué.

-C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser… je suis juste fatigué. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers les escaliers. Adam le regarda, inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu Thomas dans cet état, même après la révélation choc sur Léo. En le voyant monter lentement les marches, le né-moldu sentit une bouffée de compassion monter en lui.

Quand même… sept étages !

***

Thomas se changea et s'écroula sur son lit. Une fois sous ses couvertures, il ferma les yeux. Le visage de Laure, fier et arrogant, flotta devant ses paupières. Il avait quelque chose d'inhumain que le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à identifier. La Gryffondor fut rapidement remplacée par la tête d'Adam, au regard triste et désolé. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé comme ça ? Adam était comme Léo, il s'inquiétait pour lui, rien de plus.

Thomas poussa un lourd soupir et sombra doucement dans un sommeil agité.

***

Adam mit son pyjama et se glissa dans son lit. Cette première journée avait été fatigante, et il restait encore de nombreux mois de cours. Le garçon soupira et remonta sa couverture jusqu'à son cou. Au moins, les lits étaient confortables…

* * *

Voilà, c'était la nouveauté. Je ne suis pas sûr de faire de narration partagée pour chaque chapitre, mais vu que les chemins d'Adam et Thomas vont se séparer, c'est sans doute la meilleure solution :)


	49. Chapitre 48 : Malade

Tadam, nouveau chapitre ! Pour celui-ci, pas de narration partagée, et vous comprendrez pourquoi :)

**Shinakun : **Lol et... bah merci :)

**Valabo : **vrai que Thomas est un personnage assez chouette. Plus puissant et sûr de ses capacités... Et même lorsqu'il aura fini Poudlard (il est en dernière année, quand même), il risque de revenir pour quelques évènements !

Sinon, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 48 :**

Le professeur Tranche était une femme grande et forte qui ne portait pas de robe ni de chapeau. Elle se contentait d'un pantalon de toile, d'une tunique grossière aux longues manches retroussées et d'une veste sans manches en cuir. Ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon approximatif qui laissait s'échapper un certain nombre de mèches folles. En la voyant pour la première fois, Adam eut l'impression d'être devant une mère de famille dépassée par les évènements. L'enseignante n'avait pas dû avoir autant d'élèves depuis un certain temps. Elle lui faisait un peu pitié, même.

Après un cours d'Histoire de la Magie réellement ennuyant, les Serdaigle avaient rejoint les Gryffondor pour leur premier cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Au plus grand étonnement du né-moldu, la leçon se passait en plein air. Des bancs et des tables grossiers avaient été disposés dans une partie du parc, entourés par une clôture plus décorative qu'autre chose. Adam s'installa à côté de Robert, face à Zack et Sally.

-Bienvenue à tous, s'enthousiasma le professeur. Je… j'ai rarement l'occasion d'avoir autant d'élèves, excusez-moi !

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, murmura le né-moldu.

Robert hocha la tête en étouffant un rire.

-Alors… sortez vos livres, nous allons commencer ce cours !

Adam ouvrit son sac et en sortit le précieux bouquin. Comme tous les livres du monde des sorciers, il avait l'air d'avoir bien vécu, même s'il était neuf. Le né-moldu feuilleta le début, intrigué par les images d'animaux bizarres et… mouvants qui s'étalaient devant lui.

-Commençons par le commencement. Qui peut me dire comment différencier une créature fantastique d'une créature commune ?

Quelques mains se levèrent. Adam leva la tête, intéressé par cette question. Le professeur Tranche donna la parole à une élève de Serdaigle, Anita Rose.

-Les critères de sélection sont ceux de la déclaration d'Ederwin, répondit-elle d'une assurée.

-C'est juste. D'ailleurs, Ederwin est représenté à la sixième page de votre manuel.

Adam regarda la fameuse page. Un homme d'apparence assez jeune, à la calvitie naissante, lui fit un signe de la tête solennel. Il portait un monocle et tenait un parchemin déroulé dans sa main droite.

-La déclaration d'Ederwin, continua l'enseignante, est extrêmement importante pour les sorciers. Elle sépare les peuples des bêtes, bien que de nos jours, beaucoup d'activistes la remettent en cause…

-Comme pour les centaures ? l'interrompit un Gryffondor, Evan Sartide, membre de l'équipe de Quidditch.

-…par exemple. La déclaration les présente comme des êtres primitifs, ce qui explique les relations tendues entre nos deux races. De nombreuses lois ont été votées pour améliorer leur position, mais le Ministère refuse encore de les considérer comme un véritable peuple intelligent.

Adam fronça les sourcils. Les centaures… des animaux ? Il se rappela ceux qu'il avait rencontrés l'année dernière… comment s'appelaient-ils encore ? Loren et… Torm. Si ce dernier lui avait paru un peu bourru, tous deux s'étaient montrés vraiment gentils avec lui, même s'il n'était qu'un sorcier. Comment pouvait-on les considérer comme des bêtes ?

Evan leva une nouvelle fois la main.

-Mais pourtant il y a un professeur centaure à l'école, non ?

-Effectivement, confirma la grande femme. Mais le professeur Firenze est une exception. C'est l'un des rares centaures à être entré en contact avec des humains de son plein gré, et sa nomination au poste de professeur remonte à l'époque où Dumbledore était le directeur de Poudlard.

Des murmures parcoururent la salle de classe improvisée. Adam haussa un sourcil. Encore ce Dumbledore ? Il avait l'air d'être vachement connu dans le monde des sorciers… bizarre. En deux ans, il avait compris que, dans ce monde de dingues, on était rarement connu pour des choses qui n'impliquaient pas la mort d'une ou plusieurs personnes. Qu'avaient donc été les exploits de ce Dumbledore ?

***

Adam découpa soigneusement ses racines de pissenlit et les ajouta à la mixture dans son chaudron. Il avait l'impression de faire de la cuisine, et ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas. Il aimait cuisiner, de toute manière.

-Toujours aussi doué, commenta Vincent. J'ail l'impression de servir à rien, c'est toi qui fais tout !

-N'exagère pas, sourit le né-moldu. Je me débrouille, c'est tout.

-C'est toi qui le dis…

Adam se détourna de lui et se mit à décortiquer les carapaces de cancrelat. Deux ans plus tôt, il aurait trouvé ça complètement répugnant et n'aurait jamais oser ne serait-ce que toucher une de ces choses, mais il avait appris à faire abstraction de son dégoût, et l'idée qu'il faisait une sorte de cuisine étrangère incorporant toute sorte d'ingrédients bizarres l'aidait assez. Après tout, dans certains pays, on mangeait des sauterelles, des araignées, des chats et des singes. Ce n'était pas vraiment pire.

Tout en s'étonnant de sa facilité à s'occuper de ces carapaces, le né-moldu les jeta dans son chaudron et commença à tourner doucement dedans. Vincent ajouta un liquide non identifié avec un air satisfait. La potion prit une teinte bleuâtre.

-C'est bon ? s'inquiéta Adam.

-D'après le livre… oui, répondit le sang-pur. Il faut juste qu'on prenne un éch…

Un bruit sourd l'interrompit. Les deux Serdaigle se retournèrent, intrigués. La potion de leurs voisins de derrière avait explosé, projetant d'étranges boules jeunes dans toute la pièce. L'une d'elle tomba dans le chaudron d'Adam et Vincent qui virent, médusés, leur potion virer au vert et commencer à fumer.

-Je pense que c'est mauvais signe, grimaça le sang-pur.

-Elle était pourtant parfaite, geignit son ami.

-Regarde, il y a des… bulles ?

-Quoi ?!

Adam fit mine de se pencher vers le chaudron mais se retint. C'était peut-être… non, c'était sûrement dangereux. Il recula même de quelques pas, ce dont il se félicita après coup, car quelques secondes plus tard, au milieu du brouhaha qui régnait dans la salle, ce fut au tour de sa potion d'exploser, suivie par deux ou trois autres. Le né-moldu mit ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger du liquide qui fusaient partout dans la pièce et étouffa un cri de douleur en sentant la mixture lui brûler les mains. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui jetait de l'eau bouillante. D'autres élèves semblaient ressentir la même chose et le chaos qu'était devenue la pièce redoubla.

Adam baissa les mains et vit que Vincent, moins rapide que lui, était tombé à terre. Sa joue droite fumait, tout comme ses mains. Le né-moldu hésita entre rire et s'inquiéter lorsqu'il vit que son ami, loin d'avoir l'air de souffrir, semblait complètement… stone. Comme s'il venait de s'enfiler deux ou trois seringues d'une drogue quelconque, il souriait à moitié, marmonnant des paroles dénuées de sens et ses yeux passaient d'un endroit à un autre sans s'arrêter plus de deux secondes. Adam leva la tête, mais personne ne faisait attention à eux. Une grande partie de la classe avait été touchée par le liquide bouillant et la prof paraissait déboussolée.

-Professeur ! appela le né-moldu. Je pense que vous devriez venir voir…

La jeune femme s'approcha et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de Vincent. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le ciel et disant quelque chose. Aussitôt, tous les élèves se turent, devenus muets. Adam écarquilla les yeux en le comprenant et essaya de dire quelque chose, en vain. La professeur Damant se racla la gorge, son calme retrouvé.

-Ceux qui ont été blessés, à gauche, les autres, à droite, et plus vite que ça !

Le né-moldu regarda ses mains et grimaça. Ca ne lui faisait bizarrement plus très mal, mais une grande partie du dos de ses mains était devenue grise et spongieuse. Il hésita une seconde puis rejoignit les blessés, qui arboraient tous le même problème que lui, à des niveaux divers.

-Bon, maintenant… vous, fit-elle en désignant le groupe de gauche, vous allez calmement vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Et ne traînez pas en route, c'est clair ?

Les « blessés » acquiescèrent et sortirent calmement. Adam sentit sa voix revenir dès qu'il quitta la salle et suivit ses camarades tout en s'inquiétant pour Vincent. C'était le seul élève à avoir réagi comme ça, pourquoi ?

***

Adam enfonça les doigts dans sa nouvelle peau grise. Il s'étonna de voir qu'il arrivait presque à y mettre sa main en entier et la retira. Le liquide transparent et poisseux qui la maculait le dégoûta et le persuada de laisser tomber son exploration cutanée et de laisser la potion de l'infirmière agir. Dans quelques heures, tout aurait complètement disparu. La magie avait du bon, parfois.

Le né-moldu leva la tête et lança un regard inquiet à Vincent, qui dormait dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. A son arrivée, il délirait toujours, et madame Pomfresh l'avait endormi pour le calmer. Selon elle, il aurait très mal réagi à leur potion à cause de quelque chose qu'il avait en lui. Cette supposition avait interpellé Adam. Que pouvait donc avoir son ami ?

Le Serdaigle soupira et se leva. Il était déjà tard, il n'avait rien mangé et il avait cours le lendemain. Il laissa Vincent à regrets et remonta jusqu'à sa salle commune, pensif. La pièce était presque vide. Quelques élèves terminaient leur devoir à une table et un autre lisait auprès du feu. Le né-moldu fut un peu déçu de ne pas voir Thomas et monta dans son dortoir. Il se changea rapidement et se coucha, morose.

***

-Il n'est toujours pas réveillé ?!

Sally avait presque crié. Derrière elle, Adam grimaça. L'infirmière allait sûrement les jeter dehors, elle détestait qu'on lui tienne tête et qu'on fasse du bruit. Zack, Aymeric et Edmund semblèrent penser la même chose que lui et esquissèrent un mouvement de recul. Pourtant, madame Pomfresh ne fit que secouer la tête.

-Non, toujours pas. Et je vous prierais de bien vouloir arrêter de hurler et de quitter cet endroit. J'ai des patients qui ont besoin de calme…

Relativement surprise, la Gryffondor s'excusa et tourna les talons. Une fois dehors, elle s'arrêta.

-Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Elle aurait dû te hurler dessus, fit Adam en fronçant les sourcils. C'est vrai que c'est bizarre.

-C'est peut-être mauvais signe, commenta Aymeric.

Un silence accueillit sa déclaration. Apparemment, chacun d'entre eux pensaient la même chose.

***

Une longue semaine passa, durant laquelle Vincent ne sortit pas de son sommeil. Ses amis se faisaient un sang d'encre, mais personne ne semblait avoir d'explication à leur fournir, jusqu'à la fin d'un cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal…

-Adam, tu pourrais rester quelques minutes ?

Le né-moldu acquiesça et s'approcha du bureau de son professeur, imité par Aymeric. Le Balafré les regarda tous les deux, en particulier le Serpentard, qui soutint son regard inquisiteur.

-Vous êtes tous deux de bons amis de Vincent Lewis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, confirma Adam avec empressement. Vous savez quelque chose ?

- Effectivement. Saviez-vous que votre ami a un dossier médical assez rempli ?

Les deux élèves se regardèrent, surpris. Le directeur adjoint soupira.

-Apparemment non… Ecoutez-moi bien. Vincent est atteint d'une maladie qui diminue ses capacités physiques et le rend plus fragile et sensible à de nombreuses substances normalement sans danger. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons contacté un spécialiste qui affirme que votre ami se réveillera dans moins de deux jours.

-Une… maladie ? répéta le né-moldu, bloqué sur cette idée.

Le Balafré acquiesça en silence. Adam se tourna vers Aymeric, qui semblait lui aussi sous le choc. Mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons. Le Serdaigle n'arrivait pas à comprendre… comment Vincent pouvait-il être malade ?

-Je pensais que la magie pouvait tout soigner, objecta-t-il avec un sursaut d'espoir.

-C'est normal que tu le penses, répondit le professeur Galdrar d'une voix douce. Hélas, ce n'est pas le cas. Il existe de nombreuses maladies encore incurables, et celle de Vincent en fait partie. Elle n'est pas mortelle, mais handicapante.

Adam se laissa tomber sur une chaise, choqué. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui faisait tant d'effets. Le Balafré l'avait précisé, ce n'était pas mortel. Mais alors, pourquoi sentait-il comme un poids au niveau de sa poitrine ? Il était triste pour Vincent, c'est vrai, mais en même temps… cette nouvelle le rassurait, elle signifiait que son ami n'était pas en danger. Alors pourquoi cette sensation ?

-Il n'existe pas de traitement expérimental ? intervint Aymeric. J'ai entendu dire qu'on en faisait de plus en plus, ces dernières années.

-Il n'y en a pas, répondit le directeur adjoint. La maladie de Vincent est rare. Le peu de cas ayant été recensés ont tous un point de départ identique… non, laissez tomber. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'elle n'est pas assez répandue et qu'on ne la juge pas assez dangereuse pour que des recherches sérieuses soient faites dessus.

Adam serra les dents. Pas assez dangereuse ou répandue ?

-Les sorciers sont comme les moldus ! répliqua-t-il en se levant brusquement. Cette maladie est rare, faire des recherches ne rapporterait rien, alors on abandonne, c'est ça ?

-Nous n'y pouvons rien, dit calmement son professeur en levant les yeux vers lui. Te mettre en colère ne changera rien, alors calme-toi et assied-toi. Maintenant.

Le né-moldu obéit, presque malgré lui. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Et dire qu'il avait cru pendant un instant que le monde des sorciers était différent de celui des moldus… ça aurait été trop beau ! Non, ils étaient tous pareils.

-Je ne sais pas si vous comptez en parler à quelqu'un d'autre, reprit le Balafré, mais je ne pense pas que Vincent souhaite que tout le monde sache qu'il est malade. Certaines personnes ont tendance à rejeter ceux qui leur paraissent faible… bref. Si vous devez le dire à quelqu'un, soyez sûr qu'il soit digne de confiance.

-Bien sûr, répondit Aymeric. Vincent est notre ami, nous ne ferions jamais rien qui puisse lui nuire.

-Je vous crois. Vous pouvez y aller.

Le Serpentard se leva, imité par Adam. Tous deux s'en allèrent d'un pas lourd. Le né-moldu s'étonna du calme de son ami, qui semblait s'être déjà remis de la nouvelle, ou qui ne montrait simplement pas ses sentiments.


	50. Chapitre 49 : Haine profonde

Voilà, **encore** un chapitre prise de tête, et oui. Mais je vous rassure, la suite sera sans doute plus légère... durant quelques chapitres. Bah oui, hein, faut pas espérer, non plus.

**Aaron3491 : **Bah... merci :p

**Rebecca-Black : **COntent que ça plaise :) Et malheureusement pour toi, tu ne pourras plus lire mes chapitres à la chaîne ( bah oui, faut l'temps que je les écrive xD)

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 49 : **

Adam bâilla et s'étira avant de se lever. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'il était au chevet de Vincent et, malgré toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, il commençait à s'ennuyer ferme. Tout en ressentant une pointe de culpabilité le transpercer, le né-moldu quitta l'infirmerie, direction la bibliothèque. Depuis la veille, il avait commencé ses recherches sur l'Ordre de la Lumière, et elles étaient plus qu'infructueuses.

Poudlard recelait effectivement de très nombreux livres, mais une petite partie d'entre eux seulement mentionnaient l'organisation. Pire, la plupart de ces ouvrages ne faisaient que la définir, sans entrer dans les détails. Après des heures de recherches, le Serdaigle n'avait trouvé que cinq livres qui approfondissaient leurs descriptions sur l'Ordre.

Adam s'installa à une table libre et commença à lire sans grand enthousiasme.

***

Thomas regarda son travail, satisfait, enroula le parchemin et le rangea dans son sac. Ensuite, il se leva et s'étira, soulagé. Il avait fini tous ses devoirs. Maintenant, il pouvait s'entraîner.

-Stephen ?

Un garçon installé dans le canapé de la salle commune, bouquin en main, leva la tête. C'était Stephen Oakwoods, un sorcier très moyen mais à la mémoire phénoménale et, accessoirement, son meilleur ami.

-Je sais à quoi tu penses, fit-il sur un ton blasé. La réponse est non, je ne m'entraînerai pas. Surtout avec toi ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon après-midi à nettoyer le sol…

-Tu ne deviendras jamais plus fort si tu refuses de t'entraîner, soupira Thomas.

-Contrairement à toi, je ne ressens pas le besoin d'être plus fort que les autres… et d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas le potentiel.

Le descendant de Gryffondor soupira. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour son ami, qui privilégiait la théorie à la pratique. Même si Stephen n'était pas une flèche en magie, il devait quand même pratiquer, ne serait-ce que pour réussir ses Aspic.

-Tant pis, grommela-t-il. Je vais faire un tour. A tout à l'heure.

Stephen lui fit un signe de la main, à nouveau plongé dans son livre. Thomas sortit de la salle commune, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire un dimanche après-midi. Le terrain de Quidditch avait sûrement été réquisitionné par une équipe, et la bibliothèque ne le tentait pas. Le jeune homme hésita puis descendit jusqu'à la grande Salle. En chemin, une voix bien connue l'interpella.

-Thomas, attends !

Le Serdaigle se retourna, relativement surpris par le présence de Léopold. Il n'avait pas vu le fantôme depuis près d'une semaine.

-Bonjour, Léopold… il y a un problème ?

-Oui ! C'est Adam, je crois qu'il…

Thomas haussa un sourcil. La journée risquait d'être plus mouvementée que prévue. Chouette.

***

Toujours rien. Adam grogna et se leva. Son regard se porta sur la porte menant à la réserve, là où étaient gardés les livres les plus rares. Il était certain que ce qu'il cherchait s'y trouvait, mais il avait besoin d'une autorisation pour y accéder. En gros, c'était foutu.

Le né-moldu soupira, remit les livres à leur place et sortit de la bibliothèque sous le regard sévère de madame Pince, une vieille sorcière revêche qui devant aller sur ses nonante ans, si pas plus. Le garçon résista à son envie puérile de lui tirer la langue et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il se sentait obligé de rester auprès de Vincent, même si ça l'embêtait plus qu'autre chose. En même temps, il s'en voulait de penser comme ça. Si ça avait été lui, il savait que son ami l'aurait veillé aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

-Alors, on déprime ?

Le sang d'Adam se glaça dans ses veines. Il se retourna vivement et fit face à ce qui semblait être son ennemi juré, ou quelque chose comme ça : Taddicus, le cousin de Vincent. Le Serdaigle le foudroya du regard. Il était là lorsque le Balafré avait annoncé la nouvelle au Serpentard, et le petit sourire qu'avait eu ce dernier face à la faiblesse de son cousin l'avait révolté plus qu'autre chose.

-Contrairement à toi, cracha-t-il, je m'inquiète pour Vincent.

Taddicus eut un petit rire plus qu'énervant. Le né-moldu fut surpris de ne pas lui avoir déjà sauté au cou. Rien que l'année dernière, il lui aurait mis son poing dans la figure pour moins que ça. Heureusement, il avait appris à se contrôler.

-Mon… cousin est un raté, fit le sang-pur en le regardant dans les yeux. Il est né faible et de parents faibles. Ma tante n'était qu'une imbécile et son mari un traître à son sang. Leur union ne pouvait que donner quelque chose de mal fini…

Adam approcha sa main de la poche arrière de son pantalon, prêt à saisir sa baguette si le Serpentard continuait à parler comme ça de Vincent. Il voulait bien se contrôler, mais il y avait des limites.

-…J'imagine qu'on t'a parlé de sa maladie ? continua Taddicus. Le pauvre petit Vincent, si fragile… je parie qu'il mourra avant l'heure !

Le Serdaigle bouillonnait. Des dizaines de sorts défilaient dans son esprit, prêts à entrer en action. Aucun n'était capable de refléter la rage accumulée en lui. La plupart n'étaient que des farces stupides et sans intérêt… il allait devoir se servir de ses poings. Le garçon sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la personne qu'il haïssait le plus au monde à cet instant précis.

-Sylvage ! incanta-t-il.

Le Serpentard, qui avait prit sa propre baguette, sembla décontenancé. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à un sort comme ça. Une seconde plus tard, des lianes souples écartèrent les dalles du couloir et s'enroulèrent autour de ses jambes avant de se solidifier. D'autres sortirent du mur et lui tinrent les bras. Adam rangea sa baguette et s'avança, menaçant. Taddicus faisait une tête de plus que lui, mais sa taille n'avait plus aucune importance. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air terrorisé.

-Je t'interdis de parler de Vincent comme ça ! Un membre de ta propre famille…

Le né-moldu se tut pour ne pas pleurer et ramena son poing en arrière, visant l'estomac.

-Incarcerem !

Des cordes surgirent de nulle part et le ligotèrent. Le Serdaigle bascula sous la surprise et se débattit sans grand effet. Il vit avec un certain étonnement Thomas courir vers eux. Le jeune homme avait l'air essoufflé et contrarié. Il regarda les deux ennemis et fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis arrivé à temps. Finite Incantatem !

Taddicus fut libéré de ses entraves.

-Maintenant, dégage. Je sais que tu y es pour quelque chose.

Le Serpentard ne demanda pas son reste, connaissant la réputation de Thomas. Ce dernier s'accroupit à côté d'Adam qui se débattait encore, furieux.

-Je te relâche si tu te calmes, d'accord ?

Le né-moldu le fusilla du regard puis acquiesça. Il n'avait pas trop le choix, non plus. Une fois libre, il se releva épousseta ses vêtements. Il était toujours en colère et se serait bien défoulé sur presque n'importe quoi.

-Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ? s'énerva-t-il. Je… il l'avait mérité ! Je peux plus l'encadrer, c'est qu'un sale…

-Et tu penses vraiment que le bourrer de coups de poing aurait été la meilleure solution ? l'interrompit Thomas d'une voix calme. Ne te fais pas remarquer dès le début de l'année, Adam, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

-Je m'en fous complètement ! Je suis prêt à recommencer n'importe quand. Rien que le voir ça me… si je pouvais, je lui lancerais un sort qui le ferait souffrir, vraiment !

Le visage du septième année se ferma. Le né-moldu comprit qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il en avait marre de tous ces problèmes, de tous ses secrets qu'il cultivait presque inconsciemment.

-Tu ne le penses pas, affirma Thomas après quelques secondes.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? répliqua Adam. Ce gars… il se moque que Vincent puisse… je le détestes.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en alla en courant.

***

Thomas resta une bonne minute sur place, légèrement choqué. Il essayait de se persuader qu'Adam avait parlé sous le coup de la colère, mais il sentait que le troisième année avait pensé chacune de ses paroles. Comment pouvait-on haïr quelqu'un à ce point ? Lui-même avait quelques ennemis, souvent des élèves jaloux, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti cette haine franche qui avait émané du né-moldu.

Le descendant de Gryffondor se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Léopold. Il sentait que le fantôme en savait plus que lui.

-Qui se passe-t-il, à la fin ? soupira-t-il.

Le spectre se tortillait sur place.

-Bah… un des amis d'Adam, celui qui est à Serdaigle, est à l'infirmerie depuis une semaine… et il est atteint d'une maladie assez grave. L'autre garçon, le méchant, et aussi son cousin, a dit qu'il se fichait de lui et qu'il était sûr que le malade allait mourir…

-Ce ne sont que des mots, marmonna Thomas. Pourquoi Adam a-t-il réagi aussi brutalement ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Léopold. Cependant…

Il lança un regard peiné à son lointain parent.

-Cependant ? répéta le septième année.

-…Adam sait des choses, avoua le jeune garçon. Il a de nombreux secrets, sait et a vu des choses terribles dont il ne peut parler à presque personne. Il est… trop jeune pour ce qu'il a vécu.

-Tu sais ce dont il s'agit, constata Thomas.

-En partie… Il a vu ma mort, Thomas. Il l'a vu à onze ans. Et l'année dernière, il a vu une autre personne mourir. Il y a encore de nombreuses choses qu'il ne m'a pas racontées, et je ne peux pas te répéter ce qu'il m'a confié.

Le jeune homme acquiesça. Ca expliquait en partie son attitude. Adam était-il en train de craquer ? C'était assez bizarre de penser ça. Pour lui, Adam était comme… un roseau. Il s'étonnait de tout, en avait parfois peur. Il pliait, mais ne se rompait jamais, toujours prêt à se relever.

***

Adam regarda son ami, toujours endormi. Il avait encore la rage, mais elle diminuait, comme absorbé par son inquiétude pour Vincent. Dire qu'il s'était ennuyé à son chevet… quel ami il faisait ! Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt et se promit de remercier Thomas d'être intervenu. Même s'il avait toujours envie de mettre sa pâtée à cet attardé de Taddicus, il avait conscience que ça aurait engendré des sanctions disciplinaires sûrement pas très drôles.

-Adam…

Le né-moldu se redressa, stupéfait. Vincent grimaça et tenta de s'asseoir, sans succès. Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller dans un soupir las.

-Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il.

-Dix jours, répondit Adam après un moment d'hésitation. On est dimanche.

Le sang-pur acquiesça doucement.

-Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il. J'imagine qu'on vous a tout dit…

-Juste à Sally, Zack, Aymeric, Edmund et moi, le rassura Adam. Les autres ne savent rien de ta… ta maladie.

Vincent sembla attendre quelque chose, scrutant le visage de son ami. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il se détendit et sourit.

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. De vous avoir caché ça… si longtemps.

Le né-moldu hocha la tête en silence. Soudain, un souvenir refit surface, quelque chose qui lui était totalement sorti de la tête mais qui lui était revenu en voyant son ami couché dans un lit de l'infirmerie, avec ce regard triste…

-Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrives ! s'exclama-t-il. Il y a deux ans, à Noël, tu es tombé malade. Tu m'avais dit que ce n'était qu'une grippe, mais c'est faux, il existe un remède sorcier pour ça… tu m'as menti !

Son ami détourna les yeux, peiné.

-Je ne pouvais pas le dire…

Adam baissa les yeux.

-Tu es stupide, soupira-t-il. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

…Parce que moi, je ne peux pas tout t'avouer, parce que même si tu es la personne qui sait le plus de choses sur moi, au sujet de Léo, de Liliane, de Lexus, de la menace des mages noirs… j'arrive encore à avoir des secrets dont je ne peux pas te parler, comme la véritable identité de Thomas Winchester, le mal qui ronge Oscar ou ma promesse de retrouver la trace d'Eleanora et Emilia Gryffondor.

***

-Thomas, tu devrais arrêter de te tracasser pour ce gamin. Si tu veux vraiment participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, tu dois rester calme et concentré.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'avait dit Adam. C'était plus qu'effrayant.

-Mais quand même… il voulait vraiment le faire souffrir. S'il avait connu le sortilège Doloris, il le lui aurait lancé sans hésiter !

Stephen eut un sourire indulgent.

-Tu exagère, non ? Ton ami n'est pas diabolique, il n'aurait pas lancé un sortilège Impardonnable !

-Je pense que si, répliqua Thomas. Adam n'est pas né sorcier. Pour lui, je pense que ces sortilèges, même s'ils sont terribles, ne sont pas vraiment différents des autres. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses le comprendre. Moi, un peu.

-De toute manière, il ne connaît pas ce sortilège, trancha Stephen. Cette discussion n'a pas lieu d'être.


	51. Chapitre 50 : Délégation

Désolé pour cette attente... j'ai écris deux chapitres d'affilé, et heureusement que je n'ai pas posté celui-ci, car j'ai changé quelques petites choses pas géniales ou incohérentes... bref. EN fait, ça veut dire que vous aurez le prochain dans pas longtemps, peut-être demain.

**Eaop : **c'est juste que je veux qu'Adam soit plausible, qu'on se le dise tout de suite : ce n'est pas un héros. Il a parfois des tendances héroïques, mais la plupart du temps, il ne se mouille pas trop. Ce qui s'est passé avec Taddy, c'était pour montré qu'il a aussi un petit côté mauvais, comme tout le monde. PAr contre, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé s'il avait connu le sortilège Doloris ^___^

**Shinakun : **La Grande Histoire de la Haine d'Adam ne se terminera pas en un jour ! Le prochain épisode n'est pas pour tout de suite :)

Voilà, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 50 : **

Vincent se remit rapidement et sortit de l'infirmerie à la mi-septembre. Il dut batailler ferme pour que ses amis arrêtent de le prendre pour de la porcelaine, les vexant au passage. De son côté, Adam abandonna ses recherches pour Finn, qui ne l'avait toujours pas recontacté. Chercher la solution dans les livres à sa disposition était peine perdue, et entrer dans la réserve plus que difficile. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était promis, le garçon n'alla pas présenter ses excuses à Thomas, qu'il fuyait comme la peste. Il n'osait pas, gêné et honteux de son attitude envers lui.

Toute cette histoire avait eu un point positif : il n'avait plus du tout revu Taddicus, à son plus grand bonheur. Sa haine était toujours intacte, et il rêvait parfois de se servir du Serpentard comme d'un punching-ball.

Cependant, à part ces accès de colère refoulée, sa vie avait pris une routine agréable, dans laquelle les cours se succédaient, ainsi que les devoirs et les exercices pratiques. Et le départ de la délégation de Poudlard pour l'Egypte arrivait à grands pas…

***

-Etant donné que je remplacerai la directrice pendant son absence, certains de vos cours avec moi seront annulés. Pas la peine de sourire, vous passerez ces heures-là à travailler sous la surveillance d'un autre professeur.

Une main se leva, celle d'un Serpentard.

-Professeur… est-ce que la délégation est déjà formée ?

-Je m'en occuperai aujourd'hui même, après les cours.

Une autre main fusa, celle d'Aymeric. Adam haussa un sourcil, relativement surpris. Son ami était du genre à ne jamais intervenir en classe.

-Combien d'écoles participeront au Tournoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

Le directeur adjoint prit son temps pour répondre.

-Les trois écoles fondatrices : Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, bien entendu ; l'Institut des sorcières de Salem et son homologue masculin l'Académie des sorciers de Salem ; le Centre de l'Atlantide ; le Complexe du mont Olympe… et bien sûr la Nécropole égyptienne, qui accueillera le Tournoi cette année. C'est tout ce que je sais, mais il se peut que d'autres participants se soient inscrits, il faudrait que je vérifie.

Adam grimaça. Il avait bien dit nécropole ? C'était quoi, une école pour momies ? Evidemment, quand on lui parlait de l'Egypte, c'était la première chose à laquelle il pensait. Il avait même vu dans un musée, et ces cadavres entourés de bandelettes l'avaient dégoûté et fasciné en même temps. Par contre, l'évocation de l'Atlantide le surprenait plus qu'autre chose. Il savait que les créatures mythiques existaient, mais les lieux… c'était nouveau ! A quand l'île d'Avalon, la ville de Troie ou, pour faire plus large, le paradis ?

-J'aurais voulu y aller, soupira Vincent à côté de lui.

-Tu veux dire… participer ? grimaça le né-moldu.

Le sang-pur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr que non, je ne risquerais pas d'être choisi. Mais tu imagines ? Les élèves qui feront partie de la délégation vont rencontrer des sorciers de plein de pays différents, qui ont tous leur spécialité !

-Comment ça ?

-Bah… par exemple, on dit que les Egyptiens font de la nécromancie. Et les Atlantes ont une magie basée sur l'eau… on dit qu'ils n'ont même pas besoin de baguette pour contrôler les choses liquides.

-...La nécromancie ? répéta Adam. Ca, c'est vraiment gore…

-C'est dans leur culture, relativisa Vincent. Pour eux, c'est normal, même si c'est vrai que c'est assez malsain…

-Oui, juste un peu, ironisa le né-moldu.

Son ami haussa les épaules. Adam regarda son livre, pensif. Si Thomas était choisi pour être le champion de Poudlard, arriverait-il à vaincre des adversaires comme ceux-là ? Même s'il était très fort, que pouvait-il faire face à un mort-vivant ou un tsunami ? Le garçon soupira intérieurement. Il devait absolument allait s'excuser avant que Thomas ne parte, sinon… bah, ce serait trop tard.

***

-Les Grecs… oh, je sais plus !

Stephen referma son livre d'un mouvement sec et prit un air faussement exaspéré.

-Je te l'ai répété un millier de fois ! Les Grecs sont des maîtres de l'illusion, aussi bien visuelle qu'auditive ou olfactive. Il paraît que certains d'entre eux arrivent à rendre leurs images sensibles au toucher !

Thomas crois les bras et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Je le savais ! Pourquoi tu me fais étudier tout ça ? On n'est même pas sûr que je sois pris. Si ça se trouve, la champion sera Laure ou… quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tu es le seul à croire ça, répliqua son ami. Maintenant, les Egyptiens ?

-Euh… la nécromancie ?

-Les Babyloniens ?

-Le sable !

-Les Atlantes ?

-Bah, l'eau.

-Les Chinois ?

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Zut, il avait oublié ! Les Chinois… une histoire de clones. Non, pas de clones, ce n'était pas Star Wars. Mais c'était le principe…

-Marionnettistes ? tenta-t-il finalement.

-Ca dépend quelle région, mais celle qui nous intéresse utilise effectivement des marionnettes. On continue ! Les Russes ?

Thomas geignit intérieurement. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ?

***

Samedi suivant, Sally fit irruption dans la salle commune des Serdaigle, attrapa Vincent et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, tout ça en moins de dix secondes. Adam s'élança à leur suite, jetant un regard blasé à Royal.

-Elle était prête à me défigurer, répliqua le portrait. Il ne vaut mieux pas contrarier cette fille. Son père a beaucoup d'alliés par ici.

Il jeta des regards suspects aux tableaux autour de lui. Le né-moldu leva les yeux au ciel et rattrapa ses amis.

-On peut savoir où tu l'emmènes ? demanda-t-il à la Gryffondor en essayant de soutenir son rythme.

-Il n'a pas assisté à une seule réunion du Club de Duel depuis le début de l'année !

-…Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, il est malade !

-Il l'était aussi l'année dernière, et ça ne l'a pas empêché de venir.

-Sauf que, l'année dernière, il n'est pas resté une semaine et demie inconscient, couché dans un lit à l'infirmerie !

Vincent toussota, attirant l'attention de ses amis qui, depuis quelques temps, voyaient n'importe lequel de ses symptômes comme une marque de sa maladie. Lorsqu'il toussait ou se faisait mal, Adam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire et de s'inquiéter. Il avait conscience que ça ennuyait Vincent, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

-Vous croyez pas que j'ai mon mot à dire là-dedans, soupira le sang-pur.

Le né-modlu échangea un regard avec son amie, gêné.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il inutilement.

-Tu ne veux vraiment plus venir ? désespéra Sally.

Vincent baissa les yeux sur ses pieds.

-L'année dernière… j'avais fait ça sur un coup de tête, pour me prouver que je pouvais me battre malgré cette maladie. Et ça a marché…

Il releva la tête, les yeux brillants.

-Même quand je me faisais envoyer au tapis ou qu'un sortilège bizarre me touchait, je me sentais encore en pleine forme ! J'en étais même arrivé à penser que je n'étais plus malade… ce qui est impossible. Et arrêtez de faire ces têtes, je ne suis pas mourant !

Adam et Sally effacèrent l'air peiné qui leur était venu naturellement. Le né-moldu soupira intérieurement. Personne ne pouvait changer ce qui s'était passé, il allait devoir apprendre à ne pas montrer son inquiétude à Vincent. Bah, ça ne devrait pas être difficile, il cachait déjà tellement de choses.

-…Je suis désolé, Sally, fit le sang-pur en souriant. J'ai commencé à avoir peur de faire une rechute, mais tu as raison. S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, ce ne serait sûrement pas au Club de Duel.

La Gryffondor sourit largement.

-Bon, alors dépêchons-nous !

-Je viens avec vous !

Les deux membres se tournèrent vers Adam, étonnés. C'était normal, il n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre envie de venir dans leur club ou, plus simplement, de se battre. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

-Pourquoi ? demanda la brune.

-… Je veux juste voir !

Il y eut un instant de flottement qui sembla durer une éternité.

-Menteur, conclurent en chœur Vincent et Sally.

Le né-moldu s'empourpra.

***

A moitié endormi, Thomas répondait aux questions de son ami comme un automate. Ou une marionnette. Il avait presque envie de se retourner pour voir si un petit Chinois ne le contrôlait pas à distance. Heureusement pour lui, ils furent interrompus par le préfet de leur Maison qui déboula dans la salle commune, essoufflé.

-Excusez-moi… la directrice m'a demandé de rassembler tous les élèves de septième année dans la grande Salle.

Thomas et Stephen échangèrent un regard entendu et le suivirent. Ils descendirent dans ce qui servait de salle à manger et s'installèrent sans vraiment y penser à la table de leur Maison. Question d'habitude. D'autres élèves remplirent peu à peu la pièce, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit là.

-Bonjour à tous, commença le professeur McGonagall. Comme vous le savez, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers a lieu cette année, en Egypte. Nous formerons donc une délégation composée des participants au Tournoi et des élèves souhaitant nouer des contacts avec d'autres écoles de sorcellerie. Ne prenez pas votre décision à la légère, surtout, car même si vous participez au Tournoi, vous ne serez pas exemptés de vos Aspic, et vous devrez les passer quoi qu'il arrive. Si vous ne vous sentez pas capables d'étudier sérieusement hors des murs de cette école, alors renoncez.

Elle marqua une pose et laissa son regard courir sur l'assemblée.

-Maintenant, reprit-elle. J'aimerais que les élèves souhaitant participer au tournoi se lèvent et viennent me rejoindre.

Thomas hésita puis se leva sous le regard insistant de son ami et s'approcha de la directrice, se postant devant elle, face à ses camarades, droit comme un I. Quelques secondes plus tard, Laure Weasley le rejoignit, suivie par Adrien Wray, un autre Gryffondor, grand et athlétique, Karen Lenson, une Poufsouffle à l'apparence fragile mais au regard plus que déterminé, Lance Boledor, un Serpentard à l'air banal, mais qui cachait bien son jeu et Oliver Laterius, un autre Serpentard à l'air un peu suffisant.

-Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie du reste de la délégation, allez donner votre nom au professeur Galdrar. Nous ne pouvons emmener que vingt personnes avec nous, un tirage au sort sera donc effectué.

Une trentaine d'élèves se levèrent pour tenter leur chance. Thomas lança un regard désolé à Stephen qui sourit, confiant, et se glissa dans la file. Le descendant de Gryffondor soupira et s'écarta de ses concurrents, les yeux tournés vers l'extérieur. Il était de moins en moins sûr d'être choisi. Après tout, on disait que le Coupe de Feu ne choisissait pas les champions selon leur force…

***

Adam s'installa à côté de Vincent et regarda le premier duel. Il opposait Sally à un autre Gryffondor, Evan. En arrivant, le né-moldu avait été surpris de constater que le « président » du club n'était autre que le professeur Awis. Après coup, il s'était souvenu avoir entendu quelque part que l'Animagus était un bon duelliste.

-La position que vous prenez au début d'un combat est très importante, disait ce dernier en rectifiant celle du garçon. Une garde défensive vous permettra de vous protéger ou d'esquiver plus facilement, alors qu'avec une garde offensive, vous serez capables de lancer vos sorts plus rapidement.

Sally adopta la deuxième position, un sourire aux lèvres. Son adversaire semblait plus hésitant, mais tout aussi déterminé.

-Allez-y !

La Gryffondor attaqua en premier. Elle incanta quelque chose d'inaudible pour Adam, assis beaucoup trop loin, puis attendit. En face d'elle, Evan sembla lui aussi surpris puis, au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, se plia en deux, secoué par un rire incontrôlable.

-Le sortilège de chatouillis, marmonna le voisin du né-moldu.

-Hein ?

-Elle a utilisé le sortilège de chatouillis, répéta Vincent. Comme il rit, Evan ne peut plus rien faire. En gros, elle a gagné.

-… C'est pas glorieux comme victoire.

***

-J'espère que tu seras tiré au sort.

Stephen sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Le plus important, c'est que toi, tu sois choisi.

-Personne ne sait quels critères utilise la Coupe de Feu pour choisir les champions… si ça se trouve, ce ne sera pas moi.

-Aie un peu confiance ! Tu es un excellent sorcier, un joueur de Quidditch expérimenté… et le descendant direct d'un des Fondateur.

-D'un fils qu'il n'a jamais reconnu, rectifia Thomas.

-Mais d'un fils quand même.

Le participant soupira et regarda ses pieds. Stephen n'avait peut-être pas tort. C'est vrai qu'il était très bon élève et qu'il était très à l'aise sur un balai. Il avait toutes ses chances, non ? Il avait quand même battu Laure à la loyale, et disposait d'un avantage technique sur elle. Par contre, les quatre autres… il ne se souvenait pas s'être battu contre eux. Enfin, pas récemment.

-On dirait qu'ils ont fini de tirer les noms des membres de la délégation, remarqua-t-il en levant la tête. Tu devrais aller voir si tu es dedans.

Stephen se leva d'un pas peu assuré, arrachant un petit rire à son ami.

-C'est ton tour de stresser, s'amusa Thomas. Horrible, non ?

Son camarade leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna. Une seconde plus tard, une très jolie fille venait prendre sa place, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le Serdaigle soupira intérieurement et sentit un bon nombre de regards se tourner vers eux.

-Tu penses être choisi ? lui demanda Laure en regardant devant elle.

-…Possible, répondit Thomas, impassible. Je n'exclue aucune possibilité.

-C'est sûr que tu as tes chances. Tu m'as battue, et je ne sais toujours pas comment tu as pu…

Le jeune homme soupira, extérieurement cette fois, et se tourna vers elle.

-Si tu veux encore savoir comment j'ai fait, tu peux toujours courir.

-C'est un avantage indéniable sur tes adversaires ! Tu ne te sens pas un peu… tricheur sur les bords ?

-Pas du tout. Ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait servi ça sur un plateau, tu sais. J'ai fait des recherches et je me suis beaucoup entraîné.

-Mais quand même…

Stephen choisit ce moment pour réapparaître, un air joyeux sur le visage. Il ignora complètement la Gryffondor et montra un papier à son ami.

-Je suis pris !

-Sérieux ? C'est génial !

-Désolé, intervint Laure, mais on discutait.

Stephen se tourna vers elle, blasé. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment, puis la jeune femme abandonna, se leva et partit. Thomas lança un regard admiratif à son camarade. Stephen était sans doute un des seuls garçons de l'école à ne pas être sensible au charme de la Gryffondor, et donc une des seules personnes capables de lui tenir tête.

-Ensemble en Egypte, s'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

-Ensemble en Egypte, répéta Thomas avec un sourire.


	52. Chapitre 51 : Vers l'Egypte !

Enorme retard... trop la honte ! J'ai juste dû réécrire ce chapitre, en fait, vu que je ne le trouvais pas top.

**Petite réponse générale concernant le Tournoi :** En début d'année, Hermione a précisé qu'au départ, le Tournoi se déroulait entre les trois écoles fondatrices, mais j'ai pensé qu'élargir le cercle des participants et donc le nombre d'écoles serait assez amusant, bien que laborieux. Donc oui, à l'origine ce n'est pas possible, mais j'en avait envie, voilà.

**Shebang : **Niveau transport, ça risque d'être décevant :p Par contre, la relation entre Laure et Thomas risque d'être compliqué, parce que les histoires d'amour et moi ça fait deux, et que je sais pas encore s'ils finiront ensemble ou non !

**Rebecca-Black : **Surtout pour une des épreuves... je n'en dis pas plus.

**Shinakun : **Pour les spécialisation, je pense juste que c'est une adaptation à l'environnement ou simplement une histoire culturelle. C'est pour ça que ces peuples sont facilement identifiables. On va ma répondre que les Anglais/Français/Nordiques pratiquent la même magie sans distinction, et j'expliquerai bien ça un jour, alors bon. Pour l'Atlantide, elle ne m'appartient (malheureusement) pas :p

**valabo : **J'ai déjà deux épreuves sur trois programmée, et celle qu'il me manque... c'est la première ! Et effectivement, Adam va passer une année moins tranquille que ce qu'il avait espéré. Même s'il n'y a pas de gros méchant en jeu (pour l'instant), ça ne l'empêchera pas d'avoir des problèmes. Et comme je l'ai dis y a quelques jours, l'Histoire de la Grande Haine d'Adam est loin d'être terminée, hihihi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 51 :**

Assis sur son lit, Adam regardait dans le vide. Un immense sentiment de culpabilité le rongeait, et il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Thomas était parti ce matin, et le né-moldu n'avait pas pu s'excuser. Léo apparut près de lui, compatissant.

-Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'allait pas revenir, le rassura-t-il. Tu t'excuseras à son retour.

-En attendant, soupira le Serdaigle, je suis vraiment débile…

-Bah, c'est rien. Thomas est intelligent, il sait que tu es désolé.

-Je l'espère…

***

Le Poudlard Express avançait à une allure régulière. Le chemin emprunté n'étant pas celui habituel, un sortilège assez spécial avait été mis au point. Les rails apparaissaient progressivement devant la locomotive et disparaissaient dès que le dernier wagon était passé dessus. C'était rapide, discret et efficace. Enfin rapide… autant que le vieux train pouvait l'être.

-Le paysage est tellement fascinant ?

Thomas se tourna vers Laure, assise en face de lui. Il avait de moins en moins de mal à la regarder en face, à son plus grand soulagement. Et il arrivait à lui répondre, exploit dont bon nombre de garçons étaient incapables de se vanter, perdant tous leurs moyens face à elle.

-Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi tu es dans mon compartiment ? grommela-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est adversaires qu'on ne peut pas être amis !

-Amis ? s'étonna le Serdaigle. Depuis quand ?

-…Je ne sais pas. Tu n'as pas envie d'être mon ami ?

Le jeune homme la regarda franchement. N'importe quel autre garçon aurait dit « Oh oui, et même plus que ça », mais pas lui. Il connaissait sa puissance et la respectait. Est-ce que le respect suffisait pour une amitié ? Il ne pensait pas à une amitié profonde comme celle qu'il avait avec Stephen, mais juste une franche camaraderie.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, dit-il finalement. A condition que tu n'essaies pas de m'extorquer mes techniques de combat.

-Marché conclus !

Les deux adversaires se serrèrent la main. Celle de Laure était vraiment très douce, et un peu froide. Pourtant, elle avait une poigne de fer et Thomas aurait pu jurer qu'elle était capable de le battre au bras de fer.

-Thomas ? Je t'ai cherché par… Oh, je vous dérange ?

Stephen regarda leurs mains serrées et haussa un sourcil.

-…J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

-Nous sommes devenus amis, déclara Laure d'une voix enjouée.

Elle adressa un sourire magnifique au membre de la délégation. Thomas retint un sourire. Elle n'avait pas encore compris que ses charmes ne marchaient pas sur Stephen, véritable frigo sentimental.

-Amis ? répéta ce dernier en l'ignorant. Elle t'a ensorcelé ?

-Non, soupira le participant. On s'entend assez bien finalement, alors pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne sais pas… peut-être parce qu'elle veut aussi être championne ?

-De toute manière, le choix ne se fera pas sur un combat ou une épreuve, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Stephen grogna quelque chose et s'assit à côté de son ami, le regard ostensiblement fixé sur la Gryffondor. Thomas assista à une nouvelle bataille de regard-qui-tue entre ses deux camarades. Laure jouait de ses charmes, faisant des trucs pas très nets avec ses yeux, alors que Stephen se contentait de lui opposer un regard froid comme la glace. Finalement, la jeune femme abandonna.

-Cesse de faire le gamin, lança-t-elle au vainqueur.

-Regarde-toi avant de me dire ça !

-Quoi ?!

Thomas soupira intérieurement et se tourna vers la fenêtre. Le voyage allait être long.

***

Thomas somnolait, la tête appuyée contre la vitre. Il avait vaguement conscience de la présence de Stephen et Laure mais n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en grand, le faisant sursauter. Les quatre autres participants entrèrent et firent face à leurs rivaux.

-Nous avons longuement discuté, fit Adrien, second Gryffondor. Nous voulons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour le Tournoi.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Le Serdaigle, qui ne voyait pas vraiment où ils voulaient en venir, les imita bêtement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? intervint Laure.

-Nous sommes tous des… adversaires, répondit Adrien sans la regarder. Mais une fois le nom choisi, nous deviendrons des alliés pour la victoire de Poudlard.

-Des alliés ? répéta la Gryffondor.

-Nous ne sommes pas les meilleurs élèves de Poudlard pour rien, soupira Oliver, un des deux Serpentard.

-Nous avons tous développé des techniques qui nous donnent l'avantage sur les autres, expliqua Adrien. Nous les gardons secrètes pour l'instant, mais nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour les partager lorsque le champion sera choisi.

-…Et pour qu'il devienne une vraie machine de combat, marmonna Stephen. C'est une très bonne idée.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, fit Laure.

Thomas hésita un peu, à sa plus grande honte. Si les autres étaient prêts à révéler leurs secrets, lui aussi devait contribuer. Pour Poudlard.

-Je marche, dit-il finalement.

Les autres parurent soulagés. Cependant, ils demandèrent une promesse, au grand étonnement du Serdaigle. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour le comprendre, mais les promesses étaient sacrées, chez les sorciers. Promettre quelque chose équivalait à signer un contrat, et ne pas la respecter avait souvent des conséquences… fâcheuses.

***

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce voyage puisse être si long !

Stephen et Thomas hochèrent la tête, bien d'accord. Ils étaient partis depuis trois jours, mais n'étaient pas prêts d'être arrivés. Pour l'instant, le train roulait quelque part dans les montagnes, bravant sans peine une tempête de neige.

-J'ai hâte de connaître ta technique secrète, fit Laure en se penchant vers le Serdaigle.

-Et moi la tienne, répondit ce dernier.

C'était à moitié vrai. Il avait la certitude que le secret de son… amie n'était pas d'ordre magique mais physique. Quelque chose en rapport avec son héritage vélane, peut-être. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, cherchant quelque chose d'inhumain dans ce véritable océan miniature. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent subrepticement ; il sentit qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui résister…

-Hep, pas touche !

Stephen mit sa main sur le front de la Gryffondor et la repoussa brusquement. La jeune femme se lui lança un regard furieux et croisa les bras, boudeuse. De son côté, Thomas reprenait son souffle, les yeux écarquillés. Il avait « oublié » de respirer le temps de sa confrontation avec Laure.

-Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta son ami.

-Bien sûr qu'il va bien ! siffla la Gryffondor. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais empoisonné !

-Tu en es bien capable, répliqua Stephen.

-Répète un peu ?!

-J'ai dit…

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et se désintéressa de leur dispute, l'esprit encombré de pensées contradictoires. Que s'était-il passé ? Il était à peu près sûr de ne pas être amoureux de Laure, mais sur le moment, il ne pensait qu'à l'embrasser. Il allait devoir lui parler franchement, à un moment ou à un autre. Elle ne devait pas recommencer, pas si elle tenait à être son amie.

Mais le voulait-elle vraiment ?

***

Le Poudlard Express atteignit l'Egypte le matin suivant. Les trois occupants du compartiment commençaient à regretter le climat froid et humide de la Grande Bretagne. Leurs robes n'étaient pas faites pour les grandes chaleurs et semblaient peser une tonne. La fameuse Nécropole fut bientôt en vue, et elle paraissait bien moins macabre que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

Le train, qui roulait dans le désert depuis un certain temps, contourna les remparts de la ville, passant devant des dizaines d'échoppes colorées adossées aux murs. Les locaux regardaient le véhicule sans véritable surprise, et retournaient très vite à leurs affaires. Le Poudlard Express bifurqua, traversa une énorme porte et s'arrêta en plein milieu d'un parc, plus petit que celui de Poudlard, fait en grande partie de sable, et dans lequel étaient disposés de nombreux bâtiments blancs dont un, plus gros que les autres, attira l'attention des voyageurs.

-Impressionnant ! siffla Stephen en regardant par la fenêtre.

-Pharaonique, plaisanta Laure.

-Nan, elle était nulle, cette blague.

-Moi au moins je fais des efforts, nabot !

-Pardon ?!

Thomas esquiva la énième dispute de ses amis et sortit du compartiment, cherchant la sortie. Les portes du train étaient ouvertes et il en profita pour en descendre. A sa grande surprise, le véhicule et ses rails lévitaient à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol. Une fois partis, il ne resterait plus aucune trace d'eux. Le Serdaigle mit sa main en visière et fit quelques pas dehors. Le soleil tapait fort, la chaleur était moins supportable qu'à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme enleva son chapeau et le fourra dans une de ses poches.

-Je n'étais jamais venu ici, fit quelqu'un derrière lui. C'est vraiment pas mal.

Thomas se retourna et se figea. Harry Potter lui sourit et se tourna vers le train, dont sortit la directrice, suivie par la délégation. Stephen rattrapa le Serdaigle et lui prit le bras.

-Je ne la supportes plus, lui murmura-t-il. J'espère vraiment que cette… amitié est plus que provisoire.

-Elle n'est pas méchante, c'est juste que ton insensibilité à ses charmes la perturbe.

-Tant mieux ! Je ne compte pas devenir un de ses petits chiens.

-…Si tu le dis.

Le professeur McGonagall prit la tête du groupe et se dirigea vers le plus grand bâtiment. Pendant le trajet, Thomas admira les palmiers et les massifs de fleurs exotiques tout en écoutant Stephen critiquer Laure, laquelle discutait avec Karen lenson, la participante de Poufsouffle. La délégation fut accueillie, dans une énorme salle aux murs blancs couverts de hiéroglyphes dorés et au sol dallé de la même couleur, par un groupe d'élèves de cette écolen conduit par un assez vieil homme à la barbe noire taillée en pointe et aux yeux étincelants. Ils étaient tous habillés d'une tunique à manches courtes et d'un pantalon blanc ceint par une ceinture dorée. Ils arboraient également un symbole compliqué sur la poitrine, sans doute l'insigne de leur école.

-Bienvenue, Minerva, fit l'homme en saluant la directrice. Ces cinq années ont passé bien vite.

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir également, Amenemhat, répondit la sorcière.

-D'autres écoles sont déjà arrivées… mes élèves vont conduire les vôtres jusqu'à leur logement.

La directrice de Poudlard acquiesça. Les élèves de la délégation de Poudlard furent séparés en deux groupes, garçons et filles. Thomas et ses camarades suivirent ses homologues égyptiens vers la droite, dans une allée constituée d'un toit soutenu par de fines colonnes blanches. Elle reliait le bâtiment principal à un autre, plus petit mais tout aussi impressionnant. Les garçons débouchèrent dans une vaste salle peu meublée ou les attendaient leurs bagages.

-Ca, c'est du service, marmonna le Serdaigle.

Stephen haussa les épaules. Un des élèves égyptiens les invita à entrer dans une pièce adjacente, qui se révéla être un grand dortoir tout aussi peu meublé.

-Très minimaliste, commenta Oliver Laterius.

-Ca n'a pas l'air confortable, soupira Lance Boledor.

-Ca l'est plus que ce que vous croyez, répliqua un Egyptien.

Thomas hocha la tête, peu convaincu. Sur le coup, il partageait l'avis de ses camarades.

***

A l'heure du dîner, les Anglais rencontrèrent leurs adversaires Français, Nordiques, Atlantes, Grecs, Américains et Chinois. Pour leur permettre de se comprendre, un sortilège de traduction avait été lancé sur le domaine scolaire. Tous ces élèves s'étaient regroupés autour des deux grandes tables mises à disposition, une pour les garçons, une pour les filles.

Thomas, assis à côté de Stephen, faisait face à un Français à l'air rêveur, habillé d'une chemise bouffante et d'un pantalon bleu ciel, ainsi que d'un foulard plus foncé associé à ses yeux. Plus loin, sur sa gauche, les Chinois devisaient à voix basse. Leurs cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon serré et ils portaient une sorte de longue robe rouge à manches larges.

-C'est un hanfu, l'informa Stephen en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr, ironisa son ami. Comment ai-je pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important ?

-Je me le demande…

Thomas soupira et retourna à sa contemplation. Après les Chinois venaient les Nordiques. Ils étaient habillés de fourrures assez chaudes qui devaient considérablement les gêner, et leurs robes avaient une couleur rouge profonde. Ensuite, c'était les Américains. Ils ne portaient pas d'uniforme, juste des robes de couleurs variées. Ils étaient également les plus bruyants de la salle. A la droite du britannique, les Atlantes mangeaient en silence. Ils portaient un haut sans manche d'une couleur bleu océan, un pantalon vert algue et des bottes, des gants et une ceinture de cuir. A leurs côtés, les Egyptiens, dans leur tenue blanche, et enfin les Grecs, habillés d'une longue tunique, sans manches, qui leur arrivait juste en dessous du genou, recouverte de motifs compliqués et retenue par une ceinture jaune. Ils portaient aussi des sandales… bah, grecques.

La tension entre les différents groupes était presque palpable. Les bruits des couverts et les éclats de voix des élèves de Salem ponctuaient un silence gênant et lourd de sens. Thomas abandonna très vite son assiette, incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit, et soupira. Le temps allait lui paraître long…


	53. Chapitre 52 : Epouvante

Voilà, on va doucement repasser du côté d'Adam pour un nouveau chapitre prise de tête :)

**Shinakun : **Je savais que ça décevrait, mais le Portoloin a plusieurs inconvénients : d'abord, il en faudrait plusieurs pour toute la délégation. Ensuite, je ne sais pas s'il peut parcourir de si longues distances ! Dans les livres, ce sont des voyages dans le pays, mais de l'Ecosse à l'Egypte... c'est quand même loin. Et pour finir, toutes les écoles arrivent dans des trucs stylés (Bateaux, carrosses,...) Venir avec un Portoloin, ça ferait un peu bouseux :p Après, pas la peine de voir des complots partout ! Un Tournoi, c'est déjà bien assez.

**valabo : **Merci :p

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 52 :**

Stephen posa brutalement sa pile de livres sur une des tables réparties dans la grande salle de leur bâtiment-dortoir. Ils le partageaient avec la gente masculine des autres écoles, mais chaque groupe possédait son propre dortoir.

-Tu comptes étudier ? s'étonna Thomas en regardant tous les livres de cours.

-Bien sûr ! répondit son ami sur un ton agacé. McGonagall nous a prévenu, nous passerons nos Aspic comme tout le monde. Ca vaut dire que nous allons devoir étudier par nous-même, tu comprends ?

-Je ne suis pas stupide, soupira le jeune homme. Mais nous venons à peine d'arriver !

-Autant prendre l'habitude de travailler, dans ce cas.

Thomas grimaça et lança un regard aux Français. Ils s'étaient réunis dans un coin de la salle et discutaient joyeusement, en bon groupe soudé. Cependant, le Serdaigle repéra vite le mouton noir, un petit blondinet au regard de biche qui lorgnait sur ses camarades mais n'arrivait apparemment pas à s'intégrer à eux. Le britannique se mordit la lèvre, pris de pitié, mais se reprit très vite. Il y avait une chance pour que cet élève soit son adversaire, si lui-même était choisi par la Coupe de Feu.

En y repensant, Thomas se sentit démoralisé. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, le choix se ferait dans moins d'une semaine. Allait-il être sacré champion de Poudlard ? Il en avait envie, mais ça ne suffisait certainement pas.

-…Si je te dérange, dis-le moi tout de suite !

Le Serdaigle sursauta et se tourna vers Stephen. Le membre de la délégation le foudroya du regard et lui mit un bouquin devant les yeux.

-Si je me suis porté volontaire, c'est pour t'aider ! Je sais que ce Tournoi est important pour toi, mais réussir ton année l'est encore plus. Quand tu seras champion, il faudra quelqu'un pour te ramener sur Terre, et c'est moi. J'ai donc organisé un planning d'étude que je modifierai en fonction des épreuves que tu devras accomplir…

Il déplia une grande feuille parcheminée qui ressemblait étrangement à un calendrier, sauf qu'il commençait en novembre, terminait en juin et qu'il n'y avait pas de vacances prévues.

-Tu as déjà eu le temps de faire ça ? s'étonna Thomas.

-Lance ronfle à un point incroyable, répliqua Stephen. J'ai très peu dormi.

-Je vois ça.

-Bien ! Maintenant, regarde. J'ai divisé chaque semaine en trois parties : le matin, l'après-midi et le soir. Les weekends, nous ne travaillerons que le matin, et uniquement les cours où tu as le plus de difficultés… ou plutôt le moins de facilité… bref. Ensuite, je t'ai donné quelques jours de congés aux dates symboliques de…

Le descendant de Gryffondor soupira intérieurement, décrochant légèrement du discours de son ami, qui se transformait en prof particulier. En pire, évidemment.

***

Adam lança un regard blasé à ses camarades, qui avaient tous esquissé un mouvement de recul, puis se tourna vers la vieille armoire qui trônait sur l'estrade, à la place habituelle du bureau du Balafré. Elle tressautait de temps à autres, et lui faisait penser à l'armoire vivante dans « La belle et la bête », mais sans son visage bienveillant. Vincent s'approcha de lui, peu rassuré.

-C'est un Epouvantard !

-…Un épouvantail ? Dans l'armoire ? C'est ça qui vous fait trembler ?

Le sang-pur leva les yeux au ciel.

-Un E-pou-van-tard ! C'est une créature qui prend l'apparence de ce dont tu as le plus peur.

-Et ça lui sert à quoi ?

-Euh… on peut dire qu'il se nourrit de ta peur, répondit Aymeric sans quitter le meuble des yeux. Même si ce n'est pas vraiment ça. C'est aussi un bon moyen de défense.

-Oh, c'est vachement…

La porte de la classe claqua, annonçant l'arrivée du Balafré. Le professeur se planta devant l'armoire, tourné vers ses élèves, un sourire en coin.

-J'imagine que vous avez tous compris ce qu'est la chose qui se cache dans ce meuble ? L'Epouvantard n'est pas la plus dangereuse des créatures, mais elle est capable de vous immobiliser et, parfois, de vous mettre hors d'état de nuire si vous n'arrivez pas à la combattre.

Il marqua une pause, laissa son regard planer sur la classe et sortit sa baguette.

-Le moyen le plus simple pour le vaincre est le sortilège du Ridicule. Voyez et apprenez.

L'armoire s'ouvrit en grand, laissant échapper trois silhouettes sombres, plus grandes que le directeur adjoint. Il s'agissait de trois hommes ricanant, ayant chacun un bras nu arborant un tatouage étrange. Le Balafré tressaillit puis leva sa baguette.

-Riddikulus !

Il y eut trois « plop » successifs pendant que les silhouettes se transformaient en lapins blancs géants à l'air particulièrement stupide. Une bonne partie de la classe éclata de rire. Le directeur adjoint renvoya les pauvres bêtes dans l'armoire d'un geste.

-Commençons le cours, fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Les élèves formèrent une longue file. Adam se retrouva au milieu avec Vincent, alors qu'Aymeric préféra rester derrière. Le né-moldu lança un regard consterné à son professeur. Pour quelle raison faisait-il ça ? Les confronter à leurs peurs juste pour le plaisir… c'était du sadisme ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui apparaître, à lui ? Il n'avait pas de véritable phobie, juste des petites frayeurs, pas assez pour lui faire perdre ses moyens. Le premier élève passa, se retrouva devant un monstre plein de dents et d'autres trucs et l'affubla d'un tutu rose bonbon et de ballerines de la même couleur.

-Pathétique, marmonna Adam.

-Tu y passeras aussi, répliqua Vincent, juste devant lui.

-T'as peur de quoi, toi ?

Le sang-pur baissa la tête sans répondre. Les élèves se succédèrent jusqu'à eux. Adam sentit son estomac se nouer. Même s'il ne savait pas du tout ce qui allait lui être montré, il savait que ça serait sûrement désagréable. C'était le principe, non ? Vincent s'avança d'un pas tremblant et attendit. Un brouillard envahit la place juste devant lui, puis deux grandes pierres tombales s'élevèrent, menaçantes. Le né-moldu regarda son ami trembler de tous ses membres puis jeta un œil aux inscriptions sur les tombes et écarquilla les yeux. C'étaient celles de Florencia Delestis et Harold Lewis, les parents de Vincent. Adam regarda le sang-pur sur le point de défaillir. Ce dont il avait le plus peur, c'était… la mort de ses parents disparus.

-Vincent ! l'appela-t-il.

Le garçon ne se retourna même pas, tétanisé. Dans un coin de la pièce, le Balafré observait, sourcils froncés. Le né-moldu lui jeta un regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. De là où il était, son professeur ne pouvait pas lire les noms des morts, il devait juste penser que Vincent avait peur des cimetières, ou quelque chose comme ça.

Dans un sursaut de courage, Adam prit une grande inspiration, s'avança et poussa son ami sur le côté. L'Epouvantard changea de cible et son image se brouilla. Le Serdaigle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une énorme curiosité face à ce qui allait arriver. Cependant, ce ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre.

Trois cadavres apparurent devant lui. Celui de Léo, d'abord, dans la position de sa mort, puis celui d'Eléanora, étendue sur le dos, un couteau planté dans le ventre, et enfin le corps du bébé, Emilia. Une quatrième personne était à genoux derrière eux et levait la tête vers Adam, le foudroyant du regard. Le garçon reconnut sans peine le visage de Godric Gryffondor et comprit. Ce n'était pas sa peur, mais celle de Liliane, qui craignait une mort horrible aussi pour ses maîtresses qu'elle l'avait été pour Léo, et la colère de leur père.

Le né-moldu ne bougea pas. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur, enfin, pas lui. Il sentait l'effroi l'envahir, mais ce n'était pas le sien. Il tenta de le refouler dans un coin de son esprit, là où s'était vraisemblablement réfugié Liliane, mais n'y arriva pas. Et puis d'abord, comment pouvait-il rendre une telle scène amusante ? C'était tout de même des cadavres ! Le Balafré pouvait aller se mettre son sort de Ridicule… quelque part !

Une silhouette s'interposa entre lui et la vision d'horreur. Adam reconnut son professeur et se détendit. Le directeur adjoint ne ridiculisa même pas la créature et l'enferma directement dans l'armoire.

-Ca va ? demanda-t-il au né-moldu.

-Euh… ouais, si on veut, répondit l'intéressé. Par contre…

Il se tourna vers Vincent, qui regardait dans le vide, tétanisé.

-Emmène-le au calme, ordonna le Balafré. Vous viendrez m'expliquer ça plus tard.

Le Serdaigle grimaça mais obéit. Il attrapa son ami par la manche et le traîna jusqu'à l'extérieur sous les regards effarés de leurs camarades et essaya de ne pas rougir de honte. Là, sérieux, c'était horrible, il allait passer pour un psychopathe cinglé. Aymeric sortit de la file légèrement défaite et les accompagne, soucieux.

***

-Il est juste un peu choqué, rien de grave.

Aymeric soupira de soulagement. Adam remercia l'infirmière et lança un regard inquiet à son ami, qui dormait paisiblement dans un lit. La vieille dame lui avait donné une potion-sédatif, ou un truc comme ça.

-Je crois que je devrais aller voir le Balafré, fit-il au Serpentard. Pour lui expliquer.

-D'accord… je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

-Merci.

Le né-moldu sourit lourdement et sortit de la salle. Il était presque midi, le professeur Galdrar devait donc être dans son bureau. S'il voulait le voir avant l'heure du dîner, il devait se dépêcher. Le Serdaigle dévala les escaliers et les couloirs aussi vite qu'il put et s'arrêta, essoufflé, devant le bureau du directeur adjoint. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et le garçon entra, pas rassuré du tout.

-Je t'attendais, dit le Balafré, assis à son bureau. Nous allons encore avoir une petite discussion.

Adam rougit légèrement et s'installa sur une des chaises à sa disposition.

-Tout d'abord… qu'a vu Vincent ? Il avait l'air terrorisé.

-Les tombes de ses parents, marmonna l'élève.

Le professeur fronça les sourcils puis pointa sa baguette sur une bibliothèque bien fournie. Un dossier s'en envola et se posa juste devant lui. Il l'ouvrit, le parcourut des yeux et soupira.

-Ah, oui. Une triste histoire, sa peur est compréhensible.

-Euh… oui.

-Venons-en au sujet qui m'intéresse le plus : pourquoi aurais-tu peur de Godric Gryffondor ?

Le né-moldu ferma les yeux. L'espace d'un instant, il avait espéré… mais non, le Balafré avait reconnut le Fondateur. La poisse.

-Et je ne parle même pas des trois corps devant lui, ajouta le directeur adjoint. Je parierais que ce sont ses enfants… mais comment peux-tu les connaître ? Il n'y a que très peu de tableaux les représentant, et tu n'as pu en voir aucun à Poudlard. Et même en ignorant ce fait, le reste est tout aussi étrange. Cette peur… elle est complètement…

-Stop !

Adam avait craqué. Il releva la tête vers son professeur, qui avait l'air surpris de s'être fait interrompre. Il ne pouvait pas répondre aux questions que le sorcier allait lui poser, et il n'avait qu'un moyen de se défiler.

-Ca… ça ne vous regarde pas ! déclara-t-il en essayant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix. Ne me poser pas de questions et laissez-moi tranquille. Après ce que j'ai fait pour cette école et la communauté sorcière, vous me devez bien ça ! Sans moi, vous ne seriez plus libre !

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit rapidement. Il savait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de pas très gentil, mais il n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix. Il espérait juste que le Balafré allait le laisser tranquille maintenant, et qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à l'embêter encore plus. Le garçon soupira et ralentit l'allure. Il n'avait pas faim. Et il avait l'impression d'avoir été particulièrement stupide.

Cette vie était décidément trop compliquée.

***

Adam sortit dans le parc et ne put retenir un frisson. Le temps était de moins en moins clément, ces jours-ci. Le garçon regretta de ne pas avoir sa cape et se dirigea vers la berge du lac. Il n'y était pas allé depuis l'année dernière, et contempler la surface noire da la grande étendue d'eau lui manquait un peu. Il s'installa sur une pierre à peu près propre et soupira.

« Désolé »

Le né-moldu releva brusquement la tête.

-Finn ?

Non, c'était une voix féminine, et qu'il connaissait. Liliane. Le Serdaigle se leva et fit face au lac, découvrant avec étonnement que son reflet avait pris l'apparence de la nourrice. Il soupira à nouveau, ennuyé par sa présence.

-J'espère bien, marmonna-t-il.

« Je suis plus puissante que toi, expliqua Liliane. Mes peurs prennent plus de places que les tiennes, en quelque sorte. L'Epouvantard l'a senti et… voilà. »

-C'est bien gentil, grommela l'élève, mais je fais quoi, moi, maintenant ? J'ai tenu tête au directeur adjoint et j'ai remis cette histoire de complot sur le tapis. Il va croire que je vais commencer à le faire chanter, je parie !

« Ce n'était pas volontaire. »

-Sans blague.

« J'en suis navré. »

Adam se rassit, bras croisés.

-Je m'en fous ! Je crois pouvoir dire que j'ai un seuil de tolérance assez élevé, mais là… Tu ne fais que me pourrir la vie, et ça ne m'apporte rien de bien ! Si je rate mon année, ce sera de ta faute !

« Je… l'année dernière, je t'ai protégé de l'envoûtement du Maître de l'Ordre de la Lumière ! Et tu as promis… »

-Une promesse n'est pas absolue, répliqua le Serdaigle.

« Un sorcier ne rompt pas ses promesses. »

Le né-moldu serra les dents, énervé. Encore cette histoire de promesse inviolable, et tout le tralala… C'était vraiment du n'importe quoi. D'accord, c'était méchant de ne pas tenir ses promesses, mais quand même, c'était loin d'être si grave. Pour les sorciers, c'était comme un crime.

-Je regrette d'avoir accepté, lâcha-t-il après un moment. J'aurais dû avouer au Balafré que tu étais toujours là, je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. Tout serait bien plus simple si tu avais accepté de mourir ou de posséder quelqu'un d'autre !

Liliane ne répondit pas. Adam donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou en comprenant qu'elle s'était retirée de la conversation, se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il hésita quelques secondes puis se dirigea vers le château, mal à l'aise.

***

Thomas reposa son livre et leva la tête. La grande pièce, pourtant commune à tous les élèves masculins des écoles participantes, était presque vide. Hormis lui, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de dix personnes présentes. Le Serdaigle constata avec surprise que le pauvre Français était là, assis tout seul devant un livre qu'il ne lisait même pas. Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que les autres, mais c'était impossible. Seul des élèves de septième année faisaient partie du voyage.

Le britannique sourit. Ce garçon lui rappelait Adam. Ils avaient la même taille, se tenaient de la même manière… et cette façon de regarder dans le vide, comme si il était ailleurs, c'était frappant. Le jeune homme se demanda si le blondinet avait aussi des parents moldus et s'il était du genre à se fourrer dans les ennuis.

-Tu rêvasses…

Thomas sursauta et se tourna vers Stephen, qui le regardait, réprobateur.

-Il faut absolument que tu finisses ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Je sais que l'Histoire de la Magie est une vraie plaie, mais nous devons revoir le dix-septième chapitre de l'année dernière pour pouvoir passer à ceux de cette année !

-Oh, joie, railla le descendant de Godric.

-C'est lourd, mais nécessaire.

Thomas ne put qu'acquiescer. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais l'inquiétude de Stephen concernant ses cours commençait à le toucher. Lui qui avait cru avoir du temps pour s'entraîner ou visiter les lieux… c'était raté !


	54. Chapitre 53 : La Coupe de Feu

Voilà, j'écris assez vite en ce moment, alors je ne vous fait pas plus attendre.

**Sinakun : **Bah... le héros de la fic, c'est quand même Adam, hein. Néanmoins, ce chapitre-ci et le prochain seront concentrés sur Thomas.

**Shebang : **Ta réponse à ta question dans ce chapite :p

**valabo : **Merci :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 53 :**

Tout le monde était réuni dans le bâtiment principal de l'école. Thomas vit Laure qui le saluait en agitant la main et lui renvoya son salut, un peu gêné. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vue ces derniers jours, mais elle ne lui avait pas vraiment manqué, même s'il était content de la revoir.

Le directeur égyptien, Amenemhat, était entouré par ses homologues étrangers : McGonagall, dans une robe noire très classique ; la directrice de Beauxbâtons, une femme à l'air pincé et habillée d'une robe et d'un foulard d'une multitude de nuances de bleu ; le directeur de Durmstrang, un grand homme au visage taillé à la serpe et habillé de fourrures horriblement chaudes ; le directeur du Jardin du Dragon Céleste, l'école chinoise, un petit homme jovial au visage rond, portant le traditionnel hanfu ; la directrice Atlante, une superbe femme à l'âge indéterminé, habillée d'une robe couleur algue sans manches, à fort décolleté et qui dévoilait ses cuisses musclées, arborant aussi un bon nombre de bijoux et de bracelets qui cliquetaient à chacun de ses mouvements ; le directeur Grec, grand homme musclé et sévère aux cheveux gris portant une longue tunique ornée de symboles sans doute ésotériques, la taille entourée par une large ceinture de cuir à laquelle étaient attachés une dizaine de petites pochettes au contenu mystérieux ; et enfin le directeur de l'Académie des sorciers de Salem et la directrice de l'Institut des sorcières de Salem, lui grand et maigre, habillé d'un robe vert bouteille, elle petite et joufflue, portant une robe gris-mauve.

-Cette première semaine, commença le directeur égyptien, vous a peut-être permis de faire connaissance avec ceux qui pourraient bien être vos adversaires futurs. Je voulais juste annoncer que la Coupe de Feu était désormais accessible à ceux qui souhaitent devenir champions.

Un murmure envahit la salle. Thomas se tourna vers Stephen, surpris. L'annonce avait été assez expéditive. D'habitude, les élèves avaient droit à de longs discours soporifiques de la part de leur hôte. Enfin, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal.

Un rideau, que personne n'avait remarqué jusqu'à présent, s'ouvrit devant la fameuse Coupe de Feu, un des objets les mieux protégés au monde. Depuis l'incident avec Harry Potter, de nombreux sorts supplémentaires avaient été créés autour d'elle pour empêcher les fraudes. Les aspirants au titre de champion s'avancèrent vers la coupe, qui ressemblait bizarrement à une de ces petites fontaines de jardin où les oiseaux venaient boire. Laure en profita pour rejoindre son ami et le prendre par le bras.

-C'est le moment de vérité, fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, confirma Thomas. Tu peux me lâcher ?

S'il parvenait à discuter avec elle sans devenir idiot, c'était encore difficile niveau contacts. La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel et le lâcha, à son plus grand soulagement. Les premiers élèves étaient déjà devant la coupe et écrivaient leur nom et leur école sur des morceaux de parchemins qu'ils jetaient dedans, sous l'œil attentif des directeurs. Thomas sentit ses mains devenir moites et, lorsque ce fut son tour, trembla légèrement en écrivant son nom.

***

Il fallait attendre une journée entière pour que la Coupe de Feu fasse son choix. Stephen, voyant bien que son ami était incapable de se concentrer, annula les cours prévus et dut revoir son planning en grommelant. Thomas en profita pour sortir prendre l'air. Le parc désertique ne l'était en fait pas tellement que ça. Outre les massifs de fleurs roses et blanches qui poussaient un peu partout, il y avait également un bassin d'eau limpide longeant une partie du mur d'enceinte. Beaucoup d'élèves des différentes écoles y étaient réunis, luttant contre la chaleur avec les moyens du bord. Le Serdaigle rejoignis Laure, en pleine conversation avec une Atlante. Cette dernière portait une tenue identique à celle des garçons et la montrait à la Gryffondor.

-Salut, Laure, fit le jeune homme en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Ah, Thomas ! s'écria la jeune femme avec un air satisfait. Je te présente Anata. C'est une Atlante.

-Enchanté, fit le britannique en lui tendant la main.

L'Atlante la serra en souriant.

-J'imagine que tu es Thomas… Winchester ? devina-t-elle.

-Euh… oui, s'étonna l'intéressé. Mais comment ?...

-J'ai une bonne intuition, répondit mystérieusement Anata.

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, intrigué, mais n'insista pas. Les deux filles reprirent leur conversation, vantant les mérites de leurs vêtements respectifs. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru qu'on puisse parler aussi longtemps d'une robe ou d'un pantalon et suivit la conversation, fasciné.

-Tu as mis ton nom dans la coupe ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elles eurent épuisé leur sujet.

-Sûrement pas ! s'exclama l'Atlante. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour ça, loin de là. Je suis venue pour voir à quoi vous ressembliez, vous, les Anglais. Après mes études, j'hésite entre venir habiter dans votre pays ou en France.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna le Serdaigle.

La jeune femme soupira.

-L'Atlantide n'est plus ce qu'elle était, vous savez. Ses habitants, même moldus, ne veulent pas lâcher leurs vieilles traditions et sont vraiment très en retard par rapport au reste du monde. J'imagine que c'est normal lorsqu'on choisi de vivre loin de tout.

-Je n'imaginais pas ça si compliqué, marmonna Laure. On m'a toujours dit que l'Atlantide était un endroit merveilleux.

-Pour les touristes, oui, expliqua Anata. La cité est bâtie suivant des règles d'architecture très anciennes et est un véritable musé vivant.

-Il n'y pas de surpopulation, depuis le temps ? demanda Thomas. Je veux dire, une île isolée du reste du monde…

L'Atlante fronça les sourcils, pensive, puis répondit d'une voix hésitante.

-Je ne suis pas très douée en Histoire… mais je sais que beaucoup de jeunes préfèrent quitter la cité après leurs études, même s'il me semble que c'est assez récent. De toute manière, avec tous les conflits entre sorciers et moldus, la population a souvent baissé d'elle-même !

Anata sourit, amusée, comme si ces problèmes n'en étaient pas vraiment. Thomas haussa un sourcil, relativement surpris. Quand on parlait de l'Atlantide, on en vantait les mérites. Après tout, c'était un des rares endroits au monde où sorciers et moldus cohabitaient sans tabous. Mais arriver à la paix relative qui régnait sur l'île n'avait pas dû être facile.

***

Dîner silencieux, mais moins qu'à l'habitude. La désignation prochaine des champions était le sujet de toutes les conversations, et les élèves commençaient à discuter entre écoles. De là où il était assis, Thomas pouvait voir Laure, installée à côté d'Anata et d'une Française. Il n'y avait jamais fait attention, mais la Gryffondor était bien le genre de fille capable de se lier avec à peu près n'importe qui, même si son cœur n'y était pas. Il trouvait cette sorte de pouvoir fascinant.

-J'ai hâte d'être demain, fit Stephen. Tout le monde pourra admirer le nouveau champion de Poudlard : toi !

-Tu y crois vraiment, hein ? soupira Thomas avec un demi-sourire. Je me demande comment tu fais.

-C'est juste que je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait être choisi !

-Les autres sont tous très forts.

-Pas autant que toi !

-J'aimerais être aussi enthousiaste…

Le participant soupira à nouveau et regarda son assiette. Il n'avait pas faim. En fait, il stressait comme un malade. Il voulait être champion, mais risquait de ne pas l'être. Que pourrait-il faire s'il n'était pas choisi ? Rester huit mois dans une école étrangère, à étudier seul en regardant le champion se battre ? Ce serait stupide.

***

Thomas ferma son livre, jeta un regard à la porte de son dortoir et décida de sortir prendre l'air ; il n'arriverait sûrement pas à dormir. Il fit quelques pas dans le parc, s'arrêtant dans les intrigants massifs de fleurs. Ils poussaient au milieu de rien et visiblement sans eau. C'était plus qu'étrange. Il s'approcha ensuite du bassin, chassant les moustiques avides de sang d'une main distraite. Il faisait frais, presque froid, comme à Poudlard.

***

Le lendemain, Thomas se leva aux aurores, même s'il s'était couché relativement tard. Il se rendit vite compte qu'une grande majorité des élèves avaient fait de même. Le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment principal était rempli d'élèves, aussi bien participants que locaux. Le Serdaigle vit pour la première fois les élèves égyptiens dans leur ensemble. Ils étaient moins nombreux qu'à Poudlard, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant que ça. Les directeurs étaient debout devant la Coupe de Feu, qui allait bientôt cracher les noms des différents champions.

-Tu es tout blanc, remarqua Stephen. Ne me dis pas que stresses encore ?

-Je vais bientôt savoir si je suis champion ou pas, répliqua Thomas. Bien sûr que je stresse !

-Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Le participant soupira, légèrement agacé.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas comment est-ce que tu fais pour avoir autant confiance…

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un ait la foi à ta place, répliqua Stephen. Je suis la pour t'encourager, te soutenir, ce genre de trucs… c'est normal que je crois en toi.

-Mais à ce point….

-Tu ne vas quand même pas t'en plaindre ?!

Thomas sourit et secoua la tête. Non, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand un plop couvrit le bruit de la salle. Tous les regards convergèrent vers la coupe, qui venait de cracher son premier nom. Amenemhat le ramassa, le lut et le tendit au directeur de l'Académie de Salem. Un deuxième ne tarda pas, puis un troisième, un quatrième… chaque papier était donné à un directeur. Lorsque le neuvième nom fut craché, le silence se fit encore plus pesant.

-Ils peuvent pas se dépêcher ? grogna Stephen. Ce suspens est insoutenable !

-Je croyais que tu avais la foi, railla Thomas.

-Je parle des autres champions, se reprit le membre de la délégation. J'ai hâte de savoir qui tu vas combattre.

Comme s'ils l'avaient entendu, les directeurs commencèrent avec les noms. Le descendant de Gryffondor soupira en voyant que McGonagall serait la dernière à nommer le champion de son école. En premier venait la directrice de Beauxbâtons, qui désigna Olivier Génerelle, un grand brun à l'air blasé qui cilla à peine en entendant son nom ; ensuite, le grassouillet directeur chinois appela Feng Li, une fille nattée qui s'inclina en gardant un air impassible ; la belle Atlante nomma Senneri Silis, un grand garçon bien bâti et sûr de lui ; Amenemhat l'égyptien désigna Geb, un jeune homme assez banal qui parut surpris du choix de la Coupe ; le Grec appela Théolithe, un garçon nerveux qui soupira de soulagement ; les deux directeurs des écoles de Salem désignèrent respectivement Lily Price, une blonde outrageusement maquillée, et Neil Patterson, un garçon rêveur. Et puis, ce fut au tour de la directrice de Poudlard, qui désigna bien évidemment…

-…Thomas Winchester !

***

Euphorie !

-Je le savais ! répétait inlassablement Stephen.

Toute la délégation s'était rassemblée autour de leur champion, qui était encore sous le choc. Jusqu'au dernier moment, il aurait douté, mais à présent… c'était lui, il était champion. Waow !

-Je suis jalouuuuse, geignit Laure en s'accrochant au bras du champion.

-Pas autant que moi, marmonna Adrien.

Les autres ex-futurs-champions hochèrent la tête, sauf Karen qui semblait avoir accepté sa défaite avec une facilité déconcertante.

-J'y crois toujours pas, dit finalement Thomas.

-Maintenant, lança Oliver, t'as intérêt à gérer ! Si tu perds, on t'en voudra tous à mort.

-Je n'irais pas jusque là, temporisa Lance, mais je suis assez d'accord. Tu as été choisi, il doit bien y avoir une raison.

-Si nous voulons qu'il gagne, nous devons tenir notre promesse, intervint Karen. La première épreuve est dans un mois, il me semble. Tu t'entraîneras avec nous, évidemment, et nous respecterons notre pacte.

Elle paraissait défier quiconque oserait revenir sur leur promesse. Les autres participants acquiescèrent. Pour eux, la victoire était le plus important. Thomas se demanda un instant s'il aurait vraiment révélé ses secrets. Sans doute que oui.

-Nous allons devoir trouver un endroit tranquille pour l'entraînement, marmonna Laure. Je me demande si le directeur nous prêtera une classe, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-J'avais oublié l'entraînement, soupira Stephen. Je vais encore être obligé de revoir le planning…

-La première épreuve se déroule quand ? demanda Lance.

-Pas avant novembre, j'imagine, répondit Oliver. Ils doivent répartir les trois épreuves entre maintenant et juin, alors…

Le champion regarda ses camarades, un peu à l'ouest. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à y croire, en fait. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il gagne, qu'il empoche la récompense et qu'il se montre digne de ses ancêtres.

* * *

Ne criez pas au scandale ! Je veux bien être original, mais j'ai besoin de Thomas comme champion pour décrire les épreuves, toussa !!!


	55. Chapitre 54 : Des secrets

Voilà, chapitre posté ! J'ai pris du temps pour l'écrire, parce que j'ai dû réécrire quatre fois la fin, qui n'était pas satisfaisante.

**Shebang : **Merci :) Et non, ça ne sert à rien comme passage, mea culpa ! Pour le développement, certains personnages seront vus plus en profondeurs dans les prochains chapitres ! L'intrigue de cette année et de la (les ?) suivante(s ?) va doucement se mettre en place...

**eaop : **Il risque d'y avoir une histoire de pyramides... bah oui, c'est incontournable !

**valabo : **Merci :p Je promets que la suite sera plus surprenante !

**jpdionne : **Laure Weasley risque de devenir très récurrente à présent. En fait, c'est un personnage que j'avais déjà mis en place dès la première saison, contrairement à Thomas qui est venu bien après et, il faut l'avouer, un peu par hasard ^^'

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 54 :**

Les anciens participants étaient réunis dans une salle de classe vide, prêtée par le directeur Egyptien. Stephen s'était joint au groupe. Assis à un banc, il retouchait pour la énième fois son planning d'étude et d'entraînement.

-Donc, le lundi… ce sera Laure, résuma-t-il en lisant son parchemin. Le mardi Adrien, le mercredi Oliver, le jeudi Karen et le vendredi Lance. Samedi ce sera libre, et dimanche jour de repos. C'est bon ?

Les autres confirmèrent.

-On pourra être présent aux entraînements ? demanda Karen. Je veux dire… lorsque ce ne sera pas notre jour ?

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit le membre de la délégation. Voyez ça entre vous.

-Si Thomas peut apprendre tous nos secrets, pourquoi pas les autres ? proposa Laure.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, renchérit Adrien.

-De toute manière, nous n'avons plus rien à prouver, fit Oliver.

Le champion sourit. Il n'aurait jamais cru que s'entendre avec ses anciens adversaires serait si simple. Il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à se faire de vrais amis à part Stephen, mais sur le coup, il était content de les avoir avec lui.

-On est lundi, remarqua Laure en se levant. C'est mon jour, non ?

Thomas regarda son ami qui acquiesça puis se leva à son tour, peu sûr de lui. Il avait hâte de voir ce que la Gryffondor pouvait lui apprendre, mais appréhendait quand même ce petit entraînement. Au lieu de sortir sa baguette, la jeune femme prit un livre minuscule dans une de ses poches. Elle le fit grandir d'un coup de baguette et le tendit au Serdaigle.

-C'est un livre qui appartenait à mon père, expliqua-t-elle. Il renferme quelques sortilèges intéressants, mais je n'arrive pas à tous les maîtriser.

Thomas le prit, étonné. Il était très fin et ne comptait pas plus d'une cinquantaine de pages. Il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta. Il ne connaissait presque aucun des sorts mentionnés.

-Sortilège du Lion ? lut-il. C'est grâce à ça que tu…

-Oui, confirma Laure. Je ne sais pas comment les autres ont fait pour l'apprendre, mais moi, c'est avec ce bouquin.

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête. Les autres, c'était moins de cinq élèves depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Ils avaient dû avoir recours à un livre de ce genre. Il continua à tourner les pages et tomba sur quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Le sortilège de l'Aigle ! s'écria-t-il. C'est un équivalent ?

-Sans doute. J'imagine que son inventeur a voulu rendre hommage au Fondateurs, car il y a aussi un sortilège du Serpent et un du Blaireau.

-Ils sont durs à apprendre ? intervint Adrien. J'ai toujours voulu utiliser ce sortilège.

-Ca m'a pris toute ma sixième année, répondit la Gryffondor. Maintenant, on travaillera plus vite vu que je sais déjà m'en servir.

-On peut commencer tout de suite ? demanda Oliver en s'approchant d'eux ?

Laure regarda Thomas qui acquiesça. Travailler ensemble… ça allait être un grand changement. Et au moins, tout le monde serait sur le même pied d'égalité. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi, il ne tenait pas à se faire des ennemis. Pas aussi puissants, du moins.

Assis un peu plus loin, Stephen écrivit, de sa belle écriture :

**Lundi : Laure**

** A révélé son secret, ou un de ses secrets, un livre minuscule contenant apparemment de puissants sortilèges (appartenait à son père) :**

** -Sortilège de l'Aigle, du Lion, du Serpent et du Blaireau.**

Il regarda son parchemin, satisfait, et en saisit un autre sur lequel il avait noté deux titres : « **En apprentissage** » et « **Assimilés** ». Il nota le nom du sortilège que Thomas allait apprendre dans la première partie et se promit de l'interroger pour remplir la deuxième. Ensuite, il jeta un sort de Prévention, de Parchemin Vierge et de Combustion Retardée sur son travail. Il hésita beaucoup pour le dernier mais se dit que c'était une précaution qui en valait la peine. Si quelqu'un volait ces informations et essayait de briser les sortilèges les protégeant, les parchemins s'enflammeraient aussitôt.

Stephen n'était pas un bon sorcier, loin de là, mais il avait quelques talents.

***

Laure soupira, agacée.

-Ca ne sert à rien d'agiter ta baguette comme un forcené, Adrien ! Il faut juste… le sentir. Pour maîtriser le sort, tu dois être l'archétype du Gryffondor.

-Facile à dire, grommela le jeune homme. Et comment je fais, moi ?

La jeune femme sembla chercher ses mots.

-Tu dois… Essaie de faire ressortir les qualités qui font de toi un Gryffondor.

-…Super clair.

Adrien se concentra en silence, sourcils froncés. De là où il était, Thomas pouvait presque sentir sa puissance. Le Gryffondor ouvrit finalement les yeux et fit un mouvement de baguette compliqué en disant « Léonis » d'une voix forte. Une forme vaguement féline s'échappa de sa baguette puis se dispersa dans un souffle. Le Serdaigle était un peu surpris des difficultés d'Adrien. Ce dernier était pourtant connu pour sa capacité à assimiler très rapidement la plupart des sorts.

Plus loin, Karen dirigeait son blaireau gris du bout de sa baguette. Elle n'avait eu aucun mal à réussir le sort. Pas étonnant, sachant qu'elle respectait totalement les canons de sa Maison : travail, loyauté et confiance. Lance et Oliver étaient encore en plein entraînement, même si ce dernier avait déjà réussi à faire apparaître un serpent pendant cinq secondes.

-Thomas, arrête de rêver, fit Laure près de lui. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on est ici pour te faire travailler.

-Oui, désolé.

Le Serdaigle jeta un coup d'œil au livre posé près de lui et imita le mouvement décrit en se focalisant sur les raisons pour lesquelles il était dans cette Maison. Il était intelligent, s'en se vanter, avait un esprit assez vif et comprenait rapidement. Il récita la formule, qui se bornait à un seul mot latin : Aquilae. Des filaments bleus sortirent de sa baguette puis formèrent un buste d'aigle assez impressionnant, mais toujours relié au sorcier. Au bout de quelques secondes, le rapace se détacha complètement et vola à travers la pièce, laissant des traînées bleutées derrière lui. Il disparut après une dizaine de secondes de vol.

-Han non, soupira le champion en baissant le bras.

-C'était pas mal, le félicita Laure. Tu as tenu plus longtemps qu'Adrien !

-Ouais bon, ça va hein, s'indigna l'intéressé. J'ai juste un peu plus de mal.

-C'est moins compliqué que ce que je pensais, marmonna Thomas en regardant sa baguette.

-Crois-moi, répliqua la Gryffondor. Si tu avais dû comprendre seul comment le maîtriser, tu aurais trouvé ça beaucoup plus difficile !

-Si tu le dis…

-Bon, continue. Tu as peut-être réussi à faire apparaître un aigle, mais tu dois parvenir à maintenir ce sort aussi longtemps que possible.

Le Serdaigle soupira et se remit au travail.

***

Stephen sortit un de ses innombrables parchemins et le déroula d'une main experte.

-Alors… cet après-midi, je pensais voir le premier chapitre de Sortilèges, mais vu ton entraînement d'aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si tu es encore capable de faire de la ma… Hey, tu m'écoutes ?!

Thomas le gratifia d'un « Mmh » désespérément neutre. Son attention était attirée par tout autre chose. Le blondinet français était à nouveau là, et il le regardait. Cette fois, pas moyen de se tromper : il était beaucoup trop jeune pour être ici. Et pourtant, il y était. C'était quand même bizarre.

-C'est qui, le petit, là ? demanda-t-il finalement à son ami.

Stephen reposa ses affaires, agacé, et suivit le regard du champion.

-De qui tu parles ? marmonna-t-il.

-Le gamin, là, soupira Thomas. Celui qui fait deux têtes de moins que tous les autres.

Le membre de la délégation plissa les yeux.

-Ah, tu parles de Nicolas Floraison, le blondinet silencieux ?

Le champion se retourna, surpris.

-Tu le connais ?

-Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, mais pour « nouer des liens » avec les élèves étrangers. C'est ce que je fais entre nos cours et tes entraînements, figure-toi. D'après ce que je sais, c'est le fils de la directrice de Beauxbâtons… et c'est un Cracmol.

-Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi est-il ici ?

-On m'a raconté que sa mère était surprotectrice à cause de ce… handicap. J'imagine qu'elle n'a pas pu le laisser seul en France.

Thomas fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur le fameux Nicolas. Le garçon le regardait toujours. Il avait l'air à l'ouest, très loin. Ce qui était surprenant, c'était qu'il portait quand même l'uniforme de Beauxbâtons, alors qu'il était théoriquement impossible qu'il y soit inscrit. Le Serdaigle se leva et sortit du bâtiment en ignorant les protestations de Stephen. Le soleil, au zénith, brillait extraordinairement fort et diffusait une chaleur presque insupportable. La plupart des élèves avaient préféré rester à l'abri du soleil, mais quelques téméraires se promenaient dans le parc désertique. Le champion s'approcha du bassin et plongea ses mains dedans. L'eau fraîche lui faisait du bien.

-C'est toi, le champion de Poudlard ? fit une voix derrière lui.

Thomas sursauta et se retourna, décontenancé. Nicolas lui souriait innocemment.

-Euh… ouais.

-Je suis Nicolas, mais j'imagine que tu le sais déjà.

-Effectivement.

Le blondinet lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Ne crois pas tout ce qu'on te dit, descendant de Gryffondor, lui conseilla-t-il. Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être.

Avant que le Serdaigle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Nicolas tourna les talons et s'en alla d'un pas rapide vers leur bâtiment-dortoir. Le champion resta sur place, éberlué. Il avait bien entendu ? Ce gamin… savait ? Comment était-ce possible, il n'y avait qu'une personne au courant à part lui, et Stephen n'aurait jamais révélé ce secret. Alors comment pouvait-il…

***

Les journées passaient et se ressemblaient. Adam s'était retrouvé sujet de toutes les conversations pendant près d'une semaine, à son plus grand désespoir. Heureusement, c'était passé, et même si certains élèves le regardaient toujours bizarrement, il avait repris une vie normale. Enfin presque, car il avait d'autres problèmes à régler.

Le né-moldu referma son livre d'un geste sec et soupira longuement. Comme il l'avait prévu, aucun des livres de la bibliothèque ne parlaient de la pseudo-maladie d'Oscar. Le Serdaigle jeta à un regard envieux à la porte de la réserve, strictement interdite et protégée par un terrible monstre : la bibliothécaire.

« Adam ? »

Le garçon se redressa.

-Finn ? murmura-t-il.

« Tu as des nouvelles ? »

Adam se leva et sortit de la salle. Par bonheur, le couloir était vide. Il s'adossa à un mur, ignorant les regards intrigués dans tableaux alentours.

-Rien du tout, répondit-il finalement. Mais je m'y attendais.

Le né-moldu entendit un soupir dans sa tête. C'était très spécial comme sensation, il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un courant d'air dans son cerveau.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

-Si je pouvais aller dans la réserve, je suis presque sûr que j'y trouverais des informations, expliqua le Serdaigle. Mais il me faut une autorisation écrite d'un professeur. Personne ne m'en donnera…

L'élève s'arrêta, traversé par un éclair de génie.

-J'ai peut-être une idée, fit-il en souriant. Recontacte-moi ce soir, d'accord ?

« Compris. Bonne chance. »

La communication cessa. Adam parcourut les couloirs, pensif. Une idée germait dans son esprit, peut-être pas une idée lumineuse, mais elle avait le mérite d'être cohérente. Quelqu'un, à Poudlard, savait plus de choses sur l'Ordre de la Lumière qu'il n'avait bien voulu le dire. Adam l'avait oublié, avec le temps.

-Le tout pour le tout, marmonna-t-il.

Il emprunta plusieurs couloirs, des escaliers, et arriva enfin à destination. Il hésita quelques secondes puis frappa à la porte. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, après tout.

-Entrez !

Le né-moldu s'exécuta. Le professeur Awis leva les yeux de son bureau, un peu surpris. Le Serdaigle ferma la porte et s'avança, mal à l'aise.

-Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-…J'ai quelque chose à vous avouer.

***

L'Animagus croisa les bras, pensif. Devant lui, Adam se tortillait sur sa chaise. Il avait espéré se sentir mieux en déballant un de ses secrets, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Maintenant, il se sentait un peu honteux, sans savoir pourquoi.

-Si tu veux, je peux te donner l'autorisation pour aller dans la réserve, mais à part ça…

Le né-moldu baissa la tête.

-C'est juste que… Vous savez plus de choses sur l'Ordre que n'importe qui, ici, répondit-il. L'année dernière, vous saviez que Lexus était louche, et qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler votre forme animale…

Une ombre passa sur le visage du professeur Awis.

-Tu n'en a parlé à personne, dis-moi ? intervint-il.

-Bien sûr que non ! On m'a demandé de garder ça secret.

-Finalement, je peux peut-être t'aider, soupira l'Animagus. Je suis en contact avec un ancien membre de l'Ordre de la Lumière. Sa désertion remonte à plusieurs années, mais il s'était élevé assez haut dans la hiérarchie. Si quelqu'un peut t'aider, c'est bien lui.

-Vous pourriez lui demander ? s'écria Adam.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, prit un morceau de parchemin et écrivit rapidement quelques lignes. Il le tendit ensuite à son élève avec un pauvre sourire.

-Essaie d'abord de chercher dans ce livre : « La Marche de la Lumière ». Montre ça à Madame Pince et elle te laissera entrer dans la réserve. Si tu ne trouves toujours rien, je contacterai mon… ami.

Le Serdaigle acquiesça, reconnaissant, prit le précieux papier et sortit du bureau. Avec ça, il allait sûrement trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Par contre, il se demandait bien comment est-ce que son professeur avait pu être en contact avec un ancien membre de l'Ordre. Et depuis quand un de ces membres pouvaient-ils s'en aller ? Ils étaient censés être… lobotomisés dès leur arrivée. A moins que ce type ait le même pouvoir que Finn. Mais dans ce cas, il aurait pu tenter quelque chose…

Non, décidément, tout était bien trop compliqué. Et ce n'est pas en se posant des questions qu'il allait se rendre la vie plus facile.

Le né-moldu retourna à la bibliothèque et donna son autorisation à la bibliothécaire revêche avec une certaine satisfaction. Depuis le temps qu'il venait, il allait enfin découvrir ce qui se cachait dans cette fameuse pièce interdite. Le garçon ouvrit la porte et entra, intrigué. D'après ce qu'il savait, la réserve n'était autrefois séparée du reste de la bibliothèque que par une simple corde, mais on disait que certains de ses livres « dérangeaient » les élèves qui venaient y travailler. Adam frissonna puis se reprit. Ce n'étaient que des livres, même s'ils faisaient peur, que celui de la deuxième étagère bougeait légèrement qu'un autre semblait avoir de vrais yeux sur sa tranche. Que des livres, ouais.

-La Marche de la Lumière, marmonna le Serdaigle en parcourant les rangées des yeux.

Il répéta le titre inlassablement, comme pour se rassurer. Le livre en question était vieux, même par rapport aux autres. Il avait une couverture blanc éclatant bordée de motifs dorés, était très doux au toucher et diffusait une sorte de chaleur réconfortante pour un sorcier, mais tellement inhabituelle pour un moldu que le garçon le lâcha dès qu'il s'en rendit compte. Le bouquin s'ouvrit sur une page au hasard. Elle comportait un grand titre, puis quelques paragraphes serrés écrits très petit. Adam le ramassa en soupirant.

-Dégénérescence des élus… lut-il à mi-voix.

Bon, peut-être pas par hasard, en fait. Le chapitre en question était celui qu'il cherchait vraiment. Le Serdaigle sentit un frisson d'excitation l'envahir et sortit de la réserve, le livre sous le bras, après avoir mémorisé la page. La bibliothèque allait fermer, aussi emporta-t-il l'ouvrage avec lui dans sa salle commune.

Vincent disputait un tournoi d'échecs avec d'autres élèves et ne fit pas attention à l'arrivée de son ami. Adam s'installa à une table, rouvrit le livre à la bonne page et commença sa lecture.

***

« Adam ? »

Le né-moldu bâilla et se redressa en grimaçant. Il avait mal au dos à force d'être resté penché sur le livre. Il regarda autour de lui et vit avec surprise que la pièce était vide, tous les autres étaient montés dormir.

-Je suis là, répondit-il en repoussant sa chaise pour se mettre à l'aise.

« Alors, ton idée ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? »

-J'ai obtenu une autorisation, et aussi le nom d'un livre, sourit l'élève. Mais pour ça, j'ai dû expliquer toute l'histoire, désolé.

« Ce n'est pas moi que ça va déranger. Si tu penses que cette personne est digne de confiance, je te crois. De toute manière, c'est toi qui en subiras les conséquences. »

Adam fronça les sourcils.

-Merci, c'est sympa…

« Oh, désolé. Je suis juste un peu à cran. Oscar n'arrive plus à dormir, et ses heures de sommeil sont les seules pendant lesquelles je peux me reposer. »

-Ca empire ? s'inquiéta le Serdaigle.

« Ce n'est que passager, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est sûrement parce que nous passons nos nuits dehors. Enfin, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, concentre-toi juste sur le remède. »

-Compris.

« Je ne peux pas te parler plus longtemps, à bientôt ! »

Le né-moldu ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Il soupira, prit son livre et monta se coucher. Les choses s'étaient accélérées de son côté, mais ça semblait être la même chose chez les élus. Finn lui avait assuré le contraire, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, même s'il n'y pouvait rien.

Tout en sombrant dans le sommeil, Adam se demanda s'il arriverait un jour à avoir une vie relativement normale.


	56. Chapitre 55 : Le Messager

Bon, voilà, je sens qu'il y en a qui vont hurler après ce chapitre xD Il n'est pas dans la continuité des autres et se centre sur un troisième personnage...

**Shebang : **Il a le droit d'espérer, ce pauvre garçon :p

**valabo : **Vous êtes décidément pessimistes sur son avenir, c'est dingue Oo

**jpdionne : **Thomas n'aurait jamais pu créer de Lion. Il est à Serdaigle à cause de son caractère, donc l'aigle est la seule forme possible pour lui. Et pour Laure, elle était vraiment très peu développée, fectivement ! A la base, elle devait être une jolie blonde timide et effacée, jalousée par toutes les autres filles. le ciel en a décidé autrement, finalement...

**Shinakun : **Meric :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 55 :**

-Ce gosse savait ?!

Thomas acquiesça lentement.

-C'est impossible, murmura Stephen. Personne n'est au courant à part nous deux !

-Je sais ce que j'ai entendu, soupira le champion.

-Je… je m'en occupe. Toi, contente-toi de t'entraîner et d'étudier ! La première épreuve aura lieu à la mi-novembre, c'est dans moins d'un mois.

Thomas s'accouda à la table, lassé.

-Je sais, répondit-il laconiquement.

Son ami posa deux livres devant lui et se leva, déterminé.

-Tu vas devoir travailler seul, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Etudie le deuxième chapitre de Métamorphose et, par pitié, essaie de finir la première partie de la quinzième guerre des Géants !

Le champion agita la main pour le rassurer et ouvrit péniblement le premier livre. Stephen était un professeur survolté aux allures désespérées, qui le poussait à travailler pendant son temps libre, mais qui semblait ne jamais étudier lui-même. Sur ce point, Thomas ne se faisait pas de soucis. Son ami avait une mémoire d'éléphant, raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais eu de véritables difficultés malgré son niveau de magie plutôt mauvais.

***

Stephen traversa la galerie d'un pas vif et pénétra dans le bâtiment principal. Il fouilla la vaste salle des yeux et trouva Nicolas Floraison, en pleine conversation avec un élève égyptien de son âge. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'eux et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du Français qui se retourna, feignant visiblement la surprise.

-Tiens donc ! s'exclama-t-il. Stephen Oakwoods, c'est ça ?

-Exactement, répliqua l'intéressé. Tu peux me suivre ? J'aimerais te dire deux mots en privé.

Nicolas acquiesça et salua son autre interlocuteur avant de accompagner le Britannique à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent en silence jusque dans un coin du parc, cachés des regards. Stephen se tourna vers le garçon, sourcils froncés.

-Comment as-tu su ?

-Su quoi ?

-Pour Thomas ! Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, j'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de toi.

Le français sourit mystérieusement.

-Je vois… j'aurais dû me douter qu'il te raconterait tout. Enfin, c'est normal, vous vous dites tout depuis que vous avez appris qui il est réellement. C'était il y a quoi, quatre ans ?

-D'où est-ce que tu sors ça ? s'étonna le membre de la délégation. Tu ne peux pas savoir !

-J'ai dit à ton ami de ne pas se fier aux apparences, soupira Nicolas. Je ne suis pas ce qu'on voudrait que je sois… enfin, ça dépend pour qui. Je sais beaucoup de choses, figure-toi, et ma « mère » est au courant.

Sur le coup, Stephen était perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je te croyais plus malin que ça, Stephen Oakwoods. Je suis un oracle !

Le Britannique resta sans voix. Un oracle ? Si jeune ? Il était très rare d'en rencontrer un, surtout qui sache maîtriser ses pouvoirs, alors aussi jeune, et aussi proche… mais que faisait-il ici ? Il n'avait aucune raison de venir jusqu'en Egypte, à part pour faire du tourisme, à moins que…

-Tu n'es pas le fils de la directrice de Beauxbâtons, murmura-t-il.

-Bravo ! sourit Nicolas. Tu es moins bête que ce que je pensais… ça change de ces crétins qui essaient constamment de me tirer les vers du nez.

-Mais si tu es ici, continua le jeune homme en poursuivant sa déduction, ça veut dire que les Français veulent… tricher ! Ca, je ne l'aurais pas cru, il faut les dénoncer !

Stephen fit mine de partir mais le garçon le retint par la manche, soudain très sérieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de les aider à tricher. Si je suis ici, c'est avant tout pour vous rencontrer.

-Qui ça ?

-Vous, les Anglais !

-Mais pourquoi ?

Nicolas prit un air blasé et croisa les bras.

-Je suis un oracle, mon travail, c'est de faire des prophéties. Et justement, j'en ai concernant, entre autre, des élèves de Poudlard.

Le garçon marque un temps d'arrêt, apparemment ennuyé.

-Je pense qu'elles existaient déjà auparavant, mais elles ont étés détruites en même temps que toutes les autres lorsque le Ministère a été infiltré, il y a longtemps.

-Une prophétie, répéta Stephen.

-Plus d'une. Ces derniers temps, elles fourmillent littéralement. De nombreux destins vont se croiser, et pas seulement en Grande Bretagne. Je dois remettre ces prophéties à leurs propriétaires, mais je n'en aurai jamais l'occasion. C'est là que tu entres en jeu.

-…Moi ?

Nicolas acquiesça et plongea la main dans un petit sac qu'il portait à la ceinture. Il en sortit une sphère transparente légèrement brillante, et remplie de volutes de fumée blanche. Il la remit au Serdaigle qui la prit précautionneusement.

-Incroyable, murmura-t-il. Il y a un nom…

Le britannique plissa les yeux, c'était écrit tout petit, de véritables pattes de mouche.

-Sally… Potter… Potter ?!

Il regarda l'oracle avec des yeux ronds. Le garçon hocha la tête, impassible.

-C'est de famille, on dirait. D'abord le père, puis la fille. J'ai fait cette prophétie il y a quelques mois, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de la faire parvenir à bon port. Maintenant, c'est possible. D'ailleurs, j'en ai d'autres !

Il fouilla à nouveau dans son petit sac et en sortit une, puis deux, trois… au final, un grand nombre de sphères blanches qu'il donna à Stephen au fur et à mesure. Ce dernier les rangea automatiquement dans son propre sac avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait.

-Attends deux secondes, toi ! Je suis censé distribuer ces trucs à leurs destinataires ?

-Bah, oui.

-…Tu as vraiment confiance en moi ?

Nicolas sourit, amusé.

-Je m'attendais à cette question… Et oui ! J'ai fait une prophétie, il y a quelques jours. Je te l'ai dit, j'en fais beaucoup, ces temps-ci… bref, elle parlait de toi. Attends, je dois encore l'avoir…

Le Français fouilla dans son petit sac apparemment sans fond pendant une minute puis en sortit une autre sphère blanche.

-Prends-là !

Stephen obéit, intrigué et un peu effrayé. Une prophétie… pour lui ? Il était conscient que la fameuse salle, détruite lors de la vieille bataille entre Mangemorts et Aurors au Ministère, contenait des prophéties au sujet de chaque sorcier vivant, mort ou à venir, mais se voir remettre son propre destin, son futur, en main… c'était quelque chose.

-Mets-là près de ton oreille, conseilla Nicolas. Si tu fais attention, tu entendras la prophétie.

Le Serdaigle hésita puis leva la sphère au niveau de son visage. Un murmure très léger s'en échappait, presque inaudible :

_Le messager se présentera à l'oracle même,_

_Foulant de ses pieds un sable millénaire._

_Il s'affranchira du passé et de l'avenir,_

_Apportera leur destin à ceux qui changeront le futur,_

_Démêlera les alliances de l'Est et de l'Ouest._

_Vif comme le vent,_

_La mort toujours sur ses talons,_

_Le messager détient le futur._

Stephen frémit en entendant la dernière phrase et manqua de lâcher la prophétie. Il baissa les yeux vers Nicolas, effrayé par ce qui l'attendait. C'était complètement surréaliste ! Enfin, non, ce genre de chose était déjà arrivé par le passé, mais que ça tombe sur lui…

-Je… n'ai pas le choix, réalisa-t-il en serrant la sphère entre ses deux mains. Quoi que je fasse, le destin me rattrapera, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Français acquiesça, navré.

-Tu as compris ce que tu devais faire ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas totalement, répondit le britannique après un moment. J'imagine que je dois tout d'abord distribuer ces fameuses prophéties ?...

-Ou simplement les messages qu'elles contiennent, confirma Nicolas. L'objet en lui-même n'a pas beaucoup de valeur.

Stephen soupira et regarda son sac. Toutes ces boules renfermaient le futur de gens qu'il connaissait peut-être, et son travail était désormais de le leur faire savoir. Mais comment ? Quand ? Avait-il une date limite, ou pouvait-il s'en occuper quand il le voulait ? Il n'avait pas envie de laisser Thomas seul maintenant. Il voulait le faire étudier, noter ses progressions et le conseiller pour les prochaines épreuves. Il voulait être le soutien qu'il avait promis d'être.

-Pourquoi moi ? soupira-t-il.

-Il y a sans doute une raison, répondit sagement L'oracle. Laquelle, ça nous ne le saurons peut-être jamais.

Cela dit, il fit un clin d'œil au « messager » et s'en alla sans un mot de plus, reprenant un air plus normal pour un garçon de son âge. Stephen le regarda partir puis serra son sac contre lui, soudain porteur d'un poids terrible.

***

-Alors ?

Stephen regarda douloureusement son ami. Il ne pouvait décemment pas tout lui dire. En tant que champion, Thomas devait se concentrer sur les épreuves et la victoire, rien d'autre. A part ses études, bien entendu.

-Ce gosse est un voyant, répondit le membre de la délégation en souriant. Mais il m'a promis de ne rien dire à personne.

-Tant mieux, soupira le champion. Mais quand même… un Cracmol voyant ?

-Bah… a priori c'est possible.

Thomas acquiesça et retourna à son étude. Stephen s'étonna d'un comportement aussi studieux, qu'il était habituellement le seul à avoir, mais ne s'en plaignit pas et s'installa pour lire et préparer la suite du cours d'Histoire.

***

Le soir venu, le messager resta seul dans la salle commune. « Messager » ça sonnait assez bien, sûrement mieux que le travail qui allait avec. Le jeune homme repensa à sa conversation pleine de mauvaises surprises avec Nicolas et regarda son sac. Les prophéties y étaient toujours, entassées comme de simples objets. Il les sortit une à une et, à la lumière de sa baguette, déchiffra les noms qui y étaient inscrits. Il y avait la sienne, qui brillait plus fort lorsqu'il la prenait, celle de Sally Potter…

Stephen déglutit en lisant la suivante : Adam Walker.

-Oh, mon Dieu, soupira-t-il en la reposant. Ce gosse est partout, ma parole.

Il abandonna sa lecture, ne voulant pas découvrir d'autres noms connus. Et Thomas qui était véritablement fada de cet Adam… heureusement qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé de toutes ces prophéties ! Quel sale boulot, quand même… mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait un destin en partie tracé, et il ne pouvait pas y échapper. La poisse, quoi.

-Ah, la prophétie d'Adam Walker, hein ? fit une voix derrière lui. Elle est assez intéressante, même si ce n'est pas la plus importante.

-Ah b… ouah !

Le Serdaigle se leva d'un bond, surpris. Nicolas laissa échapper un petit rire et s'approcha de la table, contemplant les nombreuses sphères blanches qui luisaient faiblement.

-Quand comptes-tu les remettre à leurs propriétaires ? demanda-t-il au messager.

-Pourquoi ? répliqua le jeune homme. C'est urgent ?

-On ne peut pas dire ça, soupira le garçon. Mais ne tarde pas trop. Souviens-toi de la troisième phrase de ta prophétie : _Il s'affranchira du passé et de l'avenir_.

-Celle-là, je ne l'ai pas comprise, marmonna le Serdaigle.

-Je pense plutôt que tu refuses de la comprendre, le corrigea Nicolas. Au fond de toi, tu sais très bien ce qu'elle veut dire !

Stephen baissa la tête. S'affranchir… de sa vie, de sa place, de ses droits et ses devoirs. Oui, il l'avait compris dès qu'il l'avait entendu, mais il ne voulait pas… Il avait une vie, un entourage, des objectifs ! Il ne pouvait pas simplement partir, si ?

-C'est cruel, souffla-t-il en se redressant. Et je n'ai même pas le choix.

-C'est faux, répondit l'oracle. Tu as toujours le choix.

-Tu parles ! Si je refuse, quelque chose d'horrible va se passer, c'est ça ?

-Ca dépend pour qui.

Le Britannique plissa les yeux, agacé. Ce gamin faisait trop de mystères.

-Au lieu de jouer aux devinettes, pourquoi ne pas simplement me dire en face tout ce que tu sais ? s'énerva-t-il.

-Je ne sais rien, rétorqua Nicolas. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est des impressions, des possibilités futures, ce genre de choses. Ce que je peux dire avec certitude, c'est que deux entités vont s'affronter, bientôt.

Le Serdaigle blêmit. Deux entités… des adversaires. De quel côté était-il, lui ?

-Et je suis du côté des bons… ou des méchants ?

-Tu choisiras toi-même tes alliés, Stephen. Tu es le messager, hors de la bataille. Si tu veux, tu peux même rester neutre jusqu'à la fin du conflit.

L'intéressé ne répondit pas et posa son regard sur toutes les prophéties, puis sur ce satané oracle. Il pourrait faire tellement de choses, là maintenant, détruire les messages mystiques, mettre une raclée à ce gamin, donner la victoire à une des deux factions, sans savoir laquelle, et terminer une guerre qui n'avait même pas commencé.

Mais étant ce qu'il était, le jeune homme n'en fit rien.

-Ni passé, ni avenir, hein ? marmonna-t-il.

***

Stephen soupesa son sac, satisfait. Il avait pris le strict nécessaire… plus deux ou trois bricoles sans importance. En soupirant, il se tourna vers Thomas, qui dormait paisiblement. Le champion avait été comme un frère pour lui, pendant toutes ces années, et le laisser maintenant… c'était presque une trahison, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait réécouté la prophétie, et certaines informations étaient plus qu'inquiétantes. _La mort toujours sur ses talons… _Etait-il en danger, même en Egypte, loin de son pays ? Et est-ce que ce serait valable juste pour lui, ou également pour tous ceux qui l'entoureraient ? Le jeune homme ne voulait même pas y penser, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait accepté la proposition de Nicolas, à savoir partir tout de suite.

Le Serdaigle déposa son planning ainsi qu'une lettre sur la table de chevet de son meilleur ami, puis sortit sans un bruit. L'oracle l'attendait dehors, et l'accompagna en silence jusqu'aux portes du domaine scolaire.

-Tu sais transplaner ? s'enquit-il en regardant les hauts murs de pierre.

-Pas sur de longues distances, répondit Stephen. Mais bon, je pense que transplaner jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'école ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

-Très bien.

Le Britannique soupira longuement.

-Comment vont-ils prendre ma… disparition ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… J'expliquerai la situation à ta directrice. En tant qu'élève et amie de Dumbledore, je pense qu'elle comprend l'importance des prophéties et de leur réalisation. J'en informerai aussi Harry Potter, sans toutefois faire mention du destin de sa fille.

-Harry Potter aussi ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

-Quelque chose me dit qu'il jouera un rôle dans toute cette histoire…

Stephen fronça les sourcils, amère.

-Tu avais déjà tout préparé… sale gosse !

Nicolas sourit joyeusement et lui souhaita bonne chance. Le Britannique grommela une réponse incompréhensible puis ferma les yeux et se concentra. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il faisait face à un immense désert de sable. Un rapide coup d'œil en arrière lui apprit qu'il avait réussi son transplanage.

Le jeune homme soupira à nouveau et prit la direction de l'entrée de la Nécropole, contournant les vieux remparts de la ville.


	57. Chapitre 56 : Une véritable amie

Voilà, chapitre suivant posté :p Il n'est pas extraordinaire et centre sur Adam et ses secrets.

**Shinakun : **Merci ! En fait, l'idée m'est venue en regardant HP 5 à la TV l'autre jour... quand j'ai vu le passage dans la salle des prophéties, je me suis dit que c'était vraiment horrible qu'ils les détruisent toutes, et qu'il en fallait des nouvelles ! Pour le Messager, c'est un peu plus tordu, parce que sa prophétie est un peu plus profonde que ce qu'il n'y paraît.

**Nebra : **D'abord, merci ! Oui, les Mary-sue c'est le Mal, je l'ai remarqué très tôt. C'est pour ça que mes personnages ont souvent beaucoup de défauts, surtout Adam xD Pour l'intrigue, j'avais toujours rêvé d'écrire une histoire avec différents personnages dont les destins s'entremêlent, mais j'avais jamais osé. Maintenant que je m'y suis mis, je vais essayer de faire ça du mieux possible.

**jpdionne : **Mais enfin, je SUIS méchant ! Et Laure est blonde, même si ça casse le mythe. Elle est décrite dans un des premiers chapitres de la saison. En fait, elle tient de sa mère.

**valabo : **Merci :) Comme dit plus haut, je me suis intéressé aux prophéties y a pas longtemps. Le truc, surtout, c'est que dans HP, on ne connaît qu'une seule prophétie tout en sachant qu'il y en a des milliers, ce qui permet de faire à peu près n'importe quoi sans tomber dans l'hérésie, hihi !

Bonne lectuuure !

* * *

**Chapitre 56 :**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Thomas fut tout d'abord surpris par l'heure. Il était tard, et Stephen n'était pas venu le réveiller en hurlant qu'il devait respecter son horaire de travail. Sa surprise s'intensifia en découvrant son planning d'étude et une lettre de son ami qui lui était adressée. Un frisson parcourut son échine et un mauvais pressentiment envahit son corps. Il prit l'enveloppe d'une main tremblante et l'ouvrit. La lettre de Stephen n'était pas longue, et avait été écrite précipitamment :

_Thomas,_

_ Ne m'en veux pas, je dois m'en aller. Je ne peux ni te dire où, ni te dire pourquoi, ni te dire pour combien de temps. Sache juste que c'est très important et que je ne risque rien. Alors concentre-toi sur le Tournoi, et rien d'autre, compris ?_

_ Tu es comme un frère pour moi. J'essaierai de t'écrire aussi souvent que possible._

_ Stephen._

_ PS : N'essaie pas de savoir où je suis passé ! Si j'apprends que tu délaisses tes entraînements et tes études à cause de moi, je ne répondrai plus de rien !_

Le champion relut la lettre trois fois, bloquant à la première phrase. Stephen… parti ? Impossible ! Le jeune homme se leva et sortit du dortoir, inquiet. Son ami n'était pas dans la salle commune. Il le chercha en vain dans le parc, puis dans les autres bâtiments, mais tomba finalement sur Harry Potter, qui paraissait préoccupé.

-Tu es le champion, remarqua l'adulte en le reconnaissant. Winchester, c'est ça ? Je pense que tu devrais me suivre.

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, s'excusa l'intéressé. Je cherche Stephen… un ami.

-Stephen Oakwoods, hein ? Justement, c'est à son sujet.

Surpris, Thomas se laissa entraîner par l'ancien héros jusque dans le bureau qui servait de centre à la délégation britannique. Assise derrière une pile de dossier, la directrice de Poudlard semblait secouée et l'accueillit d'un simple hochement de tête. Le champion attendit quelques secondes puis se décida à prendre un siège, face à elle.

-Je n'espérais pas vous voir ici, soupira McGonagall.

-Où est parti Stephen ? s'enquit calmement le Serdaigle.

Il se maîtrisait, dans l'espoir qu'on lui donne une réponse satisfaisante. De plus, crier sur la directrice était quelque chose qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire, ne serait-ce que par respect pour elle.

-Nous ne le savons pas précisément, répondit la sorcière. Cependant, nous avons été informé des raisons de son départ, qui sont strictement personnelles et que nous ne pouvons pas vous confier.

-Alors quoi, c'est tout ?

Thomas n'arrivait pas à y croire. Stephen ne l'aurait jamais laissé comme ça juste pour une raison personnelle. Il avait même pris le temps d'écrire une lettre… ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas pressé, ce qui n'était pas logique.

-Stephen a quelque chose de très important à faire, expliqua Harry Potter en se rapprochant. S'il le juge nécessaire, il te dira ce que c'est. En attendant, il nous a demandé de veiller à ce que tu ne t'écartes pas de ton objectif : réussir les trois épreuves et remporter le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Avant que le champion n'ait pu protester, la directrice le congédia. Le Serdaigle se retrouva à la porte, outré, et partit d'un pas rageur. Ces deux-là croyaient vraiment qu'il abandonnerait si facilement ? Cependant… la lettre de Stephen était explicite. Il voulait que Thomas n'essaie pas de le retrouver et s'entraîne pour être le meilleur. Mais le jeune homme pouvait-il abandonner comme ça, juste parce que certaines personnes pensaient que c'était le bon choix ? Il ne pouvait pas, et ne voulait pas.

Le champion sourit. Il s'entraînerait, étudierait, et vaincrai ses adversaires. Mais il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

***

Pré-au-lard, bien qu'affublé d'un nom ridicule, était un joli village composé de chalets et de maisonnettes joyeuses, certaines peintes de couleurs vives. Dès leur entrée dans la bourgade, les élèves se retrouvèrent face à une foule de magasins tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Cependant, certaines personnes n'avaient pas vraiment la tête à s'amuser.

Adam regarda ses amis entrer dans une confiserie réputée mais ne les suivit pas. Il cherchait le calme, qu'il ne trouverait sûrement pas en restant dans cette partie du village. Transportant dans son sac la Marche de la Lumière miniaturisée, mais pesant encore tout son poids, le garçon se lança à la recherche d'un coin tranquille. Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Finn, il s'inquiétait de plus en plus et voulait trouver le remède à la maladie d'Oscar le plus vite possible.

Soudain, des bras l'attrapèrent par derrière, le faisant presque lâcher son sac, et se rejoignirent autour de son cou. Un visage apparut au dessus de son épaule en riant.

-J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque, se plaignit le né-moldu en reconnaissant son agresseur. Préviens, la prochaine fois !

-Si tu n'étais pas tout le temps dans la lune, répliqua Sally, tu m'aurais entendue courir dans la neige !

-Mmph… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La jeune fille le lâcha et se plaça face à lui, soucieuse.

-Nos sommes amis, non ?

-Bah… oui, s'étonna Adam. Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le Serdaigle soupira intérieurement. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Le livre qu'il transportait sembla peser beaucoup plus lourd, tout comme son uniforme de sorcier.

-Je… rien du tout, je t'assure ! lâcha-t-il.

-Tu mens, constata la Gryffondor en se rapprochant. Oh, Adam, je t'en prie ! On a jamais été vraiment très, très proche… mais tu es important pour moi. Tu es la première personne qui ne me connaissait pas et ne m'a jamais comparée à mon père, même lorsqu'on t'a raconté son histoire.

Le né-moldu baissa les yeux, honteux. Il aurait voulu qu'elle se taise, là, tout de suite. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ces marques d'amitié, car il était sûr qu'elles lui feraient avouer tous ses secrets.

-C'est personnel, marmonna-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, soupira Sally. Mais je ne peux pas t'obliger à parler.

La jeune fille sourit tristement et fit demi-tour. Adam résista à son envie de la retenir, se répétant que, s'il ne lui disait rien, c'était pour son bien, pour ne pas l'inquiéter avec des histoires de complots qui n'étaient pas, ou plutôt plus, à l'ordre du jour. Cependant, quelqu'un se chargea d'arrêter la Gryffondor. Plusieurs personnes, même. Cinq, en fait.

-Alors, les amoureux, on se balade ?

Le sang du né-moldu ne fit qu'un tour, en même temps qu'une haine bien connue montait en lui. Taddicus faisait face à Sally mais fixait Adam, derrière elle.

-Le cousin de Vincent ! s'exclama la rejetone Potter. Que fais-tu ici ?

-Il est venu prendre sa revanche, répondit le Serdaigle à sa place.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis la jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Quoi, sérieux ? Toi, tu as battu ce type ? Alors que tu n'oses même pas te mesurer à quelqu'un au Club de Duels ?

-Euh… oui, fit le garçon, décontenancé.

-La ferme ! s'énerva Le Serpentard. Je ne suis pas ici pour m'amuser.

Ses quatre camarades et lui levèrent leur baguette, sous-estimant la rapidité de Sally qui reprit son sérieux et en stupefixa deux avant que Taddicus ne la désarme, la rendant vulnérable. Tout cela s'était passé en près de cinq secondes, et un long silence s'ensuivit. N'étant plus le centre d'attention, Adam saisit discrètement sa baguette, prêt à intervenir. En fait, il avait surtout l'intention de mettre sa pâtée à l'horrible cousin de son ami, mais la présence de la Gryffondor et des acolytes de son ennemi le dérangeait.

-Vous êtes tarés ! s'exclama Sally en reculant.

-Je veux juste réparer une ou deux humiliations, la corrigea le Serpentard. Mais pas avec toi, dégage.

La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un poil. Le né-moldu se souvint des qualités que demandait la Maison de Gryffondor : courage, détermination,… C'était ça. Et une loyauté sans faille, à l'instar de Poufsouffle. Le garçon sentit la culpabilité s'emparer de lui. Comment pouvait-il rejeter quelqu'un qui ferait presque n'importe quoi pour l'aider ou le protéger ? S'il y avait bien une personne à qui il devait tout avouer, c'était elle !

-Laisse-la tranquille ! cria-t-il à Taddicus qui se tourna vers lui.

-Trois contre un, railla le Serpentard.

-Ca ne me dérange pas, rétorqua Adam.

Enfin, si, mais il n'allait tout de même pas l'avouer à cet imbécile prétentieux et ses amis stupides. Le problème, c'était ce qu'il allait faire maintenant. Sally était en mauvaise posture, mais lui avait encore tous ses moyens. Cependant, il ne connaissait pas de sort capable de neutraliser trois personnes en même temps.

L'un des complices de Taddicus pointa sa baguette sur la Gryffondor qui esquissa un mouvement de recul. Le né-moldu se demanda comment est-ce qu'on pouvait être un tel mouton et avança à son tour.

-Laisse-la, répéta-t-il au Serpentard.

-Quoi ? Tu veux pas qu'on abîme ta petite amie ? minauda le cousin de Vincent. Pour te consoler, tu pourras te dire que c'était de ta faute ! Vas-y !

-Stupefix ! incanta son camarade.

-Protego ! cria Adam presque en même temps.

Un bouclier apparut devant Sally, stoppant l'éclair rouge à la stupéfaction d'à peu près tout le monde. Adam profita de cet effet de surprise et percuta l'un des Serpentard en pleine poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. C'était plus rapide et radical qu'un sortilège. La Gryffondor courut ramasser sa baguette et en stupefixa un deuxième, laissant Taddicus seul face à eux deux.

-Deux contre un, railla le Serdaigle. T'es foutu !

Bizarrement, il n'était plus tellement en colère. Oh, bien sûr, il détestait toujours autant cet imbécile de quatrième année, mais il trouvait la situation étrangement… amusante. Se battre comme ça, à deux contre cinq… c'était à la fois excitant et effrayant !

Le Serpentard siffla et, en désespoir de cause, lança un sort rapide au né-moldu qui se contenta d'invoquer un bouclier pour le bloquer pendant que Sally assommait leur agresseur.

-…C'était spécial, fit la jeune fille en s'approchant d'Adam. J'imagine que c'est un de tes secrets.

-J'ai été plusieurs fois confronté à lui, confirma le Serdaigle. Mais je ne l'avais jamais mis au tapis.

Il contempla le corps inconscient de Taddicus. Le voir couché dans la neige le fit sourire. Il avait envie de lui mettre un coup de pied, mais son amie ne serait pas d'accord. Le garçon soupira intérieurement et se contenta de prier pour que son ennemi attrape la crève.

-Vaut mieux qu'on parte, je crois, fit la Gryffondor en le tirant par la manche

-Tu as sûrement raison.

Les deux amis tournèrent les talons pour retrouver les autres, laissant cinq élèves de quatrième année humiliés et à terre derrière eux. Ils discutèrent du Serpentard imbécile et de ses pathétiques complices, riant de leur défaite contre deux élèves de troisième année. Au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, Adam compris qu'il avait eu tort de tout garder pour lui. Sally n'avait pas sa langue et lui racontait mille détails de sa vie, alors que lui se contentait d'évoquer vaguement des souvenirs enfouis quelque part.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

-Bien sûr ! répondit la jeune fille. Enfin… si tu veux vraiment en parler.

Le né-moldu hocha la tête et tous deux s'installèrent sur un banc recouvert de neige. Il raconta tout, absolument tout, et un énorme poids s'envola de ses épaules pour disparaître dans la nature, lui permettant de se sentir mieux qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers mois, ou même années La Gryffondor ne l'interrompit pas, mais son visage changea régulièrement, allant de la stupeur à l'incrédulité, en passant par la compassion, l'incompréhension et même l'ennui. Adam lui fit part de ses nombreuses et stupides promesses, des questions qu'il se posait et des réponses qu'il trouvait, de l'identité de Thomas… Il lui avoua même, mais beaucoup plus difficilement, qu'un danger planait sur elle.

-C'est bizarre, fit-elle lorsqu'il eut fini. Au final, je suis moins surprise que ce que je pensais…

-Tu es sûre que ça va ? s'inquiéta Le Serdaigle. Il y a des choses difficiles à croire.

Sally acquiesça et se leva.

-Je te crois quand même, sourit-elle légèrement. Je sais que certaines choses que tu dis son vraies… comme ce complot de mages noirs. J'ai surpris une conversation entre mes parents et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, pendant les vacances. Mon père parlait de trois élèves qui avaient assisté à la mort de quelqu'un… je sais maintenant qui. En plus, il s'inquiétait pour ma sécurité, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa inutilement Adam.

Il se sentait coupable, alors qu'il ne devait pas. S'il n'avait pas rapporté les derniers mots de Lexus au père de son amie, personne ne saurait qu'elle était la cible, à part lui. Là, il avait, en quelque sorte, participé à sa protection.

-Tu dois pas, soupira la Gryffondor.

Elle se remit en route, suivie par le né-moldu. A présent, ils pouvaient apercevoir les autres élèves qui flânaient en groupe dans les rues en bavardant gaiement.

-Tu devrais en parler aux autres, fit Sally après un moment.

-Je sais, marmonna Adam. Je le ferai… mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui.

-C'est toi qui vois… mais n'attends pas trop longtemps.

* * *

**Voilà, Adam en avait gros sur la patate, mais ça va mieux. Enfin, un peu.**

**Le prochain chapitre ne parlera pas de l'escapade de Stephen (Oooooh, non...) Mais de la première épreuve de Thomas (Oooooh, ouais !).  
**


	58. Chapitre 57 : 1ère épreuve : la Cascade

Voilà, le chapitre super-beaucoup-à-mort-attendu, celui de la première épreuve ! Vous le remarquerez, il est vachement plus long que d'habitude, mais je me suis dit que le faire en deux parties serait peut-être trop pas gentil :p

**Shinakun : **Je ne pense pas être le premier à faire un Tournoi... quoique, sûrement le premier à en faire un en Egypte (Et si c'est pas l'cas, je peux jurer qu'il n'y a pas de plagiat :p )

**valabo : **Thomas aura ses pensées tournées vers tout autre chose que son ami dans le prochain chapitre, mais c'est vrai que son absence aura quelques répercussions peut-être... fâcheuses. Et puis, Adam va arrêter de se la jouer solo, même si ça risque d'être un trop gros changement pour lui.

**jpdionne : **Aaaaah... bah non. Hermione, c'est la mère d'Ellen (Que je devrais, au passage, approfondir un peu plus. ) Il me semble avoir sous-entendu, dans la deuxième saison, que Fleur était la mère de Laure. Et de toute manière, il est dit, au début de cette saison-ci, que Laure a du sang de vélane dans les veines. Y a plus qu'à faire le lien !

**Maelys : **Merci :)

Allez, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 57 :**

Thomas s'épongea le front et regarda autour de lui. Le désert succédait au désert, inlassablement. Il jeta un regard en arrière, se demandant s'il était premier ou dernier, puis se remit en route. Cette épreuve était vraiment horrible ! Le jeune homme s'était réveillé ici, une heure plus tôt, avec une lettre lui révélant que le tournoi avait commencé et qu'il devait trouver la « cascade » en premier pour être vainqueur. Depuis, il marchait en maudissant les inventeurs de l'épreuve. Il n'y avait ni action, ni énigme, à part cette histoire de cascade. C'était vraiment nul.

Le champion de Poudlard s'arrêta, traversé par un éclair de génie. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le sol en prenant une grande inspiration.

-Gravitas ! incanta-t-il.

C'était un sort de Karen, qui permettait d'augmenter ou de diminuer la gravité terrestre à un endroit ou sur une personne précise. Il était dur à maîtriser et presque impossible à maintenir plus d'une trentaine de secondes, mais ça lui suffisait amplement. Le Serdaigle choisit une pesanteur juste assez forte pour l'empêcher de dériver n'importe où puis sourit. Ca devrait aller. Il se baissa puis sauta vers le haut, s'envolant littéralement à une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur. Il eut le temps de regarder aux alentours avant de redescendre doucement, plus léger qu'une plume. Il se réceptionna assez facilement mais manqua de tomber lorsque la gravité reprit ses droits.

Cependant, il était contrarié. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'un quelconque point d'eau à des kilomètres à la ronde. Derrière lui, un oculus voletait rapidement, produisant un bruit assez agaçant. Cette bestiole le suivait depuis un certain temps, mais il n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser par les moyens conventionnels.

Thomas soupira et reprit sa marche, plongé dans une intense réflexion.

***

Le soleil était à son zénith. Le champion de Poudlard marchait toujours, en quête d'une introuvable oasis. Il commençait à désespérer, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. En plus, l'oculus le suivait toujours, son œil unique de la taille d'un poing le fixant sans relâche. Thomas soupira, s'apprêta à le brûler sur place mais trébucha sur quelque chose et s'étala misérablement dans le sable.

-Fait chier, jura-t-il en crachant tout ce qu'il avait malencontreusement avalé. C'est dégueulasse !

Il se releva et se retourna, près à shooter dans la chose qui l'avait fait tomber. Il se retint au dernier moment, réalisant qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon de son âge, inconscient et à demi ensablé. Et il le connaissait, c'était le champion grec. Théo… quelque chose.

-Oh, ça va ? fit-il en secouant son adversaire.

L'autre ne réagit pas. Il était vraiment ailleurs, et même très, très loin. Thomas soupira. Il n'avait aucun moyen de contacter les directeurs pour qu'on vienne l'aider, et pas question de laisser le champion ici, sous un soleil pareil, ou de le porter pendant des heures.

Le Serdaigle soupira à nouveau. Il devait réveiller ce gars… mais comment ? Il essaya divers sorts d'annulation, mais aucun ne marcha, ce qui signifiait que Théotruc avait été assommé autrement que par un sortilège. Le champion de Poudlard chassa l'oculus qui continuait à leur tourner autour puis gifla le comateux, peut-être un peu plus fort que nécessaire. Cette fois, ce dernier ouvrit légèrement les yeux.

-…Où suis-je ?

-En plein désert, sourit Thomas.

-Vraiment ? Oh, oui, c'est vrai…

Théomachin se redressa et se frotta la joue, surpris.

-C'est toi qui m'a giflé ?

-Juste pour te réveiller.

-Euh… merci.

Le Serdaigle secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est rien… Mais dis-moi, comment tu t'es retrouvé dans cet état ?

Le Grec fronça les sourcils, pensif.

-Je… je cherchais la cascade, mais quelqu'un m'a attaqué. Son sort m'a manqué, alors il m'a… sauté dessus.

-Il t'a assommé à mains nues ? s'étonna le Britannique.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas ! se défendit Théobidule.

-Et c'était qui ?

-Il avait masqué son visage.

Thomas fit la moue. Evidemment. Ce gars risquait d'être un adversaire coriace s'il n'hésitait pas à se servir de ses poings au lieu de sa magie. Il avait dû grandir dans un environnement moldu.

-Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda le Grec en se levant. Nous sommes ennemis, quand même.

-Pas ennemis, rectifia le Serdaigle. Adversaires.

-Et donc ?

-On pourrait trouver la cascade à deux.

Théochose parut surpris mais se contenta d'acquiescer. Les deux élèves se mirent en route, dans la direction opposée à celle dont Thomas venait. Ce dernier examina discrètement son compagnon. Le Grec n'était pas très grand et ne paraissait pas très fort, ses cheveux noirs bouclés tombaient devant ses yeux gris très vifs et fureteurs. Le Britannique avait proposé de l'accompagner en partie par charité, mais aussi parce qu'à deux, ils risquaient moins que seuls face à un agresseur.

***

-Stop ! Ne bouge plus !

Thomas se figea et lança un regard intrigué à Théolithe, dont il s'était rappelé le nom quelques minutes plus tôt. Le Grec s'approcha doucement de lui, tâtant l'air de sa main droite. Il s'arrêta soudainement et parut soucieux.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta le champion de Poudlard. Un problème ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, répondit son compagnon. Quelqu'un a dissimulé quelque chose dans la zone où tu te trouves.

Théolithe sortit sa baguette et fit de larges mouvements dans l'air en marmonnant une formule complexe. Le paysage, devant les deux garçons, ondula puis se brouilla et redevint totalement identique. Ils regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, curieux de voir ce qui allait arriver. Thomas se tourna vers son adversaire et haussa un sourcil.

-…Je rêve ou tu grandis à vue d'oeil ? s'étonna-t-il.

Le Grec écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais non… Oh, mon Dieu, ce sont des sables mouvants !

-Quoi ?!

-L'illusion les cachait, geignit Théolithe. C'était une illusion tactile, quasiment impossible à réaliser. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt arrêter de t'enfoncer !

Le Britannique hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Le sable lui arrivait aux genoux, à présent. C'était vraiment génial, sincèrement. Il avait toujours rêvé de se retrouver piégé à côté d'un idiot qui pouvait le trahir à n'importe quel moment et le laisser mariner là. Super. Le jeune homme soupira tout en continuant à s'enfoncer, sa taille disparut bientôt dans le sable, suivie de ses bras. Il avait l'impression d'être un bouchon en pleine mer.

-Tu pourrais m'aider, au lieu de regarder, lâcha-t-il à Théolithe.

-Tu devrais bientôt remonter, maintenant, lui assura l'intéressé. La poussée d'Archimède, tu sais…

Thomas se retrouva englouti jusqu'au cou et lança un regard inquiet au Grec.

-C'est normal ?

-Non… ça devrait… tu aurais dû remonter !

-Quoi ?! Oh, put… euh, attends, c'est normal que le bas de mon corps soit à l'air ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je sens du vent à travers mon pantalon, figure-toi… et c'est froid !

-Impossible…

Le Britannique secoua difficilement la tête.

-Mais si ! Les sables mouvants étaient dissimulés, ça veut dire que c'est peut-être une entrée !

-Une…

-Vas-y, ess…

Le champion de Poudlard cracha un peu de sable puis sombra dans le sable avant d'avoir pu terminer sa phrase. Il eut juste le temps de fermer les yeux et se laissa glisser vers le bas. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de gelée géante, avançant comme au ralenti. D'après ses estimations, la largeur des sables mouvants était d'environ un mètre cinquante. Vu la vitesse, il devrait bientôt déboucher de l'autre côté. Enfin, il l'espérait, parce que sinon…

***

Thomas chuta et s'écrasa au sol, le souffla coupé. Au dessus de lui, les traces de son passage se refermaient doucement. Le jeune homme se releva et regarda autour de lui, curieux. Il se trouvait dans une caverne éclairée par une série de flambeaux accrochés aux murs. Trois couloirs sombres partaient à sa droite, sûrement vers d'autres grottes.

-Je me demande s'il va oser, s'interrogea-t-il à haute voix.

De nombreux échos lui répondirent. Il attendit près de cinq minutes puis vit enfin apparaître des jambes… mais pas celles de Théolithe. Une silhouette sombre tomba près de lui et se réceptionna sur ses deux pieds. Instinctivement, le Britannique pointa sa baguette sur lui, ou elle.

-Oh, du calme !

Thomas reconnut le visage d'Olivier Génerelle, le Français.

-Où est Théolithe ? demanda l'Anglais, un peu surpris.

-En haut, répondit l'autre. Il avait peur d'utiliser ce passage. Tant pis pour lui.

Le champion de Poudlard hocha la tête, sceptique. Qu'est-ce que ce type faisait ici ? Peut-être qu'il les avait suivi… ça devait être un opportuniste, et il devait donc être prêt à tout. En gros, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance. Surtout qu'il avait pu attaquer Théolithe, tout à l'heure… Thomas se tourna vers les trois couloirs.

-Je prends le chemin de droite, décréta-t-il.

-Très bien, fit Olivier, je prend à gauche.

Le Britannique acquiesça et s'enfonça dans le tunnel choisi. En passant, il jeta un discret sortilège d'alarme à l'entrée de celui-ci et pressa le pas. Si l'autre essayait de le suivre, il aurait une belle surprise.

***

-Stupefix !

-Aquanima !

Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit sourd et s'annulèrent. Caché derrière une paroi, Thomas vit des filets d'eau s'écouler un peu partout, reste du sortilège employé par l'Atlante. Le jeune homme déglutit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux combattants. Senneri Silis, de l'Atlantide, était debout devant une rivière souterraine, d'où il puisait l'eau nécessaire à ses sorts. Face à lui, l'Américaine Lily Price, trempée de la tête aux pieds, et dont le maquillage dégoulinait sur son visage. Elle avait l'air furieux.

-T'as ruiné mon maquillage, siffla-t-elle en essuyant vaguement son visage.

Elle avait l'air d'une véritable folle, comme ça. Son adversaire, jusqu'à présent stoïque, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Dans un duel, l'apparence ne compte pas, la sermonna-t-il. Sauf pour certains sortilèges… Rosaqua !

Thomas écarquilla les yeux. Des… lianes sortirent de l'eau et entourèrent l'Américaine. Elles étaient à la fois liquides et solides, transparentes et opaques… c'était incroyable. Lily se retrouva rapidement ligoté et lança un regard noir à son adversaire.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, sourit Senneri. Le sort n'est pas terminé.

Les lianes se mirent à fleurir, faisant apparaître des dizaines de roses aqueuses.

-Maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer, continua-t-il. La prochaine étape, ce sont les épines… et je doute que ça t'arrange. Alors je vais te libérer et tu vas gentiment faire demi-tour, d'accord ?

-Dans tes rêves ! ricana l'Américaine. Tu n'oseras jamais mettre ta menace à exécution.

L'Atlante fronça les sourcils et fit un geste, agacé. Une liane s'éleva au dessus de la jeune femme et l'assomma proprement. Une seconde plus tard, la plante géante se disloqua et redevint liquide, s'étalant dans toutes les directions. Thomas hésita puis sortit de sa cachette. La réponse était au bout de la rivière, et Senneri était un véritable obstacle.

-Encore un ? s'étonna ce dernier en le voyant arriver.

-Tu vas m'empêcher de passer, j'imagine ? marmonna le Serdaigle.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. En garde !

Le Britannique soupira et prit sa baguette. L'Atlante commença l'offensive.

-Aquanima !

Thomas plissa les yeux. C'était le même sort que tout à l'heure, et Lily l'avait bloqué grâce à un simple éclair de stupefixion.

-Stupefix ! incanta-t-il

Les deux sortilèges s'annulèrent.

-Expelliarmus !

-Scutaqua !

Le sortilège de désarmement se dissipa dans le bouclier aqueux improvisé par Senneri. Le champion de Poudlard fronça les sourcils. A ce train-là, ils en avaient pour la journée et, en attendant, n'importe qui pouvait atteindre la cascade. L'Atlante sembla penser la même chose.

-Rosaqua !

-Moenia !

La plante à moitié liquide enserra les remparts du Britannique qui, d'un coup de baguette, fit s'effondrer son bouclier de terre, transformant le sort de son adversaire en une boue inutilisable. Zéro partout, encore.

-Nous n'arriverons à rien comme ça, fit Thomas en reculant légèrement.

-Tu n'as pas tort, répondit l'Atlante. Remettons ce combat à plus tard.

L'Anglais acquiesça, et tous deux baissèrent leur baguette.

-Trouvons la cascade, continua Senneri. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

-Très bien… et qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?

Le Serdaigle désigna Lily, toujours trempée et inconsciente.

-Laissons-la ici, sourit l'Atlante. Elle ne risque rien.

Le champion de Poudlard fronça les sourcils, soucieux, mais ne répondit rien. Les deux adversairesse mirent en route et suivirent le chemin de la rivière, silencieux. Le Britannique ne baissa pas sa garde, peu sûr de l'honnêteté de son compagnon. S'il devait être attaqué, il voulait pouvoir riposter.

Derrière le duo, deux oculus voletaient en zigzag. Ils avaient chacun le regard rivé sur l'un des deux champions.

***

-C'est impossible…

Thomas soupira et fixa le lac souterrain. Il n'y avait pas de cascade, du tout. L'eau se déversait dans le lac comme un fleuve dans la mer, sans la moindre petite chute d'eau. C'était décourageant.

-Peut-être que la cascade est en amont, hasarda le Britannique.

-Elle ne l'est pas, répondit l'Atlante. Je suis arrivé par l'amont, justement, et j'étais sûr de trouver quelque chose ici !

-Une autre rivière, alors ?

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Dans ce cas…

Un grondement sourd l'interrompit. Les deux champions se retournèrent vivement et eurent juste le temps de se jeter dans le lac avant d'être écrasé par des tonnes de pierres. Ils refirent rapidement surface et constatèrent avec étonnement que l'entrée s'était simplement effondrée sur elle-même. En gros, ils ne pouvaient plus ressortir par là. Senneri remonta sur la berge, suivi par son adversaire qui s'approcha de l'éboulement, intrigué.

-C'est bizarre… constata-t-il. Tout est tombé d'un coup, sans avertissement !

-Je crois que ce n'était pas naturel, renchérit l'Atlante. Il y aurait dû y avoir une secousse, quelque chose comme ça. Un tunnel ne s'effondre pas sans raison.

-Tu penses à un sabotage ? grimaça le Britannique.

-J'en suis sûr.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant une sortie providentielle. Les flambeaux diffusaient une lumière très approximative, qui n'éclairait en fait pas grand-chose.

-Lumos, murmura le Serdaigle.

Une lumière blanche bleutée pointa au bout de sa baguette, éclairant un peu mieux les environs.

-Il y a peut-être une sortie, fit-il en s'approchant des murs. Enfin, j'espère.

Senneri acquiesça et alluma lui aussi sa baguette. Les deux garçons contournèrent le lac, cherchant un passage creusé dans la roche. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de recherche, ils trouvèrent un passage étroit et apparemment naturel, qui pouvait tout aussi bien mener à l'extérieur que dans un cul-de-sac. Thomas, plus petit et fin que l'Atlante, passa en premier. Le tunnel était assez haut pour qu'il marche à quatre pattes, mais c'était tout. Le jeune homme plaça sa baguette au niveau de son oreille, pour éclairer son chemin sans le gêner. Il entendit Senneri grogner, quelques mètres derrière lui, mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Les deux champions cheminèrent pendant un certain temps, sans échanger aucune parole. Une éternité plus tard, ils ressortirent dans une petite grotte éclairée par des flambeaux. Ce détail les soulagea, car il signifiait qu'ils étaient à nouveau dans le parcours.

-Si je retrouve celui qui nous a coincé… commença Senneri en époussetant ses vêtements.

-J'aurais moi aussi quelques trucs à lui dire, renchérit Thomas. Il aurait pu nous tuer !

-J'imagine qu'il s'en fiche…

Le Serdaigle soupira.

-Il est prêt à tout, réalisa-t-il.

-Pas toi ? s'étonna L'Atlante.

-Je pensais que oui, sourit le Britannique. Mais faire quelque chose comme ça… sûrement pas. Il doit vraiment avoir envie de gagner. Avec un peu de chance, c'est celui qui a attaqué Théolithe dans le désert.

Thomas raconta l'agression du Grec à son compagnon dubitatif. Ce dernier hocha la tête, comme si ses soupçons étaient confirmés.

-Je te parie qu'il s'agit du champion de Durmstrang. Ils sont connus pour être des spécialistes de la magie noire, et on dit qu'ils sont loin d'être fair-play. Attaquer par derrière… c'est bien leur genre.

-Tu crois ? J'ai croisé le champion de Beauxbâtons dans une caverne, et il m'a aussi l'air un peu louche.

-Dans ce cas, méfions-nous de ces deux-là.

Les deux adversaires se regardèrent puis se serrèrent mutuellement la main. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était avec Senneri, Thomas baissa sa garde. L'Atlante n'était pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Il était physiquement impressionnant, mais il avait une conception de l'honneur très épurée qui lui plaisait.

-Nous sommes toujours rivaux, prévint Senneri. Ce n'est qu'une trêve, juste pour cette épreuve.

-J'ai compris, rétorqua le Britannique.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers le seul couloir relié à cette caverne, et qui conduisait vers la suite de leur parcours.

***

-Ces souterrains sont immenses !

Senneri acquiesça.

-Et nous n'avons plus rencontré personne, renchérit-il.

-Ils ont peut-être déjà trouvé la cascade…

-C'est possible.

Thomas soupira et regarda autour de lui. Chaque caverne ressemblait à la précédente, tout en étant différente. C'était assez spécial. Les deux champions marchaient depuis une bonne heure, en comptant les pauses.

-Regarde devant, fit soudain l'Atlante. De la lumière !

Le Serdaigle écarquilla les yeux. C'était la lumière du soleil ! Peut-être que la cascade était là… Ils se mirent à courir, malgré la fatigue, et à environ dix mètres de la sortie du tunnel, s'écrasèrent violemment contre un mur invisible. Ils tombèrent en arrière, stupéfaits, et ne firent pas tout de suite attention à la silhouette qui les dépassa et traversa le mur en riant. Thomas, reprenant ses esprits, le reconnut et jura.

-Olivier !

-Vous vous êtes fait avoir comme des bleus, fit le Français en se retournant, hilare.

Furieux, le Serdaigle se releva et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

-Ce mur bloque aussi la magie, si tu veux savoir.

Le champion de Poudlard sourit. Ca, il l'avait facilement deviné. Il baissa sa baguette sur le sol.

-Je ne compte pas t'attaquer… Moenia.

Il y eut un petit tremblement qui arracha une grimace au Britannique, puis un mur de pierre et de terre s'éleva derrière Olivier, le bloquant à son tour.

-Bien joué, commenta Senneri en examinant le rempart invisible. Je me demande comment le détruire…

-Demandons à notre… prisonnier, proposa Thomas.

-Allez au diable, répliqua le Français.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, sourit le Britannique. Mon mur est mobile, contrairement au tien. Il n'est fait que de terre et de pierre… s'il se déplace vers toi, tu finiras par être obligé de traverser jusqu'à nous, et là…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, plus qu'explicite. Olivier lui lança un regard noir puis céda et fit disparaître son bouclier. Le Serdaigle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus.

-Stupefix !

Le champion de Beauxbâtons fut projeté contre le mur et s'écroula, assommé. Thomas hocha la tête, satisfait, et se remit une fois de plus en route. Senneri contempla quelques secondes le Français antipathique puis suivit son « associé ».

-Ce n'était pas très fair-play, fit-il remarquer, réprobateur.

-Le mal par le mal, répliqua le Britannique.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au bout du tunnel. Plus ils s'approchaient, plus ils remarquaient que quelque chose clochait. Il y avait comme un voile devant la lumière du jour. Ca pouvait être une tempête du désert, mais rien n'entrait à l'intérieur. En arrivant à l'entrée, ils constatèrent que ce n'était qu'un rideau de sable qui tombait perpétuellement devant eux… et dans un véritable précipice. De fait, le tunnel débouchait sur une énorme crevasse sans fond. Une plateforme au contour irrégulier se dressait à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, mais il n'y avait aucun pont pour l'atteindre.

-On va avoir du mal, fit remarquer l'Atlante. Je ne sais pas voler, moi.

-J'ai peut-être un équivalent, fit le Serdaigle. Un sortilège de gravité… en la réduisant assez, je pourrais franchir la crevasse d'un bond !

-…Ou tu pourrais tomber dans ce précipice.

-J'ai plutôt confiance en moi.

Senneri haussa les épaules et s'écarta de son compagnon. Thomas pointa sa baguette sur le sol et récita la formule de Karen, imaginant une gravité minime. Bon, il avait trente secondes pour franchir la distance le séparant de la plateforme… c'était faisable. Le jeune homme prit son élan et sauta, devant l'air ahuri du champion atlante. Le Britannique s'éleva d'une demi-douzaine de mètres et traversa le vide sans grande encombre. Une fois de l'autre côté, il se plaqua au sol pour amortir le retour de la gravité naturelle puis se releva en souriant, regardant autour de lui. Son sourire se figea directement en une expression ébahie.

Ce n'était pas de l'eau, mais du sable. La salle complètement ouverte dans laquelle il se trouvait était ronde, d'un diamètre d'une cinquantaine de mètres, et des tonnes de sable s'écoulaient le long des parois jusque dans le précipice. La cascade.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta Senneri, toujours à l'entrée du tunnel.

-Je… oui ! Viens vite !

-Ca risque d'être difficile, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas voler.

Thomas acquiesça. Effectivement. Et s'il voulait, il pouvait le laisser de l'autre côté et remporter l'épreuve. C'était son but, non ? Cependant… il rechignait à trahir l'Atlante, qui était quelqu'un de parfaitement honnête. Et un terrible adversaire, de surcroît. En ennemi, il serait encore pire.

-Je vais te jeter le sortilège de gravité, lui annonça-t-il. Dès que tu sens que tu es plus léger, saute !

Senneri hésita.

-Je suis censé avoir confiance, tu veux dire ?

-Bah… oui. Nous nous sommes associés pour l'épreuve, tu te souviens ?

-Juste pour nous protéger des autres. Nous n'avons jamais parlé de la victoire.

Le Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel.

-De toute manière, là, maintenant, j'ai gagné ! Si tu veux être ex-aequo, accepte !

-…D'accord.

Thomas souffla. Ce gars était décidément très bizarre. Le jeune homme incanta et fit signe à l'Atlante d'y aller. Ce dernier hésita près de dix secondes avant de s'élancer dans le vide, peu rassuré. Il franchit la crevasse les yeux fermés et s'écrasa à côté du Britannique hilare.

-Regarde les murs, lui conseilla ce dernier.

Senneri se releva et fit ce qu'il lui disait. Il parut également très impressionné par ce qu'il voyait.

-Extraordinaire. Ce n'était pas de l'eau…

-…Mais bien du sable !

-Et maintenant ?

Le Britannique haussa les épaules.

-J'en sais rien… peut-être que…

-FELICITATIONS !

Les deux champions sursautèrent et se retournèrent. La voix était sortie de nulle part, et ils la connaissaient… c'était celle du directeur égyptien !

-Le champion de Poudlard, Thomas Winchester, a découvert la cascade en premier !

Le message fit quelques échos puis se dissipa totalement. Thomas se tourna vers Senneri, mal à l'aise.

-Désolé…

-Tu ne dois pas, sourit l'Atlante. Tu as réussi à traverser le précipice par tes propres moyens… tu as mérité la victoire.

Le Serdaigle n'en était pas si sûr. Il était arrivé jusque là grâce à l'aide de Théolithe et de Senneri, et pas tout seul. Sans eux, il serait toujours à la surface, ou en train de remonter la rivière pour trouver la cascade. Ce n'était pas une vraie victoire.

Mais il n'allait pas la refuser pour autant !

***

La plateforme sur laquelle les deux champions se trouvaient s'éleva jusqu'à la surface, où les attendaient les directeurs, assis sous de larges parasols colorés. Thomas fut chaudement félicité par McGonagall, un peu moins par les autres, et la belle directrice Atlante se montra satisfaite de la prestation de son champion en apprenant qu'il s'en était fallu de peu sur la fin. Ensuite, ils furent reconduits au domaine scolaire de la Nécropole et accueillis avec enthousiasme par les élèves qui, étonnamment, parlaient de l'épreuve comme s'ils en avaient été les spectateurs.

-Les oculus qui vous suivaient étaient nos yeux et nos oreilles, leur expliqua Amenemhat. Les deux vôtres ont été tués lors de l'effondrement d'un tunnel, mais celui d'Olivier Génerelle vous a suivi après que vous l'ayez… battu.

Le Serdaigle rougit, un peu honteux sur le coup. Les gens avaient vu tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Il pria pour ne pas avoir été trop ridicule et fut soulagé que sa collision avec la barrière du Français n'ait pas été filmée. Là, ça aurait été trop la honte.

Les cinq « coachs » de Thomas se montrèrent fiers de lui, surtout Karen, dont le sortilège avait été utilisé à plusieurs reprises. Laure fut très démonstrative, comme à son habitude, et se jeta littéralement sur le champion, manquant de le faire tomber.

-Tu as été génial ! s'exclama-t-elle en le lâchant. Ton combat avec l'Atlante était impressionnant… et il faudra que tu nous racontes ce qui s'est passé après, dans la caverne du lac !

Les autres acquiescèrent et l'obligèrent à conter le reste de son périple. Et malgré toute leur attention, il sentit qu'il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui lui aurait plutôt montré ses erreurs et aurait analysé ses combats et ceux de ses adversaires en profondeur. Il manquait Stephen, quoi.

* * *

**Un peu long, non ? A la base, il l'était même un peu plus, à cause des nouvelles relations entre Thomas, Senneri et Théolithe, mais je garde ça pour le prochain chapitre !**


	59. Chapitre 58 : Rencontre

Hop, nouveau chapitre (que je voulais poster hier ). On repart du côté de Stephen, et on découvre deux personnages plus qu'intéressants...

**Shinakun : **Je suis content que ça plaise à tout le monde, parce que là... j'ai joué le tout pour le tout. Surtout au niveau de la victoire de Thomas, qui est venue sans que je le veuille (il devait perdre, à la base).

**Maelys : **Merci ! Et figure-toi qu'à la abse, il devait y avoir douze participants au Tournoi xD

**jpdionne : **Vu le nombre de Weasley, je comprends que tu te trompes ! Après, faut voir si je vais approfondir les autres membres de la frat... cousinerie (cousinage ?).

**valabo : **Merci. J'ai un peu hésité parce que je trouvais pas ça trop original, mais a priori, je me suis largement trompé xD

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 58 :**

Stephen ouvrit la porte du Chaudron Baveur, exténué. Il commanda une bière, une vraie, et s'installa à une table un peu à l'écart. Ses jambes et ses pieds lui faisaient un mal de chien, et il crevait de froid malgré les vêtements qu'il avait récupérés chez lui quelques jours plus tôt, pendant que ses parents étaient au travail. S'introduire dans la maison n'avait pas été très facile, mais le jeune homme était réellement doué pour tout ce qui concernait les sorts de sécurité. Il avait habilement déjoué ceux de son père et en avait profité pour manger quelque chose et prendre quelques provisions, ainsi que l'entièreté de son propre argent. Et maintenant, il courrait derrière les destinataires des prophéties…

Soudain, l'une des sphères blanches rangées dans son sac se mit à vibrer, attirant son attention. Le Serdaigle sentit une vague d'excitation l'envahir. Ca ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : l'un d'entre eux était ici ! Enfin ! Stephen termina sa bière et regarda autour de lui, attentif. Normalement, il devrait avoir une sorte de déclic, ou quelque chose comme ça. Son regard se pisa sur les différents clients qui, même à cette heure tardive, étaient encore nombreux. Sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi, un couple l'attira irrésistiblement, comme un aimant.

Le messager se leva, ne sachant pas vraiment comment faire. Déjà, il ne savait pas lequel des deux était le destinataire de la prophétie. Ensuite, il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer. Le jeune homme se rassit et ouvrit discrètement son sac. Ce n'était pas une, mais deux prophéties qui vibraient et brillaient comme si elles allaient exploser. Il en prit une délicatement et se tourna vers le mur, à l'abri des regards, pour lire l'inscription. Il dut plisser les yeux pour arriver à lire le nom écrit en minuscules caractères.

-Ha… rold, déchiffra-t-il. Harold… Lewis ?

Ce nom de famille lui disait quelque chose. Il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait de celui d'un élève de Poudlard, mais n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui. Le Serdaigle secoua la tête et prit la deuxième, tout aussi illisible. Il finit par comprendre le nom : Florencia Delestis. Un homme et une femme. Parfait, comme le couple !

Stephen se leva et se dirigea vers eux, mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'il remettait une prophétie. Ces dernières semaines, il les avait surtout employées à rentrer en Angleterre. Les voies officielles, il les avait évitées, vu qu'il était censé être au domaine scolaire de la Nécropole, et qu'on l'aurait vite renvoyé là-bas, ce qui aurait été une très mauvaise idée. Même si, a priori, le professeur McGonagall avait été mise au courant de sa situation, il n'aurait jamais réussi à regarder Thomas en face. En désespoir de cause, le messager avait utilisé des moyens plus longs et fastidieux pour rentrer : les réseaux publics de cheminées. En gros, chaque voyage lui faisait faire un bond d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres, parfois même moins, et il devait, en plus, s'acheter un ticket à chaque plateforme intermédiaire, puis se mettre dans une file parfois très longue, et enfin recommencer l'opération. Il avait passé ses nuits, avec d'autres voyageurs, sur des bancs mis à la disposition de ceux qui attendaient l'ouverture de certaines cheminées, et s'était nourri de ce que vendait les rares fast-food sur son chemin. Au final, il lui avait fallu près d'une semaine pour rentrer en Angleterre, en faisant une bonne série de détours.

Reprenant ses esprits, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté juste devant le couple, qui le regardait avec surprise.

-On peut vous aider ? demanda l'homme.

Il était assez grand, avait les cheveux bruns coupés ras et des yeux très bleus, et parlait avec un accent américain. Sa compagne était plus fine, sa chevelure blond foncé coupée assez court lui donnait un air un peu rebelle malgré ses yeux noisette très doux.

-Excusez-moi, fit le messager en s'installant sur une siège vide. Etes-vous bien Harold Lewis et Florencia Delestis ?

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis ses deux interlocuteurs firent un mouvement rapide, et Stephen se rendit compte qu'il avait deux objets assez pointus enfoncés dans ses côtes. Des baguettes. Le Serdaigle se figea, abasourdi.

-Qui vous envoie ? lui souffla l'homme tout en gardant un air aimable.

-Hein ? répondit le jeune homme, déconcerté.

Il n'avait pas prévu que ça se passe spécialement bien, mais là, c'était un véritable fiasco. La pression sur s'accentua, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Ils lui perforaient presque la peau avec leurs baguettes !

-Dis-le, et on te laisse partir, fit la femme.

Le messager leur lança des regards affolés. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ?

-Dépêche-toi, s'impatienta Harold.

-Personne ne m'envoie, répondit finalement Stephen, tremblant. Enfin, personne d'important...

-Mais encore ? s'impatienta le sorcier.

-Vous ne le connaissez sûrement pas, soupira le Serdaigle. Il s'appelle Nicolas Floraison, et c'est un oracle.

-Un oracle ? s'étonna Florencia. Tu veux dire que…

La pression diminua. Cependant, le jeune homme sentait qu'il devait en dire plus et continua :

-Il m'a confié vos prophéties et m'a demandé de vous les remettre. Elles sont dans mon sac.

Le couple se regarda, puis la femme ouvrit le sac de leur prisonnier, écarquillant les yeux en voyant son contenu.

-Il… il y en a plein, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers son complice.

-Ce sont des vraies ? demanda ce dernier sans quitter Stephen des yeux.

-Je pense que oui, confirma Florencia. Des prophéties… alors, il dit la vérité…

La pression disparut totalement des côtes du messager, le soulageant un peu. Il se retint de foudroyer le couple du regard et reprit sèchement son sac, en sortant les deux sphères brillantes dont il dissimula l'éclat du mieux qu'il put.

-Elles sont à vous, fit-il en les posant sur la table. Maintenant, je dois y aller, j'ai d'autres personnes à voir...

La femme le prit par le bras et l'arrêta net.

-Ne partez pas comme ça, lui souffla-t-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Le jeune homme obéit de mauvaise grâce, soupçonneux. Que lui voulaient-ils, cette fois ?

-Je pense que nous devons nous excuser, déclara Harold au bout d'un moment. Disons que nous sommes un peu… méfiants, ces temps-ci. En tout cas, peut-on savoir pour quelle raison quelqu'un viendrait nous amener deux prophéties ? Il me semble que dans ce pays, elles sont gardées dans un lieu tenu secret...

-Elles viennent d'Egypte, leur avoua Stephen.

Il sourit en voyant leurs têtes, content de son petit effet. Des prophéties exotiques, c'était toujours plus impressionnant. Il nota mentalement que c'était également un bon argument de vente et une façon de convaincre ses prochains « clients » récalcitrants.

-Savez-vous de quoi elles parlent ? lui demanda Florencia.

-Je n'ai pas écouté les vôtres… Je crois que je n'en ai pas le droit.

-Comment ça ?

Le Serdaigle fit la moue, ennuyé. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer lui-même, alors…

-Je… J'ai aussi une prophétie, leur expliqua-t-il. D'après elle, mon destin est de remettre les autres à leurs destinataires. Nicolas m'a dit que je pouvais les écouter, mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est comme si mon corps refusait de m'obéir quand j'essaie.

-Cette soirée est de plus en plus étrange, soupira Harold. Je pense que nous devrions la terminer. As-tu un endroit où aller ?

Le messager rougit légèrement.

-Pas vraiment… Je suis rentré en Angleterre sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je ferais après. A part retrouver les proprios des prophéties, je n'ai pas réfléchi à grand-chose.

-Nous avons loué un petit appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse, lui confia l'Américain. Si tu veux, nous pouvons t'héberger pour une nuit ou deux. Prends ça comme des excuses.

Florencia acquiesça avec un sourire resplendissant. Bien qu'insensible au charme féminin qu'elle dégageait, Stephen accepta. Il était fatigué et n'avait pas envie de dépenser son maigre pécule dans une chambre d'hôtel.

***

-Ce n'est pas très grand, mais nous ne sommes ici que temporairement.

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête. Effectivement, ce n'était pas génial, limite miteux, et très minimaliste. Le jeune homme se déchaussa et testa le canapé, moins dur qu'il ne le pensait. Florencia s'éclipsa dans l'unique chambre du logement. Harold resta dans le salon et s'approcha du messager.

-Tu es un élève de Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Euh… oui, c'est vrai.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Même si tu ne portes pas els couleurs de ta maison, il n'est pas difficile de reconnaître ton uniforme.

Stephen baissa les yeux sur son uniforme : une chemise blanche, un pull et un pantalon noir. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait que tout le monde connaissait ces vêtements, et s'était simplement dit que sans son blason et sa cravate, personne ne le reconnaîtrait… quel imbécile !

-Dis-moi, continua l'Américain. Est-ce que tu connais un élève du nom de Vincent… Delestis ?

Le Serdaigle fronça les sourcils.

-Non, ça ne me dit rien, répondit-il. Je ne connais aucun Delestis à Poudlard.

-Il devrait être en troisième année, soupira Harold. J'espère que ses grands-parents n'ont pas fait de bêtise…

-C'est votre fils, constata le jeune homme.

Son interlocuteur acquiesça tristement.

-Florencia et moi avons dû l'abandonner il y a une dizaine d'années… Elle l'a confié à ses parents, mais je savais que ça ne donnerait rien de bon. Ils me détestent et n'ont pas beaucoup d'estime pour leur fille.

-J'aurais bien aimé vous aider à le trouver, mais j'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

-Je comprends.

Harold se leva et partit rejoindre sa femme. Stephen resta un moment immobile, observant l'appartement. Il n'y avait absolument rien de personnel ici, pas une photo, un vêtement ou un papier qui traîne. Ils avaient dit être là temporairement, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ils parlaient plus en jours qu'en semaines ou en mois.

Fatigué par toutes ses aventures… fatigantes, le messager se coucha dans le canapé et ferma les yeux, tombant de suite dans un profond sommeil.

***

En se réveillant, Stephen se rendit compte de deux choses. La première, c'était qu'une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé flottait dans l'air. La seconde, c'est que quelqu'un avait disposé des vêtements et une lettre à son attention sur la table basse. Le jeune homme se redressa et prit la lettre, intrigué.

_ Stephen,_

_ Nous avons dû partir très tôt et ne reviendrons pas. Tu n'as pas à savoir pourquoi, et je te conseille de ne pas essayer de comprendre. Nous avons loué l'appartement à ton nom pour un mois, donc tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter de trouver un endroit où vivre. _

_ Il est possible que des gens viennent et te demandent des informations sur un couple (nous). Pour ta sécurité autant que pour la nôtre, ne répond jamais, même si la personne te semble digne de confiance. _

_ Dès que tu auras lu cette lettre, brûle-la entièrement et oublie-nous._

_H. L. et F. D._

Le Serdaigle haussa un sourcil, pas vraiment surpris. Ces deux-là lui avaient tout de suite paru louches. Et d'après leur lettre, ils étaient poursuivis. Génial, comme s'il n'avait pas déjà lui-même assez de problèmes, il fallait que ce couple lui en rajoute un ! Le messager soupira et désintégra la lettre d'un coup de baguette avant de s'installer à table pour manger le déjeuner qu'on lui avait préparé. En fait, ce n'était pas si mal, cet endroit. Il avait, pour un mois, un logement fixe, et pourrait désormais se concentrer uniquement sur les destinataires de ses encombrantes prophéties.

Après manger, Stephen s'habilla avec ses nouveaux vêtements, un peu trop grands pour lui mais bien plus discrets. Il décida de sortir prendre l'air sur le Chemin de Traverse avant de penser à la suite des évènements.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'habitude de venir dans la rue marchande en dehors de la période des vacances, et fut assez étonné de constater qu'il y avait presque autant de monde qu'avant la rentrée, bien que le nombre d'enfants soit beaucoup plus limité. La plupart des magasins étaient encore ouverts, mais arboraient, dans leurs vitrines, des articles destinés aux sorciers adultes, comme des aspirateurs magiques, des sacs à volume augmenté ou des vêtements à la mode. Le Serdaigle se promena pendant un certain temps malgré la température peu clémente et si différente de celle d'Egypte, à laquelle il avait réussi à s'habituer. Vers midi, il mangea au Chaudron Baveur puis rentra chez lui.

***

Stephen resta quelques jours sans rien faire, explorant le Chemin de Traverse et ses différents magasins. Il prenait tous ses repas au Chaudron Baveur, sauf son déjeuner, et ne passait pas beaucoup de temps dans l'appartement miteux. Un beau jour, près d'une semaine après son arrivée, son destin le rattrapa…

-Je t'assure, on en parle partout !

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs sans fondement !

-Ne me dis pas que tu as cru à la mort définitive de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Des dizaines de témoins ont pu affirmer qu'il était mort !

Stephen avala son morceau de steak et se tourna vers les deux vieux qui se disputaient un peu plus loin. Il était assez courant de rencontrer des gens criant à la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais là, c'était différent.

-Des Américains veulent le faire revivre, continua le premier vieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là-dedans ? grogna l'autre.

-Ils ne savent pas se mêler de leurs affaires.

-C'est bien vrai !

-De mon temps, déjà, ces idiots de Salem avaient…

La conversation dévia vers les innombrables tares des sorciers américains, perdant son sujet initial. Cependant, le Serdaigle sentit comme quelque chose se serrer au fond de sa gorge. Nicolas avait parlé d'affrontement entre deux camps. Si Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom revenait à la vie, il n'hésiterait pas à déclencher une guerre. De plus, ça expliquerait l'existence d'une prophétie visant Sally Potter, la fille du Survivant, et sans doute la première cible du mage noir.

Le messager se leva brusquement, paya l'aubergiste et s'en alla. Si ce que les deux vieux disaient était juste, alors cela voulait dire qu'il avait un rôle à jouer dans ce futur conflit, celui de distribuer les prophéties. Il se rappela sa propre destinée. _Il démêlera les alliances de l'Est et de l'Ouest… _L'Amérique et l'Angleterre ? C'était plausible. Qu'y avait-il, encore ? _La mort toujours sur ses talons._ Ce n'était pas très réjouissant. Il allait devoir accomplir son destin au plus vite, retrouver les destinataires des prophéties et en terminer avec tout ça avant de se faire bêtement trucider. Mais par qui ? Sans doute par les Américains dont parlait le vieux. Il avait en sa possession la prophétie de Sally Potter. S'ils venaient à l'apprendre, il était foutu.

***

Ted Lupin regarda Stephen partir, intrigué par la brusquerie de ce dernier. Le plus jeune membre de l'Ordre du Phénix avait été dépêché sur place deux jours auparavant, complètement excité à l'idée de réaliser sa première vraie mission en solo. Il avait vite déchanté en constatant que la personne qu'il devait surveiller paraissait on ne peut plus banale.

Par contre, là, ça devenait intéressant. Ted avait également entendu la conversation des deux vieux monsieur et s'était un peu étonné que l'information soit arrivée si vite à Londres, mais la réaction de Stephen l'avait encore plus surpris. Le Serdaigle avait eu ce regard… comme s'il savait quelque chose en plus.

Le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix se leva et sortit discrètement, suivant l'élève de loin. Ce dernier ne semblait pas se douter qu'on le faisait suivre et rentra rapidement à son appartement, pour en ressortir presque aussi vite avec son sac. Il retourna au Chaudron Baveur, passant devant Ted sans le voir, et emprunta une cheminée.

-Mince, jura le jeune homme en regardant l'âtre vide.

Comment allait-il le retrouver, maintenant ?


	60. Chapitre 59 : Une bougie s'éteint

Nouveau chapitre ! Rien d'autre à dire, à part qu'il est plutôt triste.

**Shinakun : **Les voies de l'auteur sont impénétrables :p Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y aura pas de "nouveau" Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et si Voldemort ressuscite... bah, vous verrez.

**Maelys : **Oui, Ted ! J'aime beaucoup de personnage, et je me suis dit que j'allais le faire revenir, vu sa courte apparition pendant la deuxième année. Et j'espère bien que Vincent te dit quelque chose xD

**Faranda : **Merci, ça fait plaisir d'avoir des nouveaux lecteurs (et surtout de le savoir !). J'imagine que, depuis que tu as posté ta review, tu dois avoir lu une bonne partie de la fic, et tu es peut-être arrivé jusqu'ici, hihi. Pour le héros, je n'aurais jamais pu faire un Harry II, ç'aurait été trop gros. Adam est juste un gars hyper-malchanceux, qui peut paraître, à certains moment, centre d'une petite machination, mais qui ne l'est pas. c'est un pauvre gars un peu paumé, en fait. Au niveau de l'écriture, c'est vrai que le début de la fic est plutôt chaotique, mais je pense m'être amélioré avec le temps. Sur certains points, j'ai trouvé que redéfinir des endroits et des choses déjà décrites dans les livres était redondant, même s'il m'arrive de le faire.

Voilà... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 59 :**

L'avantage, avec les bougies magiques, c'est qu'elle brûlent plus longtemps et diffusent une lumière plus vive. Adam l'avait bien compris et profitait d'une bougie achetée à Pré-au-lard pour lire dans le noir. La cheminée s'était éteinte depuis environ une heure, mais il n'avait pas du tout sommeil. L'appel qu'il avait reçu de Finn quelques heures plus tôt ne le rassurait pas du tout, son ami paraissait encore plus exténué que la dernière fois et avait à peine pu lui répondre avant de devoir s'en aller. Depuis, le né-moldu était plongé dans la Marche de la Lumière, cherchant désespérément un remède au mal qui rongeait Oscar. Le livre volumineux mentionnait à plusieurs endroits des cas de dégénérescence semblables à celui de l'élu, mais ne disait rien sur la façon de le soigner.

-Tu devrais dormir. Demain, tu as cours !

Le Serdaigle se tourna vers Léo, agacé. Le fantôme était apparu une bonne heure plus tôt et n'arrêtait pas de l'interrompre dans sa lecture.

-C'est important, Léo… Je dois trouver un moyen.

-Tu as le temps, non ? Tu m'as dit que Finn pouvait résister presque infiniment.

Adam s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise, attristé, et regardait le ciel par une des fenêtres de la salle commune. La lune était cachée par des nuages, comme les étoiles, et le domaine de Poudlard était plongé dans l'obscurité. Ce n'était pas très encourageant.

-Je ne sais pas s'il m'a menti ou s'il se sous-estime, répondit finalement le né-moldu, mais je pense qu'il n'arrivera pas à garder le même rythme pendant encore longtemps. Je dois au moins essayer de trouver quelque chose… au pire, je pourrai toujours demander au professeur Awis de contacter l'ancien membre de l'Ordre.

Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais le garçon avait aussi envie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire qui commençait à l'agacer. D'accord, la maladie d'Oscar était assez grave, mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Maintenant que Sally savait tout, il devait trouver le courage de révéler ses secrets aux autres. De plus, il restait toujours les révélations de Lexus.

Ces fameux mages noirs super fan de Voldemort lui avaient toujours paru un peu ridicule, et en même temps très effrayant. Cependant, malgré les avertissements du Maître de l'Ordre, toute cette histoire, bien que réelle, paraissait assez lointaine. Ce sentiment, assez sécurisant, s'était envolé une semaine plus tôt, lorsque les rumeurs avaient commencé à affluer à Poudlard, parlant de mages voulant ressusciter Voldemort.

Le Serdaigle frissonna. Depuis que ces bruits couraient dans le château, les gens dévisageaient beaucoup Sally. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte à quel point la Gryffondor était en danger.

***

Adam referma la Marche de la Lumière, une bonne fois pour toute. Il y avait passé toute la nuit, sans s'arrêter… jamais il n'avait lu autant. Et, au final, il n'avait absolument rien trouvé ! Tout ce temps perdu, c'était incroyable. Le garçon regarda le soleil se lever par la fenêtre, soudain exténué. Et maintenant, il avait encore une journée de cours.

Le né-moldu se leva et alla vite prendre une douche avant que ses camarades ne se réveillent. Il en profita pour mettre des vêtements propres, prit son sac de cours et descendit dans la grande Salle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé si tôt, et la silence presque total de l'immense pièce l'intimida lorsqu'il s'installa à sa table. Les tables étaient déjà dressées, mais il n'y avait rien à manger. Adam soupira et regarda autour de lui. Une dizaine d'élèves étaient déjà là, ainsi que le professeur Awis. Ah, bah, justement !

-Excusez-moi, fit le Serdaigle en s'approchant de la table professorale. Je voudrais vous parler de… vous savez quoi.

L'Animagus fronça les sourcils puis comprit et lâcha un « Oh » consterné et ennuyé.

-Je vois… tu n'as rien trouvé ?

-Aucun remède, confirma le garçon. Vous pourriez…

-Je m'en occupe, sourit le professeur. Je peux contacter mon ami ce soir.

-Merci beaucoup.

Le né-moldu souffla et retourna s'asseoir, à moitié satisfait. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, et espérait juste que Finn résisterait assez longtemps.

***

-Sors-toi ça de la tête, ça vaudra mieux.

Adam leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je n'oublie pas sur commande, figure-toi, répliqua-t-il à son amie. Je ne peux pas vraiment m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

-C'est juste que ça sert à rien, riposta Sally. Tu vas te rendre malade, à force.

-Ce serait plus simple !

La Gryffondor se passa une main dans les cheveux et refit sa queue de cheval en grommelant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Adam soupira et se concentra sur sa plante vénéneuse et carnivore. Il se demanda un instant à quoi est-ce que ça lui servirait de savoir s'occuper de choses aussi dangereuses puis attrapa le végétal par le gueule, l'empêchant de le mordre, et commença à l'arroser. Le cours de Botanique était loin d'être son préféré, mais il n'était pas vraiment difficile. Heureusement, d'ailleurs.

-Je pensais que les cours seraient plus palpitants, cette année, marmonna le garçon en libérant la plante de son emprise.

Ile esquiva quelques coups de dents et éloigna le pot de lui.

-Il paraît que l'année prochaine sera plus pratique, répondit Sally.

Elle termina son arrosage et repoussa le végétal. Le né-moldu acquiesça et regarda sa montre. Il devait attendre une dizaine de minutes pour que la bestiole se calme. En attendant, il regarda autour de lui et sourit en voyant Zack se débattre avec sa plante et Vincent s'empêcher de rire de lui. Depuis qu'il avait tout avoué à Sally, il se sentait vraiment plus léger.

-Il faudra vraiment que je trouve un moyen de tout leur raconter, soupira-t-il.

-Autre qu'un duel inégal contre des Serpentard ? ironisa la Gryffondor.

Tous deux ricanèrent ensemble en repensant à cette fameuse sortie à Pré-au-lard, qui ne s'était pas vraiment passée comme prévu.

***

Vincent disputait une partie d'échecs avec une élève de quatrième année depuis un bon quart d'heure. Adam jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et se leva en soupirant intérieurement. Il jouait sa dernière carte. Le garçon sortit de la salle commune et descendit jusqu'au bureau du professeur Awis. Comme prévu, il retrouva Sally au détour d'un couloir, et ils se rendirent ensemble chez l'Animagus.

-J'espère qu'il aura pu contacter son ami, s'inquiéta le né-moldu.

-Je suis sûre que oui, positiva la Gryffondor.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte du bureau et frappèrent. La porte s'ouvrit de suite, laissant apparaître le jeune professeur qui semblait les attendre… ou plutôt attendre Adam, car il parut très surpris de la présence de Sally.

-Je lui ai tout dit, l'informa de suite le Serdaigle.

L'Animagus haussa un sourcil mais s'écarta du chemin. Les deux élèves s'installèrent devant le large bureau et attendirent.

-Ainsi donc, fit le professeur en s'asseyant à son tour et en regardant la Gryffondor, vous savez…

-Je sais tout sur tout, confirma joyeusement cette dernière. Je sais au sujet du Seigneur Lexus, du complot des mages noirs et de la maladie d'Oscar.

-Trop de monde est déjà au courant, soupira le jeune homme. Quoique, avec les rumeurs qui traînent, une partie de ce que nous savons ne sera plus un secret.

-Tout ce qu'on dit est vrai ? s'étonna le né-moldu. Ces cinglés veulent ressusciter Voldemort ?

-J'ai bien peur que oui. Mais ce ne sont pas vos affaires… parlons de ce qui nous préoccupe ! J'ai contacté la personne dont je t'ai parlé, Adam, et, d'après elle, il n'existe que très peu d'endroits où trouver le moyen de soigner Oscar.

Les deux élèves furent tout de suite plus attentifs.

-Le premier, reprit l'Animagus après un moment, n'est autre que le Monastère. On peut déjà l'oublier, puisque nos amis l'ont quitté définitivement, et ne peuvent donc pas y retourner. Le second est presque mythique : il s'agit de l'ancien Monastère de l'Ordre, incartable et depuis longtemps perdu. Le troisième n'est autre que le Département des Mystères, mais il est également impossible d'y pénétrer.

-Alors on ne peut rien faire, murmura le Serdaigle.

C'était trop injuste ! Il avait cherché pendant tellement longtemps… et au final, il n'y avait aucun moyen de trouver un remède pour Oscar ! Qu'allait-il dire aux élus ? Finn s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, et Lucien devait également être au bout du rouleau.

-On ne pourrait pas simplement demander au Ministère ? intervint Sally.

-Sûrement pas, refusa le professeur Awis. S'ils apprenaient qu'Oscar est en pleine nature, avec un pouvoir incontrôlable aussi puissant… ils enverraient des Aurors à ses trousses, et ça pourrait vraiment mal finir.

-C'est notre meilleur espoir ! s'écria la Gryffondor. S'ils l'attrapent, ils seront bien obligés de le soigner, non ?

Le jeune homme secoua tristement la tête.

-Je ne peux rien avancer, mais je doute qu'ils décident de se passer d'un pouvoir aussi puissant. Ils auraient plutôt envie de l'utiliser, surtout lorsqu'ils comprendront que toutes les rumeurs sont vraies…

Adam et Sally se regardèrent, mortifiés. Le né-moldu imaginait très bien la scène : Oscar face aux mages noirs, en train de les décimer grâce à sa voix. Ce serait horrible, pour lui et pour eux. Mais le pire, c'est ce qui pourrait se passer après… Une puissance aussi imposante, et presque impossible à contrer. Les sorciers étaient des hommes, la suite était plus que prévisible.

-Vous comprenez, reprit l'Animagus, que l'existence de votre ami doit rester secrète, et qu'ils vont devoir se débrouiller…

-l'Ordre du Phénix ne peut rien faire ? l'interrompit le Serdaigle. Vous êtes assez nombreux…

-Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous séparer d'un de nos membres, exclut le professeur. Surtout pas maintenant. La menace est de plus en plus grande, et même si ça ne se voit pas ici, la communauté sorcière d'Amérique va bientôt être plus que secouée. Comme je le disais, les élus vont devoir se débrouiller seuls.

Sally acquiesça, compréhensive, contrairement à Adam qui se leva et quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide. Il eut du mal à se retenir de claquer la porte et s'éloigna aussi vite que possible du bureau de son professeur. Il se fichait de se faire prendre à neuf heures du soir hors de sa salle commune et avait vraiment besoin d'air. Il avait l'impression de suffoquer, dans ce château. Arrivé dans le hall, il pesta contre la grande porte, fermée pour la nuit, et bifurqua en direction de la Grande Salle. Un souvenir qui ne lui appartenait pas lui revint, celui d'Eleanora quittant le château avec sa fratrie en brisant une des larges fenêtres de la pièce. Le garçon sortit sa baguette et se mit à courir, essayant de se souvenir de la formule qu'avait utilisé la fille de Gryffondor. Quelqu'un l'appelait, mais il s'en fichait.

-Cruscilens ! cria-t-il en décrivant une grande croix dans les airs.

La fenêtre qu'il visait explosa sans un bruit, projetant des milliers de bouts de verres dans et à l'extérieur de la salle. Le né-moldu prit son élan, sauta, traversa l'ouverture sans encombre et s'écrasa dans l'herbe du parc. Il se releva et se dirigea vers le lac en boitant un peu. Sally le rattrapa à mi-chemin et s'agrippa à son bras.

-Tu es fou ! souffla-t-elle en le tirant en arrière. Qu'est-ce que tu espères faire en brisant une fenêtre et en sortant en pleine nuit ?

-J'en peux plus ! cria le garçon en se débattant. J'ai gardé ces secrets tellement longtemps… Je pensais pouvoir faire quelque chose, les aider, ou leur donner une piste, mais tout ça n'a servi à rien…

Il éclata en sanglots devant son amie médusée. Il avait honte de pleurer comme ça, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il en avait marre de se battre pour des causes désespérées, de voir des gens mourir ou de savoir les choses horribles que leur réserverait l'avenir. Il ne voulait plus tenir ses promesses. Il voulait oublier tous les problèmes dans lesquels il s'était laissé embarqué. Il voulait juste oublier.

Soudain, il sentit des bras l'entourer et une tête se poser sur la sienne. Une chaleur bienveillante envahit son corps. Sans repousser toutes ses terribles pensées, elle les atténuait et le calmait lentement. Harassé, Adam sombra.

***

-Il a craqué.

Adelphe Awis hocha la tête, pris de pitié. Il s'était étonné que le né-moldu ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt, mais se doutait que ça arriverait un jour, vu tout ce qu'il avait sur les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant, fit-il après un moment. Il n'a que treize ans et a vécu plus de choses que beaucoup de gens.

-Il a quand même résisté longtemps, remarqua Aurel Galdrar. Il est solide.

-Mais pas invincible. Regardez-le… il va se sentir très mal, lorsqu'il se réveillera. Cet enfant est décidément poursuivi par la malchance.

-Ou le destin.

L'Animagus se figea. Son collègue avait parlé à voix basse, pour que Madame Pomfresh, qui était occupé un peu plus loin, ne l'entende pas. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur la chaise anciennement occupée par Sally Potter, qu'il avait gentiment envoyé dormir malgré ses vives protestations et sa promesse de revenir le lendemain, à la première heure.

-Vous pensez que…

Le directeur adjoint haussa les épaules.

-D'après Ted, le jeune Oakwoods traîne de plus en plus autour du château. Il passe le plus clair de son temps à Pré-au-lard, mais il a plusieurs fois contourné l'enceinte de l'école. Notre ami pense qu'il essaie de trouver un moyen d'entrer discrètement.

-Il aurait des prophéties pour des habitants de Poudlard ? s'étonna Adelphe.

-Sans aucun doute. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il en a une pour Adam.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Le spécialiste en Forces du Mal prit son temps pour répondre, laissant son regard planer sur le corps endormi de leur élève. Il en venait presque à vouloir que ses suspicions soient fausses.

-Ce garçon n'est pas normal, répondit-il au bout d'une bonne minute. Il lui est arrivé tellement de choses qu'il risque bien d'être prochainement impliqué dans le conflit. Regardez-le… il a été possédé par un esprit très puissant, capable d'agir matériellement ; il a été le seul rescapé de l'offensive des mages noirs via le Seigneur Lexus et vous a libéré grâce à des centaures, qui ont accepté de l'aider sans conditions. C'est déjà plus qu'inhabituel. Et maintenant, il est en contact télépathique avec trois élus très puissants… Etranges coïncidences, non ? Et je n'ai même pas soulevé le fait qu'il soit un ami proche de la fille d'Harry.

Le professeur de Métamorphose médita ces paroles en silence. Effectivement, Adam semblait attirer beaucoup de choses autour de lui. C'était assez incroyable.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Nous ne pouvons rien faire, soupira le directeur adjoint. Si, comme je le crois, il a un rôle à jouer dans nos futurs combats, nous devons le laisser tranquille. Que le destin agisse seul.

-Le pauvre, compatis Adelphe. Il va en baver… si seulement nous pouvions entendre sa prophétie, s'il en a vraiment une !

Aurel se racla la gorge et secoua la tête.

-L'oracle a été très clair là-dessus. Nous ne pouvons pas interférer dans la mission du « Messager » D'après McGonagall, il faut impérativement qu'il reste neutre et ne doive rien à personne.

-Je me souviens de cet élève, sourit l'Animagus. Stephen Oakwoods… il n'a jamais été très doué en Métamorphose biologique, mais au niveau des objets inanimés, il était excellent.

-Par contre, il était presque médiocre en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Il n'a jamais eu le truc, et c'est bien dommage, parce qu'il a une capacité d'assimilation assez extraordinaire et me rendait des devoirs très corrects.

Il y eut un silence pesant et nostalgique.

-Tous ces élèves embarqués dans cette guerre, murmura Adelphe. On se croirait dans le passé. Ce serait terrible, si ces mages noirs arrivaient réellement à ressusciter Voldemort.

Aurel hocha la tête et, après un dernier regard pour Adam, quitta promptement l'infirmerie. Toutes les informations qu'il avait en sa possession tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, mais la nouvelle, celle du jeune Walker, changeait la donne. Avec lui s'ouvraient beaucoup de possibilités, parmi lesquelles une assistance possible des trois membres de l'Ordre de la Lumière et des centaures, quoi que ces derniers rechigneraient sûrement à choisir un camp. Et chaque année apportait son lot de surprise. Le Serdaigle n'était qu'en troisième année. Avec un peu de chance, il parviendrait à réunir une véritable armée à la fin de ses études, si telle était son destin.

Ah, cette prophétie ! S'il pouvait l'entendre, là, maintenant… Mais c'était impossible. Stephen Oakwoods devait rester seul et être protégé dans l'ombre.


	61. Chapitre 60 : Enchantement

Nouveau chapitre, un peu plus joyeux... Bah oui, Noël arrive, quand même !

**Shinakun & jpdionne : **Merci, merci ! *chevilles qui enflent, enflent...*

**valabo : **Au début, ce chapitre devait être plus joyeux, mais toute ça m'a un peu échappé et au final, c'est une situation catastrophique ! Le premier jet était encore pire, en fait :p En fait, j'ai voulu rétablir un peu de logique avec l'attitude d'Adelphe, vu qu'après tout, Adam, c'est surtout en élève, même s'il attire les ennuis (Vu la fin, c'est raté... ce pauv'gosse est définitivement maudit ^^)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 60 :**

C'était sans doute la journée la plus douce depuis leur arrivée en Egypte. Thomas respira profondément et s'étira, refermant son livre d'Astronomie. Son regard parcourut la pièce, où une bonne dizaine d'élèves travaillaient, comme lui. Le jeune homme se leva et sortit dans le parc, s'étonnant de la fraîcheur ambiante. Le mois de décembre avait apporté quelques nuages avec lui, cachant le soleil un peu trop présent au goût des élèves venus de pays plus au nord. Près du bassin, deux Atlantes se disputaient en créant des formes géométriques compliquées avec de l'eau, la plupart des autres élèves avaient préféré s'installer à même le sol, près des massifs, toujours en fleurs, qui diffusaient un parfum enivrant. Le champion repéra Senneri, son rival et ami, qui lisait au pied d'un palmier. Après la première épreuve, les deux garçons étaient restés en contact, se voyant de temps à autre, loin de leurs camarades, sans pour autant se cacher.

-Salut, fit-il en s'approchant.

L'Atlante leva les yeux de son bouquin.

-Bonjour, Thomas… on ne te voit pas souvent, ces temps-ci.

-Entre étude et entraînement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre.

-Tu devrais plus te détendre, ça te serait profitable.

Thomas haussa les épaules. Il aurait bien voulu se détendre, mais c'était impossible pour lui. Quand il n'était pas occupé, il pensait à Stephen, qui ne lui avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie et qui lui manquait beaucoup. Il regrettait même son côté tyrannique, lorsqu'il jouait les professeurs.

-Il paraît que l'école organise un bal de Noël, tradition du Tournoi, dit-il pour changer de sujet.

-C'est ce que je craignais, soupira Senneri.

-Tu ne sais pas danser ? sourit le Britannique.

-Bien sûr que si ! Le problème, c'est de trouver une cavalière.

Le Serdaigle haussa un sourcil.

-Je pense que tu n'auras aucun problème à en trouver une !

-Sûrement pas celle que je désire…

Oh, d'accord, une histoire de cœur. Thomas soupira intérieurement. Il était content de ne pas avoir encore été confronté à ça. Il se doutait que ça arriverait, mais il préférait attendre le plus possible.

-Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ? demanda-t-il à son ami.

-Linilia Ordenis, répondit l'Atlante. La nièce de notre directrice.

-Elle doit être très jolie…

-S'il n'y avait que ça ! Elle est intelligente, belle, aimable… parfaite !

Le champion de Poudlard s'empêcha de rire.

-Tu n'es pas très objectif, commenta-t-il.

-C'est ce que tu crois, rétorqua Senneri. Tu ne l'as pas encore vue.

Le Britannique haussa les épaules et laissa l'Atlante rêvasser. Quelle cavalière allait-il choisir, lui ?

***

Le bal de Noël approcha dangereusement. Rien dans l'école ne suggérait l'arrivée de la fête tant attendue, mais de plus en plus de rumeurs circulaient dans les couloirs, bientôt remplacées par une annonce officielle. A la surprise et au grand soulagement de Thomas, il ne se retrouva pas assailli par de potentielles cavalières, contrairement à ses homologues étrangers. Il ne comprit pas directement pourquoi, mais le devina environ une semaine avant la date fatidique.

-Je peux être ta cavalière ?

Le champion se retourna vers Laure, toute guillerette. Rien que ça, c'était suspect. La jeune femme était souvent de bonne humeur, mais elle restait calme et mesurée, mis à part lorsqu'elle s'agrippait à lui pour un oui ou pour un non.

-C'est juste pour la forme, continua-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras. Après tout, je suis la seule et unique candidate en lice.

-Et j'ai comme l'impression que tu n'y es pas étrangère, soupira le Britannique. Qu'as-tu fait à ces pauvres filles ?

La Gryffondor prit un air contrit et le lâcha, boudeuse.

-Rien, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Je ne sais pas… intimidation, menaces, sortilèges ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche… et la referma aussitôt. Thomas sentit qu'elle avait été sur le point de lui sortir un gros mensonge et sourit malgré lui.

-Bon, d'accord, j'y suis pour quelque chose, avoua-t-elle. Je leur ai juste… parlé quelques minutes. En privé.

-Allons bon.

-Je te jure ! Je suis très persuasive, tu sais ?

Le champion hocha la tête, dubitatif. Au fond, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il était un minimum à l'aise avec Laure, ce qui n'était pas le cas avec le reste de la gent féminine. Il suffisait juste qu'elle ne l'ennuie pas trop et reste sage pendant la soirée. Gros travail en perspective.

-Très bien, céda-t-il. Mais pas de coup fourré, tu es prévenue.

-Comme tu veux !

Sur ce, la Gryffondor repartit d'un pas vif et digne, attirant les regards d'une bonne partie des garçons présents.

***

Les préparatifs pour le bal furent bouclés en une journée. Le rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment principal, une énorme pièce qui en prenait tout l'espace, fut recouvert d'une couche de sable d'une bonne trentaine de centimètres. Des professeurs égyptiens ensorcelèrent les murs, qui devinrent des paysages désertiques mouvants d'une grande beauté, et le plafond, qui, comme à Poudlard, laissa apparaître le ciel. La nuit, ça devait être magnifique. De grandes tentes ouvertes et des tables rondes furent installées le long des murs, alors que le centre de la pièce se transforma en une gigantesque piste de danse, faite de dizaine de tapis orientaux posés les uns sur les autres jusqu'à donner une surface plane et dure.

Le soir fatidique du 24 décembre, Thomas trouva un costume soigneusement plié sur son lit. Il fut assez surpris en constat que ce n'était pas une robe de bal, terme qu'il avait toujours trouvé embarrassant pour un homme, mais un véritable smoking moldu.

-On dirait que les sorciers se mettent à la mode moldue, murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Il se demanda un instant ce que laure allait porter, puis se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se laver et se changer. Cela fait, il s'admira dans le miroir, gonflé par un soudain sursaut d'orgueil. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, il était quand même pas mal. Il ne valait peut-être pas Senneri niveau charisme, mais il se débrouillait bien. En ressortant de la salle d'eau, il croisa Adrien, Oliver et Lance, eux aussi en tenue de soirée.

-Ces vêtements sont bizarre, marmonna Oliver en tirant sur ses manches. C'est… serré !

-Je trouve ça confortable, le contredit Adrien. En tout cas, ça nous met plus en valeur qu'une robe ample.

Lance acquiesça, bien d'accord. Les quatre jeunes hommes sortirent de leur dortoir et se dirigèrent vers ce qui allait servir de salle des fêtes. Le champion fut directement pris à l'écart par un Egyptien et emmené à une table où étaient assis ses adversaires et leurs cavaliers. Laure y était déjà, en pleine discussion avec la cavalière de Senneri, une jeune femme qui rivalisait avec la Gryffondor niveau beauté et sensualité.

-Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Laure en le voyant. Assieds-toi, tu es dernier.

Thomas soupira et s'installa sur un coussin, entre elle et son ami Atlante. Ce dernier souriait un peu bêtement, les yeux rivés sur celle qui devait être Linilia Ordenis.

-Tu l'as finalement eue, lui chuchota le Britannique. Bien joué !

-Je n'y suis pour rien, répondit l'Atlante. C'est elle qui me l'a demandé.

Il portait une étrange chemise algue sans manches, à très large col rabattu, et serrée à la taille par une ceinture faite d'un matériau inconnu bleuté, à moitié transparent, un pantalon bleu profond, des bottes en cuir et des gants, semblables à sa ceinture, qui laissaient entrevoir ses mains à travers leur… tissu ?

-C'est fait en quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en touchant ses gants. On dirait… de l'eau.

-C'en est, sourit Senneri.

Devant l'air plus que surpris du champion de Poudlard, il précisa :

-C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'eau durcie. C'est typique de chez nous, et ça coûte vraiment cher. On l'utilise plutôt pour fabriquer des bijoux, mais comme c'est très résistant, on s'en sert dans l'industrie textile.

-De l'eau durcie, répéta le Serdaigle. Fascinant…

L'Atlante haussa les épaules.

-Pour les touristes, ça l'est, mais pour nous…

Le Britannique s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Amenemhat prit la parole, demandant le silence. C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune homme se rendit compte que sa table, celle des champions, était située face à celle des professeurs, de l'autre côté de la salle. En plus, tout les monde ou presque les regardait. Ca n'avait pas l'air de déranger Laure, qui prenait des poses la mettant en valeur.

Le directeur égyptien, félicita les champions pour la première épreuve et le fair-play dont ils avaient fait preuve, passant sous silence les méfaits d'Olivier Génerelle, puis parla de la suite des évènements.

-La prochaine épreuve aura lieue en février, annonça-t-il. Le vainqueur de la première, Thomas Winchester de Poudlard, se verra remettre…

Il se baissa et se releva avec… une lampe. Une vieille lampe, dorée, un peu cabossée, qui provoqua une vague de murmures dans la salle. Thomas haussa un sourcil, étonné. Ce n'était quand même pas…

-…Ceci, continua le vieil Egyptien. Je ne peux rien vous dire, à part que cela risque de vous être utile pour la seconde épreuve, champion de Poudlard.

L'intéressé hocha bêtement la tête pendant qu'Amenemhat confiait sa lampe à son homologue britannique, McGonagall, et annonçait le début du dîner. Des plats n'apparurent de nulle part devant chaque convive, et le repas commença. Après un rapide coup d'œil aux assiettes de ses voisins, Thomas comprit que chaque personne avait reçu un plat typique de son pays. Il trouva ça un peu dommage mais mangea avec entrain, tout en répondant laconiquement à Laure qui monologuait presque.

Son esprit était ailleurs, avec la lampe, se demandant si c'était ce qu'il pensait que c'était. Ensuite, il se demanda si Stephen aurait pu confirmer ses doutes et comment son ami passait-il la veille de Noël, s'il était seul ou avec sa famille. Ses pensées se tournèrent enfin vers Poudlard, Léopold et Adam. La vie ne devait pas être très intéressante, là-bas. Moins qu'en Egypte, de toute manière, mais il devait neiger, et le parc devait être superbe à regarder.

***

-Allons danser !

Thomas acquiesça et saisit la main de sa cavalière. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue debout et admira sa robe rouge et or, fendue sur le côté, qui mettait ses formes en valeur et laissait ses bras nus, à moitié recouverts de gants dorés. La jeune femme avait mis des boucles d'oreille en forme d'aigle, dorés aux aussi, et un pendentif… en or.

-Tu es superbe, murmura le Serdaigle en essayant de garder ses yeux fixés sur ceux de sa partenaire, et pas plus bas.

-Toi aussi, sourit malicieusement la Gryffondor. Ca te va mieux qu'une robe.

Le champion sourit et regarda Senneri et Linilia, qui les avaient imités. La jeune femme Atlante portait une robe plus lâche que celle de Laure, d'une couleur turquoise, à fort décolleté et assortie au costume de son cavalier. Les autres participants ne se firent pas prier pour les suivre sur la piste.

Thomas posa une de ses mains sur la taille de son amie. L'autre vint enlacer celle de Laure qui sourit et se rapprocha de lui. Ils se mirent en place, non loin des Chinois et des Grecs, et attendirent.

Soudain, un air de valse emplit l'atmosphère.

***

Adam éclata de rire et termina son assiette, prêt à se servir une nouvelle part de cette délicieuse forêt noire qu'il avait presque mangée à lui tout seul. Ce soir-là, il avait décidé de tout laisser de côté, de tout oublier. Juste pour une belle soirée. A sa gauche, Vincent faillit recracher le contenu de son verre et se força à se calmer, faisant signe à Robert d'arrêter de raconter ses blagues sur les moldus. Selena, qui s'était jointe au groupe resté à Poudlard pour les vacances et s'était, pendant toute la soirée, progressivement rapprochée du centre d'animation de la table, gloussa sans le vouloir, perdant son air sérieux habituel et presque légendaire. L'ambiance était bon enfant, en cette veille de Noël, et le festin somptueux.

Le professeur Awis noyait ses soucis dans une tarte aux pommes, discutant avec certains de ses collègues. Plus loin, le directeur adjoint profitait d'une bouteille de vin bien entamée sans paraître ivre pour autant.

La seule personne à ne pas être d'humeur festive était Sally, qui regardait son assiette tout en réfléchissant. Ces derniers temps, c'était une activité qu'elle pratiquait beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Même si son ami portait un masque de réjouissance, il n'en était pas moins au bout du rouleau. Et malgré tout ça, personne ne voulait l'aider. Sauf elle. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

***

Les danseurs virevoltaient, s'envolant presque. D'autres étaient venus les rejoindre et bougeaient sur cette éternelle musique de bal. Thomas adorait ce moment, où plus rien ne comptait, où plus rien n'était réellement. Il y avait juste lui, ses pas, elle, ses pas, son visage. Le jeune homme fit tournoyer sa cavalière et la rattrapa par la taille, reprenant le rythme initial de leur danse. Leurs voisins n'étaient que des figurants, le monde n'était qu'un décor, eux seuls étaient les acteurs de cette histoire.

La musique se fit plus douce.

Laure se rapprocha de son cavalier, le regardant dans les yeux. Le Serdaigle se sentit défaillir. Ses yeux étaient à peine humains, plus animal qu'autre chose, et flamboyaient littéralement, l'attirant comme un insecte amateur de lumière. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent lentement, ils se retrouvèrent front contre front.

-C'est réel ? demanda le champion.

Il parlait de son regard, ou d'autre chose.

-Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre, répondit la jeune femme.

Elle parlait de son amour, et de rien d'autre.

***

Stephen termina sa bière sans un sourire. C'était ça, Noël, pour lui, à présent. Seul dans une taverne pourrie au fin fond d'un village paumé. La Tête du Sanglier, le pire bar au monde. Le jeune homme regarda son sac. Des prophéties, encore et toujours ! La poisse, il n'avait même pas envoyé de lettre à Thomas, vu qu'il devait économiser le peu d'argent qu'il possédait et qu'il ne savait pas vraiment à quelle adresse l'expédier. Il aurait aimé être avec lui, là, maintenant, pour qu'ils puissent rire ensemble, comme chaque année à cette période.

-Destin de merde, marmonna-t-il en reposant sa chope.

Le bistrot était presque vide. Mis à part lui, il y avait un vieil alcoolique, un type bizarre qui cuvait son malheur et un autre qui semblait dormir, appuyé contre un mur. Stephen se demanda une seconde s'il arriverait encore à marcher droit, jugea que oui et se leva en chancelant. Il paya et sortit. La neige ne tombait plus et recouvrait le sol d'une nappe blanche très pure, qui luisait faiblement sous les rayons de la lune. Le messager prit la direction de Poudlard, son école, qu'il guettait depuis un certain temps.

Après avoir entendu les rumeurs du retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Stephen avait recommencé sa distribution, tentant de retrouver les sujets des prophéties. Après quelques recherches, il en avait trouvé certains, mais d'autres lui étaient encore totalement inconnus. Soit ils vivaient sous un nom d'emprunt, soit ils ne se trouvaient pas en Grande Bretagne. C'était l'horreur totale, quoi. Après ces constats désespérants, le jeune homme avait décidé de donner leurs prophéties aux élèves concernés, avant de se mettre à la recherches des autres, plus difficiles à dénicher.

Le messager soupira en s'arrêtant devant les grilles de Poudlard. Evidemment, il ne risquait pas d'entrer par là.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Stephen se retourna vivement, pris par surprise. Trois hommes habillés de longs manteaux noirs lui faisaient face, presque menaçants.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-il sans bouger. Pourquoi ?

-Nous pourrions t'aider, fit l'un d'entre eux.

Le messager haussa un sourcil, intrigué et intéressé, malgré son instinct qui lui criait de fuir loin, et vite.

***

Thomas ne réagit pas tout de suite. D'un coup, les yeux de Laure s'étaient fermés, et elle l'avait embrassé. Le jeune homme ne la repoussa pas. Il n'avait pas envie de faire un scandale en plein milieu de la soirée, ce serait de mauvais goût, et humiliant pour lui. Et puis, ce n'était pas si désagréable. Le champion abandonna et lui rendit son baiser.

* * *

**J'ai jamais fait aussi mièvre, hihi. Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous promets plus d'action, même si c'est pas difficile...**


	62. Chapitre 61 : Désenchantement

Petit retard, et je risque de poster moins souvent (une fois par semaine, quelque chose comme ça), désolééé !

**Shinakun : **heureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas, moins non plus, fan de lovelove dans les histoires :p Mais sur le coup, j'étais obligé de faire avancer la relation Thomas/Laure. De toute manière, ce chapitre devrait plus te convenir ! Ah, et merci pour la pub, c'est génial !

**Shebang : **En fait, cette soirée est en deux chapitres, j'aurai dû le préciser, et la suite est... maintenant. Comme dit plus haut, la relation Thomas/Laure ne sera sûrement pas ce qu'on espère, et pour Adam et Sally... j'y pensais même paaaaaas ! Mais maintenant que tu le dis, c'est sûr qu'ils sont proches.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 61 :**

-On pourrait te débarrasser de ton sac… et de son contenu.

Stephen raffermit sa prise sur la lanière dudit sac et recula d'un pas.

-Je vois, dit-il froidement. De quel côté êtes-vous ?

Le type de gauche éclata de rire et découvrit son visage ingrat aux grands yeux gris clair très perturbants.

-Tu en sais plus que ce que nous pensions, rit-il en s'avançant. Nous voulons les prophéties, et tu vas nous les donner.

Le messager se concentra. Il devait transplaner pour leur échapper… Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne marchait pas ? L'homme de droit, cette fois, se racla la gorge et rabattit sa capuche. Le Serdaigle constata avec étonnement qu'en fait, c'était une femme, et assez jolie, même s'il était loin d'être un expert en la matière.

-Tu n'arriveras pas à transplaner, l'informa-t-elle. Nous avons pris nos précautions.

Le jeune homme se mordit la langue. Il était légèrement piégé, là.

-Je ne vous les donnerai pas, dit-il inutilement en serrant plus son sac contre lui. J'ai une mission à accomplir.

_La mort toujours sur ses talons._ La prophétie avait été vague, mais juste. Stephen recula encore, jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre la grille d'entrée de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait plus fuir, maintenant. Mais ces gars-là ne pouvaient pas mettre la main sur les précieuses sphères blanches, en aucun cas. Il préférerait les détruire plutôt que les leur céder. Cette pensée le fit sourire, et il saisit discrètement sa baguette, avant de la pointer brusquement vers l'intérieur de son sac ouvert.

-Stop ! cria-t-il. Un pas, et les prophéties sont finies.

-Tu ne ferais pas ça, souffla la femme.

-Tu paries ? répliqua le Serdaigle. Je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

La troisième personne, celle du milieu, soupira et dévoila son visage. C'était un homme à l'air plus qu'arrogant et au sourire magnifique, et suffisant. Il avait une baguette d'au moins quarante centimètres et la pointa vers le messager avant que ce dernier n'ait pu faire un geste.

-Je suis rapide, sourit le type. Tu seras mort avant d'avoir pu lancer ton sort.

-Dans ce cas, tuez-moi, rétorqua le jeune homme.

Il avait toujours eu la répartie facile, mais il sentait qu'il allait bientôt devoir la fermer, de gré ou de force. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas vraiment peur, même s'il se rendait compte du danger qui le menaçait là, maintenant, tout de suite. C'était ça, une montée d'adrénaline ?

-Avec plaisir, répondit l'homme. Avad…

Stephen ferma les yeux. Il allait finalement se taire. Pour l'éternité. Dans un sens, c'était un soulagement, il n'aurait plus à s'occuper de ces fichues prophéties… mais il ne pourrais plus revoir Thomas, sa famille, Poudlard, et même cet oracle insupportable et manipulateur. Dommage.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, un cri, puis quelque chose percuta la grille à laquelle le messager était adossé, la faisant vibrer intensément. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et vit deux de ses agresseurs faire face à trois sorciers dont il ne distinguait pas les visages, dans l'obscurité ambiante. Le type aux yeux gris, celui qui avait été envoyé contre la grille, gisait près du Serdaigle, mort ou assommé.

-Cours ! cria quelqu'un.

Stephen ne savait pas si l'on s'adressait à lui, mais ne fit pas de manières et piqua un sprint à l'opposé de la bataille, de Pré-au-lard et de Poudlard, s'enfonçant dans un paysage qu'il avait toujours admiré depuis l'intérieur d'un train, et qu'il ne connaissait donc pas du tout.

***

Le baiser cessa. Un peu déboussolé, Thomas se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de danser et faisait un peu tâche au milieu de ses camarades. En plus, une bonne partie d'entre eux les regardaient. Avec étonnement ou jalousie.

-Parfait, murmura Laure avec un sourire.

Le champion plissa les yeux.

-Peut-être, marmonna-t-il.

La Gryffondor le regarda avec surprise.

***

« Adam.»

Le né-moldu leva la tête, regarda autour de lui. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu cette voix, ce qui signifiait… Oh, non.

« Adam ! »

Le garçon lâcha sa fourchette.

-Oui… murmura-t-il.

« Désolé de ne pas m'être manifesté plus tôt, il s'est passé tellement de choses… »

Le Serdaigle se leva brusquement et quitta la Grande Salle. Il avait juste voulu une soirée, une seule ! Et il fallait que Finn l'appelle… qu'allait-il lui dire ? Qu'Oscar était condamné, que Lucien et lui allaient devoir le laisser et s'en aller ? Adam traversa le hall et s'engagea dans un couloir où personne ne pourrait l'entendre.

-Finn, je…

« Oscar va bien ! Enfin, je crois… »

Le né-moldu en resta bouche bée.

-Quoi ? fit-il après un moment.

« Des gens nous ont trouvé… je ne sais pas comment, mais ils savaient pour Oscar. Ils ont été très gentils, et ils lui ont fait boire une potion inhibitrice ! Elle fonctionne comme mon pouvoir, c'est… »

-Oooh, du calme ! l'interrompit le Serdaigle. De qui tu parles ?

Qui pouvait être au courant ? Le professeur Awis avait dit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider les élus, alors qui ?

« Je ne sais pas trop. Ils nous ont trouvé il y a une semaine environ… »

-C'est bizarre…

« Je voulais juste te remercier et te dire que tu pouvais arrêter de chercher ! Même si tu n'as rien trouvé, tu nous a quand même beaucoup aidé et soutenu et… merci pour tout. »

-Euh… de rien, mais pourquoi…

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrai te contacter à nouveau, Adam. Nous allons partir pour l'Amérique… ils ont un moyen de soigner définitivement Oscar, et même de nous rendre normaux ! »

-En Amérique ? Mais…

« J'espère qu'on se reverra, et que je serai redevenu quelqu'un comme toi, même sans pouvoirs. Adieu ! »

-Non, attends !

Finn coupa le contact. Adam resta sur place quelques secondes, mortifié. C'était quoi, ce bazar ? Personne n'était au courant, comment avaient-ils pu… et des Américains, en plus ! Le garçon sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne le sentait pas, pas du tout. Et cet empressement avec lequel son ami lui avait « raccroché » au nez… Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre. Et d'effrayant. Il le sentait.

***

-C'est quoi, le problème ?

Thomas baissa les yeux. Laure et lui étaient sortis dans le parc pour discuter.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il. C'était bien, c'est tout.

La Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est tout ? Tu ne ressens… rien d'autre ?

-Désolé.

-Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé, dans ce cas ?! Tu ne…

Le champion soupira et s'adossa à un palmier.

-C'est toi qui m'as embrassé, Laure.

-Tu ne m'as pas repoussée !

-Je…

Thomas soupira de plus belle. C'était vrai, il lui avait même rendu son baiser. Mais ça n'avait pas été si extraordinaire. Agréable, sans plus. La jeune femme était d'une beauté saisissante, mais trop attirante. Pas naturelle. C'était ça. Personne ne pouvait refuser un de ses baisers, mais peu de gens pouvaient l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Toute cette… sensualité qu'elle dégageait lui jouait des tours, des tours cruels.

Et, Seigneur, c'était horrible.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il en lui prenant les mains. Et ce n'est pas la mienne. Tu es belle, et incroyablement attirante, mais…

La Gryffondor le regarda dans les yeux.

-Mais ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte ? Le champion se mordit la lèvre. A nouveau, cette lueur, dans son regard. Quelque chose d'inhumain, de magnifique, qu'elle ne maîtrisait certainement pas.

-Toutes les rumeurs, fit-il maladroitement. Tout ce qu'on dit… tes ancêtres… ton regard…

Il se sentit devenir amorphe et dut puiser dans toutes ses forces pour fermer les yeux et échapper à la flamme ensorcelante qui brillait dans les yeux de sa cavalière.

-C'est dangereux ! continua-t-il sans rouvrir les siens. Oh, Laure, je suis tellement désolé…

Une main se posa sur la joue, douce et ferme.

-Tu… tu ne m'aimes pas ? murmura la jeune femme.

-Tu es mon amie, soupira-t-il en gardant les yeux fermer. Désolé…

Elle le gifla.

***

Stephen s'arrêta et succomba à la nausée qui le taraudait. Il courait depuis longtemps, sans aucune pause, et sans rien dans l'estomac à part de l'alcool bon marché. Il vomit dans de la bière mêlée à de la bile, et ce pendant un bon moment. Une fois ses haut-le-cœur passés, il s'essuya la bouche avec sa manche, se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une sorte de lande, grande, sombre, recouverte de neige et inhabitée. D'épais nuages masquaient totalement le ciel. Il ne manquait plus que la pluie.

Le jeune homme fit quelques pas chancelants, agrippé à son précieux sac. Ces gens… comment avaient-ils su ? Et de quel côté étaient-ils ? Sûrement pas du sien. Sauf que lui n'était censé être d'aucun côté, du moins, pour l'instant. Et les autres ? Ceux qui l'avaient sauvé ? Comment toutes ces personnes avaient-elles fait pour le retrouver ? Peut-être qu'elles le suivaient depuis le début ? Ou bien quelqu'un avait vendu la mèche ? Mais qui ? Harold et Florencia ? Nicolas ? McGonagall ? Il y avait trop de questions, et aucune réponse…

***

Thomas se frotta la joue, un peu surpris. Elle l'avait très mal pris, c'était normal, mais elle n'avait pas non plus compris ce qu'il avait voulu lui dire. Le champion regarda son amie, ou plutôt future ex amie, s'éloigner d'un pas fier et digne. Si elle racontait ça à tout le monde, ça allait jaser. Génial.

-Ca, je l'aurais jamais cru !

Le Serdaigle se retourna, surpris. Un des massifs de fleurs se disloqua et laissa apparaître Théolithe, tout ébouriffé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'énerva le Britannique. Tu nous espionnais ?

-Pas du tout ! se défendit le Grec. En fait, je me cachais… ma cavalière est insupportable.

-…Tu as tout entendu, pas vrai ?

Le champion de l'Olympe acquiesça.

-J'ai tout vu également, ajouta-t-il. Tu as raison, Thomas, cette fille est bizarre. Son apparence, ce qu'elle fait avec ses yeux… ce n'est pas de la magie conventionnelle. Ce ne sont pas des illusions.

-On dit qu'elle a du sang de vélane dans les veines, marmonna le Serdaigle. Tu sais quelque chose sur ces créatures ?

Théolithe fronça les sourcils, pensif, les yeux tournés vers le bâtiment principal, où Laure venait d'entrer.

-Il n'y en a pas beaucoup chez nous, répondit-il après un moment. En fait, il existe deux sortes de vélanes : celles de l'est et celles de l'ouest. Celles de l'est sont plus sauvages et n'aiment pas trop les sorciers, mais les autres sont plus civilisées. En tout cas, elles vivent presque toujours seules et cachées là où personne ne peut les trouver. Alors si cette fille a du sang de vélane… ce serait assez extraordinaire.

-Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais je commence à la croire.

-Ca expliquerait ce pouvoir… qu'elle ne sait visiblement pas utiliser.

Thomas hocha la tête, bien d'accord. La Gryffondor ne semblait pas pouvoir contrôler cette chose qu'elle dégageait parfois, et si ça continuait, elle allait amèrement le regretter.

-Bon, je te laisse, soupira la Grec. Je vais affronter ma cavalière…

Il soupira à nouveau et se dirigea vers le centre de la fête, tête basse. Le Britannique hésita pendant quelques secondes puis le suivit. Laure avait-elle fait un scandale… ou pire ? Il aurait surtout être inquiet pour elle, mais ce qui l'embêtait, sur le moment, c'était la façon dont on allait l'accueillir.

***

Adam passa une main sur le mur à côté de lui, dessinant des formes incohérentes pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, encore. Et ils avaient tendances à se réaliser. Des pas s'approchèrent, venant du hall. Le garçon soupira en voyant Sally venir dans sa direction, toute inquiète, comme depuis deux semaines.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Le né-moldu hésita, vraiment. Il pouvait dire que oui, et recommencer à faire des secrets… mais non, il ne devait plus.

-Finn m'a appelé, avoua-t-il.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, soucieuse.

-Oh… et tu lui as dit ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le temps, lui révéla le Serdaigle. Il était vraiment bizarre, m'a parlé de gens qui les avaient trouvé, puis qui avaient guéri Oscar et allaient les emmener en Amérique…

Devant l'air interloqué de son amie, il lui expliqua en long, en large et en travers ce que lui avait dit Finn, et ce que lui-même avait eu l'impression de comprendre. Au final, Sally partagea son scepticisme.

-Tu as raison, nous devrions en parler au professeur Awis…

-Tu crois ?

-Bien sûr !

Adam n'était pas convaincu, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire…

***

Thomas se réinstalla à la table des champions. Personne ne le regardait trop bizarrement. Laure discutait avec des filles, un masque d'amusement sur le visage, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Senneri vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, tout heureux.

-Cette fille est extraordinaire, soupira-t-il.

-Mmh…

-Et avec Laure ? Vous étiez le centre d'attention !

Le champion de Poudlard se rapprocha de son ami.

-C'était une erreur, lui confia-t-il. Elle l'a très mal pris lorsque je le lui ai dit… mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était !

-Tu as jeté cette fille ? s'étonna l'Atlante. Tu as un sacré problème !

Le Serdaigle sourit malgré lui. Le calme, honorable et poli Senneri était parti, envahi par l'alcool… ou l'amour. Le jeune homme s'écarta de lui et se servit à boire, plongé dans ses pensées. Evidemment, personne ne pouvait comprendre qu'il dise non à une beauté pareille.

Personne, sauf Stephen. Mais où était-il ?

***

Stephen s'arrêta, exténué. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il marchait depuis des heures, mais le paysage était toujours le même. Le froid de la nuit hivernale mordait ses mains et son visage, le faisant grimacer, mais le jeune homme ne trouva pas la force de continuer. Il avait terriblement sommeil, faim, soif, mal aux jambes et…

Le messager s'écroula, à bout de forces.

***

Le professeur délaissa sa tarte aux pommes à regrets et passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant.

-Je vois, fit-il après un moment.

Adam et Sally attendirent la suite, qui n'arriva pas.

-… Et donc ? hasarda la né-moldu. Ce n'est pas grave ?

-Vous devriez être contents pour eux, non ? s'étonna l'Animagus. Adam, ne vois pas le mal partout ! Nous ne pouvions pas aider Oscar avec les informations que nous avions, mais il est bien possible que ces gens les aient, et qu'ils sachent comment le guérir.

-Mais si vite, intervint Sally. Personne n'était au courant. Vous en avez parlé à quelqu'un ?

-Bien sûr que non, lui assura le jeune homme. Par contre, il est possible que mon ami ait fait jouer ses contacts. Je ne comptais pas trop là-dessus, mais a priori, ça a porté ses fruits !

La Gryffondor souffla.

-Tout va bien, alors ? sourit-elle.

-Je pense que oui, répondit le professeur. Rejoignez vos amis, la soirée n'est pas terminée !

La jeune fille acquiesça et, tirant son ami par le bras, se dirigea vers la table très animée où riaient et mangeaient les autres élèves. Adam n'avait jamais été aussi sceptique de toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression que, ce jour-là, tout sonnait faux, que ce soit la conversation éclaire avec Finn ou la joyeuse assurance de son professeur Animagus.

Mais peut-être… qu'au fond, ils avaient raison. Le né-moldu s'était habitué aux mauvaises nouvelles et aux revers du destin, mais peut-être que, cette fois, il n'y en aurait pas ! Il allait pouvoir être tranquille, sans ce poids sur ses épaules, il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur ses études et ses amis, et laisser l'Ordre du Phénix s'occuper de leur guerre clandestine.

Le garçon eut presque envie de pleurer. Ces derniers temps, il avait frôlé la dépression, mais tout allait peut-être s'arranger, au final.

***

Ted rattrapa Stephen à temps, avant qu'il ne s'étale dans la neige. Il l'entoura dans sa cape et lui toucha le front. Brûlant, bien entendu. Le messager, seul pour la veille de Noël, avait marché dans le froid et la neige, sans vêtements vraiment adaptés, en courant pour échapper à d'éventuels poursuivants. Le plus jeune membre de l'Ordre du Phénix soupira et ferma les yeux, se concentrant intensément.

Il devait réussir, juste une fois…

Il y eut comme un déclic, puis tous deux disparurent du paysage, pour réapparaître dans un salon bien chauffé où se trouvaient déjà trois personnes. Ted, soulagé, laissa un grand homme massif s'occuper du messager et se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Tu l'as finalement retrouvé, bravo, le félicita Bill.

A côté de lui, Fleur se leva en souriant au nouveau venu et rattrapa Lexandre, qui transportait le Serdaigle à l'étage.

-Ca n'a pas été facile, grimaça le jeune homme en soufflant dans ses mains. Il est allé vraiment loin… c'est très étonnant.

-On peut dire que tu as fait tes preuves, aujourd'hui, sourit le roux. Sans toi, il serait mort… ou pire, et les prophéties seraient en leur possession.

Ted acquiesça et regarda le sac, curieux.

-On ne pourrait pas… commença-t-il.

-Surtout pas !

Le jeune membre sursauta et se retourna. Le professeur Galdrar sortit de la cheminée, presque essoufflé.

-Minerva a été très claire, dit-il plus doucement. Chaque prophétie est destinée à quelqu'un, et le rôle du messager est de s'assurer que cette personne soit la première à l'entendre. Dès que le jeune Oakwoods sera remis sur pieds, il devra repartir, et aucun d'entre nous ne devra l'en empêcher.

-Et attendant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Ted.

-Je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir qui nous sommes, argumenta Bill. Je propose de lui expliquer ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix, sans entrer dans les détails, et de lui raconter ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, et qui étaient ses agresseurs.

-Nous sommes sûrs qu'il s'agit de la Relève ? s'inquiéta le professeur.

-Sans aucun doute, confirma le Weasley. Ils commencent à passer à l'action.

-Et ils savent pour les prophéties, soupira Ted.

Les trois hommes gardèrent le silence, pensifs. Les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant. Maintenant que la Relève était au courant de l'existence du messager, ils allaient le pourchasser. Ted sentit sa gorge se serrer. Cette fois-ci, il avait pu prévenir l'Ordre à temps, mais la prochaine fois…

-Il y autre chose, dit finalement le professeur Galdrar. Adam a été contacté par son ami, Finn. Il semblerait que des gens aient trouvé un moyen de soigner les problèmes de ces élus… en Amérique.

Le sang de Ted se glaça.

-Vous pensez que… ?

-Nous devons les rattraper ! s'écria Bill en se levant. Si ce que tes élèves ont raconté est juste, les pouvoirs de ces enfants sont bien trop puissants !

-Nous ne savons même pas ou chercher, soupira le directeur adjoint. Je pense que nous allons bientôt devoir les compter parmi nos ennemis.

-Ils sont intègres, non ? intervint Ted avec un sursaut d'espoir. Ils n'accepteront jamais de se battre aux côtés de ceux qui ont manipulé leur maître !

-Ils ne le sauront pas forcément. Pour l'instant, ils sont persuadés que la Relève va les sauver, qu'ils sont du bon côté.

-Cependant, fit Bill, nous avons Adam. Tu crois qu'ils seraient capables de lui faire du mal ? D'après que tu as dit, ils tiennent beaucoup à lui.

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira le professeur Galdrar. Avec la Relève des Ténèbres, tout est possible, mais avec le jeune Walker, les jeux ne sont pas encore faits.


	63. Chapitre 62 : Une prophétie

Voilà, une semaine plus tard :p Ce chapitre marque un petit tournant dans l'historie, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ^_^

**Shinakun : **Merci ! Celui-ci est dans la continuité du précédent (enfin, en partie), et pour la Relève... on verra en temps voulus :)

**jpdionne : **Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que j'arrête toujours aux meilleurs moments ! La cruauté est un vilain défaut, mais elle se savoure comme un bon gâteau.

**Shebang : **Je suis bien d'accord... Et pour te rassurer, je n'avais prévu à aucun moment que Thomas et Laure finisse ensemble au terme de la soirée. Et puis, les vélanes ne sont que des exemples parmi tant d'autres, comme tu l'as souligné. J'aspire à pouvoir "expliquer" a peu près correctement un assez grand nombre de trucs pas super-logiques, surtout au niveau des peuples (elfes, centaures, aqueux,etc.). Si je n'arrive pas à les caser dans cette fic, j'ai créerai des autres. Pour Adam et Sally, c'est vrai qu'en relisant mes chapitres, ça crève presque les yeux Oo Mon subconscient me joue de vilains tours :p

Bo-o-o-onne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 62 :**

Stephen enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux qu'il avait dans ses bras. Il était si doux, et ce lit si confortable… il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis des lustres. Il se demanda une seconde où il était, puis jugea que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance et replongea dans un sommeil paisible.

Quelques secondes, minutes, ou heures plus tard, il se réveilla à nouveau mais, cette fois, s'étonna de l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. C'était une chambre chaleureuse, mais qui ne devait pas être souvent utilisée. Quelques papiers traînaient sur un bureau poussiéreux, une armorie vide à moitié ouverte était adossée au mur peint en jaune pâle, et un vieux fauteuil à l'air confortable traînait, juste à côté d'une bibliothèque assez bien fournie. Le jeune homme se redressa, étonné. Que faisait-il ici ? Dans son dernier souvenir, il s'écroulait dans la neige, en plein milieu de nulle part.

-Tu es réveillé !

Le messager se tourna vers l'entrée de la pièce. Un garçon un peu plus vieux que lui s'avança en souriant.

-Tu dors depuis super longtemps, lui apprit-il. On commença à croire que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

Stephen le regarda sans rien dire. En fait, il se demandait quelle question poser en premier. Il en avait tellement, et elles étaient presque toutes pertinentes.

-On se connaît ? souffla-t-il finalement.

Il avait un peu de mal à parler et sa gorge lui faisait mal. C'était encore supportable, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

-Tu m'as peut-être déjà vu, répondit le type en souriant de plus belle. Je m'appelle Ted Lupin, et j'étais élève à Poudlard, chez les Gryffondor, y a pas si longtemps.

Stephen plissa les yeux. Ted Lupin, hein ? Ce nom lui disait effectivement quelque chose. Bah, il verrait plus tard.

-Où suis-je ? continua-t-il.

-Chez un de mes amis, l'informa le dénommé Ted. Et nous sommes le 26 janvier, ce qui signifie que tu as dormi un peu plus d'une journée entière. Si tu as faim, il y a de quoi déjeuner au rez-de-chaussée.

Le Serdaigle acquiesça et se décida à se lever, intrigué par tout ça. Comment avait-il atterri ici ? Le jeune homme se rendit compte que quelqu'un lui avait passé un pyjama un peu trop grand pour lui, et que ses anciens vêtements étaient soigneusement pliés et repassés, au bout de son lit. De plus en plus bizarre. Il suivit cependant son hôte jusqu'à la cuisine et s'empiffra littéralement de tout le pain qu'il y trouva. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis presque deux jours, quand même.

-Merci, dit-il quand il eut fini. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer…

Ted l'interrompit d'un geste.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, lui révéla-t-il. Attends cette après-midi, on t'expliquera tout.

Stephen ne put qu'acquiescer. De toute manière, quelqu'un qui le nourrissait et le logeait gratuitement ne pouvait pas lui vouloir de mal. Du moins, en théorie. Quoique… ça pouvait être une façon d'endormir sa méfiance, juste avant de lui demander de faire quelque chose de mal, ou de lui prendre…

-…Les prophéties ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Où sont-elles ?

-Dans le salon, répondit son hôte, amusé. Je vais t'y conduire.

Le messager, bouche bée, le suivit à nouveau dans une pièce encore mieux chauffé. Il n'y comprenait plus rien ! Ted savait que c'étaient des prophéties, c'était un fait, vu qu'il n'avait pas paru surpris lorsqu'il les lui avait demandées. Mais comment ?

-Voilà ton sac, dit le Gryffondor en lui tendant sa besace.

Elle était vraiment sale, maculée de boue séchée.

-Nous n'y avons pas touché, tu vois ? Ce qui est à l'intérieur est à toi… nous n'avons pas le droit de les prendre.

-Comment sais-tu… ?

Ted le coupa à nouveau.

-On t'expliquera tout, fit-il pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Attends juste cet après-midi. En attendant… tu peux aller te laver et t'habiller !

Perdu, Stephen hocha bêtement la tête et remonta à l'étage. Il trouva facilement la salle de bain et prit une bonne et longue douche, ce qu'il ne s'était pas permis depuis des siècles ! Il enfila ensuite ses vêtements tout propres et soupira de bien-être.

***

La maison s'anima en fin d'après-midi. Le messager regardait l'extérieur, content d'être au chaud, lorsque plusieurs personnes se mirent à sortir de la cheminée du salon. Le jeune homme les regarda, bouche bée, s'installer confortablement tout en lui jetant des coups d'œil intéressés. Ted arriva très vite avec un service à thé.

-Piles à l'heure, sourit-il.

Stephen regarda l'horloge, qui indiquait cinq heures, et soupira.

-Rejoins-nous ! l'exhorta son hôte.

-D'accord.

Tout en s'asseyant dans un canapé, à côté de Ted, le Serdaigle détailla les nouveaux arrivants. Il y avait un gars roux, au visage défiguré mais au regard déterminé, assis à côté d'une très belle femme qui le regardait avec compassion. Plus loin, un grand type, massif et musclé, une femme rousse et plus petite, et enfin un grand noir assez vieux mais très… imposant. Devant son air perdu, le jeune hôte sourit encore.

-Je te présente l'Ordre du Phénix… enfin, une partie.

Stephen écarquilla les yeux. L'Ordre du Phénix ? Le vrai ? Mais on disait qu'il avait été dissous, après avoir triomphé de Voldemort, il y a des années… Les rumeurs étaient donc fausses. Dans un sens, ce n'était pas étonnant. Une organisation qui n'existe pas passe plus facilement inaperçue.

Le roux, qui arborait quand même de grosses cicatrices sur son visage, très peu agréable à regarder, commença à siroter son thé d'un air détendu. Les autres ne tardèrent pas à l'imiter, comme s'ils allaient parler de banalités.

-Nous savons qui tu es, dit-il finalement en reposant sa tasse. Un oracle t'a remis des prophéties, et tu dois les distribuer à leurs propriétaires.

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête.

-Vous avez, genre, un espion en Egypte ? demanda-t-il.

-En quelque sorte, sourit le rouquin. Nous savons aussi qui tu es, Stephen Oakwoods … et le reste. Le problème, c'est que les autres le savent aussi.

Le messager haussa un sourcil. Les autres ? Est-ce qu'il parlait des attardés congénitaux qui l'avaient menacé et presque tué devant Poudlard ? Sans doute, mais dans ce cas… Oh.

-C'était vous ! comprit-il. Quand le crâneur a voulu me tuer, c'est vous qui l'avez arrêté !

Il se tourna vers Ted, tout gêné.

-Et c'est toi qui m'as crié de m'en aller ! J'étais sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ta voix !

-Euh… oui, c'était moi, avoua le jeune homme en rougissant.

Stephen se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé. Depuis ce matin, son esprit était un peu embrouillé, mais tout se mettait en place, que ce soit au niveau de la prophétie ou des différentes factions en place.

-L'Est et l'Ouest, marmonna-t-il.

Il se redressa soudainement et regarda les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-C'était donc vrai, reprit-il. Vous vous battez contre les Américains, et ils veulent ressusciter Vous-Savez-Qui… J'imagine que je sais avec certitude de quel côté je suis, maintenant.

-Tu avais des doutes ? s'étonna Ted.

-Evidemment ! soupira le messager. Vous auriez très bien pu vouloir me prendre les prophéties, vous aussi… mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Je pense que je peux vous faire confiance, jusqu'à un certain point.

-Tu n'es pas sûr, réalisa la petite rousse, un peu surprise.

Stephen secoua la tête, ennuyé. Il avait un peu de honte de ce qu'il allait dire, mais il le pensait vraiment. C'était comme… ce mec avec son anneau super-puissant qui attirait toute le monde, dans un bouquin moldu. Même les gens les plus justes et sages succombent devant ce qui leur permettrait de vaincre leurs ennemis plus facilement.

-Non, répondit le jeune homme. Vous pourriez très bien changer d'avis et essayer de me les prendre, tout est possible…

-…Et pour éviter que ça n'arrive, ajouta calmement le grand noir, tu ne dois pas trop rester ici.

Le Serdaigle sourit. Enfin quelqu'un qui pensait à peu près comme lui. Ce gars n'était pas très causant, mais vachement perspicace. Et vu son âge, il devait être un de ces vieux membres, de l'époque du directeur Dumbledore.

-Exactement, confirma-t-il. Ca me gave royalement, mais je vais devoir reprendre ma vie de distributeur de boules de Noël itinérant. Par contre, ce serait bien que vous me fassiez entrer dans Poudlard, pour que j'aille rendre visite à deux ou trois élèves.

-On peut savoir qui ? intervint la rousse, crispée.

Le messager hésita. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, quoique… non, il devait faire confiance à son instinct.

-Désolé, je crois que je ferais mieux de garder ça secret. Vu que c'est les vacances, tous les élèves ne sont pas là… j'aimerais rester ici jusqu'à la rentrée. C'est possible ?

Le type massif, qui n'avait encore rien dit, haussa les épaules.

-C'est dangereux, répondit-il franchement. Si ces mages noirs ont pu te trouver une fois, ils le feront encore. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, je suis capable de leur tenir tête.

Il appuya son propos avec un sourire presque carnassier et craqua ses articulations. Stephen haussa un sourcil, presque amusé. Ce gars avait l'air bien… bourrin. Il devait se servir de ses poings aussi bien que de sa baguette.

***

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix partirent rapidement, mis à part Ted et le musclé, qui répondait au doux nom de Lexandre. Le Serdaigle apprit après coup que la maison lui appartenait, et fut surpris de découvrir ses talents de cuisinier.

Les vacances durèrent encore une bonne grosse semaine. Stephen la passa essentiellement dans la maison, et en compagnie de Ted, devenu sa nounou attitrée. Lexandre partait assez souvent, sûrement en mission, et les laissait seuls avec une panoplie d'alarmes magiques. Le messager se reposa pendant quatre jours, puis commença à s'ennuyer. La demeure de son hôte n'était pas très intéressante, pour un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Elle était juste confortable, située à l'arrière de Pré-au-lard, là où, bizarrement, personne ne s'aventurait.

-On dit que des ours se promènent dans le coin, lui expliqua Lexandre avec un sourire amusé.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna le jeune homme. Des ours, ici ?

-En quelque sorte.

Stephen n'en sut pas plus.

Le grand jour… enfin, son grand jour, celui où il allait recommencer son boulot à plein temps, arriva. En fin d'après-midi, il entendit la locomotive du Poudlard Express, annonciatrice du retour de la grande majorité des jeunes sorciers. Deux heures plus tard, Ted emmena son protégé jusqu'à une vieille cabane délabrée et sans entrée.

-C'est par ici que tu vas rejoindre Poudlard, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Y a pas de porte, objecta le Serdaigle.

Il n'était qu'à moitié surpris qu'un tel passage existe. Il avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur les différents chemins secrets menant à l'intérieur de château, même si la plupart d'entre eux étaient inutilisables, et les autres sévèrement surveillés.

-Nous allons transplaner à l'intérieur, sourit le jeune membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Normalement, on ne peut pas, mais j'ai ceci !

Il ouvrit sa veste et désigna un petit écusson doré fixé dans sa doublure.

-Avec ça, je peux me rendre à l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante !

Stephen haussa un sourcil.

-C'est quoi ?

-Je sais pas vraiment… ça repousse le champ magique qui entoure la cabane.

-Oh…

Ted sourit et attrapa le messager par le bras.

-Accroche-toi, on y va !

Il ferma les yeux, concentré, puis tout disparut autour du Serdaigle. Ce dernier n'avait jamais transplané les yeux ouverts… et c'était perturbant. On ne voyait rien, même pas son propre corps, mais cette sensation… une sorte de nausée qui durait un centième de seconde seulement. Les deux jeunes hommes réapparurent dans une cabane obscure éclairée par de faibles rais de lumière passant à travers les planches mal ajustées de la petite pièce.

-Lumos, murmura Ted.

Une jolie lumière blanche légèrement orangée pointa au bout de sa baguette, illuminant la cabane. Elle était vide, poussiéreuse et portait de nombreuses traces de griffes apparemment très vieilles et faites par un animal enragé. Stephen ne chercha pas à en savoir plus et suivit son hôte dans un petit tunnel sombre qui débouchait…

-…La Saule Cogneur ? s'étonna-t-il en sortant sa tête du passage. Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ?

Ted désigna une grosse racine assez banale.

-L'arbre se calme lorsqu'un touche cet endroit, expliqua-t-il. Ca a été fait pour mon… enfin… pour quelqu'un qui avait certains problèmes.

Il détourna son visage cramoisi et commença à se diriger vers le château. Le messager s'extirpa de son trou et le rattrapa en courant presque, intrigué. Tous deux entrèrent dans le château par une porte secondaire, se retrouvant directement dans les couloirs.

-Je vais devoir te laisser ici, fit le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix en s'arrêtant. Tu sauras te débrouiller ?

-Je pense, répondit Stephen sans aucune hésitation. Merci pour tout.

Ted hocha la tête et ressortit, le laissant tout seul dans un endroit qu'il n'aurait pas cru revoir de si tôt.

***

Adam regardait les flammes danser dans la cheminée, pensif. Il se sentait assez bien, depuis sa discussion avec le professeur Awis. Il n'avait plus à se soucier d'Oscar, Finn et Lucien, ni de Sally, des mages noirs, et de tout le tralala. Bien sûr, il restait quelques problèmes, comme sa quasi-obligation de raconter tout à ses amis, ou sa promesse faite à Liliane. Sally savait, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle le vivait assez mal, toute seule.

Le né-moldu soupira, s'étira et se blottit dans le canapé. Il n'avait vraiment pas le courage de monter trois étages pour aller dormir. Soudain, le bruit caractéristique du tableau de Royal en train de s'écarter pour laisser passer quelqu'un attira son attention. Qui pouvait entrer, à une heure pareille ? Il était minuit passé !

Le garçon se retourna, appuyé contre le dossier du divan, et vit avec surprise un élève plus vieux que lui à l'air nonchalant entrer dans la salle commune.

-Salut, fit l'inconnu en déposant son sac. Ton nom ?

-Adam Walker, répondit instinctivement l'intéressé.

Il attendit une seconde puis ajouta :

-Pourquoi ?

L'autre parut un peu surpris et s'avança, soudainement intéressé.

-Alors c'est toi… murmura-t-il. T'as vraiment rien d'extraordinaire.

Le né-moldu se leva, mal à l'aise. L'inconnu sourit et ouvrit son sac. Le Serdaigle crut un instant qu'il allait en sortir un revolver, avant de se souvenir que les sorciers n'en avaient pas, et que la boule blanche et brillante que l'autre venait de sortir n'y ressemblait pas.

-Adam Walker, fit le jeune homme en la lui tendant. C'est bien toi, prends-la.

Le garçon hésita puis prit la sphère étonnamment légère et la regarda attentivement. Un murmure s'en échappa, presque inaudible, mais qui sembla très clair à ses oreilles :

_Lié à l'épée,_

_Lié au sang-brisé,_

_Lié à ceux qui s'élèvent,_

_Lié à ceux qui s'allient,_

_Le bouclier les protègera tous,_

_Donnera sa vie et son sang contre les leurs,_

_Prendra garde aux fissures qui menaceront sa garde,_

_Aux ennemis qui s'y infiltreront,_

_Pour le détruire de l'intérieur._

_Le bouclier protègera les siens._

Adam, interloqué, faillit lâcher la sphère. Il leva les yeux vers l'autre étrange élève, qui paraissait lui aussi très étonné.

-Qu'est-ce que… commença-t-il.

Il n'alla pas plus loin, incapable de formuler une question. Ces phrases résonnaient dans sa tête, se greffaient à son esprit, désormais inoubliables. Il ne les comprenait pas, mais sentait qu'elles étaient importantes. Un mot jaillit de sa gorge, sans pourtant être le sien :

-Une prophétie !

C'était la nourrice. L'inconnu acquiesça et referma son sac.

-Bien vu… C'est une prophétie, et elle te concerne.

-Une prophétie ? répéta le né-moldu en reprenant le contrôle.

-Elle a été faite par un oracle étranger, précisa le drôle de jeune homme. Mon devoir était de te la donner, maintenant c'est fait, je peux partir.

Il tourna les talons devant un Adam éberlué.

-Attends ! cria ce dernier. Je ne comprends pas !

L'autre se retourna, agacé.

-Cette foutue boule de Noël représente ton destin, figure-toi. Je ne peux pas la comprendre à ta place !

Sur ce, il quitta la salle commune d'un pas vif. Resté seul, le Serdaigle regarda à nouveau la prophétie puis résista à son envie dévorante de la jeter par terre et de sauter dessus. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on vienne toujours lui pourrir la vie ? Qu'avait-il fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça ? Il venait à peine de régler un de ses problèmes qu'un autre arrivait, plus incompréhensible que jamais. Toutes ces phrases, collées dans sa tête… il ne comprenait rien, rien du tout ! Et qui était ce type louche, d'abord ? Il l'avait déjà vu… mais où ?

Le garçon eut envie de pleurer, encore. Pourquoi lui ?

***

Stephen sortit dans le parc, satisfait. Il avait distribué ses prophéties, envers et contre tout. Il en restait, mais il avait liquidé le principal. Youpi. Par contre, ce qu'il avait entendu l'inquiétait assez. Tous ces gosses littéralement frappés par le destin, c'était effrayant. Ils étaient tous plus jeunes que lui, bien plus jeunes. Et ils étaient quatre, un par Maison : l'épée, le bouclier, le sang-brisé et l'empathique.

Le messager soupira. Il avait pitié d'eux, mais lui aussi avait ses problèmes. Et les siens étaient immédiats. Il devait retrouver les autres, ceux qui n'existaient apparemment pas. Génial !


	64. Chapitre 63 : Walker

Mon rythme "un par semaine" s'allège un peu, c'est un tous ,les cinq jours :p Quedonc, prochain chapitre !

**valabo : **Merci beaucoup, je suis trop super flatté !

**Shinakun : **Merci, tu me flattes aussi, c'est trop, je vais exploser xD Selon moi, les prophéties sont pas faites pour être comprises dès le début, sauf si on connaît bien le contexte. Tu as bien interprété celle d'Adam, mais c'est pas totalement ça. Ah, et puis, c'est pas emphatique, mais empathique (le h fait toute la différence !)

**Shebang : **Vrai, les prophéties sont super chiant à faire. J'ai galéré pour celle d'Adam, et j'ai recommencé au moins cinq fois celle de Sally Xx Pour l'histoire avec Laure, j'avais décidé ça depuis le début, parce que Fleur était vraiment banale pour la petite fille d'une vélane ~~

Voilà, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 63 :**

-Il a dû recommencer, à présent.

François hocha pesamment la tête, les yeux rivés sur le journal télévisé.

-Et il ne voudra sans doute pas revenir pour Pâques…

Nouveau hochement de tête. Aline fronça les sourcils et éteignit la télévision, agacée.

-Tu pourrais au moins me répondre ! s'énerva-t-elle. Je tiens à préciser que c'est de ta faute si notre fils ne veut plus rentrer à la maison !

-Tu n'as pas non plus été un exemple d'amour maternel, répliqua son mari. Je ne suis pas le seul fautif dans l'histoire.

Aline se leva et repartit dans la cuisine sans rien dire. Cette situation était intenable ! Pourtant, les vacances d'été s'étaient bien passées… l'ami d'Adam, Aymeric, avait été adorable, serviable, poli. François et elle avaient fait des efforts pour bien le recevoir, tout ça pour montrer à leur fils que son… statut de les dérangeait pas, mais c'était comme s'il refusait de comprendre.

La femme soupira. Elle avait eu du mal à s'y faire, mais ces derniers mois, elle avait compris que son fils, même s'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de son… monde, resterait toujours son petit garçon, quoi qu'il arrive. Le problème, c'est que François n'arrivait pas à l'accepter.

Durant la première année, il avait été fier d'Adam qui, par sa condition… sorcière, représentait une véritable fierté, un être « à part » dont il ne pouvait pas se vanter ouvertement, mais dont il était réellement fier, voir orgueilleux. De plus, les régulières lettres de leur fils l'avait conforté de son opinion qu'Adam ne s'intégrerait jamais totalement au monde sorcier, contrairement à Allan. Cependant, pendant les vacances, lorsque leur garçon avait reçu cette invitation… Aline n'avait pas compris en quoi c'était tellement important, jusqu'à ce que François ne lui apprenne que la jeune fille qui avait envoyé la lettre était la fille d'un sorcier très connu et respecté, presque une légende. Cette lettre avait marqué le début de l'éloignement d'Adam, désormais plus attaché au monde magique.

Aline soupira à nouveau en regardant l'extérieur. Quand son mari avait pris conscience de ce fait, toute son enfance, ou plutôt son adolescence, lui était revenue ; Allan partant pour Poudlard, lui envoyant de rares lettres, revenant pendant les vacances pour repartir aussitôt chez des amis avec lesquels il avait plus en commun qu'avec son frère… Ca avait été dur, et voir ce schéma recommencer, impensable.

Mais là, justement, François avait mal réagi en élevant une véritable barrière entre lui et son fils, au lieu d'essayer de s'en rapprocher. Comme une idiote, elle-même l'avait suivi, sans se douter des conséquences. A cette époque-là, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi penser et s'était raccrochée aux choix de son mari.

Maintenant, elle voulait changer tout ça, et montrer à Adam qu'elle l'acceptait comme il était, et peut-être même…

-Aline, viens voir !

L'intéressée, surprise par le ton de son mari, le rejoignit dans le salon. Il fixait la télévision avec horreur, et elle comprit bientôt pourquoi. Une journaliste mal habillée et même pas maquillée se trouvait juste devant un champ, et les vues aériennes montraient qu'il était couvert de corps mutilés, principalement des femmes et des enfants. Ils devaient être une centaine, même plus.

Aline s'assit à côté de son conjoint, choquée. L'envoyée du journal discutait à présent avec un policier.

-Pouvez-vous nous éclairer sur ce qui s'est passé ?demanda-t-elle.

L'agent, un gros homme barbu à l'air lessivé, s'épongea le front et s'approcha du micro.

-Nous n'en sommes pas sûr, mais il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'un rite satanique, ou d'un suicide collectif commis par une secte fanatique. Si c'est le cas, elle doit être assez répandue, car c'est la troisième fois qu'un évènement semblable se produit dans cet état…

Les deux époux Walker se regardèrent, effrayés. Aline se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça avait été fait par des sorciers. C'était devenu un réflexe, dès qu'elle voyait quelque chose d'étrange dans les nouvelles.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, fit François en éteignant l'écran. Même si c'est vrai, c'est arrivé sur la côte ouest de l'Amérique, trop loin pour représenter une menace.

-J'espère, souffla sa femme. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Adam.

-Il n'y a aucune raison pour que notre fils ait des problèmes ! A l'époque, Allan n'en a pas eu pendant toute sa scolarité.

Aline acquiesça, à moitié convaincue. Elle s'inquiétait trop, mais c'était normal… son enfant était dans une école de sorcellerie, et tout pouvait arriver, là-bas.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, faisant sursauter les deux époux.

***

Adam soupira, se leva et se déplaça vers l'avant de la salle. Le Balafré avait reculé son bureau pour laisser le champ libre à ses élèves, qui allaient se combattre dans un petit tournoi pour améliorer leurs points globaux. Comme d'habitude, le professeur s'acharnait limite sur lui, comme s'il voulait à tout prix le voir combattre. Autant dire que lui-même s'en fichait de ce tournoi, l'esprit occupé par des choses bien plus importantes.

En premier lieu, son nouveau super problème, dénommé prophétie, qu'un élève cinglé et désormais introuvable lui avait confié à la fin des vacances. Le né-moldu n'arrivait pas à se sortir les paroles de cette boule blanche de la tête. Elles n'avaient pas beaucoup de sens pour lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à les oublier. Il avait juste l'horrible impression que le bouclier dont elle parlait n'était autre que lui, même s'il ne savait pas ce que ça signifiait. Ensuite, sa bonne résolution de tout révéler à ses amis, qui se faisait de plus en plus pressante, mais aussi effrayante. Il n'avait même pas parlé de la prophétie à Sally.

-A qui allons-nous vous opposer ? sourit le directeur adjoint. Pourquoi pas… Selena Malfoy ?

Selena leva la tête, un peu surprise, mais acquiesça et les rejoignit.

-Toi contre moi, glissa-t-elle à Adam en souriant. Ca risque d'être intéressant, non ?

-Je ne t'ai jamais vue combattre, réalisa le garçon en sortant de sa rêverie.

-Je ne suis pas mauvaise, rétorqua la jeune fille.

Les deux adversaires s'écartèrent et attendirent que le Balafré donne le signal de départ. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de règles, il était juste interdit de blesser ou d'utiliser autre chose que sa baguette.

-Commencez !

Le né-moldu leva sa baguette, attendant l'assaut. Il se sentait plus à l'aise en restant sur la défensive, qui lui permettait de garder son calme et de ne pas céder trop vite à l'excitation qui pourrait l'envahir. Sur le coup, ça risquait pas, vu tout ce qu'il avait en tête, mais bon.

-Stupefix ! cria Selena.

Le Serdaigle invoqua un simple bouclier pour stopper l'attaque, un peu surpris. Il la croyait plus inventive, et surtout plus forte. La sang-pur parut surprise, elle aussi, fronça les sourcils et attaqua à plusieurs reprises, sans réussir à percer sa défense. Au bout d'une dizaine de coup, la protection céda, et Adam dut se jeter à terre pour éviter l'éclair de stupefixion qui fonçait vers lui. A ce moment, il eut une idée et sourit.

-Sylvage ! incanta-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur les jambes de son adversaire.

Comme avec Taddicus, des lianes souples sortirent du sol et étreignirent les jambes de Selena, lui faisant perdre son équilibre. Elle baissa les yeux, stupéfaite.

-Incendio, marmonna-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard en touchant une des cordes végétales avec son arme.

Sûr de sa victoire, le né-moldu n'avait pas prévu ce coup et écarquilla les yeux. La plante prit feu et se désintégra en quelques secondes, sans pour autant blesser la jeune fille qui en profita pour relancer l'offensive à grands coups de sortilèges assez brutaux, ayant tous un effet désagréable. Le Serdaigle les contra un à un, stressé. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, il ne pensait pas à tous ses problèmes, juste à ce duel long et compliqué. Il sentait l'efficacité de ses boucliers diminuer de plus en plus, et comprit qu'il finirait par se faire battre, tout simplement.

Une minute plus tard, l'un des sorts de Selena passa outre son bouclier et l'atteignit, le projetant en arrière sur une courte distance. Adam laissa sa baguette lui échapper et dut s'avouer vaincu devant une classe bouche bée.

-Impressionnant, commenta le Balafré. Vous avez un bon style, Adam, mais essayez de vous concentrer plus sur l'offensive. Vous vous battez bien également, Selena, mais soyez plus calme, vous vous épuisez trop rapidement. Si le bouclier de votre camarade avait tenu une ou deux minutes de plus, il aurait gagné à l'usure.

Les deux élèves acquiescèrent et retournèrent s'asseoir. Le né-moldu se laissa tomber à côté de Vincent et regarda sa baguette, pensif. Le bouclier, hein ? Il commençait à comprendre. Peut-être que ça avait un rapport avec son style de combat…

-Impressionnant, lui souffla son ami. Je ne savais pas que tu savais te battre comme ça.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai perdu, soupira Adam.

-Mais quand même, insista le sang-pur. Ta protection était solide, tu manques juste d'entraînement.

Le perdant ne répondit pas, flatté, et se tourna vers les deux prochains protagonistes. Aymeric, presque tremblant, faisait face à un garçon de sa Maison. Le match fut rapidement expédié, et Aymeric envoyé au tapis.

-Le pauvre, compatis Vincent.

-Il est nul, s'étonna Adam. Je ne l'aurais jamais cru !

-C'est méchant, ça…

-C'est juste une constatation... je pensais vraiment qu'il savait se battre.

-Il est plutôt pacifiste, je crois.

Le né-moldu acquiesça et regarda le match suivant : Robert contre un Serpentard. Le Serdaigle n'était pas mauvais du tout, mais gardait un style classique et sans audace, comme le fit remarquer le directeur adjoint. D'autres élèves passèrent encore, puis ce fut au tour de Vincent. Le blond battit son adversaire en une dizaine de secondes et se rassit en soupirant.

-Pas génial, murmura-t-il.

-Tu te battras peut-être contre Selena, sourit Adam. Ce serait marrant.

-Ca me tente bien, répliqua le sang-pur. C'est une redoutable adversaire.

Le né-moldu haussa les épaules et s'appuya sur ses coudes, pensif. D'autres mini duels eurent lieu, puis le professeur Galdrar annonça la fin du cours, promettant la suite du petit tournoi pour la prochaine fois. Adam ne demanda pas son reste et sortit rapidement.

***

Sally fit la moue, apparemment ennuyée, et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui s'envola et retomba dans le lac, brisant le silence ambiant. Son ami, qui s'était attendu à une autre réaction, plissa les yeux, intrigué, tout en resserrant les pans de sa cape. Elle aurait dû être stupéfaite, ou au moins un peu surprise.

-Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il finalement.

La Gryffondor soupira et jeta de rapides coups d'œil autour d'eux.

-…Plus ou moins, répondit-elle. Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reçoives une prophétie.

-Hein ?

Le né-moldu ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si embêté par ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Comme s'il venait de faire tomber tous ses plans à l'eau…

-Ce type était pas un peu débraillé et maladif ? continua la jeune fille.

-Oui, s'étonna Adam. Mais comment tu le sais ? Ne me dis pas que…

-Il m'en a donné une aussi, soupira-t-elle.

Le Serdaigle écarquilla les yeux, éberlué. Alors ça… il ne l'aurait jamais cru. A sa plus grande honte, il ressentit une sorte de soulagement l'envahir. Il n'était pas seul, cette fois ! Quelqu'un allait partager ses ennuis ! Bon, d'accord, c'était très égoïste comme pensée, mais de toute manière, son amie n'avait pas l'air très bouleversée. Et ça, c'était quand même étrange.

-Ca ne te fait rien ? lui demanda-t-il. Je veux dire… nous sommes condamnés !

-Condamnés ? répéta Sally, surprise. Tu es pessimiste…

-Ma prophétie n'est pas très engageante, répliqua le garçon. Elle parle d'épée, de bouclier, de menaces… et surtout d'ennemis ! Je trouve ça flippant !

-Ne prends pas tout au pied de la lettre, relativisa la Gryffondor. Elles sont parfois assez obscures et abstraites… et de toute manière, je m'y attendais un peu.

Adam stoppa ses protestations, perdu. Comment ça, elle s'y attendait ? Genre, elle avait prévu depuis le début qu'elle recevrait une prophétie ? C'était quoi, cette assurance presque insupportable ? Et lui, à côté, il flippait comme un malade depuis que l'autre lui avait confié cette fichue boule blanche !

-Peut-être, rétorqua-t-il, mais moi pas ! J'en ai marre d'avoir autant de problèmes… Dès qu'il y en a un qui disparaît, un autre prend sa place !

-J'avoue que tu n'as pas de chance, acquiesça la jeune fille. Est-ce que tu pourrais me dire de quoi elle parle ?

Le né-moldu soupira bruyamment et récita machinalement sa destinée pas très claire. Les mots, gravés dans son esprit, lui venaient sans aucun mal. Sally hocha plusieurs fois la tête mais n'intervint pas jusqu'à ce que qu'il ait fini.

-Je vois… commenta-t-elle sérieusement. L'épée dont tu parles, je crois que c'est moi. Enfin, c'est ainsi que me désigne ma prophétie, écoute :

_Au centre d'un conflit presque oublié,_

_Deux générations s'entrecroiseront,_

_S'affronteront, se déchireront,_

_Dans un combat interminable._

_Lame effilée,_

_Esprit affûté,_

_L'épée frappera de taille et d'estoc,_

_Soutenue par son bouclier._

_Cependant, gare à elle !_

_Car si, hélas, la lame se brise,_

_La victoire leur échappera._

Adam grimaça. C'était vraiment pire que ce qu'il pensait. Mais le plus bizarre, c'était ce lien entre leurs prophéties respectives ; _Lié à l'épée… Soutenue par son bouclier…_ ils apparaissaient chacun dans la prédiction de l'autre. Evidemment, dans la sienne, il restait toujours ce… « sang-brisé », ainsi que « ceux qui s'élèvent » et « ceux qui s'allient »

-Nous sommes définitivement liés, murmura la Gryffondor. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable.

-Coupable ? s'étonna le né-moldu. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta faute…

La jeune fille se détourna de lui et regarda le lac sombre, amère.

-Tu n'as pas encore compris ? lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes. Tout est lié, Adam ! Ce qui est arrivé l'année dernière, les nouvelles rumeurs qui circulent, et maintenant ces prophéties… nous allons nous retrouver en plein milieu du conflit !

Le Serdaigle écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu veux dire… cette histoire de mages noirs, et la résurrection de Voldemort ?

-Oui, répondit-elle en fermant les yeux. Ma prophétie est claire : je vais me retrouver au centre d'une sorte de guerre « presque oubliée », et je ne me fais pas beaucoup d'illusions, ça ne peut être que celle qui a opposé mon père à Voldemort lorsqu'il était jeune. Et mon bouclier, c'est toi ! Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vais t'entraîner dans cette histoire.

Adam chercha quoi dire pour la réconforter, l'esprit un peu embrumé. D'un côté, il avait de la peine pour elle… il n'avait pas tout compris, mais elle n'allait pas très bien. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait pas tort ; s'il se retrouvait mêlé à tout ça, c'était en partie parce qu'il la connaissait, et qu'elle était, apparemment, un élément important du futur.... ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

Elle l'avait écouté et soutenu, envers et contre tout. Comment pourrait-il lui reprocher la moindre chose ?

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, sourit-il en lui serrant l'épaule.

-Facile à dire, soupira Sally. Je commence à comprendre ce que tu ressens… toutes ces choses qui tournent autour de moi, maintenant…

Elle se releva et se tourna vers le château, déterminée.

-Nous n'allons pas faire la même erreur encore une fois ! décréta-t-elle en tendant la main à son ami. Cette fois, ne gardons pas tout ça pour nous !

Le né-moldu acquiesça, pourtant peu convaincu. En racontant tout ça à leurs amis, n'allaient-ils pas les entraîner dans cette histoire prophétique ? C'était un risque que la Gryffondor semblait prête à prendre, et le garçon devait avouer que ça le tentait de tout raconter une bonne fois pour toute, de sentir s'envoler le poids qui appuyait sur ses épaules.

La seule chose qui l'effrayait, c'était la réaction que pourraient avoir ses amis. Vincent, Aymeric et Edmund connaissaient quelques bribes de ses différents problèmes, mais Zack était totalement hors du coup. Comment le prendrait-il ?

***

Aline ouvrit la porte. Un jeune homme emmitouflé dans une cape, le visage à moitié mangé par sa capuche, attendait sur le seuil de la maison. Vu son accoutrement, ça ne pouvait être qu'un sorcier…

-Allan ? dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle.

-Je ne crois pas, non… ricana-t-il.

La femme eut un mouvement de recul, mais un éclair rouge la frappa et la projeta contre le mur, l'assommant net. Deux autres sorciers entrèrent et s'occupèrent de François, qui ne vit rien venir non plus et s'écroula comme un pantin désarticulé. Ensuite, les deux moldus inconscients furent rassemblés dans le salon et installés dans le canapé. Ils avaient presque l'air éveillé, mais comme s'ils avaient trop bu ou trop fumé.

-Pourquoi ne pas les achever ? demanda l'un des agresseurs.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit un de ses comparses. Nous avons juste reçu l'ordre de les laisser en vie. De toute manière, ils ne pourront rien faire, là où ils iront.

L'autre sourit, presque amusé. Le troisième sortit deux étranges coupoles de sous sa cape et s'approcha d'Aline, posant sa baguette sur la tempe de la victime. Il murmura quelques mots puis éloigna son arme et la rapprocha d'un des bols, entraînant d'étranges filaments argentés derrière elle. Il fit de même avec François puis leur coupa grossièrement les cheveux à l'aide d'un sortilège rapide.

-Je pense que ça suffira, fit-il en se tournant vers ses deux complices. Lequel d'entre vous veut faire la femme ?

L'un des deux sorciers s'avança en riant.

-Franchement, je me demande ce que ça fait, se justifia-t-il. En plus, elle est pas trop mal, celle-là !


	65. Chapitre 64 : Révélations

J'ai pas pu attendre une semaine :p Comme je suis en congé, l'inspiration vient plutôt bien, ces temps-ci, et je peux utiliser mon temps pour écrire ou planifier la suite !

**valabo : **Merci. Et oui, rien n'est jamais facile... Adam risque d'avoir du mal pour la suite.

**jpdionne : **Au risque de décevoir, c'est pas pour tout de suite. Y a encore plein de choses qui vont se passer avant que je ne continue cette partie-là.

**Shinakun : **Merci ! Mais je ne pense pas avoir dit quelque part que la Relève sache quelque chose au sujet d'Adam. Ils savent pour Stephen, mais pour l'instant, je n'ai rien révélé de plus. Enfin, si, mais pas beaucoup.

**Michat2 : **Mes chevilles viennent d'exploser xD La fletterie, c'est mal... mais si ça fait du bien :p Merci beaucoup !

Sans plus attendre, le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 64 :**

Ambiance plus que tendue. Thomas esquiva de justesse le sort de son adversaire et riposta sans conviction. Laure le bloqua grâce à un simple bouclier, soupira et abandonna le duel.

-Tu es vraiment nul, lâcha-t-elle avec indifférence en s'asseyant près de Karen.

Le champion secoua la tête, ennuyé. Elle lui en voulait toujours, même après deux semaines. Il avait essayé, à plusieurs reprises, de lui expliquer que tout n'avait été qu'un malentendu généré par ses pouvoirs incontrôlables, mais la jeune femme refusait de l'écoutait et lui faisait la tête. Elle lui parlait à peine, ne fournissait aucun effort pendant leurs entraînements et pointait constamment ses défauts du doigt.

-C'est vrai que tu manques de conviction, ces temps-ci, fit remarquer Adrien.

Les autres acquiescèrent, bien d'accord. Le Serdaigle les ignora royalement et se tourna vers une fenêtre, admirant le parc à moitié désertique. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas tort… Thomas était de moins en moins motivé par son entraînement et ses études. Il restait seul, la plupart du temps, à ruminer ses pensées ; Senneri passait son temps libre avec sa petite amie, Théolithe avait le chic pour être introuvable, et Stephen…

…Il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de son meilleur ami. McGonagall lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter, mais refusait d'entrer dans les détails de ce qui arrivait à Stephen. S'il avait pu, le Serdaigle serait rentré en Angleterre pour retrouver son ami, mais il était lié au Tournoi jusqu'à la fin.

***

-Tu ferais mieux d'oublier tout ça… la prochaine épreuve arrivera plus tôt que prévu.

Thomas se retourna, à moitié surpris. Nicolas Floraison le salua gaiement, tout en gardant une lueur étrange au fond de son regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? marmonna le champion.

-Rien du tout, répondit le garçon. Je devais juste te dire ça, je crois.

Le Britannique haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le Français utilisait cette excuse, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

-Maintenant, tu peux partir ?

Le Français leva les yeux au ciel et s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant. Le Serdaigle se sentit un peu coupbale mais, au fond, il faisait aussi ça pour lui. Si Olivier Génerelle apprenait qu'un élève de son école traînait avec son adversaire-quasi-ennemi, il risquerait de péter un ou deux plombs.

Cependant, les paroles de Nicolas résonnaient dans sa tête. Le jaune Français semblait toujours savoir beaucoup plus de choses qu'il aurait dû. D'après Stephen, c'était une sorte de voyant, mais Thomas n'avait jamais entendu parlé de véritables voyants dans le monde des sorciers. Au fil des années, il avait classé ces personnes dans la catégorie « invention moldue », à côté des sorcières mangeuses d'enfants et des géants à deux têtes.

Le champion sortit de sa rêverie et rentra dans son bâtiment-dortoir. Il était près de deux heures, et il n'avait pas encore avancé dans ses études. En asseyant à sa table fétiche, le jeune homme repensa à Stephen et poussa un long soupir de découragement.

***

Thomas s'écarta pour laisser passer Laure, hésita, puis la suivit dans la galerie menant au bâtiment de la gent féminine. La jeune femme n'était pas souvent seule, et c'était une bonne occasion de lui parler. Encore.

-Laure, attends !

La Gryffondor accéléra sensiblement le pas, arrachant un soupir à son ami qui la rattrapa en courant et lui bloqua le passage, bras écartés.

-Il faut qu'on parle !

-Je t'en prie, ironisa Laure. Parle ! Mais n'espère pas que je t'écoute.

-Je suis sérieux, soupira le Serdaigle. Ca fait deux semaines… T'as pas envie de me laisser m'expliquer ?

-Expliquer quoi ? rétorqua la jeune femme. Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Thomas. Tu m'a embrassé, puis tu m'as jetée comme une vieille loque, c'est tout.

Elle le bouscula et continua son chemin, poings serrés. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien, vaincu. Elle ne l'écouterait pas, il devait encore attendre. Peut-être que deux semaines n'étaient pas assez pour elle… il n'y connaissait pas grand chose, en histoire de fille.

-Tu devrais la laisser tranquille un peu plus longtemps.

Le champion se retourna, surpris. Une fille portant l'uniforme Atlante lui souriait à moitié, les bras chargés de bouquins.

-Anata, c'est ça ? se rappela-t-il. Elle t'a raconté…

-Oui, confirma la jeune femme. Mais ne t'en fais pas, elle te pardonnera. Au fond d'elle, elle sait que ce n'est pas ta faute.

-J'espère, murmura Thomas. J'espère vraiment.

Il sortit de la galerie et marcha au hasard dans le parc, plongé dans ses pensées. Il n'avait pas envie d'être fâché avec Laure plus longtemps. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle se faisait de lui, à cet instant, et depuis deux semaines, tout ça à cause de ses yeux, de son… aura étrange. Et cette histoire de sang de vélane…

***

-Là… sérieux, vous fabulez !

Sally et Adam se regardèrent, à la fois gênés et exaspérés.

-Tu crois qu'on irait inventer des trucs pareils ? soupira la Gryffondor.

-Euh… oui ! répliqua son cousin. Pas vrai ?

Il se tourna vers le reste du groupe ; Edmund, Vincent et Aymeric arboraient le même air livide, à moitié surpris et un peu effrayé. Le né-moldu grimaça en comprenant qu'ils remettaient en place les pièces du puzzle. Son camarade Serdaigle était celui qui en avait le plus, alors que le Poufsouffle et le Serpentard n'en possédaient que des bribes, l'un à propos de Lexus, l'autre de Liliane. Et au milieu, il y avait Zack, complètement à la masse.

-C'est pas vrai, souffla ce dernier, traversé par un éclair de génie. Alors… c'est… vrai ?

-Totalement, répondit Sally.

Le Gryffondor se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, abasourdi. Le petit groupe s'était réuni dans une salle de classe abandonnée, ou plutôt inutilisée depuis plusieurs décennies, voir plusieurs siècles, pour discuter tranquillement. Les deux instigateurs de cette réunion s'étaient relayés pour raconter les folles et éblouissantes aventures d'Adam Walker, alias l'aimant-à-problèmes, et avaient terminé avec la mise en commun de leurs prophéties respectives. Que du bonheur, quoi.

-Tout devient plus clair, commenta Vincent. Et inquiétant… ce qui vous arrive est très grave !

-On avait remarqué, soupira Adam. Surtout moi.

Quand même, il se sentait beaucoup mieux d'avoir tout déballé, et les réactions de ses amis étaient, pour l'instant, assez encourageantes.

-Tu as dû beaucoup souffrir, compatis Edmund. Depuis trois ans… et en plus, tu m'as aidé quand j'en avais besoin, malgré tout ce qui t'arrivais.

-A ce moment-là, je n'avais plus tellement de problèmes, se justifia le né-moldu. Et puis, je n'allais pas te laisser tomber.

Le Poufsouffle sourit, embarrassé. Toujours affalé sur sa chaise, Zack mettait de l'ordre dans son esprit, ou était simplement en état de choc, peut-être. Dans tout les cas, il s'en remettrait, et comme Sally n'avait pas l'air de s'en inquiéter outre mesure, Adam ne voyait pas pourquoi il le ferait, lui.

-Adam, fit soudain Aymeric en sortant de ses pensées. Que dit ta prophétie, après « Lié à l'épée » ?

-Euh… _Lié au sang-brisé_, pourquoi ?

Le Serpentard se mordit la lèvre, pensif.

-C'est impossible, lâcha-t-il après un moment. Le Brise-Sang…

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués.

-Ce nom me dit quelque chose, marmonna Vincent. Je l'ai lu dans un livre, je crois.

-C'est une très, très vieille cérémonie de magie noire, expliqua Aymeric après un soupir. Le Brise-Sang consiste à dénaturer le sang d'un sorcier, et ça lui enlève tous ses pouvoirs. Elle a été interdite, mais il paraît que c'était horriblement douloureux et que ça pouvait rendre la victime complètement folle. Personne n'en fait depuis au moins deux cents ans, même les Vieilles Familles !

-Dans ce cas, reprit Adam, le sang-brisé…

-…C'est le nom qu'on donne à la victime et à ses descendants, compléta le Serpentard en hochant la tête. Mais je le répète, ça ne se fait plus… Comment dire ? C'était un sort surtout réservé au sang-pur qui commettait un Crimes de Pureté, comme se marier avec un moldu, ou assassiner un autre sang-pur. Après, les sang-brisés étaient considérés comme pires que les cracmols ou même les moldus, ce qui était assez extraordinaire.

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la pièce. Adam essayait de s'imaginer tout ça, et même si c'était terrible, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça un peu pathétique. C'était vraiment comme les anciens nobles chez les moldus ! Par contre, si cette pratique avait été interdite, comment pouvait-il être lié à un de ces types ?

-Les enfants d'un sang-brisé n'ont pas non plus de pouvoirs ? demanda Vincent.

-Ca dépend, répondit Aymeric en réfléchissant. Comme il devient semblable aux moldus, il faudrait qu'il se marie avec un autre sorcier pour que ses enfants puissent utiliser la magie.

-En gros, celui de ma prophétie peut être n'importe qui, soupira le né-moldu.

Son ami acquiesça, désolé pour lui. Le bouclier soupira à nouveau, découragé. Ce sang-brisé était quelqu'un qu'il connaissait… mais à quel point ? Il savait les noms de tous les élèves de son année, plus une bonne partie de ceux des années supérieures et inférieures ! Plus proche, il pouvait compter un grand nombre des Serdaigle et quelques élèves d'autres Maisons… sans oublier les professeurs, ou les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, ou même des moldus ! Le choix était beaucoup, beaucoup trop large.

-On ne le trouvera jamais…

-C'est pas vraiment le truc qui m'embête le plus, intervint Zack.

Il semblait s'être remis de ses émotions et parlait d'une voix mal assurée.

-Si j'ai bien compris, j'étais le seul à n'être au courant de rien, résuma-t-il sur un ton de reproche. C'est génial, sérieux… Mais bon, au moins je peux être un peu plus objectif que vous, et je dois avouer que vous êtes assez flippants !

Les autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Le Gryffondor paniquait à moitié, toujours assis sur sa chaise.

-Vous vous rendez compte que vous parlez de choses super graves ? continua-t-il. On a que treize ans, et vous parlez déjà de guerre avec des mages noirs beaucoup plus puissants que nous !

-Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, répliqua sa cousine. Quoi qu'on fasse, nos prophéties se réaliseront ! Je préfère me préparer à ce qui va arriver plutôt qu'être prise par surprise !

Zack abandonna et croisa les bras, boudeur. Adam fit la moue, ennuyé. Son ami n'avait pas tort, au fond. Treize ans, ce n'était pas vraiment l'âge idéal pour combattre de méchants sorciers adeptes de la magie noire ! Et même s'il arrivait à repousser l'échéance d'une ou deux années, il serait toujours trop jeune pour ça.

-Certaines prophéties sont faites des dizaines d'années avant leur réalisation, fit Vincent, rassurant.

-Avec un peu de chance, vous serez adultes au moment où vous devrez faire face à ces mages noirs, ajouta Edmund en souriant faiblement. D'ici là, vous serez devenus de bons sorciers !

-Exactement, approuva le blond. On vous aidera à vous entraîner… et à vous battre.

Cette dernière déclaration jeta un froid sur la salle. Adam devina aisément les pensées de ses amis ; allaient-ils se lancer dans la future bataille ? Oseraient-ils ? Risqueraient-ils leurs vies pour des amis qu'ils ne connaissaient que depuis moins de trois ans ? Dans un sens, le né-moldu les enviait ; ils avaient le choix, alors que son propre destin était tout tracé.

-De toute manière, dit Sally, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Aujourd'hui, nous voulions juste tout vous dire et vous expliquer, pas seulement de ce que disent nos prophéties, mais aussi tout ce qui est arrivé à Adam depuis son arrivée ici.

-Beaucoup de mauvaises expériences, en gros, marmonna l'intéressé.

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur le groupe. Le garçon n'avait fait qu'énoncer quelque chose de vrai, mais complètement démoralisant, aussi. Il s'en voulut un instant de leur avoir tout raconté, brisant leur petite vie tranquille… enfin, surtout celle de Zack, vu que tous les autres savaient certaines choses.

-Gardez ça pour vous, déclara Sally après un moment. Promettez-le.

Les autres promirent, certains après quelques secondes d'hésitation. Après tout, la parole d'un sorcier était sacrée.

***

-Je suis content que tu aies tout dit.

Adam regarda sa tour noire se faire rétamer par le fou blanc sans lever les yeux, un peu gêné.

-J'aurais dû le faire avant, je crois, dit-il finalement.

-Je te pardonne, plaisanta Vincent. Par contre… tu vas devoir t'entraîner, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Plus question d'assister aux réunions du club de Duels sans te battre !

Le né-moldu soupira, faussement ennuyé. Au fond, il était presque impatient d'y être. Son duel avec Selena l'avait fasciné, et il voulait perfectionner ses défenses. Après tout, il était le bouclier, non ? Maintenant qu'il avait tout dit à ses amis, il parvenait à accepter plus facilement les aléas cruels du destin et regardait le futur avec de la crainte mêlée à un soupçon d'espoir, ainsi qu'une pincée d'impatience.

-Cavalier, D-7, lâcha-t-il.

Le chevalier hocha la tête et frappa le flanc de sa monture. Cette dernière effectua un saut impressionnant jusqu'à la case désignée, où son maître acheva le simple soldat d'un coup d'épée bien placé en criant victoire.

-Mauvaise idée, commenta le sang-pur. Regarde, avec la dame…

Cette dernière s'inclina, leva sa robe et courut jusqu'à la case du chevalier. Elle lui flanqua un bon coup de sceptre qui le fit tomber de son destrier puis s'acharna sur lui pendant quelques secondes, quasiment hystérique.

-Comment veux-tu que je me concentre avec un massacre pareil ? soupira Adam. C'est tout bonnement dégoûtant ! J'abandonne !

-Petit joueur, railla Vincent.

Le né-moldu leva les yeux au ciel et donna une pichenette à son roi, qui trébucha et s'étala sur l'échiquier, au plus grand bonheur des pions adverses.

***

Adam écarta les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, se leva doucement et descendit dans la salle commune. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir, alors qu'il n'était pas plus de cinq heures du matin ; quelle plaie ! La cheminée était éteinte et la température très peu clémente. Le né-moldu frissonna et se blottit dans un canapé, attrapant une couverture abandonnée pour se réchauffer.

Il appréhendait un peu le reste de la journée ; après une bonne nuit de sommeil, ses amis avaient peut-être révisé leur jugement, qui sait ? Il espérait que rien n'aurait changé, vraiment. Même s'il allait devoir travailler plus dur pour espérer se montrer à la hauteur de son destin, il se sentait plutôt bien.

La seule ombre au tableau était celle d'une nourrice à moitié folle, qu'il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à expulser de force. Il avait été très vache avec elle, et elle n'avait presque plus donné signe de vie depuis.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

Le garçon se retourna, surpris. Vincent descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier en bâillant et vint s'installer à côté de lui.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû te lever, le sermonna Adam. L'infirmière t'a bien dit que le manque de sommeil pouvait…

-…Dégrader mon état, compléta le sang-pur en soupirant. Je ne suis pas en verre, tu sais ? C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça. En fait, c'est moi qui devrais me faire du soucis pour toi, avec tout ce qui t'arrive.

-La différence, c'est qu'il me reste du temps avant que cette prophétie se réalise. Par contre, ta maladie peut prendre le dessus n'importe quand, si tu ne fais pas attention !

Vincent soupira de plus belle.

-J'ai survécu treize ans avec cette maladie, sans que personne ne s'en inquiète, alors franchement… tu n'as pas besoin de t'y mettre.

Le né-moldu hocha gravement la tête. Son ami n'avait pas tort… Il parlait rarement de sa famille et de sa vie chez ses grands-parents, mais il laissait sous-entendre que personne ne s'occupait réellement de lui. Il était sans doute plus proche des élèves de Poudlard que de sa propre famille.

-Tu crois qu'on trouvera le sang-brisé ? demanda soudain le blond.

Adam haussa les épaules.

-Quand la prophétie se réalisera, sans doute… ça peut être n'importe qui, de toute manière, je connais plein de gens !

Le blond maladif acquiesça, pas trop convaincu.


	66. Chapitre 65 : Transatlantique !

Voilà... le soixante-cinquième chapitre. Il est assez bizarre, ne va pas plaire à tout le monde... Bah, on verra !

**Shinakun : **Si un jour pareil arrive, j'espère que ce sera le plus tard possible :p

**valabo : **Je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais c'est vrai que cette année avance au compte-goutte Oo C'est pas ce chapitre qui règlera le problème (quoique...) mais la suite sera plus rapide. Après tout, Adam n'est qu'en troisième année ! Pour les prophéties, ça va doucement se calmer, vu qu'on ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'elles se réaliseront. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien être pour la quatrième année que pour l'après-Poudlard, huhuhu...

**Safyro : **J'accepte les critiques, ça me permets de m'améliorer (même quand je les prends mal, j'en tiens compte :p) Pour la longueur des chapitres, je peux rien y faire. Je n'arrive juste pas à les faire plus long. Cependant, si tu compares les premiers et les derniers, il y a une nette différence ! Pour le postage... environ une fois par semaine (voir moins, tous les 4/5 jours), mais j'ai des périodes de non-inspiration (j'ai marqué une pause de deux mois en été Xx) qui ne sont plus d'actualité ! Voilà, voilà.

Bonne lecture, anciens et nouveaux lecteurs !

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 65 :**

Stephen écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est tellement cher ?

La réceptionniste acquiesça, complètement blasée.

-Les voyages intercontinentaux sont différents de ceux que vous effectuez d'un point à l'autre du pays, l'informa-t-elle gentiment. Si vous n'avez pas assez, vous pouvez toujours utiliser les transports moldus, plus longs mais bien plus bon marché. Notre compagnie est en partenariat avec une agence de voyage, attendez un instant…

Elle pointa sa baguette sur un présentoir et fit voler un prospectus jusqu'à son client. Ce dernier, un peu décontenancé, regarda l'image magiquement animée d'un avion traversant l'océan Atlantique au dessus des nuages.

-…L'adresse est au dos du fascicule, reprit la jeune femme. Bonne journée !

Stephen lui rendit son salut et sortit de l'agence, déconcerté. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ça, il devait l'avouer. Le prix d'un voyage intercontinental par cheminée était exorbitant, presque aussi cher qu'un Portoloin. Evidemment, le jeune homme était loin d'avoir assez d'argent pour ce voyage, et allait devoir se rabattre sur ces machines volantes appréciées des moldus. Dans un sens, ça pouvait être une bonne expérience.

Le messager retourna au Chaudron Baveur et fit ses bagages. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder trop longtemps au même endroit, et revenir dans l'auberge avait déjà été une décision très risquée. Le Serdaigle enfila des vêtements moldus, prit le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait et quitta l'établissement, juste après avoir demandé au barman, également aubergiste, d'appeler le Magicobus.

Ce dernier, transport magique rapide et invisible aux yeux des moldus, apparut une dizaine de minutes plus tard, freinant brusquement devant lui. Stephen monta, acheta son ticket et donna l'adresse de l'agence au contrôleur, qui la répéta directement au chauffeur. L'intérieur du véhicule était un peu bizarre et très chic, avec canapés moelleux, tables en bois précieux et rideaux de velours. D'après ce que le jeune homme savait, le Magicobus était auparavant plutôt miteux, mais son rachat par une grande entreprise l'avait rendu plus accessible et confortable. C'est donc avec un plaisir non dissimulé que le messager s'installa dans un des divans à sa disposition. Il n'y resta pas longtemps, le trajet étant très court, mais en profita pour se reposer un peu.

Depuis qu'il avait remis leurs prophéties aux quatre élèves de Poudlard, près de trois semaines auparavant, Stephen avait cherché les derniers destinataires en vain. Ces gens n'étaient pas introuvables, comme il l'avait cru au début, mais tout simplement inexistant ; il n'était fait mention d'aucun d'entre eux dans les registres officiels ou les archives du Ministère. Au final, le Serdaigle en avait conclu que ces sorciers n'habitaient tout simplement pas en Angleterre. Et le pays où ils avaient le plus de chances de se trouver n'était autre que celui où siégeait « l'autre camp » : l'Amérique.

***

-Merci beaucoup.

Le contrôleur sourit et ferma la porte du bus, qui repartit presque aussitôt. Stephen se retourna et regarda l'agence de voyage. Elle avait l'air tout à fait normale, moldue. Il y entra, peu assuré, et grimaça en voyant les longues files d'attente aux différents guichets. Le bâtiment était assez grand, mais encombré de monde. Si c'était bien ici, il allait devoir faire la queue pendant quelques temps.

-Manquait plus que ça, marmonna-t-il.

Un panneau multicolore et outrageusement éclairé, qu'il n'avait bizarrement pas encore vu, attira son attention. Il était accroché à un des murs, et son inscription « Agence sorcière » clignotait à en avoir mal aux yeux. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et s'en approcha. Sous le panneau, une flèche désignait le mur ; ça devait être semblable à la barrière magique de la gare. Le messager regarda autour de lui puis s'y engagea. Comme il s'y attendait, c'était exactement le même système que le passage menant au quai neuf trois-quarts, sauf que celui-ci débouchait dans une sorte de réplique de l'agence, mais en plus… exotique.

Des arbres assez impressionnant poussaient dans de larges bandes de terre : palmiers, cocotiers, bananiers, arbres ardents, et même un baobab, sans oublier les multiples plantes aux feuilles de forme et de taille étonnantes, et aux fleurs d'une taille parfois démesurée, et de couleurs très variées. Le plafond culminait à une bonne vingtaine de mètres de haut, si pas plus, et était totalement vitré, comme une serre géante. Au centre de la grande salle, une fontaine en forme de sirène déversait des torrents d'eau dans un bassin rempli de nénuphars et de poissons exotiques.

Stephen siffla et fit quelques pas dans cet étrange paysage. De nombreux sorciers s'affairaient dans l'agence, et un long comptoir aux multiples guichets accueillait les visiteurs. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers l'un d'entre eux, pas très rassuré.

-Euh… bonjour.

Le guichetier, un homme d'une trentaine d'années au sourire éclatant, lui rendit son salut avec enthousiasme.

-Bienvenue dans l'agence du Voyage Rêveur ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

Le Serdaigle haussa un sourcil, presque affligé. Le Voyage Rêveur ? Pour avoir un nom pareil, cette entreprise devait être assez récente ! C'était très… moldu-like, comme on dit.

-Ouais… marmonna-t-il. J'aimerais me rendre aux Etats-Unis. Quels sont les tarifs ?

-C'est un pays très vaste, sourit l'employé. Comptez-vous vous rendre sur les plages californiennes, ou plutôt dans le centre économique du pays, à New-York ? A moins que vous ne veuillez rencontrer les anciens chamanes indiens, auquel cas…

-Dans quelle ville est basée le Ministère ? le coupa Stephen. C'est là que je souhaite me rendre.

L'homme cessa sa diatribe et réfléchit.

-Eh bien… le système politique est en partie calqué sur le système moldu, alors chaque état dispose de son propre Ministère, mais le plus important se trouve sans aucun doute à Washington, c'est lui qui décide de…

-Très bien, c'est là que je vais.

Un peu étonné par son ton abrupt, le guichetier mit un peu de temps avant de trouver les horaires disponibles. De son côté, le messager stressait. Révéler sa destination à un inconnu n'était sûrement pas la chose la plus maligne à faire, mais il n'avait pas trop le choix. Son interlocuteur déposa une brochure devant lui, satisfait.

-J'imagine que vous êtres pressé, alors voilà le prochain vol à destination de Washington. Vous devez juste vous rendre à l'aéroport, et ensuite…

***

…Stephen se sépara de sa baguette à regrets et la confia au réceptionniste. Ce dernier lui assura qu'elle serait en sécurité dans la soute puis lui fit signe de passer la douane. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, sentant comme un vide dans sa poche. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas séparé de sa baguette depuis des semaines, toujours sur le qui-vive. Et maintenant, il se sentait un peu en danger, son sac ne lui étant d'aucune utilité face à un sorcier armé.

Pourtant, il était entouré de moldus. Ces derniers s'affairaient dans tous les sens, regardaient les avions atterrir et décoller à travers les grandes baies vitrées, mangeaient ou se reposaient. Le messager eut la gorge nouée en voyant ces machines infernales et bruyantes, mais n'en montra rien et s'installa sur un siège, son billet bien en main. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre ce petit papier, pas aussi bon marché qu'il l'avait espéré.

Un gosse s'arrêta devant lui, l'examina de la tête aux pieds puis reprit son chemin. Stephen haussa un sourcil, intrigué. Il s'était pourtant habillé comme tout le monde, sans fantaisie.

-Excusez-moi… cette place est prise ?

Le messager sursauta et se tourna vers la fille, brune et d'à peu près son âge, qui venait de lui parler.

-Non, répondit-il après un moment.

La fille sourit et s'assit sagement, ses mains crispées sur son petit sac.

-Je n'ai jamais pris l'avion, fit-elle en lui souriant. Et vous ?

-Non plus, soupira le jeune homme.

Sa voisine éclata d'un petit rire gêné.

-Comme ça, on est deux ! Je m'appelle Emilie, et toi ?

Le sorcier hésita. A première vue cette fille était un véritable boulet sur pattes. Thomas l'aurait qualifiée de jolie, mais lui ne voyait qu'une ado pas très dégourdie qui tutoyait le premier venu. Cependant, une petite voix lui disait de se méfier, car elle pouvait être n'importe qui.

-Stephen, enchanté.

Voilà, c'était fait. L'expression d'Emilie ne changea pas d'un poil. Soit elle était bonne actrice, soit ce n'était qu'une simple moldue parmi tant d'autres. Il était peut-être un peu trop méfiant.

***

-On est dans le même avion ! C'est pas génial, ça ?

Stephen hocha la tête, ennuyé. Autour de lui, les gens avaient l'air très confiants… mais comment faisaient-ils ? Cette horrible machine volante n'était même pas magiquement sécurisée, et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment faire voler un appareil de cette taille.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde, reprit Emilie. Tiens, on pourrait s'asseoir ici !

Elle désigna deux places dans une rangée vide.

-On aura une belle vue, en plus, sourit-elle.

-…D'accord, soupira le sorcier.

Il la laissa s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et prit la place côté couloir. Sa voisine en profita pour déposer son sac et son manteau sur le siège du milieu et se mit à l'aise. Le Serdaigle préféra garder le sien sur ses genoux. Son contenu était beaucoup trop précieux.

-On va bientôt partir, dit-elle en voyant les hôtesses s'affairer. Il paraît que c'est assez impressionnant.

Le messager ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur le fascicule expliquant les manœuvres d'urgence. C'était le genre de chose qu'on ne voyait jamais chez les sorciers… gilets gonflables, masques à oxygènes… toboggans ? C'était vraiment trop, trop bizarre.

Emilie commença à faire la conversation. Elle était très forte pour ça, posait des questions et y répondait elle-même. Tout ce que Stephen devait faire, c'était hocher la tête et faire quelques mimiques de compréhension lorsqu'elle le regardait. En attendant, il pouvait réfléchir. Une fois arrivé, que ferait-il ? Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir entrer au Ministère comme ça, surtout en tant que ressortissant britannique.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, un bruit sourd le fit sursauter. Sa voisine lui expliqua que les moteurs se mettaient en route, et le sorcier regretta dès cet instant d'être monté dans cet avion, alors qu'il aurait pu voler de l'argent à ses parents, ou dérober la clef de leur coffre à Gringotts. L'appareil se mit à bouger, d'abord lentement, puis prit de la vitesse ; quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme se sentit devenir étrangement lourd, comme si quelque chose l'appuyait sur son siège. C'était donc ça, un décollage ?

-Regarde ! s'exclama Emilie. C'est Londres !

Le messager tenta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et grimaça. La ville s'éloignait de plus en plus. Même le meilleur des balais ne volait pas aussi haut ! L'avion dépassa bientôt les nuages et se retrouva au dessus de tout. Stephen se détourna du hublot et regarda avec désespoir le panneau lumineux qui indiquait les huit heures de voyage restantes.

-Au secours, marmonna-t-il en s'accrochant plus fermement à son sac.

***

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu vas en Amérique ?

Le sorcier baissa la tête, pensif. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à s'inventer une histoire. Il lui fallait quelque chose… d'anodin, mais de réaliste.

-Pour le tourisme, répondit-il finalement. Washington est très intéressante, et je compte parcourir une bonne partie de la côte est, jusqu'à New York.

Pas mal. Il arrivait à mentir sans trop de difficultés.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Emilie. Je ne sais pas si j'oserais, moi…

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, comme si ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance, et s'empressa de changer de sujet ; il ne serait pas capable d'improviser un itinéraire détaillé.

-Et toi ?

La brune sourit joyeusement.

-Je rentre aux Etats-Unis, lui avoua-t-elle. J'étais partie avec ma mère, mais maintenant qu'elle s'est remariée et qu'elle attend un enfant… J'ai envie de la laisser vivre sa nouvelle vie. Je ne fais que lui rappeler son passé d'écolière mise enceinte par son petit ami de l'époque. Mon père m'a dit qu'il pouvait m'accueillir, alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, et me voilà !

Stephen la regarda, incrédule. Elle lui déballait vraiment toute sa vie sans complexe, c'était assez incroyable. En plus, elle ne paraissait pas tellement affectée par la décision qu'elle avait prise et parlait avec un certain détachement.

-Ta mère ne t'a rien dit ? lui demanda-t-il. Je veux dire… tu as décidé de partir, et elle te laisse faire ?

Emilie éclata de rire.

-Bien sûr que non ! Ma mère ne voulait pas se débarrasser de moi ! Si elle avait su, elle m'aurait enfermé dans ma chambre jusqu'à ce que je renonce à ce voyage.

-…Mais tu es partie ?

-Je ne suis qu'un poids, et comme elle ne travaille plus, j'ai l'impression de saigner mon beau-père à blanc à chaque fois que je dépense quelque chose.

-Tu es bizarre…

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

-C'est si étrange de vouloir le bonheur de ses proches ? soupira-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ça…

Décidément, il n'était pas doué avec les filles, ni avec les garçons, ou même les animaux. Il manquait cruellement de tact avec tout ce qui existait. A la limite, il aurait été capable de vexer un arbre en lui faisant remarquer qu'il perdait ses feuilles au beau milieu de l'automne.

Le messager soupira à son tour et jeta un regard en coin à sa voisine, qui avait abandonné la conversation, fait assez peu ordinaire, et lisait un magazine qu'elle planquait dans son petit sac. Le jeune homme se sentit tout de suite plus détendu et commença à penser à tous ceux qu'il avait laissés derrière lui.

***

Emilie dormait depuis deux bonnes heures. Stephen ouvrit son sac et regarda les prophéties, pensif. Ces boules blanches le menaient jusqu'en territoire ennemi, quelle ironie ! Il se demanda s'il était encore suivi par l'Ordre du Phénix ou des collègues de ses agresseurs, ou même par quelqu'un d'autre. S'ils étaient dans l'avion, ils seraient déjà passés à l'action, non ?

Un cri retentit à l'avant de l'appareil, en première classe. Emilie se réveilla en sursaut et regarda autour d'elle, déboussolée. Stephen se pencha dans le couloir pour voir ce qui se passait, comme une bonne partie des autres passagers, intrigué.

Un corps fut projeté dans l'allée et s'y écrasa dans un hurlement strident ; c'était une hôtesse de l'air, et sa poitrine fumait dans un crépitement écoeurant. Un gros blanc s'ensuivit, pendant lequel les gens retinrent presque leur respiration. Une seconde plus tard, les passagers se mirent à crier comme un seul homme ; certains d'entre eux se levèrent, mais il n'y avait aucune issue. Trois hommes et deux femmes arrivèrent de la première classe, étonnamment calmes. Stephen sentit son sang se glacer. L'un d'entre eux était le type aux yeux gris. Ce dernier, justement, se tourna vers lui avec un sourire carnassier.

-Cette fois, tu ne peux pas t'échapper, lui souffla-t-il. Nous sommes au beau milieu de l'océan, et même si tu transplanais, il n'y aurait que de l'air ou de l'eau autour de toi.

-De toute manière, tu ne le feras pas, ajouta une des deux femmes, blonde et impatiente. Je suis certaine que tu ne voudrais pas condamner ces pauvres moldus !

Le messager serra les poings, furieux et apeuré. Là, il était cuit ; quoi qu'il fasse, il perdait à coup sûr. Son sac pesait sur ses genoux, et la vie des passagers sur ses épaules. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de monter dans cet avion ?

-Qui me dit que vous ne nous tuerez pas, si je vous les donne ? lâcha-t-il inutilement.

Question stupide, mais de circonstance.

-Moi, sourit Gris-yeux. Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, Stephen Oakwoods.

-Vous mentez, répliqua le jeune homme. Vous allez de toute manière tous nous tuer, non ?

-Pas sûr… nous avons déjà atteint notre quota, ce mois-ci, et il n'est pas recommandé de le dépasser, surtout dans notre situation.

Allons bon, un quota ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Enfin, il semblait que le Serdaigle ait quand même une chance, mais cela impliquait de leurs donner les prophéties, ce qui était hors de question. Cependant… valaient-elles plus que la vie de tous les passagers à bord ?

-Allez, minauda la sorcière, donne-les nous…

Stephen serra son sac encore plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas… Ceux-là ne devaient pas mettre la main sur les sphères prophétiques, jamais ! Sinon…

…Sinon quoi ? Il n'en savait rien, mais son instinct lui disait que ce serait vraiment très mauvais pour lui, pour ses amis, et pour tout le monde, en fait.

-Prenez-les lui de force, soupira un autre sorcier.

Il était beaucoup plus petit que les autres et arborait un air mauvais et irrité. La main qui tenait sa baguette tremblait d'excitation refoulée.

-Il doit nous les donner, rétorqua Gris-yeux. Le prophète a été bien clair là-dessus.

Le messager écarquilla les yeux. Prophète ? Eux aussi… ?

-Tuons-les un par un, proposa la deuxième femme, une rousse un peu hautaine. Il finira bien par craquer.

-Bonne idée, approuva le petit. Et si on commençait par sa petite voisine ?

Emilie lâcha une sorte de glapissement. Stephen, qui ne la regardait pas, sentait que la situation était de moins en moins bonne pour lui. Les autres passagers étaient tétanisés, et ceux qui avaient essayé de résister s'étaient faits rembarrés par des éclair multicolores, plus là pour impressionner que pour véritablement blesser, parce que vu leur nombre, les moldus auraient sûrement pu venir à bout de cinq sorciers, tout en subissant de lourdes pertes.

-J'imagine qu'on peut en tuer quelques uns, concéda Gris-yeux.

Le messager sentit ses soupçons d'espoir s'envoler. Et il n'avait même pas sa baguette avec lui… sans magie, il ne pouvait même pas espérer lutter un peu. Sur le coup, il comprenait ce que ressentait un moldu face au danger, sans aucun moyen de défense à disposition, car sans baguette…

-Attrapez-la, ordonna Gris-yeux en désignant Emilie.

Sans baguette…

-Avec plaisir, ricana le petit.

…Sans magie ? Mais le pouvoir venait de lui, pas du bois de son arme. Il coulait dans ses veines, battait avec son cœur et respirait avec ses poumons. C'était ça, c'était juste ! Même sans baguette…

-Enfin un peu d'action ! sourit la rousse.

…Il était encore un sorcier !

-Lâchez-moi ! cria Emilie en reprenant ses esprits. Stephen !

Le Serdaigle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Lorsqu'il était enfant, et qu'il n'avait pas de baguette, la magie lui venait naturellement, par sursauts, par surprise, à n'importe quel moment. Comme quand il était en danger, par exemple ! Oui !

Les prophéties se mirent à vibrer intensément, le jeune homme le sentit. Soudain, elles commencèrent à éclater, les unes après les autres, dans des sons clairs et cristallins, presque mélodieux. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit avec horreur des formes fantomatiques sortir de son sac et s'envoler, passant à travers le plafond en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Les prédictions…

Elles étaient perdues.

Mais il les entendait, toutes, dans sa tête. Elles résonnaient dans son esprit, dans tout son corps, désormais inoubliables, comme si c'étaient les siennes. Il en avait presque mal à la tête.

Gris-yeux écarquilla les yeux, et Stephen sut directement qu'il avait compris ce qui s'était passé. Comment ? Il l'ignorait totalement. Les autres sorciers, stupéfaits, lâchèrent Emilie qui s'accrocha à lui, terrorisée. Le messager maudit son pouvoir véritablement inutile et regarda les autres sorciers, apeuré.

-Les prophéties sont détruites ! s'écria le petit teigneux. Nous allons…

-Il les connaît, l'interrompit Gris-yeux. Le prophète a dit qu'il nous les donnera, mais pas sous leur forme initiale ! Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir !

Stephen voulut reculer, mais Emilie le gênait considérablement. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à penser, son esprit encombré par les destins de véritables inconnus. Il vit les agresseurs s'avancer, plus que menaçant, et réagit presque instinctivement.

Il transplana.

***

Stephen tombait, Emilie agrippée à son bras. La moldue avait l'air à moitié inconsciente et ne réalisait pas qu'elle chutait. De son côté, le sorcier était trop choqué pour hurler ou penser. Il ne voyait pas l'avion, dans le ciel, ne savait pas où est-ce qu'il avait transplané, sur combien de mètres, ou de kilomètres. Les prophéties lui martelaient le crâne, et la peur lui nouait le ventre.

Ils tombèrent longtemps.

Le choc avec la surface de l'océan fut rude et coupa le souffle du messager. Il entoura inutilement Emilie de ses bras pendant que tous deux s'enfonçaient dans l'eau, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il fit de plus en plus sombre, puis l'oxygène commença à manquer. Ils étaient trop bas, le jeune homme n'aurait jamais assez de temps ou d'énergie pour remonter à temps.

Tant pis.

Stephen abandonna et ferma les yeux, laissant ses dernières réserves d'air s'échapper sous la forme de bulles qui remontèrent, ironiquement, à une vitesse folle, percèrent la surface de l'eau et se mêlèrent à l'air ambiant. Les petites étincelles de magie qu'elles contenaient se dissipèrent rapidement, loin de celui à qui elles appartenaient.

* * *

**Je parie que vous ne vous y attendiez pas !**


	67. Chapitre 66 : Semivélane

Vous allez hurler, la deuxième épreuve n'est pas pour tout de suite :p Promis, elle sera là pour le chapitre 68, et la troisième arrivera avec un délai plus court !

**Shinakun : **Merci ! Voici la suite, mais pas celle de Stephen, hélas...

**Shebang : **En fait, cette histoire de magie, je l'ai remarquée à un seul endroit dans le livre. Je suis plus vraiment sûr, mais il me semble qu'à un moment, Harry utilise un sort d'attraction pour récupérer sa baguette alors qu'il n'en a aucune. Pour l'excuse bidon de la soute, je me disais juste qu'un sorcier avec sa baguette dans un avion moldu, ça peut faire mal s'il est pas gentil :p Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu naze xD Après, pourquoi es-tu sûre qu'ils vont s'en sortir ? Rien n'est fait, hihi.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 66 :**

Thomas se redressa vivement, le souffle coupé. Il était trempé de sueur, et ses cheveux collés en mèches gênaient sa vision. Le jeune homme regarda ses mains, secouées de tremblements irrépressibles, puis parcourut la pièce du regard. Tout allait bien, il ne s'était pas noyé…

-Noyé ? murmura-t-il.

Ce mot lui était venu naturellement, mais pourquoi ? Il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de son rêve. Noyé… il n'aimerait vraiment pas mourir comme ça. Ne plus avoir d'air, et comprendre qu'on va devoir laisser l'eau envahir nos poumons... c'était connaître sa mort avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Le champion respira un grand coup et secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Tout allait bien, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Juste un rêve.

***

Nicolas se glissa hors de son lit et s'approcha de la fenêtre, une main plaquée sur son visage. Quelque chose était arrivé… il le sentait. Une partie des futurs qu'il avait prédits s'effondraient, engendrant en lui en horrible mal de crâne. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

-Aurait-il… échoué ? murmura le jeune garçon en regardant la lune.

Cette dernière ne lui répondit évidemment pas. Nicolas soupira et s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre. Il espérait se tromper, pour une fois.

***

Loin, beaucoup plus loin, en plein cœur de Poudlard, une élève se réveilla en sursaut, la main pressé contre son cœur. Elle avait mal, terriblement mal, comme si elle était en train de mourir.

Etait-ce le cas ?

***

Encore plus loin, de l'autre côté de l'océan, deux hommes restaient silencieux, assis l'un en face de l'autre dans un salon peu confortable et rempli de vieux livres imprégnés de magie noire. L'un deux, petit et maigrichon, consultait une sorte de globe de cristal, mal à l'aise.

-Je pense qu'il est mort, déclara-t-il finalement d'une voix hésitante.

-Vous pensez ? répliqua l'autre, grand et hautain. Vous n'êtes pas sûr ?

-Sa prophétie est engagée, se défendit le premier. Tant que nous n'aurons pas son corps sous nos yeux, nous ne pourrons être certains de rien. Cependant…

Il se tut, concentré. Son interlocuteur commença à s'impatienter. Ses doigts tapotaient le bord de la table, dans un rythme régulier et agaçant. Si seulement il pouvait arrêter, c'était limite insupportable.

-Cependant quoi ?

-Les chances pour qu'il soit encore en vie sont très minces, répondit le petit. D'après ce que je sais, il s'est retrouvé au beau milieu de l'Atlantique, loin de toute terre habitable. Il ne devrait pas être vivant.

-J'ai besoin de certitudes ! S'il est en vie et en possession des prophéties, qu'il met un pied dans ce pays et qu'il les confie à leurs propriétaires… nous sommes perdus. C'est bien ce que dit votre prédiction, non ?

La question sonnait comme une menace. Le prophète déglutit et acquiesça.

-Si le messager accomplit sa tâche, tous nos efforts auront été vains… Néanmoins, il peut être dans ce pays, faillir à sa mission et rester en vie…

-Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Reste ici et essaie d'en savoir plus, je vais organiser les recherches.

L'homme se leva et sortit de la pièce, la verrouillant derrière lui. Le prophète soupira longuement après son départ et se replongea dans sa boule de cristal, morose. Il en avait marre d'être exploité et de passer ses journées à prédire des choses qu'il ne comprenait même pas.

***

Février était arrivé plus tôt que prévu ; il ne restait que deux semaines avant la seconde épreuve. Thomas respira un grand coup et entra dans la salle de classe dans laquelle il s'entraînait régulièrement. Ses camarades l'attendaient déjà, impatients. Ou presque.

-Tu es en retard, lui fit remarquer Oliver. Bravo.

Le Serpentard avait l'air d'une humeur massacrante.

-Désolé, s'excusa le champion. Par quoi on commence ?

-Les sortilèges d'impact, répondit Lance.

Le Serdaigle acquiesça. Ce genre de sort pouvait être assez utile comme boulet de démolition, ou comme passe-partout explosif. Le jeune homme s'y attela, supervisé par les deux Serpentard. Pendant ce temps, Karen lisait un bouquin, Laure ignorait son monde et Adrien lorgnait sur elle. Thomas sourit en voyant son camarade Gryffondor, amusé.

Ce dernier avait flashé sur la jolie blonde et, après s'être assuré auprès du champion qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, avait entrepris de la draguer. Le problème, c'était que Laure le niait copieusement, éludant ses avances et lui parlant à peine. Le Serdaigle se demandait si elle agissait comme ça parce qu'elle ne remarquait rien, ou juste parce qu'elle était encore vexée de la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements au bal de Noël. Dans tous les cas, il avait pitié d'Adrien, mais était également soulagé.

Après tout, il n'avait aucun moyen de vérifier que les sentiments du Gryffondor étaient véritablement sincères, ou juste un fruit des pouvoirs envoûtants du sang de vélane qui coulait dans les veines de Laure.

Un rappel à l'ordre d'Oliver le ramena à la réalité.

-Concentre-toi ! le réprimanda le Serpentard. L'entraînement, c'est pas pour les chiens !

-Désolé, soupira Thomas.

Il reprit les exercices, tout en gardant un œil sur les deux Gryffondor.

***

-Je pense qu'il l'aime vraiment.

Le Britannique regarda ses pieds, pas convaincu.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?

Anata haussa les épaules et ramena une mèche de ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, pensive.

-Une impression, répondit-elle finalement. Je pense que si Adrien n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'elle, il ne ressentirait plus cette attirance lorsqu'il se trouve loin d'elle. C'est le cas ?

Thomas fronça les sourcils, fouillant dans ses souvenirs.

-Oui, dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Quand il est venu me demander si je sortais avec elle ou non, c'était bien après qu'il l'ait vu. Tu crois que c'est une preuve suffisante ?

-Sans aucun doute, confirma l'Atlante. Mais nous devons quand même faire attention. Tu m'as dit qu'elle n'était jamais vraiment sortie avec quelqu'un. Si ça arrive, il se peut que ses pouvoirs aient d'autres effets plus… dérangeants.

Le champion acquiesça et lui jeta un regard à la dérobée. Il n'aurait jamais pensé devenir aussi proche de cette fille, qu'il n'avait vue que quelques fois en compagnie de son ex-amie qui lui faisait la tête depuis un mois. Anata avait aussi ressenti cette sorte de danger qui émanait de Laure, et tous deux cherchaient à présent un moyen d'aider la Gryffondor. A son insu, bien entendu.

Le problème, c'était que la bibliothèque du domaine scolaire n'avait aucun livre concernant les vélanes ; ces créatures s'aventuraient très rarement dans le sud, préférant les forêts tempérées d'Europe aux terres arides de l'Afrique du nord.

-Il paraît que les élèves égyptiens ont une sortie dans la Nécropole, révéla l'Atlante. La bibliothèque de la ville est peut-être plus complète que celle de l'école…

-Il faudrait qu'on puisse y aller, pour ça, l'interrompit le Serdaigle.

-Pourquoi refuseraient-ils ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander !

Anata sourit et se leva.

-Si je propose cette sortie à d'autres élèves, on ne pourra pas nous la refuser, non ?

-Bonne idée, approuva Thomas. Par contre, je ne sais pas si je pourrai venir. Pour l'instant, c'est entraînement, entraînement et encore entraînement.

-C'est vrai que la prochaine épreuve…

Le champion hocha la tête, ennuyé. Le temps était compté.

***

Au final, la majorité des étudiants étrangers acceptèrent de participer à cette sortie improvisée, faisant pression sur les directeurs. Devant tout cet enthousiasme, le directeur égyptien ne put rien dire et donna son accord, apparemment ennuyé. De son côté, Thomas arriva à se libérer pour une journée, en promettant de travailler deux fois plus pendant le reste de la semaine.

Le domaine scolaire n'étant pas directement relié à la Nécropole pour plus de sûreté, tout ce petit monde dut contourner les hauts remparts de la ville pour y entrer. Une bonne partie des élèves, devenus touristes pour la journée, s'arrêta à ce moment-là, attiré par les multiples échoppes adossées au mur d'enceinte. Thomas continua, gardant Anata bien en vue, et entra dans la cité elle-même.

La Nécropole était assez étonnante, et surtout pleine de vie. Elle était construite en demi-cercle, des dizaines de ruelles étroites reliaient les voies principales, qui s'élargissaient et s'embellissaient à mesure que l'on montait dans les quartiers huppés de la ville. Le palais ministériel s'élevait au centre, adossé au mur qui séparait la cité de l'école et entouré de bâtiments moins importants mais tout aussi impressionnants, comme le centre commercial ou la bibliothèque.

Anata se détacha de son groupe et rejoignit discrètement le champion de Poudlard, accompagné d'un garçon basané portant l'uniforme égyptien, et que le Britannique avait déjà vu quelque part.

-C'est par là, fit-elle en désignant une large rue menant tout droit au centre administratif de la Nécropole. Ca te dérange si Geb nous accompagne ? Il connaît très bien la bibliothèque et s'est proposé pour nous guider.

-Geb ? répéta Thomas, surpris. Tu es…

-…Le champion de cette école, confirma le jeune homme. Et toi, tu es le célèbre Thomas Winchester.

Derrière lui, l'Atlante parut plus qu'étonnée.

-Tu es champion ? s'écria-t-elle. Mais… j'avais rien remarqué !

-Je ne m'en vante pas, rougit l'Egyptien.

Le Serdaigle sourit. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi. Geb n'avait pas brillé pendant la première épreuve… il n'avait même pas réussi à trouver les souterrains. De plus, il ne semblait pas spécialement populaire au sein de son école, même en tant que champion. En fait, c'était un garçon très banal et discret.

-Si ça te dérange que je vienne, continua-t-il, je peux vous laisser y aller seuls...

-Pas du tout ! le contredit Thomas. Ce n'est pas comme si on était ennemis, non plus.

L'Egyptien le remercia d'un hochement de tête et prit la tête du trio. Il évoluait à son aise dans la ville, saluant gaiement quelques passants ou commerçants, bien plus ouvert que d'habitude.

-J'ai passé toute mon enfance dans les rues de cette ville, expliqua-t-il aux deux étrangers. Je n'avais pas de frères, mes parents travaillaient… Je passais mes journées à traîner dans la ville basse avec d'autres enfants.

Les deux autres se regardèrent, gênés.

-Tu es aussi de… ces environs ? demanda Anata.

-Ouais, répondit Geb. Tu peux les appeler quartiers pauvres, tu sais ? J'ai compris depuis longtemps que ça ne devait pas me complexer. C'est quand même là que j'ai tout appris.

Thomas regarda autour de lui, sourcils froncés. Les façades étaient décorées, les trottoirs propres et les gens assez bien habillés.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de pauvre ici, commenta-t-il.

-Les axes principaux sont ceux par lesquels passent tous les touristes. Le Ministère fait tout pour que ça paraisse agréable, mais si vous vous éloignez un peu… ce n'est plus du tout la même ville.

Le Serdaigle acquiesça. Ca coulait de source, évidemment. Comme la Nécropole était une ville uniquement habitée par des sorciers en plus d'être le centre administratif de l'Egypte sorcière, c'était au Ministère de veiller à son bon fonctionnement. C'était sans doute la grande différence avec La Grande-Bretagne, où les sorciers vivaient parmi les moldus et où le Ministère était situé en plein cœur de Londres, mais caché des regards.

Le petit groupe arriva finalement au « sommet » de la ville. Une énorme place en demi-cercle s'ouvrait devant eux, parsemée de bâtiments plus ou moins gros. Le palais ministériel, un édifice colossal et magnifique, s'adossait à un mur gigantesque derrière lequel se trouvait le domaine scolaire de la Nécropole. Geb se dirigea vers une bâtisse bien plus modeste mais très agréable à l'œil. La place était pleine de monde, et Thomas dut faire très attention pour ne pas perdre son camarade des yeux.

Contrastant avec l'extérieur, chaud et lumineux, l'intérieur de la bibliothèque était frais, presque froid, et nettement plus sombre. Beaucoup de gens s'y trouvaient, mais un silencieux respectueux y régnait.

-Allons demander à un bibliothécaire, dit l'élève égyptien en leur montrant un comptoir proche de l'entrée. Si vous savez ce que vous cherchez, ce sera plus simple.

Les deux autres approuvèrent et tous trois s'approchèrent du guichet. Un homme d'un âge indéfinissable consultait un livre et sursauta en les remarquant.

-Je peux vous aider ? leur demanda-t-il en refermant l'ouvrage.

-Oui, confirma Geb. Nous cherchons un livre sur… euh… sur quoi, au fait ?

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel et regarda Anata.

-Quoi ? se défendit l'Atlante. Je ne lui ai pas tout dit, et alors ?

-Avez-vous des livres concernant les vélanes ? soupira le Serdaigle en se tournant vers le bibliothécaire.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux, concentré, puis attrapa une sorte de registre et le consulta pendant une longue minute, à son aise. De son côté, le champion égyptien paraissait étonné et regardait Anata avec insistance.

-Vélane… murmura-t-il. Vélane… Oui, je vois. Deuxième étage, partie biologie, rayons humanoïdes… l'essentiel se trouve là.

Geb le remercia et mena ses camarades jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué. La bibliothèque était vraiment grande, et plus haute que vue de l'extérieur. Des milliers, si pas des millions, de livres encombraient des dizaines d'étagères et s'amoncelaient sur des tables, des chaises, et même par terre. Dans le rayon indiqué, ils trouvèrent pas moins de sept livres parlant de vélanes, entièrement ou en partie.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi on fait des recherches ? demanda l'Egyptien pendant qu'ils s'installaient à une table libre.

-Juste pour savoir, répondit Anata. On s'est demandé, l'autre fois, ce qui se passerait si une vélane avait des enfants avec un humain… il paraît que c'est déjà arrivé, et ça a l'air passionnant.

Thomas confirma ce demi mensonge et attrapa le premier livre.

***

-J'ai trouvé !

L'Atlante reposa son livre, triomphante, désignant un passage précis. Thomas se pencha et commença à lire, intrigué. C'était un chapitre parlant des différences entre un sorcier normal et un d'ascendance vélane.

-Ce pouvoir est basé sur ses émotions, révéla Anata en reprenant son livre. Lorsqu'elle est lucide, il est contenu dans son corps, mais lorsqu'elle ressent quelque chose de fort, tout déborde, à un degré plus ou moins important.

Elle cessa de sourire et serra le livre contre elle.

-Tu l'as embrassée parce qu'elle était amoureuse de toi… Mais si elle te détestait vraiment, son pouvoir pourrait t'attaquer sans qu'elle le veuille.

-Ce serait grave ? s'inquiéta le Serdaigle.

-Ce pouvoir suit les sentiments de Laure, répondit la jeune femme. Thomas… si elle voulait ta mort, ça te tuerait.

Le champion de Poudlard se laisser tomber contre son dossier, incrédule. Il avait eu de la chance ! Malgré les apparences, la Gryffondor devait encore l'aimer, sinon il se serait retrouvé à l'infirmerie depuis longtemps.

-… J'ai pas tout compris, intervint Geb, perdu.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui, surpris. Le Britannique jura silencieusement ; il avait complètement oublié la présence de l'Egyptien ! Evidemment, ce dernier avait tout entendu…

-Promets que tu ne répèteras ça à personne, lui dit-il brutalement. Une vraie promesse.

-Je… Ouais, d'accord, acquiesça Geb. Mais attendez… cette fille, Laure, c'était pas ta copine ? Et vous dites qu'elle est à demi vélane ?

-Pas à demi, rectifia Anata. Ses parents sont des humains, ça remonte à plus loin.

-Et maintenant qu'on sait que c'est une bombe à retardement, il faut trouver un moyen d'endiguer ce pouvoir, ajouta Thomas. Tu es avec nous ?

Le champion de la Nécropole hésita quelques secondes.

-Je ne suis pas fait pour ce genre de choses, marmonna-t-il. Mais si c'est aussi grave que ce que vous dites, alors c'est d'accord.

Le trio se leva et remit certains livres en place. L'Atlante en garda un, qui pourrait leur être utile. Geb se porta garant pour elle et promit au bibliothécaire de rendre l'ouvrage à la fin de l'année, puis les trois élèves ressortirent.

***

-Ca vous dérange si je vous laisse ? fit soudain Geb. J'aimerais saluer quelques personnes avant de rentrer.

-Pas de problèmes, sourit Thomas. Tu nous as déjà beaucoup aidé.

L'Egyptien le remercia et s'éloigna, empruntant une ruelle étroite. Le Serdaigle le regarda partir puis se tourna vers la porte de la ville. Ils cherchaient depuis presque trois heures, et pas moyen de mettre la main sur Laure. C'était normal que le champion de la Nécropole en ait eu marre, surtout qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

-Elle est peut-être déjà rentrée, hasarda Anata. Vu son humeur, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.

Le Britannique acquiesça et leva la tête. Le soleil commençait sa descente, colorant le ciel de jolies couleurs : rouge, orange, jaune… Il était de toute manière grand temps de retourner au domaine scolaire.

-Rentrons aussi, proposa-t-il.

L'Atlante acquiesça et le suivit à l'extérieur de la ville. Une bonne partie des commerçants qui tenaient leurs échoppes contre les remparts avait déjà plié bagage, ne laissant derrière eux que quelques établis ou babioles sans valeur. Le trio, réduit à un duo, se mit en route, longeant les hauts et vieux murs de pierre, en silence. Thomas trouvait la situation très reposante, et appréciait la présence d'Anata derrière lui. La jeune femme ne cherchait pas constamment à lui sauter dessus et, bien qu'un peu bavarde, était capable de rester calme.

Soudain, sortie de nulle part, Laure apparut devant eux, médusée. Son regard passa de lui à elle, puis de elle à lui, et le Serdaigle arriva presque à voir les pensées de son ex-amie.

-Laure… commença-t-il.

-Toi ! le coupa l'intéressée. Avec elle ?!

Elle était furieuse, blessée et encore amoureuse. Le champion sentit le pouvoir de la Gryffondor déborder et déglutit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, se défendit-il. Laure, écoute-nous !

-Il a raison, renchérit Anata. Nous voulions juste…

-La ferme !

La blonde fit un pas en avant, poings et mâchoire serrés. Thomas recula. Elle était terrifiante, même pour lui, et elle allait faire une bêtise. Le jeune homme sortit sa baguette et invoqua un bouclier, espérant bloquer son pouvoir. Il sentit une sorte de souffle au niveau de son oreille mais rien d'autre et crut qu'il avait réussi…

…Juste avant d'entendre un bruit sourd derrière lui. L'Atlante avait été projetée deux mètres en arrière et tentait de se relever, sans succès.

-Ca va pas ? s'écria le jeune homme en se tournant vers Laure. Tu es devenue folle ?

-Elle l'a cherché, répondit froidement la Gryffondor. C'était… sa faute.

Le Serdaigle secoua la tête et s'approcha d'elle. Techniquement, elle ne ferait rien contre lui, vu qu'elle était censée l'aimer. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux. Ils faisaient peur, horriblement peur. Il avait envie de la lâcher et de s'en aller en courant très, très vite.

-Nous cherchions juste un moyen de t'aider, lui expliqua-t-il. Tu n'es pas normale.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu ne m'aimes pas ?! Que tu…

Le champion fit glisser sa baguette entre ses doigts et la pointa dans le dos de la jeune femme.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Stupefix !

Il y eut un flash rouge, puis les yeux de Laure se voilèrent, et elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Thomas souffla et se détendit considérablement. Voilà, c'était fait. Il adossa la comateuse à un comptoir en bois abandonné et alla s'occuper d'Anata.

-Ca va ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé, mon bouclier n'a pas marché…

-C'est bon, l'interrompit l'Atlante. J'ai juste été surprise… Ouah, c'est vraiment puissant, son truc.

Elle se releva et ramassa le livre sur les vélanes.

-Ca ne peut plus durer, dit-elle en s'étirant un peu. S'il existe un moyen de bloquer son pouvoir, il doit être dedans.

-Tu crois ?

-Je ne l'ai pas lu entièrement. Et de toute façon, nous n'avons rien de mieux à faire ! La ramener dans cet état ne serait pas vraiment une bonne chose.

-Pas faux.

Les deux élèves s'installèrent près du corps de leur camarade et ouvrirent le livre, bien décidés à trouver une solution à leur problème.

***

Anata referma brusquement le livre en fit quelques pas rageurs dans le sable, énervée.

-C'est fichu ! s'écria-t-elle. Du sang de vélane, rien que ça ! Et comment est-ce qu'on est supposé en trouver ici ?

Geb, qui était arrivé entre temps, haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je peux essayer de voir s'il y en a à l'école, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.

-En tout cas, on arrivera pas à la soigner aujourd'hui, soupira Thomas. Anata, Geb, partez devant, je la réveille et je rentre avec elle, d'accord ?

L'Atlante faillit protester mais se rappela sa douloureuse expérience et acquiesça. L'Egyptien, pas courageux pour un sou, ne demanda pas son reste et prit la direction du domaine scolaire d'un pas rapide. Le Serdaigle attendit qu'ils aient disparu de sa vue puis pointa sa baguette sur la Gryffondor en soupirant.

-Enervatum.

Laure ouvrit les yeux et bondit sur ses pieds, désorientée.

-Qu'est-ce que… balbutia-t-elle. Où suis-je… Thomas ?

-Je t'ai trouvée ici, répondit le jeune homme. Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

La sorcière fit non de la tête. Le champion soupira intérieurement, soulagé. Si elle ne se souvenait de rien, c'était tant mieux… elle n'aurait plus envie d'attaquer Anata dès qu'elle le verrait. Et tant que lui-même se tiendrait éloigné de l'Atlante, la Gryffondor devrait rester dans son état normal.

-Rentrons, lui proposa-t-il.

La blonde hocha la tête, déboussolée.

-D'accord.

Tous deux se mirent en route, l'un à côté de l'autre. Thomas sentit que quelque chose avait cédé entre eux… lui avait-elle finalement pardonné ?


	68. Chapitre 67 : En attendant la suite

Voilà, nouveau chapitre (enfin). Ce n'est pas encore la seconde épreuve, désolé :p Par contre, on voit du Adam et du Thomas. Ah ! j'ai appris que je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews ici, alors je vous renvoie les réponses par mp, maintenant , sauf pour les anonymes bien sûr.

**Safyro : **je n'ai pas encore décidé du sort de Stephen, héhé. Pour Laure, disons que les pouvoirs de vélanes sont un gène... récessif ? Bonne excuse, non ?

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 67 :**

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, une jeune élève quitta son groupe d'amies et s'isola dans un coin désert. Une fois seule, elle se laissa glisser à terre et plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Elle avait envie de pleurer, et l'horrible impression que quelque chose était arrivé à un de ses proches. Et n'était pas la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça, loin de là, mais c'était de plus en plus fréquent.

Insupportable.

***

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, la vie à Poudlard était devenue une sorte de routine agréable. Les cours, les devoirs, le Club de Duels, le temps libre ; tout s'enchaînait inlassablement. Au vu de ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières années, Adam n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir vivre aussi normalement. Enfin, normalement était un grand mot. Le garçon était néanmoins serein, comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

Sa prophétie, bien qu'effrayante, n'allait apparemment pas se réaliser tout de suite, ses amis savaient tout et le soutenaient et il avait de bons points dans la plupart des branches. Que demander de plus ?

-Adam… Oh, Adam !

Le né-moldu sortit de sa rêverie et se tourna vers Vincent.

-Quoi ?

-Je pense que la potion est prête.

Le bouclier regarda sa montre puis l'intérieur du chaudron. La mixture avait pris une teinte rouge orangée, comme le disait le manuel.

-L'idéal, ce serait de l'essayer, fit-il remarquer.

-Si tu y tiens, vas-y, rétorqua son ami. J'ai de mauvais souvenirs avec les potions.

Adam sourit à moitié, se remémorant l'un de leurs premiers cours de Potion de l'année, pendant lequel un incident avait provoqué une réaction en chaîne qui avait fait exploser les contenus des chaudrons de la moitié de la classe. Si la plupart des élèves s'en étaient tirés avec une nouvelle peau spongieuse et dégoûtante, Vincent était resté plongé dans un mini-coma d'une bonne semaine, révélateur de sa maladie handicapante.

-Je préfère pas, dit le né-moldu en saisissant une fiole vide. De toute manière, elle devrait être réussie. Leviaqua !

Ce n'était pas le sort idéal, mais la potion étant essentiellement constituée d'eau, un mince filet tourbillonnant s'en éleva et remplit rapidement le petit tube de verre. Adam regarda la mixture d'un œil critique puis l'apporta au professeur. Cette dernière la prit avec un sourire un peu triste.

-Dommage que tu n'aies pas rejoint le club de Potion, soupira-t-elle pour la millième fois. Tu es vraiment doué et rapide…

-Peut-être l'année prochaine, éluda le Serdaigle, gêné.

La jeune femme acquiesça, peu convaincue, et le laissa retourner à sa place. Le né-moldu soupira intérieurement pendant que son ami faisait disparaître le breuvage. Il savait qu'il était fort dans cette matière, mais les potions ne lui seraient pas très utiles contre ce qu'il allait devoir affronter… s'entraîner à se battre était beaucoup plus important.

***

Le mois de février marqua le retour des matchs de Quidditch. Adam, qui n'avait pas assisté à un seul d'entre eux depuis l'année précédente, consentit à y aller pour supporter l'équipe de Zack. Le stade était divisé en deux camp : celui des Gryffondor et celui des Poufsouffle. Pris entre deux feux, Edmund avait préféré rester au château, tout comme Aymeric qui ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ce sport, ou au sport en général.

-Je ne le vois pas, marmonna le né-moldu.

-En haut à droite, lui montra Sally. Il est juste derrière McCorny.

-Qui ?

-Un des batteurs de Poufsouffle.

-Oh…

Un coup de sifflet annonça le début de la rencontre. Les poursuiveurs furent les premiers à se mettre en mouvements, suivis var les batteurs. De leur côté, les attrapeurs parcouraient le terrain des yeux, attentifs. Le score s'éleva rapidement en faveur des Gryffondor. Le commentateur, un type à la voix rapide et fluette, jonglait avec les joueurs, énumérant leurs noms, leurs rôles et leurs faits d'arme respectifs à vitesse grand V.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'équipe noire égalisa. L'un de leurs batteurs envoya un poursuiveur au tapis, réduisant les chances des Gryffondor de marquer.

-Il vise bien, grimaça Sally.

-Barbares… murmura Adam, blasé.

Les Poufsouffle marquèrent à nouveau. Les attrapeurs commencèrent à s'agiter puis foncèrent tous deux vers quelque chose de brillant ; le Vif d'or. De leur côté, les poursuiveurs redoublèrent d'effort, couverts par les batteurs. Zack, alerte, suivait son cousin, prêt à renvoyer n'importe quel Cognard opportuniste. Justement, une trentaine de secondes plus tard, le rouquin dut donner un coup de batte dans un de ces véritables boulets de canon destinée à Ralph, avant de se prendre le second en plein dans les côtes. Le Gryffondor s'écroula sur le côté et se retrouva pendu dans le vide, accroché à son balai par les jambes dans un réflexe de survie.

-Zack ! s'écria Sally. Oh, lala…

-Il est conscient ? s'inquiéta Vincent.

-Je crois, répondit Adam. Il essaie de remonter, mais il a l'air d'avoir vachement mal.

Effectivement, le garçon tentait de remonter sur son balai. Sa batte le gênait considérablement, mais il ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Au bout d'une série d'efforts a priori très douloureux, il parvint à se remettre en selle et chercha son cousin du regard. Ralph, dix mètres plus haut, était harcelé par deux poursuiveurs adverses et fit quelque chose d'assez incroyable.

Il laissa la Souafle tomber droit vers Zack. Ce dernier n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de la frapper de toutes ses forces vers le second poursuiveur des Gryffondor qui l'attrapa au vol, sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Adam en fut lui aussi très impressionné en applaudit sans s'en rendre compte.

-Ca, c'était cool, dit-il en regardant Sally.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réglementaire, répliqua cette dernière.

-Moi non plus, renchérit Vincent.

-Si l'arbitre ne siffle pas, c'est que c'est bon, non ? soupira le né-moldu.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête sans conviction. Adam reporta son attention sur Zack, ennuyé. Quelque chose le gênait, mais quoi ? Le rouquin jouait vraiment bien, protégeait ardemment ses coéquipiers, comme…

…Un bouclier ?

Madame Bibine siffla soudainement la fin du match, désignant du doigt l'attrapeur des Gryffondor hilare et trempé de sueur, le poing brandi en signe de victoire. Le camp des rouges exulta, mais le né-moldu resta assis, bouleversé.

***

Zack était à l'infirmerie, en train de se faire réparer les trois ou quatre côtes que le Cognard avait cassées. Les visiteurs n'étant pas admis, Adam, Vincent et Sally étaient retournés dans la Grande Salle, où la Gryffondor décrivait le match à Edmund et Aymeric. De son côté, le né-moldu revoyait les manœuvres de son ami dans sa tête, admiratif.

Zack n'avait pas été qu'un mur entre ses adversaires et ses alliés, il n'avait pas hésité à agir. Il avait été plus qu'une protection ; un véritable soutien. Adam se demandait s'il ne devrait pas en faire autant. La prophétie le désignant comme bouclier, il avait passé ces dernières semaines à perfectionner ses sortilèges défensifs, rien d'autre. Au Club de Duels, il essayait de battre ses adversaires à l'usure, ce qui fonctionnait relativement bien.

Peut-être avait-il mal compris. Un bouclier était un objet statique, mais lui était humain, et pouvait être plus subtil que ça !

-Ca va ?

Le né-moldu leva la tête, sorti de sa rêverie.

-Hein ? Ah, oui…

Vincent ne parut pas convaincu.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, je pensais juste à un truc.

-A quoi ?

Adam soupira intérieurement, exaspéré. Son ami ne le lâcherait pas, sur le coup. Comme tous les autres, il ne le laissait plus avoir le moindre secret. Vu le genre de chose qu'il gardait pour lui, c'était un peu normal, mais bon.

-Je me disais que je devrais faire comme Zack, avoua-t-il.

-Jouer au Quidditch ? s'étonna le sang-pur. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas.

-Non, pas ça. C'est juste… Tu vois, Zack est une sorte de bouclier pour son équipe, sauf qu'il ne reste pas là à rien faire à part renvoyer les Cognard ; il agit. Je pense que je ferais mieux de prendre exemple sur lui, et de ne pas m'entraîner à devenir un bête mur.

Vincent se gratta la joue, pensif.

-Tu as raison, dit-il après quelques secondes. Ca ne te ferait pas de mal de jouer offensivement, pour changer… Mais si la prophétie te désigne comme un bouclier, je pense que tu dois te concentrer sur cet aspect-là, même s'il ne te plaît pas.

-Comment ça ?

-Entraîne-toi le plus possible pour perfectionner tes sorts défensifs. Les autres sont importants également, mais le destin veut que tu sois là pour protéger, et c'est ce sur quoi tu dois te concentrer, parce que quoi que tu fasses, tu devras jouer ce rôle.

-D'accord, soupira Adam. Merci.

-Si tu as besoin de parler, n'hésite jamais, sourit le blond. On a promis de vous soutenir, toi et Sally.

Le né-moldu acquiesça et leva la tête vers le plafond transparent. Il faisait beau, pour un mois de février, même dans le nord du pays.

***

Thomas ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa nonchalamment, comme s'il était là par hasard. Il écouta pendant quelques minutes Anata chantonner en préparant les ingrédients du remède pour Laure, jusqu'à ce que Geb apparaisse au détour du couloir, le visage rouge pivoine et la démarche raide.

-J'ai réussi à tout vol… trouver, dit-il en ouvrant légèrement son sac. Je pense que personne ne m'a suivi.

Le Britannique sourit, ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer l'Egyptien, puis la referma et reprit son air blasé, attentif. Une minute plus tard, le champion de la Nécropole ressortit avec empressement.

-Elle m'a jeté dehors, se justifia-t-il en voyant le regard étonné de son complice. D'après elle, je la dérange en la regardant travailler.

-Si elle est aussi forte en potion qu'elle le dit, laissons-la tranquille.

Geb acquiesça et baissa la tête, gêné.

-Ca t'ennuie si je m'en vais ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes. J'ai des choses à faire, et puis je ne dois pas éveiller les soupçons… ce genre de trucs.

-Pas besoin de demander, soupira Thomas. Tu nous as beaucoup aidés ces deux dernières semaines, même si ça ne t'a rien apporté… Merci pour tout.

L'Egyptien s'empourpra encore plus et s'en alla rapidement. Le Britannique le regarda partir, consterné. Même après tout ce temps passé avec lui, il ne comprenait toujours pas la raison pour laquelle la Coupe de Feu avait désigné Geb comme champion de son école. Il était gentil, mais d'une banalité affligeante.

***

Le champion de Poudlard se pencha au dessus du chaudron, pas convaincu.

-Tu es certaine que ça va marcher ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-J'ai suivi les instructions à la lettre, rétorqua Anata. Et puis, fais-moi un peu confiance !

-Vu sa couleur, je sais pas trop…

La potion arborait une teinte mauve grisâtre assez écoeurante, et l'odeur qui va avec. Le Britannique s'écarta et laissa sa camarade remplir une quinzaine de fioles. L'Atlante les rangea dans une boîte anti-coups, puis dans son sac, fit disparaître le reste de la mixture et replia son chaudron, satisfaite.

-Bon, je te laisse le reste, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de faire avaler ça à Laure.

Le champion acquiesça et regarda ce qui restait des divers ingrédients. Il réduisit en poussière tout ce qui était solide et l'éparpilla dans la salle, puis fit disparaître les liquides et regarda son travail, satisfait. Ca devrait aller et, de toute manière, cette pièce n'était pas souvent utilisée.

***

A la mi-février, l'école entra en ébullition. C'était le jour où, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, allait se dérouler la seconde épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. La précédente victoire du champion local, Thomas Winchester, avait fait des émules, et tout le monde priait pour qu'il gagne à nouveau.

Libéré de ses craintes, Adam put, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, penser au descendant de Gryffondor sans commencer à déprimer. Habituellement, son esprit faisait inconsciemment le lien entre Thomas et Léo, Léo et Liliane, Liliane et Lexus, Lexus et les mages noirs, puis les prophéties et les divers problèmes à venir. Bref, un vrai calvaire. A présent, le né-moldu était en paix avec lui-même.

-Il ne gagnera pas, pronostiqua Aymeric pendant le cours de Défense. Deux fois de suite, ce serait plus qu'un miracle.

-T'es trop pessimiste, rétorqua Adam, touché. Je suis sûr qu'il peut réussir.

-Aymeric a raison, intervint Vincent. Thomas est peut-être le meilleur élève de Poudlard, mais ses adversaires sont aussi très puissants ! Il paraît que le champion Atlante est aussi fort que lui, que le Français est très malin et la Chinoise surprenante.

Le bouclier ne répondit pas et ouvrit son livre de cours. Il commença à lire ce que le Balafré était en train d'expliquer à voix haute mais décrocha et se demanda quel genre d'épreuve les champions allaient devoir affronter. La première avait été une sorte de chasse au trésor dans le désert, alors celle-là…

***

-Tu as la lampe ? Le directeur t'a dit qu'elle te serait utile.

Oliver laissa échapper un petit rire ironique.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr, lâcha-t-il en croisant les bras. Nous n'avons rien trouvé à son sujet malgré toutes nos recherches.

Lance approuva, ennuyé. De son côté, Karen était plus optimiste et posa sa main sur le bras du champion.

-Je pense que tu trouveras un moyen de l'utiliser, sourit-elle. J'ai confiance.

Thomas la remercia et se dirigea vers ses adversaires, pas rassuré du tout. Il vit Laure lui faire un petit signe de la main et le lui rendit, heureux de s'être réconcilié avec elle. A ses côtés, Anata gratifia le Britannique d'un sourire entendu qu'il comprit tout de suite ; elle avait administré sa potion à la Gryffondor, et vu son sourire, ça devait fonctionner. Plus loin, Adrien regardait la jolie blonde, à moitié déprimé. Elle n'avait toujours pas répondu à ses attentes. Le champion de Poudlard rejoignit ses homologues étrangers, se glissant entre Senneri et Feng Li.

-Nous pouvons donc commencer, dit le directeur égyptien, Amenemhat, en s'avançant vers eux. Suivez-moi.

Il sortit du bâtiment, suivi par les champions et les élèves qui étaient restés avec eux. La petite troupe se dirigea vers l'extérieur de l'école, au grand étonnement d'à peu près tout le monde. Sortir de l'enceinte de la Nécropole n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire. Les sorciers allaient se retrouver, en quelque sorte, à découvert, hors des nombreux champs magiques protégeant le domaine scolaire.

-C'est risqué, commenta Senneri. Le désert n'est pas exempt de dangers, et n'importe quel dissident politique pourrait nous attaquer.

-Ils ont sûrement pris des mesures de précaution, relativisa Thomas. Le sortilège de traduction est toujours actif, par exemple. Et de toute manière, le pays est assez stable, non ?

-C'est le genre de chose qui n'arriverait pas au Jardin du Dragon Céleste, commenta Feng.

Les deux jeunes hommes sursautèrent. La Chinoise n'était jamais bavarde, et entendre sa voix était un évènement assez exceptionnel, à marquer dans les annales.

-On peut savoir pourquoi ? lui demanda l'Atlante.

-Notre école est très isolée, répondit la jeune femme en caressant sa natte parfaite. De plus, son domaine s'étend sur plusieurs kilomètres de montagnes et de vallées.

Le Britannique siffla, impressionné.

-Le nombre de sorciers est également plus important chez nous, continua Feng en rejetant sa natte en arrière. Notre pays est vaste est très peuplé.

-C'est sûr que comparé avec l'Atlantide, marmonna Senneri.

-Ou même avec la Grande-Bretagne, concéda Thomas.

Ce dernier était relativement surpris de la tournure de cette conversation. La championne chinoise ne disait presque jamais rien aux élèves étrangers, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'elle parlait de son école. Au fil des mois, le Britannique avait fini par être convaincu qu'elle gardait ça secret.

-Je crois que nous sommes arrivés, dit soudain Senneri.

Thomas sortit de ses pensées et regarda devant lui. La quasi-totalité des élèves présents au domaine scolaire étaient réunis ici, en plein désert, entourant une sorte de grande tente colorée. Amenemhat y entra et invita les champions à les suivre. L'intérieur avait l'air confortable : coussins, coussins, et encore coussins, de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs.

-Installez-vous, leur ordonna le directeur. Et détendez-vous.

Le Britannique prit place sur un gros coussin bleu, non loin de Senneri. Il se sentait un peu ridicule et parcourut la « pièce » des yeux. Les autres champions aussi avaient l'air mal à l'aise malgré le décor.

-Je le sens pas, là, fit Neil Patterson, l'Américain.

-Tais-toi et profite, rétorqua Lily Price. C'est de mauvais goût, mais super confortable !

-Je suis d'accord avec Neil, souffla Senneri à son voisin. Quelle épreuve nous attend ?

-Je me le demande, soupira Thomas. Geb, t'as pas une idée ?

L'Egyptien haussa les épaules.

-Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi.

-Vous trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud, ici ? demanda Lily en s'éventant avec sa main.

-Elle a raison, marmonna Théolithe en s'enfonçant dans les coussins. Il fait vachement…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, assoupi. Le Britannique regarda l'Atlante, bouche bée, mais ce dernier sombrait déjà dans un état de somnolence avancé. Les Américains succombèrent à leur tour, suivis par Ivan et Olivier.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'alarma le Geb. Je crois que je…

Il s'endormit à son tour.

-J'imagine qu'on va vite se retrouver, lança Feng en souriant à moitié.

Elle s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux. Dernier debout, Thomas lutta contre le sommeil. Peut-être ne le devait-il pas ? Il serra la lampe contre lui, s'étonna un instant de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, entendit un miaulement suspect et s'écroula enfin.

* * *

**La seconde épreuve va être bizarre. Vous n'allez pas vous attendre à ce qu'il va se passer, vous allez être déçu, mais ça piquera certainement votre curiosité !**


	69. Chapitre 68 : 2ème épreuve : !

Non, je ne reprends pas encore du service, j'ai juste finalisé ce chapitre coup-de-poing-dans-la-gueule. Il va vous étonner, mais sachez que j'y ai longuement réfléchi, et qu'il servira à relier différentes parties de l'histoire et introduira l'introduction à l'intrigue de la prochaine année (du moins celle de Thomas xD). c'est pas très clair, mais vous comprendrez plus tard.

Alors... seconde épreuve ?!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 68 :**

Un oiseau gazouillait joyeusement, quelque part sur sa gauche. Plus loin, il entendait le bruit d'une ruisseau, ou d'une petite rivière. Ca avait l'air d'être un paysage magnifique. Thomas sourit bêtement, imaginant les nuées de volatiles multicolores parcourant le ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages paresseusement poussés par un vent agréable, et ce sous une température ni trop basse, ni trop élevée.

Cependant, quelque chose le turlupinait… mais quoi ? Une histoire de rivalité, de victoire… ce genre de truc. Bah, pourquoi s'en faire ? Il était si bien, là, maintenant, tout de suite, couché dans l'herbe grasse et gorgée de vie.

-Le Tournoi ! s'exclama-t-il soudainement en se redressant et en ouvrant les yeux. Je dois…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, stupéfait. Le paysage qu'il avait imaginé était là, bien réel, à un détail prêt.

La couleur.

Le champion se leva et regarda autour de lui, abasourdi. Comment était-ce possible ? Il se baissa et arracha une poignée d'herbe pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. C'était le cas, il ne rêvait pas. Et pourtant… elle n'aurait pas dû être rose, si ? Surtout d'un rose aussi éclatant, presque aveuglant. Le Britannique leva les yeux au ciel. Ce dernier arborait un rose plus sobre, un peu délavé, et les nuages étaient presque blancs. Presque.

-Où est-ce que je suis tombé ? murmura le jeune homme en admirant l'horizon.

Une plaine du même rose que les brins d'herbe qu'il avait en main s'étendait à l'infini. Ici et là s'élevait des bosquets plus sombres, au feuillage virant sur le mauve. Le ruisseau qu'il avait entendu couler existait bel et bien, semblable à une source inépuisable de vin rosé. Poussé par la curiosité, Thomas trempa son doigt dedans avant de goûter cette eau si étrange et fut presque déçu de constater que ce n'était que de la flotte tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Il se désaltéra plus longuement en se rendant compte qu'il mourrait de soif puis s'installa sur un rocher rose comme le peau d'un bébé et se mit à réfléchir.

S'il ne se trompait pas, il était au beau milieu de sa deuxième épreuve. Mais que devait-il faire ? Quel était son objectif ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, et ne disposait d'aucune indication pour le guider. Son regard se posa sur l'endroit où il s'était réveillé. Quelque chose brillait dans l'herbe, quelque chose de doré.

-La lampe ! s'écria-t-il en sautant presque dessus.

Elle était censée lui être utile, mais comment ? D'après Lance et Oliver, elle n'avait rien de magique, quoique… elle semblait différente. Plus brillante, mieux travaillée et équilibrée. Le champion l'examina un instant puis, cédant à une envie soudaine, l'essuya avec sa manche, juste au cas où.

Contre toute attente, elle se mit à vibrer puis lui sauta des mains et s'écrasa à un mètre de lui, formant un petit cratère fumant. Des volutes rosâtres s'en élevèrent et formèrent une silhouette bipède sûrement pas humaine, mais plutôt étrangement animale. Elle commença à s'épaissir, ses contours devinrent net et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Thomas resta sans voix.

-…Chat ! lâcha-t-il après quelques secondes.

-Djinn, le corrigea la créature. Je ne suis pas un chat, ce n'est qu'une apparence que j'utilise pour ne pas déstabiliser les humains.

Le jeune homme ne tint pas compte de ses paroles, obnubilé par le chat bipède géant au pelage doré qui était apparu devant lui. Il faisait bien deux mètres de haut et le regardait avec un air hautain. Enfin, il donnait l'impression d'avoir un air hautain, les expressions félines étant assez difficiles à interpréter. Pour couronner le tout, il arborait un horrible veston rose criard en accord avec le paysage et une cravate violette mal nouée.

-Je me nomme Nakash, se présenta-t-il. Djinn majeur du royaume d'Arabie, Gardien de la Porte du Désert, membre de la Garde Royale, co-président de l'association des Djinns Voyageurs, trésorier du club de Destins de la Cité Royale, et j'en passe…

Thomas reprit ses esprits et se retint de s'incliner. Malgré son apparence féline, le nouveau venu transpirait la noblesse et la puissance. Ca ne devait pas être n'importe qui, comme en témoignaient tous ses titres incompréhensibles.

-Je suis Thomas, dit-il à son tour. Thomas Winchester…

-Champion de Poudlard, compléta le chat d'une voix monotone, descendant de Godric Gryffondor… je sais tout de toi, gamin.

-Vous êtes omniscient ? s'étonna l'intéressé, légèrement inquiet.

-Je me renseigne juste un minimum sur les gosses que je suis censé épauler, répondit Nakash en léchant une de ses pattes avant. J'adore prendre cette apparence !

Le Serdaigle ne releva pas, pensif. C'était ça, son aide ? Un djinn déguisé en félin domestique géant et mal habillé ? Il avait un peu de mal à y croire. Cependant… de nombreuses histoires circulaient à propos de ces créatures. On disait qu'elle exauçait des voeux, ce genre de choses.

-Comment comptez-vous m'aider ? demanda le jeune homme au chat doré.

Nakash cessa de se toiletter et lui lança un regard brillant.

-Une fois que tu auras lu tes directives, je pourrai répondre à trois de tes questions. Au choix.

-C'est tout ?

-Je ne décide pas ! Et puis, ce n'est pas si mal.

-Très bien…

Thomas regarda autour de lui.

-Je ne vois aucunes directives.

-Le vieux Am' devrait les avoir écrites sur un parchemin, l'informa obligeamment le djinn. Cherche, et tu trouveras.

Le champion leva les yeux au ciel puis se mit à chercher. Il ratissa toute la plaine dans un rayon de vingt mètres, souleva des pierres, fouilla à tâtons le ruisseau, utilisa plusieurs sorts de repérage, mais rien n'y fit. Le fameux parchemin était simplement… inexistant. Découragé, Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur une pierre couverte de mousse rose fluo qui déteignit sur ses mains et son pantalon, le rendant d'humeur exécrable. C'était quoi encore, cette blague ? Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait faire !

-Je crois que je l'ai trouvé, fit soudain Nakash, dix mètres plus loin. Je n'en suis pas sûr, évidemment…

Le Serdaigle bondit sur ses pieds et se précipita vers lui. Le chat, assis sur ses pattes arrière, examinait un petit tas de poussière, le rassemblant en une petite pyramide tristounette.

-Désolé, fit-il simplement.

Thomas pâlit en contemplant le monticule de cendres grises que le vent commençait à éparpiller.

-Vous voulez dire que…

-Ca en a tout l'air.

Le jeune homme prit sa baguette et repassa dans sa tête la multitude de sortilèges qu'il avait appris durant ces sept dernières années. Aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait changer la cendre en ce qu'elle était avant.

-Vous êtes certain que c'est… c'était le parchemin ? demanda-t-il au djinn.

-Une intuition, répondit Nakash. C'est dur à expliquer, mais il y a de grandes probabilités pour que j'aie raison.

Le champion s'assit dans l'herbe, désespéré. Qu'allait-il faire, maintenant ? Il était dans la deuxième épreuve, c'était évident… mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir quoi faire, ni de s'en aller ou de prévenir quelqu'un. Son aide féline ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, vu qu'il ne pouvait que répondre à ses questions. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

Mais comment son parchemin avait-il été détruit ? Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive, dans le coin, ni homme, ni animal, et le paysage n'offrait pas beaucoup de cachettes à un éventuel intrus.

-Je pense que c'est perdu d'avance, déclara-t-il en se relevant. Je n'ai plus qu'à trouver un moyen de repartir.

-Tu ne préfèrerais pas découvrir comment c'est arrivé ? s'étonna le djinn.

-Une erreur magique, je suppose, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules.

-Ce que tu peux être naïf ! Les gens ne sont pas tous aussi honnêtes et droits que toi, tu sais ?

Thomas fronça les sourcils et regarda Nakash dans les yeux.

-Vous insinuez que j'ai été sabordé ?

-C'est une possibilité.

-Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un prendrait le risque de se faire éjecter du tournoi en sabotant un des participants !

-Certaines personnes sont prêtes à tout.

Le Britannique secoua vivement la tête.

-Je ne le pense pas… Qui l'aurait fait ? Senneri, Feng et Ivan ont beaucoup trop d'honneur pour ça, Geb et Théolithe pas assez de tripes, Lily n'est pas aussi méchante, Neil ne m'a pas l'air motivé par la victoire et Olivier… il ne m'aime pas et m'en veut pour la dernière fois, mais quand même pas au point de tricher !

-Tu idéalises vraiment tes adversaires, s'étonna le chat doré. C'est dangereux pour toi. Moi, je pense que les champions de Beauxbâtons, de Durmstrang, du Jardin du Dragon Céleste et de l'Atlantide sont les meilleurs candidats. Sans oublié celui de la Nécropole… si je ne le connaissais pas aussi bien, je jurerais que le vieux Am' pourrait être dans le coup.

-Vous vous trompez ! nia Thomas, exaspéré. Ce… ce n'est qu'un tournoi ! Je ne peux pas croire que l'un d'entre eux soit capable de faire ça.

Nakash prit un air condescendant, ou plutôt donna au Serdaigle la sensation d'être condescendant, et plissa les yeux, comme amusé par la foi du sorcier en ses rivaux.

-Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile, dit-il en se grattant l'oreille. La découverte de ton adoption, ta solitude face à tes camarades, la recherche de tes vrais parents et la découverte de ton héritage...

-Je ne vois pas le rapport, l'interrompit froidement le jeune homme.

-…Au cours de ces dernières années, poursuivit le félin, tu as acquis certaines valeurs morales très justes et droites, et, au final, tu as fini par penser que tout le monde était comme toi.

-C'est faux ! Je sais très bien que certaines personnes se détournent du… droit chemin, ou appelez-le comme vous voulez. Mais je ne peux pas croire que ce soit le cas d'étudiants d'écoles aussi prestigieuses…

-Pourquoi pas ?

Thomas baissa les yeux. Toute cette conversation le gênait et l'inquiétait. Il sentait le doute et le soupçon poindre en lui. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais les paroles du félin éveillaient de nombreuses interrogations et suppositions en lui. Et si… et si le djinn avait raison ? Et si un de ses adversaires l'avait sabordé ? Ses pensées se tournèrent en premier lieu vers Olivier Génerelle, plus qu'un rival, presque un ennemi.

-Alors vous pensez qu'Olivier… ?

Nakash éclata de rire et fouetta l'air de sa queue, hilare.

-C'est lui que tu soupçonnes ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-Mais voyons… Tout le monde a vu la petite combine de ce gamin, pendant la première épreuve. Tu penses qu'il risquerait de se mettre tout le monde à dos ? Quand on apprendra ce qui s'est passé, il sera le coupable idéal. Après tout, c'est toi, la victime.

Le Serdaigle rougit, impressionné malgré lui par le djinn qui continuait à s'esclaffer de sa soi-disant bêtise.

-Qui, alors ? Ivan, Feng, Neil ou Lily ? Je ne les connais presque pas !

-Pourquoi chercher si loin ? demanda le chat en reprenant son sérieux. Le fautif est souvent plus proche qu'on ne le croit.

-Quoi ?! Vous voulez dire…

-Je miserais sur Senneri Silis, de l'Atlantide ! C'est le candidat parfait pour ça, non ? Il est vraiment très fort, plus que beaucoup d'autres champions… Tu es sans doute la seule réelle menace à ses yeux. Et comme il est proche de toi, et que vous êtes presque officiellement bons amis, personne ne pensera à lui.

-C'est du délire total ! s'exclama Thomas. Vous êtes fou !

Il parlait en faisant de grands gestes, énervé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, et la face féline du djinn, tellement difficile à déchiffrer, était vraiment exaspérante. Comment Senneri aurait-il pu être coupable ? Un garçon si droit et honorable, bien plus que lui-même.

-Si n'importe qui peut être coupable, pourquoi pas vous ?

Devant l'air franchement surpris du chat magique, il renchérit.

-Après tout, vous avez trouvé ce tas de cendres que je n'avais pas remarqué. Qui me dit que vous n'avez pas caché puis brûlé le parchemin lorsque j'avais le dos tourné ?

-…Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

-Parce que…

Le jeune homme chercha quoi répondre, ne trouva rien et soupira de colère. Il commençait à en avoir sa claque de cet endroit, de ce djinn et de cette épreuve. Et tout ce rose… c'était limite écoeurant. Et tous ces doutes étaient presque insupportables. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de penser de cette façon, de se méfier de tout le monde. C'était plus le genre de Stephen. Stephen…

-Je n'en sais rien, marmonna-t-il. Mais Senneri… non, je ne peux pas le croire.

Stephen l'aurait cru lui. Il n'aurait pas vu d'un bon œil l'amitié entre les deux champions. Mais il n'était plus là, maintenant.

***

Thomas fixait le ciel, plongé dans ses pensées. Nakash avait décidé de le laisser ruminer tranquillement et s'était allongé plus loin en ronronnant. Le champion savourait la fraîcheur du ruisseau dans lequel il avait trempé ses pieds nus, de l'herbe bien moelleuse et de la température idéale. C'était comme être en vacance, en fait, sauf qu'elles finiraient plus vite que prévu.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il attendait, peut-être trois, quatre heures, ou même plus. Il avait de toute façon perdu la partie, sans parchemin pour le guider. Les visages de ses huit adversaires défilaient dans son esprit, mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que l'un d'entre eux ait pu faire ça. Même la face arrogante d'Olivier lui paraissait trop honnête pour tricher.

Soudain, un son de cloches résonna au loin, attirant l'attention du jeune homme qui se redressa, intrigué. Une voix caverneuse s'éleva dans la plaine, celle du directeur égyptien annonçant la fin de la partie.

-Le vainqueur de la seconde épreuve est… Feng Li, championne du Jardin du Dragon Céleste !

Thomas ferma douloureusement les yeux. Voilà, c'était fini, et il n'avait rien pu faire. Peut-être… que c'était elle ? Il ne connaissait pas bien Feng, ne savait pas de quoi était capable. Elle avait échoué à la première épreuve, et comme lui l'avait gagnée… elle avait très bien pu s'inquiéter, ou même paniquer, puis détruire son parchemin pour être sûr qu'il ne soit pas un obstacle pour elle.

-Tu as perdu, déclara le chat et s'étirant. Je me sens un peu coupable de ne pas avoir pu t'aider…

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, sourit le Britannique. Notre discussion a été… enrichissante. Je pense qu'il est possible que quelqu'un m'ait sabordé.

Le félin doré acquiesça et s'approcha de lui à peu feutrés.

-Je pense avoir tout de même une part de responsabilité là-dedans. Une fois l'épreuve finie, je t'accorderai tes trois questions et trouverai les réponses, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête, reconnaissant.

-Ma première question est évidente : qui a détruit mon parchemin ?

Nakash tira sur les pans de son veston et se leva sur ses pattes arrière, dominant le jeune homme de toute sa hauteur.

-Je trouverai, n'aie crainte.

Le paysage se brouilla sur cette impressionnante image, puis Thomas se retrouva dans la tente où il s'était endormi quelques heures plus tôt. Alerte, il dévisagea rapidement chacun de ses rivaux, mais aucun d'entre eux ne le regardait précisément. Feng exultait, les autres étaient déçus. C'était tout.

-Un rêve ? murmura-t-il.

Non, pas vraiment… un rêve conscient, et sans doute collectif. Une part de réalité située autre part, et dans laquelle ils avaient été projetés pour cette épreuve. La quantité de magie qui avait dû être utilisée pour accomplir une chose pareille devait être phénoménale !

Mais qui aurait pu en profiter pour détruire son parchemin ? Interférer avec une aussi grande puissance magique était plus que dangereux, presque suicidaire !

Thomas découvrait le monde sous un nouveau jour : celui de la méfiance. Il avait toujours, même inconsciemment, jugé que les gens qui l'entouraient étaient fondamentalement bons et ne faisaient rien de réellement cruel. Du moins, pas exprès. Evidemment, on parlait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de ses Mangemorts, mais ils ne représentaient qu'une minorité disparue depuis presque vingt ans.

A présent, le jeune homme comprenait. Certaines personnes fonctionnaient différemment de lui, ne se basaient pas sur une ligne de conduite tournée vers le « bon côté ». C'était effrayant, et il s'en voulait presque de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt. Il comprenait désormais certaines réflexions acerbes de Stephen qui l'avaient presque offusqué. Son ami était tout simplement plus objectif sur les réalités de leur monde.

Stephen…

***

La porte s'ouvrit et s'éclata contre le mur, faisant sursauter le champion de Poudlard. Il termina d'enfiler son t-shirt tout en se retournant, faisant soudain face à sa nouvelle-ex-amie. Anata était également là, un air désolé sur le visage que le jeune homme ne comprit pas.

Jusqu'à ce que Laure ne le gifle pour la seconde fois cette année.

Thomas, qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout, résista à l'envie de lui renvoyer sa baffe et se tint la joue en testant sa mâchoire, au cas où la jolie blonde l'aurait déboîtée. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs l'air furieuse.

-Ca, c'est pour m'avoir droguée à mon insu !

Elle marqua une pause, puis le gifla sur l'autre joue, avec le revers de sa main. Désarçonné, le Serdaigle recula jusqu'à son lit.

-Oh, du calme, là ! s'écria-t-il en grimaçant. T'es devenue folle ou…

-Ca, l'interrompit la jeune femme, c'est pour m'avoir stupefixée par derrière et m'avoir menti !

-C'était pour t'aider, se défendit le champion.

-Tu ne pouvais pas simplement m'en parler ?

Thomas lança un regard dur à la Gryffondor.

-Et comment aurais-tu réagi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma et croisa les bras.

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque tu m'as vu avec Anata ? poursuivit le jeune homme. Ta réaction était disproportionnée, mais si on t'avait parlé du remède, tu n'aurais pas mieux réagi !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Ton pouvoir était incontrôlable !

-Tu n'en sais rien.

-Vraiment ? Donc tu as consciemment blessée ton amie parce qu'elle marchait derrière moi ?!

Laure ferma les yeux. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et elle se laissa tomber sur un lit défait en soupirant. Derrière elle, Anata jeta un regard furibond au champion britannique. Ce dernier haussa les épaules. Il fallait bien qu'elle comprenne qu'ils avaient fait ça pour son bien.

-Non… murmura la blonde. Je n'aurais jamais pu.

-Nous n'avions pas trop le choix, lui expliqua Thomas. A qui en parler ? Un professeur égyptien ? Notre directrice ? Mr. Potter ? Tu sais très bien la façon dont le Ministère traite les gens un peu… différents.

La jeune femme grimaça et leva la tête vers son ami. Elle avait l'air un peu effrayée, même horrifiée.

-Différente ? Vous croyez que je suis…

-C'est un héritage vélane, intervint Anata en s'installant à côté d'elle. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un loup-garou ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est dans ton sang, ça te vient de tes ancêtres, tu ne dois surtout pas en avoir honte.

-Je n'en ai pas honte, réfuta la Gryffondor, peu convaincante. Par contre… évitez d'en parler aux autres, s'il vous plaît.

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête et jurèrent de n'en parler à personne. Thomas se promit d'en toucher un mot à Geb puis sortit avec les filles pour profiter de la chaleur de la soirée. Laure arborait de nouveau un masque de calme et de sérénité, mais il la connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'elle était plus que bouleversée par la tournure des évènements. Le jeune homme s'en voulait un peu mais chassa ces pensées coupables et se mit à la recherche du champion égyptien.

En fait, il appréhenda légèrement cette rencontre. Comme Nakash l'avait affirmé, Geb était un suspect idéal, puisqu'il se trouvait dans son propre pays. Même s'il n'était pas populaire auprès de ses camarades, il était évident que certains d'entre eux auraient pu l'aider à saboter le Britannique pour être sûr qu'il ne gagne pas…

* * *

**Je serai absent pendant les vacances, maus je travaillerai à la suite, et je pense poster un nouveau chapitre la semaine de la rentrée :p**


	70. Chapitre 69 : La triche !

Bonjour à tous ! De retour de vacances, j'ai bouclé ce chapitre pour pouvoir me concentrer sur la suite, à long terme, de cette saga. Le prochain chapitre tardera sans doute à ,paraître, mais c'est nécessaire. Je ne vais cependant pas rester totalement inactif (faut pas rêver ), et j'ai quelques idées inécrivables dans cette fic, mais pouvant faire l'objet d'OS ou de mini-fics :p

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 69 :**

-Protego !

Le mur invisible se dressa devant Adam et stoppa l'attaque de son adversaire. Le né-moldu estima pouvoir tenir quatre à cinq sorts supplémentaires, pas plus, et le fit disparaître en soupirant.

-C'est nul, grommela-t-il en faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Les entraînements n'y changent rien du tout !

-Ton sortilège est déjà pas mal, le contredit Vincent. En tout cas, tu as sans doute la meilleure défense entre nous six.

Adam se retint de lancer une réplique cinglante et parcourut la pièce du regard. Franchement, ce n'était pas très difficile d'être le meilleur dans ce domaine ! Vincent et Sally étaient purement offensifs, surtout la Gryffondor, et les trois autres étaient des sorciers moyens. Pourtant… les paroles de sa prophétie résonnaient dans son esprit, lui rappelant qu'il ne pourrait pas défaillir, que sa protection ne pourrait pas être brisée, auquel cas…

Il n'avait même pas envie de le savoir.

-C'est l'heure de manger, dit Edmund en entendant la sonnerie. On y va ?

Le petit groupe quitta la salle qu'ils avaient empruntée, au beau milieu du troisième étage, et descendirent manger. Dans la Grande Salle, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous après leurs activités respectives de l'après-midi et rejoignirent leurs tables. Le né-moldu s'assit lourdement à la sienne et n'attendit pas Vincent avant de se servir. Son entraînement l'avait épuisé à un point qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé. C'était bizarre, vu qu'il ne faisait que lancer quelques sorts, mais bon.

Une fois le repas terminé, les deux Serdaigle partirent avec Sally pour la salle où se réunissait, chaque samedi, le Club de Duels. Ils arrivèrent premiers et s'installèrent confortablement en attendant les autres.

-Je n'ai plus envie de me battre, marmonna Adam. J'aimerais faire autre chose qu'utiliser la magie sans arrêt.

-Tu aimes bien ça, non ? s'étonna Vincent.

-Assez, mais quand même…

-De toute manière, le coupa Sally, nous n'avons pas le choix.

Le né-moldu fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. Il y avait une différence entre se préparer à… ce qui allait arriver, et passer son temps à agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens ! Il voulait une vie, une vraie, tant qu'il en avait encore la possibilité.

***

Thomas feuilletait son livre de Sortilèges, pensif. Cela faisait deux semaines, et Nakash n'était toujours pas réapparu. Peut-être avait-il menti, ou simplement abandonné. Le champion soupira longuement et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer.

Il avait compris qu'on l'avait sans aucun doute sabordé, mais cette idée le dérangeait toujours. Même s'il connaissait mal la plupart de ses adversaires, il aurait voulu croire en leur bonne foi, être certain qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien. Cet espoir s'amenuisait avec le temps et finirait par complètement disparaître.

-Tu rêvasses encore ? Si Stephen était là, il te bafferait !

Thomas se retourna vers Laure, stoïque. Si Stephen était là…

-D'ailleurs, je me demande où est passé cet abruti, ajouta la jolie blonde. On ne l'a plus vu depuis des mois.

-Il a dû rentrer en Angleterre, répondit obligeamment le jeune homme. Problèmes de famille.

-Dommage pour lui. Il a manqué certaines choses… croustillantes. Et je parie que s'il avait été là, il vous aurait empêché de me droguer comme des criminels !

-On s'est déjà excusé, grommela le champion. Et de toute manière tu vas bien, maintenant, non ?

-Les effets de cette potion durent deux semaines, confirma Laure. J'en ai assez jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Après, je crois que je vais avoir une petite discussion avec ma mère, et peut-être ma grand-mère, aussi.

-Tu crois qu'elles savaient ? s'étonna Thomas.

-Je ne crois pas, soupira la Gryffondor. C'est assez nouveau pour moi, et je n'ai jamais rien remarqué chez elles. Même quand elles se mettent en colère, elles ne font pas ce que vous m'avez décrit !

-C'est peut-être récessif…

-Peut-être.

Les deux amis restèrent silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives. Thomas songeait à Stephen, le meilleur ami qu'il ait jamais eu. Pendant cinq ans, ils s'étaient tout dits, tout avoués, sans aucun secret. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi était-il parti en ne lui laissant qu'une promesse de nouvelles non tenue ? Pourquoi McGonagall refusait-elle de lui dire quoi que ce soit ?

Que s'était-il passé ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda soudain Laure.

Le champion sursauta.

-De quoi ?

-Pendant l'épreuve, précisa la blonde. Tu n'as rien voulu dire à personne, à part que ton aide était un véritable boulet.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter, mentit le jeune homme. De toute manière, ce n'est pas si grave, il me reste la troisième épreuve pour assurer !

-Tu es passé de premier à cinquième, répliqua Laure. C'est l'Atlante qui est en tête, maintenant, juste avant la Chinoise.

-C'est pas si grave, relativisa Thomas. Je devrai juste faire attention.

-Mouais.

Pas convaincue, la Gryffondor se leva et s'en alla d'un pas tranquille. Le champion la regarda quelques secondes puis ferma son livre et cala sa tête entre ses bras, affalé sur la table. Il avait vraiment besoin de repos, mais la fin de l'année approchait, et la dernière épreuve, couplée aux examens, allait lui demander plus que de simples efforts.

Une rafale de vent venue de l'extérieur s'engouffra par la fenêtre et le fit frissonner. Une seconde plus tard, le jeune homme sentait une présence à côté de lui.

-Djinn, au rapport !

-Nakash ? s'étonna Thomas en relevant brusquement la tête.

L'intéressé hocha la tête. Il ressemblait toujours à un chat, mais sa taille avait diminué, frôlant le mètre cinquante. Il avait également troqué son veston rose contre un autre doré de meilleur goût et son pelage semblait plus clair.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je briserais ma promesse ! s'offusqua le félin en voyant sa surprise. Je ne suis pas n'importe qui !

Il plissa ses yeux de chat en mit ses pattes avant sur ses hanches. Le tableau était complètement irréaliste et arracha un sourire amusé au Serdaigle.

-Pas du tout, le rassura-t-il en secouant la tête. Vous avez trouvé ?

Il se sentait étrangement calme, presque détaché. Une sorte de bon pressentiment s'était insinué en lui, vestige de tout ce en quoi il croyait. Sur le moment, il était certain que le djinn n'avait rien trouvé, que tout ça n'avait été qu'un malheureux accident, qu'il pouvait tout oublier…

-Bien entendu ! répondit Nakash. Par contre, la réponse ne va pas te plaire.

L'espoir du champion se fissura comme un miroir.

-Senneri ? souffla-t-il, désespéré.

-Pire, rectifia le félin. Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu arriver, mais le sorcier qui a saboté ton parchemin pour qu'il s'enflamme, et c'est bien de ça qu'il s'agit, n'est autre que la directrice de Beauxbâtons.

Le Britannique ouvrit la bouche, incrédule. La directrice Floraison ? Comment était-ce possible… quelqu'un de si haut placé ? Elle n'aurait jamais pu !

-Vous en êtes sûr ?

-Certain, confirma le djinn. Mais il y a plus grave. Cette femme est accompagnée par un gamin beaucoup plus jeune que toi, et qui est soi-disant son fils. Je n'en crois évidemment pas un mot, et je suis certain que c'est lui qui tire les ficelles dans l'ombre.

-Tu parles de Nicolas ? s'étonna Thomas. C'est une sorte de voyant, mais… il n'a pas plus de douze ou treize ans, ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-Fais-moi confiance, c'est lui. Il est bien plus puissant qu'il en a l'air.

Le Serdaigle déglutit. S'il avait le coupable, il pouvait en parler à McGonagall. Jusqu'à présent, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il s'était passé mais, maintenant, il pouvait prendre Nakash comme témoin. De toute manière, le mensonge ne tenait jamais très longtemps face à la sorcellerie, et le sérum de vérité était devenu monnaie courante. Faire avouer Nicolas, ou même la directrice, serait simple et rapide.

-Très bien, dit-il après un moment de réflexion. Merci beaucoup, Nakash, je vais aller voir le professeur McGonagall.

-Tu vas vraiment les dénoncer ? sourit le chat en le regardant se lever. Je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la galerie menant au bâtiment principal.

-Le monde n'est pas rose, dit-il sans se retourner. Enfin, plus maintenant.

Le djinn plissa les yeux, mi-amusé, mi-ennuyé, et disparut comme un courant d'air.

***

-Saboté ?!

McGonagall et Harry Potter avaient crié le mot en même temps. La directrice avait bondi de sa chaise, le Survivant avait lâché son livre qui gisait désormais à ses pieds. Tous deux regardèrent fixement Thomas, comme attendant la chute de cette mauvaise blague, mais ce dernier ne cilla pas.

-Exactement, asséna-t-il en souriant malgré lui de son petit effet. Et je connais les coupables.

-Nous devons prévenir Amenemhat, déclara le professeur McGonagall. L'épreuve doit être recommencée, les coupables sanctionnés !

-Pourquoi nous prévenir si tard ? demanda Harry Potter, suspicieux. Deux semaines, c'est long.

-Je n'avais aucune preuve, expliqua le jeune homme. Et je n'étais même pas certain moi-même de ce qui était arrivé.

-Qui a bien pu faire ça ? soupira la directrice de Poudlard en se rasseyant.

Soudain, le Serdaigle hésita. Il prit conscience de ce qui allait se passer ; il allait dénoncer la directrice d'une des écoles de sorcellerie les plus connues et réputées au monde ! Etait-ce bien malin ? Il n'en était plus si sûr. Et tout ça pour son orgueil personnel, pour cette justice qu'il commençait à voir sous un autre jour…

-…La directrice de Beauxbâtons, lâcha-t-il à regrets.

C'était une mauvaise idée d'accuser quelqu'un d'aussi important, même si c'était justifié. McGonagall écarquilla les yeux. A côté d'elle, l'Elu haussa un sourcil, presque amusé.

-Enfin, pas vraiment, s'empressa de corriger le champion. D'après ce que je sais, elle obéit aux ordres de… d'un enfant, Nicolas Floraison. Son fils, un voyant… un peu… euh…

Il se tu, intrigué par l'expression à présent stupéfaite des deux adultes. Même Harry Potter, qui paraissait plutôt détendu quelques secondes auparavant, était à présent entièrement crispé. Ca, c'était vraiment bizarre. L'implication de Nicolas semblait avoir pour lui plus d'importance que celle de la directrice française !

-Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda finalement McGonagall d'une voix refroidie.

-Ce que j'ai dit, répondit Thomas, passablement surpris. Nicolas lui a dit de saboter mon parchemin, et elle l'a fait.

-Je vois…

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?

La directrice et le Survivant échangèrent un long regard qui inquiéta sensiblement le jeune homme.

-Rien, décréta McGonagall après quelques minutes. Rien du tout.

-Pardon ? s'étonna le Serdaigle.

-En as-tu parlé à quelqu'un ?

-Non, mais… Vous ne pouvez pas me demander de…

Thomas ne comprenait plus rien. Ce changement de comportement était inexplicable ! Etaient-ils eux aussi sous l'emprise de ce gosse ? Nicolas était-il si dangereux ? Non, ce n'était qu'un enfant. Spécial, mais pas dangereux…

-Je suis désolé, poursuivit la directrice de Poudlard, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire. Thomas, je t'en conjure, ne parle de cela à personne.

-J'ai été sabordé ! s'emporta le jeune homme. Ils ont triché, vous vous rendez compte ?! Ils devraient être punis !

-Calme-toi, dit Harry Potter en posant une main sur son épaule. Certaines choses sont bien plus compliquées que tu ne le penses. Je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens, mais le Tournoi n'est pas aussi important que ce qu'il va se passer.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda le champion. Que va-t-il se passer ?

-Rien qui ne te concerne, répliqua McGonagall en jetant un regard électrique au Survivant. Je suis désolé, Thomas, mais nous ne pouvons rien faire, et si tu répands cette rumeur de sabotage, nous la démentirons et te suspendrons. Compris ?

-Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! protesta le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas juste…

-La justice n'a rien à voir là-dedans, Thomas. Fais ce que je te dis.

-Je…

Le Serdaigle serra les dents et les poings, furieux, vexé, dégoûté. Il acquiesça lourdement et tourna les talons. Ses dernières illusions s'étaient envolées. Comment avait-il pu ignorer ce monde de tricherie dans lequel il vivait ? Même si l'honnêteté existait, il avait l'impression que le mensonge se cachait partout autour de lui.

***

Thomas abattit un poing rageur sur sa table de nuit. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire ! Pourquoi McGonagall et Harry Potter protégeaient-ils Nicolas ? Et quelle était cette chose si importante qu'ils avaient mentionné ? Ce gosse…

Une brise rafraîchissante souffla sur son visage, comme un souffle de paix intérieure. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Il devait se calmer.

-Ca n'a pas marché, hein ?

Le Serdaigle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Nakash, toujours sous la même forme, était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ses yeux dorés plongés dans ceux, bleus ciel, du champion anglais.

-Comment le savez-vous ? soupira ce dernier. Vous m'avez vu me ridiculiser devant le professeur McGonagall ?

Le chat ricana, descendit de son perchoir et lévita jusqu'à ce que sa face féline soit au niveau de celle de son interlocuteur.

-Tes problèmes sont bien plus compliqués qu'il n'y paraît, avoua-t-il après un moment. Ton destin m'a l'air assez amusant, Thomas Winchester. Tu peux me tutoyer.

-Pardon ? fit le sorcier en reculant d'un pas. Qu'est-ce que vous… qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le djinn fit la moue et se posa au sol en détournant son regard du Serdaigle.

-Disons que j'ai omis de te raconter certaines choses que j'avais apprises.

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

-Pas la peine de faire cette tête, siffla Nakash. Je savais juste que Nicolas était intouchable, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? s'écria le jeune homme. Tu m'as laissé m'humilier devant deux personnes que je respectais énormément ! Ca t'amuse, c'est ça ?

-Pas du tout ! s'offusqua le félin. Je suis ton allié, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et j'ai trop de choses à faire pour m'amuser de tous les humains que je croise. Je suis quelqu'un d'important, moi !

-Alors pourquoi ? répliqua le champion. Pour faire s'écrouler ma foi envers mon école et le professeur McGonagall ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Mon but n'est pas de te martyriser, pauvre ignare ! Est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser m'expliquer au lieu de m'accuser de tout ce qui te passe par la tête ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si le monde n'est pas tel que tu le concevais, alors arrête de t'acharner sur une des seules personnes en qui tu peux avoir confiance !

Thomas fusilla le djinn du regard. Il avait marqué un point, le jeune homme devait en convenir.

-Très bien, dit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. J'écoute.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Nakash en lâchant un soupir. Lors de mon investigation, j'ai effectivement découvert que Nicolas Floraison est lié à la directrice de Poudlard. Je crois qu'ils partagent un secret, mais ne me demande pas lequel. Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est parce que tu aurais quand même été la voir, je te connais.

-C'est vrai, concéda le Serdaigle en baissant la tête. Cette histoire est si étrange !...

-Je ne comprends pas tout moi-même, approuva le félin. Mais si tu veux espérer y comprendre quelque chose, interroge directement le gamin, c'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner.

-Je le ferai, confirma le jeune homme. Merci, et désolé pour tout.

Nakash haussa les épaules.

-Je te pardonne pour cette fois… cette affaire me passionne trop pour que j'abandonne tout comme ça !

Il éclata d'un rire étrange et inhumain puis disparut dans une légère brise. Thomas regarda ses mains pendant un long moment, plongé dans ses pensées. Trop de secrets et d'incertitudes. Trop d'explications sonnant faux. Il allait résoudre ces problèmes un par un, en commençant par le sabotage.

Nicolas allait devoir s'expliquer, qu'il le veuille ou non.

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite !**


	71. Chapitre 70 : De vraies vacances

...ENFIN !!

Je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait presque UN MOIS que j'avais rien posté... Oh, la honte ! Alors je me suis dit que j'allais bosser plus sérieusement, et j'ai terminé ce chapitre en utilisant mes nouvelles idées et en travaillant plus mes personnages (comme on me l'a dit). Le changement n'est peut-être pas super-visible, mais je fais de mon mieux. Désormais, vous aurez des dialogues plus riches, des descriptions plus nombreuses et le scénario partira moins en couille :)

Concernant ce dernier, justement, j'ai du mal à le mettre par écrit, mais je pense que j'ai fait l'essentiel, noté mes idées (vagues, parce qu'elles peuvent être modifiées à tout instant), et réaménagé mes persos. j'espère que tout ça va vous plaire :)

Bonne lecture !

**EDIT : je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les astérisques elliptiques ne s'affichent plus lorsque je sauvegarde le fichier, je les ai donc bazardées au profit de la ligne marrante ci-dessous. Désolé pour la gêne occasionnée au précédent chapitre ^^'**

**

* * *

Chapitre 70 :**

-Attends qu'il soit seul.

Thomas acquiesça et fit semblant de s'intéresser à son livre d'Astronomie, posé sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme faisait mine d'étudier sous le soleil, pour une fois clément, qui brillait au dessus du parc. Dix mètres plus loin, Nicolas discutait avec un élève égyptien, adossé à un palmier. Le voyant arborait un sourire amusé, mais le champion n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était à cause de ce que l'autre lui disait ou bien...

-Je crois qu'il sait que je l'espionne, murmura-t-il.

Nakash, transformé pour l'occasion en une fleur rose posée à côté de lui, remua ses pétales et secoua les feuilles de sa tige. Ce n'était pas très naturel, mais plus discret qu'un chat bipède et habillé. Un œil doré apparut au beau milieu du cœur de la fleur et se plissa, comme amusé.

-Il voit l'avenir, non ? Ca risque d'être amusant !

La voix sortait de nulle part vu que le végétal n'avait pas de bouche, et l'effet était assez surprenant.

-Ce n'est pas le but, répliqua Thomas sèchement et à voix basse.

-Détends-toi, ce n'est qu'en enfant, soupira le djinn. Et il n'a aucun pouvoir magique.

Le Britannique fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait peut-être aucun pouvoir, mais il était tout de même dangereux. S'il avait pu convaincre la directrice de Beaubâtons de lui obéir et McGonagall de le protéger… il ne devait pas être dépourvu de ressources.

-Là, fit soudain Nakash. L'Egyptien s'en va !

Effectivement, l'interlocuteur de Nicolas était en train de s'éloigner, et le Français le suivait du regard.

-Maintenant ou jamais, murmura la fleur.

Thomas acquiesça, la fourra dans sa poche et se leva. Il n'avait même pas fait trois pas que Nicolas se tournait vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le champion ne ralentit pas malgré son malaise et le rejoignit, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Bonjour, Thomas, le salua je jeune garçon. Allons discuter plus loin.

L'intéressé plissa les yeux, méfiant, mais hocha la tête et le suivit dans un coin désert du parc, loin des endroits fréquentés par les élèves des écoles réunies à la Nécropole. Nicolas, comme s'il avait toujours vécu là, se fraya un chemin dans un haut buisson mourant et déboucha dans une sorte d'alcôve située derrière un des bâtiments de l'école. Assez étonné, le Britannique regarda autour de lui. C'était assez étroit et sombre, mais de larges blocs de pierre, vestiges d'un ancien mur presque entièrement écroulé, pouvaient servir de siège.

-Voilà, sourit le Français en s'installant. Personne ne pourra nous entendre, ici. Assied-toi.

Le Serdaigle obéit et déposa Nakash à côté de lui. Nicolas jeta un regard amusé à la fleur rosée et reporta son attention sur le champion.

-J'ai demandé à Adèle, la directrice de Beauxbâtons, de saboter ton parchemin. Tu le sais déjà, alors que veux-tu ?

-Ca ne te fait rien d'avoir miné mes chances de victoire ? s'étonna Thomas. Ne me dis pas que c'était juste pour que je perde…

Le blondinet fit la moue.

-Ce n'était pas juste pour ça, mais ta défaite faisait partie de mes prévisions.

Le Britannique fronça les sourcils. La désinvolture avec laquelle le voyant avouait son crime était plus qu'irritante. Et cette excuse bidon… des prévisions ? L'avenir ne pouvait pas être aussi linéaire que ça !

-Ne te cache pas derrière tes soi-disant présages, s'énerva-t-il en se relevant.

-Ils sont bien réels, rétorqua Nicolas, plus calme. De toute manière, ce qui est fait est fait. Contrairement au futur, le passé ne peut pas être modifié, alors rassis-toi et demande-toi pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait.

-Parce qu'il y a une raison logique et pleine de bon sens et de bienveillance ? ironisa le champion.

-Je n'ai pas pris ces risques pour mon plaisir, répondit le Français en haussant les épaules.

-Bien sûr, c'était juste pour m'empêcher de gagner !

Le jeune garçon soupira et lança coup d'oeil exaspéré à son aîné. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard et croisa les bras. Ce gosse prenait tellement de grands airs… comme s'il n'était coupable de rien. Et cette façon de parler, tellement inhabituelle chez un gamin de cet âge...

-Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, dit finalement Nicolas en se levant à son tour. Mes raisons sont plus que valables. Tu ne peux pas les comprendre, mais je t'assure que mes actions sont toutes mûrement réfléchies.

-Essaie toujours de m'expliquer, répliqua Thomas, piqué au vif. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi stupide que tu le penses !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça… et de toute manière, cela ne te concerne pas !

Le Serdaigle laissa échapper un rire nerveux. C'était le bouquet !

-Pardon ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu réduis considérablement mes chances de gagner, mais ça ne me concerne pas ?

-Il y a des choses bien plus importantes que ce tournoi, argumenta Nicolas. Des choses plus graves, mais tu n'es pas concerné.

Le champion plissa les yeux. Des choses plus importantes… ? McGonagall et Harry Potter avaient également parlé de ça. Etait-ce la même chose ? Mais alors de quoi s'agissait-il ? Personne ne semblait au courant à part eux…

-Réfléchis, poursuivit le voyant dans un soupir. Je ne suis pas ton ennemi… que t'a apporté ta défaite ?

-Apporté ? répéta Thomas, surpris et calmé. Bah… rien, à part des soupçons envers presque tous les gens que je côtoie ici.

-Vraiment ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, pensif. Le doute pointait en lui. Il sentait que Nicolas voulait en venir quelque part, mais où ? Ce que sa défaite lui avait apporté ? Il avait compris que le monde n'était pas aussi juste qu'il le pensait, que beaucoup de ses adversaires n'étaient pas nécessairement animés de bonnes intentions…

Quelque chose remua dans sa poche, le faisant sursauter. Une seconde plus tard, un chat miniature en sortit, se posa à terre et commença à grandir, devenant presque aussi grand que le champion lui-même.

-Il parle de moi ! révéla Nakash en rajustant son veston, vert cette fois, et en s'installant plus confortablement. Pas vrai ?

-Trouvé, sourit Nicolas. Thomas, tu as compris ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils.

-Compris quoi ? Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

-Il est une question que tu te poses depuis longtemps, expliqua le blondinet. Tu as à présent l'occasion d'avoir ta réponse.

Il fallut une seconde au Serdaigle pour comprendre de quoi parlait le voyant. Ensuite, ce fut plus qu'une évidence. Il pâlit et se rassit, hébété.

-Stephen, murmura-t-il.

-Stephen ? répéta le djinn.

-Tu dois le retrouver, affirma Nicolas.

-Tu as fait tout ça juste pour que je puisse trouver Stephen ? s'étonna le Britannique.

-Certaines choses sont plus importantes que d'autres.

-Plus important que le tournoi ? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Stephen ?!

Le Français balaya ses questions d'un geste.

-Retrouve-le, c'est tout…

-Je ne comprends pas ! l'interrompit Thomas. Pourquoi tout ça ? Stephen n'est pas rentré chez lui, n'est-ce pas ? Et McGonagall… elle sait, comme Harry Potter ! Alors pourquoi dois-je le retrouver ? Pourquoi…

-Parce que je l'ai perdu ! s'emporta Nicolas en abattant son poing sur la pierre. Je ne le vois plus, ni lui, ni son futur ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu es le seul à pouvoir le retrouver !

Sur ce, il se leva et partit comme une flèche dans les buissons, laissant le champion et le djinn seuls et éberlués. Enfin, surtout le jeune homme. Nakash se remit très vite, demanda l'assentiment de son maître provisoire et partit à la recherche du disparu.

* * *

-Les vacances approchent.

-Ouais.

Silence. Adam lâcha un soupir et tourna la page de son livre de Potions. A côté de lui, Vincent rêvassait, accoudé à la table de la salle commune, vide et silencieuse.

-Tu restes, hein ? dit-il après quelques secondes.

-Mmh… oui, répondit le né-moldu en fronçant les sourcils.

Techniquement, le philtre de colère était prévu pour le cours suivant, mais il ne le trouvait pas dans l'index de son manuel. Peut-être existait-il sous un autre nom, comme potion de fureur ou philtre d'énervement… les sorciers étaient si compliqués !

-Moi aussi, fit Vincent en se tournant vers la fenêtre. Tous les autres rentrent chez eux.

-Ah, bon.

-On pourra s'entraîner…

Adam soupira longuement.

-Sans moi, dit-il en refermant son livre. Les vacances sont faites pour se re-po-ser.

Son ami haussa un sourcil, surpris.

-Tu comptes vraiment ne rien faire ?

-Bien sûr ! Je passe mes weekends à lancer des sorts dans tous les sens… j'en ai un peu marre, quoi.

-Tu sais bien qu'on a pas le choix ! Avec ce qui… va arriver, tu es obligé de te perfectionner.

Le né-moldu se leva. Il en avait assez de cette conversation et ne voulait surtout pas se disputer avec Vincent.

-Je fais ce que je veux, lâcha-t-il avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Bonne nuit !

Il monta rapidement au dortoir, réprimant un sourire en imaginant la tête que devait faire le sang-pur après son départ. Et vu l'excuse bidon qu'il avait donnée… !

* * *

Et les vacances arrivèrent. Le printemps était désormais bien ancré à Poudlard, faisant fleurir les arbres du par cet apportant une douce chaleur annonciatrice d'un été assez chaud. Adam s'en tint à sa décision et délaissa ses séances d'entraînement au profit de journées entières avachi sur la berge fleurie de l'immense lac, toujours aussi noir, qui bordait le château.

Vincent rageait, ce qui amusa Zack, toujours enclin à rire. Sally, d'abord irritée par le comportement du bouclier, ne tarda pas à l'imiter et prit de réelles vacances. Tous les quatre flânèrent donc pendant près d'une semaine, certains moins enthousiastes que d'autres. De leur côté, Edmund et Aymeric étaient rentrés chez eux pour Pâques.

-Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas si mal, concéda Vincent vers le milieu de la semaine. Mais je continue à croire que nous aurions dû profiter de ces vacances pour nous entraîner.

-Profite du soleil, répliqua Adam. On s'entraînera quand il pleuvra.

Tout en disant cela, il espéra intérieurement qu'un anti-cyclone se pose indéfiniment au-dessus d'eux. Ca, ce serait la belle vie. Il pourrait passer tout son temps libre dans l'herbe, à regarder l'étendue d'eau insondable et mystérieuse, comme ce jour-là. Une belle vie, ouais…

-Je suis d'accord, renchérit Zack. On a besoin de détente, pas seulement d'entraînement.

-Mais on a rien fait cette semaine, protesta le sang-pur. Ca ne vous ennuie pas plus que ça ?

-Nan, répondirent en chœur les trois autres.

-En fait, c'est vraiment génial, ajouta Sally et levant les yeux de son bouquin. J'essaie de terminer ce livre depuis des semaines, mais je n'ai jamais le temps de le lire !

-Voilà ! s'écria Adam, triomphant. On a besoin de temps pour nous, tu comprends ?

Vincent soupira et hocha la tête.

-D'accord, mais… Bientôt, ce seront les examens, et après, les grandes vacances. On ne pourra pas s'entraîner avant la rentrée scolaire, ça ne vous fait pas peur ? Et si quelque chose arrivait d'ici là ?

-Ca ne va pas arriver en un coup, dit Sally en haussa les épaules. Il y a toujours des signes précurseurs. Pour l'instant, on a que quelques rumeurs sur des activités suspectes en Amérique… même si ça a un rapport, ce n'est pas encore une déclaration de guerre.

-Il se passe des choses en Amérique ? s'étonna le né-moldu. Depuis quand ?

Ses amis lui lancèrent des regards surpris et blasés.

-Tu ne lis pas le journal ? s'étonna Zack. Ils parlent de véritables sacrifices moldus dans certains états…

-C'est horrible ! grimaça Adam. Et tu dis ça comme ça ?

-C'est triste, mais ça ne me concerne pas personnellement, répondit le rouquin. Ne me dis pas que tu pleures à chaque fois qu'il y a une guerre entre moldus !

-Bah, non…

-Voilà, c'est la même chose.

-Je comprends… je crois.

Le Serdaigle plissa les yeux, pensif. Des sorciers qui tuaient des moldus… pourquoi trouvait-il ça plus grave que des moldus s'entretuant ? C'était pourtant moins pire, et à plus petite échelle, sans aucun doute. Néanmoins… il ressentait quelque chose, comme si on piquait son cœur avec une aiguille.

-Peut-être que je m'inquiète trop, admit Vincent, changeant à nouveau de sujet. Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir ! Vous avez l'air tellement… détachés par rapport à vos prophéties.

-C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, marmonna Zack.

Adam et Sally se regardèrent. Le né-moldu fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi il ne s'en faisait pas plus que ça. Il envoya une mimique interrogative à son amie, qui répondit par un haussement d'épaules significatif.

-On sait pas, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-En fait, comme on est en plein dedans… commença le né-moldu.

-…on a l'impression que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, termina la Gryffondor.

-Là, vous faites peur, grimaça Zack. Vous êtes télépathes, ou quoi ?

-On pense juste la même chose, le contredit sa cousine. Pas vrai ?

Adam hocha la tête en souriant.

-On se comprend, quoi, expliqua-t-il. On est dedans jusqu'au coup, alors on ne se prend pas trop la tête avec.

-Vous devriez, le sermonna Vincent. C'est pas juste votre avenir qui est en jeu !

-On fait juste ce qu'on peut, répliqua le né-moldu. On s'est entraîné ces dernières semaines, et on s'est amélioré, alors maintenant… on se repose.

-Cette histoire est sérieuse, poursuivit Sally, mais si on stresse trop, ce sera encore pire !

Le sang-pur soupira à nouveau et s'avoua vaincu. L'épée et le bouclier firent un tope-la puis éclatèrent de rire, bientôt rejoints par leurs amis.

C'était vraiment de bonnes vacances, annonciatrices de temps un peu plus mouvementés. De plus, la rentrée n'était pas loin, tout comme les examens et les grandes vacances. Adam s'arrêta de rire et regarda dans le vague. C'était stupide, mais il commençait déjà à appréhender les retrouvailles avec ses parents car, cette fois, Aymeric ne serait sûrement pas là pour adoucir l'ambiance.

* * *

Le lapin se resservit et prit ses couverts. Il éclata de rire à une blague de la belette puis se gratta l'oreille et partit faire du ski. Le colvert acquiesça à un commentaire de la loutre et vida son verre de coca-framboise. A sa gauche, la poule hurlait sur ses poussins insupportables. Quelques secondes plus tard, le serpent annonça sa mue et se retira dans sa chambre, suivi par la loutre qui avait envie d'un petit plongeon dans sa rivière personnelle. Le colvert débarrassa la table puis la jeta aux ordures, avant de s'en aller dans la cuisine. La belette soupira et disparut dans le plancher.

Seuls restaient la poule et ses poussins, qui ne tardèrent pas à quitter la pièce, et Adam, qui n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

Il n'eut plus vraiment le loisir d'y penser lorsqu'il se retrouva affublé d'une épée rose en plastique et d'un bouclier bleu bizarrement semblable au couvercle d'une poubelle. Cinq silhouettes sombres apparurent devant lui, prêtes au combat.

En même temps, une petite voix lui criait de combler ses brèches, et une autre de danser la polka.

Il dansa.

* * *

Adam ouvrit les yeux, pâteux, et se redressa dans son lit.

-Quel rêve, marmonna-t-il en essayant de se le remémorer. J'ai envie de devenir végétarien…

Il regarda autour de lui en bâillant. Le dortoir était vide, il était le dernier levé. Pas étonnant, le soleil brillait déjà haut dans le ciel. L'heure du déjeuner devait déjà être passée. Le né-moldu soupira en pensant à son estomac vide, et condamné à le rester jusqu'à midi, puis se leva et partit dans la salle de bain.

Le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un garçon banal aux cheveux en désordre et aux yeux marron cernés. Il avait également l'élégante marque de son drap sur la joue gauche. Adam se lava le visage à l'eau froide pour se réveiller et effacer toutes ces marques, puis s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle était complètement vide.

Le Serdaigle regarda la pièce et, pendant une seconde, se demanda si quelqu'un de sa maison savait danser la polka. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte que la question était stupide et n'attendait aucune réponse.

-Et voilà, je débloque, soupira-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Tout va de mieux en mieux.

-Réveil difficile ? se moqua Royal en le voyant sortir.

-Ca se voit tant que ça ? soupira à nouveau le garçon.

-Il est onze heures passées, l'informa obligeamment le tableau.

Adam regarda sa montre puis jura et s'éloigna d'un pas rapide en ignorant les remarques acerbes du portrait. Onze heures… ! Comment avait-il pu dormir autant ? C'était presque l'heure du dîner. Il traça littéralement dans les couloirs, direction la sortie, et finit par bousculer une fille qui passait en sens inverse.

-Désolé ! s'excusa-t-il en s'arrêtant. Ca va ?

La bousculée acquiesça. Le né-moldu le dévisagea un instant puis fronça les sourcils.

-On se connaît ? lui demanda-t-il.

La fille secoua ses boucles brunes sans le lâcher du regard.

-Non…

-T'es sûr ? renchérit le Serdaigle. J'ai l'impression…

Peut-être ses yeux marron, si semblables aux siens ? Non, ce n'était pas ça.

-En quelle année es-tu ? continua-t-il.

-En première, répondit la fille en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Cette mimique…

-Quelle Maison ?

-Pousouffle.

-C'est bizarre, j'ai vraiment l'impression de te connaître.

La brune sourit pour la première fois et s'adossa au mur. Elle était vraiment mince, à la limite de la maigreur.

-Je fais souvent cette impression.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Carey.

Carey… il connaissait Carey, mais comment ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, puis la Poufsouffle se redressa.

-Désolée mais je dois y aller.

Adam acquiesça mollement, toujours pensif. Carey s'éloigna rapidement et en silence, le laissant face à ses réflexions. Comment pouvait-il la connaître ? Il n'avait pas pu la remarquer, elle était d'un physique très banal. Un peu comme lui, en fait. Oui, ils se ressemblaient.

* * *

Carey porta la main à son cœur. Encore cette douleur… d'où venait-elle ? Elle avait du mal à respirer, comme si elle se noyait. La jeune fille se laissa aller contre le mur et reprit lentement son souffle. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le couloir d'où elle venait.

Le garçon s'en allait. Il était en troisième année, elle le savait, et il avait la tête pleine de questions et de pensées.

-Adam… Walker… murmura-t-elle.

Elle connaissait son nom, sans savoir comment. Elle avait un lien avec lui, ça elle le savait. Elle aurait presque pu le toucher tellement il était présent et évident à ses yeux. Par contre, elle ne pouvait comprendre l'effarement du troisième année. Pourquoi avait-il paru si choqué en lui parlant ?

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, le prochain chapitre aussi tôt que mon esprit fatigué le puisse :)**


	72. Chapitre 71 : Pelotte d'intrigues

Je reprends doucement un rythme hebdomadaire, pour votre plus grand plaisir (enfin, j'imagine, sinon vous liriez pas :p). L'histoire avance doucement, et je me rends compte que ça devient compliqué au niveau de toutes les différentes intrigues et des nombreux personnages (ça, on m'en a déjà fait la remarque). Je vais essayer d'éclaircir tout ça du mieux que je peux !

j'ai aussi remarqué que les problèmes de passages entre les différents narrateurs avaient disparu dans toute la fic ! Je m'excuse donc auprès des anciens et nouveaux lecteurs, et je promets de corriger ça lorsque j'aurai beaucoup de temps libre (vers fin juin, je peux pas faire mieux -___-). EN même temps, je corrigerai, pour la première fois, les fautes d'orthographe et les incohérences glissées dans mes chapitres xD

Voilà, bonne lecture !

**

* * *

Chapitre 71 :**

Thomas tapotait l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'une main distraite, plongé dans ses pensées. Son ultimatum touchait à sa fin, mais avait-il réellement servi à quelque chose ? Le jeune homme en doutait, mais c'était son dernier espoir.

Une semaine et demi plus tôt, juste avant les vacances, il avait déboulé dans le bureau de sa directrice et raconté toute la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Nicolas. La vieille sorcière n'avait pas réagit, malgré toutes les révélations qu'il lui avait faites. Elle avait à peine haussé un sourcil en apprenant l'existence de Nakash et de sa promesse. Devant ce manque de réaction, le champion s'était un peu énervé et avait posé son ultimatum. Il reviendrait dans une semaine pour savoir si elle était prête à tout lui expliquer et à l'aider, où alors il se débrouillerait seul.

Surréaliste, un élève qui parlait comme ça à sa directrice. C'était stupide, il avait agi impulsivement, comme un gamin, comme avec Laure. Stephen, lui, aurait échafaudé un plan pour que tout soit à son avantage.

* * *

Quatre heures de l'après-midi. Thomas se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de McGonagall, le cœur battant. La pièce se trouvait au premier étage du bâtiment principal du domaine scolaire de la Nécropole, dans un couloir regroupant les bureaux de tous les directeurs des écoles participantes. Le Serdaigle regarda les noms gravés sur des plaques dorées et accrochées aux portes tout en ralentissant considérablement son allure.

-Adèle Floraison, murmura-t-il en s'arrêtant devant le bureau de la directrice française.

Elle avait saboté son parchemin, miné ses chances de gagner le tournoi. Elle, une des plus puissantes sorcières de son pays, avait obéi à un gamin sous prétexte qu'il pouvait voir quelques possibilités futures. C'était risible.

Thomas se remit en marche jusqu'au bureau de McGonagall. Il frappa et entra. La directrice était assise à son bureau, mains croisées, et le regarda avec lassitude.

-Thomas… soupira-t-elle.

Son attitude irrita l'intéressé qui referma la porte et s'y adossa.

-Alors, demanda-t-il en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Qu'avez-vous décidé ?

La sorcière secoua la tête.

-Rien.

Le jeune homme hocha doucement la tête, dégoûté. Il avait respecté cette femme pendant des années, et elle se montrait à présent lâche et étonnement passive face à ce qui arrivait à Stephen. Comment était-ce possible ?

-Stephen est un de vos élèves, lâcha-t-il en dernier recours. Vous ne pouvez pas l'abandonner comme ça…

-Stephen a dix-sept ans et a passé ses ASPICs avec succès… il n'est plus élève à Poudlard.

Le champion écarquilla les yeux. Alors ça, c'était du grand n'importe quoi.

-Ses ASPICs… Vous avez falsifié des documents officiels ? s'écria-t-il, incrédule. C'est contre la loi ! Le ministère…

-…n'a rien à voir là-dedans ! le coupa la directrice.

Thomas ouvrit de grands yeux, encore plus effaré. C'était de pire en pire.

-Vous cachez ça au Ministère ? balbutia-t-il.

-Cela ne le concerne pas, et toi non plus.

-Il pourrait nous aider !

-Non !

McGonagall se leva brusquement, apparemment à bout de patience. Malgré toute sa colère, le champion ne put s'empêcher de frémir et aurait bien reculé d'une dizaine de mètres s'il avait pu.

-Le Ministère ne nous aidera pas. Au mieux, il nous mettra des bâtons dans les roues.

-Je… S'il est capable de sauver Stephen, je n'hésiterai pas à y aller !

Le Serdaigle sortit du bureau sans laisser à sa directrice le loisir de lui répondre. Hélas, il tomba nez à nez avec Harry Potter, une des dernières personnes qu'il voulait voir en ce moment même. Le Survivant posa une main sur son épaule et sourit légèrement.

-Marchons un peu, lui proposa-t-il.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yuex une seconde, épuisée. Elle qui avait cru en avoir fini avec toutes ces vieilles histoires… elle était à nouveau plongée dedans jusqu'au coup. Même le contexte n'avait pas changé ! Enfin presque…

-Vous avez bien fait, murmura une voix dans son dos.

La sorcière se tourna vers Nicolas, auparavant caché dans une petite pièce adjacente. L'oracle souriait, mai d'un sourire de façade, inconsciemment, comme par réflexe.

-J'espère que vous êtes sûr de vous, répondit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Thomas est un de mes meilleurs éléments, en plus d'être un garçon honnête et respectable… jusqu'où cela va-t-il le mener ?

-Je n'en sais rien, soupira Nicolas. Quelqu'un, quelque part, essaie de se jouer de moi.

Il s'interrompit, les yeux dans le vague, puis secoua la tête.

-…Je ne l'avais pas prévu.

* * *

-Tu vois, Thomas… le ministère est ainsi fait qu'il n'aime pas ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. C'est assez difficile à comprendre pour quelqu'un qui a grandi chez des moldus comme toi et moi, mais la magie est étroitement surveillée dans notre pays.

-Je sais tout ça, soupira le jeune homme en s'arrêtant. Mais le ministère à les relations et les moyens pour nous aider à retrouver Stephen. Pourquoi les refuser ?

Harry fit la moue, ennuyé, et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-C'est horrible à dire, mais Stephen n'est pas le plus important, avoua-t-il finalement. S'il découvre ce qui se passe, le ministère l'étouffera, comme lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Il n'a rien appris de ses erreurs, malgré tous nos efforts...

-C'est si grave que ça ? souffla le champion.

-Plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, confirma l'Elu. Le professeur McGonagall fait son possible de son côté, même si elle n'en a pas l'air, et elle ne peut s'occuper de ton ami.

-J'ai du mal à le croire…

-Libre à toi. Mais dans tous les cas, garde ça pour toi.

Le Serdaigle eut un petit rire ironique.

-Allons bon, vous avez confiance en moi ? Si ça peut aider Stephen, je suis prêt à vous dénoncer aux autorités.

-On verra bien.

Harry secoua la tête, blasé, et fit demi-tour, laissant Thomas seul au milieu du couloir. Le jeune homme resta sur place un moment. C'était trop incohérent. On ne voulait rien lui dire, mais, à côté de ça, on lui demandait de garder le secret. Ils avaient confiance en lui mais refusaient de lui dire la vérité.

* * *

C'était contradictoire. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Et Nakash qui ne revenait toujours pas…

Harry Potter tourna au bout du couloir et se retrouva nez à nez avec Nicolas Floraison. Il sursauta puis soupira et fronça les sourcils, agacé.

-Pourquoi tiens-tu à ce que je lui dise autant de choses ? grommela-t-il.

-Il le faut, répondit simplement le Français.

-Et s'il prévient le ministère… ?

L'oracle contourna le Survivant, se dirigeant vers les marches menant au rez-de-chaussée. Harry le suivit du regard, attendant patiemment une réponse qui ne viendrait peut-être pas.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il le fera, dit finalement Nicolas avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

L'Elu attendit quelques secondes puis reprit également son chemin, pensif.

* * *

-La duplication d'organismes vivant est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît ! Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de créer une copie de l'animal tel que vous le voyez. Pour qu'il puisse vivre plus d'une dizaine de minutes, vous devez en connaître l'anatomie et pouvoir la visualiser pendant le sortilège. Prenez ce lapin, par exemple.

Le professeur Awis sortit un gros lapin blanc d'une cage et le posa devant lui. Il saisit ensuite sa baguette et engloba le rongeur d'un large geste de la main.

-Duplicatem !

Le lapin vibra, puis s'étira dans un bruit de ballon qui gonfle. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes, il y eu un pop sonore et il se sépara en deux. La moitié de la classe eut la même grimace de dégoût.

-Dégueu… marmonna Adam en se penchant pour mieux voir. Il est tout…

-Flasque ? proposa Zack. Mou ? Invertébré ?

-Y a pas que les vertèbres qui lui manquent, je crois, intervint Sally.

Les deux Gryffondor étaient assis devant le né-moldu qui acquiesça à la remarque de son amie avant de jeter un regard inquiet à la place vide à côté de lui. Vincent avait eu un coup de fatigue le matin même et se reposait à l'infirmerie. C'était loin d'être grave ou extraordinaire, mais Adam ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Son attention fut attirée par le professeur qui expliquait calmement pourquoi ça n'avait pas marché.

-N'étant pas un spécialiste de l'anatomie lapine, je n'ai pas pu reproduire parfaitement cette pauvre bête… Si nous la découpions maintenant, vous verriez qu'elle est entièrement faite de chair, sans muscle ni os. Ce qui veut évidemment dire que l'animal est incapable de survivre.

Il fit disparaître le cadavre d'un mouvement de baguette et s'assit sur son bureau, posant le lapin initial sur ses genoux.

-Si vous essayiez ce sort, là, tout de suite, dit-il en caressant l'animal, votre résultat serait cependant plus abouti que le mien. J'ai légèrement exagéré pour vous montrer qu'il vous faut une bonne connaissance de la constitution de ce que vous désirer dupliquer. Mais rassurez-vous ! Si vous tentez ce sort sur, disons, une souris, votre subconscient interviendra et votre copie se retrouvera avec un squelette, des muscles, des veines, etc…

Adam regarda son livre, se demandant si Liliane, qui squattait son inconscient depuis quelques temps déjà, connaissait l'intérieur d'un lapin. Vu l'époque à laquelle elle avait vécu, peut-être s'était-elle amusée à dépecer ces bestioles avant de les mettre dans une marmite… Evidemment, elle ne risquait pas de lui répondre, la Serdaigle ayant l'impression qu'elle lui faisait encore la tête pour ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt.

-…Adam, vous êtes avec nous ?

Le né-moldu sursauta et leva la tête, croisant le regard amusé de l'Animagus. Comme un seul homme, l'entièreté de la classe se tourna vers lui. Sally avait l'air inquiète et Zack follement amusé.

-Vous n'écoutiez pas, le sermonna le professeur.

-Bien sûr que si ! répliqua le Serdaigle, par pur esprit de contradiction.

Le jeune homme sourit un peu plus largement et serra son lapin contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de dire, alors ?

Adam grimaça. Il n'en savait rien du tout, lui ! Et tous ces gens qui le regardaient… Oh, la honte ! Il s'apprêta à répondre un truc spirituel quand il entendit une voix semblable à la sienne.

-…Qu'un animal dupliqué par un sorcier n'ayant pas les connaissances nécessaires en son anatomie risque de présenter de nombreux handicaps, menant parfois jusqu'à la mort.

Silence. L'Animagus haussa un sourcil, déstabilisé.

-Euh… oui, c'est exact.

Le né-moldu cacha son propre étonnement et se replongea rapidement dans son bouquin, laissant le professeur finir son cours.

-Cette fois, on est quitte, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de la nourrice.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit un sourire lui venir aux lèvres. Sauf que ce n'était pas le sien.

* * *

-Tu lui as littéralement cloué le bec ! s'écria Zack, admiratif.

Adam haussa les épaules et jeta un regard derrière lui. Le professeur Awis était resté en classe pour ranger ce qu'il avait apporté. Le né-moldu sentit une boule se nouer au niveau de son estomac.

-Il avait raison, dit-il en s'arrêtait. Je n'écoutais pas, je devrais aller m'excuser.

-Tu rigoles ? lui demanda le rouquin, incrédule.

-C'est pas la mort, renchérit Sally. Il s'en remettra.

Elle eut un sourire bizarre.

-Depuis quand est-ce que t'es aussi prévenant, toi ? ajouta-t-elle en riant.

-Je suis pas prévenant, la contredit le Serdaigle. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai répondu, mais liliane… j'ai l'impression d'être un imposteur.

-Pour une phrase, on va pas en faire toute une histoire, soupira Zack.

-Elle te râle plus dessus ? s'étonna sa cousine. Je croyais qu'elle ne donnait plus signe de vie.

Adam haussa les épaules. Le trio arriva à un croisement très fréquenté et s'arrêta.

-Bon, j'ai Etude des Runes, soupira le né-moldu. Et vous ?

-Potion, répondit Sally en rajustant la lanière de son sac. T'as quoi cet après-midi ?

Le Serdaigle ouvrit son sac et en sortit son horaire. Il le parcourut rapidement des yeux, pestant intérieurement contre les réguliers changements de place de ses heures de cours. Contrairement à l'année précédente, il n'avait pas de planning fixe pour l'année, vu que certaines matières étaient au choix. Il recevait son horaire en chaque début de semaine et même s'ils étaient tous assez semblables, certains détails changeaient et l'embrouillaient.

-J'ai Bestioles Magiques, puis une heure de Sortilèges.

-On sera ensemble pour le premier, sourit la Gryffondor. A tantôt !

-Ouais…

Les deux cousins s'éloignèrent rapidement vers le hall. Adam les regarda partir puis se rendit bon gré mal gré à son cours runique, toujours aussi passionnant qu'en septembre. Enfin, il exagérait… au moins, il avait appris l'alphabet runique, et était capable de traduire des phrases du type sujet-verbe-complément. La grande classe, quoi.

* * *

Les jours se succédaient dans une routine a priori inébranlable. Le coup de fatigue de Vincent s'estompa vite, et il revint rapidement en cours, frais et dispo. Les entraînements avaient repris, mais étaient moins contraignants et réguliers, au plus grand bonheur d'un Adam paresseux, qui soutenait qu'il était idiot de s'entraîner lorsqu'il faisait si beau dehors.

Les vacances étaient déjà loin derrière lui, et si les examens à venir ne l'inquiétaient pas vraiment, son retour chez lui le stressait considérablement.

-J'veux pas rentrer… ! se lamenta-t-il vers la fin du mois d'avril, affalé sur une des tables de la Grande Salle. Aymeric, t'as pas envie de revenir chez moi ?

-Tu devrais régler ça avec tes parents, répondit l'intéressé en triturant les manches de son pull. C'est une mauvaise idée de repousser ça avec une excuse comme… moi !

Le né-moldu se redressa et regarda le Serpentard dans les yeux, faussement triste.

-Mais tu es la meilleure excuse que j'ai jamais trouvé de ma vie ! s'exclama-t-il.

-C'est un compliment ?

-Bien sûr !

Le sang-pur fit la moue.

-Si tu y tiens vraiment… mais juste pour une semaine ou deux ! J'ai envie de passer du temps avec ma famille…

-Merci, tu me sauves la vie ! Vincent, ça te dit de venir pour le reste des vacances ?

Le blond lui lança un regard blasé.

-Tu exagères un peu, là…

-Pas qu'un peu ! intervint Sally en levant les yeux d'un livre volumineux. Adam, parle à tes parents !

Le Serdaigle s'accouda à la table et se tourna vers son amie.

-Ils pensent déjà que je suis dingue, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai pas vraiment envie que ça empire.

-Tu es un sorcier, pas un malade mental, répliqua la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pour certains, ça revient au même, intervint Zack.

Devant leur manque de réactions, il précisa :

-C'était une blague !

-Ah, bon ? ironisa Adam. Moi, je suis plutôt d'accord.

-Ne change pas de sujet, le coupa Sally. Franchement, règle cette histoire avec tes parents, ça se passera mieux que tu ne le crois.

Le né-moldu fit la moue et soupira, ennuyé. Ca ne marcherait pas, il en était certain. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi simple, et une discussion d'arrangeait pas tout ! Et sûrement pas le fossé qui s'agrandissait d'années en années entre lui, le sorcier, et ses parents, les moldus.

* * *

-…Salut.

Adam sursauta et se retourna. Il reconnut Carey, la Poufsouffle tellement étrange qu'il avait rencontrée pendant les vacances. Elle avait les même boucles brunes, les même yeux marron, le même air effacé.

-Salut, répondit-il platement.

La jeune fille sourit et continua son chemin. Le né-moldu eut soudainement envie de la suivre mais se retint et se contenta de la fixer jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au détour d'un couloir. Elle était décidément très étrange…

Pourquoi se sentait-il irrésistiblement attiré par cette fille ? C'était vraiment bizarre, il avait l'impression d'être un trombone face à un aimant surpuissant.

* * *

-Dis, Ed, tu connais une fille qui s'appelle Carey ?

Le Poufsouffle leva les yeux de son manuel et jeta un regard surpris au Serdaigle. Ce dernier triturait sa baguette, la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Il était trop distrait pour s'exercer aux nouveaux sortilèges qu'ils étaient censés apprendre. Heureusement, le bruit et l'agitation ambiante détournait l'attention du professeur Flitwick, trop occupé à expliquer un sort en particulier à une élève un peu perdue.

-Elle est en première année, précisa Adam. Et dans ta Maison.

-Ca me dit quelque chose, répondit le brun en s'accoudant au bureau. Pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas trop, soupira le né-moldu. Je l'ai rencontrée et… j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis des plombes.

-Ca m'étonnerait. D'après ce que je sais, ses deux parents sont des sorciers.

Adam acquiesça et baissa la tête, songeur.

-N'empêche… je suis sûr de la connaître…

Edmund ne répondit rien et regarda son ami en silence, pensif lui aussi.

* * *

_"De l'air ! Mais qu'est-ce que…"_


	73. Chapitre 72 : Le temps passe

**Shinakun : **_In facts, _j'ai écris l'autre fic pour déverser mes idées impossibles à insérer dans cette fic... Maintenant, je me remets à celle-ci en attendant la prochaine vague pour Lucas de SDA :p

Donc voilà, le septante-deuxième chapitre est lancé, n'hésitez pas à pointer du doigts les irrégularité ; vu l'espace entre ce chapitre et le dernier posté, j'ai pu faire quelques fautes stupides !

**

* * *

Chapitre 72 :**

-Aquilae !

Thomas leva son bras et concentra toute sa volonté dans sa baguette. Une longue seconde plus tard, un buste d'aigle, formé de centaines de petites fibres d'énergie bleue, en sortit, suivi par deux ailes qui commencèrent à battre, comme s'il essayait de se dérober. Le reste de l'animal se forma lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère de son lien avec la baguette. Le champion sentit comme un contrecoup et recula de quelques pas, sans pour autant perdre le contrôle de son sort. Il dirigea le rapace dans la pièce en grimaçant, luttant pour le maintenir tel quel.

-C'est bien ! le félicita Laure, à côté de lui. N'essaie pas de diriger son corps, dis-lui juste quelle direction prendre, tu économiseras ton énergie.

Le Serdaigle hocha la tête et se détendit. Il visualisa sa magie, la voyant comme des centaines de fils le reliant à l'aigle royal. Il les coupa un à un, n'en gardant que quelques uns. Ensuite, il envoya ses instructions par vague, exigeant telle direction, tel mouvement, etc.

-…Plus simple, lâcha-t-il sans quitter le sortilège des yeux. Mais épuisant.

-Relâche la pression, lui conseilla la Gryffondor.

-Veux bien, mais ça va…

Thomas sentit l'oiseau lui échapper et jura. Le rapace fonça droit dans un mur et explosa, laissant un trou noirci comme seul souvenir.

-Raté, soupira le champion.

-Tu t'améliore, le contredit Laure. Il te faut juste encore de l'entraînement.

-La prochaine épreuve est pour bientôt, grommela-t-il. J'y arriverai pas à temps.

La jolie blonde leva les yeux au ciel mais ne rétorqua rien. De son côté, Karen réparait consciencieusement le mur, attentive aux moindres détails, pendant qu'Oliver et Lance commentaient le sort de leur camarade. Et Adrien…

-A mon tour ! s'écria-t-il en s'avançant.

…Etait prêt à tout pour impressionner la Gryffondor qui, apparemment totalement aveugle, ne remarquait même pas qu'il avait flashé sur elle. Cet état de fait amusait grandement Thomas, prêt à tout pour éviter de penser à certaines choses.

Mai avançait, envers et contre tout. La troisième épreuve s'annonçait, et les bruits les plus fous courraient dans les couloirs. On parlait de confrontations avec une armée de serviteurs enterrés dans le tombeau d'un ancien pharaon, ou bien d'un labyrinthe creusé par des fourmis géantes chercheuses d'or, ou encore de la recherche d'un objet dans le désert. Bref, tout était possible.

Thomas prêta attention aux premières rumeurs, puis laissa couler et entreprit de se détendre. Il avait complètement échoué la seconde épreuve, mais avait remporté la première. Il était donc en cinquième position, derrière Feng, Senneri, Olivier et Neil. Ce dernier avait surpris à peu près tout le monde en arrivant troisième lors de la seconde épreuve, se hissant ainsi dans le classement.

Pour combattre tous ses adversaires, le Britannique devait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Ses entraînements se firent plus intensifs, et ses études plus appliquées. Il finit même par oublier ses problèmes personnels, ne pensant qu'à la fin du tournoi.

Il ne voulait pas perdre.

* * *

Adam se retourna dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et gigotait depuis bientôt deux heures. Il avait à nouveau croisé Carey dans la journée et n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de la connaître ? Il ressassait ces questions sans cesse, et ne trouvait aucune réponse. Finalement, le né-moldu se redressa et poussa un long soupir.

-Lumos, murmura-t-il.

Sa baguette, posée sur la table de nuit, s'éclaira doucement, de sa familière couleur blanche aux reflets verts. Le garçon avait appris quelques semaines plus tôt que ce sort était un des seuls utilisables sans contact avec sa baguette, bien qu'il ait une portée limitée à celle-ci. Pour le lancer, il suffisait d'être assez lié avec elle.

Comme si elle était vivante.

Adam saisit sa baguette, se leva et sortit discrètement du dortoir. Il descendit dans la salle commune et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre entrouverte. La nuit était fraîche et agréable, propice à la réflexion.

-Tu ne dors pas ?

Le Serdaigle ferma les yeux, blasé. La réflexion serait pour une autre fois. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à Léo. Le fantôme s'installa contre le mur. Enfin, il fit comme s'il était contre le mur, vu qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y appuyer réellement.

-Je m'ennuie, déclara-t-il après un moment.

-Même après quelques siècles enfermés dans une armoire ? s'étonna le né-moldu. Tu te lasses vite…

-Les choses ne sont pas aussi différentes que je le pensais, répondit le jeune garçon. Poudlard ne change pas, et les élèves non plus. Ce n'est pas vraiment dépaysant.

-Tu ne peux pas aller hanter une ville moldue ? s'étonna Adam. Tu es un fantôme, tu peux aller où tu veux !

-Les choses ne sont pas si faciles, rétorqua le spectre. Tous les fantômes sont répertoriés et assignés à des endroits particuliers. S'ils veulent changer, ils doivent déposer une demande officielle au ministère. Mais moi… personne ne connaissait mon existence, je n'existe nulle part.

-Bah… raison de plus pour faire ce que tu veux !

Léo secoua la tête et fit quelques pas, s'élevant peu à peu du sol. Il finit par se retrouver perché à deux mètres de haut et s'assit en tailleur en soupirant.

-Tu ne comprends pas, soupira-t-il de plus belle. Je suis une sorte de fantôme hors-la-loi, tu vois. Si je pars d'ici et que, quelque part au dehors, quelqu'un dépose une plainte contre moi, je serai pourchassé et puni sans même avoir de procès.

Le Serdaigle haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

-Tu es un fantôme, qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien te faire ? Te tuer ?

-Les humains sont très inventifs, grommela le garçon. Ils pourraient me sceller à nouveau, sans aucun espoir de délivrance, cette fois.

Le né-moldu plissa les yeux, pas très convaincu.

-Dans ce cas, fais-toi enregistrer.

-Bien sûr ! Et quand ils me demanderont ce que j'ai fait ces derniers siècles, qu'est-ce que je ferai ? Tu crois qu'ils vont avaler l'histoire du méchant Godric qui enferme l'âme de son fils ? Mon père est un héros, une figure de la magie ! Non, je serai jugé et, si j'ai de la chance, seulement pour diffamation.

Le fantôme s'arrêta et se laissa descendre jusqu'au sol, dans lequel il s'enfonça à moitié. Adam le regarda avec pitié, se rappelant ses propres problèmes. Sally avait raison, il devait régler les siens pendant qu'il en était encore temps, car certaines personnes ne pouvaient plus rien faire.

Le garçon se leva et s'approcha de son ami. Il s'accroupit et, compatissant, posa sa main sur celle, froide et fantomatique, de l'ectoplasme, espérant lui transmettre un peu de sa chaleur.

* * *

-Comme vous le savez, les examens approchent. A partir d'aujourd'hui, la plupart de vos professeurs se concentreront sur vos révisions, dans le seul but de vous permettre de réussir haut la main !

Adam acquiesça consciencieusement. En tant que directeur de leur Maison, le professeur Flitwick se sentait obligé de discourir sur le sujet, mais tout le monde savait qu'il préférait laisser ses élèves se débrouiller plutôt que de les abrutir avec des paroles qu'ils écoutaient à peine. En effet, c'était un fin pédagogue.

-Bref, poursuivit-il après un moment, je vous laisse vous entraîner. N'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez des questions.

Cela dit, il retourna à son bureau. Le né-moldu se tourna vers Vincent, qui avait déjà ouvert son manuel.

-T'as vraiment besoin de t'entraîner ? s'étonna-t-il. Je croyais que tu maîtrisais tous ces sorts !

-J'essaie juste de ne pas perdre la main, répondit le sang-pur en tournant les pages. Et toi aussi, tu devrais faire plus attention… Par exemple, tu connais encore la formule du sortilège de floraison ?

Adam, blasé, saisit sa baguette et posa son extrémité sur le banc.

-Floris !

De minuscules fleurs blanches commencèrent à pousser dans un cercle de quelques centimètres de rayon autour de la baguette. Le né-moldu grimaça légèrement en voyant qu'elles ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles que créait Lucien par son chant.

-Voilà, dit-il en les faisant disparaître. Satisfait ?

-C'était facile, répliqua le blond. Essaie le sort de… réparation !

Adam sourit légèrement, pris au jeu, cassa sa plume en deux et la réassembla facilement. Les deux camarades passèrent l'heure de cours à se remémorer les sortilèges appris tout au long de l'année, et l'expérience se révéla plus amusante que prévue. Le né-moldu s'étonna de réussir une grande partie d'entre eux sans problèmes, mais ce n'était rien à côté de son ami, qui n'en rata pas un seul.

-Enfin ! s'écria Zack en levant les bras au ciel. C'est le weekend, on va pouvoir se reposer.

-On ne peut pas dire que tu travailles beaucoup en semaine, répliqua sa cousine en lui jetant un regard moqueur.

Le rouquin lui tira la langue et se dirigea vers leur endroit habituel, sur la berge du lac. Adam leva les yeux vers le ciel et mit sa main en visière, aveuglé par le soleil. Le temps était de plus en plus chaud, il allait bientôt pouvoir se mettre en t-shirt.

-Tu viens ? lui demanda Sally en avançant à son tour.

-J'arrive.

La brune haussa les épaules et s'éloigna, suivie par Vincent et Aymeric. Edmund s'apprêta à les suivre mais s'arrêta.

-Je me suis renseigné sur Carey, dit-il en s'approchant du Serdaigle. J'avais raison, ses parents sont tous deux sorciers, ça m'étonnerait que tu la connaisses.

-Merci quand même, soupira le né-moldu.

-Par contre, reprit le Poufsouffle, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontrée. Je connais quelques élèves qui pensent la même chose.

-Alors ça viendrait d'elle ? s'étonna Adam.

-Je n'en sais rien… c'est assez étrange, mais on a vu pire, non ?

Le Serdaigle acquiesça en souriant.

-Pas faux. On y va ?

Edmund hocha la tête et le suivit. Adam était soulagé, dans un sens. Ce n'était pas encore un truc qui clochait chez lui, mais plutôt chez Carey… Les deux amis s'installèrent près des autres, en pleine conversation vacancière.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, grommela Zack. On organisait les vacances.

-Hein ? fit le né-moldu. Pourquoi ?

-Vincent ne va certainement pas rester chez lui, vu l'ambiance, répondit Sally. Il vient chez moi depuis deux ans, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

-Oh, ça…

-Oui, ça !

Adam fit la moue.

-Et donc ?

-Bah, on se demandait si vous vouliez venir aussi.

-Moi je veux bien, sourit Edmund.

-Je suis pour, confirma le né-moldu.

Sally se tourna vers Aymeric qui, gêné, baissa les yeux.

-Je sais pas trop, marmonna-t-il. La dernière fois…

Effectivement, l'annonce explosive qu'Aymeric était un Serpentard n'avait pas plu à tout le monde. Le père de Zack l'avait pris en grippe dès qu'il l'avait su, créant une ambiance de malaise au sein de la famille Potter-Weasley.

-Ne fais pas attention à l'oncle Ron, soupira Sally. Il est pas méchant, juste intolérant sur les bords.

-Hey ! protesta son cousin. Ca va, pas, non ?

-Je dis la vérité, rétorqua la brune. Tu vas pas le nier, quand même ?

Zack marmonna quelque chose mais ne répondit pas, boudeur. Adam s'empêcha de rire et s'installa plus confortablement dans l'herbe. Face à lui, assise sur un rocher plat et lisse, Sally se détourna de son cousin et regarda Aymeric dans les yeux.

-Alors, tu viens ?

-Je… si vous y tenez.

-On y tient ! décréta la Gryffondor.

-…D'accord.

-Une bonne chose de réglée, sourit-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le né-moldu. Toi, par contre, faudra que tu parles avec tes parents si tu veux venir chez moi, compris ?

-C'est pas juste, grimaça l'intéressé. J'y suis pour rien, moi !

-Mais tu n'as rien fait non plus pour arranger les choses.

-Mmph… c'est du chantage !

-Exactement.

Les autres se mirent à rire devant un Adam rouge de gêne et légèrement furieux.

* * *

Adam, vers la fin de l'après-midi, croisa Carey dans un couloir. Il ne la regarda même pas, mais ressentit un frisson le parcourir lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur. Les paroles d'Edmund lui revinrent en mémoire ce n'était pas lui qui, sur ce coup-là, était bizarre, mais bien la jeune Poufsouffle.

…A quel point ?

* * *

Carey leva la tête, son épine dorsale secouée par un frisson incontrôlable. Elle cacha sa gêne du mieux qu'elle put et ne regarda pas Adam, sentant le malaise du Serdaigle. Les deux élèves s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, et c'est en arrivant au bout du couloir que la jeune fille remarqua qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer.

La sensation était de plus en plus forte… Pas comme avec les autres. D'habitude, elle ne ressentait qu'un petit frisson, puis des sentiments et des pensées lui venaient, sans pour autant être les siens. Elle pouvait deviner le nom ou ce que la personne ressentait, mais c'était tout. Alors qu'avec lui…

Carey se retourna, espérant apercevoir encore le Serdaigle. Hélas, il n'était déjà plus là. Adam… Adam Walker.

-Qui es-tu ? soupira-t-elle.

* * *

C'était le grand jour, enfin. Thomas boucla sa ceinture, rajusta sa cape et passa sa main sur les quatre blasons de Poudlard épinglés sur sa poitrine. Il espérait ne pas les perdre pendant l'épreuve, ça ferait de bons souvenirs. Le champion se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir puis attrapa sa baguette et sortit de la tente de fortune installée contre les remparts extérieurs de la Nécropole. Ses adversaires étaient déjà presque tous là, alignés devant les directeurs. Le jeune homme se glissa à côté de Senneri.

-Prêt ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Aucun cadeau, répondit l'Atlante.

-Bien entendu.

Les deux champions sourirent sans se regarder. Amenemhat avança d'un pas et se lança dans un discours long et pénible, encore plus sous le soleil tapant qui brillait au zénith. Il les bassina avec des histoires de fair-play, de courage, d'intelligence, de perspicacité, de loyauté et, bien sûr, de victoire. Tous les élèves étaient présents, installés dans des gradins improbables montés en une seule matinée. D'après ce que le Britannique savait, de nombreux habitants de la Nécropole assistaient également à l'épreuve.

Le stress total, quoi.

-Tu devrais te détendre, murmura Feng, à côté de lui. Ce serait bête que tu te fasses éliminer dès le début à cause de ton malaise.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils, répliqua le jeune homme, agacé par le calme de sa voisine.

-Pas la peine de prendre ce ton…

-Pas la peine d'être condescendante.

La Chinoise ne rétorqua pas et pinça les lèvres. De l'autre côté du Britannique, Senneri avait l'air plutôt réprobateur.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne façon de parler à un adversaire honorable, marmonna-t-il à son ami. Maintenant, tu peux être sûr qu'elle ne te fera pas de cadeaux.

-Je crois que je stresse trop, soupira Thomas.

-Calme-toi ou ça te perdra.

Amenemhat termina enfin son blabla infernal et se tourna vers ses huit homologues. D'un même geste, les directeurs dirigèrent leur baguette vers le sol, à une centaine de mètres des remparts de la Nécropole. Il ne se passa d'abord rien, puis le sable se mit à couler vers un point de fuite, créant un énorme entonnoir de plusieurs dizaines, voire quelques centaines, de mètres de diamètre duquel émergea, dans un grondement sourd et menaçant…

-Une pyramide ? s'étrangla le champion de Poudlard. Je rêve !

-Incroyable, murmura l'Atlante.

-Trop prévisible ! s'exclama Lily, bien plus loin.

-Elle est réelle, fit remarquer Théolithe en agitant la main devant lui. C'est impossible…

Les champions n'étaient pas les seuls à être stupéfaits. La surprise était générale, les gradins ne tardèrent pas à se remplir de rumeurs et de murmures, en plus de quelques applaudissements bientôt repris par presque tout le monde. Le directeur égyptien avait vu les choses en grand !

L'énorme monument ne ressemblait pas du tout aux pyramides que des millions de touristes admiraient chaque année. Il avait l'air… intemporel. Les années avaient glissé sur lui sans l'endommager, toutes les pierres qui le constituaient étaient taillées et polies avec une finesse et une précision incroyables. Comment cette chose avait-elle pu resté enterrée pendant de si longs siècles ?

-Silis, Senneri !

L'Atlante, en entendant son nom, fit un pas en avant. Amenemhat s'éclaircit sommairement la gorge et s'approcha de lui.

-Cette pyramide dispose de quatre entrées, situées sur chacun de ses côtés. En tant que premier champion du classement, c'est à vous de choisir où commenceront vos adversaires. Vu qu'ils sont huit, formez des paires…

-Et moi ?

-Vous aurez le loisir de choisir quelle entrée utiliser.

Senneri hocha la tête et se retourna, impassible. Il parcourut la rangée de champions du regard, s'attardant de temps en temps sur l'un ou l'autre. Thomas se doutait qu'il calculait, dans son esprit, les chances qu'auraient tel ou telle personne face à une autre, et pria pour ne pas tomber sur Feng il ne tenait pas à s'épuiser trop vite.

-C'est bon, dit finalement l'Atlante.

La tension monta d'un cran.

-Lily et Olivier, porte sud, annonça-t-il. Feng et Théolithe, porte ouest. Neil et Geb, porte nord. Thomas et Ivan, porte est.

Réactions diverses parmi les intéressés. Lily et Olivier se jetèrent des regards noirs et électriques ils avaient à peu près le même tempérament. Théolithe ferma les yeux en soupirant doucement, alors que Feng ne laissait trahir aucune émotion. Geb paraissait anxieux et regardait Neil qui avait l'air de s'en foutre royalement. Ivan eut un sourire dur, et Thomas se rendit compte qu'il ne savait rien, mais absolument rien, de ce gars solitaire et taciturne.

Les paires furent emmenées de chaque côté de la pyramide, à environ vingt mètres de leur entrée respective, Senneri rejoignit le groupe franco-américain en ignorant leurs regards tueurs, et le directeur Egyptien consentit enfin à leur expliquer en quoi consistait cette épreuve :

-Un labyrinthe ! annonça-t-il fortement, sa voix amplifiée par un sort. Ce tombeau fut, jadis, celui d'un très puissant roi sorcier à vous de retrouver son corps et de remporter la victoire. Mais attention ! Ce dédale, bien qu'exempt de tout piège, vous réserve quatre surprises de taille.

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le ton sur lequel le directeur avait prononcé ces mots. Ivan avait la même mimique, et le Britannique put voir, dans son regard aussi froid qu'un glacier, une détermination à toute épreuve.

-A présent, reprit Amenemhat, vous allez entrer dans l'ordre du classement, avec une minute de décalage entre chacun d'entre vous.

Le signal fut lancé. Un gerbe d'étincelles indiqua le départ de Senneri, une autre de Feng, puis d'Olivier, d'Ivan… et du sien. Le champion de Poudlard démarra au quart de tour, s'entoura d'en bouclier magique et pénétra dans la pyramide. Un sort ricocha sur lui Ivan l'attendait. Le jeune homme continua sa course dans la pénombre du monument égyptien, espérant semer son adversaire. Dans sa précipitation, il ne remarqua même pas qu'il ne rencontrait aucune paroi, aucun mur pour le stopper.


	74. Chapitre 73 : 3ème épreuve : La pyramide

**Pour me faire pardonner de ma longue... euh... absence, disons, je poste le septante-troisième chapitre sans plus attendre !**

**Shinakun** et** safyro : **Je me doute que ça doit être dur de vous remettre à lire cette fic... j'en suis désolé, mais je suis quand même content que vous le fassiez ^^'

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 73 :**

_Neil Patterson, Académie des Sorciers de Salem._

C'était plutôt sombre… pas étonnant pour une pyramide. La seule source de lumière venait de l'extérieur et n'éclairait que l'entrée de l'édifice. Au-delà de dix mètres, la visibilité était quasiment nulle.

-Lumos.

Une lueur blanche éclaira le bout de la baguette du champion américain, lui permettant d'admirer l'intérieur du monument funéraire. Enfin, si c'en était un. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, et regarda autour de lui, baissant sa garde pendant quelques secondes. Ce… ce n'était pas un labyrinthe ! La pyramide était complètement creuse, vide. D'ailleurs, son incantation résonnait encore, rebondissant sur les murs sans jamais s'arrêter.

-Merde ! lâcha-t-il soudainement en se ressaisissant. Nox !

Sa baguette s'éteignit de suite. Neil fit quelques pas sur le côté puis s'accroupit, attentif au moindre bruit, prêt à détaler où à lancer un sort. Il entendit divers sons, provenant sans doute de ses adversaires, et vit même l'éclat rougeâtre d'un éclair de stupéfixion touchant sa cible, loin devant lui. Le monument n'était pas un labyrinthe, mais une immense arène plongée dans le noir !

Le sable, à ses pieds, bougeait imperceptiblement.

* * *

_Ivan Ergovitch, Durmstrang_

Le sortilège de stupéfixion toucha Winchester en plein dos, mais le Britannique continua sa course effrénée sans s'arrêter, comme s'il n'avait rien senti. Ivan hocha la tête en souriant son adversaire était malin et prévoyant, bon point pour lui. Le Nordique s'apprêta à le suivre pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire mais se figea, sourcils froncés. La silhouette du champion de Poudlard, encore teintée de rouge, ne semblait rencontrer aucune résistance… Où était le labyrinthe ?

-Un piège ? murmura le jeune homme.

Un grondement sourd parut lui donner raison. Ivan se retourna vivement et vit l'entrée se refermer lentement, condamnant sa seule source de lumière et plongeant l'endroit dans une obscurité terrifiante. Le champion de Durmstrang serra sa baguette, conscient du dilemme qui s'offrait à lui : produire sa propre lumière, et donc devenir une cible de choix, ou évoluer dans le noir le plus complet, ce qui ne valait vraiment pas mieux.

Un choc sourd, amplifié quatre fois, confirma la fermeture complète de la pyramide. Ivan jura tout bas et, prudent, s'entoura d'un bouclier magique, histoire de pouvoir réfléchir en paix.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce ne fut pas un de ses adversaires qui le tira de ses pensées, mais un véritable tremblement de terre.

* * *

_Lily Price, Institut des sorcières de Salem_

-Pas mal… pour une fille.

L'Américaine plissa les yeux, mécontente, et passa à l'offensive. Olivier, le beau gosse français, terriblement arrogant, commençait à l'agacer avec ses propos machistes. La jeune femme n'était pas féministe pour deux sous, mais là, fallait pas abuser non plus !

-Elle va te mettre une raclée, la fille, grogna-t-elle en accentuant la pression de ses sorts sur le bouclier adverse. Tu vas en baver, ducon !

-Sauvage ! sourit le champion de Beauxbâtons.

Ca sonnait presque comme un compliment, ce qui décontenança légèrement Lily. Ce type était vraiment pas normal, limite flippant. L'intéressé profita de la surprise de son ennemie d'un jour et lui envoya un contre-sort dévastateur, qu'elle évita dans un mouvement à la Matrix, en s'arquant en arrière, bras écartés. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, la faisant sourire narquoisement.

-Ne jamais sous-estimer une cheerleader, dit-elle en se remettant en garde. Surtout pas lorsqu'elle est capitaine… Stupefix !

Elle avait préparé ce sort pendant des mois, c'était le moment de l'utiliser ! Au lieu de l'éclair rouge habituel, cinq faisceaux écarlates jaillirent de sa baguette, tournoyèrent puis frappèrent le français à cinq endroit stratégiques : les jambes, les bras et le torse. Le jeune homme s'écroula sans plus de résistance.

Et ce fut à ce moment que Lily prit conscience de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et du tremblement compulsif qui agitait le sol de la pyramide.

-C'est quoi ce bor… ?

* * *

_Geb, Domaine scolaire de la Nécropole_

Le jeune homme se jeta sur le côté, évitant de peu le mur de sable qui s'éleva brusquement à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Tout autour de lui, des parois sortaient du sol, s'élevant à des hauteurs diverses, et formant parfois des mezzanines défiant les lois de la physique moldue. L'Egyptien se releva et se mit à courir, slalomant entre les véritables geysers qui vomissaient les murs du labyrinthe.

Car c'était de ça dont il s'agissait, il l'avait bien compris ! En entrant, il avait découvert une pyramide vide, mais à présent… le dédale apparaissait, enfin, et la position de chaque champion dépendrait de sa stratégie de base : étaient-ils restés sur les bords de l'arène, où s'étaient-ils dirigé vers le centre ?

Lui avait choisi la seconde option, et commençait à le regretter. Il n'avait plus aucun point de repère, à présent.

-Impedimenta !

L'attaque, venue d'on ne sait où, fut miraculeusement stoppée par un mur de sable, à quelques centimètres du visage de Geb. Ce dernier, d'abord complètement ahuri, reprit vite ses esprits, éteignit sa baguette compromettante et détala quelqu'un savait qu'il était là, pouvait le voir sans être vu. C'était mauvais pour lui, vraiment.

* * *

_Thomas Winchester, Poudlard_

Le séisme cessa, et les modifications du paysage avec lui. Thomas posa un genou à terre et souffla le sort d'Ivan était vraiment puissant, et avait en partie traversé son bouclier… Ca faisait un mal de chien !

Le jeune homme se releva et alluma sa baguette il se situait dans une impasse et n'avait plus qu'à faire demi-tour. Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, un escalier menait à ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'étage supérieur il l'emprunta. Un autre, encore, puis un troisième… il monta inlassablement les marches, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve sur une plateforme sans doute très haute, qui devait culminer à une bonne vingtaine de mètres du sol.

-Repos, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant.

Il avait mal au dos et ferma les yeux une seconde. Dans cet état, il ne remarqua pas l'étincelle qui tomba près de lui et s'éteignit, bientôt suivie par quelques autres.

* * *

_Théolithe, Complexe du mont Olympe_

C'était tout bonnement fascinant ! Cette pyramide, sortie des entrailles du désert, n'avait pas été construite par la magie, mais bel et bien par des moldus ! Des esclaves au service du roi sorcier qu'il était censé trouvé, sans doute. Par contre, les murs de sable étaient bel et bien magiques contrôler ce sortilège avait dû prendre du temps aux différents directeurs, les parois et les étages devaient s'imbriquer parfaitement, ce qui trahissait un plan méticuleux et une préparation intense.

-Magnifique, lâcha-t-il en tournant sur lui-même. Maintenant…

Il était perdu. Par où aller ? Où trouver le fameux sorcier, ou du moins son cadavre ? La logique voudrait qu'il se trouve au milieu de la pyramide, mais ça pouvait être un piège, ou une fausse piste.

-Autant vérifier, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Théolithe hocha la tête, s'entoura d'une brume illusoire, capable de le dissimuler relativement bien aux yeux de ses adversaires, tant qu'ils ne s'attardaient pas à l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ensuite, il se mit en route, gravissant les marches menant à un étage supérieur. Mais dans quelle direction se trouvait le centre ? Il n'avait aucun point de repère.

Une étincelle flotta devant ses yeux, le faisant sursauter. Le Grec recula d'un pas et leva les yeux des dizaines, puis des centaines, des milliers de gerbes d'étincelles tombaient du plafond, ou plutôt du cône de la pyramide, diffusant une lumière rougeâtre et malsaine. Un grondement sourd ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et, sous le regard éberlué du champion grec, apparut…

-Incroyable, murmura le jeune homme.

Une boule de feu géante, comme un soleil miniature, commença à descendre au milieu du monument. Elle s'immobilisa en pleine chute et se mit à… pulser. Comme un cœur géant. Théolithe, hypnotisé par les véritables éruptions solaires et autres tourbillons magmatiques qui constellaient la surface de l'étoile, perdit de précieuses secondes de contemplation.

Il ne prévit pas la déflagration meurtrière et dévastatrice qui émana de l'astre artificiel et fondit sur le labyrinthe. Une seconde avant le choc, il se reprit et improvisa le plus puissant bouclier dont il était capable, s'accroupissant pour réduire la surface à protéger.

* * *

_Lily Price, Institut des sorcières de Salem_

-Merde !

L'autre con était sans doute encore inconscient. L'Américaine fit volte-face et se précipita vers l'endroit où elle avait laissé Olivier. Avec l'apparition du labyrinthe, elle avait du mal à s'y retrouver, mais n'avait pas de

temps à perdre. Elle finit par localiser sa victime et incanta un bouclier aussi puissant que possible pour les protéger tous les deux.

-Tu me revaudras ça, grommela-t-elle en fermant les yeux devant le souffle brûlant qui fonçait vers elle.

Le choc fut incroyablement rude, mais elle n'était pas n'importe quelle sorcière, et sa protection tint bon pendant la dizaine de secondes que dura la déflagration.

_Feng Li, Jardin du Dragon Céleste_

Un piège redoutable, surtout pour ceux qui se laissent envoûter par la sphère ardente et dangereuse qui était apparue dans l'arène. Mais Feng n'était pas de ceux-là, évidemment. Conditionnée depuis son enfance à garder son sang-froid, elle comprit que la réponse était là-bas et s'en approcha. La température augmentait à chacun de ses pas, et son uniforme n'arrangeait rien. Cependant, elle se devait de continuer.

Pour l'honneur, pour la gloire et pour la famille.

La Chinoise tiqua à peine lorsque la vague infernale plongea sur elle. Son bouclier retint plus difficilement les flammes qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, mais il résista. Le seul problème, c'était la fumée qui avait envahi le labyrinthe. La championne regarda rapidement autour d'elle puis, d'un coup de baguette magique, dissipa la brume étouffante dans un rayon d'environ dix mètres autour d'elle.

Et là, pour la première fois, elle fut réellement stupéfaite.

* * *

_Senneri Silis, Lycée de l'Atlantide_

Senneri passa une main sur le mur face à lui, ébahi. Quelle beauté, quelle merveille ! La combinaison du sable composant les parois du labyrinthe et du feu dégagé par le soleil artificiel… Les murs du dédale n'étaient plus que d'immenses vitres, épaisses de parfois plusieurs dizaines de centimètres, mais aussi transparente qu'une pellicule d'eau.

Cependant… avantage, ou désavantage ? A présent, l'arène était illuminée, et ces nouvelles cloisons permettaient de tout voir autour de soi, même ce qui était inaccessible. Sans parler des étages supérieurs.

-Stupefix !

L'éclair s'écrasa contre la vitre que l'Atlante examinait. Ce dernier releva la tête et vit Ivan s'approcher, baguette levée. Le Nordique n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise dans ce labyrinthe translucide et tâtonnait pour trouver son chemin sans se cogner.

-Ce décor ne te convient pas ? lui cria le champion de l'Atlantide, amusé.

-Cette gêne ne m'empêchera pas de gagner, rétorqua l'autre.

Pour appuyer ses dires, il fit un large cercle avec sa main armée tout en incantant. Les parois alentours explosèrent en milliers de morceaux de verre, dégageant le terrain entre les deux adversaires. Senneri, qui avait protégé son visage des éclats de verre en levant les bras, reprit sa position et regarda Ivan avec un air ennuyé.

-Cette confrontation doit-elle déjà avoir lieu ? soupira-t-il.

-T'éliminer maintenant me facilitera la tâche plus tard, répondit le Nordique. Glacies !

Un cercle de givre s'étendit autour de lui à une vitesse folle. En touchant les pieds de l'Atlante, il changea de trajectoire et gela ses jambes jusqu'aux cuisses. Le jeune homme parut relativement surpris, mais retrouva vite son sourire.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est la glace, Ivan ?

-Aucune importance ! Stupefix !

-Incendio !

La glace se mit à fondre, arrachant un sourire encore plus large à Senneri qui bloqua l'attaque adverse grâce à un simple bouclier aquatique. Son adversaire sembla comprendre son erreur et recula d'un pas, apeuré.

-L'eau…

-Exactement ! Ceci est mon élément, et je vais te le prouver… Hydros !

Toute l'eau présente s'accumula en une colonne tourbillonnante, haute d'au moins cinq mètres. L'Atlante décrivit sept gracieux mouvements dans les airs chaque geste créait une des têtes de l'hydre finale. Une fois finie, le jeune homme relâcha son emprise, et les sept gueules fondirent sur leur victime. Le Nordique créa bouclier sur bouclier, mais craqua au cinquième choc et termina violemment plaqué contre une des parois de verre du labyrinthe, inconscient et trempé. Senneri s'approcha de lui, le salua, puis pointa sa baguette sur l'eau répandue au sol. Elle tressauta quelques secondes et vint s'enfiler autour de son bras, comme un bracelet spiralé semblable à un énorme serpent.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers l'astre solaire, déterminé.

* * *

_Thomas Winchester, Poudlard_

Du haut de son point d'observation, devenu tour de verre en quelques secondes, Thomas contemplait les alentours. La lumière du « soleil » éclairait le dédale comme en plein jour et, de là où il se trouvait, le Britannique pouvait voir à peu près tout ce qui se passait en contrebas… après tout, les étages étaient eux aussi devenus transparents !

-Ca doit faire mal, murmura-t-il en observant la défaite d'Ivan avec un sourire.

Senneri se dirigea vers l'astre artificiel d'un pas décidé. Le champion de Poudlard fronça les sourcils lui aussi ne pouvait pas rester éternellement ici ! Mais comment savoir où se trouvait le roi sorcier ? Tous les autres cherchaient à l'aveuglette, si seulement…

La tour trembla une fois, deux fois, trois fois, de plus en plus fort. Thomas se plaqua au sol et vit, à travers le verre, quelqu'un s'acharner sur l'édifice à coups de sortilèges. Il n'arrivait pas à voir de qui il s'agissait. Un bruit de verre brisé retentit en contrebas son agresseur avait détruit les fondations de la tour, qui ne tarda pas à s'écrouler.

Une chute mortelle, ironiquement amortie par des éclats de verre.

* * *

_Senneri Silis, Atlantide_

-Thomas… ?

L'Atlante contemplait la tour figée en plein effondrement. Dire que, lors de la première épreuve, le Britannique avait à peine réussi à altérer sa propre gravité ! Il avait vraiment progressé.

Mais n'était pas le seul.

* * *

_Neil Patterson, Académie des sorciers de Salem_

La tour s'effondra.

Ah non, peut-être pas.

-Quel est ce sort ? s'étonna l'Américain. Il contrôle la gravité ?

C'était bluffant. Thomas Winchester devait être vraiment puissant pour réussir un tour pareil. Neil l'avait pris pour un adversaire banal, mais il semblait plus que ça à retenir, donc. Le sortilège d'anti-gravité cessa soudainement, et la tour tomba enfin. L'Américain se protégea à l'aide d'un bouclier magique, grimaça en entendant les énormes fragments de verre se briser en tombant au sol, parcourut ensuite les décombres des yeux, puis, finalement, prit la direction du faux soleil.

Le champion de Poudlard était habile mais, après une chute pareille, il devait être hors service, si pas plus. Bah, ça faisait déjà deux adversaires d'éliminés, et les autres avaient sûrement dû s'entretuer.

* * *

_Thomas Winchester, Poudlard_

-Gravitas !

Dans la panique, le jeune homme ne quantifia pas bien son sort, et l'effondrement de la tour toute entière s'arrêta en même temps que lui, dans un état d'apesanteur très étrange. Le Britannique sentit sa force diminuer rapidement, trop rapidement, mais il ne pouvait pas relâcher la pression : c'était tout ou rien, il tomberait avec le reste. Dans un effort presque surhumain, il agrippa un pan de mur qui flottait à côté de lui, s'y appuya et se propulsa vers le centre de la pyramide, loin de son agresseur.

Encore une fois, il calcula mal son coup et se rendit compte, un peu trop tard, qu'il tombait dans la sphère incandescente. Toute ce qu'il trouva à faire fut de pester contre son manque d'entraînement.

* * *

_Geb, Domaine scolaire de la Nécropole._

Geb gisait au beau milieu d'un champ de verre pilé, couvert de fines coupures, nombreuses mais peu profondes. Un de ses bras était tordus bizarrement et du sang s'écoulait d'une blessure à l'arrière de sa tête, teintant la matière transparente de rouge et de rose.

* * *

_Lily Price, Institut des sorcières de Salem_

Le bouclier se brisa. Touchée en plein ventre, Lily se plia en deux et tomba à genoux devant une Feng victorieuse. L'Américaine releva la tête et, sans crier gare, se jeta sur la Chinoise. Au corps à corps, elle avait ses chances.

Grossière erreur son adversaire l'envoya dans les roses en une fraction de secondes. La tête de Lily heurta un des murs de verre. Elle perdit connaissance et s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon.

* * *

_Théolithe, Complexe du mont Olympe_

Le labyrinthe était désormais dangereux. Dissimulé par un sort d'invisibilité, Théolithe marchait sans réel but. Que faire ? Se rapprocher du soleil ? Le fuir ? Les quatre « surprises » du directeur de la Nécropole n'étaient encore toutes arrivées.

Le sable… le feu… Les deux autres correspondraient sûrement aux éléments essentiels manquant : l'eau et l'air. Mais dans quelle mesure apparaîtraient-ils ? Avec quelle force ? Allait-il devoir faire face à un raz-de-marée et un ouragan ?

Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Pourquoi s'était-il proposé pour participer ? Et pourquoi la Coupe l'avait-elle désigné ?

Tant de questions…


	75. Chapitre 74 : 3ème épreuve : Roi Sorcier

**Je reprends un rythme décent, et j'en suis content ! **

**Shinakun : **J'oserais jamais dire que j'ai plus de talent que JK... faut pas exagérer, je suis encore un débutant malgré mes quelques années de pratique de l'écriture ^^' Mais j'accepte le compliment avec beaucoup de plaisir et d'orgueil (péché capital, mais qu'importe!) et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant.

**Aeris : **Content que ça te plaise et même chose, j'espère que tu aimeras également la suite :p

**safyro : **Pour l'instant, je centre mes chapitres sur Thomas. Les autres... on les reverra en temps et en heure (si on les revoit un jour, bien entendu !). Et puis, j'aime le suspens, vous devriez le savoir à force ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 74 : Le roi sorcier**

_Senneri Silis, Lycée de l'Atlantide_

Un épais nuage de fumée s'élevait des ruines de la tour de verre, quelque part à sa droite. Senneri pria pour que Thomas s'en soit sorti sans trop de mal et emprunta un escalier de verre. A partir d'un certain périmètre autour du faux soleil, on ne pouvait que monter, jusqu'à lui faire face. C'est ce que le jeune homme fit, luttant contre la chaleur de plus en plus haute à mesure qu'il gravissait les marches. Il finit par se retrouver sur une passerelle qui, chose étonnante, rentrait carrément dans l'astre artificiel.

-Un piège ? marmonna l'Atlante.

L'eau enroulée autour de son bras commençait à s'évaporer. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la température au cœur même du la boule de feu… Que faire ? Se lancer et risquer sa vie, ou faire demi-tour en laisser peut-être s'échapper sa seule chance de victoire ?

* * *

_Neil Patterson, Académie des sorciers de Salem_

Senneri Silis ne s'était pas lancé. Ennuyé, Neil fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Il ne voulait courir aucun risque, mais si personne ne se décidait à tenter de traverser le pseudo-soleil, la situation risquait de stagner encore longtemps. Il fallait un volontaire, ou quelqu'un désigné comme tel. Et pourquoi pas l'Egyptien ? Vu son état, il ne sentirait de toute manière pas grand-chose si ça tournait mal.

Ouais, c'était une bonne idée… mais où l'avait-il laissé, déjà ?

* * *

_Thomas Winchester, Poudlard_

Mal. Bobo. Ouah…

Etalé face contre terre sous le sol, Thomas remit ses systèmes en route. Bon, a priori, il n'avait rien de cassé, c'était déjà ça. Il avait juste mal à la poitrine et à la tête. En fait, c'était assez étonnant… il avait traversé une étoile et n'avait pas l'impression de s'être brûlé. Un rapide coup d'œil sur ce qu'il avait depuis lui, à savoir sa main gauche, lui confirma cet état de fait.

-…Izarre, lâcha-t-il.

Le jeune homme tenta de se relever, avec plus ou moins de succès, et se dirigea d'une démarche branlante vers un escalier de verre sur lequel il s'affala. Les coins des marches lui rentraient dans le cou et le dos, mais c'était mieux que de traîner par terre. Par contre, il dut regarder au sol pour ne pas être ébloui par la lumière diffusée par l'astre au dessus de lui.

Il l'avait vraiment traversé, de part en part ! Mais bon, maintenant, il était un peu coincé : il n'y avait absolument rien d'intéressant dans les environs, juste un carré vide entouré de murs de verre.

Crotte.

* * *

_Feng Li, Jardin du Dragon Céleste_

Senneri d'un côté, bien droit face au faux soleil, Neil de l'autre, enveloppé d'un sort censé le rendre indétectable. La Chinoise focalisa toute son attention sur l'Américain qui, conscient du manque d'efficacité de sa couverture, fit disparaître son sortilège.

-Tu ferais mieux de surveiller tes arrières, lui lança-t-il.

-Senneri ne m'attaquera pas par derrière, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Certains d'entre nous ont le sens de l'honneur.

Un sourire moqueur déforma le visage de Neil.

-Tu m'en veux encore ?

-A jamais.

-Dans ce cas, c'est le moment de régler nos comptes, tu ne crois pas ?

-Bonne idée.

Elle eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase avant de devoir se plaquer au sol. L'Américain était très habile malgré son air rêveur, et terriblement intelligent. La jeune femme roula sur le coté pour éviter le second sort et parvint à créer un bouclier pour parer le troisième.

-Tu ne changes pas tes habitudes, à ce que je vois !

-Un tournoi de cette ampleur demande ses sacrifices ! Aujourd'hui, je sacrifie mon honnêteté…

-C'est déjà fait. Stupefix !

-Protego !

Feng pesta silencieusement. Le temps de réaction de son adversaire était vraiment étonnant, comme s'il devinait ses intentions avec une seconde d'avance. Elle enchaîna plusieurs sorts différents, que Neil contra à l'aide de boucliers appropriés. C'était ça, sa plus grande force : l'anticipation.

-A mon tour, sourit le champion. Déflagratio !

Sa baguette se mit à trembler, puis déchargea une quantité incroyable de flammes compactes, prêtes à frapper. La Chinoise leva son plus puissant bouclier, mais la chaleur la traversa son encombre et commença à la faire transpirer. La pression s'accentua, pendant un temps incroyable, puis finit par disparaître totalement. De la fumée s'élevait du sol, et c'est un baissant les yeux que Feng comprit les véritables intentions de Neil.

Le verre fondait. Vite, trop vite. La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière, marcha sur le verre en fusion et hurla. Le sol se déroba sous elle, la plateforme craqua, et elle disparut à l'étage inférieur, accompagnée par des milliers de gouttelettes de verre liquide.

-Scutaqua !

* * *

_Thomas Winchester, Poudlard_

Des cris, des bruits de sortilèges. Thomas les entendait, mais ne voyaient pas ceux qui les lançaient. En tout cas, ça voulait dire que les autres n'allaient pas tarder, et qu'il ferait mieux de s'en aller. Il avait un avantage sur eux : il savait où le roi sorcier ne se trouvait pas !

Le jeune homme sourit et gravit l'escalier. Il continua discrètement sa route, attentif au moindre mouvement visible à travers les innombrables vitres du labyrinthe, et finit par trouver tout ça anormal. Il n'y avait personne, nulle part. De plus, les murs étaient tous intacts, alors qu'il en avait vu beaucoup se faire pulvériser par ses adversaires, lorsqu'il surveillait tout du haut de sa tour de verre…

Le Britannique s'arrêta, bouche bée, et leva les yeux. La tour… était à nouveau là.

-Impossible…

Elle était intact, identique positionnée à la même distance du faux soleil, de la même hauteur… mais elle avait été détruite !

-C'est très joli, dit une voix familière à côté de lui. Mais tu n'es pas censé chercher un vieux cadavre magique ?

-C'est incroyable…

-Thomas ?

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'en sais rien, mais t'as dû perdre quelques neurones dans la bataille…

-C'est peut-être à cause du soleil, lorsque je l'ai traversé…

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens. Tu t'en rends compte, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il ne m'a pas brûlé, ni réellement chauffé, en fait.

-Tant mieux pour toi…

-…Ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion, un passage vers une autre pyramide identique. Et ça veut dire que les autres ne vont sûrement pas rappliquer avant longtemps !

-Il m'entend pas, j'ai l'impression.

-Mais où est le roi, alors ?

-Dans ton…

-La ferme, Nakash !

Thomas se mit à réfléchir. Vu qu'à présent, le point de départ était le centre du monument, le roi sorcier pouvait être à une de ses extrémités, n'importe où autour de lui ! C'était bien sa veine, il allait devoir recommencer ses recherches depuis le début. En plus, Nakash l'empêchait de penser convenablement avec ses jérémiades…

Nakash ?

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers le chat boudeur, habillé en gris et mauve, cette fois, qui lui feula dessus, et écarquilla les yeux.

-Na… mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu viens de remarquer ma présence ! grommela le félin en appuyant sa canne dans le ventre du sorcier. Vu ce que tu m'as dit, j'exige des excuses.

-…Tu es sérieux ?

-Extrêmement !

-Très bien, soupira le champion. Je suis désolé, djinn, me pardonnes-tu ?

Le génie reprit une pose plus digne et hautaine.

-Je vais y réfléchir. En attendant, j'ai des informations à te transmettre sur ton petit copain, si tu veux savoir.

En une seconde, Thomas oublié l'endroit où il se trouvait, le but qu'il s'était fixé, et tomba à genoux, se mettant à la hauteur de son interlocuteur qu'il regarda avec des yeux pleins d'un espoir renouvelé.

-Tu as trouvé Stephen ?

-…Non.

* * *

_Théolithe, Complexe du mont Olympe_

Avait-il seulement envie de continuer ? Théolithe n'avait jamais aimé se battre, que ce soit en duel ou au Quidditch, qu'il ne pratiquait d'ailleurs pas. Ce qu'il aimait, c'était l'histoire, toutes ces dynasties qui s'entrecroisent, se déchirent, disparaissent, naissent, dominent, servent, détruisent, créent, bannissent, sont exilées… Un de ses passe-temps préférés était de choisir une date au hasard, puis de faire des recherches sur les situations économiques, politiques, culturelles et technologiques à ce moment-là sur toute la surface du globe.

Alors pourquoi l'avoir choisi ? Lui qui avait mis son nom dans la Coupe au terme d'un pari perdu… Il s'en voulait tellement. Il allait déshonorer son école devant les autres.

* * *

_Senneri Silis, Lycée de l'Atlantide_

-Scutaqua !

La vague protectrice balaya les gouttelettes mortelles qui menaçaient Feng puis revint au bras de son utilisateur, tout en ayant perdu une partie de son volume. La chaleur n'était décidément pas bonne pour lui.

-Elle s'en serait tirée ! lui cria Neil de l'autre côté du soleil.

L'Atlante ne pouvait pas le voir, mais il devinait son air blasé et terriblement indifférent.

-Autant lui épargner une douleur inutile, répondit-il en s'enveloppant d'un bouclier traditionnel. Je ne prends pas plaisir à voir souffrir les autres.

-Moi non plus ! répliqua l'Américain. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle serait hors course pour le reste de l'épreuve.

-Il y a d'autres moyens…

-Pas aussi efficaces !

-Mais c'est de la cruauté !

-Pas pour moi.

Senneri haussa les sourcils, surpris.

* * *

_Théolithe, Complexe du mont Olympe_

Il ne pouvait pas gagner…

Théolithe se tourna vers le soleil artificiel. Il le contempla quelques secondes, désespéré, avant de froncer les sourcils. Cette ondulation… Là, une autre ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Ca ressemblait à une sorte… d'interférence ?

-Par Artémis, souffla-t-il. Quel idiot !

Et il s'élança vers le centre de la pyramide.

* * *

_Thomas Winchester, Poudlard_

Le champion s'affaissa sur lui-même.

-Il est…

Le mot resta coincé dans sa gorge.

-Mort ? termina Nakash. C'est une possibilité.

-Une possibilité ? répéta Thomas. Il y en a d'autres ?

Le djinn acquiesça en faisant la moue, visiblement ennuyé.

-Elles ne sont pas vraiment préférables.

-Tout plutôt que sa… tout serait mieux.

Le félin baissa la tête et, s'appuyant sur sa canne, se mit à faire les cent pas.

-Il existe trois raisons pour lesquelles un humain peut devenir indétectable aux yeux d'un être sup… un être tel que moi : premièrement, il meurt, et son essence magique se dissipe dans l'air ou dans le sol, ce qui rend son cadavre indétectable deuxièmement, il est protégé par un sortilège extrêmement puissant ou un djinn plus gradé que moi, ce qui est assez rare troisièmement… comment dire… il perd, si l'on peut dire, son essence magique.

-Je ne comprends pas…

-Il devient ce que vous appelez un « moldu ».

Le Britannique accusa le coup, se releva lentement et leva les yeux vers le ciel, le plafond de la pyramide. Mort, ensorcelé, moldu… comment Stephen aurait-il pu se mettre dans une de ces trois situations ? Néanmoins, il était peut-être encore en vie. L'espoir subsistait.

-Merci pour ton aide, dit-il en se retournant vers le génie. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier.

-Voilà enfin une attitude digne de mon rang ! s'exclama le chat. J'accepte tes remerciements et pardonne, par la même occasion, tes manquements à mon égard.

-Lorsque cette épreuve sera terminée, je passerai mon examen et partirai à la recherche de Stephen.

-Tu n'as donc plus besoin de mes services.

Thomas sourit légèrement.

-En fait, je pense que oui.

* * *

_Théolithe, Complexe du mont Olympe_

Les silhouettes de Neil et Senneri se découpaient de chaque côté du soleil artificiel. Ils se faisaient face, baguette levée, mais ne pouvaient se voir l'un l'autre. Théolithe ne s'attarda pas devant ce tableau cocasse et continua sa course aussi vite que possible. Il devait les prendre par surprise, passer avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte de sa présence et l'arrêtent, car il ne résisterait sûrement pas à un duel contre l'un d'entre eux.

-Donnez-moi la force, pria-t-il tout bas.

Les murs de verre étaient aussi clairs pour lui que s'ils étaient en béton. Il se faufilait sans problème dans ce labyrinthe translucide et parvint bientôt à l'escalier qui menait à la boule de feu géante. Il gravit les marches, prit un autre escalier, encore un, arriva sur la plateforme finale et sauta.

_Neil Patterson, Académie des sorciers de Salem_

Le champion grec, Théolithe, disparut dans le soleil. Neil baissa sa garde, incrédule il lui fallut une demi-seconde pour se rendre compte des anomalies de ce suicide, et une autre pour comprendre que Senneri avait vu la même chose, et était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

-Seul l'un d'entre nous traversera ce portail ! lui cria justement ce dernier.

-Avec plaisir, répliqua l'Américain. Stupefix !

* * *

_Senneri Silis, Lycée de l'Atlantide_

-Scutaqua !

Le bouclier aqueux se forma devant Senneri, prêt à l'emploi. Cependant, l'éclair rouge n'arriva jamais. Logique, si l'étoile était un portail, les sorts devaient aussi la traverser. Le jeune homme se détendit et remit sa réserve d'eau en place.

-Battons-nous à découvert, proposa-t-il à son adversaire. Face à face.

-Dans ce cas, descends de là, vas-y !

-Descends d'abord.

Neil éclata de rire.

-Je devrais te faire confiance et m'éloigner du portail ? Tu rigoles !

-L'honneur est la première des vertus… Je te promets un combat honorable, cela ne te suffit pas ?

-Tu voudrais que je te croie, en plus ?

Senneri serra les poings, furieux.

-Mettrais-tu mon sens de l'honneur en doute ?

-Ton honneur est factice !

L'Atlante ferma les yeux et se força à se calmer. Cependant, entendre dire de telles choses à son sujet, alors qu'il avait passé sa vie à faire en sorte de devenir quelqu'un de bien… c'était inexcusable.

-Je te donne une dernière chance, Neil. Descends de cette plateforme.

-Nan !

Là, c'est était trop.

-Hydros !

La bête légendaire se forma à une vitesse extraordinaire et contourna l'astre artificiel. Senneri en profita pour descendre en vitesse de son perchoir et de contourner la sphère, jusqu'à se retrouver un peu plus bas que l'Américain, qui luttait contre l'hydre aqueuse. Tout semblait perdu pour lui, jusqu'à ce que, caché derrière un bouclier, il se mette à incanter tout bas. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'animal mythique fut projeté en arrière et traversa le portail.

Le champion atlante recula d'un pas il ne pouvait récupérer cette eau-là, désormais autre part. Neil en vint à la même conclusion en se tourna vers lui en souriant.

-Perdu !

-Pas encore, rétorqua Senneri. Stupefix !

L'Américain contre facilement le sort et commença l'offensive. Même sans eau, l'Atlante savait se battre, mais les sortilèges de son adversaire étaient véritablement puissants, et chacun d'entre eux était semblable à un coup de masse porté sur l'entièreté de son bouclier il pouvait presque l'entendre vibrer !

-Expelliarmus !

Senneri perdit sa baguette, comme ça, en une seconde. Se sachant sans défense, il se rua vers son arme, tombée une dizaine de mètres derrière lui. Un sortilège de stupéfixion frappa le sol à sa gauche, Un autre toucha sa jambe, le faisant trébucher. Il s'écroula au sol, à deux mètres de son objectif, et rampa pour attraper sa baguette du bout des doigts.

-Laisse tomber, lui conseilla Neil.

Plus que quelques centimètres.

-Le duel est fini…

Presque… !

-Stupefix !

Le champion de l'Atlantide saisit enfin son arme et roula sur lui-même, esquivant le sort de l'Américain. Il hésita une fraction de seconde avant de pointer sa baguette sur ce dernier.

-Homo aridus, souffla-t-il à contrecoeur.

Il ne se passa d'abord rien puis, après une ou deux secondes, Neil lâcha sa baguette et tomba en arrière, inconscient. Senneri attendit une dizaine de secondes, puis soupira de soulagement et visa sa jambe.

-Enervatum !

Cela fait, il marcha jusqu'au corps de son adversaire et regarda le large cercle d'eau qui tournait autour de lui, telle une énorme auréole. D'après ses estimations, Neil avait perdu juste assez d'eau pour tomber en déshydratation et s'évanouir, mais calculer une chose pareille en plein milieu d'un combat était toujours délicat.

-Je n'aurais jamais utilisé ce sort lors d'un combat honorable, dit-il en tournant les talons. Aqua, le combat est terminé.

Le cercle aqueux se désagrégea et réintégra le corps d'où il était sorti.

Et le vent se leva.

* * *

_Théolithe, Complexe du mont Olympe_

Le jeune homme géra mal son atterrissage, surpris du fait qu'il ait eu raison, et manqua de se tordre la cheville en touchant le sol. Cependant, il n'alla pas plus loin. Un éclair de stupéfixion, qui ne lui était pourtant pas destiné, le toucha en plein dos et l'assomma sur le coup.

* * *

_Thomas Winchester, Poudlard_

Ca, pour une tempête, c'en était une ! Le vent venait de partout, lui cinglait violemment le visage et l'empêchait presque d'avancer. Il devait à chaque fois attendre le changement de direction des rafales pour pouvoir suivre Nakash.

Lorsqu'il se mit à pleuvoir, ce fut pire. Des trombes d'eau tombait du ciel… enfin, du plafond, ou de quelque chose d'autre, peut-être, et Thomas dut bientôt rester aux étages supérieurs pour ne pas se retrouver dans l'eau jusqu'au cou. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna plus du centre du monument, il se mit à jouer au funambule en parcourant les arêtes des murs de verre. Ah ! Les quatre épreuves étaient bien liées aux quatres éléments, comme il l'avait supposé ! Vraiment, certains clichés ont la vie dure…

-On y est bientôt ? cria-t-il au djinn qui sautillait devant lui.

-Fais-moi confiance ! hurla le chat en retour. Il faut juste continuer par là !

Le champion acquiesça et se reconcentra sur sa marche, faisant attention à ne pas glisser et tomber dans la flotte. Il était déjà assez mouillé comme ça.

* * *

_Senneri Silis, Lycée de l'Atlantide_

Senneri hissa Théolithe à l'étage, là où il ne risquerait pas de finir noyé, et regarda autour de lui. D'accord… cette pyramide était identique à celle qu'il venait de quitter, mis à part la tempête, la pluie, la tour de verre encore debout…

Mais où aller ? Toutes les directions étaient possibles. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et commença à tourner sur lui-même un quart de tour pour chaque adversaire qu'il avait eu tout au long de ce tournoi. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il n'hésitait pas un instant et se mit en marche.

Parfois, il fallait faire confiance au destin.

* * *

_Thomas Winchester, Poudlard_

-Tu veux que je nage là-dedans ?

Nakash haussa les épaules.

-Fais ce que tu veux, mais c'est par là.

Thomas plissa les yeux, pesta puis se résigna. Si c'était le prix de la victoire… Il défit sa cape, enleva ses chaussures, vérifia que ses blasons étaient bien attachés, prit une grande respiration et plongea.

Le djinn, transformé en petit poisson fluorescent, le guida jusqu'à une sorte de grotte sous-marine, ou plutôt de pièce récemment immergée. Dès qu'il eut passé l'entrée, le sorcier s'étala à terre. Ouah ! L'eau s'arrêtait à la porte, comme retenue par un champ invisible. Le jeune homme se releva, alluma sa baguette et s'approcha du sarcophage placé au centre de la pièce.

-Le roi sorcier, souffla-t-il.

-C'est bien lui, confirma Nakash, redevenu félin. Ouvre, gagne l'épreuve et empoche les mille pièces d'or !

-Galions, corrigea Thomas.

-Quelle différence ? Ouvre !

Le Britannique posa sa main sur le cercueil plaqué or.

* * *

_Senneri Silis, Lycée de l'Atlantide_

De l'eau ! Senneri évoluait dans cet élément avec un plaisir évident. En tant qu'Atlante, c'était un nageur émérite, capable de retenir sa respiration plus longtemps que la plupart des autres gens. Justement, en sortant la tête de l'eau, il repéra quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Des bottes ?

Noires, posées sur une cape de la même couleur… Thomas était passé par là ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il était censé avoir perdu cette épreuve depuis longtemps ! Se serait-il trompé ?

-Il est…

Le jeune homme replongea et redoubla de vitesse, cherchant l'endroit par lequel le Britannique était passé. S'il s'était en partie déshabillé, s'il avait plongé dans l'eau, c'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison… il cherchait quelque chose, mais quoi ? Peut-être…

Une porte ? Non, une entrée… L'Atlante la localisa facilement et s'y dirigea en vitesse, presque certain d'arriver trop tard.

* * *

_Thomas Winchester, Poudlard_

-Dépêche-toi, quelqu'un arrive !

Thomas se tourna vers Nakash, puis vers le sarcophage.

-Je…

* * *

_Senneri Silis, Lycée de l'Atlantide_

L'entrée était là… Y avait-il quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? Il faisait bien trop sombre.

* * *

_Thomas Winchester, Poudlard_

Le jeune homme s'adossa contre un mur et regarda le djinn.

-J'ai agi impulsivement, sourit-il. Mais je ne suis pas un tricheur. Jamais.

-Tu laisses passer ta chance de devenir riche, soupira le chat. C'est stupide.

-Tout moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le génie secoua la tête et disparut. Thomas prit une grande inspiration, pointa sa baguette sur sa poitrine et lâcha, dans un murmure :

-Stupefix…

* * *

_Senneri Silis, Lycée de l'Atlantide_

Thomas gisait dans un coin, visiblement inconscient. Non loin, le sarcophage renfermant certainement la momie du roi sorcier. Senneri s'en approcha précautionneusement, la toucha du bout des doigts, raffermit sa prise, retira totalement le couvercle.

-…C'est tout ?


	76. Chapitre 75 : Epilogue

**Voilà, grande annonce.**

**Ceci est l'épilogue de cette fic.**

**Non, j'arrête pas d'écrire les aventures d'Adam et Thomas, mais vu la longueur, me suis dit que j'allais peut-être créer une autre fic pour la suite. De plus, l'histoire change radicalement à partir d'ici, vu qu'Adam et Thomas auront désormais la même importance et qu'une partie de la fic ne se passera plus à Poudlard, mais suivra les recherches du champion. je n'ai pas encore trouvé de titre pour la prochaine partie, mais je planche sur le sujet :p**

**Pour ceux qui voudront râler, j'ai intentionnellement passé les examens et tout le tralala car d'une part ça me gonfle, et d'autre part je trouve ça un peu inutile de les décrire. A la limite, les personnages en parleront lorsqu'ils recevront leurs résultats, mais c'est tout.**

**Bon, voilà.**

**Aeris : **C'est sûr, mais Thomas est quand même gentil, même si j'ai hésité à le faire gagner de cette façon ou pas.

**Shinakun : **Je ne vous laisse pas sur votre faim, je vous affame complètement ! Désolé de le dire, mais ce qu'il y a dans le sarcophage... vous le ne saurez peut-être jamais. Sauf si Senneri réapparaît dans la fic et consent à l'expliquer, évidemment.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**

* * *

Chapitre 75 : Epilogue**

Adam tira la fermeture de son sac, vérifia celles de sa malle puis se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant. Une troisième année s'achevait, aussi mouvementée que les deux premières… Enfin, peut-être pas. En y repensant, il avait vécu des aventures assez extraordinaires, jamais amusantes mais toujours annonciatrices d'un futur pas très joyeux. De quoi vous donner envie de continuer à vivre…

-Tu es prêt ? lui demanda Vincent en rajustant le col de sa chemise.

-Ouais, répondit le né-moldu en soupirant de plus belle. Allons-y.

Il se leva et suivit son ami dans les escaliers menant à la salle commune. En sortant dans le couloir, une fraîcheur familière lui traversa l'épaule, accompagnée d'une voix presque inaudible :

-Deux mois…

Adam ferma les yeux une seconde, sourit et reprit son chemin.

-Au-revoir, Léo, murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

* * *

Le soleil tapait déjà fort, même si la matinée n'était pas encore finie. La délégation de Poudlard était une des premières à partir, juste après celles de Salem et de Durmstrang. Debout près d'une des portes du Poudlard Express, Thomas faisait ses derniers adieux à ses nouveaux amis.

-Je suis heureuse de vous avoir tous rencontrés, déclara Anata en le serrant dans ses bras. Ces deux prochains mois, je resterai sur l'Atlantide… n'hésite pas à passer me voir.

Elle essuya quelques larmes d'émotion et se jeta dans les bras de Laure. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient devenues super copines, chose assez étonnante vu leurs caractères diamétralement opposés.

-Ca vaut aussi pour toi, Laure, poursuivit l'Atlante.

-Je n'ai rien de prévu, répondit la blonde en souriant. Je trouverai certainement quelques jours pour venir voir ton île !

-J'espère bien !

Les deux amies rirent ensemble, s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis Laure monta dans le train, suivi d'un Adrien fou amoureux qui portait ses bagages en plus des siens sans la lâcher des yeux. Le champion britannique s'amusa de cette image puis serra cordialement la main de Senneri.

-Encore bravo pour ta victoire, le félicita-t-il.

-Tu aurais pu gagner.

-La chance en a décidé autrement.

Enfin, la chance… Le dernier cadeau de Nakash avait été un flash lumineux qui cachait l'acte d'auto-sabotage de Thomas. Pour tous les spectateurs, il avait été victime d'un piège en touchant le sarcophage du roi sorcier. De plus, le djinn n'apparaissait sur aucune vidéo enregistrée par les oculi… le félin était décidément très habile.

-On se reverra ?

-Certainement, affirma l'Atlante.

Le Britannique sourit et monta à son tour dans le véhicule qui le reconduirait à Londres. En se retournant, il vit Théolithe et Geb le saluer de loin, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Olivier ruminer quelque chose dans un coin et Feng tenter de se déplacer convenablement avec des béquilles. Sa blessure au pied était loin d'être guérie, étant donnée qu'elle avait marché sur du verre magique en fusion, mais c'était son ego qui avait pris le plus grand coup… se faire battre par un nabot tel que Neil Patterson, la honte !

Thomas respira une dernière fois l'air chaud et sec du parc, s'apprêta à s'en détourner mais fut attiré par le regard malicieux et intemporel de Nicolas. Le jeune garçon était loin, presque de l'autre côté du domaine, mais le message qu'il lui transmit était aussi clair que de l'eau de roche :

-Tu es le seul à pouvoir sauver Stephen… Trouve-le, libère-le, qu'il accomplisse la tâche qui lui a été confiée.

* * *

-Le train arrivera dans une petite heure… le trajet entre Londres et la Nécropole a pris plus de temps que prévu, alors patientez calmement et ne quittez pas la gare !

Le Balafré soupira et partit rejoindre les autres professeurs. Assis sur sa malle, apparue par magie sur le quai en même temps que le reste de ses affaires, Adam fixait les rails en pensant à ses vacances. Son assurance stabilité, Aymeric, s'était désistée sur demande, ou plutôt sur ordre de Sally. Résultat, le né-moldu allait se retrouver seul avec ses parents pendant plus d'un mois.

-Adam ?

L'intéressé sursauta et se tourna vers la nouvelle venue, une blonde mystérieuse et prétentieuse à qui il n'avait plus parlé depuis… longtemps, en fait.

-Tu es tout seul ?

-Les autres sont partis chercher leurs affaires, elles peuvent être n'importe où sur le quai.

-Je vois, marmonna Selena en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler.

Le Serdaigle leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'avais pas deviné ! Mais de quoi ?

La jeune fille sembla hésiter puis répondit à voix basse :

-Des rumeurs qui circulent.

-Les rumeurs ?

-Celles sur le retour de… Voldemort. Les gens n'y croient pas trop, mais avec ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, j'ai du mal à ne pas faire de lien.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en parles ?

Selena baissa la tête.

-Je suis inquiète… On devrait prévenir tout le monde, non ? En parler au Ministère, mettre les autres au courant. Ca risque de devenir dangereux.

-La directrice est au courant de tout… si ça devient grave, elle préviendra les autorités, j'imagine.

La Serpentard hocha doucement la tête, se leva et repartit.

-C'était vraiment de ça que tu voulais me parler ? lui cria Adam avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la foule.

La blonde s'arrêta un instant puis lâcha un « Oui » très neutre et pressa le pas. Le né-moldu la regarda partir, pensif, puis attrapa son sac en bandoulière, qu'il avait déposé à terre, et le serra contre lui. Une douce chaleur l'envahit, diffusée par la prophétie enroulée dans un t-shirt et coincé entre plusieurs bouquins pour qu'elle ne bouge pas.

* * *

La gare de King Cross était étonnamment calme. Normal, vu que la délégation rentrait avant le reste des élèves, mais c'était tout de même dépaysant. Thomas venait chaque année, et faisait à chaque fois face à une foule de parents et d'enfants, alors voir le quai aussi vide…

-Je vois déjà ma mère, grimaça Laure en se levant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est venue ?

-Par amour ? ironisa l'ex-champion. Ne te plains pas, mes parents n'ont pas pu se libérer, je vais devoir rentrer tout seul.

-Pareil pour moi, soupira Adrien en aidant la jolie blonde à enfiler sa veste.

-Mon père doit être quelque part, dit doucement Karen en soulevant avec une étonnante simplicité sa malle pourtant bien chargée. Il n'aime pas trop attendre, alors je me dépêche… on reste en contact, hein ?

-J'ai ton numéro ! sourit la Gryffondor.

-Je dois prendre le Magicobus, soupira Oliver. Je n'ai pas envie de le rater, alors à plus !

-Attends-moi ! protesta Lance en tirant sa valise dans le couloir. Thomas, tu as mon numéro ?

-Dans ma poche, confirma le Serdaigle en souriant.

-N'hésite pas à m'appeler !

Il disparut dans le couloir en maugréant contre son camarade Serpentard. Les trois septième année restant ne tardèrent pas à en faire autant, les deux garçons portant les affaires de la représentante de la gent féminine. Enfin, porter… Une fois sur le quai, ils eurent assez de place pour faire léviter leurs bagages et accompagnèrent Laure jusqu'à l'endroit où attendait sa mère.

Thomas n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, et fut donc surpris par leur ressemblance : mêmes cheveux, mêmes yeux, même teint de peau. La seule différence notoire était que la Gryffondor avait des traits plus durs et marqués que sa mère. Cette dernière la serra dans ses bras malgré ses protestations puis jaugea les deux jeunes hommes du regard.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

La question était presque cassante. L'ex-champion de Poudlard grimaça légèrement et lança un regard appuyé à Laure. La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Ce sont mes amis, maman… Voici Adrien Wray et Thomas Winchester.

-Winchester… le champion ?

-J'ai perdu, plaisanta l'intéressé, mais oui, j'étais champion.

-J'ai également perdu le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, à l'époque, soupira Mme Weasley. Dans un sens, ça a été une chance.

-Vous êtes… Fleur Delacour ? s'étrangla Adrien. La championne de Beauxbâtons.

-Bien vu, sourit la femme en souriant légèrement. Ah, tous ces souvenirs…

* * *

Son père était là, attendant sur le quai. Adam se leva, attrapa son sac et sa malle et regarda ses amis.

-Bienvenue en enfer, soupira-t-il.

-Tu es trop négatif, rétorqua Sally en le poussant. Allez, on veut sortir, nous !

Une fois sur le quai, les six amis se séparèrent après avoir promis d'être tous présents chez Sally en août. Cette dernière insista bien auprès du né-moldu pour qu'il recolle les morceaux avec ses parents avant de venir, puis entraîna Zack et Vincent avec elle et disparut dans la foule. Aymeric, puis Edmund partirent à leur tour, laissant le Serdaigle seul avec ses pensées et ses bagages.

-Adam !

Le garçon se retourna et se retrouva dans les bras de son père, sans trop savoir comment.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, fiston, dit celui-ci en le regardant de haut en bas. Tu as pas mal grandi, dis-moi !

Fiston ? Depuis quand son père l'appelait-il comme ça ? Le né-moldu plissa les yeux, sentant venir le coup fourré, mais son paternel attrapa ses affaires et l'emmena jusqu'à sa voiture en lui racontant tout ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Avant de sortir du quai magique, le Serdaigle tenta d'apercevoir ses amis parmi la foule, sans succès.

Thomas salua Adrien, qui partait pour le Chaudron Baveur, et se posta à l'arrêt de bus moldu. Entouré de gens normaux, sans aucun pouvoir magique, il laissa libre cour à son imagination et échafauda quelques plans pour retrouver Stephen.

C'était désormais son objectif numéro un.

* * *

**Voilà... La suite arrive bientôt, ou pas. J'ai de bonnes idées pour les premiers chapitres de la deuxième partie de l'histoire, mais faut encore que j'arrive à les mettre par écrit.**


End file.
